Volterra: The City of Love
by PinkMartini
Summary: Bella Swan is the niece of a famous director who is filming a movie in Volterra, Italy. Little did she know that the boy she accidentally spills coffee on would play the lead. Can romance really happen in the City of Love? All human, please R&R
1. The Incident

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters or locations that belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I finally decided to write a Twilight fic. It's my first Twilight story so I hope you guys like it.

I also don't know any Italian or French so I'll be relying on my good friend _Google_ to translate for me as the story progresses. If there are any errors with the translations, you know who the culprit is.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>VOLTERRA: THE CITY OF LOVE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: The Incident<strong>

"Ahhhh!" I scream, toppling out of bed, crashing down onto the hardwood floor. "Ow…my ass," I rub my behind with a sour face.

"Bella?" my uncle comes running in with panic written all over his face. "Not again?" he sighs at me when he sees my embarrassing state, shaking his head for the false alarm.

He helps me up, fixing the disheveled bed head I have as I sit down on my bed sheets. "Sorry, uncle Aro..."

"Another bad dream?" he asks sympathetically, smoothing out my hair.

"Yeah," I reply quietly, a hint of embarrassment in my voice. "I can't stop dreaming about vampires and werewolves for some reason?" I shrug.

In my dream, it's always a constant battle between them, with me in the middle of it and territory lines crossed by each kind. It was the strangest thing to dream about given the fact that I didn't believe in such nonsense. I loved watching _The Vampire Diaries_, but this dream was nothing like it. It was more raw and rip-your-head-off kind of real.

"Do you think you'll be alright? I need to head to the airport early tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I nod. "Sorry for waking you….again."

Aro smiles and kisses the top of my forehead. "You think that dream catcher Jacob gave you would be working by now," he smirks. I turn to my headboard where I have it hanging and just stare at it.

Jacob Black is my best friend back home in Forks, Washington. It was a birthday gift and something to remember him by when I moved to Los Angeles, California to live with my uncle. I thought I'd give my dad, Charlie, a rest from watching over me for a while so I decided to live with Aro. He is my mother's half-brother who grew up in Europe and has a home in London, Paris, and Volterra. He always travels to Italy whenever he has free time, which is rare. He is a well-known director and doing press for a new movie he's making. Tomorrow he's flying off to Volterra, Italy to do more press there for the movie because that's where the majority of the filming is taking place.

Most of it is still on the hush-hush, even who the main character in the movie was going to be. He doesn't want to cast any big names and is looking for fresh talent and new faces—which puts Tom Cruise out of the picture. Aro also wants someone young and handsome with the acting skills to pull off the role. He says he'll be away for three months when the actual filming starts so I have the huge house he has all to myself.

"Good night, uncle Aro," I yawn.

"Good night, Isabella," he closes the door behind him. I cringe as he leaves. I hate being called Isabella and he knows that, but it never stops him from saying it. I think a part of him is amused every time I shudder at the name my parents gave me. "It is a beautiful Italian name, very proper and regal," he'd say with his soft British accent. I always muster a smile, pretending to agree, letting his words drift into one ear and swiftly out the other.

Bella.

Bella is the name I go by and prefer over Isabella. I, for one, am not Italian and really didn't feel I deserve to be called Isabella. That name is for someone tall and beautiful—a glamorous woman that makes heads turn as she passes by like Marilyn Monroe or Elizabeth Taylor—when they were in their prime. The kind of name that, with one wink, would make a man melt right in his expensive Armani shoes. Just the mere whisper of it makes females rage with envy as I laugh in my fur coat on the red carpet with paparazzi cameras flashing everywhere.

But, nope. That wasn't _this_ Isabella. She is average sized with an average face, brown hair, and brown eyes and clumsy—the one trait that sticks out like a sore thumb. I usually never go a day without tripping on my own shadow or getting a bruise in the strangest of places on me. And so, the incident with falling out of my bed is normal. Whenever I have a bad dream, on the floor is where I can be found, or sometimes at the foot of the bed sleeping upside down. I am a total mess at night!

The very next morning Aro doesn't bother waking me, leaving a note on the counter instead with his good-bye and a whole wad of cash to make sure I didn't starve to death. His assistant will take care of his bills like she always does so I can still count on the water and electricity while he's away. The amount of money he left I really didn't need since I have a part-time job at Starbucks, which is close enough to walk to. Aro is very accommodating and I appreciate that about him.

"Hey, Jake," I answer my ringing phone. I hold it in place between my cheek and shoulder to dig through my purse for my sunglasses as the bright Los Angeles sun almost blinds me on my way out the door. I've become used to the dark and dreary weather of Forks and have to readjust my eyes again to the sunlight. It makes me feel like I was living in a cave all those years in the Northwest.

"So, did Aro leave yet?" he asks. I told him about Aro's plans last week.

"Yeah, he just left this morning," I yawn.

"Bad dream again?" he snickers on the other line. "You always sound tired like this whenever I call you."

Jacob knows me all too well. Jake is two years younger than me and sprouted to a good seven-foot-something when puberty finally caught up to him. I hate looking up at him because my neck would cramp up whenever we were in long conversations so I always make him sit. We became very close when I moved to Forks from Phoenix, Arizona, both our dads best friends, so it was only natural that we grew close. He's has a crush on me for a long time, but he's more of a brother to me and he understands that and accepts it. He's my best friend and no one knows me better or could make me feel better like he can. I talk to him practically every day.

"Vampires and werewolves again," I sigh.

"You know those are just urban legends, right?" I can see him raising an eyebrow by the tone in his voice.

"Hey! Isn't your tribe descendent from wolves?" I remark.

He let out a short, scoffing laugh. "Even though it's the legend of our tribe, they're just scary stories, Bella."

"Well, if you start sprouting a fur coat and a tail…" I start to laugh.

"Yeah, that'll be the day! Well, anyways, I thought I'd just check on you since you'll be alone for a few months. Why don't you just come back to Forks until Aro returns? We all miss you. _I_ miss you."

I shake my head, adjusting my sunglasses. "No can do, Chief. I have a job here, remember?"

"It's only part-time! And, besides, you're just making coffee."

"So, what? It's a job!" I defend my barista skills. "I may not make much, but they have good benefits. What if someone said to you, 'Oh, you just change the oil' in cars?" I shot back.

"Hey! You know I can do more than that," he sounds more offended than I do at his jib. Everyone knows Jacob is the best mechanic in Forks and probably in the entire Puget Sound region.

"I know that," I roll my eyes to the sky. "I'm not doubting your mad skills, I'm just saying, I do more than just make coffee."

"Oh, yeah?" he challenges me. "What else do you do then?"

I straighten my posture as if we were talking face-to-face. "Well," I clear my throat, "I bring people happiness."

"What?" Jacob bursts out laughing. "You bring people happiness? How so?" The way he sounds makes me seem like I'm delusional.

"Most of the people that come in can't function without their favorite type of coffee, latte, or tea. Even the kids go crazy when they stuff their faces with whip cream. We're people pleasers. That's our job—bringing happiness to people one coffee at a time," I chuckle to myself, pretending I was a spokesperson for Starbucks.

"Sure, sure," I hear him shuffling things around on the other line.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find my other shoe. I gotta drive my dad over to your dad's. There's a Seahawks game they wanna catch on tv."

"Jacob! You almost ready?" I hear Billy's voice in the background.

I almost forgot it was Saturday. Billy, Jacob's dad, is usually over at the house on the weekends keeping Charlie company now that he's alone to fend for himself again. He isn't much of a cook so I prepared most of our meals. I only hope he eats more than Harry's famous homemade fried fish that he brings over occasionally. I didn't understand how my dad can have that for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But, I suppose I never will since I prefer to eat food without a face.

"Hey, Jake, I'll let you go. I'm almost at work anyway. I should really also look both ways before crossing the street in case I trip on my shoe and get hit by a car," I say sarcastically joking, which, knowing me, could really happen. Thank God for medical insurance!

"Okay, Bells," he laughs softly. "Be careful. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too…bye." I press end on the touch screen. I got used to saying 'I love you' to Jacob since I really did love him. He is a great guy and someone I'm very comfortable around and tell practically everything to. I probably also say those three words more to him than I ever do with Charlie.

"Bella, you're late," is the first thing Lauren says to me when I walked in the door.

I look at my watch to make sure. "What are you talking about? I'm early. I still have ten minutes to spare."

"Well, I know how you can be slow at times with putting your things away and we get really backed up with customer orders so you should try to be earlier next time," she replies as if she is making some sort of point. "You should look at me as a role model. I did get employee of the month. You won't get anywhere if you're always late."

I scoff at her words, shaking my head. I really want to punch her in the face. Lauren never liked me since the day I set foot behind the counter. On my first day, I accidentally bumped into a customer as I was cleaning the counters and spilled his frapuccino on him. I felt bad so I made him another drink, given it was my fault. I later found out that he was Lauren's ex-boyfriend who she was still drooling over and our non-flirtatious, non-romantical, interaction set her off. She's wanted my head on a chopping block ever since. That guy coming back the following week asking for my number didn't set well with her either.

"Bella," Eric places a hand on my shoulder to distract me away from her. "Go clock in and put your stuff away. I'll take the orders. You can do the register today."

"Thanks, Eric," I half-smile.

"No, prob," he smiles back.

Lauren rolls her eyes again at Eric's nice gesture toward me. He is like a sweet older brother that always tries to keep the peace between everyone, even though he is only a few month older than I am. He's been there the longest and is close to being promoted to supervisor. Everyone knows how foul Lauren's attitude is but she was good at putting on a fake happy smile for the customers, which the managers like and got compliments on. That's the only reason why they keep her.

"I don't know why you're always so nice to her," she snaps at Eric as I walked in the back room.

"Give it a rest, Lauren, and just do your job," he answers, quietly snapping back at her as the customers start lining up for their morning coffee. I grin a little knowing that she wasn't going to talk back to him since he has seniority over her. The managers like her but they love Eric. One word from him and she'd get the boot!

The day goes fairly smoothly with minor accidents, like bumping into counters or occasionally Eric, as I try to maneuver around him toward the espresso machine. Lauren only works part of the day due to an appointment she has so I didn't have to deal with her sourness for very long. Some say she is getting an ugly mole removed to which I just laugh hysterically at. I bet that mole wants to get rid of _her—_not the other way around.

"Alright, Eric. I'll see you tomorrow!" I wave goodbye as I leave for the day. Saturdays are usually the busiest day for us since it was the weekend. It surprises me how many people come in with their kids and all the baby strollers parked by the tables. This is LA so, of course, all the MILFs have their sunglasses on with their tight tops and cleavages showing a mile down their shirts.

By the time I get to Aro's house, I see a BMW parked by the gate and know exactly who it belongs to. The door swings open before I even have time to touch the handle and trip forward, bumping into the person stepping out. Luckily, she catches me with both hands before I completely crash on top of her. "Bella, are you okay?" she asks, slightly caught off guard by my sudden weight against her.

"Yeah…I'm fine," I answer with rosy cheeks, fixing the strands of hair out of my face. "Hey, Jane. What brings you here?" I try to gather myself quickly and smile. Jane is Aro's assistant with a key to the house in case he needs her to get something for him while he's busy at the office or travelling. "I thought you were in Italy with my uncle?"

She walks back into the house with me with her padfolio securely under one arm. I swear that thing is glued to her because I never see her without it. If I took it from her she would most likely claw my eyes out. It has all of Aro's appointments, itineraries and contacts. She probably even has his birth certificate and a vile of his blood in there.

"My flight is tonight. I'm just sorting out some last minute things before I leave. Your uncle forgot a page of the set design he was looking over so I came by to pick that up."

"And, to check up on me…right?" I give her a knowing look. My uncle worries about my safety when I'm alone and sometimes sends Jane over to make sure I'm still alive and breathing.

Jane smiles at me, looking guilty. "You know how you uncle is. But, I didn't come over just for him. I wanted make sure you were doing okay, too," she rubs my arm.

His assistant has blonde hair, usually in a bun, and isn't very tall. I think I'm taller than her by an inch or two. She also looks like she's twelve with very childlike features. I'm not sure how old she is, but she could easily be mistaken for a minor, although she is older than I am—that much I know. But, I like Jane. She's nice and caring and takes care of Aro like I took care of Charlie. She basically keeps Aro's life organized since organization isn't really his forte.

My stomach grumbles ferociously at the first chance it gets to make my previous embarrassing moment with her seem like it didn't even happen. I quickly squeeze my stomach to silence the beast and let out an embarrassing smile. "Sorry about that. We were so busy today that I didn't have time to take a break."

Jane tries to be nice by suppressing a laugh. "I'm taking a red-eye tonight and have some time to kill. Why don't we go out and have some dinner? My treat. I'll even let you have a glass of wine. Just don't tell you uncle."

"Deal!" I happily exclaim.

Aro's assistant always takes me to these restaurants that make me want to eat everything on the menu. They weren't the type of places where a lot of celebrities go, mostly low key. I did see Cam Gigandet from Burlesque with a friend of his who was as equally luscious as he was at this small café she took me to once. I nearly peed my pants when Jane waved hello to him and he waved back with a smile like he knew her. "I know his agent," she had smirked. As for the wine, I am of drinking age, but I never really drink around Aro. Jane will let me have a glass or two with her, but on the low, because she doesn't want him getting upset at her for turning me into some kind of alcoholic.

"Just water for now," I say to the waiter as we sit down.

Jane orders a few appetizers for us and a glass of wine for herself. "Here's to a long, grueling flight," she raises her glass as I clink it with my water, chuckling.

"Are you flying by yourself?" I ask. "I thought you would all go to Italy together."

"There's still a few minor details I have to take care of here with some of the legal stuff so I stayed behind. It's more imperative for your uncle to be there now with the press and the buzz going on with the movie. I'll be flying with a few others I actually have to pick up after our dinner." She takes a sip of her wine and eats a piece of calamari on her plate.

"I really don't know how you do it, Jane."

"Do what?" she asks, still focused on her food.

"Take care of my uncle and pretty much everything else. You're a superhero aren't you?"

"Oh, Bella," she laughs at my joke, "don't be silly. It's my job and I love what I do. I like being in control of things and making sure things run smoothly. If they don't, there will be hell to pay! I'm a nice person by nature, but I do have my bitchy, demanding side. It's a requirement in this kind of business. Some people underestimate me because I look young for my age. I'm very adamant about what I want and it's always been something I've been able to pull off professionally. That's why Aro hired me. I take care of things he has no time for. And he's a good boss."

"I would run home every night crying if I had your job," I softly laugh. "I'm so clumsy probably bring nothing but disaster to all who cross my path if I have to deal with people the way you do and those negotiations you do for Aro." Jane isn't to be bothered when I call Aro by his first name when I talk about him with her.

"We all have our forte and things we are meant for, Bella. Don't rule yourself out just yet. You'll find that one thing you're good at when you least expect it," she winks.

We hurry with our dinner because she has to rush to pick up the two other people she's travelling with. She won't tell me who they are but says it's important they arrive with her. We say our good-byes in the car when she drops me off. "Tell my uncle I said hi!"

The house seems a lot bigger and emptier when I turn on the lights in the kitchen. Even though Aro is rarely home and I'm used to being by myself, this time feels different. This will also be the longest he's been out of town. It will just now be me and Marie, the cleaning lady that comes to the house once a week. It feels quietly strange inside and I don't feel like being at home on a Saturday so I leave again and walk to the small café located in the other direction of Starbucks. Yes, I was a traitor.

Don't get me wrong, I love Starbucks and all, but I like the atmosphere of this small café better and it is less crowded. I would have worked for them, but they had no health benefits and I needed all the coverage I could get! I hate relying on Aro so much, so working is the one thing I want to be able to do so I can afford things for myself. Café Twilight is also open late, hence the name. The décor inside consists of brown, gold and red with dim lights. It has sort of a renaissance theme mixed with a bit of gothic influences.

"Bella! I was wondering when you were going to show up tonight," Benjamin, the owner, greets me. "The usual?"

"Yes, please!" I sit down in one of their plush booths and wait. I was thinking of renting a movie when my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella!" my friend Alice says on the other line.

Alice is a cute, short girl at four-foot-ten, with dark pixie-like hair I met here a while back who orders the same drink I do. She's here as often as I am and after seeing each other so much, we finally became really good friends. She is a fashion designer and stylist who dress celebrities. I've seen some of her dresses on the red carpet and they look absolutely amazing. She really has a keen sense for fashion, which can be seen in her own wardrobe. In the beginning she would discreetly examine my casual, plain outfits and from the look on her face, I know she wants to rip them off me and burn every last piece of clothing I own, right down to my very last pair of socks. "I would love to revamp your closet, Bella…please?" she would say to me, but I always refuse. She has enough celebrities to dress and some of the outfits she has in mind just weren't me. I feel too exposed in them. I love my graphic tees and jeans too much to discard.

"Are you busy tonight? Want to watch a movie with me?"

"I would love to, but I can't. I just called to tell you that I'll be going out of town for a few months. Well, actually out of the country!" she exclaims. I can tell she's excited but me, not so much.

"Really? It seems so…sudden? Is it for work?" I try not to sound too disappointed. Alice is really my only friend here in LA and with her gone, I will truly be alone. Aro's place has a pool, workout gym, and a theater, but I usually did those things with her. He was never home when she came over and I didn't like bragging about him so I skipped the part where I'm related to a famous director. Besides, all the family portraits are upstairs so no one would ever suspect I'm his niece. Maybe I can take up a hobby like knitting to keep myself busy?

"Yes, it's for work. I'll be in Europe. I was given an offer I couldn't refuse and I haven't been there in ages so it was sort of a win-win situation. I'm leaving tonight."

"Aww, I wish I could have seen you before you left and given you a proper goodbye," I frown.

"I know," she sounds as disappointed as I was. "I would have told you sooner but I've just been so busy with packing everything I need, new designs, my passport…well, you get the picture."

"Bella, your drink is ready," Benjamin waves it in the air before placing it down on the counter.

I pick up my drink and go back to my conversation. "Well, I'll miss you," I say to Alice. "Try to keep in touch, kay?"

"Of course I will! Who am I going to dish all the juicy gossip to while I'm there?" she chuckles softly. "I'll send you care packages, too. Europe is ahead of the curve when it comes to fashion!" I can picture my petite friend's eyes lighting up at the thought of getting me into an expensive outfit.

"Don't get too carried away...okay Alice?" I smile at the ideas looming in her head. She loves giving me free outfits from her collection, things she thinks I look 'fabulous' in, which are still in their gift boxes on the floor in my closet. I know what she's hinting at and it wasn't going to work.

"One of these days, Bella, I can see it. You might not appreciate it now, but you will. You'll be glad to have new things to wear that will have heads turning left and right. I just ask that you give me the proper credit when you're asked who you're wearing on the red carpet," she says, probably smirking ridiculously to herself. Alice always has these strange visions in her head and often times they came true.

I laugh softly at her words. "Okay, Alice. We'll see."

"Oh, Bella, I have to go! My ride to the airport will be here soon!" she suddenly says in a hurry. "There are some last minute things I need to pack. Take care of yourself! I'll call you when I land."

"Okay, bye, Alice. Have a safe flight," I reply and hang my phone up, placing it in my back pocket. I was about to walk out of the door until I realize I didn't pay for my drink. "Benjamin! Sorry, I forgot!"

"Don't worry about," he shoo's me away. "I'll just add it to your tab the next time you're in," he smiles and takes the next customer's order.

"Thanks," I smile back and proceed to leave. I was looking down at my untied shoe and how I should tie it before I step into the unknown. An untied shoe in the dark streets for me meant saying hello to the concrete. I stop abruptly and bump into something—or rather, someone—again. My peppermint soy latte spills all over this person's leather jacket! Shock and embarrassment graces my face with my jaw wide open at the most predictable thing that could happen. If I was a cartoon character, my jaw would have dropped all the way to the ground ready to catch flies. I'm frozen. He clearly does _not_ look happy. "I. Am. So. Sorry!" I throw my spilled drink away and run to get napkins to wipe the mess off his jacket. I am too mortified to look up at him.

"Don't worry about it," he finally speaks with a sigh. He takes out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wipes the rest off himself. I attempt to look up at him to see how upset he is and smile apologetically. He takes off his sunglasses, a typical LA thing to wear at night, and examines me.

He's gorgeous beyond belief and about a head taller than I was. He has bronze, unkempt hair, and beautiful green eyes with thick, curly lashes. His skin is paler than mine with high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and thin lips that are curved into a crooked smile. I have to blink a few times to escape the mesmerizing control he has over me. "Are you alright?" he asks, still grinning. I turn crimson since no one could have mistaken me for staring at anything else but this perfect creature standing before me. I have never felt this flustered around anyone before.

"Umm…sorry," I finally manage to look away, letting my hair fall to cover a part of my face. "I really am sorry about that! I have a habit of being uncoordinated. I didn't mean to ruin your jacket. I can pay for it?" I figure I'd offer to pay for a new one, but judging from the quality of it, it looks really expensive. _Crap!_ My entire savings will probably be depleted to correct this mistake. If Homer Simpson was here he'd hit me in the head saying, "D'oh!"

This perfect being looks at his sleeve. "It's just a jacket, don't worry about it. I can always get a new one. Besides, better your drink spilling on my jacket than my skin," he chuckles. Even his soft laugh is perfect. I don't understand what he means at first about his skin since I'm still thinking about how pale he looks, and then it hits me. The contents in the cup are hot and I could have burned him if it wasn't for the thick material he's wearing. My face turns an even brighter shade of red. "Listen, why I don't I buy you another drink since most of it is on my jacket and on the floor?"

I look up at him again, even more baffled by his words. I'm the one who ruined his jacket and he's the one offering to buy me another coffee? He takes my silence for a 'yes' and walks up to the counter to order. I follow quietly behind him as one of the other employees mop the area where the coffee has spilled. He didn't only have the face of an angel but is also a gentleman, which is hard to find in this city.

"I'll have an iced mocha and a peppermint soy latte," he tells Benjamin. "And for the lady…" he turns to me. As if he couldn't surprise me any further, he was ordering my favorite drink!

"Umm…the same. A peppermint soy latte," I nod shyly.

"So, that's one iced mocha and two peppermint soy lattes," Benjamin read back his order. He gives him the money and turns around again and smiles at me. He was about to say something else when his phone rings. "Excuse me," he moves to the other side of the counter. I'm not trying to eavesdrop but it's a small café and there aren't a lot of people around so I pick up a few words in his conversation. "Yeah, I know…I'll be right there….Yes, I know we can't be late…Relax! I'm not that far..."

I didn't know why my heart suddenly sank at that moment. The person on the other line was probably his girlfriend wondering where he is with her coffee, that's why he ordered two for himself. I mentally kick myself in the head for even thinking someone like me has a chance with this handsome man, who clearly would be taken or has a million girls practically flinging themselves at him. She is most likely as gorgeous as he is.

"Here's your order!" Benjamin gets his attention. He waves his thank you, continuing his conversation, which was much quieter now. It sounds like they are arguing. I take my drink and tell Benjamin to thank the man for me. I don't want to interrupt him and there is no point in exchanging names because he has a girlfriend, is also out of my league, and someone I will probably never see again. On my walk home though, I can't stop thinking about him, trying to remember every inch of his features, and can't help but wish that by some twist of fate we would cross paths again…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just recently watched Burlesque for the first time and Cam Gigandet was so yummy in it. Haha. So, I had to add him. Anyways, what did you think of the first chapter? Should I continue? Do you want to read more? Well then, tell me!

_**Please review!**_


	2. Bella's Decision

**Author's Note:** Thank you for adding me to your alerts! I would also LOVE reviews so I know what you think of the story thus far!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Bella's Decision<strong>

I woke up with the sun beaming down on my cheek and the birds chirping outside my window. It wasn't either one that really woke me, more so the loud, abrasive sound of the vacuum cleaner downstairs. I want to sleep in but Marie, the cleaning lady, won't let me enjoy my day off. Fighting against myself to wake up, I shot up like the walking dead, hair in tangles as usual. It is barely 8 a.m. when I glance at my alarm clock. Great. I try to use my fingers to tame my locks and give up after my fingers keep getting stuck in the stubborn knots. I straighten my cotton nightgown and put on some boy shorts—as to not seem too inappropriate around the house cleaner. After finally finding my hair brush and combing what I could, I walk downstairs to greet her.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Bella," she smiles at me, turning off the noisy apparatus. Marie has a thick Spanish accent, which I think is rather cute. Fitting for a lady like her. She is a tiny, semi-plump lady with a dark complexion and short curly gray hair. You can tell she has a lot of young grandchildren by the way she smiles and talks to you. "Your uncle Aro told me you will be alone because he is away so I will take care of you," she nods as if it was her duty to play the role of a second mother to me because the world was cruel, mean, and full of bad, scary monsters. She means well, but I have to remind her several times that I am capable of taking care of myself, even if the boogie man lurks in the depths of my closet. Besides, I still have that can of pepper spray Charlie gave me back in Forks.

"Oh, Marie," I smile at her caring personality. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I'm used to being alone in the house. I have everything I need and I know how to cook a healthy meal. My uncle also gave me some extra money for emergencies, so don't worry about me."

"Still," she shakes her head, not wanting to accept my reassurance that I didn't need a babysitter. I am almost twenty-three for crying out loud! "I will come by twice a week and cook for you." If I knew how to take care of Renee, my mother, before Phil came into the picture, and Charlie, who I swear only owns a microwave before me, I think I can survive alone for a few months without someone looking after me.

"It's _not _necessary, Marie," I try to be more assertive with my words. "I won't be home most of time since I picked up some extra hours at work and I wouldn't want your food going to waste. Plus, you should spend time with your grandkids. There's no need for you to do any extra work around here. _Family _is more important." She stops and thinks about what I say, especially the part about spending time with her family. She is very family-orientated and did absolutely everything with them. That's why she's only here once a week for a few hours cleaning.

"Well…okay. If you think you will be okay," she replies hesitantly.

"Yes!" I give an enthusiastic don't-worry-about-me smile. "Definitely!"

"Okay, Miss Bella, if you say so. But, I still cook breakfast for you, so eat up. You are still too pale." She turns the annoying vacuum on again and continues with her chores, ignoring me once more.

My smile falters at her comment. What made her think her food is going to put some color in me? I know I'm pretty pale, but she didn't have to rub it in. I examine my hands, which are shades lighter than hers, not with her nice, dark complexion. Even with all the time I spent in the Arizona sun my skin didn't seem to have adapted to the climate of the desert. I think living in Forks for six years turned me a shade lighter, if that were possible. Looking at my hands turns my thoughts to that boy I ran into the night before. His skin was much paler than mine, making me wonder where he's originally from. And, come to think of it, Alice is pretty pale herself, but it suited her. She hates being in the sun to avoid getting early wrinkles. It is rare to see anyone close to my skin completion in LA, not with all the fake-and-bake and spray tan salons that are popular among the celebrities. I would rather look like this than be bright orange like an Oompa Loompa, thank you.

When I walk into the kitchen, there are several plates on the island counter that are wrapped in plastic. There is rice, beans, chicken and other dishes I didn't quite recognize. I put the chicken and the unfamiliar foods to the side and go straight for the rice, beans, and tortillas. It seems too early for this type of meal but I wasn't going to insult her for bringing them to me, not when they tasted this good! Maybe I'd reconsider Marie coming over twice a week after all.

The vacuum cleaner seems quieter by the time I head back up the winding staircase to my room. I assume Marie is in another part of the house, much to my relief. I hate the sound of that thing. I thought about buying a Dyson for Aro, which would really be more for Marie. It was quieter and more high-tech than the dinosaur one she found in the closet that was left over from the Stone Ages. He is probably oblivious to it since Aro's never done any cleaning in this house.

Looking into the mirror, I sigh at my plain reflection. I pinch my cheeks to get some color in them. "Mirror, mirror on the wall…" I begin, shaking my head for sounding so ridiculous, "when will I meet that boy again and will I trip or will I fall?" I laugh at my lame attempt to rhyme. I finally get up from the chair and stare out the window and see a few cars pass by and people out on their morning jogs. "What should I do today?" I ask myself. That is a really good question. I feel like since Aro is gone and so is Alice, my mind goes blank on what I do on a typical day when I didn't have to work.

Nothing that runs through my mind interests me. Mostly because a lot of it I did with Alice or I would be over at her house, looking over her designs and the massive shoe collection she has laid out on the floor she would try to match with the different outfits she wants to dress celebrities in. She didn't like other people seeing her masterpieces, as she calls them, before they hit the red carpet. But, I am an exception since she knows I'm not going to spill anything to the media or the paparazzi.

Alice also has a habit of naming her creations, which I can never remember. She gave her dresses names like _the blue wave _or_ the shimmering sun—_names only she understands the meaning behind. The only other person who sees her outfits before they are red carpet ready is her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, who is a professional photographer. He has his own studio here in LA called _Jas Studios_ and has done a few photo shoots for America's Next Top Model, which really helped his career. He has a quiet demeanor to him, very reserved, and lets Alice do most of the talking with her bubbly, friendly personality. And Alice doesn't walk, she glides. She has the most graceful steps I'd ever seen on anyone. Sometimes she will skip or jump toward me in her excitement, always landing softly in front of me. The one thing I like about them is that regardless of their fame, they are still very down to earth people. They are also a cute couple. Opposites—but they matched each other well.

Since it's such a sunny day I didn't want to barricade myself in my room. I suppose most girls my age would go to the mall or Rodeo Drive and go shopping, but it wasn't really my thing. If I want to go shopping, all I have to do was look in my closet and open the boxes full of clothes from Alice. My eyes then dart toward the closet, thinking about it for a second, but quickly burn the idea before it has a chance to fully formulate. I can picture Alice shaking her head at me with a disappointing pout following behind it. Oh, well. Sorry, Alice.

While I decide on what I want to do today, I think to call Jacob. "Hey, Jake."

"Bella? What time is it?" he asks groggily. I hear something fall in the background. I'm guessing it was his alarm clock from the bell sort of _ding_ it made.

"Umm…about five past nine," I look at my own clock.

"You couldn't have called me like after one?" he grumbles. His voice was slightly muffled, probably talking to me with his pillow over his face.

"Sorry that I just thought to call my best friend!" I try to sound as equally annoyed that my phone call was such a disturbance to him. "I'll let you go then…"

"I didn't mean it like that, Bells," Jacob's voice sounds more apologetic. "Of course I like hearing from you. I just had a late night last night."

"Late night? What were you up to? Causing mayhem on the Rez?" I smirk over the phone.

"There's this new girl in town that Emily introduced me to. She met her and her parents in town, at the market. She's about my age. She invited her to our bond fire last night. We were up all night talking. She's pretty cool."

"Oh, yeah? How cool? Cooler than me?" I slightly pout. Whoever this girl was needs my approval before I can accept her as Jacob's new friend. I've never known him to have many female friends outside of La Push who I didn't already know.

Jacob chuckles. "No one's cooler than you, Bells. But—she comes close. She kinda reminds me of you, minus the 'danger magnet' personality."

"Har-har," I roll my eyes. I go to lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling full of neon glow-in-dark stars I put up. "What's her name? What'd you guys talk about? How does she remind you of me?" I fire away with my questions. I have to admit it was nice to hear Jacob was finding an interest in someone else. He never really talks about other girls, mostly because the La Push females were like sisters to him.

He groans into the phone. "It's too early for interrogations, Bella."

"Well, at least tell me her name," I reply. That much he owed me.

"Her name is Renesmee. She has long, bronze-like curly hair and has chocolate eyes that remind me of yours. Her family just moved here from Alaska. There…you happy?" he sighs.

"For now," I grin. "Are you going to see her again?"

"Yeah, later today. I was gonna take her down to the beach and show her around the Rez," he yawns. "After I get a good _morning's rest_," he adds due to my interruption of his slumber.

"You're not planning on replacing me, are you?" I frown. I know he never would, given our history together, but I want to find out what's on his mind regarding this girl. Mostly for the fact that I want to hear the words out of his mouth that I have nothing to worry about. I also hope she doesn't shorten or take away our phone conversations while they're getting to know each other. It is my only link to him and what was going on in Forks. Jacob is a mad genius when it came to fixing cars, but the boy barely knows how to type or text. It just wasn't what his big hands are designed for.

"Oh, c'mon, Bells," I can sense him rolling his eyes at me. "You know you'll always be my number one. No one could ever replace you. There's no need for you to get jealous," he laughs softly into the phone.

"Jealous?" I reply, taken aback by his assumption. "Who said I was _jealous_?"

"Jealous that she'll take all my time away from you," he answers.

"Well, she better not!" I exclaim, sitting up immediately. I didn't like the fact that someone can potentially get in between us. It was hard enough we were hundreds of miles apart. Jacob is the only real, true friend I have in my life that I have such a strong bond and connection with, that it pains me to even think that I could lose him like that. If that was a sign of jealousy, then so be it!

"Bella, calm down," he continues to laugh. "I just met this girl. It's not like I'm planning on marrying her tomorrow. Besides, I've already told her about you."

"You what? You did?" I ask surprised, relieved, and a little curious. "What exactly did you tell her about me?"

"That you were my best friend and that you knew me the best," he says. "She thinks it's great how close we are and wished that she had a friendship like ours. You're pretty much all I talked about," he laughs sheepishly.

That comforts me. It let me know that I hadn't lost my Jacob. If he likes this Renesmee girl, then I'm sure I will too. As long as he didn't forget me, that's all that mattered. "Just make sure you keep me posted on what's going on with you," I tell him. "In step-by-step detail!"

"Sure, sure," he yawns again.

I smile at my friend on the other line. "Hey, Jake..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too. Can I go back to sleep now?" he sighs for the millionth time with a tad hint of annoyance left in his voice.

He's always cranky in the mornings and sleeps through the night like a log. We've actually fallen asleep together in my bed a few times after our late night talks, which Charlie didn't seem to mind as long as I kept the door open when he was over at the house. Charlie knows he can trust Jacob so he wasn't opposed to him falling asleep with me since that's all we did. Talk and sleep. We did cuddle occasionally, but only after Charlie was fast asleep and I could close my door. It took me forever to get used to the sound of his snoring. After constantly making him roll over on his side to silence him, after a while, I felt like I couldn't sleep without hearing it while in his arms. It became like a lullaby to me. It was also something I still miss when I can't sleep.

"Yes, go back to sleep," I give him my permission. "Have fun later. Tell me about it when you can."

"Will do. And hey, Bells…"

"Yeah?"

"Have a great day today, kay?"

"Thanks, Jake, you too," I smile wholeheartedly as I hang up the phone. Like I said, Jacob always knows how to make me feel better. His friendship is priceless to me and his words finally put my day off to a good start.

Marie must have left for the day because the noise downstairs finally subsided. I was talking to Jacob longer than I thought. It's almost 11 a.m. I always lose track of time whenever we're on the phone since we never ran out of things to talk about. I grab the remote and turn on my flat screen to find something worth watching. I absentmindedly flip through the channels until a familiar face pops up on the screen. I turn back a channel and turn up the volume. _E! News_ has a short interview with Aro. "Yes, we're all very excited," he says with a smile, leaning back into his seat, crossing one leg over the other. "We're still gathering some of the film crew here in Italy and letting the actors roam around the area. Volterra is a beautiful town to soak in with many wonderful sights." When he's asked on who is going to play role of the male lead, he just gives a secretive smile. "He will be revealed in due time." And that is the end of his clip. It was good to see him even though it was only a screen image of him.

The last time I was in Volterra I was eighteen. Aro bought my friends and I plane tickets as a graduation present. My friends were ecstatic with the free trip and the quaint little villa we stayed at that belonged to Aro. Well, I shouldn't really say small since it was three stories high, full of open windows, and seven bedrooms. Charlie was against a bunch of teenage girls going but there were a couple of boys in the mix, too, namely Jacob and Seth Clearwater. I became good friends with Seth when I started hanging around Jacob on the Reservation. He was a good kid, real nice, and always trying to out-do Jacob in everything. He looks at him as an older brother and their little friendly competitions were fun to watch since Jacob towers over him, which is usually an advantage. With a few persuading words from Aro, Charlie finally gave in and allowed us go on the trip. We _were_ well behaved kids…at least for the most part.

It's almost noon and I still haven't done anything productive but shower, check my Facebook page, and email Alice to see how things are going. I fail to ask where in Europe she's travelling to and assume Paris and Milan since she loves those places. That's where most of the inspirations for her designs came from. Seeing as she was half way across the world, I know she wouldn't get my email right away, but I couldn't help but check my gmail account through my phone every few minutes. Just in case she surprised me.

I don't know why I did the next thing I did, but I did it. It was something I hadn't done in a while—not that I was trying to avoid doing it—I just wasn't in the mood lately. I did it without really thinking about it and for a split second, I wish I hadn't. With much apprehension, my fingers start to move. I called Charlie. My fingers quickly found his number and the line on the other end rang instantly. I call a couple of times a month to make sure he is taking care of himself to best of his abilities, and although I love my dad, our conversations weren't really the highlight of my day. Maybe his since I rarely call, but I feel obligated to check in once every blue moon.

Growing up, even now, we hardly talk about anything personal. The last time that happened I blurted, "Dad! I'm a virgin!" when he attempted to have that awkward conversation with me in the kitchen, which wasn't necessary. At _all._ I was no longer naïve at the age of eighteen when he tried to go parental on me so I lied that my mother had already beaten him with the whole 'the birds and the bees' talk like a million years ago. I shudder at the memory and focus back on the ringing line.

After a few more rings, it goes straight to the answering machine. I clear my throat before it beeps. "Hey, dad, it's me. Just seeing how you were doing. You're probably out fishing with Harry. Just call me back when you can, no rush. Okay…talk to you later…bye." I disconnect the call and sigh. I know he would be out with Harry. For some reason a part of me wishes that I had caught him before he left just to have someone to talk to. Even my mother didn't answer so I also leave her a voicemail. I feel really pathetic in that moment calling my parents, holding my head down in shame. "I need friends."

My room is a mess and I'm too lazy to clean up after myself. I had Marie leave my room untouched while she was cleaning. I dig through my hamper full of clean clothes I hadn't folded and find a red, plaid button up shirt and some khaki shorts. I grab my purse, my sun glasses, and my copy of _Romeo & Juliet_. I've read the book so much I can recite it in my sleep. The pages are worn out from the constant use and I have to remind myself to re-tape the front cover before that, too, goes to shambles. There is a small park nearby where I go to read and reading is the most productive thing I could think of.

No matter how many times I read the book, it always gives me the same feelings of happiness, sorrow, anxiety and anticipation, making it hard to put down. Romeo and Juliet had the ultimate love story. To die for the one you love that you thought you could no longer be with…that took a lot of courage. That was pure dedication right there. It made me wonder if someone was willing to do that for me. I look to the bright sky pondering on the subject. However, that didn't last long as I laugh at my preposterous thoughts knowing no one was _that _stupid to end their life over _me_, assuming I was dead. What a silly notion.

The fight scene between Romeo and Tybalt was finally reaching its climax. My right leg couldn't help but shake in eagerness of the next move, even though I already knew what was going to happen. Romeo is about to stab Tybalt when the sudden vibration in my short's pocket startle me, causing me to throw the book on the grass like it was a hot potato. I quickly pat myself down, trying to get the phone to be still. The vibration is tickling me like crazy. I look like a crazy woman with a tick of some sort before I silence it. Whoever this was interrupting me at a good part, better be important.

"Hel…lo?" I answer, unsure of whom it was. The number came up as an unknown number.

"Isabella?"

"Uncle Aro?"

"Hello, darling, how are you?" he says with a smile in his voice.

"I'm good!" my voice gives a smile of its own. "It's good to hear from you." And it really was. He was only gone for a day but it was already Monday where he was. The last 24-hours seems more like 24 days. "How's the press and interviews? I saw you on tv today," I laugh softly. "It was…weird."

"I know, isn't it?" he chuckles. "I can never get used to seeing myself on the television so I try not watching my interviews. When I do, it makes me wish I had worded certain things differently or feel that I give too much information away."

"But, things are going okay over there…right?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Well, except for the weather. It's due to rain in Volterra for the next few days so everything is on hold. Production here is also much slower than it is in the States so some of the indoor sets are still being built. I let the actors venture around since they were becoming anxious being cooped up in their rooms."

"Aren't you worried the actors will be recognized?" I ask curiously since he was all about keeping their identities a secret until the big press conference.

"Most are still fairly new to the industry so they won't be recognized. I also avoid going to public places with them in case _I'm_ recognized and the media and paparazzi put two-and-two together," he explains. "The actors have caretakers I've placed with them so they stay out of trouble before the press conference. That way I can also keep tabs on them. But, enough about that—I called to see how you were. Did you see the money I left for you?"

"Yes, thank you. It was actually more than enough."

"Well, I just want to be sure you're taken care of while I'm gone. How's work going?"

I find it's always easier talking to Aro about my day or things in my life than it was with Charlie. Our conversations flow more casually as opposed to my stiff, ridged, "Oh, I see…that's nice," talks with Charlie. Aro is more relaxed and enjoys life and is more understanding. He's lenient but also knows when to draw the line when he needs to act like a parent, although he had no children of his own. I figure that's why he spoiled me so much growing up, being that I was his only niece.

"Work's work…" I shrug. "Today's my day off."

"Are you at the park again?" he suddenly asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

He gave a short laugh. "I can hear the birds in the background. I assume you're reading your favorite book?"

"Of course," I smile sheepishly to myself.

"Listen, dear, I've been thinking about this on my way here and thought it would be a good idea. But…only if you're up for it."

"Umm, what exactly is it?" I really hope he wasn't going to assign me a babysitter or worse, have me stay at Marie's house! The last birthday party we went to for one of her grandkids was so overwhelming. There were kids everywhere! I thought most of them were friends or classmates of the birthday boy, come to find out they were all family. I highly doubt I'd last a week with that many rugrats running around. I could picture myself being tied to a chair by jump rope as the house burned down.

"Isabella?" Aro broke my ramping thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry! What were you saying?" I shake the image away.

"I asked you if you would like to come stay in Volterra with me until the location shoot here is over," he repeats himself.

"Huh?"

He laughs a sigh. I can tell he's shaking his head at me with a smile. "So, how about it? I can have Jane book you a flight first thing tomorrow. I understand you're currently working and it's important to you, but I spoke to Lucy earlier this morning and got her blessing. She will allow you to return to work when you get back. I hope you don't mind that I called her. Besides, it's been ages since you've been here. A lot has changed."

Lucy was the store manager and was gaga over my uncle. She thought he was the most handsome man in all of the seven continents, so of course she'd do anything for him. She loves his long, dark hair that flows past his shoulder and his British accent. "He's very charming and so polite!" she'd gush. They went on a date once and he said he had a good time but he was just too busy to start any type of romantic relationship with anyone. Lucy was nice, but I was skeptical that she could handle being in the eye of the media if anything serious were to happen between them. She plays it cool when a few celebrities would come into the coffee shop but as soon as they leave, she'd turn into a crazed fan. I couldn't imagine how she would act being surrounded by them all the time if she went to events with Aro and the paparazzi constantly hounding her. It was a disaster waiting to happen. Lucky for me, I was kept low on the radar. So low, I was lower than dirt, which in this case, I didn't mind.

"Well? What do you say? This long distance call isn't getting any cheaper," he tries to be funny.

"I don't know, uncle. I mean, I would _love _to go to Italy for three months…who wouldn't?" I exclaim, "But…"

"But, what?" he sounds slightly disappointed at my hesitance to accept his offer.

"What I am going to do there? I feel like I'd just get in the way if I were on set. You know how uncoordinated I am," I remind him. "Do you want your production to fall apart before you've even started? I have no talent in anything so I don't know what kind of use I would be to you."

Aro softly laughs at my excuses. "Bella, I am not trying to get you to work for me." I was surprised that he called me 'Bella'. It was rare when he did and usually _only _did during those very sincere moments like this one. "I will admit that I don't like leaving you alone for so long although you are a very capable, young woman. But, still. As your uncle and current guardian, want to be there for you in case you need me. I would feel much more at ease if you were closer. Like you said, who wouldn't want to come to Italy?" I can sense him smirking as he tries to persuade me. It makes me think he was hiding something else in between his sentences.

"I don't know…" I still feel torn by the idea. Yes, I want to go, definitely! And yet, no…I didn't. The packing and moving part wasn't something I was looking forward to. I'm almost adjusted to living to LA and relocating to another place I hadn't been to in years and starting all over again, didn't seem so appealing. Volterra was no stranger to me, but I always just look at it as a small getaway, and now, I would have to live there like a local. Another reason for my hesitation is that the next closest city to Volterra was Tuscany. Now, when I say 'next closest', I don't mean a twenty minute drive. Tuscany is four hours away!

Volterra is more of a small town, higher up in elevation and half the size of Tuscany. The streets are narrow and the stone brick buildings are high. It's a beautiful place but there is only so much one could do there until you feel like you are closed off from the mainland. Forks gave me a similar feeling at first because it was five hours away from Seattle and you have to catch a ferry over, but I grew to enjoy the small town. There were closer areas my friends and I went to like Port Angeles and the San Juan Islands. In Volterra, however, the closest thing to it was more land and _sheep_.

"Thanks, uncle, but I think I'll stay. Three months isn't really that long. Before you know you it, you'll be back in good old sunny LA!" My voice isn't very reassuring as I try to fib my best of sounding optimistic for not needing to be there. I'm not a very good liar either. Any blind person could tell. My face was like an open book. I quietly cringe at my failed attempt knowing Aro wasn't buying it.

He's silent for a moment before he speaks again. "Well, why don't you take a few days to think about it? Jane always has her phone on and if you change your mind, just give her a call…alright?"

"Okay," I say softly. I didn't like lying to my uncle but I also didn't like so blatantly refusing him when he's been so gracious to me.

"It's gotten very late here and I have more interviews in the morning. I'm glad you are doing well. I'll call again soon if I don't hear from you. Take care, love."

"Bye, uncle…" I wait for his line to go dead before I hang up.

I keep thinking about how I'd keep myself busy for three months if I did go, but I kept coming up blank. I've glanced enough at Aro's schedule when Jane wasn't looking to know that he really wouldn't be able to devote much time to me with his own hectic work life. But, still, it was nice of him to say he wants to be around if I need him. If I trip and fall off a cliff and call him while I was hanging on a branch for my dear life, he'd most likely send Jane to rescue me. _"Jane, Isabella is plummeting to her doom. Can you save her before an unsuspecting local tries to help? She might accidentally pull them down with her. I need to review this scene,"_ I can hear him saying in my imaginings. Jane, being the ever faithful assistant, would salute and bring with her the entire police department. I swear that woman would take a bullet for that man.

The people at the park were gradually disappearing with their families for the day. I look at my watch and was surprised at how long I was sitting here. I pick up my book off the grass and place it back in my oversized Louis Vuitton purse, which was a gift from Alice. She looked horrified when she saw my brown leather satchel that I carried everywhere with me. It was slowly falling apart from being used so frequently that the small clip on it has already broken off. I didn't care though. It was convenient and my things fit nicely in it. That is, until it disappears one day from my room with my things dumped out on my bed and the bag sitting beside them. "Bella, as your friend, I cannot let you carry around such an outdated, horrific piece of material," she remembered her saying. When that little girl insists on something, there was no way to refuse her—whether you wanted to or not. She is like the Godfather, but more petite.

I look at my watch again and frown that Café Twilight is still closed. They usually didn't open until 6 p.m. and it would still be a few hours until I can order my favorite drink. The next best solution is to head to Starbucks. My work.

"Hey, Bella!" Lucy greets me.

"Hey, Lucy," I give her a quick wave.

"Your uncle called me earlier today," she tells me, looking rather happy and glowing. She was daydreaming about something until she snaps herself back into reality. "Umm, so anyway, I adjusted the schedule for next week so Lauren will be coming in to cover your shift starting tomorrow. No one really minds," she almost whispers the last part to me.

"Really?" I raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Not even Lauren?"

Lucy looks reluctant to say 'yes' because Lauren was probably kicking and screaming when she told her. "Well…you know how Lauren is. But, don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Go have a great time in Italy! Say hello to your uncle for me won't you?" her eyes were gleaming again.

"Actually, I won't be going."

"What?" she sounds a little more disappointed to hear the news than she should have been. I thought she would be happy I wasn't going so that more shifts could be covered. We weren't short on staff but sometimes having extra people to cover orders help with customer flow. "No, sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she laughs, embarrassed. "I just thought you would be excited to go."

"Yeah…well," I look away briefly, "I like working here and I'd rather stay in LA," I shrug. "It'll be hard trying to get back into the groove of things if I'm gone for so long."

"Oh, I see," Lucy nods with that hint of disappointment still in her voice. Was she trying to get rid of me? I know I was clumsy and make a few mistakes but I was a hard worker! I really did like this job and didn't want to lose it.

Just then, the door flies open with a heaving, upset blonde marching in. It was Lauren. I can't tell how upset she is with her sunglasses on but I swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears. She finally lowers her glasses to the lower part of her nose and glowers right in my direction. If looks could kill, I'd be ashes by now. That only confirms her foul aura that has enveloped the room was because of me.

"Hey, Lauren," Lucy looks and sounds nervous to see her. I move away from the counter since she was making a beeline to the manager.

"This is unfair, Lucy!" Lauren slams her hands on the counter. Luckily, no one was in the store to witness her crazy behavior. "You knew I had plans this week and you're making _me_ work _her_ shift?" she quickly glares at me, turning her back to her.

Lucy sighs. "Look, Lauren, I know you told me but you never put in a formal request like I asked you to. Everyone who wants to request time off must fill out the request form. If I don't see it in my inbox, then it doesn't exist. I assumed since you _didn't_ do what I asked you to do, you were willing to work." Lucy folds her arms and holds her ground. She wasn't one to be intimidated by her. It was _her _store after all.

"Oh, yeah? And what about little miss clumsy over here?" Lauren looks me up and down. I returned her look with a confused expression. "Did _she_ fill out a form or did you just give her the time off because you're in love with her uncle?" she spat out. "It's not fair to the rest of us that you're giving her special privileges just because you have a thing for him. I don't even know why you keep her employed. She can't get anything right! She's useless!"

"You're crossing the line, Lauren," Lucy gave her a firm warning. "As I recall, you made more mistakes than she did when you first started. I was actually debating whether or not to keep you when your probation period was over." Lauren's jaw drops open. "And yes, a form _was_ filled out for Bella."

"Wha…?" I was even more confused. I didn't remember filling out a form since news of the trip was only sprung on me less than an hour ago.

She walks over to her inbox and holds it closely to Lauren's face. Lauren practically snatches it from her and reads what was on the paper. "As stated, a family member can request a leave of absence for an employee with just cause. Her uncle faxed the form back to me this morning."

Lauren snorts at the request. "It still needs her signature so this isn't even valid!"

She takes it back from her and holds a pen out to me. "Bella?" she waits for me to sign, a small smirk playing on her lips.

My face turns red. Lauren's eyes are still on me like daggers with her jaw firmly locked into a frown. "I…umm…well, I really don't think I'm going to go," I answer quietly.

"Just go, Bella!" Lucy rolls her eyes, insisting I take the pen from her.

"You see!" Lauren exasperatedly throws her hands in the air. "She doesn't even want to go! Jesus, I'll sign my name on it if it means _I _can get out of this hole!"

"I'd watch what you say Lauren," it was now Lucy's turn to throw daggers at her. "I will not have you disrespect my store, the way I run my business, and on top of that, my personal life is none of _your_ business either. You were only kept around because the customers enjoy your happy-go-lucky persona. But, as for your own ethical behavior toward your coworkers and your _manager_, you are the worst employee we have." Lauren looks appalled by her words. "I gave you employee of the month hoping your attitude would change, but it seems to have just boosted your self-centered ego even more. If you want to get out of this _hole _so badly, then by all means, there's the door," Lucy points, not taking her eyes off her.

The blonde-haired brat was still in shock, looking at Lucy then at the door. "You can't be serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she answers sternly.

"Lucy, c'mon! You know I need this job!" she pleads. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean any of it. I was just…jealous. I love working here," she holds her head down. "I was also really looking forward to going to the beach, but I guess I can postpone it." She looks at me with hate still in her eyes, although her face looks calmer and more relaxed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said those things about you. You really are a hard worker. Forgive me?" she smiles sweetly. Like I don't know her game.

"Umm…yeah, sure," I half-smile. Nothing Lauren says really ever gets to me since she was known for whining and bitching about everything and everyone. In the beginning, she crushed what little self-confidence I had but it was something I got used to and Eric always tries to assure me that Lucy thought I was doing a good job. I figure it was true since she hasn't fired me yet from all the mistakes I've made, which I'm getting better at avoiding.

"So, c'mon, what do you say, Lus?" she turns her seemingly sweet, charming smile toward her. "Even if Bella isn't going, I'll still cover her shift for the week. She can relax at the beach for me."

The store manager is contemplating her decision, looking at me then back at Lauren and finally sighs. "Very well, but your unprofessional attitude needs to change. If I hear even the slightest snide remark again from you from _anyone_, you're gone. Understand?"

"Yes, understood!" she smiles. "Thanks, Lucy!"

"You're welcome," she says coolly. "I'll see you tomorrow," she leaves and walks back into her office to make some more changes to the week's schedule.

As soon as Lucy's door is closed, Lauren turns her attention to me, the evil look plastered again on her face. "Look, Swan, I only apologized to you for Lucy's sake, but don't think I meant it," she hisses quietly. "Just to set the record straight I still think you're a loser, you're lazy, and you're worthless!"

Now I was getting angry. Who the hell did she think she was talking to me like that? Did she think she was better than me with that black, ugly personality she had? "Look, Lauren, I don't understand what I did to you to make you hate me so much?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she scowles. "You know what you did!"

"Uhh…no. I don't," I give her an honest-to-goodness bewildered look. "Don't you think if I knew I would have apologized to you by now?"

"Perry."

"Huh?" I stare blankly at her.

"My ex-boyfriend," she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

I wrack my brain on this Perry guy. "You mean the customer I accidentally bumped into when I first started? That guy?"

"Yes, _that_ guy!" she replies with an attitude.

"What about him? I've never met the guy before in my life!" And it was true. It wasn't like I purposely did anything to make her jealous by talking to him when I accidently spilled his drink on him. I treated him just like any other customer that walks in. He wasn't even my type! "I didn't know he was your ex until after he walked out the door. And, I wasn't trying to flirt with him, I just replaced his drink!"

"It didn't look like it to me," she raises an angry eyebrow. "Not after he came back and asked for your number!"

"I didn't even give it to him!"

"How would I know?" she shrugs. "You could have waited to give it to him when I wasn't around. I heard he was out with some brunette that very night. That could have very well been you."

I laugh at her ridiculous accusations. "And what proof you do you have? It could have been anyone!" This girl was clearly demented.

"That could be true. I mean, for all I know you could have been busy whoring around the streets, picking up sleazy men, satisfying their filthy needs," she smirked evilly.

That right there did it. Her face became a target that my fist was being magnetically drawn to. I went in for the kill, horror and shock written across her face, determination in my eyes and fist tightly in ball, getting really for the impact of knuckle to face. Time felt like it slowed down when my anger finally bubbled to the surface.

Just as I was going to claim my victory, a forceful had stops me inches from her face. "What the hell is going on here?" Eric asks, frustrated and confused.

"She's crazy! Keep her away from me!" Lauren scrambles behind one of the tables across the room. It was a prefect alignment. If Eric hadn't intruded I would have gotten a perfect ten in my technique, even though I'd never punched anyone in the face before—or ever for that matter. I assume Eric was just getting back from his break when he saw us. I completely forgot that he was working today.

Lucy finally steps out from her office and looks at the three of us. "What's with all the commotion out here?"

"She's crazy! She tried to punch me in the nose after I apologized to her!" Lauren tries to play the innocent victim angle. "Do you really want someone violent like that working for you?"

A customer suddenly walks in with his kids, wondering what was taking place. The tension in the air was thick. "Lauren, go home," Lucy instructs politely in front of the customer.

"Welcome to Starbucks, sir!" Eric releases my arm and runs behind the counter, smiling at the man's children. "What can I get for you today?"

I was still angry and couldn't help but pace in place. If I saw her again before I calmed down, I'd rip her hair out. Yes, it was a girly move, but to see her with a bald spot would bring me joy if I couldn't ruin her face. "Bella, are you alright?" Lucy gently places her hand on my shoulder to keep me in place.

"I will be," I say quietly, my body still tingling with frustration.

She sits me down in the corner couch, settling across from me. "I know whatever happened is Lauren's fault. It always is," she rolls her eyes at her difficult employee. "Just take the week off to do what you want since she'll be working your shift. I'll have you both scheduled on different days from now on so you don't have to deal with her."

"Thanks, Lus…" I sigh.

We talked for a little while longer as we discuss my decision to stay. Lucy gives me a comforting hug before I leave. "See you soon," she smiles.

After today's events I feel exhausted when my body finally reaches my comfortable bed. My phone buzzes telling me I have an email. I sit up and see that Alice finally responded, but I don't have time to read it just yet. I have an important phone call to make.

I press the call button when I find the number I was looking for and wait for the person to answer. "He…hello?" they said groggily.

"Hi…it's me."

"Bella?" the sound of my voice surprises them. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing. Sorry for waking you, but okay. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Come to Italy."

"Oh," Jane sounds a little more awake. I hear her turn a night light on. "Okay, then. I'll look into booking the first flight out for you. Are you all packed?"

"No, but I will be."

"Okay, well…I'll call you back as soon as I have your itinerary and ride to the airport booked."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Jane."

"You're welcome. Your uncle will be very excited to see you and so will I."

"Me, too. Thanks again…goodnight."

I sigh at my phone. I can't believe I did it. Lucy told me that LA would always be here and that being with family should come first, regardless of where they were. In this case, Italy. The words I told Marie earlier that day rang clear in my ears. "_Family_ is more important." Lucy understands how I'm trying to get settled in LA, but says I should also consider the different possibilities that could be waiting for me in Volterra. She tells me not to look at it as moving again, but more like looking into a different adventure for three months, an adventure I could share with them when I return. I appreciate talking to Lucy because it put things in a different perspective for me.

I only hop Italy was ready for me because I sure wasn't ready for the county_._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, of course she's going to go to Italy! That's where a good chunk of the story is going to take place (hehe). Hoped you liked it. Please don't forget to review!


	3. Volterra, Italy

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the long updates. I'm trying to juggle this story and my Finance class. Such a headache! Anyways…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Volterra, Italy<strong>

"Welcome to Florence, Tuscany. We hope you enjoy your stay in Italy," the captain says over the speaker after he first says it in Italian.

Jane booked me on Air France with a direct flight in first class so I didn't have to bother with any stopovers. I land at Florence-Peretola "Amerigo Vespucci" Airport in Florence after a grueling nine hours and forty-five minutes of sitting on my butt. I did occasionally stand up to stretch but every time I did, someone came up to me asking if I need something. The only nice thing about sitting in first class is that you have your own section to yourself without having to sit next to anyone. The plush leather recliner seats are all aligned against the windows so that the stewardesses can walk around with enough room to check on the passengers and get them whatever they want. I'm the only one in my section under fifty. Everyone around me appears to be businessmen, dressed in their three piece suits and laptops on hand. I got the occasional stares wondering what a girl like me is doing in first class, politely smiling at their questioning looks.

At the baggage claim area, I see a man dressed in a black button up suit holding a sign that read: ISABELLA SWAN. Great, I thought, rolling my eyes. Of course that's the name my uncle would have them write. I half-smile at the man to let him know he found me. After he acknowledges my greeting, he immediately grabs my carryon. "Welcome to Italy, Signora Isabella," he says in his Italian accent. "My name is Felix. I was sent by Signor Aro to bring you to him."

"Thanks…and it's just Bella," I correct. He nods and smiles making sure to remember what I prefer to be called. Felix appears to be in his mid-thirties if not younger. He's very big, tall, and thick through the shoulders. He is also somewhat intimidating to look at, like he can crush me with a flick of his fingers. He has a slightly olive complexion with short, cropped, black hair. He is pretty handsome—not that anyone here in Italy looked less than model perfect. The next thing I notice is the gold necklace he is wearing that resembled a crest of some kind.

"Do you have many bags?" he asks, bringing me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh...uhh…no," I shake my head, smiling. "Oh, there it is," I point, reaching out to grab it when he beats me to the handle. He carries it off the conveyer belt without any effort. I couldn't do anything but step back, bumping into someone I didn't see. "Oh, sorry…_perdonatemi_," I say, apologizing.

The man shakes his head, confused at my words, smiling and waving his hands trying to tell me he didn't understand a word that came out of my mouth. "Ahh…sorry…I don't speak English good…no Italian."

"Oh," I nod my head politely, continuing to smile. He must be from another country who is visiting like me. I look around and a lot of people are hugging what looks like family and friends. It kind of makes me wish I had that kind of welcoming, but I understand how busy Aro was.

"You speak Italian?" Felix finally breaks the silence as we start to walk toward the car.

"Only a little. I used to spend a few summers here when I was younger. I took Spanish in high school," I smile sheepishly.

Felix grins. "Well, I suppose that is close enough."

As we finally get to the black tinted town car, he instructs me to go ahead and have a seat in the back while he puts my luggage and backpack in the trunk. The car smells of new leather with a few magazines laid out next to me like Italian _Vogue, Cosmopolitan, _and _Elle_. There is even an Italian newspaper in the mix, which I stay away from. I wasn't sure who they belong to so I ask Felix about it.

"Umm…Felix, I think someone might have left their things back here?" I lean forward once he gets into the driver's seat.

He looks back to see what I'm referring to. He smiles again. "No, signora, those are for you—to read while you are in the car. Also," he grabs something from his inner coat pocket, "this is for you." He starts the car as soon as I take it from him.

It is a letter with my name on it and I recognize the handwriting to be Jane's. It is basically Jane greeting me to Italy and how excited they are. She also gives me the address and phone number of the hotel villa they are renting near the location of where filming is suppose to take place and a room key. She tells me in the note to go ahead and get settled in and that she will check on me in a few hours. She is off with my uncle touring the countryside for another possible location so she couldn't personally greet me. I place the note in my Louis Vuitton purse and rummage through the stacks of reading material, my interest settling on a gossip magazine.

I flip through the pages, briefly reading the articles about how celebrities lost weight, who was cheating on whom, and who wore it best. I smile seeing one of Alice's designs on Monica Bellucci, a gorgeous Italian actress that was in the last two Matrix movies and the Brothers Grimm. Even for a fifty-something-year-old woman, she hasn't lost her vibrant glow. The next small article I see is of Aro's new movie. Apparently the new title of the movie is going to be called _Fair Play_. It was a catchy title, I thought.

There is also a picture of someone the paparazzi tried to snap, but a big bouncer looking man and a blonde-haired woman is blocking the shot. They have a jacket over his head, covering him. The only real shot they get is of the football looking ring on his right ring finger that has a gold band set in black stone with a crest. Crest symbols appear to be popular here. The woman in the picture is also gorgeous. I wonder if she's an actress herself. The man hiding under the black leather jacket must be playing the leading role, whoever he is. I doubt Aro would be thrilled seeing this if he hadn't already. The big press conference isn't until a few days from now and he was trying hard to keep the actors inconspicuous.

The car ride lasts about an hour as I continue to occupy myself with magazines until Felix finally parks the car. I hadn't been paying much attention after we passed the main parts of the city and the view changed to mostly landscape outside my window. I roll down the dark tinted glass so I can see better and find us at a smaller terminal parked right on the tarmac by a private jet. I have no idea where we are. Felix gets out of the car and opens my door. "Signora," he says, gesturing for me to step out.

I scoot over to the side and throwing one leg out the door followed by the other. He closes the door behind me and goes for my things in the trunk. I look around and don't see any other aircrafts here. There is even a small red carpet that leads to the plane's entrance. A woman in a pencil skirt with a white fitted blouse steps out and approaches us from the small aircraft. "_Benvenuti!_ Welcome to Italy, signora. My name is Natalie and I will be your head stewardess on your flight to Volterra," she smiles her pearly whites at me. Her hair is slicked back in a bun, much like Jane's, but tighter. She also has big brown eyes and thick dark lashes.

Felix is already on his way to the plane with my things in his hands while I stay by the car. "Please go ahead and board the plane, signora," Natalie tries to usher me forward.

"Sorry, I was just used to driving all the way there," I tell her. Not that I was looking forward to it by any means. "I had no idea he would send a private jet for me."

"Well, actually, this private jet belongs to your uncle. He uses it often when he travels around Europe. Signor Aro tires of the long travel so this air field was built especially for him. It will also be a more convenient form of transportation for you. You will be landing only a couple of miles away from Volterra."

My excitement perks up a little. Having a famous uncle did have its advantages, but I have to remind myself to keep my cool when it came to his fame. My parents made sure they kept my feet firmly planted on the ground whenever he would take me on expensive vacations and shopping sprees when I was younger. I know the value of a dollar and growing up with my mother, Renee, she always made me put the money Aro gave me every year on my birthday in a savings account and only let me spent a small portion of it on whatever I wanted. It was frustrating for a little girl not being able to get a bunch of sneakers she had her eyes on, but saving up for several years added to my college fund, even though Aro was willing to pay for all four years of my tuition. However, my parents wouldn't allow it, especially Charlie, who I think didn't want to be shown up by Aro and prove to him that he can support his only daughter's education without any help. "Only live within you means," he used to remind me.

I strap on my seatbelt and relax into the cream leather seat. This is more comfortable than the one I sat in on my flight over. There are eight plush seats total, four on each side, with a big gap in between each seat where another passenger seat can be placed in the middle. There are also two stewardesses, Natalie, and another female named Irina. Her accent sounds slightly Russian, also dressed in the same attire as her coworker. The captain comes to greet me, expressing how happy they are to have me aboard and promises me a safe flight. He is apparently good friends with Aro. He gives me the flight details and says that it will take about two hours at the speed we are going to be flying at, landing just outside of Volterra.

Because Volterra is a small city full of narrow areas, there is no way any sort of plane, even a bicycle with wings strapped to it, would fit in the streets. On the backside of Volterra is a little seaport for fishermen and those who could afford expensive boats, which still wasn't big enough even for a sea plane because the docks are too close together. From far away the town looks like it sits on top of a mountain covered by surrounding trees.

"Would you like something to drink?" Irina asks me, holding out a bottle of expensive water. Well, I assume it was expensive because it was in a glass bottle with fancy writing on it. I thank her and place it on the tray beside me. Felix sits near the front by the door talking to Natalie. She gently squeezes his arm when the captain asks for everyone to take a seat as we were about to depart. I take the magazines with me from the car so I can finish skimming through them. Even if the flight still takes about five hours, it will be more of a relief by plane since we are allowed to walk around the cabin that has a wide aisle and plenty of leg room; a layout you don't normally have in a car unless you drove a large tank. Or bus.

I finally open the bottled water I was given and take a sip. The cool, refreshing liquid down my throat makes me feel better. I hadn't realized how thirsty I am. It gives a tingling feeling in my mouth telling me that it is definitely an expensive brand. My _Dasani_ and _Aquafina_ bottles never did that. They are merely tap water compared to this magical water that only the gods probably drank in Volterra. The gods, meaning Aro and those who can afford to stock up on it.

The plane ride is quiet. All I hear is the soft humming of the engine plane and the sound of the wind outside my window. Natalie and Irina are chit-chatting in hush whispers where they sit. I lean forward in my seat to try and get a better glimpse of Felix who seems to have fallen asleep, his head slightly tilted to the side toward the aisle. Looking at his comfortable form starts to make me sleepy, too. There is still about forty-five minutes left until we land, according to my watch. It is plenty of time for a power nap. It was, after all, way past my bedtime if I was still on west coast time.

An involuntary yawn escapes from my lips as I recline my seat, my arms folded in front of my chest, letting the Sandman's sleeping dust wash over me. I yawn a few more times before I fall into a dreamless dream. I finally wake to the sound of the captain announcing we are landing soon. I swear I just closed my eyes ten minutes ago, but my watch says otherwise. I position my seat back up and stare out the window again. We are passing more landscape and a strip of concrete road with two lanes travelling one way, each way. It really looks like the country out here minus the rolling fields. To my surprise, I see a yellow Porsche fly out of nowhere, zipping by a slow moving tractor in its path, swerving smoothly over to the opposite lane and then back in the correct lane again, completing the takeover in an instant. I never knew such cars existed here, but then again, Aro did say things had changed quite a bit since my last visit.

The urge to dispose of the water in my system I drank earlier suddenly creeps up on me. I shouldn't have drunk the one and a half bottles Irina gave me. I feel like a camel storing it in my hump, in this case, my tiny bladder. I was fighting with the decision to wait until we land or hurry and sneak to the back to quickly use the bathroom. Natalie has already checked up on me so she wasn't going to notice if I'm not in my seat and I doubt these jets have security cameras. Or at least, I hope they didn't! I decide to wait but the image of an exploding geyser keeps appearing in my mind.

No matter how hard I try to cross my legs or distract myself, I really had to go! _Badly._ I also wasn't about to pee in my pants. Never making that same mistake again like I did in the third grade. We were watching some movie my teacher brought in and I really had to go but I didn't want to miss any part of it. When I finally got up, it was already too late. The kids teased me for a whole week calling me 'bellow yellow'. Ugh. It was horrible. I ran out of the room crying, bumping into the door since I had my eyes closed, which sent the room in an even bigger uproar. The following day I lied to my mother that all the kids in my class had lice so that I could stay home and not face any of them after that mortifying incident. She called the school and wasn't very pleased with me when she heard all the kids were perfectly fine. Oops.

I undid my seatbelt and made a quick, quiet dash to the back of the jet plane. I lock the stall so it says 'occupied' and did my business. I smile happily and content that my bladder now feels ten pounds lighter. I wash my hands and sneak back to my seat without anyone even knowing I was missing. I grin to myself thinking I'm pretty slick with no one the wiser. I was trying to strap myself back in but one of the seatbelt straps had fallen over the seat, dangling, so I reached down sideways trying to feel the end of it where the metal clip-on was and finally found it. I click the belt together and adjust the strap for it to fit better around my waist, however, it was stuck. I kept pulling on it but it was still too loose. The final tug I give causes my elbow to hit the half-opened bottle next to me that sat on the small tray to my side. Instead of a little water spilling on me, the cap itself came off, the glass bottle flying toward me from the rough landing we made. I let out a short, startled scream as the cold liquid graces my lap and the bottom half of my blue shirt with speckles of water all over me, even my face.

Felix looks back wondering what happened but the way he was positioned he couldn't see me clearly. Natalie came rushing over, holding onto the top of the seats to support her balance as the plane hadn't stopped moving yet. "Signora, are you all right?" she asks concerned. She gasps slightly with her hand over her mouth when she finally sees my misfortune.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumble and embarrassed, wiping some of the water off my cheek with my hand.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Irina is right on her toes. She mimics Natalie's reaction when she sees me. "Oh…"

They are both quiet for a moment as if they've never seen water spilled on anyone before, just staring at my lap. It was actually more awkward than embarrassing. "Umm…is there a towel on the plane or anything?" I ask, now annoyed.

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course," Natalie finally snaps out of it. She gives Irina a look to go get me one.

"Oh, yes! Right away," Irina quickly returns back to the font of the plane.

I undid my seatbelt again after the plane finally parks on the strip. The only type of towel they had was the size of a dish rag. Irina gave me two to see what I could do with it. They leave me alone to attend to my mess when Felix makes his appearance, moving politely to the side to let them pass. "Are you all right, signora?" his reaction was a little more subtle than the stewardesses.

"Yeah, it's nothing. It's just me being…me," I sit up, more annoyed with myself. How did I not see this happening? Felix gives me a quizzical look, not really understanding what I meant. "I'm pretty clumsy," I explain.

"Oh…I see," he nods his head. "Well, then, you should be very careful in the streets of Volterra. Many people like to, how you say, _bicicletta_…" he thought on the translation, "bicycle in the streets. They sometimes don't pay attention to the people."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind."

Even though I was wearing dark jeans, the water spot made it look even darker around my crotch area. I try to dry as much of it as I can and wringed my shirt a little but that just made it look worse now that it was semi-wrinkled. I hold the wet spot of the cotton material out so that it stops rubbing against my skin. The only thing I can do is hide the accident with my jacket tucked closely in front of me. This scene slightly reminds me of the third grade again, minus the crying. I sigh since I can't change until we get to the hotel villa. I slowly follow behind Felix, my head down, to the new town car waiting for us and just like before, I step into the back seat while he put my things in the trunk.

"Don't worry, signora, we'll be there soon," he smiles at me from the inside mirror. I half-smile back as we drive off. In my haste to get out of the plane, I left the magazines inside. I guess Natalie and Irina can put them to good use or throw them away for me. I won't have time to glance through them anyway since we will be in Volterra in about twenty minutes. I am suddenly excited as we draw nearer the small city, I think mostly because I want to change out of these dirty clothes I've been travelling in for almost twelve hours. Twenty minutes later Felix announces, "There she is."

I opened the tinted window and stick my head out, letting the breeze play with my hair. It is colder and a little cloudier here than it was in Florence. Volterra appears bigger and bigger the close we arrive. It really does look secluded from the world, sitting high up in its elevated territory. The entire city appears to be protruding from the trees when you look at it from the distance, as if the trees had bore it. There is also only one way in and one way out. The only other way was through the seaport, which is a difficult path if you didn't have a boat.

Felix keeps honking at people who were leisurely strolling in front of us, looking back like they didn't care if he hit them. They continue to walk, only moving over when they feel like it so we could inch forward. It also didn't help that we were on a small hill going upwards. Life here is definitely different than it is in LA or Forks. In LA, there would have been a crowd of people in the streets cursing at us saying they had the right of way—even though they didn't. In Forks, people would be running to get _out_ of your way, apologizing for being there in the first place. The only people who quickly obliges to Felix's road rage are the tourists. They stick out like a sore thumb with their maps and fancy cameras around their necks. Some are even taking pictures of the expensive town car. It also isn't that difficult to spot the paparazzi. I figure we must be close to the hotel villa because I keep seeing more and more of them.

"Here we are, signora," he turns off the engine. He opens my car door and doesn't wait for me to get out of it this time. Instead, he goes straight for my luggage and proceeds inside my new home for the next three months. It has a rustic feel to it with square tops built with different heights marking how many floors there were in each section. The pastel color of it matches most of the buildings in the neighborhood, but stands out the most, as it is the biggest with banners hanging down the balconies that say: _Villa al Mare._ From what I remember it means _Villa by the Sea_. I guess it is a fitting name since it was close enough to the seaport. Aro's own villa isn't too far off and is gated away from the public. I assume he didn't want to stay there so the media wouldn't hound him in his own home.

Felix is over at the front desk talking to the person behind the counter when I finally enter. He is a bald man with brown eyes, looking like he was in his 40s but still handsome and fit. Sort of like George Clooney, except with no hair. He peeks over Felix's shoulder to glance at me, smiles, and then continues his conversation. By the time I reach them, he smiles at me again and assists the next customer. I look at Felix wondering what I should do next. "He says you should already have the key to your room, Signora Jane checked you in this morning. Someone will also be here soon to take you upstairs."

"Okay…thanks," I slip my hands in my pockets to wait. I put on my jacket and zip it to cover the water stain that hasn't dried yet. A few minutes later, a bellboy with a cart comes by. Felix says something to him in Italian about my luggage to which he only nods.

"He will take you to your room so I will take my leave now. I am sure I will see you again," the dark-haired driver smiles at me. "Be safe in Volterra," he grins, lightly teasing.

After the long drive and making sure I got here in one piece, it was only right that I give Felix a tip for his services. "Wait!" I call to him, digging through my purse for money. I still had American currency dollars, which isn't accepted here so I had to search for _lira_ bills—the currency of Italy. Jane is also kind enough to provide me with their currency so I didn't have to stop by the bank to exchange the American bills I have. I pull out what I believe is about twenty American dollars and hand it to him.

"No, signora," he politely declines, waving away my offer. "I am employed by Signor Aro so there is no need to give me money. I am happy to be of service."

"Oh," I say a little surprised. I thought he was a rent-a-driver or something, if those even exist here. Still, I feel I owned him something so I still offer it telling him Aro didn't need to know.

He laughs softly and still refuses. "Have a wonderful day, Signora Bella," he walks off. I turn to the bellboy who just shrugs at me. I shrug back not knowing what else to do and laugh since we both look confused, me—not understanding why Felix wouldn't take the money, and him—most likely not understanding what we were saying.

The bellboy motions for me to follow him to the elevators after he places my belongings on the cart. He is short and scrawny, much like Jacob when he was younger and no longer the case. His name tag said: Maurice. I watch his foot tapping against the onyx tiling as we wait to step out. My room is on the fifth floor in the east wing of the hotel villa. When we get there, I only see two doors, one to the right and one to the left in the long hallway filled with tables and vases of flowers. Straight ahead is a small terrace. "_La tua camera è il diritto_," he points to the right door. I figure that is my room. "_La chiave?_" he did a turning motion with his hand.

"Oh, key!" I exclaim, almost forgetting that Jane included it with the letter and money. I take it out of the envelope and insert it into the key hole, turning the handle. Maurice pushes the door wide open to bring the cart inside. He places my things by the door and clears his throat with his palm facing outward toward me. I look at him and then his hand, a cheesy smile on his face. Of course _he_ would expect a tip. I inwardly roll my eyes and give him a few lire bills, but not as much as I wanted to give to Felix.

"_Grazie. Godetevi il vostro soggiorno!_" he shows another cheesy grin and walks out, closing the door behind him. He was speaking too fast for me to understand anything he had said—not that I understood much to begin with. All I could make out was 'thank you'.

I place my purse on the nearby chair and look around. The room is absolutely beautiful. It looks like a penthouse suite. It has ivory brown granite stone flooring and cream walls. There is a huge twilled champagne carpet on the floor with diamond designs that cover most of the room and the couches and chairs are also covered in white twilled sheets. Even the ottomans and mahogany coffee tables look Victorian. To the far end of the room is a fireplace positioned against the wall with more chairs and a cute zebra-striped cushioned piano type chair. There are also different types of paintings and vases placed all over the room that are wood and dark metal. I even have a big banana plant next to the fireplace, the kind that emperors were fanned with. Up above me is a dark wooden-brown chandelier with actual thick candle sticks in them.

The room is cozy and has the perfect amount of things in its décor. There are a lot of big items but they are all strategically placed so that a person has enough room to walk around comfortably without bumping into something, which was perfect for me. I prefer not to add property damage to my uncle's room bill. The one thing that got me what the natural light coming in from the three arched terrace glass doors I have. Yes, I said three doors. They are in perfect alignment with a painting on the wall in between each one. I walk out and see two more chandeliers dandling from the covered roof top and curtains I can use to close off the terrace to the public if I want some privacy. It is really like my own little private getaway.

I glance out into the city, the seaport in perfect view. On the other side I can see pastoral farmhouses, and tiny villages around the city sequestered in the hills, and the rustic city square that has remained untouched by the technological advances of the twenty-first century. The fountain situated in the center of the city square also remains unchanged next to the big clock tower. I didn't know what it was about this place, but it always gives me the same feeling every time I am here. The feeling of excitement, like something good was about to happen. I only hope my intuition is right.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, now that Bella's settled in, we can finally get to the good stuff. ;) Please don't forget to review! I would love to know what you think of the story so far!


	4. The Dinner

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: The Dinner<strong>

Dark clouds start to roll in and I can feel small drops of water on my exposed skin. The city from the terrace still looks beautiful even with the shadows forming around it. This is probably the gloomy weather Aro was talking about that kept delaying their shoot. I suddenly wonder if they were on their way back to the villa. It is close to four o'clock in the afternoon and since there is no knowing what time they were going to return, I decide to unpack. I turn to march back inside when I hear the roar of an engine pull up and a small honk that follows after it. Hoping that it was Aro or Jane, I ran to the ledge to get a better look and braced myself back from running too fast. If I didn't stop myself in time I would have plummeted down from five stories. Why Aro didn't think to put someone like me on the ground floor where it was safer was _beyond_ me.

I curiously examine the parked vehicle by the entrance. It was the same yellow Porsche I saw speeding around earlier while I was on the plane. A valet ran to the door and opened it for the driver. A small woman steps out with a silk scarf around her head wearing sunglasses. I couldn't really see her face but something about her looks familiar. She says a few words to the valet before giving him her keys. The small droplets of rain didn't seem to bother her while she stood there long after the valet had driven away with her car. She takes out a cell phone from her purse and stares at it, appearing frustrated about something. Maybe she missed a call or was waiting for a call? I continue to stare at her inconspicuously. This small woman finally takes off her sunglasses and tilts her head to the sky and smiles. If she looked but an inch to her left, we would have made eye contact.

"Alice?" I exclaim loudly, my voice giving off a small echo into the air. I couldn't believe it was her! I recognize her immediately. I knew her small frame looked familiar. I had never seen her car before and was amazed at her driving skills.

"Bella?" she stares back, squinting to make sure it was really me.

I wave down to her. "I'm coming down!" I see her run inside like an excited little girl on Christmas morning as I dash to the lobby to meet her.

"Alice!" I squeal, hugging her, when we finally collide into each other's arms for a hug. I feel like I hadn't seen her in ages. She squeezes me as tightly as I do.

"Finally! You're here!" she holds me back a bit so she can take a look at me. "I've been waiting for your reply all day!"

I open my mouth to say something and then quickly close it, giving her a baffled look. "What do you mean, 'Finally, you're here'? You knew I was…coming?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Did you not read my email?"

I remember receiving it the night I decided to take my uncle's offer but forgot to read it after I called Jane. It was still sitting in my inbox marked as unread mail. "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to. I had to rush packing, find my passport, money, I even—"

"Fine, fine…" she stops me from continuing. "I get it," she sighs with her hands on her hips. She then suddenly smirks. "Well, if you read my email, you would have known that I was also in Volterra."

"I see that now," I look at her up and down, a smirk on my own lips. "But how? I mean…why?"

"That's a very good question. But, first, I need to get out of these clothes!" she makes a face at her appearance. "I've been wearing this outfit for half the day and I'm practically soaked!" I laugh at Alice's expression. She is like a tiny child pouting. She never likes being in the same outfit for very long, not when she has the ability to change into anything she wants. "C'mon, let's go up to my room!" her eyes sparkle at the thought. She takes me by the hand and gracefully tugged me upstairs.

I'm surprised that the room across from mine belongs to her. "I'm right on the other side," I tell her.

"Oh, I know," she keeps her smirk.

"What do you mean?" I eye her as she leads me into her room. It was similar to mine but her room has more of a brownish, cream and gold décor. And as usual she had her racks of clothes stationed to one side of the room with shoes of varying heights piled up neatly in rows.

"Since their closet space here was way too small I asked them to clear that side," she said as if she had read my mind. "There are a few outfits there for you, too. I was able to go shopping before you arrived."

"Okay, Alice," I shake my head, more confused than ever, "I still don't get what you're doing here and how you knew _I _was going to be in Italy. You said Europe but I never imagined Italy, let alone Volterra." I couldn't wrap my brain around it. Alice can also be so cryptic that it drove me crazy! She is the type to tell you on a need to know basis and most of the time, you didn't need to know. She keeps her little secrets to herself then tells you when she thinks it is appropriate. The little dark-haired girl can also sometimes blame it on being forgetful, but I know her better than that. Alice is very smart, cunning, and always has something up her sleeve. That's how she is.

"Fine," she quickly turns to face me. "You sit, while I change and explain," she about-faces toward her collection. She also wasn't shy about changing in front of me and strips out of her damp clothes immediately, leaving her bra and panties on with her back in my direction. It took a while to get used to, but she did it so often that I no longer paid it any mind. I find myself doing it in front of her unconsciously sometimes when I'd get ready at her place on those nights she likes to drag me out when Jasper is working late.

"Yes, please do," I make myself comfortable.

"I received a phone call asking me to dress and style the cast members for the movie Aro was directing, and since I know some of them personally, I couldn't say no. It also gave me the opportunity to visit Italy again. You know how I _love_ their style here! One of the many great fashion styles begin in Europe. It was really last minute that's why I couldn't tell you until the night I was leaving." She pauses for a moment, walking back and forth with her finger pointing at the blouses that she was trying to decide on. "So, anyway, Aro said that he was thinking of inviting his niece to stay here while the filming was going on so that she wasn't stuck being home alone in LA and asked if I could keep her company. I said, 'Sure, why not!' since it'll be fun doing something with someone who wasn't busy on the set all the time."

"So…you knew I was his niece all along?" I ask a little guilty for not telling her. It wasn't that I didn't trust Alice I just didn't like talking about my uncle's career with people.

"No, not all," she shakes her head, "I would never have guessed—until he started talking about you."

"He talked about me? What did he say?" I lean forward into the seat. I hope Aro didn't tell her anything too embarrassing, not like she didn't already have any embarrassing stories of me to exchange with him.

Alice gives a short quiet laugh. "Don't worry. Your uncle adores you, so nothing too embarrassing. He just mentioned how you were living in the Northwest for a few years, a little uncoordinated, and works at the Starbucks on Embry Street. When he said those things, I got curious because it sounded a lot like you so I asked what your name was. At first he said, Isabella, so I dismissed the idea, but then he added that you prefer to be called _Bella_. I then yelled, 'Bella Swan?'" she laughs out loud.

"Did he fall out of his seat?" I ask laughing at her expression. She was wide-eyed with excitement showing through them.

"He was taken aback a bit," she chuckles, "turning pale. I told him how I knew you but never realized that you were related. He was ecstatic that we were already such good friends and I think that night is when he finally called you? I only got the chance to reply to your email telling you to get your butt over here after that, which apparently you never read," she raises an eyebrow. "But, nevertheless, I'm glad you're here," she smiles shortly after. Alice put on a pair of black shiny TOMS and sits down in the opposite couch from me.

"Listen, Alice, I'm really sorry for not telling you that he was my uncle—" I begin to apologize.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she waves away my worries. "I completely understand how you don't want people to look at you based on your uncle's fame. It's a smart thing to do. Living in LA, you'll meet all sorts of people wanting you for one favor or another if they think they can use you to get their foot in the door. Having a talented and famous relative can be a good thing and a bad thing—pros and cons. There's not one person in the States or even here in Europe who doesn't know who Aro Alexandros is. _Alexandros_?" Alice ponders on his name, "That doesn't very…Italian?"

"It's because it's not," I grin. "Aro's father is originally from Greece."

"Wait…so you're part Grecian?" she tilts her head to the side. "Interesting…"

"No." I shake my head with a smile. "My gram met his father in Santorini on a whirlwind romance and settled here in Volterra. But things didn't really work out between them so gram moved back to the States and eventually remarried, giving birth to my mom, Renee. Aro's father convinced my gram to let him grow up in Volterra to learn about their culture and the wine business he was running at the time. He had a lot of business dealings in England so they were there for most of his earlier years."

"Ah," Alice straightens her posture. "So that where the British accent comes from."

"Exactly. Gram knew how important his vineyard was so she agreed to let Aro live here until he was eighteen. Then, after that, Aro was to come live with her and her new family. He was excited to come to California—where my grandparents and mom lived at the time—because of all the action, romance, and western movies he watched while growing up. He knew it all happened in _Hollywood_ and wanted to create movies like that so he enrolled in film school. He still travels here all the time to see how the vineyard is doing that he's left in the care of his employees that have been its caretakers for years."

"Wow…what an interesting background your uncle has. I never knew."

"So, what about you? I just realize I know nothing of _your_ background," I say to her.

Alice starts to look uncomfortable. "Well, let's just say I come from a very talented family. We're all kind of in the entertainment and fashion industry, except for my father who is a doctor in Chicago, where I'm originally from."

"Do any of them live in California?"

"One of my brothers just recently moved to LA. The other has been there for a while like me. He was the first to move out. My mom floats around from place to place due to the demands of her job. My dad, since he's one of the top surgeons in Chicago, doesn't get a lot of time off, but my parents talk on the phone everyday or skype. After all these years, they're still very much devoted and in love with each other. They're really great, very supportive of everything we do."

"That sounds nice," I comment with a smile.

"But, enough about that!" Alice stands on her toes, "We're both here in Italy!" she squeals again, pulling me up off the couch to jump up and down with her. I wasn't as into it as she was, in fact, I just did it to entertain her, while I laugh at her childlike behavior.

"Alice?" someone's voice came through the door. We stop immediately to see who it was. Jane's head pokes through the door searching for her. "Bella!" she exclaims, letting herself in. She looks relieved to see me. "I came to check on you but you weren't answering the door. I heard voices in here and hoped this is where you were. I'm glad you found Alice."

"Don't worry, Jane! I'll take good care of her," my friend beamed.

"I'm sure you will," Jane gives her a small, amused laugh. "Have you settled in okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, just need to unpack my things."

"Okay, good. Aro is still looking at some other locations but he should be back in time for dinner. We're having a group dinner with the cast and crew tonight so I expect the both of you to be there. Especially you, Bella—your uncle has been waiting to see you. Alice, you remember that restaurant a few blocks down called _Luna_ we had our pre-meetings at?" she asks her.

"Yes, I do. I'll bring Bella with me."

"Great. Please be there by 7 p.m. It's assigned seating so be sure to find your place cards."

"Are we sitting next to each other?" she asks in a hopeful tone, ready to look disappointed if we weren't.

Jane smiles at us. "Of course you are. I'll see you girls tonight."

After she leaves, Alice almost tears off my arm, dragging me to her clothing racks. "I have the perfect outfit for you!"

"Alice, no!" I whine. "It's too early for you to be trying to play dress up with me. I just got here!"

"Bella, you're in Italy now. I went and bought all these extra materials and clothes for you and I expect you to wear them," she looks me squarely in the eyes. "You're here for three months on a nice, long vacation, so relax and get out of your comfort zone a little! I won't take no for an answer, not this time. And I know you still keep the packages I've given you under your bed at home."

How did she know that? Alice folds her arms across her chest, unwilling to budge. I knew it was a battle I wasn't going to win so I sigh at my defeat. "Nothing _too _extravagant, Alice…" I request dryly.

A mischievous smile appears on her lips. "I'll see what I can manage."

We still had about two hours left until we have to be at the restaurant that Alice says takes about ten minutes to walk to. She gets ready first, changing again while barely being in her second outfit today while I take a shower in her bathroom. By the time I get to the living room she has all her accessories laid out. There is makeup, hair products, and hair tools and everything else in between, all in neat rows on the floor and on the dresser. "Alice…this is way too much…" I gawk at everything. I feel like I just walked into Sephora.

"Come, sit," she instructs. "We'll put your clothes on last so you can stay in the bathrobe."

"Nothing too crazy, Alice," I warn her again as I sit down.

She says nothing but roll her eyes at me. "Bella, I'm a professional. This is what I do for a living remember? Have you ever seen any celebrity that I've worked on or dressed looking less than perfect?" It may seem like a bold statement but not coming from her. She was good at what she did and everyone knew it.

There is also no mirror directly in front of me so I have no idea what she is doing. However, I am able to glance at the colors of the makeup she's putting on me, which are primarily light shades of pink and a hint of blue. "It's to make your eyes pop out a little," she explains. "The first thing everyone will notice will your big brown eyes," she smiles to herself. Next up was my hair. She dries it with a blow dryer and round brush and adds a few simple curls to give my brown hair some volume. After I've been dried, plucked and made over, Alice takes a step back to admire her work. "You look gorgeous, Bella!"

Her words make me nervous. I'm never one to wear a lot of makeup. I am afraid I was going to look too dolled up, but I told myself I have to trust Alice because she knows how to bring out people's best features with a single brush stroke. "Umm…thanks?"

Her cheerful smile drops. "Stop freaking out, Bella!" she rolls her eyes for the millionth time at me today. "Trust me, you'll love it! Now, we have to get you into your outfit." She walks to the end of the last rack and gives me a zipped up bag. "Here. Put this on."

"What it is?" I take the bag, wondering about its contents.

"Clothes…duh! Now, go change!" she pushes me behind a divider, the kind where women used to get dressed behind in their rooms. I know she doesn't want me changing in the bathroom because then I'd be able to see what I look like in the mirror and my appearance wasn't something she was ready for me to see. I throw the bathrobe over the top of the divider and change into the two pieces of material she gave me. It was a lot simpler than I thought. One was a thin, light blue, oversize shirt with a striped ruffle that started from the right shoulder and made its way down to the middle. The neckline is meant to be wide to have one shoulder exposed where the ruffle was. The next item is a simple pair of jean shorts that was folded once with the lining of the pockets sticking out. When I'm done dressing, Alice smiles and hands me a pair of gold gladiator sandals. "Perfect!" she claps excitedly. "Simple yet _chic_."

"Can I look at myself now?" I ask, getting anxious at all the fuss she was making.

She looks at her watch before answering me. "Yes, but we don't have a lot of time. We need to get to the restaurant."

I also glance at my watch as well and see that it was ten to seven. I gasp since Jane said not to be late. She is all about promptness, especially when it came to things she was in charge of. I was five minutes late for a ribbon cutting my uncle was doing once and she practically bit my head off. Even though I told her I saw him cut the ribbon from where I was in the parking lot, she didn't want to hear it, saying it wasn't the same as actually witnessing it…whatever that means. I ran to my room and almost tripped on the carpet but I caught myself in time before I did a face-plant, only bumping my knee on the chair. I didn't care about the bruise that I know was going to eventually form, and grabbed my purse then ran back to Alice's room. "We need to go!"

"Stop worrying, Bella. Everyone is running late," Alice replies, reapplying her lip gloss. "Stay still for a second."

"We don't have a second, we need to get going!" I tell her. "You don't know Jane." She grabs my cheeks with one hand, ignoring me, my lips pouting outward from my cheeks being squeezed in. "What are you doing, Alice?" I mumble in between her grasp.

"I said stay still for a second," she takes the same lip gloss she was using and applies some on me. "There," she smiles again, letting my face go. "Now we can leave."

I roll my eyes and walk out of her room, waiting in the hallway. "Any day this century," I sigh.

"You worry way too much, Bella," she sighs back, walking ahead of me after she locked her door.

"Like I said, you don't know Jane."

"Don't worry about Jane. I have a strong feeling that your uncle is running late and so is she," she says nonchalantly.

I slightly grin at her presumption. "I've never known Jane to be late. Being late for Jane is like you losing one of your sketches."

"Ha! Never!" she raises her nose high in the air. "I _know _where all my sketches are. I even keep an inventory of what I've drawn. But, I'm telling you—everyone is running late. Watch us be the first ones there."

"Whatever you say, Alice," I say skeptically and smile to humor her.

We arrive to the restaurant and are lead to one of their banquet rooms with two long, wooden tables in the middle that can probably sit close to forty people. Wine glasses, pitchers of water, silverware, napkins, various candles and flowers floating in bowls are placed on the tables as well. I turn to the hostess wondering where the rest of the party was. "Excuse me…is anyone else here?"

"No, signora," she answers. "You are the first ones. Signore Aro said he will be a little late but to seat his guests." She smiles then leaves us in the great room.

"See…told you," Alice smirks.

"How do you do that?"

"What can I say…it's a gift," she says proudly.

We tell the waiter our names and he gives us our place cards so we can sit in our designated areas. We are near the front of the head table sitting next to each other. More people start walking in, some Alice knew, so she got up and greet them with hugs. She introduces me as Aro's niece, receiving, 'Oh, so you're Isabella!' comments. I smile politely while I cringe inside my skin. "Just Bella," I have to correct them. _All_ of them. Alice sees the slightly annoyed expression on my face that I am trying to hide so she makes sure to tell them that I go by Bella because I didn't know who this Isabella person was they keep referring to. And it was certainly _not_ me.

"There she is!" Aro enters the room with his arms outstretched toward me.

"Uncle Aro!" I smile. I push my seat back to get up, knocking down one of the butter knives in the process. Alice discreetly moves any other sharp and breakable objects away from me at a safe distance, smiling at the crew, which was more of an apology on my behalf. I pretend I don't notice anything and stay focus on reaching Aro without tripping on myself.

"It is so good to see you!" he gives me a big hug. "Have you been introduced to everyone?"

"Yes, I have," I nod. "Hey, Jane," I greet her when she finally walked in.

"Hi, Bella," she sighs. She doesn't look very happy. "Aro, the other car is running late."

"Of course it is," he rolls his eyes. "I specifically told them to give themselves plenty of time to get ready."

"That's not the only reason why," she adds hesitantly.

Aro's face turns serious. "What is it now?"

Jane takes him away to a quieter part of the room but I can still somewhat make out what their conversation. "They were followed by the paparazzi and now the hotel is swarming with media."

"Perfect," he pinches the insides of his eyes. "The press conference is still two days away."

"I know I'm on it. I've sent extra security to the hotel and added some here in case they're followed."

"Good."

"You know they'll need to be relocated."

"Yes, yes, I know," he shakes his head. "We'll worry about that in the morning. Have they even left yet?"

Just then Jane's phone rang. "Hello…good…we'll see you soon."

"Who was it?" Aro asks.

"Emmett. They were able to sneak out through the kitchen area. They'll be here in a few minutes."

I stand there watching their conversation taking place, having no idea what was going on. Aro glances in our direction and I'm caught eavesdropping. My face turns pink. His smile indicates he doesn't really mind and finally returns to us. "Let's get seated, shall we?" he escorts me back to my seat with Alice in tow.

"What was that all about?" I whisper to Alice. Her elbows are propped on the table, her chin on her hands. I know she heard their conversation as well.

"Don't know?" she shrugs. "Must be the actors. They're staying at a different hotel—or villa—if that's what you want to call it. Theirs is much nicer than ours, though. They're about fifteen minutes away from here by car.

It makes sense that the empty seats directly in front of us are meant for them. The crew that entered was primarily sitting at the far end of the table. Jane is right next to Aro, sitting on the side of him, also across from us. We wait for a few more minutes, the room getting louder with individual conversations and laughter erupting. Alice is telling me about her adventures in Florence when a very tall, very burly guy walks in dressed in a plain white button up and black slacks. He looks like he stood about six-foot-five. "Emmett!" Alice bolts from her seat to hug him. He towers over Alice by nearly two feet. He is a handsome guy with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair, giving him a childish look. He appears to be more intimidating than Felix, I thought. I recognize him from the gossip magazine I was looking at in the car. He was the big bouncer-looking man that was photographed, covering the other guy in a jacket.

"Hey, baby sister," he picks her up with ease.

"It's about time you showed yourself!" she gives him a playful lecture.

"I know, I know," he rolls his eyes like it was a family trait. "It's not like my _client _makes things that easy for me. I've been trying to cover his tracks since we got here and that blasted picture…"

"I know, Emmett," she laughs sympathetically, putting a soft hand on his chest. "Oh, by the way!" she faces me, "Emmett, this is my friend, Bella. Aro's niece," she smiles.

"A pleasure to meet you, Bella," he extends his hand, which I shake weakly. My hand looks like a small child's compare to the size of his. It practically disappears once he takes it. He shakes it firmly but not enough to crush my bones. I picture my fingers all bent out of shape once he returns them to me. I stretch my fingers out under the table and continue to smile. "Alice has done nothing but talk about you on the phone and how excited she is that you're here. Well, that, and shopping," he chuckles.

"Funny," she hit him lightly on the arm. "Where's everyone else?"

"Right here," a woman enters the room followed by a few others behind her who were getting their place cards.

"Rosalie!" Alice smiles at her, also giving her a hug but with more composure. "It's great to see you."

"You, too. It's been forever," she squeezes her hand, less giddy than my friend. I stare at her in awe. I also recognize her from the magazine, the beautiful female that looks like a model. She was tall and statuesque with a beautiful figure, the kind you see on the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue or a Victoria's Secret catalog. Her hair is golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. She also seems like the type that made every girl's self-esteem evaporate just by being in her presence. I know because that's how I'm feeling at that moment as I slump into my seat.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Bella. Bella this is Rosalie Hale," Alice introduces us, "Jasper's sister."

I politely reach my hand out to her, which she slowly takes into hers and barely touches like I have some sort of contagious disease. She looks me up and down before half-smiling at me. "Hello. Alice has done nothing but talk about you," she says flatly. I wasn't sure if she meant it as a compliment or if she was annoyed that all Alice did was talk about me.

Emmett wraps his arm around her waist and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Let's go sit down," he says, moving her along to the two farthest seats that are still empty. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Don't mind Rosalie," Alice whispers when she finally sits back down. "It takes a while for her to warm up to people. She's very narcissistic and self-centered, but she's extremely loyal to friends and family…once you get to know her. People describe her as a woman with beauty, elegance, and class. She and Jasper come from a wealthy family so she's used to getting what she wants."

"So, her and Emmett…"

"Yeah, they've been together for like…forever," she says.

"Emmett talked about a client? Is…that Rosalie? Is she the actress?"

"Oh…no," she chuckles softly. "You would _think_ Rosalie would be an actress with her looks, but she's not very good at portraying anyone but herself. Emmett's an agent and Rosalie is a publicists. Regardless of their busy schedules, they can still see each other because they work for the same client."

"Oh…I see," I nod. Alice proceeds to explain that the others who sat down are named Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Riley Biers and Angela Weber—fairly unknowns in the entertainment business. Jessica Stanley is the lead actress and the other three play supporting roles. There is only one seat left that I notice is empty right across from me. I assume it belongs to the lead actor who still hasn't shown up. I wonder what's keeping him.

"Emmett?" Aro raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'll go find him," he rolls his eyes, putting the napkin that was on his lap back on the table.

"He's always late," Alice rolls her eyes like her brother, taking a sip of water.

A few minutes later Emmett comes back. "He was just signing some autographs. He's right along."

"Good…ah, there you are!" Aro finally looks relieved. Everyone turns their attention toward the doorway.

"Sorry, everyone, I didn't mean to hold up dinner," he says apologetically, walking directly to the last seat at the table.

My breath catches short in my throat and my jaw suddenly feels heavy as I gape at him with my mouth open. My eyes were also open wider than they have ever been. I have to make sure what I was staring at wasn't an illusion. It was the boy I spilled my peppermint soy latte on at Café Twilight. Never in a million years would I have imagined that I would run into him here—in Italy, of all places! It feels like one of those weird, rare coincidences. Alice elbows me to snap me back to reality as she takes another sip of water. She clears her throat and pretends to adjust her napkin, smiling politely at me, which doesn't reach her eyes. Her eyes are yelling at me to keep it together.

I finally close my mouth and swallow the dryness in my throat. I reach for my water and practically guzzle it down. He sits down smoothly, not paying attention to anyone in particular, putting his place card in front of him. It read, _Edward Cullen_. He finally looks at me after he scoots his chair in giving me a crooked grin that almost had me fall out of my seat.

"Now everyone is here, we can begin," Aro smiles at the table. "Please order whatever you like, even drinks. This dinner is just a small token of my appreciation to each and everyone one of you. I hope that we will come out with a successful movie. _Buon divertimento!_ Enjoy!"

I can't look directly at this gorgeous man before me. He is wearing a light blue, button up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned exposing his chest hair, dark jeans, and a pair of white Adidas rod laver shoes with blue trimmings. He has a slight preppy look to him tonight. His hair is also a prefect mess on top of his head like it was when we first met. I can feel his eyes on me as I distract myself with my silverware and napkin. I try looking at the menu but my eyes keep glazing over the words. I'm not even sure if it's in English. I just can't concentrate. My face also feels flushed.

Alice's hand is suddenly on my knee, startling me. She squeezes it gently as I look at her. She smiles at me and then turns her eyes to him. "Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward. He's lead actor in the movie."

"Hello, Bella," he keeps his palpable smirk on me. "It's a pleasure to meet you…again, especially now that I know your name." He reaches over the table to shake my hand. I'm hesitant to touch him in case I fall apart and faint.

Him and Alice are waiting for me make my move. I straighten myself and smile as friendly as I can, hoping no one could hear my heart pounding like drums in my chest. I reach over to connect with his hand to say, 'Hi, Edward, nice to meet you,' when my hand knocks over his glass spilling water onto his lap before I can even mutter the words out. Everyone froze to stare at the incident as I died from embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Haha. Funny ending, huh? Please don't forget to review!


	5. You Owe Me

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews, keep them up!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: You Owe Me<strong>

"Good night, everyone," Aro waves to a few of the cast and crew members as they leave for the night. I kept my head down in shame for most of the night and made as little movement as possible to avoid another incident people could whisper about. I prefer not having to change my name or hide in a cave so no one would remember how big of a clumsy idiot I am.

Alice is still her usual cheerful, bubbly self as she says her own farewells. Emmett gives his tiny sister another big bear hug and says he'll see her tomorrow. Her and Rosalie says goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. "See you guys!" my friend smiles. Rosalie looks at me with her beautiful judging little eyes and says nothing, only giving me a forced smile, while she waits for Emmett to finish talking to Aro. What was_her_ problem? Was she and Lauren related because I swear they have the same kind of bitter attitude toward me.

"Bella," Emmett finally approaches me with a hidden grin. I swear he wants to laugh out so badly that he'd choke if he didn't. "You're a funny girl," he gives me small hug then turns to Alice, "Now I see what you mean."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be rude, Emmett."

"I'm not!" he argues, slightly laughing. "I'm just saying that this will be an interesting three months."

Yeah…interesting for _them,_maybe. I am now on everyone's radar to see what kind of stupid thing I'm going to do next. I knew it…I knew I shouldn't have come here. I not only embarrassed myself, but Aro as well. Who wants to be talked about in the media as being this fantastic director with a lumbering niece who can't seem to get anything right? It was evident that my genes didn't come from his side of the family. Renee told me that she was like me when she was younger and eventually grew out of that awkward stage in her life. I wasn't aware being uncoordinated is known as an awkward stage for anyone. I think she was just being nice about it to make me feel better.

"Emmett, we have a bunch of early meetings tomorrow," Rosalie looks impatient and is clearly ready to leave without him.

"Right," he nods, smiling apologetically at us. "I'm just waiting for Eddie," he says to her. She didn't bother acknowledging his words and steps into the car that one of the body guards was watching. Emmett searches the area with his eyes, "Where _is_ that guy?"

"There he is," Alice points. He's walking out of the restaurant with a group of girls asking for more autographs and pulling him to pose for pictures.

Aro shakes his head with a sigh. "Does he not know what blending in means? I suppose we can no longer surprise the press at the conference since every girl in Volterra knows what he looks like."

"I'm really sorry about that photograph they tried to get, Aro. It was my fault. I should have been watching him more carefully," Emmett looks frustrated with himself.

"No, no…it's not your fault," Aro put a hand on his shoulder. "What's done is done. I was just being too optimistic that the media would respect my wishes of backing off until the conference. Just make sure he stays put in his room tonight."

"Will do," he nods. "Hey, Eddie!" he signals him over, "We're leaving, hurry up!" Edward nods in return, his eyes landing on me, pausing for a moment. I look up and set my focus on the stars. He apologizes to his groupie girls that he can't take anymore pictures. They frown at him, still flirting and complimenting him on his shirt, trying to get some last minute touches on him anyway they can. One girl starts to whisper in his ear. He seems uncomfortable with her advances, smiling politely and removing himself from their clingy grasps. _Honestly!_He shakes his head, grinning widely, when he finally jogs over to us. "And what was _that_ about?" Emmett raises a curious eyebrow.

"Nothing," he sheepishly grins again. "I thought we were leaving?"

"We are."

"Well, then," he faces Alice. She has her hands on her hips with a sarcastic smile. "What?" he chuckles at her expression.

"Please don't give me anything _bad_ to report back to mom and dad," she replies. I almost choke on my spit. Did she just say _mom_and_dad_—as in, they also share the same DNA?

"Do I ever?" he grins mischievously this time. "It's not fair you gave Emmett a hug," he extends his arms out to her. She shakes her head, smiling at the goofy look he has, and gives him a good squeeze. I'm standing near Alice quietly the entire time. Aro and Jane have already left and Rosalie is growing more impatient, making the driver honk at us.

Emmett rolls his eyes again. "Let's go, Eddie," he motions with his head. "Later, guys."

"Bye," I say quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby sister," Edward pats Alice on the head. Her tiny frame only reaches his chest area. I sort of do as well but tall enough to where the top of my head is right around his chin area.

She hit him on the arm and tells him she hates it when he does that. "What are we? Still five?" she looks rather annoyed. He rubs his arm, laughing softly at his irritated sister. Just then, Alice's phone rings. Her eyes lit up when she sees the name on the caller ID. "It's Jasper! Excuse me guys…" she quickly walks away to answer it. It's just now me and him standing alone outside. We awkwardly smile at each other. I think even the crickets are laughing at us.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry about your pants," I finally brake the silence. "I'll buy you new ones if I ruined them."

He gave me his god-like smile, clearly amused by what I said. "That's what you said about my leather jacket."

I bury my face in my hands. "I know! And I'm _really_ sorry about that, too." I'm frustrated with myself for already having two strikes against this guy who I barely knew anything about. I have to remember to have a little chat with Alice about the two family members she forgot to mention this afternoon.

"Well, accidents happen," he places a gentle hand on my shoulder. He must have felt my body tense at his touch because he didn't let it linger there for long.

"Twice like that?" I raise an eyebrow. "First your jacket and then your pants." My eyes move down to the spot right in the middle of his zipper. I blush like crazy for staring at him inappropriately and quickly look back up at the stars. My heart is pounding loudly in my chest. I can see him suppressing a smile on his thin, sexy lips.

"There was no harm done to my jacket and my pants have mostly dried. They're pretty dark, anyway, and luckily, it wasn't that much water." Such kindness and patience this man has with me. It makes me want to jump on him and plant kisses all over his handsome face! I notice he's looking at me strangely when I finally snap out of ogling his features. I blush even more when his smile grows at my behavior. "Why did you leave the Café that night?" he suddenly asks. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"Oh…yeah, umm, sorry about that," I tuck my hair behind my ear. "You looked busy and I didn't want to interrupt you." Mostly because you were probably fighting with your _girlfriend,_ I mumble inwardly.

"Oh, that," he rolls his eyes and shakes his head to the sky, "I'm really sorry about that. It was rude of me to answer my phone. It was just _Alice_ trying to rush me. She can be very…demanding sometimes."

"Yeah, I _know_," I chuckle. I was somewhat relieved that it wasn't an angry girlfriend and only Alice. I still can't believe they're related. Even Emmett as one of their siblings. That Alice! Everything that Jane said about picking up other people she was travelling with finally clicked. She was in a hurry to pick up that sneaky little rascal and Edward. But, in the end, I can't help but smile. "So, that other peppermint soy latte you bought was for _her_."

"Yeah," he laughs a little embarrassed. "She sent me to that Café to get it for her while she finished packing. Jane was already on her way so she wanted me to hurry."

"Ahh…I see," I nod, finally understanding. If I knew it was just Alice on the other line, I would have stayed and flirted a little—even though I suck at it. At least I would have been able to spend more time with him. The two of us in Volterra presents a nice opportunity to do just that if time allows. They have a pretty busy schedule and I'm not sure what kind of time off anyone can get. That's probably why Aro assigned Alice to keep me company.

Rosalie has the driver honk again. She rolls down the tinted window and glowers at Edward. "Did you want to walk back to the hotel? Because you're really not paying me enough to wait around until you're done flirting. I still have to prepare a public statement for you," she tells him coolly. However, her flawless features show that she's very aggravated they haven't left yet.

"Rosalie," Emmett hisses at her.

"What?" she gives him a clueless expression. "We need to get going!" They quietly start arguing in the back as the window rolls up again.

"She's a lot nicer than she sounds," Edward chuckles at his publicist, not seeming to mind her rudeness. I figure he was used it. I blush again when she says he was flirting with me. Was he? I couldn't tell. "I'll see you later," he half-smiles before walking away.

"Yeah…see ya," I return his goodbye. I turn my back to him and sigh. At least he wasn't mad at me or thought I was a bumbling fool. If he did, he sure hid it well behind that charming personality of his. I also wasn't sure where Alice disappeared to so I walk toward the direction she left in.

"Uhh…Bella…" I hear my name escape from his angelic voice. I spun back around to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets. He almost looks bashful about something, which was so cute, I had to smile. He ran his fingers through his cropped mess of hair and laughs nervously. My heart sped up even faster. Is he going to ask me out on a date? My hands start to get clammy. "I've decided that I want you to make things up to me."

"What?" I give him a bemused look as if he was speaking another language…or talking crazy.

He grins mischievously. "I think it's only fair now that you have two strikes against you, not to mention, you walked out on me at the Café. I didn't even get a 'goodbye' or a '_thank you_'."

I groan at his request. Make things up to him? How? Be his slave while I was here? The only thing I feel like I really had to atone to was the 'thank you'. "And what would you have me do?" I ask hesitantly.

Edward starts pondering on the idea. "I don't know yet," he smiles. "But, don't worry. I'll think of something." Whatever is brewing inside that head of his can't be good.

"Edward, man, let's go!" Emmett rolls down the window again. He can't wait any longer either. The intimidating look on his face meant he wasn't kidding.

"Bye, Bella," he winks before jogging to the car. I blush instantly. I really need to stop doing that!

Alice finally shows herself when he reaches the door. "Bye, Edward!" she waves.

"Bye, Hobs! Love you," he smiles playfully and closes the door behind him. They leave immediately once his foot is inside the black vehicle. Alice mumbles something under her breath.

"Hobs?" I raise a curious eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes at my question. "Growing up, Edward and Emmett used to call me Hobs because of my height. They still do sometimes to get on my nerves."

"I still don't get it?"

"Hobs? Short for…Hobbit?"

"Oh!" I laugh out loud, not meaning to irritate her further. But I can't help but laugh at the nickname. I never thought about it before but it sounds fitting for someone of her stature, although her cute appearance was nothing like a Hobbit from what I've seen in the movies.

"Har…har," she made a face at me. I give her a hug to show that I didn't mean to tease her by laughing about it, even though I still wasn't quite done laughing at the funny name.

"Now that we're alone," I say after my laughter dies down, slinking my arm around hers and walking back to our villa, "you have some explaining to do," I eye her.

"What?" she smiles innocently.

"Spill it, Alice! You better tell me everything!" I demand. "Did you know I ran into your brother, Edward, at Café Twilight?"

"Fine, fine," she gives in. She knows I mean business. "Yes, I did. Jane was on her way to pick us up but he wasn't at my place yet so I called him asking what was taking so long. He later told me that some girl spilled her drink on him when he got there. I laughed thinking how funny it would be if it was you since, well, we all know how oblivious you are to your surroundings sometimes..."

"Jeez, thanks, Alice," I inwardly roll my eyes.

"Anyway, I had him describe what this girl looks like and well, what do you know? It _was_you!" she laughs. "After he told me you ordered the same drink I wanted, there could have been no mistake about it. He also said you disappeared after I talked to him so he didn't get a chance to find out your name, but I knew it was you. I had a strong feeling about it."

"I thought he was talking to his girlfriend or something," I admit shyly. "I didn't want to stick around feeling more awkward and mortified than I already did."

"Edward? Edward doesn't have a girlfriend!" she laughs softly at the idea. "If he did, we'd know about it, meaning me, Emmett and Rosalie. It's our _job_ to know—more so them. He's been single for about a year and half now. He dated this girl named Tanya for while back home but she started to get very possessive and clingy, which he didn't like. When his acting career took off in Chicago and more people began to know he name, especially women, she became over zealous thinking he was cheating on her when he was only out late at an event without her. He couldn't take it anymore so he broke up with her. She was a basket case."

Single, huh? I can't help but smile to myself. I probably don't have a chance, but knowing my Adonis god is single gives me a dust particle of hope. Tanya…Tanya…who is this Tanya? As I thought more about it, I suddenly gulp. "Wait, do you mean Tanya, as in…Tanya _Denali_?"

"Yup. The very same one."

"Isn't she," I gulp again, "a…model?"

"Yeah, but…I've seen better," Alice shrugs. My speck of hope blew away. I have no idea what Alice was talking about, Tanya Denali is beautiful! Maybe not as gorgeous as Rosalie but she was up there. I am such a downgrade that I feel like an Ogre next to her if we were to be compared side-by-side as far as beauty goes. It figures that Edward would only go for pretty girls like her. Tanya has long, curly, strawberry blonde hair, a toned body, and is irresistible to men. Last I heard she was one of the new Angels for Victoria's Secret.

"What's wrong, Bella?" asks Alice. I guess she saw me frowning.

"Huh? Nothing," I shake off my disappointment. "Why didn't you tell me earlier about your brothers?"

"Well, like you, I never like talking about my family's success or our semi-fancy upbringing. I never want people to think that just because I came from a well-known family, I had it easy entering the fashion industry. I admit I did work for my mom for a while but I finally decided to branch off and create my own designs. I changed my professional name so no one would associate any of us together. I want to make it big without people thinking getting my own line showcased was handed to me. I went by _Mary Alice Brandon_ for a year or so until I established a good clientele base of people that wanted me to dress them, and eventually shorted the name of my line to _Mary Alice_. Doing hair and makeup came later. I have a vision for my models and who could better capture their facial appearance better than me?" she smiles proudly.

"So is that why Aro hired you so you could dress the actors for the movie? And because you were multi-talented?" I add.

"Well, for the movie and the red carpet—whatever he needed of my expertise. I was flattered that I was recommended for the job but I also let everyone know that I wouldn't be offended if they decide to wear another designer. We all have our favorites," she says.

"Who recommended you?" I ask curiously.

"Who else? Edward."

"Edward recommended you?"

"Yeah. He was super ecstatic to get his first big movie role and when he found out that they still needed a stylist and makeup artist for the actors, he told Aro about me. I had a short meeting with Jane and Aro and was pretty much hired the next day. There's a team of stylists with me but I get to run the show," Alice smirks at the authority she has. "As far as Emmett and Rosalie are concerned, I already told you they'd been together for a long time. They met in college when Emmett was an all-star quarterback. He could have gone pro but after an injury he sustained, that dream kind of died. He's always been optimistic, though, and I told him I saw something better for him than pro football. Rosalie wanted to move to LA to become a publicist, which was easy for her to get into due to her father's connections. She convinced Emmett to move with her and got him an interview with the same agency. He has a knack for making deals and negotiating with people so being a celebrity agent wasn't that farfetched for him."

"Must be convenient to have your brother and his girlfriend as your agent and publicist," I comment.

"Don't forget your baby sister as your stylist," she smiles, rolling her eyes. "Having our family together when we go on location shoots like this has its pros and cons. It's nice that we can spend time together, but too much time drives us nuts! We also have to remember to act professionally around each other but most people already know we're siblings so we can get away with bickering and goofing around every now and again. Emmett is the oldest so he can punk Edward whenever he wants," she chuckles.

"So, let's see…you're a fashion designer, stylist, and makeup artist…your brother, Emmett, is a celebrity agent…your _other_ brother, Edward, is an actor…your dad is a surgeon…and your mom is…." I waited for her to finish my sentence for me.

"…She's also a fashion designer."

"What's her name?"

"Umm…Esme," Alice almost sounds unsure of her own mother's name.

"Esme?" I repeat. "I haven't heard of an _Esme Cullen_?"

"Yeah, well, that's because she goes by…_E. Evenson_," she confesses.

"What!" I exclaim. "Your _mother_is E. Evenson! _The_ E. Evenson? The one that practically put every new trend out there on the streets?"

"Yup. Everson is her maiden name." I wasn't big on fashion like Alice was but everyone knew who E. Everson is. She is innovative with her designs and if people weren't wearing Alice's clothes, they were wearing hers. Not just the red carpet, but everywhere imaginable. She even has a selected line inside _Nordstrom_ and _Neiman Marcus_ stores. "She's been on this creative, artistic binge lately, working as an architect restoring old houses. She's currently in some forest north of Ithaca restoring a 17th century house. That's why her and my dad chat all the time. They're not even in the same continent right now."

"When you said talented family, I didn't know you meant _talented_ family." The skills in Alice's family are overwhelming. Each member has a high paying profession that they were good at. I can only imagine the house she grew up in back in Chicago.

"I know, we're superhuman beings genetically engineered in lab," she jokes.

"Oh, really? And this whole time I thought you guys were from Krypton," I add sarcastically with a smile.

"Yeah, that, too," she sticks her tongue out at me. We both laugh all the way to our rooms. Alice unlocks her door then faces me. "I'm really happy you're here," she smiles, giving me a hug.

"Me, too," I hug her back. I feel better about my decision knowing she was here. We were about to say a final goodnight when Maurice, the bell boy from earlier, steps out of the elevator. Alice and I both stare at him wondering what he was doing on our floor so late.

He walks casually up to us and hands me what he was holding in his hand. _"Mi è stato detto di dare questo a voi."_ When I finally take it from him he leaves with a shy smile.

"What did he just say?" I look at Alice with a small laugh.

She was grinning from ear to ear. "He said he was told to give that you."

"What?" I look at the single stemmed rose I'm holding. "Who would have given me this?"

"Don't know," Alice shrugs with the goofy grin still plastered on her face. "Good night, Bella," she says. She looks like she knew something I didn't. Her door is closed before I have a chance to say anything else. I walk in my room, inhaling the wonderful fragrance of the flower before placing it in a vase that was already filled with other flowers one of the tables. I smile at it. Did I have a secret admirer?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hmm…wonder who it could be? ;) Please review!


	6. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

**CHAPTER 6: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue**

If I was a violent person I would have already thrown Alice out the window. My first mistake of the morning was answering her obnoxious knocking on my door. The second mistake was even agreeing to be up this early. She keeps pushing down on the mattress thinking the she can get me out from under my covers. My body keeps swaying side-to-side like a wave. "Don't you ever sleep?" I ask from underneath, annoyed and still half asleep.

"I can never sleep in for some reason. I have insomnia or something," she says. "C'mon, Bella! Get up!"

"Ugh!" I growl at the irritating pixie. I finally sit up with strands of hair in my face. I try to blow them away but I was too tired to put in any real effort. "Fine!"

Alice starts snickering at my bed head. "Oh, Bella…" she smiles, removing them gently so I can see her more clearly. "Do you always sleep like this?"

"No. Worse."

"You should really wear a cap at night to keep your hair from getting into tangles," she advises and starts going through my luggage. She creates two different piles on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Bella, I'm doing this for your own good." She slowly turns to me and holds up one of my favorite University of Washington purple sweatpants. She places it in the left pile in disgust.

"What are you doing?" I start to freak out. "Those are my favorite sweatpants!"

"Bella," she places her hands on her hips and gives me an unpleasant look, "it's full of holes!"

"So what? It makes it…personal, vintage…and that much more comfortable!" I try to explain. I bought the sweats at the UW Bookstore my freshman year in college and practically wore them everyday around my dorm or when I was studying. It started to wear and tear over time from me always putting it in the washer or snagging onto something. One hole on the knee was from me falling on concrete and scraping myself. I remember I was more upset about the tear in the pants than I was about my wound.

"You're not in the Northwest anymore, Bella. Clothes like these are a sin." She throws more of my favorite shirts into the pile that I think she plans on substituting for fire wood.

"Are you serious?" I give her a horrid expression. Might as well accuse me for being a Salem witch and burn me at the stake for my choice of clothing.

"Well, they should be," she smiles. I roll my eyes.

"You're practically _banning_ everything I own."

"Thank, God."

"Alice!"

"Oh, calm down, Bella," she rolls her eyes again. "I won't throw anything away. I'll just hide them and return them to you once we get back to LA."

"And what I am supposed to wear while I'm here?"

"Well, duh…half of the clothes you saw yesterday in my room are for you."

I groan. "You know I'm not that comfortable in the stuff you put me in. It's just not…_me._"

"Well, get used to it, my friend. You're a pretty girl, Bella, and you have a nice slim figure. You're my walking model. Here…this is what you're wearing today." She throws another black suit bag at me.

Alice is delusional thinking I was attractive with a nice figure. I look at my plain old self, not able to see what she saw. I only look pretty because of the makeup she puts on me and ran track in high school, which was the only reason why I haven't gained much weight. Being a vegetarian also helps. "This isn't anything see-through…is it?" I try feeling the material inside while it was still zipped in the bag.

She snags the covers from me in one swift motion and rolls it up into her hands. "Just go shower and change! We're being served breakfast in thirty minutes on the patio."

"What?" I scramble out of bed and almost got my foot caught in the bed sheet. "Now you tell me!"

"It's your fault for not waking up earlier," she says exasperatedly. I make a dash to the bathroom and wash my hair as fast I as I can. "Hey, Bella…" I hear her yell from the other room.

"Yeah?" I answer back over the hot running water trickling down my head.

"Your rose is blossoming quite nicely!" she says. I can tell she was smiling as she said it.

"About that, who gave it to me?" I ask, waiting for her answer before I scrub myself with soap.

"How would I know?"

"I know you, Alice!"

"I know you, too, and I know nothing!" she chuckles. She's such a little liar! "I'm going to get a few things from my room. I'll be back shortly. Hurry up!" And that was the end of that short-lived conversation. I know she was leaving to try to get out of my badgering her. The way she was acting last night makes me think she was somehow behind it or was asked for advice by the person who gave it to me. Edward's face pops in my head. Could it have been him? No…of course not. Why would _he _of all people give me something like that? We just met! Sort of. Well, met again more formally you can say.

A small case of the butterflies grows in my stomach as my mind entertains the idea it could have came from this wonderful creature. I sigh at the thought and decide to squash it like a bug before I got my hopes up too high because there was a good 99.9% chance that it wasn't from him. But what if it was? But what if it wasn't? There was no way he could have given it to the bell boy in time because they drove away in the opposite direction and it was only about a ten minute walk for us. We would have seen the car if it turned around. I hit myself on the forehead to forget about it. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

There was no time to fully dry my hair with the amount of time remaining so Alice combed all my hair to one side and did an intricate braid and placed it in a bun. I don't know how she did it so fast. Alice has me in a mini summer dress that is mint colored with white ruffles around the bottom and nude wedges that tie around my ankles. She knows how I didn't like to wear heels of any kind but what Alice wants, Alice gets. My feet are accustomed to flats so if I break an ankle and become crippled for life, my medical bill is going to be sent straight to her address. She applies light make up and lip gloss and some dangling earrings.

"Perfect!" she beams as she always did when she got what she wanted. My Hobbit-like friend was in a tiered print dress, short like mine, with different designs of light pink, blue and purple in it. It was very chic and looks great on her. She wore huge bangles on her arms and similar wedges but hers were more of an off white. "We have five minutes to spare so let's go!"

She grabs my arm and whisks me downstairs. "Alice, slow down!" I stumble behind her. "Are you trying to get us both killed walking down these narrow steps? Why couldn't we have just taken the elevator?"

"There's no need. The terrace patio is on the third floor, we're almost there," she says. For someone who didn't eat much, she was sure in a hurry. When we get there, the servants are already placing different breakfast items on the table set for four.

"Four, Alice?" I look confused at the setting. "Who else are we having breakfast with?"

"Them!" she points happily to the end of the patio where two men were standing by the fountain having a conversation. "Jasper!" she waves to get his attention. He meets her halfway and picks her up in his arms as she giggles. "I missed you _so_ much!" she plants a hard kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you too, sweetie," he chuckles. He gives her a proper kiss before he sits her down again. Alice looks all googlie-eyed at her boyfriend as if she had just landed from Cloud 9. "Bella, how are you?" he smiles and gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Jasper, it's good to see you. I didn't know you were going to be here?"

"Well, Alice insisted," he grins in her direction. She shrugs nonchalantly, still smiling. "How could I say no?" His hair has grown out since I last saw him. Jasper has curly golden honey hair and was tall like Emmett, standing at 6'3", muscular, but leaner. Alice looks exceptionally shorter standing next to him. If she wasn't wearing any heels, she would truly look like a Hobbit standing next to her boyfriend. "I would have been here sooner but the photo shoot in Ibiza took longer than expected. I have some souvenirs for you guys, remind me to give them to you later."

"Wow, thanks!" I smile. Jasper was a really nice guy. He always brought us back something from his trips. Since he and Alice sometimes had conflicting schedules, they always tried to meet halfway somewhere. "How long will you be here for?"

"He'll be here for a whole month!" Alice exclaims, squeezing his arm tightly.

Jasper blushes. "Yeah, I requested an extension with my next employer."

"It's always good to take some time off," Edward smiles, joining us. I almost forgot he was here! How could I have forgotten about him! He was quietly waiting for us to get reacquainted with Jasper before he came and stood by me. "Hi, Bella," he greets me with his adorable crooked grin. "You look nice today."

"Umm…thanks," I half-smile, blushing. Alice and Jasper give each other silent looks as if I didn't feel awkward enough being around Edward. But, he didn't seem to have noticed.

"Shall we have breakfast?" he asks, holding his arm out to me. I look at him as if he was doing some kind of foreign ritual I'd never seen before. Alice clears her throat and loops her arm around Jasper's, walking ahead of us to the table. I get the hint she wants me to do the same. I did so hesitantly and pace my steps with his. At least if I trip on our way to the table, he'd be able to hold me up in these shoes. And like Jasper, Edward also pulls my chair out for me. What a gentleman!

During breakfast, Jasper tells us about his trip and the different sights he was able to see. Alice always gets jealous of him because of the fun locations he gets to travel to. She does some travelling herself but mostly to the same places like Paris, England, and Milan. Jasper's next stop is to Amsterdam to do a photo shoot for a magazine. Aro also hired him to do some publicity photos for the movie for different cover spreads. Alice is really excited for him as we all were.

Things are going well between the four of us as we sip on our espressos after breakfast. I had no worth-mentioning incidents and Edward stayed dry, which I'm pleased about. I catch him looking at me from time to time whenever I'd get the courage to actually look up in his direction. I wonder where everyone else is or even what Edward was doing here since Rosalie made it clear that they had something important to do this morning. He probably did pay her and Emmett the big bucks to take care of everything for him so he could escape to do what he wanted.

"The flowers are so pretty this time of year," Alice comments, taking in their scent. "I love smelling their fragrance from my balcony…especially the roses." I almost choke on my drink. I looked up and discreetly eye her, while I take another sip. She ignores me, of course, and continues to smile sweetly at Jasper.

"Yes, the flowers here are beautiful," Edward agrees and briefly looks at me. "You don't see these kinds of flowers in LA. They would make a lovely bouquet for someone." I just couldn't look at him after that. Was he hinting at something? All this talk about flowers makes me uneasy. I was debating whether or not to mention the mysterious rose I received last night to see if he would confess if he was the one or not who gave it to me. But, in the end, the chicken in me won and I didn't have the guts to say anything. I decide to keep my mouth shut and just listen and nod my head occasionally. "So, do you like flowers, Bella?" he suddenly asks me with a small smile playing on his lips. All three of them are looking at me for a response when I finally look up from focusing on the napkin on my lap for the last ten minutes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I like…flowers," I reply like an idiot. I can't hide behind my hair since Alice had it braided so I took another nervous sip of my espresso.

"What kinds of flowers do you like, Bella?" Alice of all people had to ask me. I step on her toe from under the table. I saw her squeeze her napkin as she made a sour face at me. Serves her right!

Edward is looking at me intently. "I'm not really that picky," I shrug as casually as possible. "I like…peonies, calla lilies, sunflowers…roses…"

"_Roses_, huh?" Alice stresses. I know she was doing it on purpose.

"You like roses, too, don't you, Alice?" Edward asks his sister.

"Yup, sure do," she nods with a smile toward Jasper. "Jasper is great about surprising me with them even when we're not in the same country."

"It's the least I can do for being away so much," he kisses her hand. My lovey-dovey friends made me want to gag.

"It's okay, Jas. I know how important your career is to you and I support you one hundred percent," she leans in to kiss him. I notice Edward roll his eyes. I smile a little because I often did the same thing when they'd get all lovey-dovey forgetting everyone around them. Edward finally clears his throat.

"Sorry, sorry," Alice giggles as Jasper blushes beside her.

"Anyway…" Edward softly laughs, "Our mom always has fresh flowers in almost every room in the house so Alice and I grew accustomed to being around so many different kinds," he tells me. "Roses are beautiful to look at but…" he starts shaking his head, "I can't stand them." His words surprise me. He didn't like roses? I feel my heart sink from hearing him say that.

"Are you still allergic to them?" Jasper asks him.

"Yeah. I'm fine around every flower imaginable but when it comes to roses…I just have the worse sneezing fit. I'm just glad that their scent is masked with all the other flowers."

"That's a shame." Jasper laughs softly, "Every girl likes roses."

"Yeah, I know," he smiles, rolling his eyes. "You should see the looks I get when I don't give roses."

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable about the subject and hoped Edward didn't bring up any stories about past ex-girlfriends into the mix. While the boys continue to talk about his allergies, I sit quietly, unable to hide the frown on my face. Alice notices and mouths if I was okay. I nod, trying to cheer myself up. I was mad at myself for thinking the rose is from Edward. How could it be? He's allergic to them. I suddenly didn't care who it came from if it didn't come from him. I felt childish for it, but I can't help the way I feel. I can't believe the affect this guy is having on me and it was our third meeting.

Alice is torn between spending time with Jasper and hanging out with me for the day since his flight wasn't really supposed to arrive until tomorrow. He called last night to tell her he was able to get on earlier flight. She figured she could juggle us both. I assure her it was not a problem for me to find something to do with my time. I always did. They hadn't seen each other in weeks and I know how much she missed him, so I can't pull her away from the man she loves. Both she and Jasper say they would make it up to me. "I'll hold you to it!" I say with a smile.

"Thanks, Bella! You're the best!" she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course," I hug her. I didn't feel like being around anyone after lying to myself that I wasn't going to get my hopes up about my secret admirer so things worked out in both our favors. They also said goodbye to Edward and headed off downstairs.

"It was nice to see you again," I try giving him a happy, friendly smile and frown again as soon as my back is turned. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything and just walked away.

"You have a really bad habit of running away from me," he catches up to me with an amused look on his face.

"Huh? Oh…I figured you had other important things to do so…" I say avoiding his eyes. He easily keeps up with my pace with his hands leisurely in his pockets.

"What are your plans now?" he asks while we wait for the elevator. No way was I walking back up in these shoes! Walking up a flight of stairs for someone like me was just as dangerous as walking down them.

"Umm…I don't know? Read a book maybe?" I shrug. I really hadn't thought about it, I just want to get away and he wasn't making it easy. I want to soak in my own misery for a while.

"On a beautiful day like this?" he gives me a strange look.

"Why not?"

"We've barely had any sunshine since we got here and it's actually pretty warm today. You should try to enjoy it before it rains again," he suggests.

"Thanks for the advice…" I answer blandly. The door finally dinged and slowly opens. He let me in first and then followed. He hit the lobby button before I could press my floor. "Oh, actually, I'm going up," I tell him. I don't know why he couldn't just take the stairs.

He turns around and smirks at me. "No, you're not."

"What?" It was now my turn to give him a strange look. What is this guy thinking?

"There will be plenty of time for you to read a book. Being cooped up in your room all day isn't healthy." He says it as if he knows what's best for me.

The doors open to the lobby. There is an elderly couple waiting to get in who smiles at us as we exit. I step a few feet away from the elevator to let them. I fold my arms by the closing doors, refusing to move from the lobby. Edward has walked ahead of me and doesn't realize I am beside him until he is almost out the door of the villa. He walks back to me, confused. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" I asks, slightly laughing and still confused by his behavior.

"We're going to enjoy the sunshine," he smiles. He makes it seem like such a simple thing.

"Don't you have something important to do today? Somewhere to be? Where's Emmett and Rosalie? Won't they be upset?" I fire my questions.

"You're very…inquisitive aren't you?" he smirks. "I'm sure you'd make a great journalist." I blush at his comment. I was just merely looking out for him. I, personally, wouldn't want to be subjected to Rosalie's wrath. I can picture horns on her head and fire coming out her nose and mouth. "I've cleared my calendar for today. Emmett and Rosalie will call me if they need me for something."

"You just don't want to do any work today—admit it," I raise a playful eyebrow.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair. He always looks so sexy when he does that. It makes me want to run my fingers in his gorgeous locks as well. "Yes and no," he chuckles guilty. "There's some small interviews but Aro would rather have me wait until the conference tomorrow so they're not that important."

"Aren't you worried that someone will recognize you?"

"Are you?" he asks. I swear his eyes sparkled at me. He has such a dazzling affect on me that it was hard to keep myself from completely drooling all over my dress.

"I…uhh…well…no," I manage to stutter. "I'm nobody—it's you they'll be paying attention to."

"Hmm…you think so?" he ask, looking at me up and down. I blush profusely. He was checking me out! Not that I mind, but it was embarrassing to say the least. He laughs off whatever he's thinking and starts to walk again. "If you're not afraid to step into the sunlight with me, I'll be outside. I'll give you one full minute to decide if you want to enjoy whatever today may bring. If not, I completely understand and I promise you won't hurt my feelings." He walks out of the lobby, but not before dazzling me with this green eyes and crooked grin.

Was this guy serious? He wants _me_ to spend the day with _him_? My Adonis was willing to give little old me the time of day? I must be dreaming. Every inch of me is telling me to run out the door as fast as I can but my feet feel like they each weighed a thousand pounds. I was already imaging all the horrible things that could happen while I was with him. I hope he knows his life was in danger by being around me given that I'm not the most graceful person in Volterra and all its surrounding areas. My heart is running a marathon in my chest. I didn't know what to do! I stand there frozen, terrified almost.

To my everlasting surprise he walks back inside, softly laughing and shaking his at something. "Just c'mon, already," he smiles again, tugging gently on my hand. Oh, my! He has such a caring and trustworthy look in his beautiful green eyes that I can't say no. In fact, I didn't say anything all. I let him drag me outside, which reminds me much of Alice whenever I'm taking too long. I guess they _are_ related.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Who thought the rose was from Edward? Gotcha! (hehe)

Thoughts? Did you like the ending? :) Please review!


	7. Blow Fish

**CHAPTER 7: Blow Fish**

"So, Edward, please tell us about your character?"

"Well, my character is a spy who meets a girl who doesn't know his true identity. She thinks he's here in Italy on vacation, but really he's trying to get Intel on a crime boss that's doing shady business. Because they've been seen together, she gets involved in his mission. He also doesn't want his work life and personal life mixing, so he tries to keep his feelings from her, especially because he doesn't want any harm to come to her. Things also become complicated due to another man in the picture that she's romantically linked to. And that's all they'll allow me to say—which is plenty," he smiles.

The reporters laugh and turn back to Aro with more questions. Interesting how they didn't ask the director about the synopsis on his own movie. Aro only talks about the character playing opposite Edward and lets Jessica speak about her role as well. The press conference seems to be going well and most of the reporters and the media are staying away from complicated questions that aren't related to the movie. Aro looks very pleased with the turn out. I'm in the back with Alice listening in. I feel a little important with the pass hanging around my neck that the girls in line that had been waiting since dawn to meet Edward with their signs keep staring at. It was like a golden ticket to them. "You should hide your pass inside your jacket, Bella, in case one of those hungry hyenas decides to rip it off your neck!" Alice warns me. I notice her pass wasn't visible at all so I take cue to do the same.

"Hey, Alice, I'll be back. I'm going to go get more water," I tell her.

"Okay, just hurry back. I think the conference is almost over. Once they let the fans near them, it'll be impossible to get back here with all crowds."

I ran toward the other long hallway to the dressing room where we were waiting in earlier. Snacks and drinks were prepared for us until the conference started. There are rows and rows of that expensive bottled water that I just couldn't get enough of. I finally reach the room, feeling a little dizzy. The throbbing in my head still wouldn't go away so I carried some Advil with me to dull the pain. All I need is water. Unfortunately, the door is locked. "Great," I sigh. I wonder if trying to break down the door with a heavy shove from my shoulder like they do the movies actually worked. I try talking to one of the security guards, but we have that language barrier problem so I give up and walk back to the stage.

As I turn the corner, I see a drinking fountain and smile. Beggars can't be choosers they say. I take out the small Advil packet, rip it open, and place the contents in my hand. I'm about to pop it into my mouth when I'm shoved out of nowhere by a bunch of girls screaming past me. I assume the conference is over as more of them are stampeding toward the stage area where only the press is permitted during the actual conference. One of the Advil pills rolls on the floor away from me so I chase after it. It finally stops a few feet away from me and as I bend down to pick it up, my forehead crashes into something hard, sending my butt to the ground. "Ow!" I rub my head and my behind. The headache I feel triples in size and I cringe at the pain.

"Sorry, I was just trying to pick it up for you," says a voice. I look up and the wall I thought I ran into wasn't a wall at all. It was a guy who's also rubbing his forehead. He has pale blue eyes, blond hair, and a baby face. He isn't bad on the eyes, either.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton," he lends his hand down to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I grab it as he helps me up. "You're playing the other love interest in the movie, right?"

"Yeah, I am. I remember you from the dinner a couple of nights ago," he chuckles. Oh, great. He picks up my runaway Advil and hands it to me. "Are you all right? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I just have this small headache," I say. "Shouldn't you be inside with the rest of the cast signing autographs?"

"Yeah, we're just starting," he answers as we see more girls run past us. "I was just going to the bathroom…until I saw you." He sounds a little different when he says that last part to me, but quickly laughs it off. "You looked like you needed some help," he replaces his seriousness with a smile.

"Thanks." I half-smiled back, now feeling a little awkward. "I, umm…should take this before my headache gets any worse."

"Yeah, I should get back, too, but…hey listen, I was wondering—"

"Bella!" I spin around at call of my name. Alice looks relieved to see me. "I've been looking for you! I thought you had gotten trampled over or something. Oh, hey Mike..."

"Hey, Alice," he doesn't sound too happy to see her.

"You should get back," she says to him somewhat sternly. "Aro's looking for you."

"Thanks," he walks away without another word. His cheerful mood suddenly heads south. I wonder what that was about. He didn't even get the chance to go the bathroom.

"Anyway, what took you so long?" she places her hands on her hips—a famous Alice pose.

"I wanted bottled water but the door is locked to the room so I was just going to drink from the fountain so I can take my Advil when it fell from my hands," I explain. "I bumped into Mike when I tried to recover it."

"Mike, huh?" she turns around and looks in the direction where he left.

"He said he was on his way to the bathroom."

"I doubt that," she mutters and grabs my hand to drag me back to the stage area.

I give her a weird look. "Doubt what? That he had to pee?"

"The men's restroom is in the _other_ hallway. Mike should have known that," she rolls her eyes. "And another thing—why are you taking Advil?" Alice returns a curious expression.

"I have a slight headache," I answer quietly.

"A headache?" my friend looks at me suspiciously. "There are other remedies for that."

"Like what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I'll show you later," she smirks. Show me? Now, what does that mean? I didn't bother asking since Alice's sights were set on the stage. "Look at them. I swear if they could, they'd each take a piece of him home."

I didn't understand what she was referring to because I was still standing behind the heavy black drapes. When I finally peek around, I see a mass of females hovering around Edward. Three big body guards are standing in front him and beside him trying to control the crowd. The other actors have one body guard each, but they didn't appear to be in any immediate danger from getting their clothes ripped off by savages. Mike looks annoyed at Edward and all the attention he was getting even though the fans want to take pictures with all of them.

Edward gives the girls a friendly smile and willingly takes picture with as many of them that could fit in one shot, even the moms who thought he was hot. He even gave some of them kisses on the cheeks that made them squeal even louder! I can't say it didn't make me a little jealous. I know he's not mine, but I saw him first! I mean, we did have quite an interlude when we first met, although it wasn't my most graceful night.

"All right, everyone! That is the end of the meet and greet," Aro announces. "Thank you all for coming out and supporting the film!" Most of the girls groan, dragging their heels behind them as they are ushered out by security. I'd follow orders, too, if I had King Kong's relatives keeping an eye on me. The security guards were huge!

After most of the crowd leaves, Alice and I make our way to the stage where Edward, Mike and the rest of the cast are mingling with each other, with a few stray reporters chatting off the record. Alice leaves me to talk to Emmett who was near the stage the entire time with Rosalie, mostly with her phone pressed against her ear. She is still on a call when Alice pulls Emmett to the side. She looks like she was pleading with him about something.

"That went fairly well," Mike approaches me, laughing softly.

"Yeah, all you guys did great," I reply, my focus still on Alice. What is she up to this time? "Are you excited about the movie?" I ask with my eyes still set on the little pixie.

"Yeah, I think it'll be a big hit. Aro is a great director and the script is great too…" he answers, running a hand through his hair. It's cute but not as cute as when Edward does it.

Mike seems nervous for some reason. He also provides a perfect cover for me because his back is facing them allowing me to tilt my head a little to the side to see what's going on behind him. I'm trying to decipher the words their mouths are making and by this point, I've stopped paying attention to Mike altogether. I resort to nodding and responding, "Uh-huh…uh-huh…" to whatever he says.

My attention is preoccupied with Alice's conversation which Edward has joined. A handsome smile appears on his lips at something Alice has just said and slowly, he averts his eyes my way. I know he saw me staring at him because he starts to make his way in our direction. I blush for getting caught and block my vision from seeing him by using Mike as my shield. I give the blond-haired boy a big smile, pretending I was absolutely interested in whatever he was saying—whatever it was.

"So, yeah? You will?" he asks with hopeful looking eyes.

My happy façade escapes me as I stare at him blankly. "Huh? …Will what?"

"Have a…drink with me later?" he repeats himself, his voice suddenly unsure if he was going to get his wish.

"Sorry, Mike," Edward places a hand on his shoulder, almost startling him. Mike quickly turns his attention behind him, looking at Edward's hand then at him directly. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn Edward had a smug look on his face. Mike appears to be in horror. "We already have plans later," he smiles at me, finally removing his hand from Mike's shoulder.

"We—we do?" I asks bewildered at what this stunning man was saying.

"Yes, we do...and you have Alice to thank for it," he confirms. Now, I'm really curious to what Alice has planned. "Maybe next time, Mike," he pats him on the back as if he's gotten the upper hand.

Mike's face turns red like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Are you alright, Mike?" I ask concerned.

"Umm…yeah, I'm fine—maybe next time then. Later, Bella," he says with his head tilted to the floor. He basically dashes out of the room. What a strange boy?

"That was…weird?" I comment after his hasty departure.

"Mike's really a shy guy by nature," Edward says.

"Shy?" I almost laugh. "Why would he be shy around me?" I was the one blushing at every little thing all the time.

Edward merely shrugs with an adorable crooked grin on him. "Maybe you just have that kind of affect on people?" he says as he moistens his lips. I gulped, staring at them, as my body and face grow hotter. His lips make me thirsty.

"We're all set then!" Alice comes out of nowhere and places one arm each around our shoulders. She was on her tip-toes, swinging on us like a dangling monkey.

"So you were really able to convince Emmett?" Edward laughs.

"Yup!" she answers proudly. "Being the youngest does have its perks."

"He is always such a softy with you," he chuckles at his sister.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" I look at the both of them. They stop their brother-sister inside joke and finally remember I have no clue on what is going on.

"We're going to a block party tonight," Alice smiles at the idea, "by the seaport!"

"We're what?" I didn't quite understand what she said.

"They hold one every year to celebrate the coming of the tide…or something like that?" she shrugs. "In any case, it sounds fun!"

I turn to Edward. "You don't have anything important scheduled for tomorrow?" He smiles at my concern, probably thinking how cute I was. Yeah, right! My apparent concern for his career is only an excuse so that I didn't have to be around him for long periods of time because I usually end up a nervous wreck around him!

"The cast has a photo shoot with Jasper tomorrow but it's not till later in the afternoon. The interviews come after that. So, I'm all yours tonight," he grins as if suggesting something else. I hope he really meant all _our—_as in his siblings, Rosalie, and me. I nod as I focus on my sandals. Alice refuses to let me wear any of my Converse sneakers I brought along for this trip. I might as well have just packed a toothbrush and carried it in my pocket to save myself the trouble of packing my favorite things.

"Okay, it's settled then!" Alice claps happily with a bounce. "You," she points to Edward, "go change. And you," she pointed to me, "let's go."

"Isn't it kind of early for that block party?" I look at my watch while I was once again dragged away like I didn't know how to walk on my own accord. From my understanding, parties in Italy didn't happen till later in the evening—the time the entire city comes to life. I remember witnessing a few of them when I was younger and always had a good time with Aro.

"Well, we need to change and do a pre-party of our own first," she tells me. I sigh and lock my curiosity away since I know she isn't going to divulge anymore information. "How's your headache?" she suddenly asks.

"It's…umm…okay? A little better," I reply. "Why?"

"We need to hurry and get changed. Edward and the others will most likely get there before us."

"Where?" I try asking just for kicks.

"Our first destination," she merely rolls her eyes at the obvious.

"Oh, right," I roll my eyes back at her since, of course, she wants to remain tight-lipped. The fact that I was going to be taken from one place to another without prior knowledge of anything didn't sit well with me. I grumble inwardly. This is one of Alice's personalities that can get so frustrating at times. I really hate it when she keeps me in the dark!

"Bella," she stops and faces me. I stand there surprised at her sudden action. "I know you don't like me hauling you everywhere without telling you anything, but I have so many wonderful plans for us," she almost frowns. Did she just read my thoughts? "They might not be your ideal way of having fun or relaxing, but just give it chance. I don't tell you anything because if I did, that would just give you the opportunity to say 'no'. And you know me, I hate that word," she makes a face.

I shake my head at her but I also can't help but laugh a little. She is definitely a spoiled brat, that's for sure. Having two older brothers and being the youngest _and _a girl, I'm sure she always got what she wanted. But, Alice wasn't selfish. She is also a good friend and I know she only has the best intentions at heart even though they might not always come across that way at first. "Just don't do anything to embarrass me…" I grab her arm and finally did the dragging for once. She squeals with happiness that I'm not as upset with her as she thought I would be. What can I say? She always did provide my life with some sort of excitement.

She put me in a flower printed sundress that is bright yellow at the top, which fades toward the thighs and then turns white that fades into a dark brown color at the bottom with a thin, brown waist belt. The weather is finally warming up so mostly everyone is in a dress or shorts. I put on a light cream cardigan and check that I have everything I needed for the night. It only takes us about thirty minutes to get ready since Alice kept saying we need to hurry. If she was running late for something, I swear this little speed racer can be ready in ten seconds flat!

We finally get into the tiny black cab outside that is waiting for us. It looks like one of those small European cars but a much older model. "_Sunlit Café, per favore_," she says to the driver. He nods and turns into the street.

"Sunlit Café?" I ask her.

"Mm-hmm," she nods. "We're going to eat and lounge around for a while before we go to the block party."

"Where's Jasper?" he suddenly popped into my head. I haven't seen him all day or seen Alice on her phone talking to him. I always know when she was conversing with him. She'd get this radiant smile plastered across her face.

"Because of the extension he asked for with his next project, he's been going over some of the material they gave him on what the shoot will consist of. There's a particular look they want for their models so he's been taking some screen shots around Volterra, checking out different lighting, and what-have-you. He'll meet us at the Café. He text me while you were getting ready."

"No rest for the weary, huh?"

"I know…" she slightly frowns, "But, he promises he'll put work on hold tonight so we can enjoy the evening together with everyone. I just hope Emmett and Rosalie last the night."

"What do you mean? Are they fighting or something?"

Alice chuckles. "No…what I meant is that they usually have something of Edward's to do like a call interview or another public statement to plug the movie he's in, and so on and so forth. They always have their hands tied in something that has to do with his career so it isn't easy convincing Emmett to turn off his Blackberry for a few hours to join us. Rosalie is another matter. She's always glued to her phone."

I laugh. That reminds me of Jane and her padfolio full of Aro's itineraries. "Yeah…I remember," I reply. "They really do a lot for Edward don't they?"

"They really want to see him succeed," she nods. "I'm not just saying this because he's my brother, but Edward is really talented. We're all proud of him. Aro picked him for the lead role, but he still had to audition just like everyone else. He's gotten a lot of good recommendations from his acting coaches and his fan base has been growing steadily over the last few months."

Female fan base is what she probably means. I grumble inwardly. I glower at the memory of those fanatic groupies touching him with their possessive little hands like they owned him—even the moms trying to get his attention for themselves more than for their daughters. Ugh, as if! He's mine! Which I know is a contradiction of what I had said before. I keep picturing myself alone with him and enjoying every piece of this angel known as Edward Cullen. The thought of my imaginings give me goose bumps that I have to discreetly shake off by pretending to adjust the way I'm sitting in the back of the cab with Alice. Every girl is allowed to daydream about her luscious crush inappropriately. It was written in the girl code manual somewhere. His eyes, his lips, even his hair made me want to…

"What are you quietly smirking about, Bella?" Alice eyes me suspiciously with a curious smirk of her own.

_Crap!_ Were my thoughts seeping out? "Huh? Oh…nothing," I shrug, blushing. I turn my body to stare out the window hoping she wouldn't notice the tint of color on my face for my improper thoughts about her brother. Thoughts that I think would make her turn green in disgust, which only makes me smile even more.

"You're doing it again," she grins.

"What?" I turn my head back to her. She's leaning forward a little to get a better look at me. The Hobbit was examining my behavior the entire time without me noticing. "What?" I ask again.

"Nothing," she keeps her smirk, facing the front again. "Oh, look! There's Jasper and Edward!" she points at the two men standing outside. Jasper waives to us when he sees the cab approaching. He is in a white, short sleeve button up shirt and plaid shorts with a camera round his neck. Edward looks as handsome as ever in a dark brown tee with cargo shorts. Both of them are wearing sunglasses and could have been mistaken for Abercrombie & Fitch models. "Hi!" Alice goes straight into Jasper's open arms.

"Hey, sweetie, right on time," he smiles and gives her a quick kiss. They look like they really missed each other.

"But, of course!" she winks.

"Hey…" I say awkwardly to him and Edward as if we had just met for the first time. I look away to avoid Edward's gaze on me. I wish he's stop doing that!

"Hey, Bella," Jasper smiles.

"You look…nice," Edward comments on my attire, courtesy of his sister.

"Thanks," I try to smile back but avert my eyes to Alice who has a mischievous looking grin on her.

"Brown is one of my favorite colors," he informs me.

"Oh…that's cool. The dress was Alice's idea," I answer quietly.

"I'm sure it was," Jasper softly laughs. Alice pinches him on the side, getting a small glare from her after it. "What?" he mouths to her, not understanding what he did.

She rolls her eyes and takes his hand into hers. "C'mon, let's ask for a table outside." They walk in ahead of us.

"Ladies first," Edward gestures for me to walk ahead of him. I accidentally stare directly into his eyes. He has this attractive grin on his face that is so easy for him to switch on and off around me that it sometimes makes me forget what I'm doing. Or who I was. I snap myself out of his dazzling trance and nod silently, walking in, trying hard not to trip on the cracks in the tiles of the outside waiting area. I swear I can feel the heat of his eyes penetrating through me as he walked closely behind me. I just want to hurry to our table so I can get some safe distance between us for the sake of my uneasiness. I see a waiter carrying a large tray over his head in our direction and I almost look at him in horror hoping I didn't knock it out of his hands somehow with my clumsiness.

I balled my fist nervously preparing for the worse. Without a hitch, he walks right past me! I relax and sigh with relief. _"Oh, mi scusi, signore!"_ I suddenly hear the waiter say behind me. The next thing I know I feel Edward's strong hands on my arms and his muscular chest pressed against my back. His face is so close to my ear that I can feel his warm breath against me. I start to feel lightheaded and want to pass out.

"Sorry about that," he slowly releases me and takes a step back. "The waiter had bumped into me."

I slightly turn to face him. "It's okay…" I give him a quick smile and keep walking to the table they found for us outside in their lounge area with my head down. Alice and Jasper hadn't notice anything because they were busy sharing stories about their day.

The hostess finally leads us to a table with four seats. I can see her eyeing Edward, trying to sashay sexily in front him. I inwardly roll my eyes. "Wait, don't we need a table for six?" I ask Alice, ignoring the annoying hostess, when we finally reach them. Edward did seem to pay her much attention anyway.

My little friend doesn't look very happy. "Emmett and Rosalie cancelled. He says he'll make it up to me next time," she pouts, plopping herself down on the chair Jasper has pulled out for her. He rubs her arm, giving me an apologetic smile as he sits next her. I cringe inwardly, mentally pleading with him to sit across from her but it was too late. Because he can't hear my inner thoughts he continues to tend to his girlfriend's bruised feelings. I am not comfortable that Edward and I will be sitting side-by-side. It's hard enough facing him at the table, now he's even closer to me. I really hope I didn't make a fool out of myself.

Before I get a chance to sit down, he pulls my seat out for me as well. Something I wasn't excepting. He smiles at me as I look to him for his chivalrous act. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," he nods and sits himself down. People around us in the Café are already whispering before we even know who our waiter is. I can't fully understand what they are saying since it was in Italian, but from the looks of it, they are whispering about Edward and looking at me up and down. The whole thing was really starting to get on my nerves, so I put on my sunglasses to hide my irritation. I think Edward notices because he coolly places an arm around my chair where my back is resting and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry about them. The people in Volterra like to gossip like old women, especially the men. It's tradition."

I can't help but snicker, his words putting me a little at ease. He laughs with me as we stare around the Café at the people who finally go back to minding their own business. Alice looks very interested in what her brother had said to me, but Jasper stops her from asking by squeezing her hand that was sitting on top of the table. Our waiter finally arrives to give us our menus and water. When it was time to order, I take too long since I can't really decide on what I want so Edward ended up ordering for me. The waiter thanks us and leaves again.

"I hope you know I'm a vegetarian," I say.

"Yes, I know," he smiles to himself, relaxing in his seat with his arms folded across his chest.

"You…do?" I'm baffled. He still has his dark sunglasses on so I'm not able to read the expression on his face. The smirk he always seems to have tells me something though. Maybe he asked his sister about me?

"Don't worry," he finally turns his head in my direction, "I ordered you the spinach ravioli." As he said this, our waiter came back dropping off the drinks that Alice and Jasper had previously ordered. Alice orders some fruity liqúor drink that is pink and Jasper ordered a beer. The waiter says something else to Alice to which she just nods and continues to flip through a magazine she brought along. Edward sits up right in seat. "What other drinks, Alice?" he asks her, tilting his sunglasses down, staring at her questioningly.

_"Qui si va!"_ the waiter places two drinks in front of me and Edward.

"What is this?" I pick up the red looking liquid with a celery stick in it. Was this a joke? Did people really drink this stuff?

"It's a Bloody Mary," Edward tells me, eyeing his sister again.

She finally tucks her magazine away, puts on her sunglasses, and takes a sip of her drink. "Well, you two were complaining about your headaches earlier so I figured a Bloody Mary would cure your ailments," she shrugs. "I'm just trying to be helpful. You don't _have_ to drink them."

Edward leans back into his chair again, readjusting his sunglasses so they were properly resting on the bridge of his nose. "Fine," is all he says and takes a sip of the thick looking liquid. I wasn't aware he was also complaining about having a headache. I blush. Edward also seems to enjoy the drink. I, on the other hand, am still too busy examining it. I've never had one nor heard of it. Living in a small town in the Northwest during my adolescent years where I experimented with alcohol in high school comprised mostly of beer and shots. That was about it. I only started drinking white wine recently because of Alice. Baby steps.

"It's not going to turn you into a radio active spider, Bella," Alice sighs when she notices I have yet to touch it.

"I've just never had one before," I pick it up and smell it. It didn't smell very appetizing, not that the smell of alcohol is to most people, I'm assuming.

Edward laughs softly from beside me. "It's mostly tomato juice mixed with vodka. It's supposed to help with…hangovers," he suppresses a smile. I blush again.

"_Oh_…" I nod quietly, quickly feeling embarrassed about this new experiment. No wonder why he drank his.

"Just try it, Bella," Jasper encourages. "If you don't like it, I'll drink it for you." His proposal is somewhat convincing since the drink wouldn't go to waste if I didn't like it. I also kind of feel bad because Alice bought it. I guess the least I can do is taste it.

I take out the celery stick and hold my breath before I muster the courage to take a sip of it. I was having a hard time swallowing it from the tangy and spicy taste it left in my mouth. "Oh, and by the way…" Edward leans in again, "there's Worcestershire and Tabasco sauce in it." I puff my cheeks like a blow fish and immediately spit it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thoughts? There's a few hidden "messages" in this chapter. Hope you caught some of them, hehe. Please review!


	8. The Block Party

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: The Block Party<strong>

"You still can't be mad at me?" he asks exasperatedly.

I know he's not serious about his apology from the smirk he's still trying to hide every time he thinks about it. Rolling my eyes, I look away, continuing to walk down the narrow street behind our two other companions. He'll be receiving the silent treatment from me until further notice, I tell myself adamantly. Even Alice and Jasper has stayed quiet about the matter, but I wasn't letting them off the hook that easily for not telling me the rest of the ingredients in that drink! Luckily, I turned my head at the last second and spat it out on the ground. If I hadn't, Alice would have been on the receiving end of it. I kind of wish it happened because then she'd get mad at her brother—not me. I think? Still, having Alice upset about the whole thing is worse than me pouting about it. She can really put on the dramatics when she wants, which could most likely have ruined her plans for tonight with Jasper. Oh, well.

Edward kept apologizing during our early dinner and I told him it was okay—bitterly—but I haven't really forgiven him yet. It was really embarrassing, especially since he was the cause of it. The entire patio outside was staring at me like I was some sort of circus freak when it happened. Our waiter came rushing to the table in a panic as if I was possessed by a demon. The excuse Alice gave was that they didn't know I was allergic to tomatoes and that's why I couldn't contain it. It was a great excuse and all, except that I took a bite of the buscetta she ordered that had tomatoes in it and was completely fine. I was silent for most of the time drinking my raspberry mojito while Jasper talked with us about his travels.

When we finally had our fill, we decided to walk around the city before the festivities started. They were already putting up some of the lights and mini-lanterns and tables as we pass by the area. I'm slowly starting to get excited since I never really fully enjoyed it because Aro always had me retire early before it got too crowded. He didn't think it was appropriate for someone of my age at the time to be up that late partying with the adults. I inwardly smile knowing that is no longer the case! He's become less over-protective but still has Jane on hand in case an emergency with me came up if he was busy.

"Wow! What a great view!" Alice exclaims. She briefly looks back at us with her child-like smile and turns back to Jasper, pulling him closer to her. He places his arm around her tiny shoulders and kisses the top of her head. They walk on ahead to watch the sun slowly start to set over the mountains that is sparkling over the calm water by the seaport. A lot of the locals are mixed in with the tourists as everyone is gathering to witness the sun fade into the background. There are several boats out in the distance doing the same thing. I was told that no matter how many times you witness the sunsets in Volterra, it is still breathtaking every time, even if you've lived here all your life.

Jasper let go of Alice and starts taking pictures with his camera of the beautiful view. Alice got in a few of the shots, posing like a real tourist. I have forgotten she's never really been to Volterra before. Italy, yes, but Volterra is somewhat out of the way from the bigger cities where the fashion industry is more prominent. I really consider this area as the countryside of Italy.

"C'mon, you guys! Get in the picture!" she calls over to us. Edward and I both look at Alice with blank faces. I guess Edward was lost in his own thoughts. He was leaning against one of the buildings with his hands in his pockets, staring absentmindedly at the paved streets. We both make our way slowly over them at her request. Jasper asks another American tourist to take a group picture of us who was a plump-looking fellow, wearing a fedora hat with a grey mustache.

I feel awkward standing next to the couple since they look so lovey-dovey beside us. "I need you come in closer," the man says, motioning with his hands for us to condense our space. Edward unexpectedly stands closer to me and I can feel him against my right shoulder. He then boldly places his arm around my waist and pulls me in even closer! I briefly look at him, shocked, as he ignored my surprised expression and grins for the picture. I kept my hands to myself and put on the happiest, relaxed smile I could muster. Once the picture is taken I move away quickly before he gets the chance to actually let go of me. The area where I felt his touch is still tingling, sending my heart racing for the hills. I am not able to think clearly for a few minutes. My body aches to be near him after that experience, which I have to stop thinking about. I fall silent again and try to focus on the mellow waves.

Jasper takes his camera back to view the snapshot of us. "Thank you," he says to the man.

"You're such lovely young couples," his wife comments, smiling at us. My face goes pale. They think me and Edward are a _couple_?

"Thank you!" Alice is flattered, of course. "I think you two are adorable! Are you here for your anniversary?"

The man takes his wife's hand into his. "Been married for almost 40 years today," he smiles lovingly at her.

"We grew up in two very different worlds but that never stopped us. Once your heart finds the right person for you, hold on to them tight!" his wife chuckled. "But I think you four will do just fine," she smiles again, right before they leave.

"Aww, I want to be like that someday," Alice gushes over the elderly couple.

"You're young, Alice. There's still time," Edward teases. She rolls her eyes at him and snakes into Jasper's arm again, who is softly laughing with her brother. They are the perfect couple so I'm not surprised if Alice got her wish. Jasper has a lot of patience as opposed to his girlfriend who always wants to get things done right away. They complement each other well and I think Jasper is the only one who really understands Alice's needs and vice versa.

Edward's already looking at me by the time I attempt to glance his way. He grins immediately. I wish I had the ability to read minds so I knew what he was thinking every time he did that. He was gorgeous beyond belief yet he has his little ways of getting on my nerves. If he only knew the kind of power he had over me, I'd crumble instantly at his feet. I sigh and go back to drowning my thoughts toward the sea.

We all separated for a while to take in the view of the seaport. Alice and Jasper went one way and I went the other. Where Edward was heading, I didn't really want to know. Or cared. I need to clear my thoughts of him since he's all I can think about. My crush on him is becoming too much for me to handle. I'm sure it was like this with all the other girls drooling over his godlike features. I wouldn't be surprised if I accidentally blurted, "Edward! Have my baby!" out of dumb impulse. I shake my head at how pathetic I am.

It was darker now, the lights from around the streets reflecting off the water like little fireflies. People once in a while asked me to snap a few pictures, mostly couples—of course. I notice there aren't really any families here that were on vacation, mostly people my age or the older folks celebrating their anniversaries like the couple we met earlier. Volterra, the City of Love, as it is known. I guess this is where couples rekindled their love or came here hoping to find the 'one' to spend the rest of their life with. I wonder how many people came here every year that actually had that come true for them. It was a fun, fairytale idea of falling in love in a small city like this, but the love gods were never on my side. I never experienced real love before and who knows if I ever really will.

_"Umm…mi scusi,"_ a man who appears to be in his late-20s approaches me. _"Puoi…prendere, uhh…le nostre…foto?"_ he asks. I can tell he's not Italian from the horrible pronunciation he has. At least that much I can tell.

"I speak English," I smile.

"Oh, good!" he looks quite relieved. "I knew I should have brushed up on my Italian before we got here. Was it that obvious?" he laughs.

"A little," I chuckle at his shaking head.

"Would you mind taking a picture of us?" he holds out his camera. The pregnant female he's with smiles at me.

"Sure." I take the camera from him as he runs to stand next to her, placing a hand on her bump. I see a ring on both their fingers guessing they're still newlyweds with a baby on the way. "Smile!" I say, right before I take it.

"Good shot," someone says over my shoulder. Slightly turning my head, I find Edward smirking at me.

"Thanks," I mumble. What's _he_ doing here?

The man runs back to us to get his camera. "That looks great. Thanks! Did you…" he looks at me then at Edward, "want me to take a picture of you guys, too?"

"Oh…we—"

"Would very much appreciate it," Edward finishes my sentence—taking a small camera out of his pocket and handing it to him. I'm about to refuse the offer when he cuts me off. "Smile," he whispers into my ear. His breath tickles me as he slinks his arm around my waist again.

"Ready?" the man asks. I'm able to get enough courage to place my arm around Edward also so that I didn't seem so timid like I have been living on a deserted island by myself and wasn't used to being around people. It's such a nerve-wracking experience but I am proud of myself for pulling it off.

"Here you go," he hands him his camera back.

"Thanks." Edward looks at the picture and smiles, satisfied. "See…that wasn't so bad," he shows me the snapshot. He's even more handsome in pictures but, of course, nothing compares to the real thing. I look so plain beside him, but at least my smile looks happy. We almost did look like a real couple. Oh, I wish.

"That's…nice," I try to play it off like I wasn't that interested in it, even though I want a copy of it so badly! I walk away savoring the faint smell of his cologne on me. I also want to take my cardigan and just inhale it like fresh cut grass on a rainy day, but that would make it seem like I'm smelling myself. I make a face at the idea. If I'm lucky, his scent will still linger until later on tonight so I can remember this moment.

"Bella, wait," he catches up to me. "Where are you going?"

"Around," I shrug, looking at everything else around me _but_ him. "There's still a good hour before the party starts."

He suddenly runs ahead and blocks my path. I have to abruptly stop or I'd collide into him. "What are you doing?" I give him a weird and somewhat annoyed glare.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" he looks directly into my eyes. His question catches me off guard. Am I really that obvious? Well, duh, I mentally hit myself. "Have you really not forgiven me yet?" he tries his use his charms, showing off those beautiful green eyes of his and turning them into an adorable puppy dog gaze.

"Well, it wasn't funny," I look away, trying as hard as I can not to blush.

"I'm very sorry," he bows like a gentleman. "What can I do to remedy the situation?"

There are a few lustful things I can think of but none he'd probably agree to. Those thoughts send another wave of red to my face. "Nu—nothing. Forget it," I start walking again. He appears to have disappeared when I look back so he must have gotten the hint that I want to be alone right now. I'd see him later anyway. I need to calm down first.

"Miss Isabella…" I hear my legal name and wince. I take my time facing Edward, unmotivated to tell him to go away. When I finally face him a small gasp escapes my lips. He is holding a flower in his hand. "For you," he gives it to me. "I know you still hate me right now, but I hope you can accept my little peace offering. I'm sorry it's not a rose," he chuckles, embarrassed, "but I'm hoping you'll still accept this nonetheless." It is a beautiful stargazer lily, one of my favorite flowers that I haven't mentioned before. "I'll see you in an hour by the seaport with Alice and Jasper," he proceeds to leave, his hands automatically in his pockets. He looks like a guy down on his luck as I watch him walk away, which makes me feel like a horrible person, although I know I'm not at fault for anything.

Even if he was just acting, trying to get the best of me, it was working. "Wait…Edward," I call out. He spins around with a blank expression on his face. "You can drop the act," I roll my eyes, "I forgive you…"

That ever popular crooked grin of his returns as he makes his way back over to me, "So, I'm forgiven?" he asks like a happy little boy.

"I guess," I sigh. "But, don't think for a second that I didn't know what you were tying to do."

"Huh?" he looks at me quizzically. "Are you suggesting that I had some sort of hidden intention with my apology?" he looks appalled.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes again and look away so he can't see me smiling. Edward's laughing softly, wanting to get a good look at me while I keep my face hidden, but there is no point in hiding my flushed cheeks now since we're both laughing out loud. "Okay! Okay!" I finally give up and wipe the strands of hair away from my face.

His laughing dies down with mine as he steps closer to me. He smiles once more as if he's thinking about something and removes a strand of hair from my forehead that I missed and tucks it behind my ear. "It's nice to finally see you genuinely smile again."

That sends my body temperature through the roof! I present a nervous smile, eyes looking elsewhere. My heart begins to thump in my chest again and I can feel my hands getting clammier. "Umm…thanks for the flower," is all I can think of to say.

"You're welcome," he finally puts some distance between us. "C'mon, let's walk around some more before we meet up with Alice and Jasper." Edward's smile is lighter like that serious, intense moment never happened just a moment ago. He's back to being his carefree self as a group of children ran past us with different trinkets in their hands for the party. I watch them having fun while he talks to a street vendor. _"Sì…due per favore. Grazie!"_ I hear him say. He hands the man some money in exchange for two items in his hands. "Here," he gives me one of them.

"What…is this?"

"A festival mask, what else?" he laughs. "I hear they are really popular during block parties."

"Thanks…"

"Here, put it on." He takes it from me and ties it behind my head. He also puts his on, making a goofy face at me. I playfully shove him and run away laughing. He stands there for a moment and runs after me after he realizes what I have done. "Oh, you'll pay for that," he grins mischievously, fixing his mask that I pulled off and make lopsided on his head.

"Where have you two been?" Alice asks when we finally meet up with them. She's in her usual stance with her hands on her hips. We still have our masks on and sugar lollipops, laughing along the way. "I see you guys are in the festival spirits," she raises an eyebrow at us.

"Cool masks," Jasper appears from the crowd. "We got ones, too."

"Bella, where'd you get that flower?" my little friend notices. I'm glad I'm still wearing the mask so Alice can't see my pink cheeks. I really need to get a handle on blushing so easily! It is such a curse aside from being a klutz.

"Umm…Edward gave it to me," I answer quietly.

"Really?" she looks at her brother who merely smiles at her. "Interesting you gave her that particular flower, Eddie. It's also one of her favorites." I mentally shot daggers at the Hobbit. Why did she have to go and tell him that!

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he gives her a casual reply. I didn't understand how he can switch from acting like a big kid to acting all cool and suave in the same second. I guess it's all a part of being an actor and prepared for any kind of role.

"Hey, guys!" A girl with three other people greets us. It's Jessica Stanley, the lead female in the movie, along with Riley, Angela, and Mike. I remember them from dinner.

"Hey, Bella," Mike waves. He looks a lot happier than he did earlier today.

"Hey, Mike," I half-smile.

"Are you guys here for the block party, too?" Jasper asks casually.

"You know it!" Riley looks enthused. "This will probably be the last night we'll get to do something like this before we start filming and having the media all over us to where we can't be out in public anymore."

"Well, in that case, let's make this a memorable night!" Edward says with everyone in agreement.

After the other actors get their masks, we walk around listing to a live band on a loud speaker playing a mixture of Italian melodies and festival music. It really feels like a big open circus minus the animals. There are jugglers on unicycles and others juggling lit torches, magicians for the children, mini-street plays, and food vendors. We are lucky to find tables to fit all of us near the water by the small beach side of the seaport where a wooden platform is placed on the sand so people can dance.

We pull two round tables together with Edward on one side of me, Alice on the other, and Jasper next to her. Mike is sitting on the other table beside Edward with Jessica, Angela, and Riley. Most of us order beer and wine and just people watch, breaking off into different conversations. Jasper is having a good time with Alice, taking pictures of practically everyone and anything he finds interesting. They get up from the table so Jasper can take a closer picture of the people on the dance floor that are wearing a variety of vibrant costumes.

Edward smiles at me and takes a good swig of his beer. I glance over at Mike who is looking a little glum. His mask is hanging on the side of his head. Most of us have taken ours off so we can see better and it wasn't like we were really participating in anything. Edward's phone sitting on the table suddenly rings. "Excuse me," he says and gets up to answer it. I quickly glance at the caller ID and see it is Emmett calling. Probably has to do with business. He sneaks off in a corner somewhere listening to his agent with one hand in his pocket. He is truly beautiful even if he isn't doing anything but standing around.

"Hi…"

I spun my head back to the front, totally unaware that my body is half-turned watching Edward. I clear my throat trying to hide my embarrassment. Edward briefly glances at me right before I refocus my attention to the dancers.

"Hey, Mike…" I half-smile again at the boy who has scooted over into Edward's seat. I take a chance and look back at Edward once more who appears to be scowling. He isn't talking, just listening to Emmett, so I'm uncertain if it's something Emmett is saying that he's not too happy about or if it's something else because he's staring intently in our direction. I dismiss the change in his expression and try to genuinely smile at Mike. He has placed one arm around the top of my chair.

"How do you like the block party so far?" he asks with a boyish smile.

"I like it. It's really nice and…exciting," I nod. "I've been to these before when I was younger and but this is the first time I've really gotten to see this much of it."

"It's kind of…romantic, too…don't you think?" he quietly says, his gaze briefly falling downward.

I never really thought of the block parties by the seaport as 'romantic' before. "Yeah, I guess so? There _are _a lot of couples here..."

Back then, all I wanted to do was watch the fireworks and play the games before Aro told me it was time for bed. I was always disappointed that I couldn't stay up past 10 p.m., the time when most of the children went home for the night. I was about 14 when I stopped coming here then travelled back with Jacob and my friends at 17 as a graduation gift from Aro.

"Can you see yourself falling in love here?" Mike's question is surprising. He sees the look on my features and quickly adds, "I just meant—isn't this the City of Love? It's called that by people for its love powers or something like that, right?"

"I wouldn't really know," I smile a little, tucking loose stand of hair behind my ear. "I didn't come here looking for love."

"Me, neither…but, you know, anything can happen in a place like this don't you think?" he laughs nervously.

"Sure…" I subconsciously take the flower Edward gave me and slowly twirl the stem in my hand. The gift from him puts a smile on my face without even putting in any effort on my part.

"Who, uhh, gave that to you?" he now looks concerned. "Was it Edward?"

"Oh, umm," I blush, "yes…" I put it back down on the table. "It was a peace offering."

"A piece offering?" he asks curiously.

"It's nothing," I shake my head. I really don't want to explain to him why Edward gave it to me because it was still too embarrassing to tell.

"You don't like…roses?"

I look at Mike, somewhat confused. "Roses?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugs. "Don't girls usually like…roses? I would think that a guy like Cullen would give a girl some roses," he slightly scoffs, mumbling something else under his breath. "I would." He gazes at me then looks back at Edward. His expression didn't look too happy either.

"Edward isn't really the type to give roses," I reply. "But, I kind of like that. It's nice getting something…unexpected."

"Oh…" Mike sounds disappointed. But, he quickly perked up, "Well, hey, your glass is empty. I'll go get you more wine." He grabs the glass and leaves the table in a hurry before I can even respond to his gesture. Mike is really one strange guy—cute, but strange.

And as soon as he leaves, Edward returns to take his rightful place beside me. "What did Newton say to you?" he asks out of nowhere, looking toward the direction Mike had headed.

"I didn't know you two were on a last name basis," I say, ignoring his question. If it wasn't Mike acting weird, it was Edward.

He chuckles for a second, shaking his head. "Forget it."

"Was that…Emmett on the phone?"

"Yeah, I have an early interview with a magazine based out of Chicago tomorrow. He wants to make sure I'm not late for it since it's an important magazine company. They were the first to publish an article about me that helped get my name out there, so I kind of owe my career to them."

"Are you…leaving soon then?" my voice sounds more disappointed than I want to let on.

Edward stands up. "I'm leaving now actually…"

"Oh, I see…" I can't look at him because then he'd see my sadness.

"But…" he leans toward me, which causes me to look at him even when I don't want to, "not before I get a dance out of you," he smiles his perfect smile and holds his hand out to me.

I shake my head in horror. "Me? Dancing? Yeah, not a good idea!" I will most likely destroy his feet because my brain and my movements never get along.

"Yeah, well…I'm not taking _no_ for an answer," he pulls me up and drags me to the dance floor. The small band starts to play a slower melody.

"You _must_ be related to Alice," I roll my eyes. He looks back and smirks at my comment. "Getting me on the dance floor is dangerous to your health. I'm just warning you."

"I think I can handle it," he chuckles again. We are now facing each other, the mood around us suddenly changing, even Edward's eyes appear to be different as he stares at me. Neither one of us has our masks on so I can't hide the pink on the surface of my face. He grins at my nervousness, placing his left hand on my waist and taking my hand in the other, while my left hand rests comfortably on his shoulder. "Ready?" he asks.

"No," I answer truthfully, which seems to amuse him. We start out slowly as I concentrate as hard as I can on our steps. His eyes, his nose, his lips, everything about him are such distractions. My brain is fuzzy trying to multitask. Accidently, I step on him—several times, in fact. Edward grimaces at the pain. "I'm sorry! I told you this wasn't a good idea." I stop dancing and frown.

He laughs it off, picking me up onto his feet. I feel like a little girl with my feet on his as he dances for the both of us. "See, you're dancing."

"Cheater," I suppress a smile. Both his hands are on my waist now with my hands around his neck. I still feel nervous being this close to this handsome being but somehow it feels right. Something in his smile this time looks so gentle and I can't help but return it. We dance like this until we hear the other couples around us clapping. Neither one of us notice the song has ended. I step off his feet and thank him for the dance.

"My pleasure," he laughs softly, "even though I was the one doing most of the dancing."

"It wasn't like I really had a choice," I roll my eyes again more playfully.

Edward takes my hand and kisses the back of it gently. "Oh, but you did," he winks. "Please explain to everyone why I left in such a hurry." He smiles once last time and jogs off the wooden platform and onto the beach, disappearing into the dark.

I stood there speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Aww, their first dance lol. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	9. Relocation

**CHAPTER 9: Relocation **

Although Alice is talking, her voice is in the distant back of my thoughts. I can't seem to concentrate on what is going on in front me these last couple of weeks, which is a very bad thing because it was putting my life at risk due to my lack of gracefulness. Edward is all I can think about! This hunk, even when he isn't really doing anything, being around him makes me nervous. If he but breathed in my direction, I'd probably faint. Pathetic, I know, but he is a natural born charmer. Filming finally began so I am left to fend for myself while Alice did her job with the actors' costumes and makeup. She'd check up on me with a text or a call whenever she had a minute to keep me updated on what's going on. Today is her day off so we decided to go shopping. Well, _she_ decided to go shopping. I am just along for the ride.

"Didn't you think that was a cute dress?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say, absentmindedly nodding my head.

"What about that one?"

"Sure."

"Let's go there next!"

"'Kay..."

"There's a monkey on your face."

"Mm-hmm….wait—what?" I start turning around in circles looking for this so-called monkey, wiping my face thinking it was really there. _Stupid._

"I knew it!" she points accusingly at me. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?"

"Umm…yes?" I smile sheepishly.

"What's wrong with you, Bella? You've been zoning out more than usual."

"Sorry. I think being here is getting to me," I half-lie.

Alice gives me a strange look. I don't think she's buying it. "What does _that_ mean?"

"I don't know," I shrug, looking away to avoid her judging stare. I can't tell her I was thinking about her brother, it's too embarrassing. Knowing Alice, she may drop hints around him or find ways to get us alone, which can make the situation worse for me. Edward isn't even interested in me and I want to prevent embarrassing myself more than I already do when I'm around him.

"That doesn't make sense, Bella," she rolls her eyes at me. "What's really wrong with you? Tell me. You know you can trust me."

"I just wish I could visit the set one of these days. See how the movie is going and say 'hi' to Aro. I haven't seen him or spoken to him in days." Again, it was a half-lie. I did want to see the setup of the filming stage and see Aro, but the inner crazed-groupie in me wants to see Edward more. No matter how nervous he makes me, I'd get withdrawals when I didn't get a chance to see him for long periods of time. A glimpse of him I'd be satisfied with even if he didn't see me.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see him more now."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you don't know?" she says as she applies more lip gloss to her lips.

"Know what?" I yawn. The warm weather and walking around is finally taking its toll on me.

"We're all moving into Aro's villa this weekend."

"What?" I exclaim, my breath escaping me.

"I guess I forgot to tell you since it's been so busy on the set," she shrugs. "He made an announcement a few days ago about moving the main actors into his villa to avoid the paparazzi. It has been such a madhouse on the set with those people popping up everywhere! It's distracting Aro and everyone else. Since they can't trespass on your uncle's property, they can finally get some privacy."

"I see…" I answer quietly. I suppose Aro's villa is ideal because of the tall gated fence and stone wall covered in thorn flowers and vines that surround the property. The walls are about as tall as two people with a security system attached to it. The paparazzi will have a hard time getting a clear picture even if they are able to reach the top since there are trees that still cover the inside of the property wall with the villa smack right in the middle.

"I think Aro also talked about hiring a security detail to watch the premises. But, if you ask me, it seems a bit much."

I shake my head. "You don't know, Aro. He tends to be very private and likes his private life kept…private. He really hates being in the media unless it has to do with one of his movies or an event. I've known him to lock himself in his office for days working on movie ideas, scripts, whatever pops into his head. He doesn't like to be distracted when he's in that _zone_."

"Just like how you were 'in that zone' earlier?" Alice teases.

I roll my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," she raises an irritated eyebrow at me. "Anyway, start packing tonight. Our stuff will be moved tomorrow by some guy named Felix."

"Oh, Felix," I smile. He's a nice man.

"You know him?" she looks at me curiously.

"Yeah—well, sort of. He's the one who picked me up from the airport and drove me here. He seems like a good guy. He's kind of big and brawny like Emmett. Speaking of your brother—how are him and Rosalie? I haven't seen them in a while either."

Alice sighs, "Busy as usual. I ignored Emmett for days when he and Rosalie didn't show up at that block party. To make it up to me, he got me an all day spa gift certificate and shopping money that I am spending _right_ now," she smirks. I shake my head, chuckling at the fact that her older brother is giving her money to go shopping when she probably makes more than he does in her profession. However, I still think it's cute that an intimidating guy like Emmett is trying to please his baby sister. "Rosalie has been promoting Edward as much as she can by getting him as many interview spots and photo opportunities available here in Italy," she continues. "They're in Florence right now for a bunch of television and magazine promos."

"Why didn't you go with them? Florence would have been a better place for you to shop."

"It's okay," she smiles at me. "We haven't hung out in weeks and this is kind of nice and relaxing. There's not a lot of people out today."

"Most tourists only stay here for a few days then head to the main cities at the leg-end of their trip. As you can see, there's not a whole lot to do here," I laugh softly.

"That's true," Alice laughs along with me. "But, it does have a nice vibe. I think I'd come back here if I want to get away from the bustling sounds of the city. Oh, by the way," she grabs my arm excitedly, "the spa day is for two so you're my plus one!"

"Oh—okay…" I reply.

"You're not excited?" she looks disappointed.

"I've never been to a spa before or ever really had a massage," I confess.

"No way!" she laughs doubtfully at my words. "Are you serious? Oh, then you'll definitely _love_ this! We'll go to Florence the day after tomorrow once we've settled into Aro's villa."

"Florence?" I raise an eyebrow. It was so far away.

"Do you see a spa place around here, Bella?" she points around the small shopping area to make a point.

"Yeah, yeah…okay…" I roll my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be on set though?"

"Nope," she shakes her head. "They're setting up the next location and I already have everyone's outfits picked out and stored. I'm free for another two days, but Edward and the rest of them go back to work tomorrow to shoot some extra scenes by the water. Edward can be so immature sometimes," she adds with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Since it was pretty warm out yesterday, he started throwing people into the water—me, being one of them—after the last roll of film was used for the day. Him and Jessica were out there for a while goofing around and laughing until it was time to leave. She's a pretty good swimmer. Edward says that she used to compete in high school and college and won a lot of medals or something." Alice walks into another store to check out the small trinkets they have while I stayed outside.

My heart slightly aches when she put Edward and Jessica in the same sentence. Did he like her? I wouldn't be surprised if she had a crush on him, too. I mean, who wouldn't? He's a devilishly good-looking guy. I shake the thoughts of them together from my mind and tell myself that I didn't care who he hung out with. It wasn't like we were together or anything. He is free to be around any girl he wanted to be around, but…why can't I shake this feeling of…jealousy? Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Jessica Stanley. She seems really nice and is even peppy at times when she speaks to me. "This is stupid…"

"What's stupid?" Alice startles me when she returns.

"Huh? Oh…" I begin to blush. She tilts her head to the side, waiting for me to answer. "I just mean that I should be more open to getting pampered and…stuff. I'm not big on things like that so I thought it was stupid of me that I wasn't more excited." I'm really hoping she buys it because I have no other explanation to give. I want to keep my feelings a secret until I am comfortable enough to be open about it to someone.

Alice stares at me for what feels like an eternity until she finally brakes the silence and laughs. "Oh, Bella," she shakes her head, amused. "You never really were a girly-girl growing up were you?"

"Umm…no."

"Well, we'll have to change that. Like I've said before, you're a pretty girl. If you just get out of your shell once in a while, you'll make anyone fall in love with you like _that,_" she snaps her fingers. "And when I say your 'shell' I mean you always try to cover your beauty up with these types of clothing that hide everything! Show off a little! I never put a lot of make up on you either because you already have a natural, beautiful glow about you."

"Alice, I'm not here to impress anyone," I sigh. That might be a half-lie, I'm not sure.

For some reason Alice smirks at me, the kind of hidden smile like she's up to something. "Whether or not you're trying to impress anyone, I highly doubt you've gone unnoticed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I raise an eyebrow. I have no idea what she's talking about. Who in their right mind would notice me? It would be nice if Edward did, but there's plenty of other girls he can flirt with and seduce—girls who are much prettier than me.

"I understand that you must have lived a sheltered life in the Northwest with only like three hundred people in your town, so I'll forgive you for being oblivious to the opposite sex," my pixie-haired friend sighs.

"Hey! I wasn't _sheltered_," I argue back. "I spent a good majority of my life in Phoenix _before_ I moved to Forks. I know when guys liked me. When I take an interest back, of course I'd go for it! I just…haven't felt like that toward anyone lately…" Okay, now _that_ is a full-on lie. I hate talking about this with Alice because it feels like she's trying to get something out of me and she knows I am not a very convincing liar. She can have easily called me out by now, but I'm surprised she hasn't.

"Fine, Bella, but remember…you _are_ in the City of Love," she reminds me before finally dropping the subject.

I really didn't care for the nickname of the city. Just because it was called that doesn't mean it brings something magical for everyone. I am not here looking for love. I just agreed to get away from my everyday life and be in closer proximity to Aro to keep him from worrying about me so much. I would like to experience love, _real_ love, but not here. Meeting someone here means complications for when I have to return to LA in two and half months and I am not one for flings or one night stands since I've kind of already been there, done that.

"Hello?" Alice answers her phone as I was deep in thought, not even hearing it ring. She usually has her ringtone on full blast. "Hey, babe!" she says happily. "Oh, really? So soon? …They didn't tell me…Okay…Yup! I'll see you tonight…love you, too."

"Jasper?" I ask.

"Mm-hmm," she nods with a smile. "He's on his way back from Florence."

"Wait, he was in Florence, too?" I tend to forget Jasper's also here in Italy because I rarely saw him. According to Alice he's mixing his vacation with business, which she didn't really like but it can't be helped.

"He's kind of Edward's resident paparazzi when he's touring around being promoted by Emmett and Rosalie. Some of the pictures Jas takes he sells to different magazines that usually sell for a good price because they're exclusive photos. It's also a good way of promoting himself as a professional photographer. He said that my brothers and Rosalie should have arrived already since they left before he did."

My heart skips a beat knowing Edward has returned. It makes me wonder what he's doing this very moment. He's probably packing his belongings like the rest of the actors because of the relocation to Aro's villa tomorrow. "Did you…want to see them?" I ask nonchalantly. If she did then that meant I can see him as well, even for just a brief moment.

"Why would I want to see my brothers?" she snorts, laughing. "I see those two lug-nuts all the time! That's another reason why didn't I want to go with them. I need to get away from all the teasing. I can only take so much of those two before I go crazy!"

I try to cover my disappointment with laughter. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Wait—did _you_ want to see them?" she asks with a curious look on her face.

"What? Oh…no, that's fine," I shake my head. "It doesn't matter to me." I'm trying hard not to blush at her question, my heart double skipping all around my chest.

"Well, you said you haven't those guys in a while and I'm sure they'll be happy to see _you_. So, I guess it's okay if we stop by their hotel. They don't tease me as much when you're around." Before I know it, she's waving down one of the bicycle street cars.

"Alice…really it's okay! We don't have to go if you don't want to. I don't really need to say hi. I'm sure I'll see them at the villa," I try to reason with the Hobbit. What the hell did I get myself into? At first I want to stop by to see Edward and now that my wish is coming true, I panic about it!

"It's fine, Bella. We can swing by for a second. It'll give me some time to kill before I meet up with Jas, too."

"Fine…" I reply, defeated. Once her mind is set on something it's hard changing it. Alice merely smiles at me and tells the bike peddler where to go. About ten minutes later, we arrive at their hotel. It's made of white marble and much bigger than the villa we are staying in. I see a few body guards outside of the hotel as well, most likely screening the people walking in and out to make sure they aren't a part of the media trying to get to the actors. Alice politely smiles at one man who is the size of the Rock. He nods at her and then at me.

When we finally get to the eleventh floor, more detailed security is walking around. Aro really didn't spare the VIP escort for these guys. "Hey, Billy," Alice says to another man dressed in a suit.

"How are you, Alice?" he greets her.

"Are my brothers here yet?"

"Yes, go right in. They're in Edward's room."

"Thank you," she smiles again and proceeds to one of the rooms in the hallway. As soon as we enter, I can hear the television on full blast. We walk in further and see Emmett on the couch playing video games. No wonder why it was so loud. He's playing some kind of war game video with a lot of shooting involved. Emmett's entire focus is on the flat screen and doesn't even notice us enter.

"Emmett!" Alice shouts over the sounds of the guns.

"H—Huh?" he slowly turns around. "Oh, hey you two!"

"Can you turned that down a little?" she asks annoyed.

Instead of turning it down, he stops playing altogether. He gets up and smiles at me. "Hey, Bella, long time no see," he gives me a small hug. "Any new battle scars since I saw you last?"

"Funny," I roll my eyes with a sarcastic smile. I have gotten used to Emmett teasing me about my clumsiness and didn't mind it so much now since we're more acquainted now. "Umm…where's Rosalie?" I look around. I know she didn't particularly like me but I thought I'd ask about her to be nice.

"She's not here. She's back in our room taking a nap, so don't worry about her," he smirks. I blush since I know he can sense how she intimates me.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmett shouts to a closed door. There goes my heart jumping in my throat again. It finally occurs to me that are standing around in Edward's room.

"What?" we hear him say through the door.

"Get in here. We have guests!"

The door opens and out comes the devilishly handsome man I have been waiting to see. I think a small gasp escaped me when I saw him. We lock eyes for a brief moment before I look away, embarrassed as always. He has a blank look on his face before a smile curls up on his lips. "Hey, Bella," he says.

"Hey! What about me?" Alice whines. "That's rude!"

Edward just chuckles at her behavior. Emmett has left the room to get us something to drink. "Hello, baby sister," he smiles at her, too. "I see you all the time. Aren't you sick of us yet?" he keeps his tone light and amusing.

Alice rolls her eyes. "More than you know. But, I thought I'd bring Bella by since you haven't seen _her_. I'm also waiting for Jas to get back."

"Yeah, it's been a while," he nods, focusing his attention back to me. "How've you been, Bella?"

"Umm…good," I nod back, "just trying to keep myself busy."

"Have you packed yet, Edward?" Alice suddenly changes the subject.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Some of our stuff is already at the villa." The little pixie walks pass her brother and into his room. "What…are you doing, Alice?" he gives her a confused look.

"I'm making sure you pack the right clothes," she answers.

He shakes his head at her, laughing a little again. "She always has to approve what I pack since she refuses to be seen with me wearing anything less than Alice-perfect," he says to me. "Even though no matter what she packs, it's still all _going _with me since we need to empty the room!" he emphasizes his words so she can hear.

"I don't care!" she yells back from the other room in a stern tone.

I had to laugh. "I guess she does it with everyone."

"You would think," he walks over to me to close the big gap between us. "But, she actually only does it to me and Emmett…and I guess you."

"Really? Only you two?" I'm surprised to hear. "I wonder why she does it to me. Well, it really shouldn't be that hard to guess. I'm not exactly a budding fashionista," I look at my clothes. I'm wearing what Alice picked for me again. Sometimes I give up and stop struggling and not care since her clothes are going to get on my body in one way or another. I'm just glad that she still lets me wear my own bra and underwear!

"I'm sure you still look pretty in whatever you wear with or without Alice's name attached to it," he smiles. Did he just say I was pretty? I must be hearing things.

"Umm…thanks," I smile back shyly.

"So, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other." His eyes are light and sparkling. It makes my heart skip a beat knowing how I will get to see him almost every day under the same roof. I think my mind is playing tricks on me because he appears really happy about it from the way his eyes are smiling at me.

"Yeah…I guess so. I'm sure…._Jessica_ and the rest of the cast are excited as well." I can't help but bring up her name. I want to know what he thought about her, even though whatever he might say could bruise my heart.

"Maybe?" he shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't really talk to them much outside of work. Emmett and Rosalie usually have me on a tight schedule when we're not shooting a scene. I've seen Jessica spending a lot of time with Mike lately."

"Oh, really?" So does that mean she doesn't like Edward after all? But, what about Edward? Did he like _her_? Is he jealous that she's been hanging out with Mike? All these thoughts are driving me bonkers.

"Yeah, they seem to have a lot of the same interests, mostly sports and such they played in high school, which unfortunately I can't relate to," he chuckles.

"You didn't play any sports?"

"In college—but not in high school. I was in the drama and musical department during and after school," he smiles, slightly embarrassed.

"You sing, too?"

"A little. I'm not very good though," he laughs again. "Acting is more my passion."

"Stop being so modest, Edward," Alice finally joins us once more. "He has a single out."

"Alice!" Edward hissed at his sister.

"You do?" I ask surprised. What didn't this man do?

"What?" she looks at him innocently. "It was a good song, Edward. Just because you didn't get the airplay you wanted doesn't mean it wasn't record material."

He laughs shyly toward me. "It was amateur work. My buddy who is a deejay at a local radio station back in Chicago put it on rotation for a while—but was during the late hour so no one really heard it, which is fine. Like I said, acting is more my passion."

"It doesn't hurt to have more than one talent," I smile.

Edward smirks at me as if he wants to say something in response, but instead, he just laughs it off again. Why did his voice sound so sweet to my ears? "Thanks, Bella."

We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity until Alice deliberately clears her throat. "So…it looks like Jas is almost here. I'm going back to the villa hotel to freshen up. Do you want to say here, Bella, and keep Edward some company for a while?"

"Leaving so soon, baby sister?" Emmett returns with a tray of lemonade drinks.

"Yeah, sorry. I gotta meet up with Jasper," she takes the one he hands her and sips the cold beverage. "So, Bella," she turns to me again, "You want to stay here with Edward?" Why did she have to say it like that? Like I was the one requesting to stay!

"That's cool, stay as long as you want, Bella," Emmett nods his head, also handing me a glass. "I gotta go wake up Rosalie and make some calls so you and Eddie can play catch up. I'll have one of the drivers take you back later." That right there did it. I blush…again.

"Well, I…don't want to impose. You're probably tired from your trip and want to rest," I say to Edward. I can still see a hint of a smirk playing on his features.

"Nah, he's fine. He slept all the way back here from Florence!" Emmett answers in his stead. I can't believe he's not saying anything!

"It's settled then, Bella will stay with Edward, while you do…whatever it is you do," Alice says to Emmett. I try giving Alice a hint that I really didn't want be alone with him but I'm not able to break free from Edward's gaze.

"Okay, then, bye Bella! I'll see you tomorrow!" she gives me a kiss on the cheek and does the same thing to her brothers.

"Bye Alice," Edward simply says.

"Later baby sister," Emmett waves her off while he also proceeds to leave the room. "I'll leave you two at it," he winks at us, which makes me blush times ten! What am I going to do alone with Edward and in his room no less! I start to suddenly feel sick and lightheaded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Alone at last...well, I guess almost (hehe).

**Please review!**


	10. Oh, snaps!

**CHAPTER 10: Oh, snaps!**

"You okay, Bella?" Edward looks at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I try to brush off the queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and take a big chug of my lemonade. The cold sensation hurts my throat.

"Sorry about my siblings," he runs a hand through his bronze hair. He looks so damn cute every time he did that. "I can never get a word in sometimes so after a while I just stop trying to say anything at all," he smiles, embarrassed again, which I think is also cute.

"Oh, well then, in that case…I'll just go," I put the drink down. I figure he only went along with what they want to please them. But now that they're gone, there's no need to continue putting up a front. "You probably want some time to yourself since you rarely get it with your busy schedule. I'll see you…tomorrow?" I look hopefully at him.

"No, Bella…stay. I don't mind at all." Again, I think my ears are playing tricks on me—but the genuine smile on his face tells me otherwise. I want to sigh and stare googlie-eyed at him but I have to keep myself composed. He can't know how he makes my pulse race whenever I am around him. I try to keep my breathing as even as possible.

"Um, if you're sure…" I half-smile.

"I have to warn you though," he begins to laugh, "I don't know how to entertain guests very well. That's usually my mother and Alice's department."

"Don't worry, you never need to put in any effort when it comes to making me smile," I say without thinking. _Crap! _I accidentally let my inner voice escape me. The utter shock on my face is evident from the words I've forgot to filter before they came out of my mouth. I try to recover by laughing it off. "I mean, I'm pretty simple…and easy to please."

"I can tell. It's a good quality to have. I like…simple," Edward gives me another one of his amused smile. It's hard to tell if he's really that entertained by me or if he's discreetly making fun of my embarrassing behavior. Either way, it has me red in the face.

"Thanks," I say quietly, averting my eyes to anywhere but his lovely features.

"So, Signora Bella, what would you like to do? Have you eaten yet? We could order an early dinner."

The mention of food reminds me that no, I hadn't eaten anything since Alice and I started her little shopping expedition. Dinner alone with this man suddenly sounds very appealing. "No, not since lunch," I answer.

"Great," he looks enthused. He quickly scans the hotel menu and frowns. "I've eaten almost everything on here. Let's just go to a small restaurant. I'll be right back. I'm just going to get my jacket."

"Oh, o-okay..." Is this a…date? My heart is thumping again. It wants to make itself known that it beats in my chest for him in case I forget I have a heart that flutters whenever he is a foot of me.

"Ready?" he comes out of his bedroom. He has a light dress jacket on over his cream colored v-neck cotton shirt. No matter how simple he dresses, he still looks very dashing. The jacket adds that little class to his outfit that would pass at a dinner restaurant. I didn't have to worry about my own attire since Alice always makes sure I look acceptable enough to get into a nice restaurant or if I was simply passing by the drive-thru at McDonald's. We're about leave his room when I suddenly remember something and stop. "What is it?" he turns around with a concerned look.

"What about the paparazzi?"

He smiles again, looking a little relieved like I was going to tell him there was a bomb in the hotel. "Don't worry about them. There will be a body guard with us so we should fine. Are you…okay with that? If you prefer to stay here, we can. I don't want to subject you to snoopy media. It's something even I'm not comfortable with."

"No, no, it's fine!" I try to reassure him. "If you want to go out we can. I just don't want you gossiped about if for some reason…a photo or something is taken of us." My face grows hot again. Edward laughs softly at my concern. It's an embarrassing thing to say, the media mistaking me as a love interest of his, which is total fiction, but still…I thought I'd point it out.

"I'm not worried," he replies softly. "The media can think what they want of us. C'mon, I'm hungry." He laughs at himself and gestures for me to exit the room first. I walk out silently, stilling processing his words. I'm surprised he didn't care if the paparazzi see him with me. It makes my heart do double back flips. I just hope I can impress those celebrity stalkers enough to not bash me so harshly in print. I can see the two of us right on the front cover of the newspaper with the headline: _Edward Cullen with some random groupie._

I shake my head pathetically.

We get into the car and sit in the back seat while his assigned body guard is in the front with the driver. We drive a little ways, headed almost outside of the city. I have no idea where we are going since I'd never really venture this far from the main city itself. I guess this is where most of the actors go since it's away from the public eye. The path we are on looks very rural. "We're almost here," he smiles beside me as if he can tell what I'm thinking.

The car finally stops to a halt. The body guard walks into the tiny restaurant as we wait in the vehicle. A few minutes later he comes back out and opens our door. "You can go ahead and enter through the front. There aren't a lot of people inside," he tells us.

"Thanks, Lawrence," says Edward. He's always so polite and such a gentleman. He lets me walk in front of him all the time and opens doors for me. When we get to our table he also pulls out my chair for me just like the last few times when we had some sort of meal together with the others.

The owner and the staff are really nice to us and give us the privacy we were looking for. "This is a quaint little place," I comment, looking around at the decor. It reminds me of a more authentic version of the Olive Garden back home. The lights are dim with real candles and fresh flowers on the tables and soft Italian music playing in the background. The atmosphere is romantic, in a way, and this whole thing really feels more or less like a date! At least, that's what I want it to be.

"I saw this earlier today when we drove past it on our way back from Florence. I never noticed it before since it was so well hidden. I just happened to open my eyes from a nap and it was the first thing I saw. Thanks for coming out with me," he smiles appreciatively. "It might be premature to say this but…I'm enjoying my time with you."

I blush. "It's only been like an hour," I chuckle, trying to make light of the situation and hiding my nervousness within it. My heart is also pounding like a marching band in my chest. I really hope he didn't have super human hearing.

"Yeah, I know," he nods, quietly laughing at my remark, "But, I feel different when I'm around you."

"Huh?" I gawk at him. The room is getting very warm, very quickly!

"I don't know," Edward shrugs, still with that adorable grin on his face. "You make me feel…normal. I've been on such a whirlwind adventure ever since I got this part, going from one place to another, photo shoots here, photo shoots there, interviews, awards, banquets—you name it, I've probably been there, done that. But, with you…things just seem to slow down a bit. You tend to remind me that I'm just like any other guy off the streets."

"And how do I do that?" I'm stumped by his words since I have no clue as to how I've done any of the things he mentioned.

Edward places an elbow on the table and rests his chin on top of his palm. He smiles at me for a moment and shrugs again. "By you just being you, I suppose. I guess it also helps that you're my sister's friend," he smiles.

"I see," I nod, frowning inwardly. So, that's how he saw me…as his sister's friend. I _knew_ there could never be anything between us. I was foolish to think that he's taking an interest in me. I'm so stupid. "Yeah…good 'ol, Alice," I hide behind my laughter again. I really need to get this crush on this guy squashed! From here on out, I'm going to try my best to keep myself and my time occupied with other things besides constantly thinking about Edward. "How many years older are you than Alice?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"How many years? You mean, don't know?" he eyes me curiously.

"Know…what?" I shake my head. "Alice really hasn't told me a whole lot about your family aside from your professions."

"Alice and I are twins."

"What? You're _twins_?" Was he serious? I can't believe Alice failed to tell me that!

"Yes," he laughs. "Fraternal, of course. I'm about ten minutes older than her. Our mother ran into some complications when she was being born and the doctors had told her that if everything had gone smoothly, the gap between us should have only been about three minutes or so. Emmett and I like to tease her saying that because she didn't come out sooner, it stunned her growth," he snickers.

"Yeah, that surprised me. You and Emmett are pretty tall. Seeing Alice with you guys, it just seems kind of…off," I chuckle. I take a sip of the wine Edward ordered for us and smile at the thought of my little Hobbit friend.

"It does, doesn't it? Even our mother is taller than her. We don't know why she's the shortest out of all of us. Our father says it probably has to do with his side of the family. He has a few relatives on _his _mother's side that were short, too, so I guess that's where the mystery lies."

"You have a very interesting family." Interesting and very good looking!

"Nah, I don't think so. We're pretty boring," he grins. "We have our moments where we fight, bicker, not keep in touch, not want see our parents—stuff like that. But, we also have our family bonding time where we try to be home for every holiday and go camping together in the Northwest Peninsula."

"The Northwest? Really? I just recently moved to LA from Forks, Washington," I smile.

"That's right, Alice mentioned you were from the upper west coast," he nods. That sparked my interest. When did Alice ever talk about me with him?

"Here you are, my lovely young couple," the owner came and dropped off our food before we could say anything else on the matter.

"Grazie," Edward says.

"Smells good," I let my senses inhale my pasta. Edward and I smile one last time at each other before we dig into our own meals.

For the rest of the night we talk about our favorite things, stuff we were into, and our dislikes. I am having so much fun getting to know him. The bottle of wine he ordered really relaxed me and allows me to just be myself without worrying about any embarrassing acts, even though I came close a few times. Just to be safe, Edward moved the burning candle away from me. "I don't think your uncle can afford to pay the damages to this place," he teases.

"Very funny," I smile sarcastically. He smiles back at me but in a different way, his green eyes dancing and sparkling in the candlelight. He always appears to be hiding something behind those eyes of his. He also look indescribably handsome tonight as I stare without caring if he notices because he's staring right back at me. Only the wine can give me this kind of courage as it courses throughout my body. I feel really good.

"Bella, I…"

"Yes?"

"I—" Before he can get another word out, his phone vibrates on the table. He looks displeased from the intrusions and checks to see who it is that is ruining our perfect moment. "I'm sorry, I have to take this…it's Emmett."

"No, of course, it's fine!" I smile reassuringly. _Dammit, Emmett!_ Just as he's about to say something that could have made my heart burst out from my chest again, he had to call. Geez! I have to mentally slap myself to get it together since I'm not supposed to be thinking about him like this anymore. Oh, well. With the mood and the setting, it can't be helped.

"I'm really, very sorry. Excuse me." He gets up from the table and answers his phone by the entrance. I see him roll his eyes and sigh. He looks frustrated at whatever they're talking about. Edward finally nods his head and hangs up the phone, making his way back to me. "It appears that everyone is looking for us," he smiles sheepishly. "I'm supposed to tell Emmett where I go, but I keep telling him he's not my babysitter." He glowers from the though of his brother-slash-agent. "Anyway, I guess we should head back before they send the Italian police to get us," he jokes sarcastically.

He drops me off at my villa first and walks me all the way to the elevator. "Thank you for tonight," I smile. "I had fun."

"I did, as well," he smiles back. "We should try to do that again sometime. Maybe pick a place where there isn't phone reception or wi-fi available." He smirks and looks away when the elevator doors open.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I say bashfully.

"Yes, you will," he replies, his eyes still shining. He takes my hand and gently kisses it. "Good night, Bella."

"Good…night." I enter the elevator door. He stands there until it closes between us.

I slump against the back wall and let out a long breath I was holding in after I am finally alone. My hands are shaking from our brief interaction and I can feel my giddiness in knots in my stomach. I walk groggily to my room, my body suddenly feeling so heavy. I think the effects of the wine are finally kicking in. It always makes me drowsy and exhausted. I lazily discard my shoes and purse wherever they fall on the floor and crash land into my bed without changing into my pajamas. I immediately fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of Edward.

The next day when Alice and I finally arrive at Aro's villa, we can hear people chattering in the kitchen over something. When we enter the room, we see the four actors, minus Edward, hovering over a newspaper magazine. The room falls silent when they see us, particularly me.

"You should have known better, Edward!" I heard Rosalie's voice from another room. Soon Edward with Rosalie right on his heels enters the kitchen. Emmett walks in after them trying to calm her down. "Great. Give me more work to do!" she places her hands on her hips. Their own intense conversation stops when they see me. "Perfect, she's here." Rosalie is shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

Edward spins in my direction. "Bella…"

"Can someone _please_ tell me what the heck is going on?" Alice demands. She's looking around the room at all the silent faces.

Rosalie takes the newspaper from the counter and hands it to her. "See for yourself," she glares at me again and walks out of the room, dialing a number on her phone.

Alice examines the front page. "What is this?" she stares at it curiously.

Emmett sighs. "It's a picture of Edward and Bella having dinner last night."

"What?" I snatch the paper from her. "How…when…what?" my brain didn't understand what I was looking at.

"One of the waiters couldn't resist and took a picture of the two of you with their camera phone. But, luckily, they didn't get a clear shot of your faces, but everyone knows the guy in the picture is Edward," Emmett explains.

I stare at the picture in horror. It's true that you can't see my face clearly, only because my hand is covering my mouth. I always did that whenever I laugh too hard about something. I remember that moment, too. I accidently snorted at something funny he said. _Ugh!_ It was so embarrassing even though Edward said he found it 'cute'. Whatever. And Emmett is right…even _I _can tell it's Edward. "Alice, what does this say?" I didn't understand what the headline said about us because it was in Italian so I want her to translate it.

"Um…" she took it from me, "It says, 'Handsome heartthrob Edward Cullen seen at a local restaurant with a mystery girl. Could this be love in Volterra?'"

My eyes shot up from the headline to directly at Edward. My expression was of one having a heart attack, Edward staring back at me with pained, apologetic eyes. "I'm really sorry, Bella. I thought for once something like this _wouldn't _happen."

"What is with all the fuss in here?" Aro finally joins us. He's holding a script in his hand. "You are all pretty lively this morning."

"Sorry, Aro," Edward apologizes, his head slightly tilted toward the kitchen tiles. He looks more upset about this than I do. If anything, I'm more shock to find myself on the front page of an Italian gossip magazine. I have no stomach to read the article or find out if there are more pictures of us.

"Aro!" Jane came running in. "Did you see—" she pauses when she sees all the people in the room. "Oh…"

"See what?" he turned to her, still looking confused. "What is _going_ on?" Aro glanced at everyone but no one said a word. Jane walked up to him and handed him a copy of the magazine. He quietly read it to himself and raised an eyebrow. My face was feeling warm again. This was even more embarrassing in front of my uncle! "Isabella…"

"Yes," I quietly replied.

"Is that…you?" he held up the magazine next to my crimson face to compare the girl in the picture to me.

"Ye…ah…" I look away. Aro turns his attention to Edward, who is having a difficult time looking him in the eyes, then back to me. "But, it's nothing! The picture…it was, well…we were just…" I really didn't know what to say.

"You were having dinner," he throws the paper on the counter. "So, what is the big deal?" he looks around the room again. We are all shocked by his calm response. "Don't give in to this tabloid nonsense. They will misconstrue any picture just to gain profit from other people's personal lives. You all should know that." It was like a lecturing. "Besides, are you two _really_ in love?" he asks nonchalantly. So direct. My heart skipped a couple of beats.

"They're just rumors," Edward is the first to speak. His face is hard like he's still upset about something. His jaw is also tightly clenched. I have never seen him like this before.

"Yeah…" I agree quietly, frowning to myself. "Just rumors…"

"Well, then, forget you even saw this article," says Aro. "Instead of reading magazines, I suggest you start brushing up on your lines," he tells his actors. "If any of you need me, I'll be in my study." After he leaves the room, people finally start to disburse, Edward one of the first to leave without a word.

"Hey, Alice, I'm going to put my things away in my room. I'll try to meet up with you later…" I say to her and walk way without waiting for her response. I quickly dash up the stairs on the other side of the house and lock my door as soon as I am safely inside. The room that is mine whenever I stay here is secluded from the other rooms that are occupied by the house guests. Alice wouldn't be able to follow me because she doesn't know the ins and outs of this place yet. This side of the villa is also primarily reserved for family members.

The picture is no big deal so why did I feel like hyperventilating? Why did my chest feel like it's closing in on me and hurts every time I breathe? Why is Edward's face etched in my mind at this very moment? Why are his words painfully echoing in my ears? Why? Why? _Why?_ And then—it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh, my Go…" I cover my mouth with my hands.

I am in love with Edward Cullen. _Crap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I had to laugh at this chapter. Bella is so silly. She really needs to give herself more credit. Hope you liked it! Now, go _**review! **_


	11. Day Spa & Promises

**CHAPTER 11: Day Spa & Promises**

"Oh…yeah…right there," Alice sighs happily.

I'm in the same blissful mood as my tense muscles are being rolled down, pulled, rubbed and even pinched. I had no idea a massage could feel this good! If I had known sooner, I would have splurged on getting this done ages ago. I definitely need this. After all the stress and worrying I've been doing lately, it makes me feel tranquil and at peace with all these negative toxins being released from my body. I make a note to myself to indulge at a spa at least once a month when I got back to LA.

"Whenever you ladies are ready, your warm bath is waiting for you," one of the head attendants tells us. The masseuses leave the small room to let us change into different towels before making our way to the bathhouse. Everything for me and Alice is all inclusive, which gives you a celebrity feeling. Emmett really didn't spare any expense when getting this gift for his sister.

"Even in the U.S. they don't have one of these," Alice whispers to me. "They mix their spa treatments here with Japanese herbs and use hot spring therapy. That's where we're going next."

"Hot spring therapy?" I ask curiously. We place our hair up in towels and pull off new towels from the shelf to wrap around our bodies as we leave the massage room and walk onto the wooden pathway to another wooden building.

"Yeah, they put medical herbs along with epsom salt into the water to release more toxins from your body. It's like a huge hot tub, but it's actually water from a spring. It makes your skin feel softer and younger. A lot of older women enjoy this treatment because it really rejuvenates the skin. That's how women here always look so young and healthy—none of that botox stuff back home," she makes a face. "This is one of the reasons why I like coming to Italy besides the shopping."

"Well, then, you should take me here more often," I joke.

"Sure! That's a great idea, Bella!" she beams. "It's nice to spread your wings sometimes. Maybe then you'll actually learn how to speak the language," she smiles teasingly.

"I was kidding, Alice," I roll my eyes.

"As they say…there's always some truth to every joke," she smirks back.

"Don't you mean 'there's always some truth to every lie'?"

Alice shrugs. "Yeah, but it works both ways."

I continue to laugh softly as we enter the private bath with a view of the mountains. The room is foggy and definitely steam central from the water coming up from the bath. I can also smell those Japanese herbs Alice was talking about. "This is…different," I comment.

"Don't worry, you'll eventually get used to the smell," she replies. And before I know it, Alice disrobes herself, throwing her towel toward the bench on the wall.

"Alice!" I avert my eyes away. How can she be so bold?

"What?" she tilts her head around, her naked back still facing my direction. She firstly dips her feet into the water before fully submerging herself. "Oh, the water's hot! But it feels so good. Come in, Bella!"

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Stop acting like you haven't seen me naked before," she tries to splash me from where I stand. "We're both girls and we're in shape. There's no shame in exposing a little skin to each other once in a while. It's perfectly healthy." She may have been right, but it isn't like I have seen her fully naked before. In her bra and panties yes, but not what she just displayed to me a few seconds ago. Alice is definitely bolder than I am when it comes to our bodies. "Don't tell me you've never gone skinny dipping before, Bella?" she looks shocked.

"What?" I shrug. "Of, course not!" And I don't plan to any time soon either.

"Just get in. You'll feel better. Release those toxins!"

"Fine." I turn my back to her, finally taking off my towel; the one on my head still wrapped tightly, then turn around exposing myself to my best friend. Alice giggles at me, which doesn't help with my embarrassment, but nonetheless, I got in the hot water with her.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she sink in a little deeper. "You have a great figure, Bella. I keep telling you to flaunt it." Alice finally settles near the far side of the bath, sitting down on the wooden seats that protrude outward so she can relax. "You can close your eyes, but try not to fall asleep. If you knock out, you might end up slipping under the water…just to let you know."

"How long are we supposed to be in here for?"

"About twenty minutes, just before we start turning into prunes. Then we'll take a real shower, grab a late lunch, walk around and sightsee, go shopping, you know—the usual."

"Okay…sounds good." I sigh and close my eyes.

The water and the smell of the herbs are making me sleepy. I wish I can do this more often with Alice but I'm not a jet-setter like she is. I'm only a barista at Starbucks after all. I know if I wanted to quit my job for good and visit Italy every few months, Aro would pay for my expenses, but I hate using him like that. The feeling of being a freeloader just because he's famous and my uncle is an uncomfortable feeling. I graduated college with a degree in Marketing and Finance with a minor in Biology, which I should really put into good use one of these days. I think after I fully settle into the LA lifestyle is when I'll get my head out of the clouds. But, for now, I'm just going to enjoy my time here at the spa in Florence with Alice.

Before long, I ended up falling asleep and dreaming of Edward. He is so handsome and his smile is to die for. In my dream he keeps wanting me to go somewhere with him, although I can't hear what he's saying. But, whatever it was, just the look on his face alone makes me say 'yes' immediately. "I'd walk to the ends of the earth you…" I confess.

He smiles his crooked grin at me and takes my hand, kissing it, and leads me again to some unknown destination. The meadow we're at turns into a beach with white sand and clear blue water. He continues to guide me into the water, me thinking that he wants us to go swimming. I am not a strong swimmer but with him, I'm game for anything! That's how bold and confident I feel in my dream. I feel invincible with Edward.

We are finally waist deep in the blue ocean, Edward still saying something to me that I can't understand. I just nod politely, not really caring what it's about as long as I'm in his arms. Suddenly, he dunks me underneath, laughing. I catch water up my nose and try to resurface. I can't believe he did that and was laughing at me no less! I inhale as much oxygen as I can before he dunks me again with the same amused look plastered on his face. By this point I'm on the verge of a bad attitude and can barely breathe. "Edw—" I struggle to say as my body sinks into the ocean again.

"Bella!" I feel a pair of hands reaching down for me. I rise up again, my lungs so close to giving out. I cough out water as my body hunches over against something hard. "Bella, are you alright?" I hear a panicked voice.

"A-Alice?" I cough out her name.

"Bella, I told you not to fall asleep!" she says worriedly.

Now I understand. It wasn't Edward trying to toy with me in the ocean. It was my own fault for slipping into my dream and practically drowning myself. If it wasn't for Alice, I probably would have caught more water in my nose in lungs. Every part of my insides hurt as I lie down on the wooden floor. "Thanks, Alice…" I breathe heavily, still choking out water.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asks softly, caressing my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a minute."

"You really scared me, you know."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"It's okay. Believe it or not it happens quite often to people. I'm just glad you didn't drown. I was dosing off myself when I felt you flailing your arms besides me. You had called out a name but you went under before I could understand what you said."

"Oh," I blush. Luckily, my face is already red from the warmth of the room and my near death experience for her to notice. "It was nothing…thanks for saving me. I owe you one," I force a smile in my shaken condition.

"Oh, Bella," Alice just smiles back. "Think you're okay to shower and change?"

"Yeah…" I slowly get up with her help, all the while I haven't noticed that we are both still in our birthday suits. Alice doesn't care and I'm still too dazed to really know what's going on so we pay our naked bodies no mind.

After we leave the spa, I start to feel better. The fresh summer breeze in Florence is refreshing and Alice is right, my skin feels so rejuvenated. I almost feel like a new person. Clumsy still, I'm sure, but it makes me more aware of my actions. That is the second time I came close to putting myself in danger. It's almost a life changing experience, one that still has me shaken up when I think about it.

I knocked my head once against the rocks when I went cliff diving with Jacob at La Push but it happened so quickly that I didn't have time to actually panic with the fear that I could have died. By the time I gained consciousness, Jacob was hovering over me, muttering to himself how stupid I was for jumping off the top of the cliff instead of the lower one where most of the sane people dove from. I have to admit though it was a great adrenaline rush. After that experience and practically busting my head open from our little motorcycle adventure before that, I figure I would cool it with the insane stunts for a while.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"You sure you're okay," Alice has the same worried look on her features as she did earlier at the spa.

"I'm fine, I promise," I force a reassuring smile. "My head's just in the clouds."

After our late lunch, we precede to the tourist attraction parts of Florence and take about a hundred pictures. I go crazy with my camera, having to delete some of the old ones I already uploaded onto my computer. I think Jasper will be proud of my shooting skills. And, Florence is definitely no Volterra. For one, it is way more crowded with younger people with slim model-like figures, and two, the men are gorgeous! Wherever we went, they smiled at me and Alice telling us to take a picture with them or inviting us out for drinks. We take a picture with a few, but after a while Alice plays the coy smile as we keep walking.

"Don't be charmed by those Italian boys," she warns. "Looks can be deceiving. Those types of men like to go for foreigners and are fun to party with but it gets old and they tend to want something in return—if you know what I mean. Also, keep your wallet and personal belongings close! You just never know what might go missing from your purse if you're not careful."

"Are you serious?" I hold tightly onto my Louis Vuitton purse that she gave me, making sure that all the zippers are tightly zipped.

"Mm-hmm," my little friend nods. "But, don't worry, not all charming Italian men are like that," she winks. "You can kind of spot them from a mile away the more you hang around the city. Italian people are great! Very friendly and welcoming, it's just those types of people you have to watch out for."

"Well, I'm glad I have my Italian-guy guide expert with me," I chuckle.

Alice smiles back. "I know, right? What would you do without me," she states in a matter-of-factly voice. "Oh, look at the time! We should start heading back. We have a long drive ahead of us and I need to prepare a few things before the next scene tomorrow."

"I thought you had two days off?"

"I do, but there's some final touches to the different pieces the actors will be wearing. We always have to prepare for the weather so wardrobe sometimes changes. I'll also be spending the day with Jasper tomorrow and I want to make sure everything's squared away before I have to return to the set."

"You're so organized, Alice," I comment.

"Well, someone's got to be," she laughs softly. "Well actually, Edward is the most organized one in the family and Emmett, ugh…he's the worst!"

"I bet!" I laugh. "I can just see dirty gym socks everywhere."

"You don't know the half of it!" she shivers at the thought. I just laugh again.

My mind suddenly wanders to Edward. I did pretty good not thinking about him today since I was having so much fun with Alice, but this time…the thought of him makes me sad for some reason. Was it because I finally realize my obsession with this guy turned into falling in love with him? Although the fact still remains that I hardly know anything about him aside from what I've discovered so far. There can be plenty of things that Alice didn't know about her brother either. I mean…he could be a womanizer for all I know! The feeling of falling in love with him still makes me feel uneasy and I didn't like it.

"There's my car," Alice brakes me from my thoughts as her yellow Porsche can be heard roaring down the street.

"Alice, I told you we should have just rented a car so that we could take turns driving. You know I can't drive a stick and I feel bad making you drive all the way here and all the way back again."

"I already told you, Bella, it's fine," she gives me a reassuring smile. "Grazie," she tells the valet. He clearly enjoyed driving her car for the short amount of time he had it. We place our things in the small trunk and wherever else we can find space and take off. "One thing about my family is we like to drive in the fast lane." Alice turns to me with a mischievous grin on her. "All of us have some kind of sports car. We love getting from one place to another as quickly as possible."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "How come I didn't notice this crazy speed racer side to you earlier on the way here?"

"Because you were either 'zoning out' again or sleeping," she replies.

My body is gently swaying side-to-side and when I finally pay attention to the road, it's just as Alice says. She loves getting from one place to another as quickly as possible. We practically pass every car on the road or over take them to keep with the 100-plus miles per hour she's insanely driving at. I have a flashback of her Porsche that I saw from the window of the plane when I first arrived. I think even then she was driving a lot faster than this.

"Umm, Alice? Mind slowing down a little? I think one death scare a day is good enough for me."

"This _is_ slow, Bella," she answers sarcastically. "I normally drive faster than this. And just for the record, I have never gotten a speeding ticket in my life."

"And you've never been pulled over?" I ask skeptically.

"Never."

"No even in LA!"

"Not once," she says proudly. "Most police here don't care about pulling you over once you leave the city toward Volterra because there's no real traffic this way. Plus, I can cut down the half time it'll normally take to get there so just close your eyes, sleep, and relax."

"What about you? Aren't you tired at all?" I start to get comfortable in the heated seat. Alice gives me a look that I'm familiar with then sets her eyes back on the road. "Right. You have insomnia and all that."

"Yeah, it's strange. Both my brothers and I have a hard time sleeping well at night. I remember we would play board games and it was always so frustrating because…"

Alice's story suddenly grows quieter as my mind drifts off into slumber land. I'm dreaming of that meadow again with white and purple flowers. The sun is warm against my skin as I lay down in the grassy field. I turn my head to the right and beside me is Edward, smiling sweetly at me. The sun's bright glow makes Edward's skin appear like facets of diamonds as it touches him softly. He truly must be an angel sent from above. His eyes are a deep emerald with a hit of gray in them as I stare, hypnotized by them.

Before I can reach out to feel his warm cheek my body suddenly jerks forward. The seatbelt locks instantly against me, jogging me quickly out of my reverie. I look around frazzled at the rude awakening. "Sorry," Alice sheepishly smiles. "Sheep."

"Sheep?" I repeat, confused.

"Sheep," she points ahead. There is a small flock of sheep strolling along the one way road we were on.

"Oh, sheep," I nod. The Sheppard tending the flock waves his thank you and apology for holding us up after the last little lamb was safely on the other side of the path. "I forgot this place had sheep," I rub my eyes.

"Are you okay? Sorry for the abrupt stop." She puts the car into first gear and drives off again. "But, look, we're almost there!"

I lean forward to get a better view and she was right. Volterra is slowly getting bigger the closer we approach. We have only been gone for half the day and yet, it feels good to be back in the quiet city. A part of me finally starts adjusting to my new surroundings. It also makes me wonder why I stopped coming here after high school. I sigh at the memories I had as a kid coming here in the summertime. "I miss this place."

Alice gives me one of her glances again as if I'm speaking an alien language to her. "We weren't gone for very long…"

"No," I shake my head with a laugh, "I don't mean that. I meant coming here like I used to when I was younger."

"Oh," she mouths and nods. "Well, you still have like a month and half or so left so better live it up now and create new memories!" the pixie-haired Hobbit winks. "Hey, are you okay if I just drop you off? Jas is finally back at his hotel so I was going to spend the night there. Make the trip to the set easier on me tomorrow."

"Sure, that's fine."

I give my best friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek as we say our goodbyes. She hands me the few bags that belong to me, all items I didn't buy for myself, and punch in the gate code. There are two security guards at the front, but they know me so I'm not subjected to any interrogations or being tasered down as if I'm some unwanted intruder.

The lit path to Aro's main villa looks like it belongs in the movies. I can see how Aro gets his inspirations here—this place had a whole 'nother feel to it. Even the stars are out tonight, shining brightly in the sky. I can't remember the last time I saw this many. Living in Forks I saw them all the time with Jacob, but in Los Angeles, you'd be lucky if you saw one or two.

As my mind begins to wander again, gazing at the beautiful scenery up above, I stop paying attention to where I'm going, which is always a big no-no for me. I trip on a small crack in the pavement and stumble forward, the bags in my hands flying away in different directions. I'm close to scraping my knee when I am finally able to grab onto something for support.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I look up at the person holding onto my arms and elbow. My knees start to give out again, but he holds me tighter to make sure I really didn't fall on my face.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward slightly smiles his concern. I must look like a big idiot to him right now.

"Yeah…" I answer quietly, blushing. "Sorry, I should have been paying more attention…knowing me, right?" I scoff at myself.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just glad that you're safe." He picks up my bags and places the items back inside. Edward bends down and picks up another item off the grass and slowly turns around to show me the pink, laced object in his hand. A smirk quickly appears on his face as he stares at it then at me.

I quickly snatch the laced panties Alice insisted on buying for me and shove into one of the other bags. I am so mortified that I want to dig a hole by my feet and hide in there forever! "Your—your sister bought it for me against my wishes," I explain.

"Knowing Alice, I'm sure she did," he tries smiling politely, running his hand through his hair. I think he's just as embarrassed as I am.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I quickly change the subject. "Shouldn't you still be on the set?"

"My scene ended early. The others are still reshooting a few of theirs. I also got a text from Alice asking if I can make sure you got in okay since she was dropping you off at the gate."

"Oh, she did…did she?" I inwardly raise an eyebrow. When did she send that text? It must have been right after she left. That sneaky, little…

"Yeah, so…anyway, is there anything I can help you with?" he extends his hands out with a smile.

"No, I think I'm okay," I half-smile. "Thanks, though." I start to walk ahead of him, wanting to just get to my room and barricade the door shut. My heart is pounding so loudly in my chest that I swear a dog can hear it like one of those silent dog whistles.

"Hey, Bella…"

"Yeah?" I briefly stop to face him. I try to slow my breathing and act as cool as I can in front of this man that always makes things so upside down for me. This man that I lo—

"About that magazine article…"

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it," I laugh off that disappointed feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. "It's not a…big deal. Being around someone famous like you, something like that was inevitable. But, we both know it's just rumors..." I turn to leaving again to mope in private.

"Bella, wait." I feel Edward's hand gently grab my wrist. His unexpected touch pulsates throughout my entire body. "Still, I'm sorry for everyone making it seem like such a big deal. For what it's worth, I really did have a great night with you."

"Yeah, me, too," I admit shyly.

"I hope that stupid article doesn't ruin another dinner with me."

"Huh?"

"You still owe me, remember?" he smirks.

"Oh," I frown, feeling somewhat annoyed for him bringing _that_ up. "Wait, you never specified what I owed you. If it's dinner then, technically, I already had it with you." I cross my arms feeling like I got the upper hand, although I wouldn't really mind another dinner with him. I just need to get over this intimidating feeling I have whenever I'm around him.

"If you owed me a real dinner date, it would be a lot different than _that_," he chuckles.

"What do you mean?" I furrow my eyebrows. I also blush at the words 'dinner date'.

"I guess you'd just have to see, won't you?" he grins mischievously.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, unable to hide my smile.

We walk side-by-side to the main house, taking our time, enjoying each other's company and the scenery. I make sure this time to pay attention to where I'm walking. Edward has his hands in his pockets again with a small smile visible on his lips. I wish I knew what he was thinking about. Everything he did always makes me so curious for some odd reason.

"Just to let you know, I'm not _that _famous," he rolls his eyes playfully.

"Sure you are," I tease, giving him a soft nudge. "You must be if you're gossip magazine worthy. There wasn't one girl—even _mother_—unwilling to throw themselves at you at the press conference either. Alice also tells me they have to fence off sections of where you guys are filming because of all the crazed fans that show up every day."

"Yeah, well," he chuckles, "they're not all for me. Mike and Riley have a pretty good following themselves. Even Emmett—believe it or not."

"What? Really?" I laugh, surprised.

"Yup. Of course, no one dares to go near him because of Rosalie," he laughs again. "He's pretty nice to the fans and keeps them quiet when we have to shoot serious scenes. It's bad enough having to do retake after retake with girls also screaming in the background," he rolls his eyes.

"I'd love to see that," I chuckle. "I bet it is complete mayhem."

"Hey, you should! Come visit the set sometime. I don't think anyone would object since your uncle is the director after all."

"I'd like that," I smile. "I mentioned that to Alice the other day, too, actually. But, I'll have to see what Jane says. Talking to Jane is like talking to Aro. He's busy enough as it is."

"So…that's great then," he smiles at me. "What's today?" he thinks for a moment. "See if Jane will let you come to the set on Thursday."

"Why Thursday?"

"We're shooting a sunset scene on the beach. It should be pretty nice."

"Oh, okay…" I slowly nod. "I'll ask Jane about it."

"It should also be one of our shorter filming days so I think some of us might go do something afterwards. You should come."

"Yeah, sure."

We finally reach the main foyer that separates our living quarters in the huge villa. I live in the east wing and their rooms are in the west wing. "I'll make sure to tell Alice that you're going so you can't back out of it," he grins. "You know she'll make you go."

"I already said I'd _go_," I remind him. "But, it's not up to me to decide that. It depends on what Jane says."

"Don't worry about Jane. She has no reason to deny your request, just make sure you're there."

"So persistent," I roll my eyes playfully.

"Yes, I can be," he smiles back, except this smile has a hint of seriousness in it. It has me weirdly nervous as my heart rate picks up double time. When he does little things like that I snap back to reality of how anxious he can make me feel.

"And…what if I _don't _show up?" I boldly ask.

He walks away backwards so he can still face me, his hands resting in his pockets. He shrugs. "I'd be very disappointed if you didn't." He spins around and continues to his side of the house, his back now facing me. "Good night, Bella!" Edward gives a short wave in the air as he disappears into the dark hallway.

I truly do not understand for the life of me how that man can leave me so dumbfounded sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Edward's so cute, isn't he? I hope this chapter will hold you off until I can get the next one out. Sit tight! And please, as always…_**review!**_ You don't know how much I appreciate it! Thanks!


	12. On the Set

**CHAPTER 12: On the Set**

Thursday couldn't have come any sooner even though it's just two days after the initial invite. I text Jane the following morning and she says it should be okay as long as I stayed by where Alice and her team were so that I didn't disturb the shooting going on. I'm sure she figures me standing next to a cameraman would cost my uncle a heart attack if I somehow brake the machine or rip the film that's inside it. I didn't want to be known as _that girl_ who ruined a great film in the making. I can just imagine Aro shunning me back to Forks.

Because Alice also has an early meeting on the set with her team of designers and makeup artists, Jane sends Felix to come and get me. "Good morning, signora," he smiles as he walks around to my side of the car and opens the passenger door.

"Hey, Felix," I smile back. "How have you been?"

"Very good, thank you. And, yourself?"

"Good," I nod, having to actually think about what to say to him. If anything, I'm nervous and excited to be on the set since I didn't know what to expect. I get into the town car and the first thing I do is roll down the window. As Edward says, today is supposed to be a nice day. I can already tell from the sun's bright rays beating down on the car.

"Signora Jane told me to give this to you." Felix turns around from the driver's seat and hands me a small plastic-like card attached to a lanyard. I take the item from him and examine it. I smile when I read 'access pass' on the front. It has barcode numbers written on the bottom. "She said to be very careful with it and not to lose it," he smiles again.

"I won't," I assure him. This was like a golden ticket as I have mentioned before when the fan girls were eyeing it on me during the press conference. "Hey, Felix…"

"Yes, signora?" he looks at me from the rearview mirror.

"Can I ask where you're taking me first?" I have to ask since it seems too early to head to the beach with the sun still shining so brightly in the sky. Edward said the particular scene he wants me to witness is during the sunset. It's still about two hours until then.

"I am taking you to the beach. They are still setting up the area but I was instructed to take you to Signora Alice."

I nod my response and scoot back comfortably in my seat, waiting patiently for us to get to our destination. By car, the beach isn't very far, but all the barricades and constant security stopping us made the ride longer than it needs to be. Some of the hired police even glance behind Felix to get a view of the back seat to see who's sitting here. I smile politely since they think I was probably some celebrity making my way to the set when in reality, I'm just an ordinary girl who got the opportunity to go behind the scenes.

"Are we…here?" I look ahead when Felix finally stops the car. I see the ocean so we have to be on set. It is crowded with people carrying banners and signs and screaming hysterically, blocked off to the sides, when they see the town car. Sorry, to disappoint you but it's just me.

Felix gets out of the car and talks to one of the security people who nods and runs off behind the lines. "This is as far as I can go," he bends down by my window. "He is getting someone to escort you inside."

"Okay, thanks…"

After a few minutes of waiting, I hear an excited voice directed at me. "Bella!"

"Alice!" I stick my arm out the window and wave to her. She signals for me to get of the car, which I do.

"Have a good day, Signora Bella."

"Thanks!" I smile one last time at Felix and jog over to Alice who squeals with delight to see me.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she squeezes my arm. That's how Alice usually greets me.

"Me, too."

"When Edward told me you were coming to the set, I didn't believe him at first until Jane told me that you'll be spending the day with me! Well…more like keeping an eye on you," she lightly scoffs, "But, it's practically the same thing."

I glare at her for a brief moment. "Well, I hope you're a good babysitter," I grumble quietly.

"Oh, shush, Bella," she lightly slaps my arm. "Aro is just very strict about people walking around the set where they're not supposed to. I heard some crazy fan got in yesterday and ruined a perfectly good scene. That's why you see that extra blockage out here. C'mon, I'll introduce you to my team."

We walk up to the guard who first checks my badge then head toward a bunch of tents that are set up along the beach on the sand. Alice introduces me to the people that work under her, who are all very friendly people. Two tents alone have the actors' wardrobe stored that is kept a close eye on in case an item goes missing. After the fan girl incident, Alice wants to ensure that she didn't see one of her pieces being flashed on Craigslist or on eBay.

"Why are you guys here so early?" I ask. I take off my flip flops and dig my feet into the warm sand, watching the waves splash against the shore. I finally wear my sunglasses to shield my eyes from the sun's blinding light.

"That's how it is. We always have to set up before the actors get here so we can get them changed into their outfits quickly. Here, put this on." She throws me some sunscreen. "Trust me you'll need it being out here all day. Don't forget to reapply every few hours."

"Thanks. So, are you guys the only ones here?" I lather my exposed skin with sunscreen, even my face and continue to stare at the scenery.

"So far. The cast and the rest of the crew should be here soon, though. This is where everyone will take a quick break for a late lunch before Edward's scene."

"Where are they now exactly?"

"Edward and Jessica are shooting their 'date' scene in the streets somewhere on the other side of town. It's not really _that _far given how big this town is," she replies.

"'Date scene…'" I nod slowly at the words. I wonder if he's kissed her. I assume he would during some point in the movie since she's playing his love interest. I roll my eyes inwardly.

"It's not much of anything. They're just shooting around the streets holding hands or something," Alice says nonchalantly. "Oh, look! There's one of the vans," she points. A black van with tinted windows pulls up near the barricaded entrance with fans taking whatever pictures they can with security pressed against them. The guards have to hold back the people so that they didn't get injured by the vehicle trying to pass by. Once it was in the safety zone, the entire area is blocked off again prohibiting access to anyone else.

I see Mike step out first, stretching and yawing. He is surprised to see me when he turns in my direction. I wave at him from where I am and smile. He seems shocked then happy and waves back. "Hey, you!" he calls out. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to catch you guys in action!" I chuckle.

He jogs down to the beach to meet me. Angela and a few others step out of the same van after him but no Edward…or Jessica. Angela sees me and waves like Mike did, joining us on the sandy pathway. "Hey, Bella. It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you, too," I smile. "Where's everyone else?" _More importantly, Edward._

"They were in a different van. I think that's their van pulling up now." Angela shields her eyes from the sun to get a better look at the designated parking are where their own van is sitting. She adjusts her white-rimmed glasses and nods. "Yup, that's them."

Edward is the first to stick his leg out of the sliding door, putting on his dark sunglasses as soon as the sun's rays hit him. He looks around and smiles immediately at me once he catches a glimpse of us on the beach. I wave back a little too excitedly.

Mike suddenly clears his throat. "I'm going to see what's there to eat," he almost grumbles the words out. "See you later, Bella."

"Oh…okay. Bye," I hold my hand up awkwardly for a short wave. He head is held low and is gone before I can give him a proper farewell. I can never understand that guy's weird mood swings.

Angela just shrugs with an apologetic smile. "We'll be by the food table if you want to join us later."

"Sure…thanks."

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about," Edward smirks as soon as he reaches me.

"Yeah, I guess not," I flashed him my access pass.

He exaggerates his own pass in front of me that is hidden inside his flannel shirt to prove that mine wasn't really all that special. The first top two buttons of his shirt are also undone revealing some of his chest hair. I'm not a big fan of chest hair but he makes it look oh so sexy, so I can't object to his chest being slightly exposed like that. If it wasn't for my own dark sunglasses, I wouldn't have been able to get away with staring for more than two seconds in that region.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh, uhh…no. Just a few minutes before the first van got here." I snap back to reality, blinking behind my glasses. "Mike and Angela are at the…food table?"

"Wanna go?" he smiles, tilting his head in that direction.

"Sure," I shrug. As I walk beside him I notice Edward has his hands in his pockets again. He _always_ has his hands in his pockets. It's an automatic habit he has that maybe he's not aware of. We walk silently together to where everyone is stationed around the tables, some sitting and some standing.

"Are you hungry?" He finds a spot for us to sit near the end of the sitting area that only has space for two people. It almost looks like we segregated ourselves on purpose from everyone else. Some of the crew discreetly smiles in our direction that makes me blush. People are paying too much attention to us when they really didn't need to. "I'll go get you something. I'll be right back."

Edward is gone before I even have a chance to sit properly sit. I'm really all that hungry since I ate before I came, but I didn't want to seem rude, especially since he left before I could reject his offer. "Hey, Bella…" my ears perk up to a female voice.

"Oh, hey...Jessica," I turn behind me, twisting my body in my seat.

She looks timid, almost like Angela sometimes, the way she's standing near me as I stay planted in my seat. "So, you're eating with, Edward…huh?" she lets out a short laugh at the fact that I'm sharing a table with him.

"Yeah, he just decided to sit here. You can…join us if you want?" I offer nicely. It is the least I can do as to not seem like our table is exclusive or anything. All she had to do was pull up a chair. But that cramp the table. I try to act cool and calm about it, even though I still wasn't completely comfortable around her, only because of my previous thoughts about her and Edward, which are stupid—I know. Feeling awkward around her is my own fault, which I'm trying to not let get to me.

"Oh, no, no!" she shakes her head vigorously, waving her arms in front of me as if she was warding off some evil spirit. "This is your guys' table. I just wanted to know if…you've seen Mike?" she slightly blushes.

_Huh?_ "Oh, Mike?"

"Yeah…have you…seen him? I want to practice a few lines with him since we have a scene together coming up tomorrow."

"Sorry, I haven't. The last I saw him was on the beach. But I do know he was supposed to head this way."

"Oh, okay…" her eyes dart around the room and land on Edward who is coming back toward us with two paper plates in his hands. "Well, thanks…I'll check out the beach." She leaves right before Edward reaches the table.

"What'd Jessica want?" he asks casually while placing my plate down in front of me. He finally sits down, reaching over the table to hand me a napkin.

"Thanks. It was nothing. She was just looking for Mike," I reply.

"Newton, huh?" he playfully scoffs.

"Yeah…why?" I look at him curiously. He's smiling about something that has to do with the blonde-haired boy.

"Nothing," he shrugs it off. "It seems like Jessica is always looking for him, that's all."

"I wonder why?" I say without really being that curious as to the reason behind it. As long as it wasn't Edward. That, I'm relieved about.

Edward shrugs again with the same grin. "They get along pretty well," he comments then takes a bite of his mini sandwich.

"That's good…" I munch on my carrot stick. My thoughts apparently have wandered off somewhere else because I didn't hear what Edward had said next. "Huh?" I focus back on him.

He laughs at my expression, wiping his mouth with his napkin before speaking again. "I _said_ are you okay with the food I got you?"

I glance down at my plate and nod. "Oh, yeah! It's fine. Thanks." Him asking me that actually makes me pay attention to the items on the plate. He brought me carrots, strawberries, broccoli and two small cheese sandwiches.

"I know you don't eat meat…so I hope the cheese sandwiches are okay."

"It's perfect," I smile. "I'll eat cheese." Even though it came from cows, I was okay with the diary product.

"Isabella!"

There it was. I immediately cringe at the name like nails on a chalkboard. And I know exactly who it is when I turned around. "Uncle Aro!" I smile widely to hide my annoyance at that blasted name. I get up to give him a proper hug. He squeezes me tightly, which actually feels really good; being in his arms. I rarely see him at the house because he is always off somewhere or going over the storyboard.

"It's good to see your face," he caresses my cheek. "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Yes, I am," I smile again.

"Has Edward been taking good care of you?" he leans to the side of me to get a better glance at his leading star.

"Trying," the boy with the green eyes chuckles innocently.

"I'm supposed to be with Alice, but I don't know where she ran off to."

"She is getting different wardrobes prepared," he rubs my back. "Stay with Edward for a while. I'll have Alice come and get you when she's done. Edward," he gets his attention again, "You'll need to change into your next outfit soon, for the beach scene."

"Yes, sir," he casually salutes the director with a grin, half a bite still in his mouth.

"Just take care of my niece," Aro rolls his eyes, giving me a smile, before walking away to check on everyone else.

"I guess someone's got to with your kind of…_elegance_," he jibs.

"Shut up," I suppress a smile and glare at him before I sit back down. He lets out a soft laugh, not saying anything else. I play with the cheese sandwich, which I really had no appetite for. Silence grows between us but it isn't the awkward type of silence because there are other things going on around us. I find that I am not able to think of any real topics to discuss with him. There is the movie and his role but I already know the gist of it from Alice. Even at the conference he mentioned he was a spy who didn't want to get the witness involved in his schemes.

"Hey, thanks again for coming, by the way," Edward finally speaks again.

"Yeah, no problem. It's nice finally getting the opportunity to be here," I nod.

"You're still going to hang out with us afterwards, right?"

"Yeah…I'll be there. Unless I'm not wanted," I joke.

"I wouldn't be inviting you if you weren't," Edward rolls his emerald eyes at me. "Well, I can't really say much for the others' opinion of you tagging along though…" his voice still holds a tease tone in it.

"Wait…what?" I lean forward into my seat trying to let his words register in my mind. I have my palms placed on top of the table like I'm proving I wasn't holding a concealed weapon somewhere. "The others don't know I'm coming?"

He smiles sheepishly with a laugh. "Well, no. I haven't really mentioned it. But, I know they won't mind. You know them and they know you so…no big deal."

"Ed…ward," I whine like a little kid. "I thought when you told me about it the other day that you would mention it to them _before_ today."

"I forgot, I'm sorry," he lifts his shoulders showing he wasn't really all _that_ apologetic. "Don't worry about it. I'll take the blame if someone objects. We can go off and do our own thing, too, if you prefer."

If I prefer? My heart skips a beat as my eyes go wide for a second. I try to hide the blood sweeping across my face by looking down at my plate. "…Remember what happened the last time we did that?" I say quietly. I take the risk of glancing up at him when he doesn't respond. The light expression on his face briefly falters as I remind him of the restaurant incident when our picture was taken.

He leans back into his seat, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. "Well, it would be different this time," he answers back as quietly as I had asked the question.

"How?"

"Well, first off, I wouldn't take you to another public place like that," he gives me a crooked grin. The look he has on his face seems like he's telling himself that he has learned his lesson from that 'incident'.

I can't stop my heart from banging against the bones and skin it was under. My ears suddenly feel like popping as if I'm on an airplane, the crowd's voice around us disappearing. "Where…would you…take me…then?" I just really asked him that! I feel like I'm provoking the man into divulging top secret information.

"I don't know?" he shrugs nonchalantly, taking an actual moment to think about it. "Probably just walk along the beach. There are a lot of secluded spots around here."

"Are there?" It's more of an intrigued question. How would he know that unless he's already been walking along the beach front?

He leans forward again, reading into my response. "Let's just say I've done some research into the area."

"For the shoot?"

"No," he shakes his head casually. "For personal…enjoyment."

How does he make that sound so sexy? I laugh away my inappropriate thoughts and wonder what sorts of things he means by this 'personal enjoyment' of his. "Well, it's a pretty good sized beach. I'm sure you can enjoy it…personally when you get the chance."

He shakes his head, chuckling at my words. "I didn't mean _alone_. I meant enjoy it with someone."

"Oh," I silently form the words with my mouth. I can feel a slight rush of warmth trickling to my face again.

"Wouldn't _you_ want to walk along the beach with someone? I find it's more interesting when you have company."

"Sure. But, not when I want to be by myself."

And it was true. I do like the whole sappy long walks on the beach scenario, but usually alone. I used to do it all the time in La Push at First Beach if Jake was too busy with his chores or homework to do anything with me. It's a nice, calming feeling with the waves rushing up against the gravely sands and the wind brushing against your face. I love sitting on the big tree that lays on its side with its roots sticking up sideways, buried deep within the sand. Sitting on top of it when it was low tide makes a person look like an ant from the distance because the tree trunk is so huge. Thinking about that place makes me suddenly miss the Northwest.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward examines me curiously.

"Huh?" I blink back to our conversation. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how we have a pretty cool beach back home—as in Forks, not LA."

"Have you been to the beaches in LA?" he asks.

"No, not really." I always though the beaches are too crowded and wearing a bathing suit makes me feel self-conscious with all the gorgeous bodies walking around.

"There are a lot of nice ones in and around LA—ones that don't have a lot of people. I'll take you to one sometime." It sounds like a nice enough statement without anything hidden behind it. Just a nice gesture from a nice guy who has no idea what that kind of offer does to my insides.

"S-sure," I try to keep my voice leveled and as casual as his.

"Edward! Your sister is looking for you." A lady with an earpiece and clipboard in her hand calls him over to follow her. "You need to get changed."

"Duty calls," he gets up, leaning forward at me, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I giggle at his boyish behavior as roll my eyes at the same time.

"Better go before Alice bites your head off," I tease.

"And we wouldn't want that from that little monster, now would we?" he rolls his eyes with a smirk. "I'll see you after the shoot. Hope you enjoy it."

"Yeah…see ya."

After Edward leaves I didn't know what to do with myself. I'm not sure which areas are restricted and since Alice is still busy I'm left to fend for myself for the meantime. I am about to get up when someone approaches me. "Hey, Bella."

I look up to see the shy, timid girl waving at me with friendly eyes behind her glasses. "Hey, Angela."

"Are you headed to the set?" she asks while adjusting the frames on her face.

"No, not yet. Edward just left to change into his outfit for the scene. What about you?"

"I was going to meet up with Jessica and Mike on the beach. Riley isn't feeling too well so he's going to rest for a bit before we go out later. There's an area around the beach set with chairs where we can watch Edward's scene. This is the last scene we're shooting for the day so we're just waiting for him to finish. Do you…want to sit with us?" she smiles. "We should have a good view of the sunset, too."

"I've discovered that Angela is a really nice person. She's shy and soft-spoken, a real people-pleaser, which makes me wonder how she is in front of the camera. From what Alice says, she looks very confident without her glasses. The little pixie-haired Hobbit wants to play dress up with her as well, but Angela refuses and keeps trying to hide from her. I wish I had that kind of tactic against her evil powers. Knowing Alice, she's just waiting for the right moment to catch the poor girl at a vulnerable moment before pouncing on her.

"Is that okay? Jane was kind of clear about me not being so close to the set," I half-joke. I'm sure it was safe for them—I, on the other hand, had my own special category.

"That's ridiculous," she brushes off the assistant's request. "We'll be away from any of the equipment to avoid ruining the take unless you cough or something, which I doubt will happen. It'll be fun. So, yeah?"

Since my best friend is busy with her work, I agree to follow Angela outside. The sky is cascaded in different colors and the sun is finally beginning to set. It's really beautiful out here during this time of day. Maybe this is what Edward wants me to see? The cameramen and crew are all talking into their headsets and walkie-talkies about clearing certain areas and raking the sand where Edward is supposed to be sitting on. They didn't have a lot of time to shoot since they are on the sun's setting schedule.

I see Aro in his director's chair looking into a small, long lens camera with Jane by his side with her padfolio tucked where it always was. He says something into his walkie-talkie and looks around the set the camera is going to capture on film.

"Here, sit here, Bella." Angela pulls up a high chair for me to sit on next to her.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Washington," Mike approaches us.

Washington? "Hey," I half-smile back. He and Jessica are given two other similar chairs that are in a row next to us. I smile at Jessica who smiles back but seems uncomfortable in her gesture. I have no idea what reasons she has to act that way round me? Mike is seated beside me and Jessica next to him.

"Alright, everyone…quiet on the set!" a man with a microphone instructs to the watchful audience. I look behind me toward the barricade and see the sea of people waiting to get a glimpse of Edward. Security was instructed not to let anyone take photos or videos while they are filming.

The cameraman that is carrying the heavy equipment on his shoulders and waist slowly moves forward to capture the sun. Edward comes walking out from the side somewhere, undetected by us, as we all turn our heads as he steps into the scene, the camera turning its focus on him. He stares at the horizon and sighs. A large fan is turned on to give the illusion that it's windy out when the weather is actually pretty calm and still. He's wearing a white buttoned-up shirt and cargo shorts, standing barefoot in the warm sand.

Edward's face looks distraught as if he was battling with something inside himself. He sits down on his mark and takes out a picture from his shirt pocket and stares at it, almost scoffing at the figures it's captured. His other hand that's in his short's pocket pulls out a small, shiny object. Holding it up next to the picture, I finally see it was a lighter. Edward holds the picture up in the air and burns it. He lets the fire scorch it to pieces until it's nothing but mere ashes in the grains around him.

A cell phone suddenly rings from his other pocket to which he answers. He doesn't greet the person on the other line but instead listens and say, "Yeah…I know. I'm not a child." He sounds scornful and seething with emotions that he's trying to keep under control. Edward finally gets up and walks down the beach away from us.

"And…cut!" Aro yells.

I glance around me and realize many of us were sitting still and holding our breaths during the scene. Everyone finally relaxes and starts talking again. The crew moves quickly to fixing the sand again where Edward has left his footprints so that it looks untouched once more. The handsome actor smiles and runs back behind the camera equipment to watch the playback of his talent. I see Aro nodding and saying a few words to him while they watch the monitor, Edward also nodding back, smiling in the same way. I thought he played that scene perfectly. He really looked like he was troubled. But, Aro announces they are going to do the scene again at a different angle since the sun's final rays are still working with them. I hadn't realized how long this small scene was actually going to take until I see it a million times, each time Edward giving a great performance as if he's performing it for the first time each take.

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap for today!" another man with a grayish mustache claps that is followed by a chorus of applause. Everyone looks happy and relieved from the long day that's finally ended.

"Who's that guy?" I whisper to Angela.

"That's Pete. He's the AD—Assistant Director."

"Oh…I see…" I nod, not knowing Aro had an 'assistant' other than Jane.

"C'mon," Angela smiles at me. The three people beside me hop out of their seats and head to the dark tents where their wardrobes are stored. "We can finally go and change out of our outfits."

"You guys are still in your studio clothes?"

"Yeah…" she laughs softly." Alice never really cares if we dirty our clothes after they've been used in a scene, as long as there aren't any reshoots, since she said we would never wear them again."

"Of course," I chuckle. It was typical of Alice.

"Bella! There you are," the Hobbit approaches me as I enter the tent after the actors. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay with you. I had some sewing emergencies I had to take care of and then Edward's scene came up and I had to get his outfit and blah, blah, blah—you know the drill," she sighs.

"It's okay, Alice," I grin. "I watched the scene with Angela and them."

Alice looks relieved, "Oh, good." She's probably worried thinking that I was swallowed by a giant squid or something when she hadn't seen me. "Oh! I forgot you need to change, too!"

"What?" I'm not sure if I hear her correctly.

"You'll be cold out there with just that. I had some extra outfits so I put one together for you. Here," she practically shoves a dress bag at me, "put this on."

"Wha…why? You're not making sense, Alice," I give her a confused and frustrating look. Then again, it was Alice. She _rarely_ makes sense.

"Alice! We can't get one of the zipper's undone," one of her assistants looks worriedly at her. "I don't want to rip the dress."

"I'll be right there," she sighs again.

"Anyway, Bella, just put that," she pokes the bag, "on while I go put out another fire."

"But, Al—" she walks away from me before I can fully protest.

"_Hey_…" I jump at the startling sound and drop the dress bag. "Sorry, let me get that." We both dive for the plastic material at the same time and bump foreheads.

"Ow," I rub my head, feeling slightly dizzy from the impact. I stand erect, allowing him to finish the task for me.

"I guess clumsiness never rests does it?" Edward teases, rubbing his own sore spot.

"It's your own fault," I grumble. "If you hadn't snuck up on me—"

"Yeah, I know, I know," he holds his hand up to stop my lecturing and hands me the bag. "I'm sorry. Yes, I was at fault." He even did a little bow. If only my arguments with Jacob were these easy, I'd argue with that guy more often. Jake and I butted heads sometimes and we always want to have the last say in everything so our little bickering went on forever. "Are you…changing into that?" he looks down at the item wrapped around my arms.

"Yeah…thanks to your sister," I sigh.

"Well, you'd better hurry. Most of us are ready to head out. There's a changing station right over there behind those curtains," he points.

"Where are we going anyway?"

Just then his cell phone rings. "Sorry, I have to answer this."

"Emmett, right?" I raise an eyebrow. How convenient. He gives me an apologetic smile before acknowledging the other person on the line and walks away to talk privately. Edward and Alice are more similar than they care to admit. For one, they both like to avoid questions, and two, they have that look in their eyes whenever they were up to something good _or _bad. They are definitely twins.

I go behind the changing station and hang the bag on the metal rod that holds the curtains in place. I unzip it slowly; curious and nervous as to what Alice wants me dressed in this time. I tilt my head to the side when I see the outfit. It didn't seem like it was out of the ordinary garments she usually assigns me. It's a pair of gray leggings that fall a little past my knees with a long, oversized cotton baby doll top with gray, pink, and white mixed in with pockets and a light pink cardigan to go with it. I'm still wearing black flip flops and because Alice didn't coordinate any shoes with it, they'd have to do as my feet attire, which I am perfectly fine with.

There is no mirror in sight either so I have to trust that I am capable of undressing myself with no injuries. By the time I'm safely in my outfit, most of the people have left the tent and because I didn't want to get left behind, which would be embarrassing, I jog out to the beach to see where everyone has disappeared to. The crowd by the barricade is slowly dispersing, some still lingering hoping to catch a glimpse of someone famous. I finally see Edward standing with the rest of the cast watching something in the distant ocean. He has his arms crossed in front of his chest, talking to Riley and smiling about whatever the topic of discussion was.

I find it strange that everyone is watching the waves as I approach so I focus my eyes to see what they were staring at. I almost stumble on my own two feet when a small yacht comes into view, pulling up near the beach. It bellows its horn at us, receiving waves from the cast and crew members that are packing up equipment in the area.

"Bella!" I have to pry my eyes away from the boat that looks vaguely familiar to find the owner of the voice calling me. It was Edward signaling me to hurry and join them.

"What's with the boat?" I ask when I finally reach him. Mike, Jessica, Angela and Riley ran off ahead to where the waves are splashing against the shore. They're all excited to get a closer look at the expensive sea vehicle.

"On _that_ is where we'll be spending the next two hours on," he replies with a smile. "It's too big to pull up by the docks so we'll have to take a smaller boat to get on it. C'mon." He motions with his head for me to follow him. I can see a small motor boat coming at us, most likely the boat that will take everyone aboard. "What's wrong?" Edward stops half-way, looking back at my planted feet from where I stand.

"Is it just the six of us?" I ask and look even more confused. "What about Alice…Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Alice needs to stay behind and get our stuff prepared for tomorrow then after she wants to spend time with Jasper. Rosalie gets sea sick, which automatically rules Emmett out," he grins at his brother's misfortune. "When Emmett isn't 'working' he still _talks_ about work or football—two subjects I'd rather pretend don't exist for the next two hours."

Knowing Alice wasn't going to be there makes me feel uncomfortable. She was going to be my wing woman. I'm not a part of the cast or crew—heck—I wasn't even a _gofer_ for anyone on the set! They all had time to bond and I will look out of place if join them. "You know…it's fine…" I smile and back away slowly.

"What? Do you get sea sick, too?"

"Umm, no…"

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" his looks at me with frustrated green eyes. Does he really want me on this boat that badly?

"Hey, Edward! You guys coming or what?" Riley hollers at us. We both briefly turn our attention to the group that is already putting on their life vests and getting ready to board the small transporter boat.

"Yeah, we'll be right there! Don't leave without us!" he hollers back.

"You should go ahead, Edward," I encourage him along. "I can find a ride back to my uncle's."

"What?" he looks at me like I'm talking crazy-talk. "No, Bella…" he shakes his head disapprovingly. "I mean—why don't you want to get on the boat?"

"I have no problem with the boat. I just feel like I'm intruding in on you guys," I flat out tell him. "This should be a time where you guys can relax and bond more as a cast. I really have no business of being on that boat. I mean…it'd be different if Alice was here but..." I let my words trail off. What I didn't tell him is that I also didn't want to feel singled out if they were to talk about a subject that everyone was familiar with except me. I hate being in awkward situations like I'm awkward enough as it is.

"Is that all?" Edward softly laughs, shaking his head at my lame excuse. "You don't want to go because Alice isn't coming?"

"No! That's not the reason!" Did he not listen to anything I had just said?

"You know, when I told everyone that you would be joining us this evening, they were all really excited."

"Really?" I ask skeptically. It could have just been a ploy to convince me to go so I wasn't easily buying it.

"We all really like you," he says softly, smirking a little, almost looking embarrassed to admit it. "It's absurd for you think that you'd be 'intruding' on us. We don't segregate ourselves from the crew or anyone who wants to talk to us or hang out. Don't look at us as actors in the movie, think of us as friends—friends hanging out together on a boat in Volterra, Italy on a beautiful evening with the stars out. Wouldn't you want to experience that in the open sea? I hear there were dolphins in this area, too. And besides, I think Angela is the most excited when she found out you were coming. If you're going to back out then you'll have to explain yourself to her directly."

"That's not fair!" I pout. How dare he use Angela as bait to lure me in? Edward smirks again knowing he got the upper hand against me. Angela is such a sweet person and really don't want to give her my lame excuse that I thought was very reasonable in the beginning.

"C'mon, Bella." I can tell Edward is suppressing a smile. He extends his hand for me to take hold. "I promise you won't regret it."

With a puppy dog look in his eyes and words like that, how can I resist? He was, after all, the guy I was in love with…or at least thought I was? I can't believe I have to think about it now! Edward gives me a pondering look as I shakes my inner ramblings away that didn't make a lot of sense sometimes. Love is such a confusing…_thing_.

"Hey! C'mon, you two!" Mike shouts. "We're gonna leave you behind if you don't get the runnin'!"

Before I have another moment to think, Edward grabs my hand and drags me off toward the water. "We're coming! Hold the boat!" he shouts back at Mike, laughing, while my heart raced faster than our feet carrying us across the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you all for being so patient with me and sticking with this story. I still have a lot of twists and such in the later chapters.

By the way, that big ol tree I mentioned in La Push (First Beach) is REAL. I know because I've been there. Mwahaha! The waves come in really far into the beach area and if you're on the log when it's high tide, you'll be stuck there unless you swim back to shore. And, when I say that tree trunk is huge, I mean it's gigantic!

Here's also a fun little fact. Forks is actually about 3 hours away from Seattle, so it's not just around the corner. You'll have to take a ferry over to that side of the state and drive for miles and miles and miles. The main airport (SEA-TAC) is about 5 hours away. So, in the first Twilight movie when Charlie picks up Bella from the airport, that's like 10 hours back and forth. ;X

AND there is really a place in the Belltown area of Seattle called _Twilight Martini Lounge_. Cool, right? But, that place has been around for years, before the whole Twilight craze, so there's no relation.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed those little tid bits. Now go _**review!**_ ….Please. :)


	13. The Open Sea

**CHAPTER 13: The Open Sea**

I hold on firmly to the handles on the boat so that I don't fall out of it as the motor whizzes in the open water. Everyone is enjoying the scenery and talking amongst themselves over the splashing waves, ready to board the vessel we are heading towards. Even Edward joins in on their conversation. He looks like a little kid on Christmas morning while I look like the Grinch. I have a sour face that I hide away from the group, focusing my sights elsewhere. I can't believe I let him drag me along…not that I really had a choice in the matter.

"Bella, you alright?"

I turn my attention to him and force a smile. "Yeah."

He know I'm faking it and smirks. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I never said I was mad," I say sardonically and look away again.

"You really need to relax," he chuckles, positioning himself beside me away from the others.

"I am relaxed. And I would be even more relaxed if I was back on shore." I glare at him to prove my point.

"You agreed to come along and just because I didn't tell the others right away is no excuse for you not to join us. It's kind of childish, really."

I drop my mouth in protest, my cheeks feeling slightly warm. So what if it was childish? I am old enough to make my own decisions! It wasn't like he was my father who I had to obey. "I didn't know it was a crime to change my mind," I grumble.

Edward keeps the amused look on his face. He always seems to enjoy getting me flustered or annoying me in some way. It was times like these that make me wonder why I liked him when he knows how to get under my skin so easily. It was his looks, I keep telling myself. Purely his

looks! I tried picturing him as a cross between an ugly swamp Blob and the Hunch Back of Notre Dame. I giggle inwardly to myself at the mental picture I created.

"What are you smiling about?" he looks at me curiously. Oops.

"Nothing," I don back my serious poker face.

"It didn't look like 'nothing'," he eyes me with a grin.

I roll my eyes. Like I was really going to tell him! "Don't worry about it."

"Alright folks, here we are," the man steering the boat brakes up the chatter. Someone from the yacht came out to greet us and lowered the metal ladder as soon as we are parked next to it.

"Welcome aboard!" he says.

They anchor the smaller boat so that we can get on. One by one the older, plump man on the boat helps us aboard. Edward and I are the last two and he being the casual gentleman, allows me to go first. I half-smile at his gesture and climb the ladder hoping that I didn't slip. Edward comes speeding up behind me as if he's a pro at ladder climbing.

"Welcome! Welcome!" the captain of the ship extends his arms out to us. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

"Uncle…Marcus?" I almost laugh at the unexpected surprise.

"Ah, Bella!" he give me a warm smile and hug. I knew this yacht looked familiar! I remember riding on it once but it was so long ago. Marcus and Aro have been friends for almost thirty years and because they were so close Marcus has me refer to him as 'uncle' as well. He left Volterra for a while to sail around the world and basically just followed the flow of the sea, wherever it took him. "Your uncle said you would be here. My, how you've grown!" he pats my head, laughing. Marcus has shoulder length, dark hair, and is about six foot tall, with an average build and was quite graceful for his age. He's at least well into his late fifties.

"And…you must be Edward," he extends his hand to him.

"Yes, sir," Edward takes it and shakes hands firmly with the man.

"I've also heard about you from Aro. He says you are doing a fabulous job."

"Thank you," Edward casually bows his head with a smile. "I'm just trying to do my best."

I eyes Marcus who merely smiles at me again. How did he know who Edward was? He puts his arm around my shoulder and squeezes it, which is even more confusing. My uncle's long time friend lets go of his hold on me and addresses the entire room.

"If I can have everyone's attention, I have prepared a few snacks and drinks for you. With Aro's permission and because you are all over the legal American age of twenty-one, there are beer and wine available on the front deck. But, please," he stresses, "drink responsibly! I do not want anyone being reckless tonight and getting hurt or injured, especially since we are on a boat in the open sea without quick medical attention available. However, I do have first aid kits stationed in every room on the yacht if needed."

The boys look extremely happy with Mike and Riley quickly making their way outside and the girls right on their heels. "Thanks, Uncle Marcus," I smile.

"It's my pleasure, darling," he kisses my hand. "Now, go have fun with your friends. I'll be below deck if you need me."

Edward and I both watch Marcus until he's gone. Edward finally turns his heels to face me with his hands in his pockets and a confused expression on his face. "Uncle?" he says in wonderment. I shake my head and smile, explaining to him why I call him that. "Ah, I see," he nods, "makes sense. So, shall we join the others outside?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Bella! You have to try this!" Angela says in between her bites. "I've never tasted crackers this good before!"

"This is, like, the best wine I've ever had," Jessica beams over the red wine in her hand. "Wow, 2003…" she reads the label in front of her. "I bet this bottle is super expensive."

"Yeah, well…not for Marcus," I comment quietly. His family owns multiple vineyards and orchards.

"Yo, Edward," Riley gets his attention. He throws him a cold beer, which Edward catches with ease.

"Thanks, man."

"What kind of beer is this?" Mike looks at the can.

"It looks imported?" Riley replies, also looking at his own drink. Both boys just shrug in the end, not really caring where the beer came from. It was good and it was free. That's all that mattered.

Edward goes and joins the boys while I stay with the girls. There's a small radio that Mike has found sitting on a counter near the extra life jackets and brings it outside. We turn it on and let the jazzy Italian beats play while we ate, drank, laughed, and watched the boys make fun of each other. They somehow get into an arm wrestling competition on one of the smaller tables, which Edward has won. Mike looks to be the most affected by it, wearing a sour look on his face right after he loses.

"Aw, c'mon, Mike, don't be such a sore loser!" Riley laughs at him. "I lost too!"

"My elbow slipped!" he protests. The girls quietly laugh at his excuse.

"That's understandable. The boat is kind of…rocky. I'm fine if you want another re-match, Mike," Edward politely offers. I know he's just putting his acting skills to the test knowing he'd win again.

"Nah, it's cool…" the blonde-haired boy declines quietly. "Maybe when we get back to shore when the tables aren't sliding around."

"Sure," Edward smiles. The girls look at each other and grin. Riley just rolls his eyes and opens another can of beer. Mike just wouldn't admit defeat and Edward didn't mind humoring him a bit, which I thought was actually kind of nice of him.

"I'll be back. I have to use the bathroom," I tell Angela. She nods and continues to enjoy her wine. I see Jessica approach Mike to try and console him before I disappear inside. Maybe she does have a thing for him? Better Mike than Edward. Walking around the yacht, Marcus forgot to mention where the bathrooms were, but if my memory serves me correctly, it's on the lower deck. I remember I drank so much water that day I had to go every ten minutes so I just stayed downstairs.

I keep walking alongside of the water vehicle, holding onto the railing, peering into the rooms and see Marcus in his office moving his arms like an orchestra conductor, taking sips of his wine as he did it. He's probably listening to his favorite classical pieces like he often did when Aro brought me along to visit him at his villa.

I finally find the bathroom and see the starry night from the small window inside. After I wash my hands, instead of making my way back to the group, I stay downstairs and sit myself on the bench outside on the smaller open deck. Everyone is directly above me. I can hear laughter and the music still playing. It makes me wonder what they were up to but not enough to want to leave my comfortable spot just yet.

After thinking about it, I'm glad that Edward forced me to come along. It really isn't as bad or awkward as I thought it would be, but I would never admit that to him. He'd probably just laugh at me and say, "I told you so." Behind the cameras they were just ordinary young adults like I was. I wouldn't have suspected any of them to be actors if I didn't know about this movie my uncle was making. If the movie does really well, this could open up a lot of doors for Edward and the rest of the cast.

I think happily on that idea since I wish them all the best of luck until Edward dominates my thoughts again. Instead of wondering what the rest of the gang is up to, I am only concerned now about Edward. I look up at the stars again and how brightly and beautiful they beam toward the dark waves and laugh to myself. I never think about Edward when I'm around him, even if we weren't directly speaking to each other. But as soon as I step away from him, all my mind can think of is him. His crooked little grin, his messy bronze hair, gorgeous green eyes, even the way he always slumps against walls with his hands in his pockets are adorable.

"There's that smirk again."

I look up and jump in my seat from being startled. "Don't do that!"

Speak of the Devil. "Sorry," he laughs softly and sits beside me as I scoot over.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask.

He eyes me. "I should be asking you the same question. Angela said you had gone to the bathroom and when you didn't return I thought I'd check up on you in case you fell into the toilet or something," he grins widely.

"Very funny!" I punch him in the arm. He can be such a punk sometimes!

"Ow!" he rubs the sore spot. I can tell it actually hurt, which gives me a little satisfaction. I'm also surprised on how muscular he really is when it felt like I almost hit stone when I punched him. "I was only teasing. I worry about you sometimes."

"What?" I look at him bewildered. His words are sending heat to my cheeks again.

"Don't look so surprised," he chuckles at my expression. "We all know you're not the most coordinated person in the world. It would be troublesome if something bad happened to you."

Why does he always need to bring that up?

I ball my fists and stand. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not the Swan Lake princess who's so graceful on her feet all the time!" I'm about to storm away when he quickly grabs my wrist to stop me.

"Bella, wait!" he says softly. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" I glower at him. "I don't understand you sometimes. One minute you're making me smile and then the next—you make me want to punch you again!"

Edward suddenly grins like a little schoolboy. "I make you smile?"

My face turns hotter than the sun after I realize what I just said. And I can't believe those were the words he decides to pick up on! "I'm going back upstairs," I mutter. I am not going to have this conversation with him. My dream hunk is turning more and more into the Blob Hunch Back in my eyes.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he lunges for my wrist again. I scowl at him when I turn to face him again. He's quiet for a moment as if he is pondering something. "I just feel like I should…protect you."

"What?" I lose my composure. "…Protect me?"

He seems embarrassed and uneasy about his statement, rubbing the back of his neck. It's too late now to take back his words. He shakes his head, lightly smiling to himself. "I feel like I can never formulate the right words around you and I find it so ironic, given that I'm an actor. I've never had this problem before."

I'm so confused by his ramblings. "I don't understand?"

"I just want to look out for you. Make sure you're okay," he replies, his eyes finally looking directly into mine.

I roll my eyes. "If Aro has put you up to this, I don't need a babysitter, Edward. I may be clumsy at times but I know how to take care of myself. I practically took care of Char—my dad—while I was living in Forks. And, as you can see, I'm still in one piece," I present myself to him with an exaggerated motion. "You don't need to protect me. It's not like a sadistic killer is after me."

He averts his green eyes to the open sea again. "It's not that, Bella…"

"Well, what it is? I'm sorry, Edward, but I didn't major in cryptic words," I sigh sarcastically.

Somehow my remark brings a smile to his face again, which is even more baffling. "Yeah, I know. And no, your uncle didn't ask me to do anything that I wouldn't already do. After that night at the restaurant, I felt miserable about that situation…" he quietly confesses. My heart begins to beat loudly in my ears. "…And it wasn't something I wanted to get you involved in because it just makes things more complicated. If my actions hurt you in anyway, I'm sorry. I was just really angry that you had to see that side of the business where your privacy was revoked because of me."

"Edward…"

"I guess…I guess I just didn't want that to be a reason for you to not want to do things with me in the future."

Was this a dream? Is Edward really confessing to me how he wants to spend more time with me? I am shocked, speechless, embarrassed, and happy at the same time. No wonder he looked so upset that night when Aro asked about the picture taken of us. My Blob Hunch Back is slowly turning back in my Prince Charming. This whole time he was just looking out for my well-being.

"Is that really what's been bothering you?"

"Well, yeah," he laughs softly. "Was it stupid of me?" he looks at me for an honest answer.

"Very stupid," I reply in a playful, sarcastic way. "Of course I don't want my picture in the tabloids, especially with fabricated stories made up about me—or us—but I'm more concerned about you. It doesn't matter as much to me about what the media says about me since I'm no one famous. If anything, I don't want things to be harder on _you_. You're already in the constant spotlight and I don't want to be the reason for your existence to be on the news 24/7." And that was the truth. "So…don't worry about me. Like I said, I don't need protecting."

"I'll keep that in mind," Edward grins. His features seemed happier, relieved even. "So, are you up for a walk on the beach with me sometime?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it seems like we're both just trying to watch out for each other and because neither one of us cares if we're in the spotlight together, a walk on the beach shouldn't be that news worthy. Right?"

"Wait…I didn't necessarily say that I didn't care about being in the spotlight…"

"I know your concern is fabricated stories or even assumptions by the media, but I can easily deal with that. I have Rosalie, remember? She can make any news station or magazine retract their story. She's known for her reputation in the industry and if she says to remove something, she doesn't need to repeat herself," he replies with a smirk. Now that—I believe. Rosalie can be scary and intimidating and I'm not surprised if the media obeys her beck and call with a simple glare.

"Umm…okay…" I say unsure. It seems like such a weird and random request. I mean, it wasn't a date or anything since we would just be walking along the beach.

"Okay to you believing me about Rosalie or taking a walk on the beach?" he gives me his crooked grin.

"Both," I nod.

"Hey, you two," Marcus interrupts us at the perfect time. "What are you two doing down here?" he smiles at us with his eyes. "You should be above deck with your friends. We'll be heading back to shore so you only have about twenty more minutes left to enjoy the sea."

"Yes, Uncle Marcus," I laugh softly. Edward nods his smile as we both make our way past him back upstairs.

"Be careful walking back!" he calls out. "The boat will be turning around soon."

And he was right. We begin to gently sway back and forth on the walkway as the boat starts to make its U-turn toward the shore. Both Edward and I have to hang onto the railing and take our time to avoid colliding into each other. Edward is practically right behind me with his hand near mine on the railing. Just the slightest slip up and I could fall back onto his chest, which is a nerve wracking thought after the last time. I'm smiling to myself thinking how I'm doing a pretty good job maintaining my balance and even try to brag about it to Edward.

"See, I know how to walk without tripping on myself," I say proudly.

He smiles at me, nodding his head. "Well, I'll be here to catch you if you do. But, I'm not saying you will…"

"Har-har," I glare. There he goes again.

There is a piece of rope tied to an upper hook I thought I'd grab onto for support as I climb the stairs. The boat jerks again causing me to grab onto it more forcefully before I'm ready, which wasn't as secure as I thought it was and lose my balance. My foot slips off the first step making me bump my side hard into the railing. I can feel pain shooting through my hip.

"Bella, are you alright?" I hear Edward's concerned voice. He's still making his way toward me.

The rope snakes itself around me as the boat makes its final jerk around. It all happened so quickly. I didn't know where to hang onto to in order to regain my balance and before I know it I'm tossed over the other side of the railing. I see Edward frantically grabbing for me but it was too late. I feel my body free falling into the water. It was hard to tell if I'm screaming on my way down or if I'm too paralyzed with fear to make a proper sound.

"Bella!" Is the last thing I hear before I go under.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Uh-oh! Poor Bella! Want to know what will happen next? Stay tuned!


	14. Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:** Wow! When I said review, you guys reviewed! That totally made my day. :) Thank you for sticking with the story and still liking it! There's still so much that's going to happen and I just want to get to it, but I don't want to rush anything. Build up more suspense, ya know? (hehe)

**CHAPTER 14: Get Well Soon**

My mind is foggy. My body also feels heavy. I'm not sure if it's because of the life vest I am wearing or if it is the heavy rope pulling me down that I can't get loose from. Either way I can't tell which way was up. The water is cold and the night makes it hard to see anything the under the sea. I try to hold on for as long as I can but I am so disoriented. Was I going up or down in my attempt to reach the surface? Of all the things that could happen to me, my death results in a drowning. Not a car accident or a broken neck—but in a place out of my element.

I grow numb and my arms are tired from trying to break free from my watery grave. Even with my eyes open, the water is murky as if I am locked in a dark, hazy room. I was never much of a swimmer and everything restricting my movements—the life vest, the rope, my clothes—I grow weak and begin to feel lightheaded. The next thing I remember seeing before I close my eyes is a bright light and a sudden force against me. Then everything went dark.

Within a matter of minutes, I feel something bothering my eyes again. Something brighter than the light I saw before I gave into the darkness. My body no longer feels heavy but it still feels very weak and I can't move my arms. I try to lift them but they wouldn't obey my commands. My head stirs with a pounding headache and I am unable open my eyes as well. But, I can

breath. I want to ask what is going on to anyone who can hear me but it's difficult to find my voice. I let out a soft moan in its place instead. Was I dead? Was I in heaven?

"Bella?" I faintly hear my name. Is this the voice of some higher being? Something soft brushes against my cheek. It's warm and it makes me smile even though I can't form the happy feeling on my face.

With all my might, I try to force my words out of me. "Wh…wh…where…am…I?" I practically breathe. My mouth is dry and I'm having a hard time swallowing.

"You're in the hospital," the soft voice says. "Here, have some water." They tilt my head up so that I can put my lips to the glass. The cool liquid going down my throat is refreshing and is exactly what I needed.

Little by little with the strength that is slowly coming back to me, I try opening my eyes again. Everything in the room is burly and I can't clearly make out the figure hovering in front of me.

"What…happ…ened?" I breathe again. Talking is exhausting. I feel like falling back into a nice long sleep again. When my vision finally starts to get a little better, I'm surprised to see Edward and his worried features staring at me. He looks terrible like he hadn't been sleeping properly.

"You fell overboard, Bella," he sounds distressed. "You weren't able to resurface even though you were wearing a life vest because of the rope that was tangled around your body. I took off my vest and jumped in after you but I couldn't find you right away since it was pitch black. Marcus turned on the ship's search light, which helped me spot your orange vest in the water as you were sinking."

"So…that…was…the light…I saw…?" I reply tiredly.

"Probably?" Edward looks unsure. I can't fully open my eyes yet. "You were barely breathing by the time I gave you CPR, but you were able to cough up most of the water you had in your lungs. Luckily, we were already headed back to shore. We took you to the hospital right after."

"How long…have I…been here?" I gulp. My mouth is dry again.

"About a day and a half."

A day and a half? I swear everything only happened within a matter of minutes. I was drowning and now I was here. Was I really unconscious for that long? "Where's…Aro?"

"He and Jane left for the cafeteria. They shouldn't be gone for too long. Aro's also contacted your parents."

"Oh, great…" I rolls my eyes lazily. I can picture the both of them in hysterics, especially Renee. She always has a tendency to overrate while Charlie is probably going to revoke Marcus's boating license or something if he could. I just hope neither one is trying to fly over here just to see how I was doing.

"Is…Aro upset?" I ask.

"He was more worried about you than upset," he says quietly. "Bella…I'm really sorry. It was my entire fault. I should have been more careful and made sure you were safe. I can't even begin to describe how I felt when I saw you falling off the side and how I couldn't save you." Edward's features look grim and pained. I know he's replaying that moment in his mind.

"Hey…stop that," I tell him, wanting to reach for him but my arms still aren't listening. "You did… save me," I try to smile as best as I can to show my appreciation. "I wouldn't be here…if…if you didn't go in…after me…knowing you was…risking…your own…life. I owe…my life…to you."

"Anyone would have done the same…" he replies softly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Bella! You're awake!" I hear a surprised voice a few feet away.

"A…Alice?" I ask. I'm still too weak to fully turn my head in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, it's my sister," Edward confirms. It could have been my imagination but he didn't sound that excited to see her.

As Alice gets closer I'm able to get a better look at her as she stands by my bedside, placing a colorful bouquet of flowers on the nearby counter. I hadn't noticed it before but there were flowers and balloons all over the room. She also throws a small duffle bag in the corner somewhere. "How are you feeling?" she asks, gently rubbing my arm.

"Okay…" I half-smile.

"Edward, go get some rest. You've been here all day," Alice tries to shoo her brother away. "I want to spend time with Bella."

"…Fine," Edward reluctantly agrees, rolling his eyes at her command. "I'll be in the cafeteria."

Once he leaves, Alice hugs me gently. "Oh, Bella, I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks. If it wasn't for Edward…"

"I'm so glad Edward was there," a look of relief washes over her features. "You know…he hasn't left your bedside since you got here. Aro had to practically threaten him that if he didn't get some sleep, he'd find a replacement for the lead role."

"Really…?"

"Yeah, he slept here last night," she turns her head to the corner where there is a small rollaway bed against the wall and a blanket. "He was really worried about you. I think more so than the rest of us," my pixie-haired friend says softly. "He's also still blaming himself for what happened, which is stupid."

"I know…and it's not. It was just me…being clumsy as usual," I sigh.

Alice caresses my forehead. "Oh, Bella. What to do with you?" she smiles teasingly.

"Aro isn't…mad at him…is he?"

"Oh, no…of course not," she shakes her head vigorously. She probably saw how concerned I look if Aro was or blames himself. "Edward was torn up about it but Marcus, your uncle's friend, backed him up telling him how 'valiant' and 'courageous' he was for saving you. But, Aro never thought of blaming Edward to begin with. He was very thankful to him if anything."

"That's good to know. Hey…"

"What?"

"What's become of the movie? Weren't they supposed to be working today?"

"Aro postponed the production until he knew you were okay."

Well, that wasn't comforting to hear. "Oh…" I know this production is costing Aro money and stopping production means they're behind schedule, which means going over budget for the extra time required to finish the movie. I'm sure the studio execs aren't too thrilled about that.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Alice assures me. "Things will go back to normal soon enough. I agreed to stay and keep an eye on you so Edward and the others can go back to work."

"Isabella?" Aro's voice breaks our conversation.

"Hi…" I faintly smile.

"Oh, thank goodness," he rushes over and kisses my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I try to give him a reassuring nod.

"Bella," Jane greets me by also caressing my arm like Alice did.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Alice announces. She blows me a kiss and waves goodbye.

I frown at Aro. "I'm really sorry…" I say quietly, tears prickling the corners of my eyes. "I didn't mean for any of this…to happen and for you to stop…production…just to be here." I'm getting better about catching my breath as I talk but now I'm also starting to get emotional.

"Oh, my sweet Isabella. Don't be ridiculous," he caresses my cheek with the back of his hand. "Your well-being is more important to me than this movie. The studio can wait. Family comes first and foremost."

"I'll go get a nurse," Jane says and walks out the door to give us some privacy.

"Can I…ask…you a favor?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Can you tell Edward it's not his fault?"

Aro looks surprised by my request. "Does he still think that?" he shakes his head.

"Yeah. He can't seem to get…over it…even though it was…my fault, not his."

"Sweetheart, it's no one's fault. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone."

"But I'm the most likely candidate for it," I roll my eyes.

Aro laughes a little. "The most important thing is that you're okay."

"Edward told me…you called…my parents. What did they say? Was my mom…freaking out?"

Aro sighs. "Well…you know your mother. I told her you're fine and that you were just resting at the hospital so there was no need for her to worry and try to book a flight here to see you. I also told her that I didn't think you would appreciate it if she did."

"Uncle Aro!" I say in shock. I can't believe he said that to my mom! I can see Renee looking offended by his comment. I would never say such a thing to her. Although I feel like I was the parent and she is the outgoing, rambunctious child—she was still my mother and I respected her. But, at the same time…I'm glad she didn't hop on a plane at the first chance she got.

"Don't worry, I put it in more…sensitive terms," he tries to calm me down. "I simply advised that stress wasn't good for your recovery. I told her you would be more worried about her arrival here than she is about your condition."

"I see…"

I'm really glad Aro said that to her. Renee can be forgetful and absentminded sometimes when she's on her own. I doubted Phil would be able to accompany her since his schedule with his baseball team is pretty hectic right now. My mother will probably get lost at the airport during her connecting flight or lose money or her luggage in the process. She also isn't very good with directions. Just thinking about these things and how much of a disaster it would be for her to come here is already starting to stress me out so I'm glad she listened to Aro.

"I also told her you would call her the first chance you got, so call your mother as soon as you feel better, alright?"

"Yeah, I will. What about Cha…my dad?"

"Charlie was a little calmer about it. I told him I was taking time off to look after you and that you would also call him when you could."

"Time off?" I raise a confused eyebrow.

"Well, yes. You are my responsibility. I want to be sure you are at a hundred percent before I leave you alone again."

"That's really unnecessary, uncle Aro. I can just stay at home and call one of the helpers if I need something. I should be fine by tomorrow."

Aro hesitantly shakes his head. "I don't want to risk it, Isabella. What if you are walking down the stairs and feel faint all of a sudden? I couldn't live with myself if an accident like that were to happen."

"It won't," I squeeze his arm with the strength I have, which is more of a light touch. "I'm not bulletproof. There will be other times in my life where I'll get into another accident, or scrape my knee, or break an arm—or something. No matter how much you try to look out for me, you can't protect me from every little thing." His over protectiveness is really starting to sound like Edward's.

He smiles and caresses my cheek again. "You've always been a strong, resilient person. But, still. I'll have Jane check on you from time to time."

"Deal."

"Hello…knock, knock," came a different voice by the door. It's one of the hospital staff.

Aro greets her in Italian and speaks to her like that for a few minutes. She walks by my bedside and smiles warmly at me. "Hello, Isabella. I am Dr. Moretti. How are you feeling today?" Of course she'd also call me _Isabella._

"Getting better," I half-smile.

"Good," she smiles again, her eyes crinkling as she does. She runs a few tests on my breathing, eyesight and some other things before she starts scribbling something on my chart. "Well, everything seems to be in order. I don't see anything to worry about," she tells Aro. Then she turned to me, "You should be able to go home first thing tomorrow. If you feel dizzy or lightheaded for a few days, it is perfectly normal. But if it persists, please contact me. Okay?"

"Okay…" I replied quietly.

"Grazie," Aro says to her after she hands him my prescription and leaves the room. I'm able to turn my head better now toward the door and see her almost bump into Edward who has returned. They apologize to each other and he walks around her before stepping back inside. He looks surprised to see Aro.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'll come back later," he starts to walk out again.

Aro stops him. "No, no, Edward. Come in," he motions with his hand. The actor makes his way

slowly over to us, giving me a small smile. I can't help but blush for feeling a little awkward about having both men here. "Stay as long as you like to keep Isabella some company. Just don't overexert yourself by not resting or eating. She will be released tomorrow."

"That's great!" he smiles a little wider.

"Ah, is that the bag Alice brought?" Aro points the duffle bag I saw her with earlier.

"Yeah…what's in it?" Edward looks at the bag curiously.

Aro smiles at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Since it's been hard to pry you away from this room, I had Alice pack you some extra clothes and snacks."

I've never seen Edward blush before but he sure was blushing now! I tried to suppress my smile. He looks so adorable with the shocked expression on his face. Aro smirks again and pats him playfully on the back. "Isabella, darling, I need to make a few phone calls. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be here if you need me," I lightly joke. He smiles one last time and gives me another kiss on the forehead. He also glances at Edward before he disappears out the door.

"Have you…really been here the entire time?" I quietly ask Edward. I have to look away as I blush a brighter shade of pink.

"Umm…yeah," he laughs embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck before running his hand through his hair. He does that a lot.

"Why?"

He shrugs at my question. "Just to make sure you're okay. We're off for a few more days so it's not like I'm doing much," he grins.

"You could be practicing your lines."

"Nah, I have them memorized pretty well. We also have the scripts handy on set."

"…It's not your fault, you know."

"Huh?" he was taken back by my sudden words. I really wish he'd stop blaming himself.

"I appreciate what you're doing but not if it's going to cost you your health. You don't look so well, Edward." He really looks haggard and stressed. Even his beard has grown out when he's usually clean shaven.

"I'm fine, I promise." He gives me such a warm smile that it makes my heart skip a beat. I look away after realizing how long I had been staring at him, which brings back that famous smirk of his. "Get some rest. I'll still be here when you wake."

"Okay…" I yawn, suddenly feeling sleepy again. "You really don't have to stay though," I add with my eyelids already closed. Sleep was taking over me sooner than I want it to.

"I want to, so don't worry. Just sleep, Bella." I wasn't sure if I was dreaming it or not but I felt his hand brush against my cheek. I can faintly hear another person enter the room. I think it's a nurse this time. She's inserts something into the in vitro in my arm telling me it should help me rest, which is what I need the most so my body can recuperate faster. My mind is still running but my body stops cooperating with me again. Soon enough, I fall back into a deep sleep.

The next day I am released in the afternoon. I'm escorted out in a wheelchair, which Edward is steering, until we get to the hospital's main entrance. He helps me up by the hand and elbow as I walk groggily to the town car Aro has sent for me. There's another tinted SUV behind it with two body guards standing outside.

"Is all this really necessary?" I sigh.

"It was your uncle's orders," Edward looks at me apologetically. "The security detail is for the both of us. Aro told the media that the cast was going to be in Florence today hoping to distract them away from the hospital. Everyone is there except for us. By the time they realize I'm missing, we should be safely at the villa."

"What about Alice? I thought she was going to stay with me for the day?"

"She forgot there was some kind of fashion expo there where she's showcasing a few clothing samples. Jasper is with her taking pictures."

"And Emmett and Rosalie?"

"They're in the city, too, as my representatives. You see, I came down with a bad case of food poisoning," he winks.

"Oh, really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Signora Bella," Felix opens the door for me. "How are you?"

"Much better, thanks," I nod. I know everyone is concerned for me but all the questions about my health are starting to get tiresome.

"Thanks, Felix. I'll take it from here," Edward says to him.

"Very well, Signore."

Edward helps me into the back seat and sits beside me after I'm able to sit comfortably. With much effort, I buckle my seatbelt. I look back and see the security guys enter their vehicle as well. "Is anyone home…at all?" I ask.

"Just a few of the helpers. It'll just be us until later this evening," he answers. I blush at the thought—alone in a big house with Edward. I want to lock myself in my room to avoid causing him any trouble by taking care of me. But, it was really sweet of him to offer.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing of all this? If you're only doing it due to a guilty conscious—"

"I'm not, Bella," he laughs softly. "Popular to contrary belief, I know how to be a nice guy. I also know how to speak my mind if I don't want to do something. No one asked me to do this. I volunteered."

"But…why?" He leaves me feeling so stumped by his sweet and caring actions.

"Why not?" he shrugs. He kind of had me there. I can make up a bunch of excuses for him but he usually had a rebuttal so I didn't even bother. I would assume Edward playing the leading role, his face is what the media wants to see the most, yet he's here…with me. I suddenly feel really happy at that fact. "What are you thinking about?" he suddenly asks, examining me.

"Huh?" I reenact my embarrassment. I really need to stop daydreaming around him. "It's nothing. Just trying to…save my strength," I lie.

"That's probably a good idea," he grins. For some reason his smile didn't look like he believes me.

"So, what did you want to do when get home?" he asks casually. The way he says 'home' sounds like we lived together instead of currently situated under the same roof, which is totally different. But it makes me inwardly smile again.

"Eat!" Is the first thing that pops into my head. The hospital food wasn't that great and I didn't have enough energy yesterday to even attempt to eat it. This morning I woke up hungry and what I was able to eat wasn't very satisfying either.

Edward laughs. "Alright. We'll raid the refrigerator when we get home. I think there were some pasta noodles I saw in the cupboards."

"That works me for me," I smile.

We didn't talk much on the way to the villa. I rolled down the window and had my head near the side of the window frame for most of the time, enjoying the summer breeze. The fresh air feels good after being cooped up inside for practically two days. Edward didn't seem to mind that I was off in my own thoughts as he appears to be doing the same. Even though no words are spoken between us, just having him next to me makes me happy. And he looks pretty content himself, which is nice.

The nurse says I'm free to walk around as long as I took it easy for the next few days so I really didn't need to be sleeping 24/7. But basically, I wasn't allowed to do any physical activities for a while so I guess sky diving and such was out of the question. Finally reaching the villa, Edward lets me walk on my own but is always a few steps behind me in case I did the 'maiden fainting in the arms of her love interest' move. I keep telling him I'm fine but he wants to be a worry-wart like Aro.

I'm itching to go to my room first to shower and change but Edward stops me. "But I feel so gross!" I whine to him like a bratty little kid.

"We're in the same boat…no pun intended," he rolls his eyes and smiles. "I was at that hospital just as long as you were. Let's just go in the kitchen and eat something first. After that, we can both freshen up and meet back in the living room."

"I guess," I grumble. Edward smiles again at my pouting face, taking my hand and pulling me slowly toward the kitchen. Couldn't I just eat my food in bed? Better yet, couldn't we have just gotten take out and called it a day?

"Hmm…let's see. I guess I was right, there is pasta in here." Edward has his head practically inside one of the upper cupboards while I plop myself on one of the bar stools. He rummages through the other cupboards and pantries and opens the fridge to see what else he can cook with. He lays out different items on the counter: pasta, bread, cheese, tomatoes, basil, chicken—and everything else in between. He looks like he means business.

"You know I don't eat chicken, right?" I ask teasingly to see if he remembers, knowing full well he did.

"The chicken is for me," he smiles, catching on.

"Ahh…" I nod playfully. Even though he refuses to let me do anything to help him prepare our late lunch, he makes me stay planted in my seat.

"Signore?" one of the helpers enters the kitchen. Edward turns to her from the stove as she tells him something in Italian. He smiles politely and nods and throws something back in Italian to her. It was so rapid and fluent that I would have believed he was born here. She half-nods and leaves the room.

"What was that about?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing," he says while still focused on the stove. "I just asked for a few extra pillows to elevate my legs. Keeps the blood circulation going, you know?" He smiles jokingly even though I can't really tell. I accept the answer since I didn't have the strength to pry into it any further and I really didn't feel like it was any of my business anyway. He can go ahead and keep his little secrets.

"How do you and Alice know so much Italian?" I ask curiously again out of nowhere. I was always curious about it but never thought of asking until now.

"We travelled a lot when were younger. My mother likes to keep us 'cultured' so she would make us study the language of whatever country would be visiting a few weeks beforehand. My siblings and I can speak Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, and a little of Chinese and German."

"Are you serious?" I ask skeptically. It was highly impressive. They were a walking Google translator. All I knew was how to speak English and _bad_ English.

"Yeah," he laughs softly. "Crazy, I know. My mother would make our family speak all kinds of languages at home so that it would stay fresh in our memories. It was such a pain back then but it helped with taking a foreign language in school and especially now with our professions. I think Alice is the most fluent out of Emmett and I since she's in Europe more than us."

"I really can't imagine Emmett speaking another language," I chuckle. He seems so much like an All-American guy that loves football and chicken wings or something. I would never have taken the oldest Cullen to be 'cultured' other than the American way…no offense to him, of course.

Edward laughs. "Yeah…Emmett…Emmett kind of sucks at speaking other languages. I mean he can hold his own, but he never picks any of it up as quickly as Alice and I do. Hey—"

"Hey, what?"

"I'm almost done preparing everything. Wanna go take a shower now? Lunch should be ready by the time you finish."

"But…I though you want me to eat first?" I look at him confused.

"I did it, but I thought you would feel better after a nice shower first then a meal in your belly."

I roll my eyes. I swear that's what I told him in the beginning before he blocked my access off to my side of the villa by standing in front of me. "Now you tell me…" I sigh, slowly getting up from my seat.

"Sorry," he grins. "You okay getting up the stairs by yourself? And I ask that as a concerned friend, not as someone who is teasing you." He probably threw that last part in to stop me for making some kind of irritated remark—and it worked.

I half-nod. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine. I promise to be careful…"

"Good," he smiles again. "I'll see you back here in…twenty minutes? I'm going to check on you in twenty-five, if you're not here by then."

"Now, you're teasing me."

"Yes, I am," Edward flashes me that crooked grin of his and goes back to the pasta he's making for me.

I roll my eyes again and walk away before he can see the smile forming on my lips. He really knows how to make the butterflies in my stomach do back flips using my heart as a trampoline. But, as I told him, I made sure I'm careful about walking up the stairs. There are close to twenty steps that curve up in a half-crescent shape toward the upper floor so it's not an easy feat. I take the steps one by one with a firm hold on the banister. I feel fine and can probably walk up at a normal pace but decide not risk it. After Aro's concern for my safety, I was also doing this for him. Worrying him more than necessary is not something I want. He has plenty of things on his plate to worry about already.

When I finally set foot on the second floor, I smile with relief. I made it! The next steps will be easier because my room is only a few feet away. As I get closer to my door where it's much darker because the sun's light didn't reach it from the second floor windows, I see something sitting in front of it. I walk a little faster wondering what it can be. I stop as soon as I see it.

Flowers and balloons?

Who could have left this here by my door? Was it Aro? I pick up the beautiful, colorful assortment in the basket and smell it. Different fragrances enter my senses, each one smelling really sweet and fresh like a garden. The two mylar balloons that are attached to it say, 'Welcome Home!' and 'Get Well Soon', written in English, which I find interesting. Sticking in the bouquet is an envelope with my name on it. Since it didn't say Isabella, it couldn't have been from Aro. So, who is it from? I open the envelope and read the small letter inside. Whoever wrote it has really nice handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_Since I wasn't able to get you anything during your stay in the hospital, please accept this as a late 'get well soon' offering. I promise to do whatever I can to make your recovery a comfortable and speedy one. I hope you know that I will always be there for you whenever you need me so don't hesitate to ask me for anything. _

_Edward_

_PS: Sorry, no roses. I had to pick these flowers myself so I hope you like them just as much._

Edward? These are from Edward? I am speechless and shocked as I stare at the letter, reading it a million times over, still not believing these are from him. How in the world did he manage to sneak this up here, let alone pick them himself? That guy still hasn't ceased to amaze me. The butterflies in my stomach are now bouncing all over the place. The giddiness I first felt in the beginning is slowing coming back to me. It is very sweet of him to do this for me. I now feel a million times better by this thoughtful gesture of his.

I also thought it was adorable that he mentioned he couldn't get me roses since he's allergic to them. He could have easily had someone get the roses for him but instead, he wanted to pick each one of these for me. I ran to my room. I had to quickly shower and get back downstairs to thank him. Our day together was only beginning and I can't wait to see what the rest of this day has in store for us!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, whatcha think? Edward is such a sweet guy, isn't he? Who wouldn't want him?

You know the drill…please review!


	15. Sudden Change in Mood

**CHAPTER 15: Sudden Change in Mood**

"Hey, Edward…"

"Yeah?"

I stand there looking at him as he continues to fry the chicken, not once looking at me.

"Umm…thanks."

"Huh?" he finally looks in my direction by the island counter.

"For the flowers," I blush. "It wasn't necessary but…thank you."

"Oh, yeah…" he chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks slightly embarrassed. "I'm glad you liked them."

"Thanks for the note, too." I sit back down in my chair and play with my hands.

He briefly looks at me again. "I meant every word of it."

I can't help but sigh. "I'm still really confused why you feel like you need to take care of me, or look out for me?"

"We're back to that, huh?" he laughs. "Well…someone has to," he merely shrugs. The look he has on his face and the way seems to think about his words and how he can't look at me directly I can tell he means it, and not in a teasing way. "I know Alice was assigned to look after you while you were here and she does seem like the most likely candidate, but we both know how Alice's work is never ending and how she can get swamped so suddenly. My sister can also sometimes become forgetful of other responsibilities when her brain is preoccupied with getting her designs together. Jane can't really entertain you either because she always needs to be by Aro's side…so that leaves me."

I tilt my head to the side with a raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you I didn't need a babysitter? You need to learn to give me a _little_ credit for surviving this long." I'm really starting to hate this pitiful role I was playing as if I'm the one person that everyone should be the most concerned about in case I fell off the face of the earth. The way people are going on with my safety makes me feel like I should be wearing elbow pads and a helmet or live the rest of my life in a bubble suit.

Edward strains the pasta in the sink and places it in a bowl. He takes the bowl and the sauce he made for it and puts in front of me with a plate, a fork, a spoon, and just smiles. He leans a little into the table and chuckles. "I know you're not helpless, Bella."

His sudden closeness makes me lean back into my seat. I blush again. "Then why…"

"Because I want to. Is that such a bad thing? I'm sorry I don't have a better…reasoning." He quickly backs away and takes the chicken off the fryer and gets his own plate and places the chicken on it with a little bit of pasta. The garlic bread warming in the oven is finally ready so he sets that on the table as well. "Aren't you going to eat?" he looks at me curiously. "I thought you were hungry?" I nod slowly and serve myself and that was the end of that topic.

'Because I want to,' he says. What kind of answer is that? If one such as me didn't know any better, it would seem like he was taking a liking to me. However, I can't let my imagination blow up in my face. I've done nothing but become a burden to him. I know deep down he probably feels like he owes me for what happened on the boat, which is still such a ridiculous notion to me.

We eat our meals with little to no words between. It's hard coming up with a good topic to talk about with him after what he said. He doesn't seem to mind the silence and he actually looks content, which I thought was strange. I really did love his smirk that's on his face at the moment. Just the smallest expressions from him make my heart melt and my limbs go Jell-O. "What…are you thinking about?" I choke on my breath. I wasn't really planning on asking. I just suddenly blurted it out, which I tend to do when I'm paying attention to what my brain is daydreaming about.

"Huh?" he looks up at me. He smiles and just shakes his head. "Nothing. Are you done eating?" he glances at my empty plate. Well, that was a quick topic of conversation.

"Oh, umm…yes. It was delicious. Thank you." He takes our empty plates and put them in the sink and turns the water on. "No, let me do that," I get up. Since he cooked our meal for us, it was only right that I wash our dishes.

I place my hands under the running water with his and attempt to take one of the plates from him. He gently touches my hand that makes me involuntarily let go of the plate being rinsed. Luckily, he was still holding on to it or I would have dropped it in the sink. I look at him and turn red once again. "Let me," he smiles. "Just go relax. I know you're used to taking care of other people so let someone else take care of you for once."

"Wha…I…." I am quickly lost for words. My mind goes blank. I can do nothing but stare at him in shock.

Edward softly laughs again and continues to wash the dishes. "Like I said, I know you're not helpless, Bella. I've spoken to Jane and she tells me how you practically took care of your mother before she remarried and how you looked after your father when you moved to Forks. I'm sure you did the cooking, the cleaning, and the laundry while you were there." He grins at me knowingly.

I'm amazed Jane told him all these personal things about me! I'm embarrassed and annoyed that he knows such things. "Why were you talking to Jane about me?"

"I was just curious about you. Don't worry, she didn't tell me any embarrassing stories about your childhood or anything," he smirks.

I glare at him. "And why exactly were you curious about me?"

"I was surprised to find out that you were Aro's niece. I sort of pictured you to be Italian or British like he was so I became curious when I saw this American girl from the Northwest. That's why I asked Jane about you and not my sister. I figured she would know more about you. I assume you know about my family as well from Alice, so we're even." He smile grew even wider as he dried the rest of the dishes.

"Yeah…I guess so," I reply quietly. He did have a point. I even knew about his ex-girlfriend, which I didn't want to get into. I make a mental note to myself to find out what exactly Jane told him. I have a feeling he's keeping a few minor details from me to keep me from growing more upset about it.

"Anyway, how are you feeling? Are you lightheaded at all?"

His concern always surprises me and I hadn't really thought about my condition since we got to the villa. "Umm…I'm all right?"

"Are you sure?" he asks. He puts the last plate away and wipes his hands clean with a paper towel. He looks at me again, waiting for a response, after he throws it in the trash under the sink.

"Yeah, pretty sure. Why?"

"You up for a walk?" he smiles his prefect little grin.

"A walk?" I furrow my eyebrows confused.

"On the beach," he answers casually.

I let out a soft, unbelievable chuckle. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah…why not? We talked about it didn't we?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Yeah, but…I didn't think you really meant it. Shouldn't you be practicing your lines or something, Mr. Edward Cullen?" I crossed my arms in front of me with a teasing look on my face.

He catches on and mimics my posture, leaning against the countertop. "You have a really bad habit of repeating yourself…you know that, Miss _Isabella_ Swan?" he slightly smirks.

"Funny," I smile sarcastically. "Just don't want your brain rusting from all these days off you've been having," I shot back. "It never looks good when the lead actor forgets his lines a million times in one scene."

"Well, lucky for me I have excellent memory," he keeps his smirk.

"I guess," I roll my eyes.

"C'mon," he chuckles. "Go get ready. While it's still nice out."

Before I have a chance to reply, my words are drowned out by another voice. "Edward! There you are! Where have you been?" Alice's frantic voice came echoing through the kitchen. We both look at her confused.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time with Bella."

"I've been calling you. Do you not have your phone on?" she gives him an exasperated look.

"I put it on silent. Why?" He takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it. "Really, Alice? Twenty-four missed calls?" he shakes his head at his sister.

Alice's eyes go wide at her brother. "I need to speak with you urgently," her voice is stern and her lips are barely moving. I've never seen Alice like this. She's usually bubbly and composed. But this time, she looks like she just saw a ghost. "While we were in Florence, Jas and I saw a _Mad Hatter_ walker around. Funny place to see such a character, right?" She gives him some sort of look that I didn't quite get.

But, apparently, Edward got it. His face goes just as pale as his sister's. "What? Tell me you're joking, Alice…"

"If I was, I wouldn't be calling you a million times!" she roll her eyes at him. "_And,_ I wouldn't have rushed back here as quickly as I could. You seriously owe me, Edward."

Edward looks worried about what his sister is telling him. What the heck was a Mad Hatter? Did she mean the character from Alice in Wonderland? Was it her code word for something? I was utterly confused. "Bella, I'm really sorry but we'll have to postpone our little…trip."

"Trip? What trip?" Alice asks curiously, looking at Edward then at me.

"Don't worry about it," he grabs her by the arm. "Please excuse us…" Edward half-smiles at me and then drags his sister to another room. She's quietly explaining something to him as they walk away, Edward shaking his head, while she keeps rolling her eyes. I'm a bit jealous about being left out and not be in on their little secret. Whatever it is, it was something that bothered Edward greatly. I suppose our beach trip will now have to wait since this came up and the actors are due to go back to filming tomorrow.

I walk back up to my room and plop myself on my bed. I turn on the television and let it play on whatever channel it's currently on. It didn't matter what show is on because I'm not paying attention. I just want some kind of sound in the background. I am also dreading calling my parents but it can't be helped. I diale Charlie's number at the station first knowing he would be less hysterical than Renee. It was late in Forks but Charlie tends to pull all-nighters at the station when he was working on a case or helping another sheriff in a different county.

"_Chief Swan, how can I help you?"_

"Hey, dad…"

"_Bells?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_Are you all right? How are you feeling? Are you still at the hospital?" _

I smiled at his quick interrogation. "I'm fine, dad. The nurse said all I needed was rest. I'm sorry for worrying you. You know how clumsy I am."

"_You know, you had your mother worrying about you the most,"_ he sighs. I can hear him slouch back into his seat from the creaking sound of the chair.

"I know. She always worries about the smallest of things. I'm just glad she didn't have a panic attack and traveled a thousand miles just to see me still alive and kicking."

Charlie chuckles. _"Well, I'm sure your mother knows you're sturdier than you look, but you can't blame her for worrying."_

"Yeah, I know…so…how are you…doing?" When the subject turns to how we were doing, it always got weird.

"_Oh, me? Uhh…I'm…good. Still healthy as a horse. Been pulling a lot of time here in the office lately so I've been spending lots of nights here."_

"Oh, I see…"

"_So…how's Italy? Your uncle been taking good care of you…besides the ya know…accident?"_

"Yeah! Oh, Yeah," I nod as if he can actually see me reassuring him. "Things are good here. Alice is here, too, so I have a friend."

"_Alice? The girl you met in LA?"_

"Yeah. Turns out Aro hired her to take care of the clothing and makeup for the actors."

"_That's nice. So, how are the actors? You meet any of them yet? Are they nice or drama queens?" _

"Dad…" I roll my eyes into the phone.

"_What?"_

"They're…cool," I answer quietly. I really didn't want to elaborate too much on the fact that I was terribly infatuated with the lead actor who happens to be Alice's brother.

"_Listen, Bells, I gotta let you go. I'm getting a dispatch call I need to answer."_

"Sure. Just wanted to let you know I was okay."

"_Glad you called, baby. I'll talk to you soon."_

"Bye…"

Well, that wasn't so bad. The conversation with Charlie didn't go as bad as I thought it would. At least we were able to talk about something even though it was very brief. Next up is my mother, Renee. I really didn't want to call her this late knowing that she's a heavy sleeper and Phil usually got up early and I prefer not to wake him in the process either. My brain was good about coming up with a few more excuses why I shouldn't call yet, but if I prolong it any longer she probably _would_ race here out of worry.

I take a deep breath and dial their number in Florida. When she answers she sounds worried, shocked, happy, relieved, and then concerned—all in that order. I tell her the same things I told Charlie about getting plenty of rest and how I have plenty of other people to look out for me, which is the truth. After I answer her endless list of questions about my health, Italy, and things I'd been up to, she finally sounds more relaxed about the whole situation. When she asks me about meeting any cute boys, I steer the topic away and tell her I was tired and that the meds I took are finally kicking it. A total lie, of course, and she knows that, but lets the conversation end anyway. Thank goodness she never pries too deeply into my love life.

The sun has already set behind the mountains and the house still seems quiet and empty. I didn't really know if it was since my room is away from the other quarters. I suddenly feel alone. After Edward disappeared with Alice, I never heard from the two again. I keep wondering what they were up to…what Edward was up to. I begin to feel sorely disappointed that we didn't go for that walk, not just because I want to spend more time with him, but also because I was now bored out of my mind!

And so, I did the next best thing I could think of. I call Jacob. I'm sure Charlie told his dad about my near death experience which should have trickled down to his ears. I wait and wait for him to pick up his phone but all I get is his voicemail, which is unlike him. Jacob is a night owl and we used to spend hours all night on the phone talking to each other and the one who paid for it in the morning was usually me. I hang up and call back in case he was in the bathroom or something—but again…it goes to voicemail. I frown.

"Hey, Jake…it's me, Bella. Umm…I just wanted to hear your voice since it's been forever. Try to call me back, kay? …Bye."

Billy is also most likely asleep so calling his house phone is out of the question. I start to wonder if he's busy with that Renesmee girl he told me about before. There is a chance Jacob was spending time with her so his phone is on silent. It would still be Saturday there since we're a few hours ahead. I'm happy for him but also bummed if she's the reason why he wasn't picking up my calls. Knowing Jacob, he'd probably call me as soon as he got the chance. I sigh again trying to figure out what to do next. There is no point in getting cabin fever in my room so head back downstairs to see if anyone else is around. If Edward or Alice are busy after their talk, I didn't want to disturb them.

I was rounding the corner back to the kitchen for a glass of water when Edward, who wasn't paying attention, almost bumps into me. Normally, it was the other way around. "Oh, Bella! Sorry. I was making sure I didn't forget my wallet so I didn't see you."

"Oh, why…are you…going out?" He has changed his clothes and had his sunglasses on his head. Edward also looks a little more dressed up than usual.

"Uhh, yeah," he rubs the back of his neck. What was he nervous about? "There's something I need to take care of so I'm sorry again about cancelling." He looks down at his feet as if there's something else he wants to tell me but doesn't.

"It's okay," I half-smile. "It wasn't a definite plan or anything." My smile falters so I try to pretend to cough to hide my disappointment. "I'm kind of thirsty so I'm just going to get some water."

"Oh, yeah…of course," he moves out of my way. "Remember what the doctor said, don't overexert yourself. Anyway…I'll see you later."

"Hey, Edward?" He quickly spins back around.

"Do you know where Alice is?"

"I think she left again to go see Jasper."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Even my closest friend here isn't around. He gives me a brief smile and leaves in a rush. He seems different after he had that private talk with Alice. I also notice Edward can barely look at me in the eyes. Did it have to do with that Mad Hatter business? Whatever _that_ was.

I suppose my perfect day had to come to an end sooner or later.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Mad Hatter nonsense will soon be revealed so stay tuned! Don't forget to_** review!**_


	16. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Author's Note: **Hey friends! Did you enjoy the last chapter? Well, I hope you like this one as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16: Lights, Camera, Action!<strong>

The following week is very different around Aro's villa. In fact, everyone is acting strange—everyone meaning Alice and Edward. Mike and the rest of the cast seem normal enough around me, but we never have long conversations to begin with so there isn't much depth to anything we talk about. Every time I am with Alice and I ask her if anything is wrong she would simply shrug her shoulders and look at me funny as if I'm the one paranoid.

And I can't really ask Edward the same thing because it feels too weird to do so. Yesterday was his day off but I never got to see him. According to Angela, she saw him leave the villa fairly early in the morning and well…had practically disappeared the entire day doing who knows what. I could have easily asked his sister but, again, I didn't want to seem more curious on his whereabouts than I actually am. Edward and I getting closer that day he spent with me after I left the hospital made me think about him a million times more, if that were possible, and I was starting to have mixed feelings of withdrawals again.

If I had something or someone to occupy my time while everyone is at work it probably wouldn't be as bad, but…I have no one. Alice has also gotten extremely busy lately with her job on the set and designing her new line for fashion week that is coming up in a few months. And so, I spend most of my time rereading some of my favorite books. I'm also lucky enough to find a small, quaint little used bookstore near the villa where the owner lets me stay to browse around or just read whatever books I find interesting.

"Grazie," I say to the small, fragile looking man. The old man smiles at me and tells me to return whenever I want like he does every time I'm there. Thankfully he speaks some English. I buy a few books so that I don't give off the impression that I was a freeloader, bumming around his store all the time. There also aren't many people that come in so I thought it would be nice to help out his business. I open the wooden door and slightly turn back toward him to say farewell.

As I let the door swing open all the way, I hear a grunt come from the other side. I quickly run outside to see who bumped into it and turn bright red at the person who is rubbing their nose and forehead. "I knew it had to be you," he says, his voice muffled because of his hand. Bella strikes again!

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. "You're not bleeding are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Edward slightly chuckles. "What are you doing here?" He looks up at the used bookstore sign and tries peering into the dimly lit room through the window to see what is inside.

"It's a bookstore. You know, where you buy and read books?" I reply with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Edward just rolls his eyes. "Better questions, what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be on set still? And why are you walking around? You know you're supposed to be _incognito_." I'm so surprised to run into him here and actually happy, yet I feel nervous after not seeing him for so long.

"One of the walls on the set needs rebuilding. There's a loose wire on the ground and someone tripped on it, knocking down the backdrop. No biggie. They'll just finish shooting my scene tomorrow morning. I also had the driver drop me off a few blocks from here since I felt like walking. It's a nice day and there's hardly anyone around here who would care who I was."

"I see…" I nod. "Well, you're probably busy today so I'll see you later!" I spin around and walk away from him, the books I purchased firmly held against my chest. I convince myself that it's easier to walk away than ask him what he's planning to do for the rest of the day for fear that I might not like his answer if he was going to be off on his own again. After a few blocks I slow my pace and because I'm a coward, I can't look back to see if he's still behind me. I frown for wishing to see him then ditching him at the first chance I get. It's almost like the last time.

The gate to Aro's villa is finally slowly coming into sight as I drag my feet behind me. I dread heading back to the empty house but I'm tired of wandering around by myself. At least in LA I had a job that filled up half my day. Here, on the other hand, I feel like I always have to plan my days out when everyone is preoccupied.

"Took you long enough."

"Huh?" I look up from staring at my feet hitting the concrete path to see the same person I was trying to run away from leaning against the black gates with his arms crossed in front of his chest and that goofy, unmistakable grin on his face. "How did you…get here before I did?" Who is this guy? Superman?

"There's all kinds of shortcuts to Aro's villa. I'm surprised you took the long way," he teasingly smiles. He removes himself from the gate after I punch in the gate code and it starts to open.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?" he smirks. Why is he trying to be playful with me?

His response surprises me and I know he can see it on my face because his smile grows wider. I look away and focused on the path ahead. "I meant you probably have better things to do today than stay at home."

"Like what?" he asks, tiling his head to the side and looking at me rather curiously. "Practice _reading_ my lines?"

"Sure, why not?" I slightly grin. "But, of course, the great Edward Cullen doesn't need to do that."

"Nope. Not when you've mostly been shooting actions scenes the last few days. Half the time, your stunt double does it for you so there's not much acting involved in it for me…at least for now."

"So, what do you do then during those times?"

"Nothing," he shrugs. "Just sit back and watch…play with my phone…go bug Alice. Stuff like that," he grins.

I only nod reply. I'm trying to keep my feelings numb around him. It's hard enough keeping my thoughts at bay when I am not near this man and even harder without them going into overdrive when I _was_ beside him. I keep the books I bought still firmly clenched against my chest as we silently walk toward the house, the security guards in plain sight.

Deep inside I also feel like an idiot. There are so many thoughts and emotions racing through me. I'm longing for his affections and want to claim him as mine. Mark him as taken and remove him from the 'I'm single' market. I have never experienced this kind of want and need for another person and it scares me because I'm scared of being hurt and rejected, especially since I'm such a coward about it.

Edward is out of my league and any other actor or someone with more confidence can easily sweep him off his feet. I'm like the shy nerd in high school that has the biggest a crush on the school's number one football jock that can only be admired from afar because it was ludicrous to think that such a pairing could happen. Yes, I know. My thoughts are pathetic but thinking that way isn't as farfetched as one would think.

We get to the door and are about to go our separate ways until Edward stops and turns back in my direction. "Bella…"

I face him slowly and notice how frustrated he looks. "Yes?" I answer quietly. My heart feels heavy so I'm not able look at him directly as we stand there facing each other with about a thirty feet gap between us.

"Are you mad at me?"

I lock eyes with him for a brief moment and look away again. Why is he asking me this? Mad? No. Hurt and disappointed? Yes. "No…why?"

Edward rubs his neck and shrugs again. "I don't know…you just seem different…around me…today."

Of course I am! _You're_ the one who's been acting weird lately like you've been avoiding me and sneaking off to who knows where on your day off! And, you ask _me _if I seem different around _you_? Seriously? "I'm just tired. I've been reading in the dark inside the bookstore." I flat out lie.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I guess reading in the dark will do that to you," he lets out a small laugh. His eyes aren't on me anymore. Instead they're focusing on the floor.

"Well, I'm going to finish reading these books, so…I'll see you later." I turn back toward the stairs on my side of the villa with a sour frown.

"Yeah…later," he says after a while. I almost want to cry from my own self disappointments but I force myself to hold everything in. I don't want our conversations to be like this as if we have never shared any experiences together. Before I get to the top, I hear Edward's phone go off and someone asking him to return to the set, which he didn't sound happy about. At least now I can relax a little more without constantly wondering what he's doing while I try to read. It's probably a good thing him on set. He looks like he has other things on his mind as well.

I get through the first two chapters of the first book easily enough with only a few thoughts of him distracting me. I'm glad I'm a bookworm because it helps me escape the realities of life that aren't always coated with sprinkles and cherries on top. After about an hour or so, I am totally engrossed in the story. I nearly fall out of my bed when my phone vibrates in my back pocket that I forgot to take out and place on my desk. Who could be calling me right now?

"Hello?"

"Bella! I need a huge favor from you!"

"Alice?"

"Can you come to the set? Like, right now?"

Alice sounds panicked. "Why, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not. That's why I need you here, stat! Please, Bella?" her pleading and worrisome voice starts to concern me.

I want to protest a little to her request but I can almost see her pouting at me from the other line. "Fine…" I sigh.

"Great! A car is already on its way to pick you up. It should be there in less than ten minutes."

"What?" I scramble out of bed. "You knew I was going to say 'yes!'"

"Of course I did, Bella." I can hear the 'isn't it obvious' tone in her voice. "I knew you would because you're my friend and friends help each other out when they're in need."

"Well, what exactly _do_ you need?"

"No time for questions! You need to hurry and get ready before the car arrives! I'll see you in the few." Then, she hangs up.

"But, Alice…" I add too late. I sigh again and change into fresh clothes. Why the heck did she need me on set for? The thought of being there and possibly seeing Edward has my heart racing again.

And Just like Alice says the town car they sent for me honks outside of the driveway a few minutes later. I thought it would be Felix but it is a different driver who doesn't speak English very well so asking him questions makes it difficult to pry anything out of him. Makes me think Alice did it on purpose because she knows Felix will probably tell me what's going on. I really didn't understand the secrets with that family.

We drive through town and familiar barricades like the beach set, except this time, we head to a warehouse with an open lot in the back. This must be the place where they are shooting the action scenes. I see a few people walking around with headsets and little control devices in their hands as the car slowly makes its way past them. The driver parks the car to the side near an entrance and hands me an access badge. He opens my door for me, points to the door, slightly bowed, and goes back into the car and leaves. So, I guess judging from his gestures…I'm supposed to go through here to find Alice? I inwardly roll my eyes at his rather brief instructions and pull open the metal door with a sign that says 'No Public Access' on it and walk into the dark warehouse. There are people rushing everywhere so I stay near the walls in case I cause some kind of fire in here given my graceful clumsiness of bumping into someone or _something._ There are spot lights on in a few places and lots of expensive looking equipment around me. It's like a totally different world in here.

"Bella!" Alice waves at me from where she is.

"Hey…"

"Finally!" she looks relieved to see me. She gives me a quick hug and grabs me by the wrist and leads me to the other side of the spacious room into another room with more lighting. There are racks of clothes with tags and signs, and makeup stations everywhere. "Sit here, Bella," she says, practically plopping me into a seat in front of the counter with a vanity mirror attached to it.

"Alice…" I don't really know what to say or even ask from still feeling extremely confused by my purpose here.

She comes back with another person who starts playing with my hair. "Just a little wave, but try to keep her natural," my pixie-friend tells the man with shoulder length, pale-blonde hair.

"You got it," he nods, his focus on my hair in the mirror's reflection.

"Alice…what is going on?" I finally manage to get out. "Why am I here?"

The hairstylist moves out of the way so that Alice can stand behind me. She gently places her hands on my shoulders and takes a deep breath, calmly looking at me in the mirror. "Now, Bella…don't freak out…"

"What do you mean 'don't freak out'?" My eyes begin to grow bigger as panic races to my heart. I can feel her slightly putting pressure on my shoulders.

"Well, you see…one of the extras twisted her ankle and we have no one else to replace her, so…I recommended you." She smiles at me with a guilty shrug, hoping I wouldn't kill her.

"Alice…you didn't…" My words come out slowly with my eyes still looking like they are going to pop out of my eye sockets. I suddenly feel sick and see myself grow paler in the mirror. I try to get up and make a run for it but Alice just pushes me back down with her hands. Her strength definitely did not match her petite little frame.

"Look, Bella," she leans in closer next to my shoulder and smiles as sweetly as possible, "you don't have that many lines to memorize! Maybe like a line or two. Your scene might not even make the final cut so don't worry. I promise it'll be fine!"

"Are you crazy, Alice?" I quietly hiss at her. "I've never acted a day in my life let alone been in front of a camera with a dozen people staring at me!"

"It'll be over before you know it," she tries to smile reassuringly at me, and even massaging my shoulders like it would help calm me down. Yeah, right!

"You mean to tell me that there is not _one_ single person who can take this extra's place?" I eye her.

"I recommended you to Aro because you're the closest in body type and I don't have time to redo the hemming for the outfit for this particular scene. Don't forget I _know_ your measurements. And this role is right up your alley!" Alice smiles excitedly again.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Up my alley?"

"You'll be playing a barista!"

"A what?" Did I hear her correctly?

"Easy, right? Okay, I'll let Caius work on your hair then come to me for your fitting once you're done here." She pats me on the back then walks off. Now was my chance to run away but for some reason my body won't listen to me. I feel helpless under this tiny witch's spell. My mind keeps shouting at me to run and hide but my body is asleep.

"Don't worry," Caius smiles at me through the mirror. "Just practice your lines and if they like your performance, it'll be over in less than five minutes." The way he's moving around me and his little gestures are a bit on the feminine side...if you know what I mean. He is slim but not very tall and keeps examining my hair. "I've worked on enough sets, honey, to know that scenes like the one you'll be doing are over before you even have time to blink."

"I hope so…" I sigh. "You wouldn't by chance know what I'll be doing exactly, do you?"

"Well, from what I hear from the girl who was supposed to play the part, she said her lines were basically taking the customer's order or something like that. Not bad, right?"

"Yeah, I guess not," I answer quietly. The more I think about it the more I think that maybe Caius and Alice are right. Maybe I _was_ overreacting about this? It's a tiny part that will most likely get thrown on the cutting room floor and those lines _are _something I'm used to saying at Starbucks. It was also kind of an exciting experiencing to be in a movie. What makes it nicer is that it's in one of Aro's films. I just hope I did him justice even though I don't have a single acting bone in my body.

"You're all done, sweetie," Caius smiles at his masterpiece. I was so busy buried in my thoughts that I hadn't realized what he did with my hair. It looks shiner and softer with my slight waves all in perfect alignment. "Wow…" I say. "I looked like I just stepped out of a Pantene commercial." Caius laughs at my remark and then tells me where to find Alice.

I walk through a wooden panel door and enter another room full of clothes. It is narrow and long, almost like a walk-in closet. Alice is looking over some notes in her hand with a plastic measuring tape around her neck when I step in. She looks up and beams at me. "Bella! You look great!"

"Really?" I blush, embarrassed.

"Yeah," she smiles. "Come here, try this on." She pulls an outfit from the rack and has me go behind a black curtain. It's a simple white dress shirt and black slacks. It actually fits me perfectly.

"Hey, Alice…"

"Yeah?" She's not really paying me that much attention, checking the way the outfit hugs my body and the apron I'll be wearing with it.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, what I need to do, or where I need to go—I know _nothing_." The realization that I will be in front of a camera finally starts to slowly sink in. I feel like my throat is closing in on me and my knees begin to feel weak.

"Bella…" Alice tries to hold me steadily. "I told you not to freak out. Just think of it like a school play. You'll be behind a counter anyway so you won't be totally exposed. Once you're done with the scene, _then_ you can run and hide." She grabs a stool for me to sit on. "Here, sit here and just breathe. I'll go and get you a copy of the lines you need to memorize. I'll do your make here, too, to save time. I'll be back."

"Okay…"

I really didn't want to leave this tiny room. Here, I felt safe. Out there is like the jungle and Alice is throwing me to a pack of wolves. If there are multiple things lying on the ground that I can potentially trip on, we're going to have a problem. I really hope she and Aro know what they were doing casting me for this part.

"Here, Bella." Alice comes back and hands me two sheets of paper. "I've highlighted your part." I take it from her and start scanning the words while she applies a little bit of makeup on me. "You don't need a lot of makeup for this scene. Aro wants you looking natural and you already have that natural glow to your features like I've told you many times." It sounds like a compliment but I'm not really listening. I slam the paper on my leg and stare at her with my mouth wide open. "What?" she looks at me strangely.

"This scene…is with _Edward_?" I choke out.

"Well…yeah?" The Hobbit rolls her eyes as if it should have been obvious from the very beginning. "Who did you think the scene was _with_?" she scoffs.

"I can't do this, Alice…" I stand up.

"Wha…? Bella!" she stands as quickly as I do, looking confused. "What's the big deal?"

"Edward told me he was done for the day because of that incident on set earlier."

"Well, he was, but Aro didn't want to waste the day so he's decided to switch the scheduled date for the coffee shop scene for today. He's on a different set for another scene so the assistant director will be shooting this one. It'll only take like five minutes, so stop worrying. You already know Edward so it's not like you'll be too busy swooning over him, forgetting your lines. That was another irritating thing about that extra," she rolls her eyes at my predecessor.

"Right…" I blush.

Alice gives me a comforting smile. "I'll give you a few minutes to yourself. They'll need you on the set in about ten minutes. I'll come get you then."

I quietly nod and sit back down. The lines are easy enough to remember, any child who knew their ABCs can say it backwards. The problem is interacting with Edward. Normally, you have to look at each other in the eyes when you speak and I don't know if I can do that with him right now. Our last conversation left us in an awkward state and it could translate on screen. I also still want to run away but it's too late. I'd feel bad for disappointing Alice and Aro if I leave now, even though I never asked to do this. Still, I'm grateful for the opportunity.

"Bella? Are you ready?" Alice smiles as she peers in from the door's frame.

I sigh and stand up. "No…but let's get this over with." She rubs my back and escorts me to the set. We go into another hallway with a long structured corridor made of wood that opens to larger part of the warehouse. The inside of a coffee shop is built with a green screen around it.

"They'll fill in the outside street later using computer graphics," Alice tells me. "Hey, Sam," she says to a man with his back to us talking to someone with a headset. He turns around and smiles. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Sam Uley."

"Nice to meet you," I extend my hand to him with a half-smile.

"Ah, Aro's niece. It's a pleasure," he shakes my hand with a firm grip. Sam had long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice, copper skin, and cropped black hair and brown eyes. He looks Native American and reminds much of Jacob in height and body structure, although their facial features are different. "Are you ready for your big scene?" he humorously teases.

"No, not really…" I laugh nervously. "I've never acted before."

"Don't worry, it's a very easy scene," he assures. "You won't need to do much. Come, follow me." Alice waves goodbye as Sam leads me to the back counter where I will be standing. "Just stand behind the cash register and say your two lines to Edward. After he responds, move to your right to position yourself behind counter and ask, 'Is there anything else?' He'll shake his head and when he does, just nod then walk away like you're going to go make his coffee. Easy, right?"

"Yes," I nod.

"Alice said you really worked as a barista so I'm sure this is just like another day at the office for you," he grins.

"Sort of," I smiled back. "Except we had real streets outside the windows." Sam laughs at my attempt to calm my nerves and tells me to just stand behind the coffee machine until Edward's character comes to give the barista his order. I stand where I was told and wait to get a glimpse of the actor.

"Sam, we good to go?" I hear his voice. As soon as he appears on the set, I duck a little behind the machine so he can't see me. I'm acting like a coward again. It was a stupid thing to do because I can't really hide from him since we're shooting this scene together.

"Yup! Marker and places everyone!" the AD said into a microphone. I peek up to get another glimpse of Edward before the camera starts rolling. He took a deep breath and loosens his muscles before he steps on his marker, carrying a cell phone in his right hand.

"Are you ready, barista?" he calls out to me. My body tenses as I nervously wave my hand in the air above the coffee machine, the rest of me still hidden.

"And…action!"

Sam told me to step forward into my spot when I hear Edward say, 'I can't do this right now.' I'm not sure where Edward is standing but I can hear him pretending to talk to someone on the phone. As I wait for my queue, my heart pounds heavily in my chest. "Look, I gotta go," he says in a frustrated tone. "I can't do this right now." And those are the magic words.

I straighten my posture, sucked up my nervousness and fear, and walk behind the cash register. If I picture this in my head to be just like another shift at Starbucks, I'll be okay. "Good morning, what can I get for you?" I flawlessly smile at him.

I wait for his next line but it never comes. Edward stands there in shock, staring at me. "Bella…?"

"Cut!" Sam yells out. I hear some kind of bell go off and the crew that wasn't moving is now bustling around.

Edward lets out a soft chuckle, shaking head. "Sorry, Sam. I was just caught…off guard." He then turns to me again. "They told me they found someone to replace Emily but I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah…" I blush. "I had no idea what I was in for until it was too late."

"How did…you…" he gives me a confused look as to how I got the part.

"Alice."

"Ah, of course," he nods, grinning. "Well, you _are_ perfect for the role."

I nod back slowly. "Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that," I reply somewhat sarcastically. Edward just keeps his grin.

"Edward?" Sam calls him.

"Oh, right! Sorry." He runs back to his marker so that we can start the scene over. I'm glad that things between us didn't seem so weird after all. We shoot the scene a few more times from different angles and also because his prop cell phone would fail to ring on time. Staying in character and repeating the same lines over and over again is tiring. I didn't know how these actors did it. Edward is very good at it, giving the same worthy performance for each take.

"Okay, everyone, that's a wrap for this scene!" Sam finally announces.

"Thank goodness…" I breathe, letting my upper body fall freely on top of the counter. My legs are tired from standing so long.

"Great job, Bella," Sam approaches me. I stand back up and give him a tired smile. "It took longer than we expected but thank you for your hard work. You delivered your lines perfectly. I can just picture you now starring in your own movie one of these days," he winks. He pats Edward on the back and leaves to check the film.

"He could be right, you know," Edward smirks.

"No thanks," I shake my head. "I think I'll stick to my day job for now. Besides, there's no guarantee that this will even make it in the final cut."

"Who told you that?" he gives me a weird look.

"Well…it's such a small scene…" I'm suddenly beginning to doubt Alice's words.

"It is, but it's also an important part of the movie. This scene sets up the action scene that's to happen once my character leaves the coffee shop."

My face grows pale. "You mean…"

"Yup. You'll be making your first debut in this movie," his smirk grows wider.

"I don't feel so well…"

"Bella!" Alice comes running to me. She maneuvers behind the counter and squeezes me. "I'm so proud of you! You did it!"

"I'll leave you two alone," Edward slightly grins again and hands the prop cell phone to someone.

"Oh, Edward, don't forget, you need to be on sound Stage 3 in…about…twenty minutes. Your wardrobe is there already." Alice turns toward me to clue me in. "Since the other set is isn't finished, some of the other shooting schedules have been changed."

"Gotcha," I nod. After Edward says goodbye to me, Alice and I head back to the wardrobe department so that I can change back into my regular clothes. "That was kind of fun…but tiring!" I tell her.

"Yeah, I know. Most of the actors just crash in bed when they get home. But, Edward, I really don't know where he gets his energy from. He can still look alive at the end of the day and he has the most scenes out of anyone. But, he_ was_ always full of energy as a kid."

"That's probably why he doesn't like staying at home…even on his days off," I comment quietly. I'm using it as an excuse for him disappearing so often lately, which is a plausible reason.

Alice looks uneasy all of a sudden. "Umm…yeah, probably," she half-smiles. But she quickly shrugs it off and smiles brightly again. "I have a little time left before I have to run around on the other set. Want to grab something quick to eat before you leave?"

"Sure." I change back into the clothes I wore when I arrived and meet Alice in the room where I got my hair done by Caius. They were chitchatting when I approach. "Hey, guys."

"So, how was it? I heard you were fab!" he beams, gently squeezing my arm. Alice agrees with a smile.

"I was okay," I reply shyly. "Edward did a lot more than I did."

"He's so dreamy, isn't he?" Caius makes lovey-dovey, googlie-eyes as he daydreams about the guy we are both infatuated with, which I find funny and can't help but laugh about.

Alice rolls her eyes. "_Anyways,_ if you have time to drool over my _brother_, you have time to figure out the girls' hairstyles for their next scenes," she shoves him to a work station.

"Fine, fine…" he sighs. "I'll daydream some more on my own," he winks at us with a smile.

"Bye, Caius, it was nice to meet you," I chuckle.

"You, too, dear," he waves. "See you again soon!"

Alice and I walk back toward the main room I first entered. "He's funny," I smile.

"He is so crazy," she laughs. "I do have to say he keeps my work area interesting." I was going to say something in response when Alice stops abruptly causing me to bump into her from behind.

"Alice? Uhh…you okay?" I walk around her to see what's wrong. Her eyes are big like she's under a spell, frozen in place. She also starts to look paler than I am.

"Oh, no…" she breathes quietly.

"What?" I follow her line of sight and see Edward talking to girl. He gives a soft laugh and run his hand nervously through his hair. She tugs on his shirt, near his waste, acting coy yet in a seductive manner. My features quickly mirror Alice's. "Is that…"

All Alice does is nod. She suddenly looks grim, throwing daggers at the girl with her eyes. It's another side of her I'd never seen before. My body feels heavy and I can barely hear my heartbeat. I feel lower than dirt, like I didn't deserve to be in the same room as this girl. She's even more gorgeous in person.

I frown, lowering my head while Alice keeps a firm glare at her and Edward. The strawberry-blonde girl seems to have noticed the icy stare because she finally glances in our direction. "Hey, Alice!" she waves with a pleasant smile. I'm half hidden behind my friend. When I dare to glance at Edward he looks at me with remorseful eyes, which makes me feel worse.

"Hey, Alice…I'm feeling kind of tired from today and think I'm just gonna go. Mind if I take a rain check?" I ask, trying to keep my voice even.

Alice didn't look very happy either. In fact, she looks rather sad. "Of course," she half-smiles sympathetically. "I understand. I'll see you back at the house." I force a smile back and leave as quickly as I can. I thought I heard Edward call my name as I ran out the door but I knew it was just my mind wishing he'd come after me. The same driver comes to pick me up and pretends not to notice how watery and red my eyes are, but he still tries to smile. And just like in the movies after the girl runs way from getting her heart broken…it starts to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is where the good stuff begins! Hehehe…


	17. More Surprises

**CHAPTER 17: More Surprises**

I ask Jane if I can get the schedule of the actors so I know when they were filming and their days off. I thought it would be best if I knew when to avoid certain people. I also ask for Alice's schedule so I know her busiest days. I'm surprised that Jane didn't interrogate me for asking her for these things like she normally would with that kind of information she's giving away. All she did was think about it for a moment and say, "Okay. I'll slip it under your door when we get back."

I almost stumble with my words since it wasn't what I was expecting to hear. "T-thanks," I reply back.

Knowing this allows me to avoid their leading actor and anything he might have to say to me because I am not emotionally ready to hear his voice or even see him in person. The mere thought of him makes me want to fall to my knees in middle of the hallway and sulk. As far I can tell he isn't keen on doing whatever it takes to explain his actions either. Even if I wasn't trying, running into him is slim to none.

The river of tears I created in my bedroom that day is now a thing of the past. After a good crying session when I got home after my scene, I locked myself in my room and released the flood gates until my eyes were dry, puffy, and sore. Every time Alice called me, I made the excuse of feeling sick because of the rain. It was a very good excuse because it was still raining. The forecast said the foul weather would stick around for a while and I welcome it with open arms.

The cold, gloomy weather always reaches Volterra first because of its high elevation. It was the main reason why Aro tried to shoot as many outdoor scenes as possible before the weather ruined the opportunity of a real background. But I kind of like the change in temperature. It reminds me of Forks and the smell of fresh rain and pine leaves when the roads are still wet, and sounds of the puddles in the streets. I start to miss that small, secluded town and the life I had there every time I look out the window. Sighing, I begin to wonder what Jacob is up to.

Every time I call him he's either out the door or my calls are met by his voicemail. He can't be avoiding me. Could he? I shake the ridiculous thoughts from head because that's what they were—ridiculous thoughts. However, it would be nice if Jake sounds a little more excited to hear from me. He's been spending an awful lot of time with this Renesmee girl, the only girl I've known him to give his attention to besides me. Not that I mind all that much…he's free to have a life and enjoy someone else's company. I just wish that comforting feeling I get when we spoke was always there, especially now. But, I can't blame Jacob for my misery.

The pitter-patter of the rain outside my window is all I can really hear. I try to drown myself in my books but the moment I let my guard down, an image of Edward's face appears in my mind and the pain in my chest begins to tighten. I clutch my shirt, hoping it would loosen so I can breathe again. Turning on the television is also no longer an option. Almost every channel had him and Tanya on full display. Every single move they make, cameras are on them like a pack of hungry hyenas that haven't been fed for days. The most I've seen are still-shots of them eating or walking somewhere shopping; mostly her while Edward looks bored out is mind but still puts on that charming smile of his for the public. Never holding hands or kissing though. That will probably throw me in an even more pathetic depression.

"What am I doing here?" I quietly whisper to myself. The printed words in the book I try distracting myself with no longer make sense. They become blurry, turning into a bunch of mushy lines before me. Blinking a few times to get my eyes to refocus, I close the book. For days now I have contemplated on leaving Volterra early and going back to my meager life in Los Angeles as a barista. Not that it will give me any relief knowing what I'd come back to, which would be my lovely coworker Lauren. I can just picture her perfect little life suddenly ruined, shattered into a million pieces at the sight of my return. Well…I could just be over exaggerating? Maybe time apart did her good? Maybe her attitude toward me will be that of a genuinely happy coworker who likes to work with me? I scoff at the idea. "When pigs fly!" I snort.

But the reason to stay no longer seems worth it. I was against coming here in the first place and told myself I'd try to enjoy what the city has to offer but it apparently those days are over…all because I fell in love with _him_. Rolling my eyes to myself, I feel stupid—stupid for falling for a guy that every other girl in the world has the same feelings for. I'm no different. So why would he choose someone like me over _her_…or any other girl for that matter? And haven't I told myself this before? The endless thoughts in my head keep making me want to bash my head against the wall! Makes me wish I was in coma for a few days just so I didn't have to deal with my own insecurities.

Next to Tanya Denali, I am the ugly duckling. I remember Alice saying she is over zealous of anything with a pair of heels close to Edward and even though she's beautiful on the outside, she is dark and ugly on the inside. From the way she smiles at the cameras and how she interacts with people, I would never have guessed. That's showbiz for you, I suppose. Being a model and impressing the people who pay for your expenses and holding a wholesome public image came with the gig.

I was going to try to take a nap to shut my brain down until I hear a faint knock on my door. "Bella? Bella, can I come in?"

It's Alice. "I'm really tired. Can you come back later?"

"Oh, c'mon, Bella! Just let me in!" she pleads. "I have something for you! And they're heavy!"

Sitting up in bed, I curiously glance in her direction. I slowly force myself up and shuffle my feet like a zombie toward the door and unlocked it. "What did you buy, Alice?" I ask as soon as I see her relieved expression.

"These!" she raises a bag up to her chest. I take the heavy bag from her and let her inside, allowing her to close the door behind her.

"What the heck is in here?" I finally dropped it down by my bed.

"Open it!" she giggled.

I opened the top of the bag and dig my hand inside feeling something hard and square-like. To my surprise, it's a hard covered book. I open the bag even wider and find more literary works stacked neatly on top of each other. "Alice, where did you get these?" I smile at her. She actually picked some of the books I want to read but never got the chance to.

"That little bookstore across the way you like to go to," she replies back with a satisfied smile on her glowing features. "I asked the owner which type of books you might like. He remembered you when I described you to him and these are what he recommended."

"All of these?" I raise an eyebrow. It wasn't one or two books, but a good, thick stack that even I would have had a hard time carrying by myself. I guess Alice _is_ stronger than she appears given her tiny stature.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure which ones you'd like the most so I just got them all."

"Aww, thank you, Alice," I give her a good squeeze.

Her smile turns into a forced grin after she pulls away from me. "I hope you don't spend the rest of your time here locked in your room reading all of these at once."

"And why not?" I mumble back. It's not like I have much to do anyway. Keeping my distance from everyone has turned me into a crabby hermit.

"Bella, what's really wrong?" she places a gentle hand on my arm. "You haven't been the same since you left the set so suddenly…"

Sooner or later I knew she was going to bring that little incident up. But what am I to say? Sorry Alice I freaked out when I saw your brother's ex-girlfriend and bolted because I want to scream my head off in despair? Yes, she would _love_hearing that. Confessions are hard for me because I've never had much practice with it, and although I trust my friend, I just can't bring myself to tell her the truth.

"The thought of being on screen with hundreds of people seeing me just freaks me out a little," I shrug awkwardly. I also turn away before finishing telling her my big fat lie so she won't be able to read anything on my face. Even if she knows it's a lie, I doubt she'd call me out on it. Or would she?

"Oh, Bella," she rolls her eyes, laughing softly at my excuse. "Don't worry about that. Sure you'll gain some recognition for being Aro's niece, but knowing how Edward's been the talk of the town since he got this role the focus will be on him for the most part. But not that your role isn't important!" She quickly throws in.

"I'm not offended, Alice," I chuckle. "And yeah…let's hope you're right. I'm going to ask Aro if he can exclude me from any movie interviews since I'm not even a part of the main cast."

"I don't see why your uncle wouldn't accommodate your request," she smiles. Then Alice practically bounces as she stands up, making her way toward me. "So, was that all it was?" she smiles again, shaking her head. I only nod. "The movie won't be out for a few months after the filming is complete so we don't need to worry about that right now."

"Thank goodness," I reply quietly.

"I'm done for the day. Let's go have a drink or something!" she tugs at my arm.

I hold my stance firmly and groan at her pulling. "I told you I was tired…"

"You've done nothing all day but read!" Alice says accusingly. "Am I right?" All I do is look away. "See!" She pokes me in the side making me squirm as I try to hold in a giggle.

"No more of this, Bella." The look in her eyes means business. The fun, bubbly look on her features are gone and replaced with the serious witchy look in her eyes she gets where you can't help but do as she says. It's some kind of weird power she possesses. "Don't even try to make a run for it either."

"What?" I give her a clueless look. Before I have a chance to open my mouth to tell her I'm feeling thirsty and only going to the kitchen for a glass of water, she catches the lie before it escapes my lips. Ugh. In actuality I was going to hide from her. I'll never understand how she is always one step ahead of me as if she knows my every move once it is conceived in my head.

"Come with me," she takes my arm again and this time, I allow her to drag me freely down the hallway. There is a separate room on the bottom floor that Aro gave her as a storage space for her designs. However, it isn't really a storage space. It was a whole 'nother room that resembles a huge walk-in closet that's like the size of a small studio.

She places me in front of the full length vanity mirror in the corner. "Really, Alice?" I cock my head to the side and stare at her through it. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what this little Hobbit is thinking.

"It's been ages since I've dressed you! Just humor me a little," she nods her head vigorously, her eyes sparkling like the stars. Rolling my eyes at her is enough of a sign to let her know she can do as she pleases because we both know she's going to get her way no matter what I did or say.

Within less than ten minutes, she already has an outfit picked out. My tiny friend knows exactly where to grab each piece of clothing and accessories from as if she already had them picked beforehand. I give her another suspicious look at her quick assemble. "What?" she shrugs. "I can't help it if I know exactly what to put you in!"

Alice has me in a long sleeve cotton tee that is pretty thin with a tank top underneath, a sliver necklace that almost reaches my belly button, leggings, and simple flats. She lets my hair flow in loose curls with only a touch of makeup on my eyes, cheeks, and lips. She also gives me a light hooded sweatshirt that I drape around my waist in case it starts to pour outside again. Somehow she knows that by the time we head out it will only be a very light mist for the rest of the night. Alice is almost never wrong about the weather so I don't worry about getting wet. Again, it's one of those weird sixth or seventh senses she has.

"Okay…where to?" I finally ask as I watch her apply her lip gloss in the mirror.

It's been weeks since Alice and I have spent any time together and doing a 'girl's night out' is slowly putting me in a better mood. Alice is smart and clever. Even if she appears dense about things, it's only an act. She never pushes subjects I didn't want to talk about and I appreciate her for letting my earlier mood go. I feel like without her even asking directly, I'm going to end up spilling everything to her anyway. That's just the kind of affect she has on people. She gets people to start talking by acting nonchalant or acting completely uninterested in their problems.

"I thought we could just go across the street or something. There's a small bar there, crowded but secluded," she answers.

"What bar? I didn't know there was a bar nearby?" If I knew that I probably would have gone there to drown in my misery a long time ago while everyone else is on the set. Then again, if that's where Alice and the rest of the cast go for drinks, I could end up seeing _him,_ most likely. So, I guess that's out of the question.

"Like I said, it's secluded," she grins. "Jasper and I kind of stumbled across it one day. The door is hardly noticeable unless you're actually looking for the place."

"Look Alice, I'm not big on…crowds right now," I say. I almost cower away when my heart rate picks up nervously not knowing who else could be there.

The Hobbit quickly grabs at my wrist before I even have a second to blink. "Bella, stop it. You're going out tonight. End of story."

I let my stiff, startled arm go limp in her grasp and sigh. There is no way she is letting me out of this at the last minute, not when she has me all dolled up and ready to go. I pray silently that we will go unnoticed by the locals. Two young girls by themselves in a bar full of strangers…that's normal right? If Alice is a regular maybe the atmosphere won't be so bad, although I'm uncertain of how many times she's actually been there.

"Ready?" she asks with a big smile.

"Do I look ready?" I reply back sarcastically, which causes her to roll her eyes at me.

"Ready enough."

Inside this tiny bar, Alice is right. It's crowded by not to the point where you have to suck in your gut just to get by someone. It is also fairly loud, but I suppose that's how most bars are. There are no real bars in Forks. The only one remotely close to a bar is a small diner where the older population gathers after work to relax after a long day. Not much conversation went on when I'd be there eating with Charlie for our usual Friday night dinners. The younger crowd like the high school kids occupies the diner on the weekends. The bars in Los Angeles are something else. Very high class with music and bartenders doing all sorts of tricks with the bottle before you got the drink you ordered—even if it was just water.

This bar is different. It's loud because people are enjoying each other's company, toasting, joking, and just having a good time. We go unnoticed as we approach the counter where a man with a white mustache greets us with a smile and a nod of his head. He slings the towel he's wiping his hands with over his shoulder and asks us what we want. I let Alice order for us since all I can do was smile because I have no idea what he's saying. Whatever she's ordering I can't hear either, and not that it mattered because I would still be left clueless. The man hands us two cold empty glasses that Alice takes from him, smiles, and begins to walk away.

"C'mon," she signals with her head for me to follow.

"Where's the beer?" I ask, walking briskly behind her to keep up. She seems to be gliding through the crowd as if they are subconsciously moving out of the way for her.

"He'll bring it to our table," she yells over her shoulder, her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Table? Where? We just got here." She turns her head toward me a little more and merely smirks. Just then, the crowd has parted. Behind the rows of high tables and stools, is a table in the back corner shaped like a crescent moon. It looks like the owner just pushed a table there and shaped it to fit against the wall. The shape is more like wooden booth, really.

Alice places the two glasses on the table and slides in while I scoot myself in on the other side. "So what do you think?" she asks after we get comfortable. I can hear her better since there isn't as many people back here as there are in the front by the bar.

"It's…interesting," I glance around the place with my head. "Reminds me of Forks since we're probably the youngest ones in here." Alice gives a soft laugh at my comment. The bar is comprised of older gentlemen with vests and fedoras on their heads. Surprisingly, many of them have beards. There are a few women as well, I think their wives.

Through the crowd, the man at the bar who took our order comes by with two pitchers of beer and sits them on the table. I stare wide-eyed at Alice. "Two pitchers?" I ask in disbelief. "Are you trying to carry me home tonight?"

"No!" she gives me strange look. "Even though I can—if it came down to it. I've probably carried shopping bags heavier than you."

"So, what is this? One pitcher _each_?"

The little Hobbit smirks again, taking my glass and pouring my first drink for me. She does the same with hers and holds it up to me. "Cheers!" she smiles.

"Cheers," I reply with less enthusiasm.

By my third glass, Alice has me laughing uncontrollably. She tells me stories of when her and her brothers were younger and the things they did that always got them into trouble. Alice, being the youngest, was the really the culprit of the three but her innocent smile always fooled their parents. "Edward couldn't sit for days!" she giggles. I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from snorting out loud. The mention of him doesn't bother me because I am enveloped by the alcohol cruising throughout my body, and all I can think about are happy, silly thoughts and how much fun I'm having with my friend.

"I really needed this, Alice. Thanks," I clink my glass against hers.

"I'm glad you're finally out, too!" she beams. "Oh, perfect!"

"Huh?" I'm not really paying attention to her as my mind is a little cloudy with my fourth glass of beer almost half empty. When I finally focus on her, I see that she has just sent a text. "Who is that?"

"Jasper. I told him to meet us here."

"Oh, okay…" Jasper? I wasn't expecting her boyfriend to show up but I really no longer cared since I am relaxed enough to welcome company at our table. "We should order another pitcher."

"Good idea!" she agrees. "Oh! There they are!" Alice scoots herself out of her seat and waves toward the front of the bar.

I was getting ready to smile, waiting for Jasper to appear from the sea of people, until it hit me. "Wait, what? Did you just say _'they'_?" Alice of course can no longer hear me as her attention is set on the love of her life smiling back at her. I take a hard gulp of the lump in my throat when I saw_him_appear beside Jasper. My brain goes into panic mode and for a split second I start to debate whether or not to hide under the table—correction—our table, where they will be join us.

_You're an idiot, Bella!_

Panic still creeping in every facet of my skin…I down my beer before Alice has a chance to point in my direction. I wipe my mouth with my napkin as lady-like as I can, checking my shirt if I spilled any on myself. Luckily, it's just a few drops on the table, which I also wipe way clean. I muster a half-smile as my 'hello', which I think looks more like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. But Edward appears to be just as surprised to see me as I am him. Nonetheless, his smile is warm toward me.

And that right there does it—my brain turns into mush. Alice sits herself next to me and Jasper next to her. I scoot myself toward the edge on the other side so Edward is forced to sit next to Jasper. But it seem like he was going to sit beside him anyway. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey…" I answer back quietly. We are directly facing each other. My little plan of avoiding him sitting closer to me back fires because we are now in direct line of each other's vision. It makes me even more uncomfortable. We haven't seen each other in weeks. Not since…that day.

"How've you been?" he asks. Jasper and Alice are also looking at me, waiting for a response. No matter how crowded or noisy the place is, I can't see or hear anyone else around us. We are in our own little bubble in the corner of the room with three pairs of eyes set on me as if they are waiting for me to say some kind of revelation to them.

"Fine," I flatly reply. I mumble my words in my glass and take another sip of beer I poured myself.

Edward slightly grins, staring at the table like he's thinking about something. He looks at me and smiles a little wider. "Well, that's good to hear. Everyone misses you since you've been so…MIA."

I blush. "Oh…yeah?" I take another big gulp that stings my throat. And who exactly was _everyone_?

"See, I told you, Bella," Alice chimed in. "You read too much, some social bonding is good for the soul!" She snuggled closer next to Jasper who had his arm around her shoulders.

"At least Bella is doing something productive," Jasper backs me up. He takes a sip of his own beer, smiling at me.

"Thank you," I nod in Alice's direction. Alice rolls her eyes but also has a small smile on her face.

"I suppose everyone's been busy lately," my friend sighs.

Jasper kisses her on the cheek. "Especially you."

"I know!" she answers exasperatedly. "Dressing the cast and getting this winter line out is driving me crazy!" Alice takes her beer and finishes it in three long gulps.

"Jeez, slow down, Hobs," Edward chuckles.

"Shush, you!" she glares at him. Her brother puts his hands up in defeat, not saying another word. "So, are we going to drink or sit here and _babysit_?" she says in a demanding kind of voice. I've never seen Alice like this before. She probably wants to not only get me out of the house but also relax since she's been so stressed out lately.

After another glass and I can't remember how many pitchers of beer because of the boys, I can't do it anymore. Alice and I keep taking turns running to the bathroom to pee out all the liquid we'd been consuming all night while Edward and Jasper only go a couple of times each. I feel dizzy, yet still content with the alcohol in my system as I stumble back to our table. I didn't want to appear to be a drunkard in front of all these people so I compose myself as best as I can, holding onto the back of chairs for support as I pass by the tables to get to ours. When I get to the clearing, Edward is standing around looking at the ceiling with my hoodie draped over his arm and no signs of Alice or Jasper.

"W-Where'd they go?" I ask. It's hard to speak as my tongue feels numb and my jaw is starting to feel so heavy. I'm also getting very sleepy.

Edward is trying to suppress a smile. "Alice fell asleep on the table so Jasper carried her out. He's taking her back to his hotel so he can take care of her. She's not gonna feel so pretty when she wakes."

"Poor Jasper," I chuckle, my eyes slightly drooping closed. I feel bad for Alice, too, but I know Jasper will have a harder time with her. I've known Alice to be a brat when she's sick. She very much likes to be babied when she doesn't feel well. Just like how the youngest child in a family would act.

"Looks like we should head home, too," he gently throws my hoodie over my shoulders, his arm sitting comfortably there so he can usher me out the bar easier. Edward's closeness and the faint smell of his cologne fill my senses. He smells so good! I can't help but close my eye for a brief moment to soak in more of him, which it turns out, wasn't such a good idea. I stumble forward and almost crash land on my face until Edward's strong arms get hold of me again and leans me against the wall to stable us both.

I giggle without meaning to at my clumsiness. "Oops! Sorry!" I cover my mouth again to stop myself from snorting. Edward is saying something in Italian to the people around us who just look at me with concern to whom I just smile at. "What'd you say to them?"

"I told them not to worry…and that you're just not too graceful on your feet," he smirks. I drop my mouth open in protest, even if it was true, and lightly punch him in the stomach causing him to give a short grunt that turns into a laugh. He almost seems to be enjoying my little outburst and I can't help but laugh with him. He stops laughing and stares into my eyes. All I can do is stare back with my heart thumping in my chest. "I also told them that I would take care of you…" he whispers, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

His touch sends a tingling sensation to my ear that spreads throughout the rest of my body. My senses waking up finally tell me how close we are to each other. He must have seen the nervousness on my face because his smile grows bigger. Edward looks away for a brief moment like he's embarrassed and shakes his head. "What?" I ask confused.

He looks at me one last time and merely says, "Nothing," with a smile. "C'mon, let's get you to bed. You and Alice can talk about who has the worst hangover tomorrow." He takes me by the shoulders again and leads me outside. It's colder than I expect and on impulse I wrap my arm around his. I feel his muscles tighten around me to keep me warm. I even dare to lean my head against his shoulder with my eyes closed as I let him walk me back to the villa. The cool breeze and Edward beside me feels nice and comforting as we walk in silence.

He unlocks our arms to go punch in the gate code and offers me his arm again when the gates open for us. His beautiful crooked smile makes me blush in the dark. I'm tired but I want to make sure I remember this moment because I will most likely forget about it tomorrow. The security guards are also nowhere in sight. We keep walking in silence and the question that I've wanted to ask that has been bothering me all night is still looming in my mind. The remaining traces of alcohol inside me also give me the confidence I need to be so bold in asking.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"…Where's Tanya? I thought you would be…together…with her."

I can see Edward's brows crease in the pale moonlight. "She's in Venice…doing some kind of photo shoot. She'll be there for a few days." His voice seems cold and uncaring and I didn't know why? Maybe they got into a fight? That's why he's not with her after his last shoot this afternoon.

"Then…she'll be back," I say with a frown. It didn't need to be a question.

"I don't know," he shrugs and suddenly stops to face me. I stare back at him confused. The moon's light shines on his face accenting his features in all the right places. His green eyes also glimmering brighter in the dark. I have no idea what he's thinking. He takes a step closer to me, his face unreadable. "Does it matter?"

"What?" I reply, even more confused. My voice is barely above a whisper.

"Does it matter if she's here or not?" he asks. His voice is passive yet curious.

I take a step back. My mind is still hazy. "Of course it matters," I look away. "That's your…girlfriend." The words bring pain to my chest and make me want to lock myself in my room again.

"What?" Edward looks bewildered.

"We should go inside," I begin to walk away. I don't want to talk about them anymore. My mood just turned ill and I feel sick.

"Bella, wait!" Edward takes two quick steps toward me and grabs my wrist.

"What?" I turn back around, my voice shaky, the tears almost threatening to fall.

"Tanya and I…we're…." he ran his hand through his hair, thinking of the right words to say, "it's complicated. But, Bella…you have to know something. I should have told you sooner, I just…I just didn't really know to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" What other thing did he want to tell me about them to tear at my heart even more?

"Bella…I—"

"Bella!"

I spin around toward the house at a familiar voice I haven't heard in what seems like an eternity. My whole world suddenly lights up and I can't contain myself. "Oh, my gosh! Jacob!"

"Hey, loca!" he laughs, happy to see me. I run straight to him, forgetting Edward, and jump into his big open arms, wrapping my legs around him. I let Jacob spin me until I have to tell him to stop because I feel like throwing up.

"Yeah, you don't smell so good," Jacob makes a face at me.

"Shut up!" I hit him in the arm. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Jacob here in Volterra doesn't feel real. I have to keep poking him and touching his face to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Can you stop that," he grabs my wrists and places them on either side of me. "After that crazy scare you gave everybody back home, I had to come see you and make sure you were really okay. I knew you wouldn't let Charlie or anyone else check up on you so I volunteered," he smiles. "Besides, I missed you, Bells."

"Oh, Jake. I missed you _so_ much!" I hug him tightly. It feels so good to have him here, a familiar feeling of my real home back in Forks. My best friend. Someone to give me some of my sanity back. I wasn't sure how long I was holding onto Jacob, but he had to clear his throat to snap me back to reality. "Oh, sorry," I smile sheepishly.

"Hey, who was that guy earlier?"

"Guy?"

"Yeah, the one you were walking with?"

Oh, crap! Edward! I totally forgot he was here. He must have walked into the house since he was nowhere in sight. I feel bad for not introducing Jacob but he is such a surprise to see that I didn't really have time to think. But I can always just introduce him at another time. Edward has Tanya. And now I have my Jacob. My best friend here is like a blessing. I know he's here for a reason and I am going to make every moment with him the best and memorable it can be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Finally, Jacob has reappeared! I'm not sure yet how long I'll keep Jacob but I promise his time with Bella in Volterra will be an interesting one.

Please review!


	18. A Day with Jacob

**CHAPTER 18: A Day with Jacob**

"I see you still don't have the balancing act thing together," Jacob teases.

"Shut up," I roll my eyes. Even with flats on, I'm still prone to tripping on cracks in the street. How is that even possible?

The sun is beaming high for once so it's a great opportunity to venture around the small city with my best friend. We never got too far on our other day adventures because of the rain and it's been windy the last few days. It's a softer breeze this afternoon so I brought just thin jacket tied around my waist in case I get cold. Jacob is in his usual graphic tee and dark jeans with nothing else on but the socks and shoes on his feet. He rarely wears a jacket because he's practically never cold, even during the winter months in Forks. I tell him he's like his own sun because his body temperature always feels so warm whenever I'd be walking closely beside him.

Jacob has been in Volterra for about five days now and staying in the same wing of the villa as me. Most of the other empty rooms where the actors are situated are still in the process of renovation and because there are plenty of rooms left on my side, it only makes sense to put him there seeing as he is practically like family to me. It's a refreshing feeling being with Jacob again and catching up on stories on how everyone back home is doing and sharing with him what I've been doing with my time here in Italy.

"So you're in a movie huh? Don't tell me you're gonna start wearing sunglasses at night like those celebrities on tv?" he scoffs playfully.

Was he joking? "I have a hard enough time seeing in the dark and you expect me to make my night vision worse? That's just asking for a major disaster to happen plastered all over those tabloid magazines. No, thanks! And besides, it's just a small part. I'll barely be recognized."

"If you say so," he nonchalantly sighs. "You know those media people are gonna find out you're Aro's niece, don't you?" he gives me a side glance to see my reaction. "I wouldn't be surprised if they become interested in this so-called small part you have in his movie with that pale looking guy…what's-his-face?"

"His _name_ is Edward. And what's that supposed to mean?" I wasn't sure why, but I'm starting to feel a little defensive.

My reaction catches him off guard. "Wow, relax, Bells," he chuckles, putting his hands up to calm me down. "Nothing! I didn't mean anything by it. I only meant knowing you're related to the director, they might think you have some sort of talent and will want to cast you in other…stuff."

"Oh," I reply quietly, letting my muscles relax for a second before standing straight again and furrowing my eyebrows at him. "But why did you mention Edward?" The small part I played and Edward seems unrelated to me so I'm curious why he brought him up.

"I don't know?" he shrugs, confused by my question. "What is this? Are we back to 20 questions again? I just got here!" Now, Jacob's feeling defensive.

"You've been here for almost a week, Jacob," I remind him.

"Yeah, but I've barely had a chance to see anything!" he whines. My Native American friend is used the outdoors—cliff diving, hiking, and camping out in the woods—even climbing the tall trees in Forks with his friends. The lack of roaming space he's had the last few days is like a dog trapped in a small crate. He practically climbs the gate once I open the front door. I wouldn't be surprised if he chose to sleep in the backyard tonight underneath the stars either.

"You've also been here before so don't act like this is all new to you," I make a face at him.

Jacob sheepishly grins. "Yeah, but it's nice to see things that haven't changed _that_ much. Like that seaport place where we jumped off the dock into that freezing water!" he laughs.

"I remember that!" I laugh with him. That was a great night. It was one of our last nights as a group when we came here for my graduation trip. Regardless that it was raining like crazy, we all still wanted to do something memorable that we could reminisce about when talked about Volterra. We went to the docks and everyone held hands, dripping wet in the middle of the night, and jumped into the water with our clothes on. Everyone had such a good time that we tried to stand the cold water for as long as we could before we had to run back inside to dry off before we died of hypothermia. Most of us got sick by time we left for home, but it was worth it.

"Are you happy here, Bells?" he suddenly asks.

"Huh?" the question barely registers in my ears. Why is he asking me that? The lump forming in my throat from the question makes it difficult to swallow.

"I don't know…" he shrugs. "You seem a little different, like not your usual self. Clumsy and all still, yeah, but…"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I roll my eyes. I have to look away because I know he's right. Since meeting Edward and realizing how I felt about him _has_ made me different. Over thinking, feeling jealous, giddy, miserable and lonely are all new to me. Things I have never really experienced before. I always bounce quickly from each breakup, burying my nose in my books and other things to occupy my time and it keeps me content, constantly moving on with my life. However, this is different. It was like Edward permanently made a home in my heart and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

Feeling defensive earlier might have to do with the fact that Jacob decided to mention him and I didn't like him calling Edward 'what's-his-face.' You cannot refer to Edward Cullen as a 'what's-his-face.' It is absolutely absurd to label such an Adonis god with a lowly nickname! I have to catch my thoughts for a second and wonder why I was now defending _him._ I'm supposed to pretend that I didn't care about him now that he and Tanya Denali are a couple again.

"What's going on inside that brain of yours, huh? I can tell your mind is wandering somewhere," Jacob playfully wraps his long arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

I wrap my arm around his waist. "Nothing. I just missed you."

"Sure, sure," he nods, knowing that wasn't what was really on my mind. He knows me best when I'm lying.

"Don't worry, Bells. Whatever it is, it'll all work out in the end," he gently kisses me on my head.

Gestures like that are what I miss most about Jacob. He always knows how to comfort me even when I don't realize I need to be comforted. "Thanks…"

With us walking with our arms around each other, we could have almost been mistaken for a couple if you didn't know how close we are as friends. The older people we pass by just smile at us and I don't care if that's what they think because we know where our friendship stands. We walk around the narrow streets, peering into the tiny shops, most of which Alice and I have already been to. Jacob is a simple guy so shopping for new clothes and trinkets aren't really his thing. It's a nice break from carry bags all day with Alice whenever we'd be out on the town together.

"What do you think of this?" he holds out a silver necklace with a small wolf dangling from it.

"It's pretty," I examine the details on the animal.

"The necklace is pure silver," the shopkeeper smiles at us.

"Are you planning on buying it?" I give him a curious look.

Jacob slightly blushes. "Umm…yeah. For Renesmee."

"Oh, really?" I grin even wider. "She must be something if you're already buying her gifts."

"Well I told her the legend of our tribe and the whole descendant from wolves thing, and she found it really fascinating. So I figured…she'd like this." Never in my life have I ever seen Jacob Black seem so embarrassed about buying a gift for someone. I've gone shopping with him plenty of times before for gifts for his family and friends, which usually consisted of, "Yeah…this looks good enough," without him really giving much thought to it.

"You really like her…don't you?"

"I was gonna tell you earlier, Bells…but, we're actually dating now."

"What?" my mouth drops open. The shopkeeper looked at us as if we're having a couple's quarrel that he shouldn't be involved in so he quietly walks to the back of the store. "Since when?" I ask surprised by the news.

"It's not _that_ big of a deal, Bella," he rolls his eyes. "Just recently."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was a little hurt that he didn't tell me and I know he sees it in my face. I had no idea things had progressed so much between them. As his best friend I was sure I'd be the first to know about something like this. To me, it _is_ a big deal because it's a part of Jacob's life and I feel like I'm the last person on earth to know, which didn't make me feel so good. After all, he is still_ my_ Jacob.

"I'm sorry!" he lets his shoulders fall. "It's just that I really wanted to get to know her first and when I finally decided to call you about it, I forgot I left my phone in my cargo pants after I went cliff diving in them. It took forever to get a new one and by then I heard about your near death experience so I came here instead to tell you personally."

"Wait…" I have to understand his words. "You said you came here to tell me personally?"

He gives me a strange look. "Well, yeah. I mean, of course I also came to make sure you were okay. You're important to me, Bells. I had to find out for myself that you weren't really lying in a coma at the hospital." I punch him in the arm. "Okay, sorry," he chuckles, "bad joke."

"So who else knows? I'm sure everyone, right?" I nod to myself as if he's already confirmed it.

"Only Emily. They've gotten pretty close since she moved to town. She's kind of her confidant…or whatever. Emily promised not to tell anyone, not even Sam, until I got the chance to tell you."

"Really?" Now I'm _really_ surprised.

Jacob rolls his eyes at me again. "C'mon, Bella. Did you really think I wouldn't tell you first? …You're my best friend." That makes me smile and almost teary-eyed. "Renesmee understands how important you are to me so she was cool with me coming here. She even started packing sunscreen in my bag," he shakes his head with a smile.

"She seems like a great girl," I say quietly, hugging him.

"You'll really like her, Bells," he replies into my hair. "I can't wait for you to meet her in person."

"Me, too…" I smile against his chest.

After Jacob buys the necklace for his girlfriend, we stop at a nearby restaurant for a late lunch. The thought of him having a girlfriend is still sinking in as we sit down at our table. He takes out the gift and examines the details of it, smiling like a goofball. I have never seen Jacob so seemingly happy before. Jacob happy makes me happy. He deserves it. Now if only I can be that happy. I inwardly sigh, thinking of Edward again. I keep reminding myself on how delusional I had been to think we could ever be together. If this was a fairytale, Edward would be the handsome young Prince and I would be the poor little servant girl doing his laundry. Then, after he meets Cinderella, which would be Tanya—I'm the one who ends up washing and scrubbing her Victoria Secret's undergarments. I cringe at the idea.

"You alright, Bells?" Jacob gives me a worried look. "Spacing out again?" he changes his expression to a smirk.

"I'm fine," I shrug it off and take a sip of my water. He puts away the gift and leans back into his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He still has the same little smirk on his face, examining me. "What?"

"So, Bells…anything else exciting happen to you while you've been here? This _is_ the City of Love after all, right? Any Italian men after you yet?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoff. "Who in their right mind would like a clumsy oaf like me in a beautiful city like this?"

Before Jacob has a chance to reply, the restaurant begins to buzz with loud whispers and what I think are the sun's rays flashing in my eyes are actually camera lights. What is going on? Jacob turns around in his seat toward the front to see what all the fuss is about. Even I'm beginning to get curious. "Who the heck is that?" he asks.

Jacob is in my way so I have to lean to the side to see around him. There is a crowd of photographers and bodyguards shielding someone. A man who looks like the manager of the restaurant is saying something in Italian to the paparazzi and from what I gather he wasn't too happy about the disruption, shooing them away. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest I think it's going to leap out onto the table. My hands begin to get clammy, too—the usual reaction that happens when I'm nervous about something. I keep praying it wasn't who I thought it was. Not here. Not now!

After much pushing and shoving, a figure finally emerges out of the crowd. It's someone in a white button-downed shirt, dark jeans and sun glasses. He looks just as irritated as his bodyguards, fixing his shirt and sleeking his hands in his short cropped hair. My heart finally slows down a notch. "Oh…it's only Emmett."

"Who?" Jacob turns toward me for a second. "He's Alice and…Edward's older brother. He's also Edward's agent." I sit back in my normal position since I can tell the hype is finally starting to die down and take another sip of water. I'll say 'hi' to Emmett later once we're done eating. No need to draw more attention to him or us either.

"Edward?" Jacob says. "You mean _that_ guy?" I choke on a piece of ice that get lodged in my throat and starting coughing up a storm. "Bells! You okay?" he leans over and pats my back. The ice finally melts, allowing me to wash it down with more water.

"Yeah…" I croak out. I dare to look up, red in the face and teary-eyed from the little incident, back toward the front entrance. Sure enough he's right. It was Edward. He manages to push himself past the paparazzi after Emmett, also straightening out his attire and is led with his brother to a more private booth. He doesn't notice me, probably because of Jacob's massive form, but from where I'm sitting I can still see them, trying to hide myself behind my best friend as much as I can.

Jacob seems oblivious to how uncomfortable I feel by them being here so I let him continue to talk about Renesmee and the different things he has shown her that she enjoys. Casually, once in a while, I'd glance in Edward and Emmett's direction to see what they might be talking about. Of course I can't hear them so I have to pick up on their facial expressions, body language and gestures. I have a side-view of the two brothers and they seem relaxed, laughing and even joking, while their bodyguards stay straight-faced with their hands clasped in front of them. Suddenly, the expression of the two brothers' change. Both men are now in a serious conversation with Edward wearing a frustrated expression about something and Emmett trying to comfort him.

"Anything interesting?" I unexpectedly hear Jacob say.

"Huh?" My focus darts back to him.

"The conversation your friends are having?" he motions with his head in their direction.

Busted! I turn red for getting caught. "How would _I _know?" I try to play it off. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I don't know, Bella? What _was _I saying?" he retorts suspiciously.

"Well…I didn't catch that last part, that's why I was asking…" I look down at my plate since I can't look him in the eyes and slowly cut another piece of my vegetarian ravioli.

"If you wanna say 'hi' to your friends, Bella, just go do it," he rolls his eyes again.

"What?" I quickly look up at him again. "What makes you think I want to go say 'hi' to them?" That's the least thing I wanted to do! "They're busy, mostly likely in some sort of business meeting."

"You don't know that," he scoffs at the idea. "So what if they're 'famous,'" he did the quotation marks with his fingers, "it doesn't mean they can't be normal people like us out for a bit. Just go say 'hi' already! I know you want to," he smirks.

My face turns another shade of pink. "Will you stop it," I shake my head, irritated at his suggestion. I hate when he tries to put me on the spot for something I didn't want to do. "I'm full. Wanna go?" He's finished his meal about ten minutes after the waiter placed it in front of him, practically ravishing it down like a wild dog, while I barely ate half of mine. But I was always a slow eater.

"Fine…" he signals the waiter for our check. Jacob wouldn't let me pay when I insisted, telling him to save his money for other souvenirs to bring back home that gets me a crazy look from him. "I'll just buy stuff at the airport. No one's gonna know the difference. It's still from Italy, right?" So typical of this guy. After he pays, I try to remain hidden close behind him with my head toward the window to the left of me since their booth is to the right. Hopefully, the place is crowded enough with people and waiters walking around for us to go quietly unnoticed. We are so close to the front door that I can feel the soft breeze coming through. We're almost home safe! There are no windows in the booth for them to look outside so we won't be spotted once we exit. "Hey! Edward…right?" I hear him yell across the crowd.

I bump unexpectedly into Jacob after he stops a few feet from the entrance. What is he doing? We were almost in the clear! My heart picks up its fast melody in my chest. We get a few looks from the other customers because he isn't exactly discrete about it, waving to them and all. Edward's surprised eyes find me then Emmett's after he turns around to see what the commotion is about. I guess they're getting ready to leave as well because I see Emmett give the waiter his credit card who bows before proceeding to run it. Both men stand up to greet us. Jacob casually walks over to them, motioning me with his head to follow him. "C'mon, Bells," he smiles. I remind myself to kill him later.

"Bella…" Edward greets me with a nod of his head. He has such an intense look in his eyes that he almost didn't seem like the Edward I know.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett gives me a hug, always smiling and friendly as usual. "Long time no see!"

"This is Jacob," I introduce my companion. He and Emmett greet each other with a handshake. "And you remember…Edward," I say to Jacob, glancing briefly at the other brother. He towers over the both of them.

"Yeah, we met that one night when I got here," he nods at the actor.

"Yes, I remember," Edward politely smiles back, placing his hands in his pockets.

There is a weird vibe in the air I can't place. Emmett finally breaks the silence that's creeping between the four of us in the noisy restaurant. "Edward and I were just talking about his next few media appearances to promote the movie."

"I thought that was Rosalie's job?" Speaking of Rosalie, she was nowhere to be seen. She and Emmett normally came as a pair when it has to do with Edward's career.

"Rose is back at the villa resting. She got food poisoning from some clams we had last night so I'm kind of filling in for her," he replies somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sure she appreciates it," I half-smile back.

Emmett chuckles. "I'm starting to feel like she's_ my_ boss asking if I've done this or did that, or followed up with so-and-so. I really don't know how she does it," the dimpled-faced agent sighs. He looks exhausted from all the extra work he's been doing.

"We should get going, Emmett." Edward looks as if he's itching to leave as soon as possible. His expression and mannerism are stiff and tense, agitated almost, and I have no idea why? This is the coldest I've seen him and it didn't makes me feel worse about our situation. Or I suppose the situation I've created between us. I frown a little inside.

"Sorry for holding you up. We should get going too…" I turn to Jacob, looking as anxious to leave as Edward.

"Yeah, alright…cool. Well, it was nice meeting you guys," Jacob semi-waves. "See ya around."

"Likewise," Emmett nods. Edward gives a quick smile without saying a word to either of us.

"Bye guys…" I quietly say, briefly glancing at him. His face is unreadable as he stares after me while I leave with Jacob. My heart sinks even more after that encounter. Maybe it's because of his cold demeanor toward me or the way I'm not able to express to him how I feel, and how this is killing me inside. Nothing can change the fact that have grown apart, like we're back to acting like strangers again. What makes me even sadder is we barely got the chance to be real friends.

Jacob glances back at the restaurant before putting his arm around my shoulders again once we're in the street. I elbow him with a sour face. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Did what? All I did was say hi! I'm surprised how pale those two are. They live in LA, right? Don't people spray tan there or something? They kinda look like a pair of blood suckers," he chuckles.

"What?"

"Blood suckers, ya know—vampires?"

I roll my eyes. "Stop letting your imagination get the best of you, Jake," I reply. "They only exist in books and movies."

"Stop being such a Debbie Downer, will ya?" he shakes my shoulders a little.

"What are you talking about?" I give him a strange look. "And don't shake me too hard unless you want to see all that food I ate on your shirt." I have to laugh at the face he makes.

"You really have changed, Bella," he smiles to himself. "I'm still thinking if it's a good thing or bad thing."

I stopped walking and face him. "You have been talking nonsense all day," I place my hands on my hips. Jacob's behavior is really starting to confuse me. "Can you speak normal Jacob-English for once?" All he does is laugh and poke me on the side, causing me to jump. I hit him in the arm because he knows how ticklish I am.

"C'mon," he puts his arm back around me. "There's still a bunch of stuff I wanna see today."

I roll my eyes again and give up on making sense of Jacob's strange behavior. He likes acting cryptic about things and leaves it up to me to figure it out. He always said I understood _him_ best but he didn't always make it so easy. I guess I'll find out soon enough on what he means.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry there not a whole not going on in this chapter. It'll get better in the next few chapters.

_Please review!_


	19. Play Ball!

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who is still reading this or new to reading it. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19: Play Ball!<strong>

"You can't be serious, Alice?" I scoff.

"And what makes you think I'm joking?" she looks offended.

"Well, I…I…" was all I manage to say. "Well, look at me! C'mon, Alice, you _know_ me. I'll either end up injuring myself or killing someone. Do you really want that on your conscious?" Sounding convincing was never my forte but it never hurt to try. She shoves me toward the bathroom in my room while throwing various garments into my arms in the process. I stop as soon as she thinks I'd voluntarily keep moving in the same direction. Alice moves on to another set of wardrobe while thinking I will follow her commands. But—I don't think so. I take the pile of clothes I'm holding and sit them down in a chair and shake my head.

"Bella!" she now looks aghast. "What are you doing?"

"Alice! I don't want to go! I mean…I'll go, but I'm _not_ playing."

"Everyone will be participating!" she whines. "There will be enough people on each team and you'll probably only end up going once. Tops!" The Hobbit even tries to do the 'cross my heart' sign, which I'm not buying.

"Why do you want me to play so badly?" I eye her suspiciously.

She roll her eyes. "Don't give me that. You need to be a little more social while you're here. We only have a few weeks left in Volterra and you barely have any great stories to take back home with you. Enjoy yourself a little. Loosen up. Relax! Do something that's not so…stressful." She smiles to herself when she thinks she's found the right word.

I chuckle. "And what have I been doing that's been so stressful?"

Alice throws her hands up. "Okay, fine! Something that's not so stressful to _me_."

"What?"

"Bella," she gently squeezes my arm, "I can tell you're not happy here so I wanted to try to cheer you up a little, something that will brighten your mood and forget about whatever it is that's on your mind." Alice gives me a sympathetic half-smile and walks back to the racks she's fiddling with earlier. Have her and Jacob been talking because they're both starting to sound really strange lately. Of course I wasn't happy here but I didn't realize how obvious I was. Too much has happened since my first day in Volterra and explaining it all to Alice seems like such a task and I'm not up for the challenge right now. I'm still trying to take this time and accept the way things are between me and Edward.

I softly laugh as genuinely as I can. "And what's with the concern with me all of a sudden?"

My pixie-haired friend comes back to me with a sad smile, "Because I don't want you to leave."

"Leave…?"

The thought has crossed my mind on several occasions but every time I try to pack, I can't bring myself to do it. It's a stubborn reaction on my part even though I don't understand why. The excuse I keep giving myself is Jacob's still here and I can't just up and leave before he does. However, if he wasn't here and I did depart early, I highly doubt anyone would notice.

"I just don't want you to leave with any regrets, you know?" she smiles warmly at me.

"I won't," I half-smile back. Alice is right though. If I leave the way I did now, I would be carrying these disheartening feelings home with me and nothing would change. When I return to LA, I want to feel at ease and happy that I had the opportunity to be here. Glancing at the clothes on the chair, a tinge of guilt hits me. Alice continues to sort through the garments she's placed in my room without paying much attention to me. Sighing, I pick up the clothes and march slowly to the bathroom. I look back and glare at her. She stares back with a satisfied grin.

Baseball is _not_ my thing.

By the time we get onto the field that Aro reserved for us, I begin mentally kicking myself in the head for allowing Alice to convince me to play this game. I suck at sports! And everything else for that matter. I'm once again about to make a complete fool out of myself and in front of my uncle's entire staff working on the movie. Everyone's been working so hard on set that he decided to stop production for the day and allow the crew and actors to enjoy a day to bond and have fun. There were a few sun breaks and Alice somehow predicted today would be a good day for the game.

A ballot was handed out a couple of weeks ago on which activity everyone wants to do and baseball—for some reason—is the winner. Apparently, there are big baseball fans among the crowd. Surprisingly enough so were the Cullen clan. I can't imagine Alice playing in a sandbox as a kid, let alone baseball. She says she wasn't bad as an outfielder but prefers to be the pitcher. Now this…I had to see!

"Oh, look, there's everyone!" she points excitedly. I see four groups of people dressed in different outfits marking which team they belong to. We head for the team with the same yellow and white outfits as us. The other team colors are red and white, blue and white, and green and white. Whichever teams won in the two separates games would face off in the championship.

My hands start clamming up and I suddenly don't feel so great. "Alice…I have a bad feeling about this."

"You'll be fine. Stop worrying!"

"I don't want to embarrass those people, especially since they have no idea how disastrous I can be," I say a little quieter as we near the team.

Alice stops to face me. She places her hands on my shoulders and sighs. "Bella. The most important thing is that you're here and no matter what happens at least you tried. That's all I want from you today—is to _try_. Can you _please_just do that for me?"

"Yes," I hesitantly nod.

"Besides, there are first aid kits available," she chuckles.

"Har...har," I roll my eyes with a smile.

"Hurry up you two! By the time you get here we would have already won this thing!" Jacob calls over to us. He's anxious to get started. He's always been the athletic type and got a ride here with Jasper.

As Alice and I jog over to our team, I see Edward in the corner of my eye. He's playing catch with Emmett while trying to look our way discreetly. He, Emmett, and Rosalie are on the blue and white team. Even Rosalie, I'm amazed is playing. She seems like the stay on the bleachers in sunglasses kind of person. But she has the full gear on with the baseball cap and her hair tied back in a ponytail, rotating the metal baseball bat around in her hand. She no longer appears to be the bossy, demanding, prissy type at all. Rosalie looks like she means business and if I thought she was intimidating before, I'd surely sleep now with one eye open.

"Here's the roster." Jacob hands me a copy while Alice glides over to Jasper for a kiss. I notice he's wearing the same uniform as Edward's team. My team consists of Jacob, Alice, myself, and some crew members. Jacob isn't a part of the cast or crew and well, frankly, neither am I, but we are the two exceptions. The blue and white team has Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. The green and white team has Mike and Jessica, and the red and white team has Angela and Riley.

"Jasper, you're not on our team?" I ask.

"No," Alice answers for him, frowning.

Jasper just smiles at her. "You actually have a lot of good players on your team. We want to keep the playing field even between everyone."

"Even? Hardly…" Alice snorts.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. Jacob quietly scoffs at my question while he continues his stretching exercises on the grass.

"Jasper was an All-star in high school. Edward's batting record was one of the highest in college, and Rosalie's been playing softball since she was little. Yeah—real _fair_," Alice pokes her boyfriend. "Edward, Emmett and Rose can be pretty competitive, too." I can't help feel intimidated by the players on the blue and white team. And no wonder why Rosalie looks determined to win.

"Yeah, well…they're not the only competitive players," Jacob stands up. "If they think they're going to win this, then they'd better think again." He glances at Edward and Emmett then back at us. "Like Jasper said, we also got a pretty good lineup. One of the guys was about to go pro a few years ago and we got the best coach out of the all the teams."

"Don't forget Alice," Jasper points out. Jacob and I look at Alice who is grinning mischievously.

"I'm going to make them run for their money…" she grins even wider. I have no idea what that means but I guess the Hobbit is going to be our secret weapon for winning. After about ten more minutes of people inter-mingling, Aro finally appears on the field and blows a whistle very loudly to get our attention. It just occurred to me how big this field really is. How did he even find this place? It's secluded and big enough for an outdoor concert. He blows his whistle again and takes the mic that someone hands him.

"Hello, everyone! I just want to firstly say that you are all doing a terrific job on the set! Every one of you has contributed to this project and you have my deepest gratitude. It's not easy bringing two foreign crews together with the challenge of working well and communicating effectively, but I am happy to say that we've made great progress in that area." He then switches gears and starts talking in Italian for the crew who are based here in Italy that didn't understand English very well. Aro always sounds more passionate when he speaks in his native tongue. "I thought it would also be a great opportunity to have everyone bond—the American crew and Italian crew—in a friendly game of baseball! Given that this is an American sport, the Italians know how it's played and are excited to participate. As you know, the two winning teams will play against each other for the championship, and whoever is the winner of _that_game will receive a very special surprise from me so everyone do your best! We'll take a two hour break in between for lunch then resume the final game."

After finishing off in Italian, he has everyone break into their sides of the field. Aro randomly picks which teams will first play against each other by writing the team color on a piece of paper and drawing it from a hat. We are playing against the red and white team that has Angela and Riley. I feel relieved because I'd be a nervous wreck if Edward actually has to witness me play up close. There are nets placed around the baseball area, too, so homerun balls didn't go astray into the streets. A yellow line is marked far into the designated areas so if a ball passes that mark, even if someone catches it, it would still be considered a homerun. The crew even spent time covering a portion of the field with actual dirt to make things appear more authentic. It's almost like another movie set they put together.

I finally get a good look at the roster Jacob handed me earlier and relax because I'm last in the lineup. He most likely helped put this together knowing what a _great_ player I was. Ha! I roll my eyes at my disgraceful talent in everything and search the field. I'm not looking for anyone or anything in particular, just darting my eyes around to see what everyone else is doing as far as preparing for their game. People are still in small conversations and stretching. Alice is on her phone texting Jasper even though he's only a few yards away from us.

The sun is also bright today. I have to shield my eyes with my hand to see across the field at the other teams who are starting. When I finally avert my vision to a different part of the field, that's when it happened. I catch Edward staring at me. He's twirling the end of the metal bat in hand, almost like it was a baton, just looking at me. His eyes seem distant but I know it was me he's focusing on until someone calls his name. He nods, not bothering to look my way again, and approaches the plate. He's actually the first at bat.

"See anything interesting over there?" The sudden voice by my ear makes me jump.

"Dangit, Jacob!" I lightly hit him in the arm. "You scared me!"

He merely laughs and points with his head toward the other field. "I see Cullen is up to bat. He still looks like a blood sucker to me. I'm surprised he hasn't melted in the sun or something."

"Will you stop that?" I glare at him. "Alice and Emmett are the same complexion as him and I don't see you saying anything about them?"

"Emmett's gotten a little more color on him since that one time I saw him. And Alice…well…it looks natural on her," he shrugs.

"Natural?" I raise an eyebrow. Was he joking? I'm pretty pale myself but not like the Cullen siblings. But they did look somewhat out of place with the darker olive tones of the Italians.

"Well, whatever. Let's see what Cullen's got." Jacob crosses his arms, waiting for Edward's first hit. The pitcher shakes his head at the first suggestion of the catcher then finally nods for the pitch he wants to give. He throws Edward a fast ball that he doesn't even swing for.

"Ball!" the Umpire calls.

Edward takes a step back after the first throw and stretches his shoulders before stepping back near the plate again. His expression changes, looking more determined, and so did the pitcher. I swear he even has a little cocky grin on his face. The pitcher lets the second pitch go, which Edward times and hit perfectly. He hesitates to run to first base until he sees the ball pass the yellow mark signaling it was a homerun. His team cheers while he jogs around the diamond plate. He bows his head and smiles, getting high-fives and pats on the back from his teammates. When he sees I'm still staring at him, I quickly turn back to my own game that I haven't been paying attention to.

"Eh…not bad," Jacob gives him a small sense of praise. "My turn."

I was so busy watching Edward that I barely notice our leader board. We already have a homerun of our own and now, it's Jacob's turn to bat. "Good luck, Jake! Get that homerun!" we cheer for him. Edward's probably watching our game as well to see how well we do. Jacob didn't get a home run but he did make it to first base with a steal to second, which gets him a round of hoots from our team. Baseball for me is fun to watch but not play. I'd sometimes sit with Charlie and watch the Seattle Mariner games on television with him when he isn't out fishing with Harry Clearwater—and that's as close as I got to the game.

After our two homeruns in it was now the red and white team's turn to bat. Alice is jumping up and down because she's finally able to get on the pitcher's mound. "Really, Alice?" I chuckle at her.

"Oh, yes!" she gives a cheesy grin back. "This will be a quick inning."

Alice takes her place on the mound, waiting for the first batter and the catcher's first signal of which kind of pitch to give. Once she nods, her smile disappears and Alice turns into a whole 'nother person. Her form and the way she throws the ball is as if she was a professional who has been doing this for years. The batter swings and misses. "Strike one!" says the Umpire.

"Whoa!" I turn to Jacob, who tries to seem unimpressed. But even _he_ looks surprised at the petite, little girl out there. As a matter of fact, everyone s shocked to find out that someone so small and girlie like her could pitch like that. She's normally of course this bouncy little thing but up there, in her little area, she's focused and can't be shaken. After three quick strikes from the first batter, she doesn't even blink or smile once—only raises an eyebrow as if to say, "What? That's it?" And as she predicts, this inning is over quickly.

The other game across the field seems to be going well in the blue and white team's favor as well. We're up by three homeruns and Edward's team by two. Rosalie is a machine every time she goes up to bat. The pitcher always looks stressed out whenever she's at the plate. The players out in the field also keep alert since they haven't been able to get her out yet. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are really the ones carrying their team to victory. Emmett always has a smirk on his lips during his turn, and Jasper would do fancy tricks with his bat before he actually steps to the plate. They all make it look so easy!

Both games are almost over so that gives little time for the opposing teams to catch up unless they're able to knock out homeruns within the allotted time. I batted twice—both times struck out. I keep praying that I didn't hit anyone with my bat or fall face first into the dirt. I tried my best and thankfully no one has yet been injured by me.

"Bella, you are up," says our coach.

"What?" I give him a puzzling look. I know there's still one person before me, but honestly, I wasn't paying that much attention to our game because I'm still discreetly watching Edward's. Everything about him out there is perfect.

"Jericho twisted his ankle in the last game so he is sitting this last inning out," he explains.

I blink widely. "Last inning?"

"Yes. You are the last to bat." I glance in Edward's direction again and see they just finished their game. The teams are already shaking hands in a single file line. "Bella?"

"Huh?" I stare nervously at the coach who looks very curious about my behavior. "I—I don't think I can do this. I'm not very good! Can't someone just go in my place?" I beg but he just shakes his head.

"Do not worry, you will be fine. Just try your best!" he smiles encouragingly. He hands me a bat and helmet and gently nudges me to the plate. Because the other teams are finished, they decide to watch me make a complete idiot out of myself. Now that I have Edward's full attention, I become even more nervous.

"You got this, Bells!" Jacob's trying to be supportive but we both know I'm terrible at this game. I glance at Alice who looks a little worried but smiles reassuringly nonetheless. Also glancing over at Edward again is out of the question because I can already feel his eyes boring into my back, watching me intently.

My hands are shaking as I hold firmly onto the metal bat, letting the pitcher know I'm ready. But it feels so heavy in my hands like my arms are jelly. Even if I get a strike we will still win this game so that didn't worry me. It was the fact that everyone is watching is what gets me in a panic. The pitcher finally nods at the catcher and lets a curve ball fly, which of course I miss. The ball zooming in my direction barely has time to register in my brain. "Strike one!" says the Umpire.

"C'mon, Bella! You can do this!" Alice claps for more encouragement. All the bases are loaded so the players are also counting on me. No sweat…

I gulp and wait for the next pitch. It's a fast ball. "Strike two!"

"Just close your eyes and focus, Bella!" Jacob yells out to me. Okay, I think I can do that? It's the last pitch so I thought I'd better make it count. Or least try like my life depends on it. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and set my eyes on the ball. It comes at me in slow motion like the whole world around me has disappeared in a blur. I see the ball so clearly in my sights. I briefly shut my eyes and swing. Then freeze. Suddenly the world is back to normal and people are yelling at me. Why are they yelling? I tried my best! I look at my teammates who are flailing their arms and jumping up and down like crazy.

"Bella! _Run!_" Jacob and Alice's voice finally burst in my ears. What? I look out toward the field and see the ball rolling in between players trying to scoop it up in their gloves. My teammate that is on third base running to home plate tries telling me the same thing. Immediately, I drop the bat and run to first base as fast as my feet will carry me. The ball is coming toward the player on first base and I know I don't have a chance.

"Slide, Bella, slide!" I hear. I've never slid before in my entire life but I was going to attempt it today. Just when I thought I had it, I trip on my feet, losing my balance into an ungraceful stance that sends me flying to first base on my side, pretty much colliding with the other player who gets knocked over. And that's all I remember.

A few minutes later I feel something cold on the side of my head, which is throbbing with pain. I have to blink several times to get my vision to focus on my surroundings. I'm in the shade somewhere and no longer in the dirt. I slowly sit up, feeling woozy, in the foldable bed I'm on.

"Easy, dear…"

"Aro?" I ask groggily, looking at the person next to me who I didn't notice there before.

He takes the ice pack from my head and caresses my cheek with a smile. "Aro?"

"Sorry, uncle…" I blush. I forgot that I only call him 'uncle' to his face like I did with my dad, Charlie. "What happened?"

"Well," he sighs, "after your run to first base your head hit Felicio's shoe when you fell. Your helmet had fallen off and you blacked out upon impact. Felicio's alright. Just got the wind knocked out of him a little."

I touch the sore spot on my head and wince. "Typical," I breathe.

"The doctor says you'll be fine with no major injuries, but you'll have rest for a while."

"Did we win at least?" I ask, still trying to control the room spinning around me.

Aro smiles again and nods. "Yes, you did. Your team will be going up against the blue and white team in a few minutes."

I'm confused by his words. "In a few minutes? How long was I unconscious for?"

He takes my hand and squeezes it. "I'm afraid you've been out of commission for nearly two hours."

"Two hours!" I stare at him in disbelief, the pulsing pain resonating in my head again. That means I knocked out right after our game and slept through the two hour lunch break! And the doctor says I'm fine? Unbelievable. My head must be made of bricks.

"You also slept like a baby," Jacob's voice enters the tent I'm recuperating under. He has a goofy grin on his face. "But that was some hit, Bells."

"Yeah…and look at where it got me," I roll my eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Aro kisses my hand and leaves.

"So…I heard we made it to the championship."

Jacob nods, sitting down next to me. "Sure did. We're up against the 'All-stars'," he chuckles.

"I hope we win," I reply quietly. My brain isn't fully functioning yet and I'm still feeling tired, even though I was out for so long.

"We will. I'll make sure we win for you," he smile.

"Thanks, Jake…"

He stands up and looks out toward the field. "They're getting ready to start the game." I can't bring my head up all the way to see what he's looking at since every inch of me still feels heavy like I have sandbags tied around my body.

"Good luck. I'll be fine here. Don't worry about me..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. We're not leaving you alone by yourself."

I furrow my eyebrows at my best friend, who sits back down so I can see him more clearly. "Well, then…how are you going to win for me?"

And that's when he smirks again. "I didn't say I was the one keeping an eye on you."

"Huh?"

"I am…" another voice enters the room. No…it can't be? "You should get going, Jacob. I think your team is out in field first."

"Take care of her for me," he instructs before running out of the open tent.

"I will." What on earth is going on? My heart rate is off the charts and no way did I want to look up to see him standing before me. But, he eventually sits down slowly with a plate of food. "Hungry?"

Hungry? I was starving! Without a word, I quietly pick up the cheese sandwich. "Thank you," I half-smile quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic…" I answer sarcastically.

Edward slightly chuckles. "Well…you look great."

I know he's also being sarcastic but his words still make me blush. I clear my throat and put the half-eaten sandwich back on the plate. "You're not participating?"

"Nah…" he shakes his head. "Between Emmett, Rose and Jasper, they'll be fine without me. Besides, you need my services more right now." Services? Did he mean he's going to be my man-servant until I'm fully recovered? It's an entertaining idea but we all know that it wasn't going to happen. Still, the thought did make me blush again—a habit I've developed around him. He must have noticed since his grin grows a little wider. "You should eat some more. Gather your strength back."

"I'm really not very hungry…"

"Well, at least drink some water." He opens the bottled water he also brought and hands it to me. It's still dripping wet from being in the cooler. The cool liquid feels good going down my throat and I finish more than half the bottle. Edward gives another soft chuckle.

"I didn't realize how thirsty I was," I say sheepishly.

"I can get you more, don't worry," he grins.

"You really don't have to take care of me, you know?"

Edward shakes his head, his grin never faltering. "Are we back to this again?"

"I don't need much looking after. I can just sleep until the game is over." I'm probably safer sleeping anyway. There isn't much I can do in my condition either so there's little chance of me making my situation any worse. But it feels good to talk to him again after weeks of avoiding him. But, the ache in my heart is still there with thoughts of him and Tanya together. I'm surprised she's not here cheering him on. However, she didn't seem like the outdoors, fresh air, and getting dirty kind of person.

"What's the matter?" He puts the plate down on the floor and examines me.

"Nothing. Just feeling light-headed still."

"I'll take you home." Edward stands up and extends his arms down to me.

"What? No…I'm fine." He's being a bit extreme. If the doctor says I'm going to be okay, then I'm sure this feeling will pass.

"The game just started and this really isn't an ideal place for someone with a concussion. It's better that you rest in your own bed so that you're not disturbed. C'mon. Emmett and Rosalie can get a ride back with Alice." I try arguing with him but to no avail. I just didn't have it in me right now. And the sound of my own bed did sound enticing. After my short fit of stubbornness, I wrap my arms around his for support and walk out of the tent. I wait for Edward while he explains the situation to Emmett, who hands him the keys to their rental. Rosalie didn't seem too thrilled by the idea, glaring my way, but she didn't say a word or stop him.

He also makes sure to drive slowly in case my headache became worst, asking me now and again if I was okay. "I'm fine…stop worrying so much!" His concern for my well-being is sweet but it also gets old and quite annoying. I don't understand why he's being so over-protective again. I wasn't _that_ fragile. But then again, it's nice to see the old Edward I know.

"So, how have you been?" he suddenly asks. "We haven't…talked in a while."

_It's because you've been so busy with your girlfriend!_ "Umm…okay…just been hanging out with Jacob while he's in town."

He nods with his sights still on the road. It feels weird to talk about Jacob around him from the way his demeanor changes when they're around each other. Even mentioning him, Edward gives off a strange vibe. I laugh at the idea that he's jealous or threatened by him. Why would he be? He has Tanya. "How long is he here for?" he asks.

"Jake leaves on Monday."

"I see," he finally glances my way and briefly smiles. "You two seem pretty close."

"Yeah, I love him." I blurt my words out without even giving what I said any thought! It's just a natural thing for me to say when it came to Jacob because I did love him, but not in the way Edward probably thought I meant it. He's my best friend and is always there for me. "I mean—"

"No, that's nice," he cuts me off. "He seems to really care about you, too." His smile doesn't reach his eyes. They seem distant when he looks at me again. "We're here, let me help you out."

"Okay…" is all I can say. I want to explain myself but was there really a need? We walk silently into the house as he leads me upstairs to my room.

"Let me know if you need anything," he half-smiles.

"You don't have to stay, Edward. I'm sure you'd rather be back at the game. There's still plenty of time for you to play." I'm feeling low after how he must have taken what I said about Jacob. However, I no longer have the energy to even correct myself. The car ride and walking up the stairs made me feel dizzier. He most likely will object, knowing him, but I have to make the offer.

"I kind of lost my interest in the game. I'll see you around…" he gives a short nod and leaves without waiting for a reply from me. I watch him until he disappears down the stairwell, into the shadows where the sun hides him.

I try to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall, my lips quivering at his retreating form. I sniffle, trying to gather myself to be strong about it. No. There's no need to explain anything to him. This is just how things are between us and I have to finally accept it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, at least they sort of started talking again? Oh, the angst! LOL. It'll get better between them. I promise. :)

_**Please review!**_


	20. A Night to Remember

**CHAPTER 20: A Night to Remember**

"Germany was absolutely wonderful! The fans there were so crazy for us! I wish you could have been there with me, Eddie."

Edward rolls his eyes. As I'm sure the rest of us do as well. "You know I couldn't, Tanya. I'm shooting a movie here."

She snuggles closer to him, wrapping her annoying arms tightly around his. She gives Edward a little pouty face, which he ignores and takes a long sip of his beer. Tanya Denali is finally back in our lives. She was in Germany doing a tour with the rest of the Victoria's Secret models for a new line of lightweight bras and just arrived in Volterra this morning—much to our enthusiastic excitement. We barely speak a word to her.

Jacob's leaving in two days time and I wanted to gather some of the people he knew for a nice, casual summer dinner on the beach, which Tanya has to crash. Of course she'd be glued to Edward's hip as soon as she saw him so I can't just tell her that she isn't invited. Well, Alice could have and made sure she's a good distance away as if we have put a restraining order on her. But, as the host, I know she'd look to me to overrule my clearly annoyed friend, and if I still say she can't partake in our exclusive activity, who knows what this woman will do to make the rest of my stay here even more miserable. Alice also tells me that Tanya has a nasty streak when it came to spreading rumors about others to make her seem like the victim in whatever situation to get more sympathetic votes on her side.

When dinner is finally served people are relieved they can break into their own conversations. Riley brought a small radio so we have music playing in the background. The boys are gathered in one area, mostly drinking and chit-chatting. Edward can't shake Tanya, even when he suggests that she catch up with the girls. Her excuse is because she's been gone for so long, she won't know anything we'd be talking about. Again with her famous pouty face, Edward is stuck in his own little area with her and doesn't seem too thrilled about it. Tanya, on the other hand, is having the time of her life, trying to feed him and giggling. Was she for real?

"Is she always like that?" Jessica makes a face. I guess I'm not the only one discreetly observing the two. Edward keeps trying to take the fork away from her and when that didn't work, the plate.

"She thinks if she baby's him like that, he'll spoil her. When she wants something she thinks Edward will buy for her and he doesn't, she tries to make him feel guilty by saying how she does nothing but take care of him, blah…blah." Alice rolls her eyes, taking a spoonful of her salmon. "I swear that woman should just be a nanny," she says in between bites. The girls and I chuckle at Alice's bitter tone. Edward hears us and looks our way as we quickly turn to each other to dismiss awkwardly getting caught and start a different conversation.

"So, Alice," Angela adjusts her glasses, "is that really Edward's type?"

My ears perk up, my eyes on my plate. Alice makes a horrified gasp at her question. "If you remove Tanya's pretty exterior, she's nothing more but a mere Troll with a black heart." Angela's eyes widen. We're surprised at her response. If I didn't know how much she despised Tanya before, I sure do now! "Tanya got to where she is now by her looks and manipulating people. Edward's just too nice sometimes to put his foot down. When he does, she always finds a way to make him feel guilty for something or tries to play the helpless act to get some sort of sympathy from him."

"Didn't she used to, like, date James Nomad?" asks Jessica. "They seemed like a hot pair for a while." James Nomad is another young and up-and-coming actor like Edward. He has a large following much like him but James is a bit on the cocky side and directors find him hard to work with so he didn't get offered as many roles as Edward. He has cropped short hair and blue eyes, and pretty muscular, but average-looking. There's nothing remarkable about his face or body at all, if you ask me, but the ladies seem to love him, too.

"When Edward broke up with Tanya, she basically turned around the next day and got with James. Edward broke his hand punching a wall when he found out. He refused to speak to her after that and it lasted for a few months. If she can find someone else so quickly then obviously my brother didn't mean a thing to her. Ever since she found out he got the lead role in this movie, she's back to her old games of trying to convince Edward that she's changed and only got with James because she was _so _devastated about their breakup—yeah right!" Alice rolls her eyes again. "She's only after the publicity."

"And Edward is buying this?" Angela looks skeptical. I glance in Edward's direction and see how Tanya is talking animatedly about something while he seems to be tuning her out.

"I doubt it. But she hasn't been appearing in any gossip columns except for when she's on tour with the rest of the models so…I guess she's behaving? You can never really tell with her."

"So…tell us about your brother," Jessica blushes. I raise an eyebrow. Was she _still_ interested in him? I was starting to get confused on who she really liked—Edward or Mike? Maybe both?

"Edward is a confident person and can be totally cocky if he wants to, but he's very composed. Rarely do I see him making a spectacle of himself. He's a lot more cool, calm, and reserved than Emmett, that's for sure," she laughs. "Edward is a pretty simple guy, really. He enjoys doing normal guy things like…racing cars, playing sports, watching movies, hanging out with friends. He needs someone who can keep him grounded. He only goes to celebrity events because Rosalie makes him, and it's good for his career, but I know if he had it his way, he'd be…racing, or playing baseball with Jasper or something."

"Racing…that's hot," Jessica blushes again.

We see Edward suddenly get up with Tanya right on his heels. He walks over to the boys and grabs a beer, easily assimilating into their conversation and is laughing for the first time since we got to the beach. Tanya has her arms folded in front of her chest, pouting once again, because she's being ignored. She keeps trying to tug on Edward's shirt, even whispering in his ear with a smirk but he continues to wave her off her advances. He says something to her and points in our direction like he wants her to hang out with us instead.

She looks our way with a snotty expression and storms away. Edward sighs and to my surprise, doesn't go after her. He goes back to his conversation, shrugs off Tanya's foul attitude, and apologizes to his friends. Jacob starts laughing, patting Edward on the back. Edward and the rest of the boys begin to chuckle like a weight has just been lifted off their shoulders. Even the girls are happy she's gone. It's like everyone was awkwardly tip-toeing around her. Good riddance! And after Tanya leaves is when the real party began.

The boys and girls finally get together as one big group again with mixed conversations and laughter. Jacob keeps trying to make me take shots of vodka with him, saying I need to build up my tolerance now that I lived in LA. "Are you crazy?" I glare at him. He knows I was a lightweight with hard alcohol. Even Jessica and Angela refuse. I understand their refusal because they both have an afternoon shoot the next day, but regardless they look terrified of the clear liquid.

But Alice…Alice is like one of the boys. "Another!" she hollers.

"Are you sure she'll be okay, Jasper?" I ask him quietly. "Remember that incident at the bar when you had to carry her home?"

Her boyfriend nods. "Of course I do. That's why we've been mixing her shots with water."

"What?"

"When she's not looking we replace the vodka with water and only coat the tip of the shot glass with it to make it seem like it's a real shot. Practically works every time," he winks.

I laugh out loud. "That's pretty clever." I shouldn't have done that because Alice hears me.

"What's pretty clever?" she eyes both of us.

"The wide angle shots I do when I focus in one subject and the rest of the image looks blurry," Jasper quickly answers. "You thought it was pretty clever, too."

The Hobbit thinks for a moment and finally smiles. "Yeah, it is!" I inwardly sigh with relief. I don't want to get Jasper in trouble for his clever little trick. I wish they were doing that with my shots so I don't have to taste the strong liquid as it goes down my throat. "Bella! Take a shot with me!"

"What? No! I'm done, Alice," I wave her off. I think three shots are about all I could take.

"Just one more, Bella…" Edward hands me a shot glass. "I'll even take one with you."

I refuse the offer. "No, I can't." I can already feel my toes tingling and my cheeks warmer than usual.

"Aww, c'mon, Bells!" Jacob eggs me on. "We'll all take one!"

"That's a great idea!" Alice takes the plastic bag with the other shot glasses we bought at the store earlier today and start filling them up with vodka. Jasper takes hers from her. "Hey!" she frowns.

"We'll share," he tells his girlfriend. She isn't happy about it, but Jasper looks pretty serious about not letting her take a full shot. She sighs and continues to pour the alcohol for the others. I don't know how she convinces Jessica and Angela to take one but they have shot glasses in their hands, ready to go. I think I'm the only one cringing at this point.

"Relax, Bella." I can feel Edward's soft touch on my back. How did he expect me to relax? I'm wearing a halter-top so his cool hand is exposed against my warm skin. It feels so good that I wish he'd just keep it there for a while longer. I close my eyes briefly, concentrating on his closeness to me.

"To a great vacation and seeing you again, Bells," Jacob winks at me, "and new friends. Bottom's up!" he yells. I hold my breath and swallow. All the girls except for Alice make a disgusted face. The boys drink theirs like water, cheering. I suddenly don't feel so good.

"Just breathe through your nose," says Edward. "Let it sit in your system before trying to move or you'll feel sicker." I do as he instructs and eventually I don't feel like yakking out what I had for breakfast. "Here, drink this. It might help." He gives me a can of Sprite to try to cancel out the taste in my mouth. It helps somewhat but I still feel lightheaded.

"I'm…going to go for a walk," I announce to my crush. Standing around makes me dizzier and I feel like walking along the cold water to cool my body down a few temperatures.

"I'll accompany you," he quickly replies. "If that's alright with Jacob?" He looks toward my best friend who is preparing to take another shot with Riley.

I give Edward a strange look. Why is he asking for Jacob's permission? It wasn't like he was my dad or anything. "Yeah, man, that's cool," Jacob says, barely paying attention to us.

"No, no…I'll be fine. I'll be right back," I ward them off. For some reason I feel like giggling, which I manage to suppress.

Edward shakes his head. "It's not a good idea for you to be walking around by yourself. Not in the condition you're in."

"Who are you? My father?" I let a giggle slip out. I push pass him and make my way over to Jacob. "Jake, I'll be right back." I smile at him, too, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which seems to irritate Edward…good!

Jacob just pats me on the back, chuckling at my behavior. "You really _are_ a lightweight, Bells."

"You shush! Making me take that shot," I say back bitterly.

"Bella, maybe we should take you home?" Alice sounds concerned for my well-being, but I shake my head in protest.

"I'm fine, Alice. You took more shots than me, remember?" I wink at Jasper letting him know I was good at keeping their little secret of switching out Alice's shots. Alice eyes Jasper who merely shrugs, pretending he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Let her walk it out, she'll be fine," Jacob smirks. "Bella might have two left feet in everything she does, but she's pretty durable."

"See!" I nod, slightly stumbling. Edward catches my fall. "I'm fine. I'm fine," I fix myself and try focusing on walking like a sober person, which is harder than I imagined. I continue on my expedition down the beach without giving anyone else another thought.

I briefly turn around to wave good-bye when I see Jacob elbow Edward. Edward gathers himself and jogs after me. "Bella, wait!" he calls out.

"Have fun you two!" I hear Jacob laugh. I glare at him and keep marching down the beach. Edward looks embarrassed at the comment but that doesn't stop him from following me.

"Shouldn't you be off chasing Tanya or something?" I ask somewhat bitter that she was out here with us earlier.

"Did you want me to?" he looks at me curiously.

I stop and face him, not really knowing what to say. I attempt to open my mouth but the words I think I should say aren't there. "Well, I just mean…you know…her being your _girlfriend_ and all. What was that saying? Don't go to bed angry at each other or something?"

Edward laughs softly, placing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But…Tanya's not my girlfriend. We're not back together, regardless of what she may say or think." He's looks annoyed.

Again, I almost choke on my own spit and a sudden rush of blood to my heart erupts. "Oh…" Shortly after that lame reply, I panic, so I start walking again—faster this time. Why is my heart pounding so loudly in my ears?

"Bella, wait! Slow down. You might hurt yourself!" I feel his hand brush my forearm. "What's the rush?" he smiles.

"I'm not rushing," I shrug. But I am. My feet are digging into the sand making it harder to walk in my flip flops because I'm scooping spoonfuls of sand every time I lift them. Edward must have noticed because he's smirking at me. I roll my eyes at him. "So, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why aren't you after Tanya? Just because she's not your girlfriend anymore doesn't mean you shouldn't go after her."

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine," he smiles back.

"Answer what?" I tilt my head, confused.

"Did you _want_ me to go after her?"

"Huh?" His question catches me off guard. I forgot I asked him that question only minutes ago. I'm having a short-term memory span. All I can focus on is the loud thumping in my head that's coming from my chest.

"Well…did you?" he folds his arms with a look in his eyes as if he already knows the truth. Am I really so transparent?

I try to act as cool as possible and shrug. "I don't know, it's—whatever."

The gorgeous actor laughs once more, shaking his head at my pathetic reply. "Really, Bella?" he eyes me. "It's…whatever?"

I ball my fists. And in that moment something inside me explodes. "Okay, fine! No, I don't want you to go after her! What the hell is she doing here anyway? Every time she's near you, it makes my skin crawl and I can't stand how she's always throwing herself at you! And why did she have to be so beautiful? I know I'll never be like her in all my…simplistic ways. All this…" I tugged at my clothes, "…all this is Alice. This isn't me. I would look like a _mess _without her. And you…" I gave him an exasperated look.

"Me?" he points at himself like I'm accusing him of a horrible crime. "What _about me_?"

"…You're…you're beyond marvelous. You're all I think about. When I wake up in the morning, when I go to bed at night—I know it sounds stupid and cliché but it's true. It hurts when I'm not with you and even more so when you're with _her_. I can't stand the way it makes me feel. I feel like I can't breathe half the time." The tears are already trickling down my cheeks. I suddenly feel tired and weak. "I've never loved anyone like you before and—"

The next thing I know I'm hushed quietly by his lips with his big, soft hands cupped around my face. My eyes fly wide open and my body goes stiff as a board from the shock of his actions. But the more Edward kisses me, the more I begin to relax in his arms. He pulls me closer and deepens our kiss—giving him access into my mouth, as soon as let myself return his affections. My whole body is tingling and I yearn for him that much more. I hold him tighter, not wanting to let go in case I'm hallucinating because of the alcohol in me. Eventually we have to break apart for air, but Edward continues butterfly kisses on my cheek and neck that make me giggle.

"So you love me, huh?" he asks with the biggest smirk I'd ever seen on anyone. I swallow the lump in my throat, feeling even more embarrassed than before. It finally hits me how I really did just confess all of that to him. I bury my face in his shoulder. I can't look at him right now and my head is starting to spin again. I can feel Edward quietly laughing against me.

He kisses my hair and gives me a tight squeeze. "What about Jacob?"

"What about him?" I say into his shirt. His smell is intoxicating.

"I thought you said you loved him, too?" he asks, pulling me away from him so he can see my face. I was so comfortable taking in his scent that I wish he hadn't done that.

I smile, chuckling. "I do love him—Jake's my best friend. And now that he's finally found himself a girlfriend back home, I won't have to worry about him as much."

"Oh…" his face softens with a sigh relief. "And this whole time…"

"This whole time, what?" It's now my turn to start asking the questions.

"Well," he tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "just like you thought I was with Tanya, I thought you were with Jacob. And you know," he lowers his head, "…it hurt me just as much to see you with him."

"What?" This is hard to wrap my head around as it's all news to me. It has to be the alcohol. This whole thing is a dream—I'm sure of it!

"Ever since he arrived that night, the way you looked at him and how excited you were that he was here…it almost killed me," he chuckles in a scoffing way. "And every time I saw you two together, you looked like you really cared for each other. So when you told me you loved him, I thought I lost my chance. And you seemed happy with him, and your happiness wasn't something I wanted to get in the way of. When Tanya arrived and you and I began to drift apart…I was miserable."

"You, too?" I ask quietly frowning at all those days I kept myself locked in my room, buried in my books trying to forget about him.

"I wasn't sure if you and Jacob were official. Emmett tried to get me to go out and do things with him to get my mind off my troubles and it worked for a bit, but then I saw you guys at the restaurant and—"

"Wait…is that what you were upset about?" I remember spying on their conversation and the look on Edward's face, how frustrated his features were. I had no idea it was because of a personal matter and surely would never have guessed it was about me!

"Don't you notice how upset I always am when I see you around with Jacob?" he half-smiles at my poor observation.

"Well, no…I…" I shrug again. "I mean, I could tell you're irritated sometimes but I just figured it was because of the way Jacob can be so boisterous and cocky at times."

Edward laughs. "Yeah, well…that, too. I was also confused when he had _me_ go after you just now, but I guess it finally makes sense. I didn't want to step on any toes."

"So…you like me…back?" I ask, blushing in the pale moonlight. His eyes are sparkling green as he smiles at me. Before he can answer, our attention is drawn to a faint whistling in the distance.

"What is that?" he wonders.

"It's Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"They're probably getting ready to leave. We should head back." In Forks, when he and I used to hike around the mountains and forest, Jacob would always whistle really loud in case I couldn't find him when he knew I was looking for him. He has a tendency to wander off by himself. And sometimes it was to get my attention, which he is most likely doing now.

Edward smiles his perfect godlike smile at me and grabs my hand. "Shall we?"

I nod, smiling from ear to ear as we take our time walking back to our friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And there you have it, folks! Finally! Still lots of other surprises along the way. I also described James the way he is in the books, not the movie. Not a fan of the long hair. Since he also doesn't have a last name, I figured Nomad suit him well since they were nomad vampires, haha. Hope you liked it!

_**Please review!**_


	21. Special Sunday

**Author's Note: **I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21: Special Sunday<strong>

I wake up staring at the ceiling with butterflies still in my stomach. Everything last night has to be a dream. Edward, in his right mind, would never have kissed me. Maybe he was a lot drunker than I was and with his beer goggles thought I was Tanya? No…that can't be right. I shake the assumption away. Not after the things he told me about her and how he really felt about me could he think that. He also shared my misery.

Finally sitting up, I'm met with a throbbing pain pulsating from my temples. I cringe at the feeling and cower back down into my pillow. Nope…definitely not. Edward can't possibly have been drunker than me. I groan, not wanting to move to keep my head still from the thoughts of drinking like a super lush last night. What was I _thinking_? Or maybe that's the problem—I wasn't really thinking? Stupid Jacob, too! Today is Sunday so only half of the cast are scheduled to work. Edward says he has a few errands to run since he finally got a break, but wants to meet up later in the afternoon for lunch and I agreed.

"Bella? Bella, open up," I hear Alice's voice and her quick little, annoying taps on my door.

"Come back later," I groan again into my pillow. "Let me feel like death in peace!"

Without my permission, she opens the door and waltzes right in. "Stop being so overdramatic," she says to me. "I drank more than you and I'm perfectly fine this morning."

"That's because you threw up everything you ate last night," I grumble. I think the whole neighborhood heard Alice dispensing everything she could when we got home. She shoved everyone out of her way for the nearest bathroom, Jasper right behind her in case she didn't make it.

"Here. Drink this." She sits down on the edge of my bed.

I slowly turn my gaze to her and see her holding a glass full of brownish liquid at me. "What is that?" I almost want to throw up since it reminds me of beer. The thought of alcohol makes every inch of my insides queasy. I placed my small trash can next to my bed last night in case I didn't sprint fast enough to the bathroom. Knowing me, even if I have plenty of time to make it, I'd almost certainly stumble into something on my journey preventing me access to the toilet on time.

"This is…wait for it…apple juice!" she answers with a smile. I didn't understand how cheery she can be this early in the day.

"Apple—huh?"

"Apple juice…with ice," the Hobbit repeats. "Down this and you'll feel better in no time." She smiles again, egging me to take the glass from her.

I'm very skeptical that this drink for kindergarteners will actually work. But at this point I'm willing to drink dirt if it will help. I make a face due to my hangover as I sit up and chug the juice down like we were in a beer pong match. My throat hurts from the cold liquid but it also feels soothing at the same time. "So how long does it take for this to actually work?"

"Not too long. But you can't stay in bed all day. Today's supposed to finally be sunny. Let's go do something! Want to have a picnic for lunch? Jasper will be meeting with his booking agent and taking some scenic pictures so I'm free for a few hours."

On any given day I would definitely do something with Alice. We haven't spent a lot of time together since Jacob's been here and today Jacob wants to venture out on his own along the countryside before he leaves tomorrow. He promised Renesmee he'd take pictures of Volterra so she can see the different aspects of this place. He's already taken plenty of pictures with us so that's all squared away. And so, he isn't the reason why I'm hesitating to spend time with my quirky little friend. It's because of Edward and the plans we've already made.

When Edward and I got back to our friends last night at the beach, we pretended nothing happened. Alice and Jacob both eyed us suspiciously, of course, but it was hard for them to concentrate on any one thing for too long since the alcohol gave most of us the attention span of a peanut. We agreed to keep things between us quiet for the meantime until we figure out what this thing is and most importantly, if it's something we both really want. Clearly after the events of what happened, the attraction between us is definitely there. But we want to take things slow and he knows I'm afraid of how Tanya is going to react. She's the last person in the universe who I want to inform.

"Well?" Alice is still waiting for my answer. "Picnic? Yes or no?"

"Umm…actually, I don't think I can do a picnic with you today, Alice."

She shakes her head, dismissing my reply. "Oh, don't worry about it. You'll be fine before lunchtime. The apple juice should help keep down food. Just go shower and get dressed. Let's go to that café around the corner for breakfast!"

I sigh. She didn't understand what I meant. Mostly because I wasn't clear about what I meant. "Breakfast sounds great," I nod. And it did because as soon as my ears pick up on the mention of food, my stomach starts growling for sustenance. I get up and look for a clean towel. I didn't have to worry about what to wear because I know she already has something picked out for me, as usual.

"Great! We can discuss what we want to bring to our picnic over breakfast." Alice is walking around my room examining my stuff and cringing at some of the décor and trinkets I have lying around. She's never really spent that much time in here and I'm sure if she had it her way, she'd burn everything first then renovate my entire room from head to toe.

After grabbing a clean towel, I turn to her. "Alice…about the picnic…" I have to tell her somehow even if I break my promise to Edward. Remember, I'm a bad liar.

"Yeah?" She replies, still focused on whatever catches her curiosity around the space she's in.

"It's not that I _don't_ want to have lunch with you, I would _love_ to have lunch with you! …It's just that…I _can't_," I cringe, waiting for her reaction. I open my eyes one at a time to see how well she's taking my rejection after a few seconds of silence. I imagine her to have such a disappointed look on her face but she doesn't. Instead, she has a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"And why not? Do you have _plans_ today with someone else already?" Aside from the suspicious look she's giving me, a tiny smirk surfaces. I hate how intimidated she can make me feel in an instant. Trying to lie now would definitely not help my case.

I turn red faster than you can say 'tomato.' "Well, yeah…sort of." I look away because I know I'm in the hot seat now. I quickly grab my bathrobe, a new bra and panties and march to my bathroom. Alice won't let me close the door until I'm actually ready to jump into the tub to drown myself before she can interrogate me any further. I'm still adjusting the temperature of the water and for some reason it takes longer to warm up today than normal. Or so at least I thought.

Alice is observing me, leaning against the doorway with her arms folded in front of her. "Hmm…well, since Jacob is out roaming Volterra by himself, it can't be him whom you have plans with. So, who's the next possible candidate with a day off today…?" The annoying pixie-haired fashion designer contemplates on the idea. It's obvious she already knows who it was. She just wants me to sweat.

"Oh, stop it, Alice," I casually roll my eyes. "You know who it is."

"What?" she looks at me confused. "And how would _I_ _know_?"

I shake my head. She really wasn't going to make this easy for me. "Edward, okay! Edward. Your brother. The actor. The one with the green eyes? There? Are you happy?" I shove her out the door so I can take my shower in private. Before I can fully close it on her and finally get some peace of mind, she sticks her foot in the doorway. She's quick, this tiny one.

"Where are you two going?" her eyes lit up. She's trying to stick her head inside the small opening in the doorway but I refuse to grant her access.

"I—I don't know?" I shrug, still trying to shut the door on her. "Can we talk about this later? I feel gross from last night and want to shower."

"Fine. We'll talk about it over breakfast. Skip no details." She nods as if we've made some sort of an agreement and leaves me to get cleaned and ready for the day. I sigh against the door knowing Alice will be hanging on my every word. And I didn't even know what to tell her!

At the café, the waiter sits us outside and I let Alice order our breakfast. When we finally get our coffee we both take a moment to enjoy it. The taste of caffeine in my system makes me smile. Italians really know how to make their coffees. Even Alice looks like she is in heaven when I glance at her. Since our walk here I barely feel my hangover as well. I guess apple juice did work. Who knew? Looking around the quiet streets and soaking in the sun makes me glad we decided to eat out. Taking a moment to enjoy the scenery truly made Volterra beautiful. The landscape is mixed with old architecture brought into the modern age. And it's days like this that reminds me why Aro loves this place so much.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" smiles Alice. I almost forget my company as I got lost in admiring the scenery, and it looks like so did she.

Alice takes another sip of her coffee then straightens the napkin on her lap. "So, you and my brother are going on a date this afternoon?" I can see her trying to suppress a smile. She appears more excited about this afternoon than I am—but not that I'm not excited myself. As a matter of fact, I am ecstatic about it! Alice's just always giddier about things than I was.

"Well, no," I shrug at her question. "I mean, I don't know? I don't think it's a date? We're just having lunch."

"Yeah, but _alone_," she grins widely. She doesn't realize she's leaning into the table until the waiter comes back to place our food in front of us. "Grazie," she smiles politely at him. The waiter slightly bows his head with a smile in return. I look at Alice then back at the waiter. He looks fairly young with wispy brown hair, brown eyes, and a dimple in his left cheek. He clears his throat and finally walks away—smitten already—to attend to another table. I just stare at Alice. "What?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she looks at me strangely. She takes her butter knife and spreads some jam on her toast.

"You and your siblings always have this…dazzling affect on people. You're probably used to it so you don't notice it all time, but whenever you or your brothers are in a room, the whole place focuses on you. Like that waiter for example. I practically had to wipe the drool off his shirt."

She briefly glances in his direction and surprise, surprise…he's still staring at her from where he is standing with his waiter buddies. She smirks a little like it's no big deal and shrugs, still focused on spreading the jam evenly on her toast. "He's probably like eighteen or something and I have my wonderful Jasper. And _hey_!" she stops what she's doing and looks up at me. "Stop changing the subject!"

I was really hoping we could prolong talking about me and Edward but apparently, it's too late now. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned her brothers? I smile at her while mentally kicking myself. "I already told you it's just lunch. I don't even know where we're going yet."

"Have you heard from him today?"

"No…not yet. He says he has a few things to take care of this morning."

"Hmm…really…" she says to herself.

"What does that mean?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing. I've just never known Edward to…shop. He can be buying our mother a souvenir of some sort to send to her to…wherever she currently is."

"Souvenir?" I assume that with their mother being such a jetsetter and also a well-known fashion designer, she would have been here plenty of times before. I can't understand why she would want a souvenir.

"Yeah, well, she always makes us send her things wherever _we_ are. Makes it more personal, she says, because it's coming from us and she doesn't see us as often as she would like."

"What have _you_ gotten her?"

Alice starts laughing. "_Nothing_ like my brothers. I always get her fabric from whatever store I find nearby. At least I know it's something she can actually use. On one of Edward's trips a few years ago he got her an antique lamp that she absolutely adores. It still sits in her designing room back home. I couldn't believe he upstaged me!" she shakes her head, cutting into her breakfast sausage.

I had to smile. Alice never likes to be upstaged by anyone. "I wonder what Edward's doing?" I absentmindedly say aloud. Without realizing it, I prop my elbow on the table, my chin in my palm. Clearly I'm daydreaming about my handsome Adonis. The kiss we shared suddenly enters my thoughts and I am lost.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" Alice waves her hand in front me of me. I sit back in my chair, placing my hands on my lap, blinking back to reality…and blushing. I have no idea how long I was lost in my own little world but Alice is still observing me. She sits back in her chair, smirking at my behavior.

"What?"

"You're smitten, aren't you?" her smirk grows wider.

"What?" I exclaim as if the thought is beyond ludicrous, which it isn't. Who wouldn't be smitten by _him_? My face begins to blush begrudgingly against my will. My little observant friend chuckles softly at my bright red cheeks. I think my entire body is the color of a tomato. I take a large sip of water to quench my parched throat. "It's okay, Bella," she smiles reassuringly. "I know you really like my brother. And he seems to really like you, too."

My eyes grow wide and I think I turn another shade of red, if that were possible. "Is it…that obvious?" I slouch into my seat. I mean, I know I'm pretty transparent sometimes and lusting over one of my friend's brothers is kind of…weird and new to me. My also gushing over her brother and how he is beautifully perfect in every single way probably isn't something she wants to hear. I keep my eyes on my plate the whole time and slowly look up to meet her reaction.

Alice is still smiling behind her dark sunglasses when it seems we have made eye contact.

"Yes…somewhat," she tries to ease the embarrassing state I'm in. "Well, okay, yes—it's pretty obvious! It's like your whole demeanor changes, but so does his."

"What do you mean?" I'm very curious on her observant eye toward her brother.

"Edward's always been a people person who gets along with _everyone_. He can be charming, humorous, out-going, very versed in different subject matters from the last office box hit to politics, blah, blah…" she says, using her hands for effect. "But once _you_ enter the room, he goes completely quiet. He becomes more reserved. I'm sure you've noticed it."

_Me?_ Notice Edward's cool demeanor around me? I thought he was always like that. "No…not really."

"Well, he does," she smirks again. "Rarely do I see him act like that around anyone. As a matter of fact, I don't think he's _ever_ acted like that around anyone." She pauses her sausage cutting to think of a time where she's witnessed this strange behavior of her brother's and shakes her head. "Yeah, no. I don't think so." And continues with her breakfast.

I swallow nervously, playing with my hash brown I've barely touched. "So, umm…has he…ever talked about me?" I peek in her direction through my lashes. Alice finally takes off her sunglasses and folds them on the table next to her phone.

"Not in great detail. He's commented on how I have a very _interesting_ friend." The smirk on her lips return. "Whether or not he talks about you with a few or a million words, the way he feels about you says it on his face—especially the way he acts around you. Trust me, I _know_ my brothers. Emmett is the more playful, out-going, jock-of-the-school type. You should have seen him when he first met Rosalie. Every guy in school was drooling over her, most of all, Emmett. He's a pretty confident guy around women since he has the same affect on them, but with Rose…he was just a blubbering idiot." She and I both laugh. I'm sure it wasn't hard for Rosalie to fall for Emmett though, not with his boyish charms and dimples.

"She's so…intimidating," I say quietly. "I don't think she likes me very much." I slink a little further down into my seat. Just the thought of her makes my palms sweat nervously.

Alice shakes her head, telling me to dismiss the idea. "She's like that with everyone, I've told you. Once you've warmed up to her, she's actually not _all_ that bad. Bossy and demanding—yes," she nods, chuckling, "But she can't help it. Her and Jasper come from a well-to-do family and being the way she is…well, I think it's all she knows."

"Jasper's not like that," I point out. He's far from it. Jasper is friendlier, quieter, and more reserved than his sister. He's also polite and a gentleman. Between him and Rosalie, Jasper seems like the one that got pushed around by the other—a lot. The two siblings also being twins are still mindboggling.

"You're right, he's not," she agrees. "They just have very different personalities, I guess." She shrugs and takes a sip of her coffee.

I do the same and casually place it back on the little saucer it was brought out on. "You're not intimidated by her?" I don't think I've ever seen Alice back down to anyone—even in her small stature—but Rosalie could be the exception. It makes me wonder if it took a while for them to get along as well.

"Oh, no. Never. Rose and I got along perfectly! Right from the get-go." She's kidding? "She knew I was an up and coming designer at the time and with her love for fashion, our friendship blossomed right away," she further explains. "I designed some of her outfits to the events and galas her family holds annually and that's where I met Jasper. He was the photographer at one of their parent's charity events."

"And it was love at first sight, right?" I smirk at her.

She smiles on the idea and nods. "Yeah…it was." My over-the-top smitten friend sighs. Contemplating whether or not to break her from her lovey-dovey daydream about her boyfriend, I clear my throat. She shakes herself back to reality and continues her meal. Briefly glancing at me, she furrows her eyebrows. "Bella. You've hardly eaten. Are you not hungry?"

"I thought I was…but I think I just really wanted coffee," I shrug. My thoughts of Edward are too distracting for me to eat. Alice sighs again and doesn't say anything. She's almost done with her meal. The same young waiter ogling her earlier returns and refills her cup. I shake my head, politely waving him off since I didn't want more caffeine making me jittery all morning given how nervous I am about this afternoon with Edward.

Alice barely notices he's here as if his presence is inconsequential. Not being given the time of day he was hoping for, he quietly stalks away. "So, what's on your mind?" she finally asks after he's gone.

"What do you mean?"

All finished with her plate, she places her silverware squarely on the table with the napkin from her lap. "Go ahead and ask me, Bella," she rolls her eyes. My eyes go wide and my jaw drops. How does she do that? I flush, my friend knowing exactly what's on my mind. "Oh, Bella. It's not hard to guess," she answers my inner question. "It's written all over your face." I guess it really _is_ hard for me to conceal my emotions. I never knew I was the type to wear my heart and everything else on my sleeve until recently. It must be something in this city's coffee. I'm sure of it.

"Can you tell me a little about Edward?" I ask like a shy little girl, fidgeting with my hands under the table.

With my question out in the open, she finally looks pleased. Only she can coax things like that out of me. "Yes, I can—so you have a better understanding of him." Wow, I had no idea she was so willing to open the personal file on her brother. But what she says makes me a little uneasy in my shoulders for some strange reason. A better understanding of him? What does she mean by that? "Before I begin, you have to promise me that some of the things I am about to tell you _cannot_ repeat back to Edward. I know my brother would not appreciate—in fact, he might be furious at me–for talking to you about his past."

"Of course," I nod immediately. I'm beginning to get more curious by the second. What kind of past did Edward have? Surely it wasn't too bad…or was it? My hands start to sweat from the anticipation and I fiddle with my hands even more.

"Edward wasn't always this way…" she begins. "He was a good kid at heart—well, he still is—did as he was told by our parents, intelligent, got good grades…and so on—but didn't really have any friends. He got bullied because he was smaller than the rest of the boys in his class and easier to pick on. He had a later growth spurt than most kids his age, although he was still fairly young."

"How…old was he?" my heart sinks. Poor little Edward. I can picture him as a kid surrounded by other kids who are the size of The Hulk, pushing him every which way, taking his lunch money and Edward crying and shouting for them to stop and no one coming to his rescue. Poor thing.

"We were still in grade school so I would say around nine? Fourth grade. Emmett was already in middle school so he wasn't able to defend him. He had no idea what was going on and Edward made me promise not tell him or our parents. He'd come home with bruises that he was able to hide from our parents, which I still don't know how he managed to do. He was more of a loner back then, too, always locking himself up in his room away from the world."

"Did your parents worry?"

Alice nods. "Oh, of course. They were concerned. My siblings and I had a pretty good upbringing; going to the finest schools, getting cool cars and gadgets…but during that time Edward was the only child of theirs who didn't seem to be enjoying his youth. When fifth grade came around, Edward started to change…" She frowns, thinking back on their childhood.

"Changed? How?" I ask quietly. My muscles start to tense at Alice's solemn look.

The waiter comes back to give us our check. She doesn't even look at the bill and just gives him her card. Alice never lets me pay for anything, which is annoying. I usually have to distract her to even see how much the bill is for. After he leaves again, she continues. "Well, when he finally got that growth spurt he was looking for…I don't know…something in him changed. He got meaner toward other kids and by middle school he was always getting into fights. He was almost expelled once for giving some kid a bloody nose. There'd be times when he didn't come home, too. Emmett can be pretty intimidating but Edward never backed down so even he couldn't do anything about his behavior. My parents also considered a physiatrist and boarding school."

I listen quietly in shock. It's hard to imagine Edward as this tough, bad boy who was such a troublemaker in his youth. Looking at him now with his cool reserve, charming smile, and sweet voice and piercing green eyes, one would think he was a complete angel growing up. "So how did he turn his troubled youth around?"

"The theater and music," she finally smiles again. "Our parents took us to a play and Edward was so mesmerized by the costumes—we all were—and the different characters that were being played by one actor, that he wanted to try his hand in acting. To be someone_ not_ himself. I knew he wasn't happy with the way he was becoming and acting was a form of release for him. It was therapeutic almost. He was casted in almost every play in high school and Edward was so good in the roles he played that it was always a packed house whenever he performed. I guess you can say acting is the one passion he has that turned his troubled youth around. Besides acting he also got into sports to release any pent up energy he had when he wasn't acting. He figured it would keep him out of trouble as well. That's how he turned into the confident and sometimes cocky, composed person you see now." She rolls her eyes. I think she can only advertise her brother in a good light for so long.

Acting and sports—as I saw during the softball game—he is very good at. Alice's story makes me want to jump up and embrace him tightly, kissing him all over for the proud feeling I have of him overcoming the kind of person he didn't want to become and potentially going down a path that could have brought him to a dark place. "That's really great," is all I can say, trying to suppress a full-blown smile.

"My parents were relieved themselves, trust me," she rolls her eyes again. "We're all very proud of Edward. He didn't have it easy but I'm glad Edward is still the sweet, bossy brother I know."

"Alice…why exactly are you telling me all this?" I realize it's a lot of information on her brother—and very personal. I'm not sure if Edward should be the one to tell me these things. A pang of guilt suddenly hits me. I would never want to get Alice into trouble with him for telling me something so private about his life. I feel like an intruder almost. I doubt even the media knows about this. Oh, boy, would they have a field day!

She looks guilty herself. "I know I probably shouldn't have but I though you should know. I doubt it's something Edward would be forthcoming about since he's a very private person. Or aims to be, anyway, and it's not really a time in his life he likes to revisit. I know how suffocating and over-protective he can be—trust me, I'm his sister—and I just want you to know the reason behind the way he always wants to keep you safe and away from harm. And it's not because he thinks you're a clumsy person."

"You sure about that?" I lightly scoff. _Everyone_ thinks I'm a clumsy person because I am. Judging from the way he always seems to be laughing at me whenever I almost fall on my face, I would have never guessed that Edward's over-protectiveness to keep me safe is because of his past and the urge to want protect everyone he can. He should have just been a Superhero rather than an actor if that's the case. "My case is different though, Alice. I'm not being picked on or bullied. I really am just a clumsy person by nature and he can't protect me from myself or every little inanimate thing."

"Regardless, it's all the same to him," she shrugs. "He really likes you…you know." The smirk is back.

My face turns the color of a tomato again. I shake my head. "We're just friends, Alice." I want to tell her about the kiss but I promised Edward I wouldn't say anything to her—at least not yet. He knows if Alice finds out, she'll be grilling the both of us within seconds.

"When I first heard the encounter between you and my brother at Café Twilight, and the weird affect you had on him, I knew the two of you just had to get together somehow," her eyes beam with giddiness. "When Aro called me to work for him as the stylist for the movie and also finding out he was your uncle, I knew the fates had answered my prayers!"

"Oh, Alice," I shake my head, laughing softly. I didn't know what a conspirator she could be. She also reveals that every chance he and I could be alone together she'd make it happen, hence those times she tried to bail out on me. Even Jasper was in on it.

"But—I didn't want to interfere with your natural connection with each other. I want the both of you to take those next steps with each other on your own." Alice suddenly frowns.

"What is it?" I wonder at the change in her features.

My friend gives me a sympathetic look. "I know how you'd been crying, Bella, and how hurt you were when Tanya showed up on set that day. My heart broke and I though you and Edward would never get the chance you deserve. Trust me, Edward had been sulking behind the scenes. It was evident he was miserable and even more miserable whenever Tanya was around, trying to drag him to places to get in good with the media. He just didn't seem like himself. Sure he was good at putting up a front when it called for it, but in his eyes…he seemed lifeless."

I scoff and laugh. Edward did tell me he was miserable during the times we didn't talk to each other but it couldn't have been that bad for him? "Oh, c'mon, Alice. You're totally exaggerating!" Ms. Observant in front of me is right on the nose about me crying and I appreciated her for allowing me the time to deal with my emotions in my own way. However, I can't fathom Edward being in such a depressing mood over someone like me. There's a lot about myself I'm only now discovering on this trip—all because of one man. A very _handsome_ young man, if I do say so myself. Alice's face still looks very serious when my thoughts bring me back to the present. She almost appears to be mad at me. "What?" What did I do now?

"Bella, seriously!" she snaps at me. "Why can't you see how beautiful you are?" What? Where did _that_ come from? I blink at her a few times. Silent. "The clothes I put you in accentuate your beauty. You wear the clothes. The clothes _don't wear _you. How many times do I have to tell you that? And stop comparing yourself to Tanya," she eyes me. I was going to open my mouth when she holds her hand up to stop me. I zip my lip back up. "I know you do, Bella, so don't try to tell me you don't. That woman has issues. Edward no longer has any interest in her whatsoever. What you see between them is all Tanya's doing. Edward's only tolerating her to avoid some kind of overdramatic performance from her that will give him—and us, his family—a bigger headache."

"Oh…"

"And Rosalie hates having to clean up the mess she makes when Edward is involved."

I think on the things she tells me. "So…you think Edward really likes me?" I ask hesitantly, which is more my own self asking if it was true. I did blatantly admit I loved him.

There goes the roll of the eyes again. "Yes, Bella! And the way he kissed you last night…that was definitely very passionate."

"What?" I lean into the table bug-eyed and flushed. "How did you…but I didn't…" How did Alice know that Edward and I kissed last night? Was she spying on us? My heart rate picks up again. How embarrassing!

"I didn't mean to spy on you," she says as if she's read my thoughts again. "I wanted to make sure you were okay so I stomped after Edward. I couldn't walk very fast—or very straight, if I remember correctly—so Jasper came with me. By the time we finally caught up to you guys, your lips were locked and I wanted to scream for joy but Jasper put his hand over my mouth and carried me away." She didn't seem very fond of that particular memory but I silently thanked Jasper for what he did. Her confession also eases the tension I feel in my shoulders now that I didn't have to hide that little secret from her because, again, I'm bad at lying. "I can't wait to see what he has in store for you later!" she squeals. I'm not sure what she means but I assume our lunch date. The thought of it excites me, too.

After Alice signs the bill, we walk to the familiar shops around the blocks near Aro's villa to kill time before I meet up with Edward and do a little credit card damage. _Her _credit card, to be exact. The problem about shopping with Alice is if I see something I like as far as clothing and shoes go, and she thinks it'll suit me well, it's automatically mine. I feel like she's my boyfriend sometimes because she rarely gives me a voice when it comes to something I want to buy for myself. Edward may have a little competition.

"Oh, Bella look at this dress!" she drapes it in front of me, examining how it would look actually worn. "Try it on," she nods with a smile and practically pushes me into the dressing room before I can make my protest. Inside the small space, I sigh. I was tired of trying on all these dresses and having to model them for her to see if she'll approve or not. Alice is definitely in boyfriend mode on me. As I unzip my pants, my phone vibrates in the back pocket, startling me, causing me to fall sideways against the wall with a very ungraceful _thud_.

"Bella? You okay in there?" I hear her ask.

"Yeah! I'm fine," I try to reassure her, embarrassed. I fish for my phone before it causes anymore damage to my limbs. I answer the persistent ringing as I rub the elbow with my other hand that hit against the wall.

"_Bella?"_

It's Edward! I blush immediately. I'm glad our conversation is over the phone so he can't see the effect he has on me.

"Hi…" I say nervously.

"_I'm almost done with my errands. What are you up to?"_ he asks casually.

"I'm with Alice…shopping." I roll my eyes.

He laughs softly. Why does he sound even sexier over the phone? _"I'd be surprised if you weren't. I don't want to intrude on your time with my sister but…we did have plans." _I can tell he's grinning on the other line, which in return makes me have the goofiest smile ever seen on my face.

"Yes, I remember," I respond shyly. "And I've told Alice we were going to have lunch this afternoon."

"_Good. Tell her to have you back home in twenty minutes. I'll see you guys there."_

We say our good-byes and hang up. For the life of me I can't get this goofy grin plastered across my face to leave. Talking to him and remembering the kiss we shared just hours ago sends me back to cloud nine. I hurriedly strip out of my clothes and try on this floral satin dress Alice gave me. The sooner she sees it and buys it—because I know she will, whether I want her to or not—the sooner we can get back home so I can see my gorgeous green-eyed Adonis!

"Bella, it is perfect!" she squeals then looks down at my feet. "Good. Your shoes already match so we don't have to find you a new pair. Come." She signals for me to follow her.

"Let me change back into my clothes first." I turn to enter the dressing room again when she stops me and rips the price tag off and throws it over her shoulder. "Alice, what are you doing?" I look at her in shock. Did she expect me to run out of the store with this? I was no Winona Ryder or a sprinter. I'd probably fall flat on my face before I even make it down the first aisle of dresses and skirts.

"It's been paid for. Let's go," she replies casually.

"Wait, what?" I have to try to understand what she says. Did she say what I _think_ she said?

She rolls her eyes at me for the millionth time today and it wasn't even noon yet. The Hobbit stops in her tracks and sighs. "I paid for it while you were in there. Here," she gives me one of the store's shopping bags. "Throw your clothes in there and let's go. I'm tired and you have your date with Edward."

That's right! How on earth did I forget when I only heard his voice only minutes ago? I scramble back to the dressing room and throw my things in the bag while Alice waits by the door. As soon as she sees me jogging toward her, she opens the door to exit. "Thank you! Have a wonderful day!" the woman at the counter calls after us.

Any other day I would argue with Alice a little more on her extravagant spending on my personal attire but I've been itching to see Edward so heading home without a fuss on my newly acquired dress I was happy to keep in check. I guess Alice wants me to wear something nice for later. The strange thing is that she usually prefers to put me in something she's designed when I go out. Another thing dawns on me. Was this really going to be _date_ with Edward? He sounds just excited about it as I am. But I'm also nervous, anxious, and giddy with the thought of finally being alone again with him.

"Thanks again for the dress, Alice," I hug her as we enter the house. The way the dress feels against my skin is nice and cool and it makes me feel sexy. I hope Edward likes it.

"My pleasure," she hugs me back. "But don't thank me just yet." A sly smile graces her lips. What's this little pixie chick up to?

We make our way in the dark house to the kitchen. None of the lights are on since the enormous windows around us allow natural light to spill into the different rooms. The house seems eerily quiet for a Sunday and I start to wonder where everyone else is today. It didn't seem Edward's home yet either, which is a little disappointing. Alice continues down the hallway to the kitchen carrying most of our shopping bags, which is also very weird to me. Why is she going into the kitchen? Is she hungry again? I thought she said she's tired?

"Alice?" I call out to her a little confused. She ignores me and keeps walking. There's nothing I can do but continue to follow her. Suddenly, she quickly disappears around the corner. What the heck is up with this girl? As soon as I turn the corner to the kitchen, all the lights suddenly turn on and streamers and different little confetti things are thrown at me. Party horns also fill my ears. I finally get my visual orientation back and see Alice, Edward, Jacob, even Aro and everyone else standing in various places the around the kitchen wearing party hats.

"SURPRISE!" they say loudly. "Happy birthday!"

Oh, crap. Today is my birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> How'd you like it? Bella forgetting her own birthday? Didn't see that one coming did you? Hope you enjoyed a little background into Edward's childhood. That was fun.

**_Please review!_ **


	22. Bella's Day

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to get this story finished as soon as I can. Hope you're still enjoying it!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22: Bella's Day<strong>

I am shocked and speechless at this wonderful surprise that I didn't see coming. I normally hate surprises but this one I can overlook. The cast, my uncle, Jacob—practically everyone—even most of the crew who I have become friends with—are here in the villa. No wonder Alice was acting so strangely when we set foot inside the door. And why I'm currently in this dress right now, courtesy of my devious little friend. With all the recent events, I completely forgot about my own birthday—not that I'm always thrilled to celebrate it because it's always been a simple day for me.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice squeezes me into a hug, momentarily shaking me out of my daze. "It was so hard to keep this secret from you and I'm glad you said 'no' to our picnic, otherwise I would have had to improvise," she whispers with a grin. I half-smile back at her, trying to soak it all in.

Not wanting to be rude about the set up, I hug her back tightly. "Thank you, Alice. You never cease to amaze _or_ surprise me."

She holds my shoulders at arms length. "Oh, no. Although I would love to take the credit—this wasn't_ my_ idea." Her eyes are gleaming.

"What?" I tilt my head to the side, not quite understanding what she means.

Before I can get her to further explain, Aro approaches me. Alice glides out of the way. "My dear Isabella, happy birthday my beautiful niece," he hugs me then kisses me on both cheeks. "I am so happy you are here. I hate missing special occasions like this. You are like a daughter to me and I want to be there for every celebration and milestone you make." He gently rubs my arm.

A small lump forms in my throat. I really do love my uncle, although I rarely tell him so. He's always taken such good care of me whenever I'm in his care and I'm grateful that he still takes time out of his busy schedule to be there for me when I need him. "Thank you, uncle Aro." I also hug him tightly, holding back the tears prickling in the corner of my eyes. He rubs my back with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Bells!" I hear Jacob's happy and amused voice. It's Aro's turn to step to the side. It appears people are in some sort of line, scattered around the room waiting for their own chance to greet me. "Another year older," he says, putting a party hat on my head then hugging me, "What are you now? Like forty?" I scowl at him, hitting him playfully on the arm. He laughs. "Happy twenty-third birthday, best friend. I'm glad I could be here for it." He says more sincerely, giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jake." I smile back. "Glad you could be here for it, too. I think I'd miss you more if you weren't." That lump in my throat returns as I try to breath from the overwhelming surprise.

"Overwhelming, huh?" he says. I nod. "You never really celebrate your birthday, not like this anyway, but you deserve it. You deserve the best, Bells."

"Did you do this?" I ask, trying to steady my voice. Jacob smirks at me then looks behind him toward the crowd. I follow his gaze to the back. Standing in the corner, leaning against the counter with his hands in his pocket, stands Edward. He gives me a shy smile and holds his hand up briefly to say hello. He's not scattered around me like the others. He almost looks like a fly on the wall, trying to stay out of everyone's way.

"I think he's trying to save to best for last," Jacob whispers with a snicker. I blush immediately. I hold Edward's gaze, his soft green eyes staring into shocked brown ones. He looks away after a while and rubs the back of his neck. His smirk grows a little more as he diverts his eyes to the floor, looking slightly embarrassed himself.

More party-goers greet me and hug me. I stay in place because everyone is coming at me like rush hour traffic. Emmett picks me up off the floor for a bear hug, laughing. To my surprise, even Rosalie greets me without any sort of irritation in her voice. There are so many people hugging and talking to me that their faces begin to blur. I automatically hug whoever is around me, saying 'thank you' over and over again, and smiling to seem sincere. Edward's still plastered in the corner in the same pose observing me, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. When the crowd finally disperses into their own conversations it was as if they opened a pathway between me and the man responsible for this day.

My legs feel like Jell-O. I can't move nor do I try for fear of falling on my face and making a scene so early in the afternoon. And this short dress would make that incident even more embarrassing. The nervous look on my face practically says it all as Edward saunters in my direction. I swallow the nervousness lump in my throat and suddenly my mouth goes dry. "Happy birthday, Bella," he says in a quiet, almost sexy-like voice. Well, sexy to me, anyway. His voice alone sends a tingling sensation throughout my body.

I swallow again and grin. Because I'm in flats I almost feel shorter than Alice looking upward at him. "Thank you," I say quietly back. "Did you…do all this?" I glance around the room. No one seems to be paying attention to us.

He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck again. It's cute how nervous he is. "It's no big deal, I'm just happy you like it." I want to grab this man and kiss him like a crazy woman in lust. The party hat he's also wearing on his head like many of the guests is adorable. Sexy almost. My thoughts are running away with me again. I restrain my arms in an awkward fold in front of me to keep them still, more so, to distract me. Edward is the first to lock eyes again. "Am I also allowed to give you a hug?"

His words send another shade of red to my face. I nod hesitantly. There's an amused look in his eyes as he reaches over for a slow embrace, enveloping me in his arms. He smells of sweet cologne and Edward. I discreetly take in his scent, briefly closing my eyes with my cheek resting softly on his chest. He's wearing a pale short-sleeve, gray button down shirt. The first two buttons are undone showing his chest hair. My tense, nervous muscles begin relax as I hug him back; my hands sprawled against his shoulder blades. I can almost feel every muscle on his toned body flexing. His heart is beating nervously in his chest as is mine. "Thank you," I whisper.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Swan," he murmurs near my ear, his breath tickling me, sending more tingling sensations all over me. He slowly lets me go, much to my disappointment, and places his hands back in his pocket as if he feels guilty for hugging me a little longer than everyone else. Alice is right. He does become more quiet and reserved around me. Why hadn't I noticed this before?

I'm back to fiddling with my fingers. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

He smiles shyly. "I heard Jacob mentioning something in the car, while you were passed out in on the way home last night. He was say about how last night's celebration on the beach would have to do for your birthday. He knew you had forgotten. He wasn't able to plan anything since he was going to be busy packing and planning out his trip this morning. So…I went ahead and took it upon myself. I talked to Aro last night, too, if everyone could get a few hours off for the surprise celebration. I knew it was a slim to none request but I thought I'd try anyway. And he was actually more than happy to do so because he wanted to attend as well." His eyes grow softer as he continues to stare at me. I can't believe how quickly he scrambled all of this together. Well, I'm sure he had help, but still. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"If you two are quite finished," I feel Alice's hands on my shoulder again. She's standing behind me. "You have a cake to cut. And before it melts, too." Melts? She ushers me away from my sweet, beautiful Adonis to the kitchen island. I pout inwardly. I want to stare at him some more but I realize I have people waiting on me. Edward silently shakes his head at his sister, grinning quietly.

I stare at the cake before me with colorful candles, white icy frosting with fruits all around it, my name and the words _Happy Birthday, Bella!_ written across it in beautiful calligraphy. To my surprise again, it's an ice cream cake. That's what Alice meant about it melting. I've never had ice cream cake before and the fresh slices of fruit surrounding it look delicious. My ears suddenly fill with a song, happy birthday sung to me by the crowd. Edward appears at my side smiling at me, singing as well. I gaze at him, not really caring who sees, as the song ends and I close my eyes, blowing out all my candles at once after my birthday wish. The guests applaud and cheer, Alice cutting the cake for me as I help her pass plates of it around.

This really is a great birthday. The ice cream cake and the fruits are yummy, cold and sweet in my mouth. Jasper arrives late but is still able to get a slice. He greets me just as everyone did before him and I am content with my friends and family at my birthday, celebrating it out of the country. And in Italy of all places! My uncle's friend, Marcus, who I also consider like an uncle couldn't make it so he sent his birthday wishes through Aro. After the experience on his yacht, I don't think I'll sail anywhere anytime soon.

"Bella…?" I hear Edward's apprehensive voice behind me. My muscles tighten at the sudden startle.

I throw my empty plate in the trash and face him. "Hi," I say shyly.

"Do you have a moment to go outside with me?" he asks with a grin. My eyes fully open for a moment when I see him extend his hand out to me. I slowly take it and let him lead me through the crowd toward the backyard. No one seems to care too much on where we're wandering off to. Most of them are still busy enjoying the food and conversations that fill the room.

Edward's hand seems so big around mine. I can feel the calluses that have grown below the creases of his fingers—from sports, perhaps—but yet still soft in its own way. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze and looks back to check on me. I swear he has mind-reading abilities like his sister. "You okay?" he asks softly. I nod timidly. Why is he taking me outside?

"Where are we going exactly?" I finally ask.

"Just somewhere we can be alone," he shrugs. Oh! I feel my blood creep to my cheeks again. "I didn't want to yell over the crowd for a simple conversation," he adds. Oh…I frown a little inside.

Once outside, I have forgotten there's a small pond with white marble stones encircling it with fish idly swimming about and small statues surrounding the greenery in the yard. Aro really likes flowers—aside from his vineyard—so the area is decorated in different assortments of flowers and bushes and the nicely trimmed grass beneath our feet. It's pleasant and warm still as we step out of the shade. The calming breeze is nice, away from all the noise inside the house. "I used to sit by the pond for hours just watching and sometimes feeding the fishes when I was younger," I say absentmindedly about the memories. Being out here brought me back to my childhood. Edward looks as if he's admiring me when I glance back at him. "What?" I ask embarrassed. I also can't help but smile at his gorgeous crooked smirk.

"Nothing. Just you and…your dress," he briefly glances at my bare legs and looks away, running his hand nervously in his hair. I try to suppress a grin. I already know my cheeks are pink. They have been since I saw him standing in the kitchen so there's no real point in not wanting to feel any more embarrassed that I already am.

"Thank you. Alice…umm…picked it out."

"Well, she did a great job," he comments, finally finding his normal voice. The expression in his face is unreadable. I wonder what he's thinking. I flush even brighter, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear nervously. I've never known anyone who can make me turn different shades in the red family so quickly. In one short stride, Edward is standing in front of me. I peek up from my lashes at him. "I have a present for you," he says quietly. He takes a small rectangular box out of the side pocket of his cargo shorts and hands it to me. "It's not much but I hope you like it." It was taped and wrapped in pale purple tissue. "I didn't have wrapping paper. Just the box…and that," he adds embarrassed, referring to the wrapping tissue.

I softly chuckle at his adorable attempt to wrap my little gift box, even though it wasn't necessary. The box itself would have been fine. Staring at it also makes me curious to what's inside but I didn't care. It can be a piece of his bronze hair and I'd still cherish it forever. Carefully ripping the tissue, I examine the box. It's a plain simple box, almost matching the color of the tissue he wrapped over it. Upon opening it, another wrapping tissue is inside. This time the color is white. I tear it open and find a silver charm bracelet with a single, round, flat ornate pendant hanging from it with word '_Bella' _engraved. I look up at him again for the unbelievable gift. At the end of the bracelet by the clasp holds a stunning pearl.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you," I marvel at it. He takes it from me and clasps it on my right wrist. He smiles at me as his fingers linger there longer than they need to. His touch is nice. I trace my fingers around the dangling pendant and notice the letter '_E'_ engraved on the other side. I look up at him in wonderment.

He runs his hand through his hair again, smiling to himself. He finally looks back at me, smirking. "Just so you know who it's from."

I look away, still so shy around this man. "Of course I wouldn't forget—especially coming from you." I cup the pearl dangling on the other end. It looks beautiful…and expensive.

"It's a Tahitian pearl, found in black-lip pearl oysters," he tells me as if he's read my thoughts once again. "It's also referred to as a black South Sea pearl if grown outside French Polynesia. That's where I was this morning—at the jewelers. I wanted to make sure the bracelet was perfect before I presented it to you."

A Tahitian pearl? Wow! This unexpected gift really blows my mind. "Edward, this is too much. It must have cost you an arm and a leg. I would gladly settle for a key chain that says 'Volterra' on it and still loved it."

He chuckles, shaking his head. He takes both my hands in his, caressing my wrists with his long index fingers. I want to wither under his touch but I try to hold my ground. "I can afford it, Bella," he smirks almost smugly, staring at me intently. Edward slowly pulls me closer to him. My mouth is dry again. His hands find my face, cupping either side of it, as I automatically place my hands on his waist. It's hard to break away from the longing gaze he's giving me, and I feel as if I'm under some sort of spell. Why is this man so dazzling? His lips slightly parts and so does mine. "Bella," he whispers and the next thing I know his soft lips are claiming mine.

After the seemingly long game our tongues are playing, we break apart for air—both breathless and softly laughing as we continue to gaze at each other, his forehead against mine. We're also still wearing the party hats, which makes us look even goofier. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he confesses.

"Really?" I'm surprised and blushing again. We kissed last night but this one is a lot more…heated.

"Really," he confirms with a smile, rubbing my cheeks softly with his thumbs. My heart is fluttering like a bird. "Probably since the first day you spilled water on me at dinner."

I cringe under his touch. That was such a horrible night! Our first official meeting and my clumsy fingers accidentally spills water onto his lap. "Still remember that, huh?"

He laughs. "Yes, I do," he says and kisses my forehead. "And as I recall, you still owe me for acquiring those strikes." A mischievous grin now plays on his face.

Two can play this game! I return the same expression. "And what exactly did you have in mind? You never did tell me."

Edward stands tall, almost stretching. He really is taller than I imaged, being this close to him I now can tell. "Have dinner again with me. This time somewhere more secluded, just us. Then maybe we can finally take that walk on the beach? No crowds, no agents and publicists, _sisters_, paparazzi, best friends, dogs, cats, fish—" he looks into the pond watching them swim about lazily.

"What?" I laugh. Was he serious?

He smiles and laughs with me. "Well, you know what I mean." He takes my hands into his again and intertwines one of our hands and we try our best with the other since I'm still holding on to the box the charm bracelet was in. "So…what say you?"

"I say, yes…" I smile back from ear-to-ear. I have to contain the giddiness in my bones. I want to jump up and down so badly, giggling like a school girl—but my cool, composed subconscious says that was a big no-no. We've already made a fool of ourselves enough times around this man. Something suddenly tugs at my mind after I've calmed myself down. And I contemplate on asking him.

"What's wrong, Bella?" It's easy enough to see the change in my mood.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "I just…"

"Tell me…" he coaxes softly, caressing my knuckles with his fingers. It's very distracting.

"I'm just wondering why…you like me…" I say almost inaudibly. The pink flush returns to my cheeks.

My words seem to have amused him because his smiles and kisses my hands. "You're cute when you blush." My eyes go wide and the famous shade on my face beams brighter. "And that's one of the many reasons why I like you. You're…very different."

I suddenly remember what Alice told me. "And _interesting_?"

The amusement in his eyes remains. "Yes, and interesting."

"I see…"

"I feel like I can be myself around you. Not Edward the actor, just Edward. Just…simply me. You actually make me feel at ease as if I don't really need to impress you. And we can talk about anything. The last time we had dinner, I really enjoyed myself and your company. Just talking about—whatever." He suddenly looks uneasy like something left a sour taste in his mouth.

"What is it?"

Edward squeezes my hands. "I'm sorry for the tabloid pictures. I didn't mean to sound so cold about it. I wanted to explain. I mean _really _explain but I was angry at myself," he whispers. I look away, letting my hands go limp in his. I frown on the memories. That was the day I realized I was in love with him. Something I can't tell him. Not just yet. This kind of feeling is still new to me and there's still Tanya and probably her wrath to deal with. Where she is, I have no idea. I'm just glad she's not here at this moment. "I…I wanted to tell you how I truly felt then but with everyone around and Aro abruptly asking if we were in love…I panicked. Then all those other events unfolded…Tanya arriving…and…" He trails off. He knows I knew what he meant. So much has happened since then. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I should have made things better sooner but I figured…you wouldn't really want to be with a guy like me. Not with all the craziness in my professional life."

"Are you saying you're no good for me?" I gain the courage to ask. My heart is sinking. Is he already trying to end things with me before they even start? This wasn't the way I was hoping this conversation was going to turn out.

I feel the squeeze on my hands again. "I just want you to be happy…and I'm not sure if I can provide that for you. Being with me means you'll be in the constant eye of the public. Every little thing you do or say can be misconstrued to however the media wants it to be. I don't want the prying eyes of the world peering into your private life. And you might lose that with me. Privacy and normalcy will be nonexistent." I can see the pain in his eyes.

Edward's confession to me rings strangely familiar about how I feel about Lucy dating Aro and if she can really handle his famous life. Am I like her? Being the niece of a famous director never got me attention because I never sought after it. If things progress between Edward and I, will we be monitored like he and Tanya were? I remember almost every newsstand I saw had some article about Edward or her in it. There are more stories on them here in Volterra because this is where they are filming, and the small city doesn't really house that many celebrities to gossip about. I finally look up into his expectant eyes. I know he wants me to say something—anything.

Tucking the gift box underneath my arm, I step closer and cup his face like he did with mine. "I'm a lot stronger than I look," I say to him softly. "I know there's still the matter of Tanya to deal with but I know if I don't try, I'll always be wondering 'what if' and I think I've done enough wondering about you—about us—since I got here to last me a lifetime. Even if it doesn't work out at least we can say we tried, right?"

His green eyes give no hint to how he's feeling. Edward might still be processing my words. He slowly places his big hands over mine and caresses them with his thumbs in a very gentle, soothing way. Now it's my turn to want him to say something. His famous crooked smirk that I love so much returns to his face. "I've never been a quitter and I think my family will be disappointed in me if I did that now." My heart leaps into the sky bursting like fireworks. Edward moves his hands down to my hips, tugging me closer to him for another kiss.

"Bella? Edward?" we hear Alice's voice headed in our direction. _Crap!_ What perfect timing. We drop our hands to our sides and stare at the pond as if that's what we've been doing this whole time. "There you two are…" she eyes us suspiciously. "Aro and everyone else are wondering where you disappeared to. It's time to open your presents."

"I'll bring her right in, Alice," Edward politely nods to his sister. I think she can tell we want just a few more minutes alone. My obviously flushed face should be the evidence.

She tries to suppress a smile. "Fine. But don't take too long. I don't want to have to make up any excuses on your behalf. You might not like what I may tell people," she snickers and winks.

"Alice!" I exclaim, turning crimson. She rolls her eyes and leaves happily enough.

"Shall we go back inside?" Edward asks, taking my hand. He means for us to walk hand-in-hand.

I smile immediately. "Umm…yeah. It _is_ my party after all." He kisses the back of my hand and leads me back to my celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sweet isn't he? (hehe). More surprises to come!

_**Please review!**_


	23. New Promises

**CHAPTER 23: New Promises**

"Still texting?" Alice lowers her sunglasses so I can see her raise her eyebrow at me to its fullest.

I smile sheepishly, hurrying with my last text to Edward. "There." I hide my phone back in my purse. Ever since my birthday, Edward and I have been texting each other nonstop while he's working. There were a lot of action sequences and stunts he and Riley have to do this week so he hasn't gotten a day off. But every chance he got, he would text me to see how I'm doing or to just say he misses me. It makes my heart swell with joy. I wear the charm bracelet he gave me lovingly on my wrist.

Jacob has left for Forks and I miss him, too. It was great having him here and believe it or not, I got his approval of Edward. Jake's known from the beginning how uncomfortable Edward becomes around him so he did it purposefully to see how he would react. I was somewhat annoyed at his little scheme but he says he did it so he knew if Edward was actually good enough for me. "I can tell he really like you, Bells. And yeah…I guess he's an okay guy," he rolled his eyes playfully as we were saying our good-byes at the front gate of the villa.

I smiled at Jacob when he told Edward to take care of me or he'd hunt him down, to which Edward replied, "Of course I will. You have my word." I know it's a promise Edward will keep seeing how overprotective he's already been. _Jeez._

Jasper has also left Volterra to start his next project, much to Alice's disappointment. She's been moping since then so we made plans to enjoy the sun today on her day off to try to take her mind off missing him. We're supposed to go shopping later—retail therapy for Alice. I'm glad she doesn't mind half of my attention is on her brother today. She's actually quite happy for us. As long as I'm giving her the attention she wants, she's fine with my gushing over him as we lay at the beach under a large umbrella we brought with us. "It's a nice change of subject, even if it is about my brother," she says. "I'm happy you guys are happy."

Edward's been working late and usually arrives home after dinner. We keep close to the villa to avoid the prying eyes of the paparazzi. We text during the day and spend our nights in the backyard by the pond feeding the fish or talking about whatever came to mind as we dipped our feet into the water. And of course, the occasional make-out sessions. It's been so relaxing being with him. I feel more at ease and carefree now that we're more open about our feelings toward each other. Everyone around us notices our new blossoming relationship, some more shocked than others—like Mike and Jessica, but they've been good about giving us our privacy. Even Aro seems to have known something was brewing between us from early on and hasn't said much about it. I've asked Edward if my uncle's mentioned anything to him about us and Edward just shook his head. "I think he approves, too," he smirked when I asked.

"Can you believe it?" Alice sighs, sounding somewhat relieved yet sad.

My attention is back on her, my reveries disappearing into a cloud of smoke in my head. "Believe what?" Did she say something I missed?

"That we only have less than three weeks here," she replies. "I'm really going to miss this place."

I nod, remembering the movie is close to wrapping up in Italy. So much has happened on this trip. I can hardly believe it's already been three months since I first decided to come here, reluctantly. Edward and I haven't talked about any plans of where this new thing between us will go once we return to Los Angeles. The good news is that we'll both be in the same city. The bad news is that they'll be shooting some additional scenes there so he'll still be working once we hit stateside. But I prefer not to stress about the future. I'm happy living in the moment with him here in Volterra. Edward promises that on his next day off, we'll have the dinner and walk on the beach he's wanted to take me on. My heart jumps with giddiness thinking about our first real date.

I'm still trying to fathom what I did in a previous life to deserve this man. He accepts me for me—flaws, clumsiness and all. My ungraceful stature is one of the things he says he likes about me the most because he thinks it's adorable. And the way I blush at everything. I personally think he's delusional. "Those quirks you have are what made me like you, Bella. I like that you're different. You make me feel like an ordinary guy from Chicago when I'm with you. And it's…refreshing." He probably means how different I am from Tanya. She's more into the tight dresses and high heels. I, on the other hand, prefer my comfortable sweatpants with the holes in them. But unfortunately, Alice has banished them from my closet.

Thinking about Tanya again makes me feel queasy and her reaction once she finds out about me and Edward—if she hasn't already. He says she's in Iceland for another cover shoot and promo spots and might not even return to Volterra since she has no real business here. He's left her a message saying it's not going to work out between them and that he wishes her the best of luck in her career. He left the message a few days ago and hasn't heard from her since. It makes me think she's plotting her revenge, waiting to pounce at the right moment.

"You know," Alice turns on her stomach, her cheek resting on her arms, "Rosalie likes you for Edward, too."

"What?" I exclaim in utter disbelief. "Rosalie? You mean the one that looks like she's wanted my head on a spear since I've met her? _That _Rosalie?"

Alice chuckles. "Yes, the very same. She likes you more for Edward than Tanya. With you, Edward can lay low, which makes her job easier. Tanya's also a lot flashier than you and that's not really Edward. I think Rose and Emmett have been enjoying these past few days themselves."

"What do you mean?

"The permanent crease in Rosalie's brows seems to have lifted," she giggles. "She and Emmett can finally spend time together as a couple, going to quiet dinners, walking the streets—stuff like that, while Edward stays at home."

"With me, you mean."

"Yes, with you," my little pixie friend smiles again. "Everyone seems really…happy." I suddenly notice her frown. I know she's thinking about Jasper again. She feels left out without her other half here.

"Oh, Alice. Don't worry. You'll get to see Jasper soon enough. I'm sure the mood on set will be busier now that the shoot here is almost done. Before you know it, you'll be buried in your designer outfits."

"Yeah…I guess you're right," she pouts. "And I do have to focus on my winter line and get the last stages of it complete. I have my show at the end of the month in Milan. Will you come?" She's looking expectantly at me.

"Of course!" I smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great! We can stay longer in Italy then." Alice flips over and sits up with her knees bent. "I have my show about a week after we're done filming. After that I have to scramble over to Milan. I'll have my team pack up the wardrobe on set and have it shipped to my warehouse in LA. Oh, I'm so excited!" she squeals.

"How long are you planning on staying in Milan?" I was hoping to fly back to LA with Edward but I have to support his sister. She's dressed me in so many of her designer clothes for free, outfits that top celebrities would die for the opportunity to wear, so it was the least I could do. Edward still has a few weeks of work anyway. And I'm not that enthusiastic about returning to my own job. Which reminds me, I should email Lucy that I'll be in Italy longer than expected. I hope she's not too mad.

"We'll only stay for a few days. Once the show is over, I just need do some press and pack up the collection. What are you going to do once we get back to LA?" she asks as if being here has somehow changed my life.

I shrug. "What else? Go back to work at Starbucks. My manager is holding my position for me."

Alice snorts. "Really, Bella?"

"What?" Was it so bad going back to my old life?

"You know, you really don't have to work there. You're meant for better things than a barista in Los Angeles."

"Well, I'm not mooching off Aro. I need to work. I _want_ to work." Aro's done enough for me and I am too independent to rely on him for everything. I like doing things for myself. It makes me feel accomplished. Graduating with a degree should be worth something, right? Although I never thought working at a coffee shop would be my door to opportunities after college.

Alice applies more sunblock to her fair skin, the boys around the way ogling her as most of the male populace at the beach have been doing since we arrived. Earlier I saw a woman hit her husband in the arm for staring too long in our direction. It was pretty amusing. "Come work for me."

"Huh?" I'm not sure if I heard her correctly.

"Come work for me," she repeats. "As my assistant. I really should get one and I know how reliable you are. I can also pay you a better salary than working minimum wage at Starbucks," she scoffs.

Me? Alice's assistant? I suddenly see myself dressed like Jane with a padfolio constantly glued to my arm. "I don't know the first thing about assisting anyone, Alice. And you know how clumsy I am. Do you really want me backstage?"

She rolls her eyes. "Clumsy, perhaps. But you're very organized, Bella. I am, too, but with all these new projects I have lined up—it'll be hard to keep track of everything. You'd be my backup in case I forget anything." The Hobbit makes it sound so easy, which I know is not the case.

Her proposal is unbelievable. It makes my heart quicken in my chest for some reason. Why am I feeling nervous about her offer? "I know nothing about the fashion industry though," I sigh.

"You don't have to," she waves off the idea in my head. "I can teach you everything you'll need to know just like my mother taught me. It'll be so much fun, Bella!" Her eyes are gleaming at me. "We can travel together, go sightseeing—it's a great opportunity to see the ins and outs of the world of fashion. Who knows, you might even pick up a thing or two and create your own sense of style worthy of the red carpet. And it'll be so nice to have a real friend around." She's now giving me the pleading, puppy dog eyes.

I have to look away before I'm caught in it. "You make it sound so great, Alice but…it also sounds a little overwhelming."

She turns to face me with her legs now crossed in front of her. "It might be in the beginning while you're still learning and getting the hang of things, but I promise once you're in the groove of everything, it'll be a piece of cake! C'mon, Bella. Do you really want go back to a boring nine-to-five job? I'll even throw in health and dental benefits. How's that?"

I scoff a little. "Can you really do that?"

"Of course I can!" she says confidently. I knew how companies provided their employees with benefits but I didn't quite understand how people with their own personal business and profession like Alice would go about it, or if there was even a difference.

"It sounds very tempting…"

"C'mon, Bella, _please_," she begs. "I'm practically handing you this job on a silver platter. No resumes, referrals or background checks necessary."

"Aren't there a million of other qualified assistants out there who would be more suited for this job?" I smirk at Alice because of everything she's trying to throw at me like she's some sort of advertisement commercial.

She straightens her posture and thinks about it. "Well…yes. I suppose, but I already know you, which makes the hiring process so much easier!"

"What if I do a horrible job as your assistant? What if you lose some of your valued clients because they can't stand me? What if I rip some expensive material that can't be easily replaced?" I have to ask all these questions so she thinks a little more clearly of what she might be getting herself into if I agree. "What if—"

"Oh, alright! Alright—I get it," she throws her hands up in the air, looking exasperatedly at me. "The assistant thing isn't your calling. But can you at least please think about it? You know with Edward travelling all the time, too, you'll need some flexibility in your schedule which I'm willing to give you. Just sit on that for a while."

"I will," I agree. She does have a point. Working at Starbucks won't give me much of flexibility if I want to see Edward while he's shooting another movie half way across the globe. Can I stand only seeing him weeks or even months a time if he gets more offers from the success of Aro's film? There's also traveling for the premiers and interviews to promote the movie. Thinking about all these things is starting to give me a headache. I rub my temples and sigh.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice looks at me with concern.

"Yeah, it's nothing," I dismiss it. "Let's go grab lunch?"

"Sure," she nods, not furthering her inquisition. We pack up our things and head to the town car we borrowed since the umbrella and our belongings won't fit in Alice's tiny Porsche. The final beach towel is in the trunk when a man with a hat and sunglasses approaches me. Alice is putting her purse in the back seat. "_Mi scusi_…are you Isabella Swan?"

Alice stands besides me looking very protective. I glance at her then at this stranger. "Do I…know you?" I ask hesitantly. I can't see his face very well because of what he's wearing but I'm pretty sure I don't know him. There aren't many Italians here that I know.

"So, yes! You _are _Isabella Swan?" he smiles, showing his teeth.

"_Che cosa vuoi da lei?"_ Alice says to the man in a not so very friendly tone. I'm so confused!

He looks apologetic. _"Solo poche foto, per favore!"_ he says and lifts the Nikon camera dangling on his neck, snapping pictures of us—mostly of me. I'm immediately blinded by the light.

Alice shoves him out of the way, opening the passenger door for me. "Get it the car, Bella!" she snaps, her tone very demanding. I quickly jump to my feet and get in the town car, shielding my face in my hands and hair even though the windows are tinted dark. I can still hear the clicking of his camera and Alice saying what I'm guessing is unpleasant things in Italian to the man.

Moments later, Alice is in the driver's seat looking angry. With maneuvered precision, she speeds away like a bat out of hell. "Alice, what is going on?" I finally ask. My heart is running another marathon in my chest. It all happened so quickly. "What'd you say to that guy?"

She checks the rearview mirror to see if anyone is behind us. Luckily, we're the only ones currently on the road. From the rising dial of the speedometer, it would be wise for other vehicles pull over to the side. "I told him to stay away from you," she finally says, glowering at the street in front of us.

"What? Who was he?"

"He's one of those horrid paparazzi, Bella!" My friend enlightens me. "He was asking who you were so he could take pictures of you. I wouldn't be surprised if those sneaks were taking pictures of us on the beach." Alice looks angrier than she did before, shaking her head. "I hate those guys. No sense of moral privacy or space."

I'm more confused than ever. "Why would he want pictures of me? I'm nobody, and I hardly doubt extras get that sort of paparazzi treatment for a couple of lines in a movie that's still in production."

The little Hobbit shakes her head again. "There could be plenty of explanations. There's a good chance they've found out you're Aro's niece. Some of them have been known to sneak onto sets. Maybe word got out that he let you play a small role in the movie."

My head is spinning with her speculations. "Over a small thing like that?" I exclaim. "It was like two lines!"

"That's not the point, Bella. There's a lot of hype with Aro's film and already mixed reviews are circulating. Some say it's going to be another box office hit while others think it won't hold up to his other movies because he didn't cast any well-known actors in Hollywood."

I slump into my seat. "I had no idea," I reply quietly. I know there was a lot of buzz about Aro's movie but I wasn't aware the critics were already giving their opinions on it. I look utterly shocked, and I am.

"Don't stress about it, Bella," Alice places her hand over mine and squeezes it to give me some reassurance. "You're not alone. It'll be fine."

"But what if they already have pictures of me and Edward? And he doesn't even know about it?" I'm in panic mode now. "What if…what if Tanya sees them?" My hairs stand on end. I see flames coming out of her eyes and ears, charging at me like a wild, untamed bull.

My pixie-haired friend can probably see the horror on my face because she's now squeezing my leg. To keep me still, perhaps, so I don't jump out the window in the moving vehicle. "Bella, calm down. You're over exaggerating. I know this is all new to you and yes, it's a little overwhelming but you'll be fine. I mean, being in the media's eye one day has surely crossed your mind knowing you're related to a famous director?"

"Honestly…I never really thought about it," I whisper. I was always so good about evading the attention because I've always kept to myself. "I'm really just a small town girl…"

"Which the media loves," Alice almost says matter-of-factly. "A lot of actors get their beginnings in small towns that are now larger than life, trading in their farmhouses for plush, expensive mansions." But I'm not that person. I don't care for the fame or attention. I prefer to go unnoticed. "Are you going to get that?"

"Huh?" I'm once again snapped out of my reverie. My phone is buzzing quietly in my purse. I'm surprised Alice can hear its faint hum. I dig through my things and look at the caller ID. It's Edward. "Hello?" I say half-heartedly.

"_Bella? What's wrong?"_ he says on the other line. I'm not able to disguise my worried thoughts. _"Bella? Hello? Are you there?"_

"I'm here," I whisper.

"_Please tell me what's wrong? I'm starting to get nervous."_ I can tell how concerned he sounds. It's the last thing I want—to have to tell him this.

"Just tell him, Bella…" Alice quietly encourages me. "We're almost home." Well, I guess lunch in town is out of the question now.

I take a deep breath, Edward patiently waiting for me to say something. "Some paparazzi guy showed up at the beach right before Alice I left. He was asking who I was and started taking random pictures…"

Edward's silent for a moment. _"Are you okay?"_ he asks softly. _"You sound pretty shaken up."_

"Yeah…I'm fine. Alice was there to protect me," I half-smile at her. She gives my leg another squeeze.

"_Where are you now?"_

"We're on our way home. Alice says we're almost there."

"_Good. Because I'm here."_

Wait, what? Back, where? At Aro's villa? "Where are you?"

"_I actually got done early and wanted to surprise you but you weren't here."_

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll be there soon."

"_I'll keep an eye out for you."_

"Okay…bye." I end the call and lean back into my seat, letting out a big sigh. Alice and I remain silent for the rest of the car ride that lasts about another ten minutes. A security guard is posted outside the gate waiting for us. I glance around the streets, paranoid, and see no one but a few cars passing by. The security guard punches the gate code for us and we enter once the gate opens. We're nearing the front of house when I see Edward run outside to meet us.

He rushes to open my door once Alice has the car parked. I leap into his arms and hug his neck tightly. "It's okay, Bella," he says softly against my cheek as he caresses my hair. Just being in his embrace is enough to calm me down, but I still can't say a word. "C'mon, let's go inside." He gently releases me and takes me by the hand and leads me inside.

The three of us are in the kitchen sitting on the barstools. Alice is still clearly annoyed. "There's goes my shopping therapy," she grumbles.

"Okay, now tell me…what happened?" Edward looks confused at the entire ordeal we just went through. He's asking Alice while I remain silent. I focus on his thumb drawing soothing circles around my knuckles. She tells him about the strange man we encountered and the words that were exchanged between us, even what she said to him in Italian, and how she sped back to the villa. The explanation was shorter than actually living through it.

Edward looks remorseful at me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Bella." He's drawing bigger circles with his thumb to comfort me.

"I'll go order us something to eat," Alice says, getting up from her seat.

"Is that a good idea?" I ask, finally finding my voice again.

"It's fine, Bella," she assures me. "We haven't eaten all day and it's easier ordering take out than trying to cook something right now. I'm famished! One of the security guards can pick it up for us."

"That's a good idea," Edward agrees. "The cook just left to go grocery shopping and there's plenty of guards around to keep watch of the area. I told them to stay alert." Alice gives me a brief hug and leaves the room to make the call, and I think to give us some time alone.

After she leaves is when Edward turns to face me again. "You sure you okay?" he asks once more.

"Yeah…" I nod. "I was just startled." Edward's eyes look distant as he frowns. "What's wrong? I said I'm fine. Really, I am." I'm actually starting to feel better knowing he was here with me. It's my turn to get him to talk to me. "Edward?"

He pulls me to him so that I'm now sitting in between his legs as he holds me. "I told you what would happen with being with me." He looks sad and almost mad at himself for some reason.

I twist my body to the side so I can see him better. "It's not your fault, Edward," I caress his cheeks with my thumbs. "It was bound to happen. I can't keep the secret of being Aro's niece forever."

"But I feel like I had to do something with it," the grim line on lips harden.

"How, Edward? That the paparazzi somehow saw us together or that one of the people working on the film told them who I am? Yes, I admit I don't like my privacy taken away from me but I realize…I can't hide forever. Well, maybe if I move back to Forks," I scoff. I doubt the paparazzi would follow me there. They'd stick out like a sore thumb.

Edward holds me tighter. "Then I will just have to follow you to Forks," he whispers, his forehead against mine. A small smile finally escapes his lips, which makes me happy. "You mean a great deal to me, Bella Swan." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. My face flushes. He's now holding me like I'm the very air he breathed. He opens his eyes again. "Promise me we'll get through this—together."

His green eyes are full of longing as he gazes at me. I know I can trust him. I know he'll protect me. I know we'll be okay. "I promise," I nod, kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A new turn of events! I still have lots of good things in store so stay tuned! And please, don't forget to review!


	24. Sunsets and Sunrises

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the reviews!

_**Warning:**_ There are suggestive themes in this chapter. If it makes you uncomfortable, skim through it! It's towards the end…

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24: Sunsets and Sunrises <strong>

Ever since the incident, I've been more paranoid about leaving the premises. Paparazzi have slowly gathered around the villa, Aro doubling security. Every car that entered or exited the gate, snapshots automatically went off. Even on set, everyone is now required to show their access badge to make sure they are actually a part of the staff. Edward and I continue to text and the occasional phone call when he's on break. I mostly sit in my room staring out the window, watching the security guards walking around the property. I'm glad Alice bought me some of the books I've wanted to read so wasting my days away reading this time wasn't so bad. However, I did miss the walks around the neighborhood and actually stepping foot inside the dimly lit bookstore.

Time is slowly ticking every time I glance at the clock on the wall. I've been waiting for Edward to return home all day. I was hesitant on his idea about going on our date tonight, with the sudden hype around us, but he assures me it'll be fine. I want to believe him but I can't help the trepidation and anxiety I'm feeling about the whole thing. All the special moments I want to share with Edward I want to keep between us; not for us to share with the entire world. I'm very protective about my privacy because I've managed to stay under the radar but there's nothing I can do about it now. As they say, if there's a will there's a way, and I'm sure the paparazzi will find a way to get what they want.

I'm finally starting to get engrossed in the current book I'm reading when I hear a faint commotion outside my window. A white van with tinted windows is driving through the gate with the paparazzi clicking away. The security guards are trying to stand in their way until the gate closes. Luckily, the driveway is long and curves around into a U-shape so the house can't clearly be seen from the gate. I jump to my feet and head downstairs, hoping to see Edward. I wait patiently inside the doorway by the window where I can peek outside without being seen.

Edward gets out first, stretching his arms to the sky. He looks exhausted. After him come Riley and Jessica. And that's it. I wonder where Angela and Mike are. I open the door to greet them, immediately locking eyes with Edward. He smiles as soon as he sees me and hurries in my direction. With one swift move, he picks me up by the waist and carries me back inside the house, my arms holding onto his shoulders for support. "Edward!" I exclaim, laughing with him as we gaze at each other. He sets me down a few feet from the door and gives me a chaste kiss. He makes it brief because Riley and Jessica are coming. I blush when they see us. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Bella," Riley yawns.

Jessica only gives me a half-smile and looks away briefly. She looks embarrassed or uncomfortable, I'm not sure which. "I'm going to get some rest. I'll see you guys later." She gives a quick wave and scurries off. That was…weird.

"Where's Mike and Angela?" I ask the two, dismissing Jessica's strange behavior.

"Still on set," says Riley. "It's their last day."

"Last day?"

Edward has his hand on my back, rubbing it gently. "They're done filming after today," he tells me.

"Oh…" So does that mean they're leaving soon? I thought everyone would leave together but I forgot they only have supporting roles in the movie. It wouldn't make sense for them to be on set if there was no need unless they stay the extra weeks covering their own expenses, which I doubt they'd want to do. I, myself, can't afford this trip alone without Aro's help.

"I'm gonna go see what's there to eat. Catch you guys later," Riley does the same short wave as Jessica and heads to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I ask Edward. It was late in the afternoon and dinner won't be prepared for a couple of more hours. I have no idea what they feed them on set.

"No, I'm fine for now," he smiles and kisses me sweetly on my temple. I close my eyes. "Let's go out on the deck." He can tell I'm hesitant because the paparazzi are swarming the area. He smiles again. "It's okay, Bella. They can't see pass the walls and security is all over the place. We'll be in the shade in the backyard." He reaches for my hand pulls me outside. If he was okay with it, then I should be as well.

And it does feel good to finally be outside. The sun is shining warmly again. Edward sits down on the hammock Aro set up and takes me down with him so I'm sitting on his lap. We watch in the shadows, waiting for the security guards to pass us so we can talk more openly. "Long day?" I ask after he yawns into his sleeve.

He nods his head before answering. "I was on set since 5 a.m. this morning. I think Riley and Jessica got there around two, that's why we finished earlier today than the rest."

"Have you not gotten any sleep since then?" Poor Edward. He's been working longer days even though it barely shows on his gorgeous face.

"I've gotten in a few power naps," he grins. "I'm fine, though. So—are you ready for our date tonight?" he asks, quickly changing the subject.

I fiddle with my fingers. "Umm, yes and no."

A sweet, quiet laugh graces my ears. He holds me tighter, kissing my jaw. "You worry too much."

"So I've been told," I mutter.

"Is it really that bad to be seen out with me again?" he asks cautiously, examining my features. "I really don't care if they see us or what they say. Like Aro says, they'll make up any stories they want. I've accepted that. I've had to deal with it before…" He frowns for a moment like he just remembered something.

I know he's thinking about Tanya. I couldn't resist searching online about articles on their breakup. All sorts of stories hit the gossip columns and online message boards when she was seen out with James Nomad. Different stories talked about Edward going off the deep end and his supposed drinking binge. It didn't seem like Edward at all. I had to snort at the article I read about him trying to sending her a dozen roses everyday until she took him back. Hardly. If the media did their homework a little better, they'd know he's allergic to them. It was definitely an eye-roller.

"Are you really not worried about Tanya?" I can't help but ask about her. I know I shouldn't stress so much over this woman but she's such an intimidating person even though we've never really spoken face-to-face. And come to think of it, I'd rather not. Ever.

Edward shakes his head. "She's my past, Bella. There's nothing more between us, whether she thinks that or not. Don't let her intimidate you. I know she's not the nicest of people to interact with but I won't let her get in between us." He says his words with conviction and it comforts me. I don't doubt he no longer has feelings for her, it's just her reaction and what she might be capable of if she doesn't approve.

"How do you think she'll take it?"

He shrugs. "I know she'll be upset but I'm done catering to her mood swings." He says it as if it's left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Why did you even put up with her while she was here?" I almost sound bitter about it, and I am.

The softness in his eyes leaves. I know the subject frustrates him and, well, I feel the same way. But these questions have been looming in the back of my mind for far too long and I want some answers. I want to know what he's thinking. "She's not a bad person, Bella," he murmurs. "I know she's done things in the past she's not so proud of—but who hasn't? I've forgiven her in my own way and I prefer to leave that past buried. I've dealt with it and moved on."

"But…she's still acts like you're together," I frown.

"I know. And it's my fault because I haven't set any boundaries between us. But I promise you I haven't done anything with her since she's showed up in Volterra. Tanya is…complicated. Both her parents were alcoholics so it wasn't like she grew up in a loving home. After they died in a car accident when she was about eleven, her grandmother legally adopted her. I guess because she didn't get the kind of love she deserved from her parents, her grandmother spoiled her and gave her everything she wanted. And that's what she's used to."

_Holy cow!_ I never knew. That probably explains why she's the way she is toward him—always wanting the attention and being in the spotlight. But that didn't really explain her foul attitude. Maybe it was also an example of her parents? "Did her parents ever…" I let my words trail, uncomfortable to say the words.

Edward sighs and takes a moment to answer. "From what I know…yes—by her father when he would argue with her mother. After he took his anger out on her, he'd also take it out on Tanya." I pang of guilt hits me. Should I feel any kind of sympathy for this person? I know I do but because it's Tanya, it's a confusing type of pity I feel. "Tanya has her good moments. She holds an annual charity banquet to help recovering alcoholics with children and I know for a fact she takes care of her grandmother's treatment expenses at the hospital. She hasn't been doing very well this past year."

Well, huff and puff and blow me away again. Tanya actually sounds like a nice, helpful humanitarian. I'm sure her modeling career has helped open many doors for her with her charity and providing the kind of care her grandmother needs. It's actually good hearing another side of her from Edward. All I've heard so far is how she was like a Hydra with four heads from Alice. My nerves ease up a little. Maybe her finding out about us won't be so bad after all? If she can show that kind of compassion toward others, she should understand. Right? A part of me agrees while the other part says 'fat chance!'

"Hey," he caresses my cheek with the back of his fingers. "You still with me?" I blink a few times and nod as I'm brought back to the present. "I don't want to talk about her anymore. It's over—been over, like I said."

"Okay," I breathe.

"So," he smiles again, his mood seemingly lighter after he closes that subject, "can you be ready in half an hour?"

"So soon?"

"Yes. So I can wine and dine you before our walk on the beach," he gives me his crooked grin, which makes me melt and giddy all over. But I know I have to compose myself.

"I think I can manage that," I grin back shyly. In my haste to get to my room, I almost tumble out of the hammock. Good thing Edward still has a good hold of me. I blush embarrassed.

And he's laughing softly at me. "I know you're excited, but please try to get back to me in one piece." I merely roll my eyes at him and leave him still laughing by himself. _Jeez._

I take a quick shower, not bothering to wash my hair, and pretty much ransack my room looking for something to wear. I want something nice for dinner, yet comfortable and warm for when we hit the beach because it's cooler at night. I've finally gotten used to Alice playing dress up with me, and having clothes already prepared makes things so much easier because I never have to figure out what to wear. But my fashion wardrobe expert isn't around. Then it hits me. I still have some new clothes from my birthday I haven't opened when Alice and I went shopping before my surprise party.

Everything is still wrapped in boxes and neatly folded in tissue paper. I rip it apart like Christmas wrapper and look through what Alice has bought me. The price tags make my heart stop at how expensive some of the thin garments cost. That's another thing about my pixie-haired friend. She never looks at price tags. She buys what she wants. I choose the light purple, one shoulder sweetheart chiffon short summer dress and grab a thicker cardigan and some flats. I'm never good with makeup like Alice so I only put on mascara and lip gloss; and can't do much about my skin color except pinch my cheeks to bring some life into them. I rush back downstairs to meet Edward.

He's on the phone in the main foyer, dressed in different attire himself. He's wearing dark jeans and a white fitted short-sleeve dress shirt tucked in that hugs his body well and a thin leather jacket, and his messy bronze hair that makes him look even sexier. He looks like a sophisticated bad boy—my sophisticated bad boy that I wouldn't mind living in sin with. "Yeah…I know, Emmett…Don't worry about. No. Good-bye, Emmett…" He hangs up with a sigh and has to do a double take when he finally notices me enter. He looks surprised and stunned with his mouth slightly open. "Bella…you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I blush. "So do you. You look very handsome."

He gives me a shy smile. "Living with Alice, you pick up a few things," he chuckles. I remembered she's also his stylist so he should know what looks good on him. In fact, everything does. He can do no fashion wrong in my eyes. Again, even if he was only in a sack of potatoes, he'd still look sexy in it. "Ready?"

I nod and he takes my hand as we walk outside to wait for our ride. "What did Emmett say? Is he mad that you're going out tonight?" I have to ask because I don't want to get him into trouble. We'll both have to answer to Rosalie if I do. If the ship sinks, I'll probably be handcuffed to the railing unwillingly. The thought of my near-death experience on Marcus's boat reappears in my mind. I shake it away quickly and focus back on Edward.

"No, it's fine. I've told him where we're going so he knows exactly where we are if I don't pick up my cell for any reason. But I told him to show up _only_ if it's an emergency."

"You don't seem worried about the paparazzi?" I raise curious eyebrow. "In fact, how are we getting out of the house without anyone following us?" He only smiles a mischievous smile at me. What's he up to?

"C'mon, the town car is here." I see it pulling up the driveway and parks right in front of us. Felix steps out and greets us with a smile.

"_Buonasera,"_ he says.

"Good evening, Felix," Edward answers. "We good to go?"

"_Si signore,"_ he nods.

Edward opens the back door of the car for me and climbs in after I've scooted over. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he winks. Felix looks at him in the rearview mirror and they nod to each other. It was like a secret code between them and soon, Felix has the car on the move.

Thank goodness the town cars we have are equipped with tinted windows because the camera flashes can be so blinding. I know they can't see us as we exit the villa when the gates finally open, but I still duck my head against Edward's chest anyway as he holds me protectively. "It's okay, Bella. We're in the clear," he says after a few moments. I slowly look up to see that we're now on the road, the streets dimly lit and only a few people passing by on the narrow sidewalks. I look behind us and no other cars are there. Edward seems amused by my paranoia.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just very adorable right now."

I blush, taking a glance at the front seat. Felix is trying to suppress a smile in the rearview mirror with his eyes still set firmly on the road. "If you say so," I mutter quietly.

"Relax, Bella," Edward chuckles. "I promise not to let anyone ruin our evening." He kisses my hand as if it was a promise. I try to relax next to him.

Soon, we pull up to a restaurant with the hostess outside standing behind a podium. She's checking guest names and having another person with menus usher them inside. It looks very elegant with lights decorating the outside and the entrance resembling a fancy hotel with a red carpet that leads inside the main door. "This is a nice place," I comment, staring at the other cars and passengers exiting. I suddenly feel under dressed. Some of the older women are in cocktail dresses.

"Felix," Edward nods to him again. Felix nods back and picks up something on the front seat floor next to him. He hands Edward a small briefcase and a brown medium size purse. Edward takes the briefcase and hands me the purse. I look confused at it. "Put your clutch inside and pretend it's the purse you've brought with you." I do as he says, no questions asked. Inside I notice there's something in it, but I can't tell what it is because it's dark in the car and it's in a velvet bag. "Ready?" he smiles at me again. I nod slowly.

Edward opens the door and steps out with the briefcase in hand. He waits for me to exit with my new purse before he closes it. We reach the hostess who goes googlie-eyed at him and blushes. I roll my eyes inwardly. Who doesn't this man effect? "Signore Cullen?" she bats her eyes at him.

"Yes," he smiles politely. "For two."

The dark-haired hostess with bright red lip stick glances at me and forces a fake smile. "Of course," she says back to him. He grabs my hand and squeezes it as if to tell her that yes, I am his date for the evening. I give her an inward snooty glare. She probably wishes she was in my shoes, but she's not! I smile on that fact. She calls for someone to usher us in like the other guests and we are led to a secluded booth in the back away from the main diners. There are two large chandeliers dangling from the ceiling and a live orchestra playing soft, soothing music in the corner. The place looks very posh. Glancing around, we're the two youngest ones here.

"You should have told me where we were going so I could have picked a better outfit," I whisper to him.

He looks back and grins. "You look perfect, don't worry."

We sit opposite each other in the booth. Another waiter comes and pours water into our glasses and leaves. I open the menu and can't read it because everything is in Italian and looks very expensive. The same waiter returns with a variety of breads and cheeses. Edward thanks him and he leaves again.

"Edward…I can't read the menu."

"You don't need to. We won't be staying long."

"What?" What does he mean by that?

The mischievous grin returns on his face. "Just enjoy the bread for now." He rips off a piece and places it on my plate with a slice of cheese. He does the same for himself. I am still utterly confused. The waiter comes back and Edward dismisses him, still glancing over the menu trying to decide what he wants. Is he going to order for the both of us? The bread we have is almost gone when he glances at his watch. He looks around the room and no one is paying attention to our secluded little area. He suddenly leans into the table as if he's going to tell me a secret. I lean in as well, attentively listening. "Grab your purse and make your way to the restroom. There's a note in the inside pocket. Read it and I'll meet you right by the bathroom hallway."

"Huh?"

"Trust me," he grins. "Go. Now."

Again, I do as I'm told, casually heading toward the bathroom with the purse on my arm. I enter the massive bathroom and luckily the attendant leaves to get more fresh towels and toilet paper, I'm assuming. I open the purse and look for the inside pocket and unzip it. Sure enough, there's a folded note inside. I glance around again before reading it.

_Put on the wig and glasses and ditch the purse in one of the stalls. Take this note with you. Meet you outside._

_Edward_

Wig? What wig? I suddenly remember there's the velvet bag inside. I take it out and undo the strings to the bag. Inside there's a wig and dark sunglasses—just as the note says. A red wig, to be exact. I scurry into one of the stalls and put it on as best as I can without a mirror to avoid someone walking in on me and seeing my disguise. Whatever Edward has planned for us, it's making me giddy with excitement. I can't wait to see what else he has in store for us.

I leave the purse in the stall behind the toilet, making sure I take my clutch and the note with me as instructed. I check myself in the mirror and feel almost astonished on how different I look. It's a short red wig with bangs. The attendant returns and merely smiles at me and proceeds to restock the shelves. I blush but she doesn't seem to recognize me. I've never had hair this short before so it's a shock. I've never really thought about wearing bangs but it doesn't look that bad with the wig. I put on the dark sunglasses and make my way back outside. I don't see Edward around except for a man with a long, blonde pony-tail in the hallway with his back to me and his jacket draped over his arm. Where is he?

The blonde-haired man turns around and smiles at me. I give him a short smile back still waiting on Edward. "Bella?" he suddenly says, taking off the dark glasses. It's Edward! I'm shocked at his disguise. I barely recognize him. He approaches me and smiles again. "Felix did a good job."

The long hair on Edward has me staring at him in disbelief. "I didn't even recognize you!"

"That's the point," he winks. "C'mon." He takes my hand and leads me to two swinging double doors toward the kitchen of the restaurant. The briefcase is no longer in his hands either. He must have left it in the bathroom. We quickly make our way pass waiters and cooks, getting strange glances and people stopping what they're doing to gape at us. He politely smiles, not waiting for anyone to potentially tattle or run after us for trespassing.

We're finally outside the back entrance to the kitchen, the cool breeze hitting my face. He takes off his wig and sunglasses and throws them in the nearby dumpster. I do the same and soon we're running down the alley. Good thing I wore flats! I'm giggling like a little girl from the rush and anxiety of not knowing what's going to happen next. Edward is laughing with me, seemingly amused. We finally reach the end of the alley on the side of the restaurant, both of us panting quietly. "I've never done anything like that before," I chuckle.

"Neither have I," he smirks. A car suddenly pulls up to the curb where we're standing. It's Felix. We hurriedly climb inside, still laughing. "Thanks, Felix." Felix nods and smiles in the front seat.

"What a rush," I exhale, slumming into my seat.

Edward takes my hand and caresses it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. I knew there would be paparazzi following us so I had Felix buy us some wigs so we can escape out back."

"Very clever, Mr. Cullen," I nod with a grin. "I had fun. But I didn't see anyone following us earlier?"

"They were already there in the restaurant watching us among the other diners."

"Oh…" So that means they know we're out tonight. I wonder what will be out in the papers tomorrow.

"Bella, you okay?" he looks at me with concern. "I tried hiding us as best as I could but they still might have taken a few pictures of us and…I'm not sure how you feel about it." Edward looks disappointingly at my hand that he's caressing because he knows I don't like my face plastered on the tabloids.

"Hey," I murmur. He looks up at me with worried eyes. "It's okay." I try to smile reassuringly. "At least they still think we're at the restaurant, right?" Surely they couldn't have taken _that _many pictures. We were barely even there to enjoy our second helping of appetizer bread. He only smiles—more relaxed, softly kissing the back of my hand and looks onward at the road. After the disguise and running away from the paparazzi, I start to wonder what else is to come. "Are we heading to another restaurant?" I finally ask when the main city starts to disappear behind us.

My handsome Adonis merely smiles a secretive smile at me. "Not quite. You'll see." I raise a curious eyebrow but leave the subject matter alone for the meantime.

A few more turns here and there and we are at the beach close to where Edward's sun set scene was filmed a few weeks ago. But this time, there are no barricades to hold off crazy screaming fans. The waters are calm and it looks very peaceful out tonight—romantic even. The sun barely beginning its journey over the horizon reminds me of that night where I watched Edward in action for the first time. He has a natural talent for acting and the way the evening light hit his features made him look like a true god from the heavens. He almost didn't seem real. I can picture plenty of girls swooning at him on the big screen when that particular scene comes up at the movie's release.

Jogged out of my reverie, we're suddenly driving on gravel. Where are we? I haven't been paying attention to the road, thinking Felix is going to drop us off somewhere along the waterfront. It's dark and I don't recognize the area. The path is bumpy so Felix is driving extra slow. He practically parks right near the water shore where the waves want to come and meet us. "Sorry about the road. It's not really meant for cars," Edward sheepishly grins. He steps out of the town car and extends his hand for me to follow him. I hear Felix pop the trunk open.

Edward goes around the car and lifts the trunk wider and proceeds to take things out. I walk over to him and see a picnic basket and blankets. We're going to have a picnic on the beach! His surprises keep getting better and better. This must be one of those secret spots he's discovered on his ventures around the beach he's mentioned before. He sees the expression on my face and smiles. He hands me the blankets and closes the trunk. "Thanks, Felix." Our chauffer for the evening nods again and puts the car in reverse.

After we wave good-bye, I follow Edward down the gravel path until we hit soft sand, grass, and splashing waves. The moon is starting to make its appearance in the sky, the spot he picked for us looking very romantic in its wake. There's also something hiding underneath a blue tarp on the side by a tree we pass, and I'm curious to know what it is but I don't ask. He places the picnic basket down and takes one of the two blankets from me and unfolds it so we have something comfortable to sit on besides sand. We both sit barefoot with our shoes discarded as he empties the contents of the basket. "This is really nice," I say shyly.

"It's not a five star meal at a restaurant but…" he chuckles when he takes out cheese, bread, sandwiches, fruits, and wine. Wrapped in cloth are two wine glasses and a knife for cutting the cheese.

I giggle at the set up. "It's perfect. At least I know what's on _this _menu," I smile, referring to the earlier menu in Italian that barely made any sense to me.

We talk for what seems like hours, laughing and teasing each other, and shyly gazing at the other person. Edward and I have a good handful of things in common so it makes our conversation very informal and more relaxed. This is our very first sit down, getting to know you date. I tell him about my time in Phoenix with Renee and Phil and when I moved to Forks to be with Charlie. I also tell him all the crazy stunts Jacob would pull and my battle scars for agreeing to join him in his escapades. "You know how to ride a motorcycle?" he looks disbelievingly at me.

"Yes, I do," I nod proudly with a smile. "The first time I forgot which handle was for the gas and break and ended up flying off the bike, hitting my head on a rock. Charlie would have had a heart attack and Jacob's license suspended if he knew I busted my forehead like that. But it didn't stop me. Much to Jacob's concern, he gave me a few more lessons till I got the hang of it."

Edward was very impressed on how resilient I am, knowing full well how something unfortunate could easily happen to me with my attraction to unforeseen danger. But he didn't look very happy when I told him I flew off the bike and injured myself, given how overprotective he is. If it were him giving me lessons instead of Jacob, that bike would be scrap metal the next day. Seriously, I still didn't understand the need for my constant safety. But, I continue on with stories about surfing, whale watching, and cliff diving at First Beach in La Push, and whatever other extra curricular activities my friends and I back home could think of.

"What's next on your list? Bunge jumping and skydiving?" he teases.

"Maybe," I roll my eyes with a smile. "But—enough about me. I'm sure you're utterly bored to death. What about you?"

"Actually, I find you very fascinating," he produces his crooked grin. I blush. I'm thankful he can't see the flush on my face that well out here in the dark. The only light we have is from the lighthouse search light in the distance that cascades its light on the water a few yards from our location, which still masks us in the shadows of the trees. "It's nice having a normal conversation for once."

"Well, I want to know more about you," I say quietly. My beating heart quickens, debating with myself whether or not to ask. "What was…your childhood like?" I peek up at him from my lashes. For a moment his green eyes are wide, in shock, but he quickly gathers himself.

"I don't really talk about my childhood much," he whispers, looking away with a crease in his brows.

I suddenly feel bad for bringing it up knowing what Alice has told me. "It's okay…we don't have to talk about it." I fiddle with my fingers, trying to figure out a different topic to discuss.

"I was an angry kid," he murmurs, his eyes distant. I'm caught by surprise that he's willing to open up to me, thinking that subject was closed. I sit and listen quietly attentive to whatever he wants to tell me about his past. He looks pained trying to remember what it was like. "I was bullied as a kid and it made me bitter toward others. When I got older and was finally able to stand up for myself, I didn't care about how I acted or the consequences of my actions."

"Edward…you don't have to tell me…" The pain in his eyes is too much. This must be a hard subject for him.

"No," he shakes his head adamantly, "it's alright, Bella. I've been suppressing my past for far too long and it's about time I faced it." I sit quietly again, my face warm in the cool breeze. A sudden chill tickles my skin. "Are you cold?" He unfolds the second blanket we have and drapes it around his shoulders inviting me into his open arms. I crawl over to him, my back against his chest as he hugs me tightly. His warm embrace inside the blanket feels good and I can't help but close my eyes momentarily. He gently plants a kiss in my hair, lingering there. "My whole family was worried about my behavior," he continues, "and they didn't know what to do. I dabbled with cigarettes, drugs, and alcohol and did a lot of stupid things I now regret and told myself I'd never be like that again." Drugs and alcohol? _Holy cow! _He must have only been in his early teens at the time. Alice never told me that. Maybe she felt uncomfortable about it or perhaps she never knew that about her brother. "When I got into theater in high school my outlook on life changed. Ever since then I buried my past and never looked back again. I'm very fortunate to be where I am today."

I slightly turn to face him; his lovely features weary with discussing his youth. "I'm very proud of you, Edward," I half-smile at him. "Not many can turn their life around like you did. I'm sure your family was there to support you, trying to help you turn your life around, but ultimately, if you didn't have the kind of drive and motivation to make a better life for yourself…you wouldn't be where you are now. So, you should also feel proud of yourself for your accomplishments."

"Thank you…" he smiles shyly at me. A look of relief washes over him as if a heavy burden has been lifted off his shoulders. He hugs me tightly once more, kissing my cheek tenderly. "I'm glad you spilled coffee on me that night." I can feel him grin against me.

"You mean on your leather jacket?" I scoff playfully. "I think you'd be more upset at me if I actually burned you."

"Perhaps," he shrugs. "The water you spilled on me during our first meet-and-greet dinner definitely cooled me down, though." I roll my eyes and teasingly try to elbow him as he laughs softly at me.

"It's too cold now for a nice walk on the beach. Would you mind if we just sit here for a while?" he asks softly. I shake my head. Wrapped in his warmth inside the blanket is where I'd rather be. "Thank you, Bella…"

I glance at him again. "For what?"

"For being you," he caresses my cheek with the tip of his nose. I flush under his touch immediately. Edward's eyes darken as he leans to kiss me. I cup his face and deepen it, allowing his tongue access to mine. He repositions himself, pushing me onto my back, his weight gently on me; the blanket still covering us. His hair feels so soft as I rummage through it with my fingers, pulling him closer to me. A quiet moan escapes his lips that send tingling sensations throughout my body. "Bella…" he breaks away, staring at me with heated eyes. We're both panting, trying to catch our breaths. Edward's past and present is what makes him the man I fell in love with and I don't want to let him go. Never in a million years would I have imagined us together like this and it feels like a once in a lifetime opportunity. "Bella…I…" he looks away briefly like he's struggling with himself. "I'm not going to lie…I want you—all of you—but…we don't have to do this."

He's eyes look expectantly at me. "It's okay, Edward. I want you, too," I murmur. He's still assessing my words as if I'm going to change my mind, gazing at me, searching my eyes for something else—what, I don't know. My heart is beating in my ears. I pull him again toward me so he knows I want this just as much as he does. The wine we finished is also making me feel a little bolder than usual. "It's okay…" I whisper against his lips and kiss him again. Edward's hand suddenly travels to my breast making me moan into his mouth. Soon the longing we both feel for each other returns and we're lost in our passion for each other.

I'm spooning with Edward when soft rays of light force me to stir. I flutter my eyes open adjusting to the dawn that's now approaching us. Edward's angelic face is still asleep as he quietly snores next to me. Looking back on last night's events makes me grin like a goofball. Strangely enough, I feel like a new person today. Happy and light as a feather, all thanks to his beautiful man who has his arms protectively wrapped around me under the blanket we shared all night.

"Good morning," he says with a sleepy smile, the day probably waking him up as it did with me. "Sleep okay?"

"Good morning," I smile back. "And yes, I did."

The morning is chilly like it was last night, more so now because we're naked underneath our covers. I blush remembering what we did last night and how amazing Edward was. Given my lack of experience with guys, I hope I did okay by his standards. He seems like such a pro at it! I turn brighter red at the thought, which I have to dismiss. Thinking about him and Tanya like this leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

"You okay?" he caresses my cheek with his fingers.

"Yeah, just kind of cold," I lie. He smiles and sits up with his upper body exposed, making sure to keep the blanket covering me. His body is exquisite. It's finally starting to become lighter. He gathers our clothes that we discarded in a pile and hands me mine as he puts his wrinkled dress shirt back on. I try to dress as best as I can underneath the blanket, Edward quickly in his boxers and jeans. Makes me think he does this sort of thing often. Again, I have to dismiss the idea. We gather the remaining food and empty wine bottle back in the picnic basket and roll up the two blankets we used. He carries the basket and I carry the blankets. "Is Felix going to come back for us?"

"Nope," he smiles and takes my free hand. He leads me over to the tree with the blue tarp covering something we passed by last night. He lets go of my hand and uncovers the tarp revealing a moped underneath. Oh, I see. Something to throw the paparazzi off. He straps the basket and blanket in the back with threaded rope and hands me a small helmet. I take it from him and wear it on my head. He helps me with the straps and gives me a quick kiss before moving the moped away from the tree. "We'll have to walk it over to more even ground or we might skid sideways in the gravel."

"Safety first," I quip with dry humor. He only shakes his head with a smile, getting my reference to his safety precautions when it comes to _my_ safety.

Finally on the main road, Edward puts on his own helmet and tells me to get on. "Hang on tightly," he instructs, which sounds more like a command, when he's finally sitting in front. The automatic transmission comes to life when he hits the start switch. Using the throttle we start to move, set for the road heading back home as the dawn chases us. Last night was a night I will definitely never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yes, for those of you with curious little minds—they did it! Sorry if some of you aren't comfortable reading that kind of stuff but I _did_ warn you. I didn't go into complete detail (which I could have) so changing the rating for the story didn't seem appropriate to me.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	25. Out of Comfort Zones

**Author's Note:** Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter!

_FYI_ – I've written the text messages in the story in capital letters. But they're texting normally to each other.

_**Warning:**_ More mild hanky-panky stuff toward the end!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25: Out of Comfort Zones<strong>

"Spill it, Bella!" she demands.

"Spill what?" I look innocently at my inquisitive friend. I'm blushing profusely. This is so embarrassing! "Alice, please," I beg. I have nothing I want to tell her but she's so persistent.

"I promise it'll be just between us girls." She does the cross-your-heart-and-hope-to-die gesture. "You and Edward were out all night and _you_ didn't return until early this morning. Don't tell me you spent the entire night hiding from the paparazzi?" Her arched eyebrow is intimidating.

Edward's not here because he's on set. He failed to tell me that's where we were going to part, me thinking the entire time we were heading home together. We left the moped in the lot and I hitched a ride back with Felix who was waiting for me. I was disappointed that our special night together had to end so soon but duty calls. I hid under the blankets in the car as we neared the villa so I don't know if the paparazzi were still lurking around that early in the day.

"No, I wasn't hiding," I roll my eyes. Well, technically I was, but not in the way she speculates. I sigh, getting up from my bed and stacking the books on my desk in a neat pile. Alice's gaze is boring into my back. She's not going to leave me alone until I tell her something—anything. I turn around and eye her annoyingly. "We had a great picnic and talked for hours. I had a really, _really_ great time. And for once, there were no interruptions or me constantly wanting to look over my shoulder. Can we leave it at that—_pleas_e? And I'm really tired, Alice." I'm whining now. I really don't have the energy for her inquisitions.

"Fine, Bella. Be that way." Now who's pouting?

"Alice…" I hug her shoulders to show that I don't mean to be so secretive with her. "I promise I'll give you the details—eventually. But right now, I just want to _sleep!_"

The Hobbit finally relaxes under my embrace. I'm hoping the puppy dog eyes I'm giving her will ease her curious mind for now and she'll leave me alone for a few hours. "Oh, fine! Fine," she gives in, throwing her hands in the air. "I have to be on set till around noon then go over the details on my show in Milan. Tonight—you'll tell me?"

"Yes," I nod. "We can even have a glass of wine while we're at it."

Finally, a genuine smile. I knew it was in there somewhere. "Sounds good." She gives me tight squeeze before she leaves my room. "I really am happy for you, Bella."

"Thanks, Alice," I hug her back. Knowing I have her and Jacob's blessing means a lot. I think I have Aro's blessing, too, although we haven't formally talked about it in full detail. As a matter fact, we haven't talked about it at all. He hasn't said I couldn't date Edward so I'm assuming he approves. I make a mental note to see if I can catch Jane and find out if Aro's said anything to her about us. But right now, counting sheep is what I want to be doing. I slept so well with Edward by my side last night so why am I still so exhausted? _Because you had an eventful night, that's why!_ My inner thoughts make me blush. What did Alice really want me to tell her? Giving details about such matters makes me uncomfortable. But at least I don't have to worry about it until tonight.

In the meantime, I'm sure she'll try to pry information of out Edward if she sees him on set. I highly doubt he'll tell her anything because he probably prefers to have me tell her during our _girl talk_. Would he even _want_ me to tell her anything? I would assume he'd feel uncomfortable about his sister knowing about his sex life. Oh, well. It sounds better if I tell her what she wants to know so I'll save him the awkward conversation. Hopefully because they _are_ related, she'll let me skip some details. Sleep takes me within a matter of minutes. I dream about waves and sunrises.

The sun is beating into my room as I stir awake a few hours later. Glancing at the clock by my bedside it's about two o'clock in the afternoon. The house seems quiet. It always seems quiet since I'm the only one ever really home. I get up and stretch and walk over to the window and peer outside. There's no sign of anyone, not even the security guards milling around. There's no text message from Edward on my cell either. I frown.

I've also spent the last few days reading and it's not something I'm very interested in continuing at the moment. Staring at the books on my desk, in their neat little pile, I sigh. Sometimes I think about how boring I am. Less than a month left in Italy and I feel like I've barely done anything exciting. I mean, _really_ exciting. What kinds of stories do I have to bring back with me to Los Angeles? How I embarrassed myself multiple times around Edward—my Greek Adonis, my near-death experience in the Mediterranean Sea, casted as an extra in Aro's film, my picture in the tabloids, massages and shopping sprees, and finally getting the man of my dreams…hmm.

This vacation does sound pretty eventful but I wouldn't necessarily call it exciting. Lucy will surely want to know every little thing that's transpired here when I return. I'm sure she'll wring in some questions about Aro, too. Fortunately, she doesn't mind the extra few days I'll be spending in Milan with Alice. I never gave her a specific date on when I was coming home anyway. Her e-mail response sounded like she was very excited to hear from me when she approved my extended leave from work. There were no pre-questions asked about my trip, which I'm guessing she's saving for when we can chit-chat face-to-face. I should bring her back something nice from Milan.

My phone suddenly buzzes on my desk. Glancing at it, it's a message from Edward. I pick it up with excited hands, almost juggling it from slipping out of my clumsy fingers.

* HELLO, BEAUTIFUL.* It says. * I MISS YOU. *

Aww, I miss you, too, Edward! I frown at my cell. It makes me long for his touch, wishing he was off work already.

* MISS U 2! * I text back. * LOTS. WORK OK? WHEN WILL U B DONE? *

My cell buzzes again with his incoming message. * PROB LATE AGAIN. :-( I GOTTA GO. DUE BACK ON SET. TYL *

"Yeah…text you later," I mutter to my cell as if it would actually relay my voice message to him. At least he thought to text me even though it was brief. I wonder what sorts of stunts and scenes he was doing today. Maybe Aro will let me back on set to watch since they're so close to wrapping up. That would give me more time to be around Edward rather than only seeing him at night. The thought makes me smile. I'll ask him tonight and see what he says. I can also probably ask Jane to convince him if she's onboard with my plan.

On my way to the kitchen I run into Angela in the foyer with luggage. She's piling them by the door. "Oh, hi, Bella," she quickly smiles at me and goes back to focusing on what she's doing.

"Are you…leaving?"

"Yeah," she half-smiles. "The town car will be here soon." I'm actually sad to see her go and wished we could have spent more time together bonding. Angela is a really nice person—shy and timid-like, but sweet and hardworking. She adjusts her white-rimmed glasses on her nose with her index finger and smiles sadly at me. "I wanted to formally say good-bye last night because I wasn't sure you knew I was leaving today but…I heard you were out with Edward. They gave us a little party on set when our scene finally wrapped last night."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Had I known, I would have definitely said good-bye to her then instead of this awkward 'Oh, you're leaving' moment.

"It's okay," she dismisses my absence from the party. "I had a great time here in Volterra and everyone's been super nice. I'll definitely take this experience with me on my next project."

Next project? "You already have something else coming up?"

She nods happily. "I'll be in a soap opera series!"

"That's great, Angela!" I give her a brief hug. I'm really excited for her. It's wonderful she's able to find work so quickly after Aro's movie.

"Thanks. It's only for a few episodes until I'm killed off by poison." She rolls her eyes, amused at the dramatic explanation that would be revealed on how her death came about and who did it. "I'm supposed to play this snotty rich kid who's the niece of the governor, back from her escapades in France and Italy. Should be fun!" she giggles. I can't imagine quiet Angela playing that kind of role but she's very different onscreen and I'm sure she'll do a good job. "Oh—the town car is here!" I help her with her things outside before the driver places everything in the trunk.

"Have a safe trip home," I say, giving her one last good-bye hug.

Angela smiles shyly at me. "I'm happy for you and Edward. He seems happier on set." She gives me a final wave and closes the car door.

Happier on set? That brings a smile to my face. For so long I've been containing my feelings for him and it's nice to know he's freely showing everyone how he's probably as smitten with me as I am with him. Or at least I hope he's smitten with me. I love that man and everything that is him. I frown. Why did Angela have to tell me this now? It makes me miss Edward even more. I'm like a pouty little child who can't play at recess because I'm stuck inside on a rain day…even though it's not really raining. Will it always be like this? _Get a hold of yourself, Bella!_

All this waiting around and bored out of my mind is giving me cabin fever. It's about time I do something about it. I pick up my cell and scroll through my numbers and hit send.

"This is Jane."

"Hi, Jane. It's…Bella."

"Bella?" she's surprised to hear from me. She should be because I never call her. "Hold on a sec." I think she's going to a quieter place to talk. I hear her shuffling some things around in her hands before her mouth is back on the receiver. "OK. Bella? What's wrong?"

I roll my eyes. Why does she automatically think there's something wrong? "Nothing's wrong." I get the 'Oh' on the other line and she sounds stumped. "I was just wondering if you could do me a huge favor? Please?"

"Favor?" I sense her raising a suspicious eyebrow at me. "And what does this _favor_ entail?"

"Just some convincing words on your part." I smile innocently as if she can actually see my attempt to look like an angel through the phone. "Well…I'm sure you've heard about me and Edward and because he's been so busy filming his scenes, we barely get to spend any time together and I was wondering if…you could ask my uncle if he'll let me watch backstage or something?" She sighs heavily on the other line. I know it's a tough request, one that she might not go along with. "I promise I won't touch or do anything! I won't even make a peep! I just want to…see him." My voice ends in a quiet plea. Edward wouldn't even have to know I'm there so I can ogle him all I want in the shadows without distracting him from his scenes. I sound like a stalker but I'm sure he won't mind.

"Bella, I don't know if your uncle will approve," she answers hesitantly. I sense her shaking her head already in disapproval. "With extra security here because of the paparazzi and trying to finish the movie on schedule…your uncle might want to keep things on set very tightly closed."

"Oh, I see," disappointment drips from my voice. At least I tried.

"But…" she sighs exasperatedly. My heart slightly picks up. "I'll see what I can do." She doesn't sound enthusiastic about the request but at least she's considering it up for discussion with Aro. That's all I ask for. "Thanks, Jane. You're the best!"

"No promises, though," she says in a clip tone. "I'll let you know as soon as I get a chance to talk to him."

The child in me jumps up and down with glee after I hang up. I hope Aro really considers my request. It'll give him some time to see me as well. I've barely seen him these past few weeks. Aro usually strolls in the door, straight to the kitchen, then to his office on the other side of the villa. Aro doesn't talk much when he's in his _zone_ and even when you try to approach him, his mind is off elsewhere. So, I don't even bother. In case I'm shot down, I mentally try to think of other things to occupy my time. Locked up in the villa because of the paparazzi outside makes it difficult to do anything and it's quite frustrating. Before they left, I asked the driver who picked up Angela if they were still posted outside the gate and he nodded apologetically. _Ugh._

All the people I want to attempt to call and catch up with like Jacob and my parents won't help in satisfying my boredom either. It's almost midnight their time and where my mom is in Jacksonville, Florida, it's even later. I really need to get out of this house! But how? And where am I going to go if I can't be on set? Who knows when Jane will be able to talk to Aro? I call her again but for something else.

"Bella?" she answers, surprised.

"Hi…"

"Bella, I haven't had a chance yet to talk to your uncle. It's very busy here."

"No, I know. That's not why I'm calling this time. I wanted to ask you for another favor—an easier one."

"Oh?" Jane probably has her eyebrow raised again.

After she hesitantly complies, I put my plan into motion. Hopefully this will work. If not—I'm screwed. I go over it a few times in my head and play out the scenario. I'm never good about planning things like this but I need to get out of this house before I go stark raving mad. I change my clothes into something simple and find one of the silk scarves Alice bought me. Facing the mirror, I drape it over my head and tie it firmly under my chin. Turning my head from side to side, it looks good. I grab my sunglasses and purse and make my way to the front door. Soon, the town car I called arrives.

"Signora Bella," Felix steps out of the car and greets me with a smile. I'm glad Jane agreed to give me his contact number without prying into my reasoning for it.

"Hi, Felix," I give him a happy smile.

"I must say, signora, I was very surprised on your phone call. Where would you like to go?" he asks, clasping his hands in front of him waiting for me to tell him our destination.

I fiddle with my fingers and blush. "Actually, I don't really have a particular place in mind." Well, I do—the film set with Edward. But I know I can't go there unannounced. I'd get the boot and have to start back from square one. "I just want to get out of the house and as you can see outside, I can't casually stroll out the gates. Do you…have any suggestions? Somewhere quiet where I won't be recognized?"

"Hmm…" He thinks for a moment. "Well, I do know of a place I can take you but it will not be very quiet," he chuckles. "My niece is seven today and we have her birthday celebration at my brother's. There will be plenty of good food, music, and games for the children. You are more than welcome to join us."

His niece's birthday party? I can't go to that! I would stick out like a sore thumb and it seems so personal of him to invite me to a family function. It's a very sweet gesture given we don't know each other very well but I'll feel so out of place. Will they even accept a stranger like me at their party? Everyone will look at me as the Debbie Downer if it ends up not my sort of thing. And I don't want to offend anyone. I suddenly feel bad for pulling Felix away from his family gathering so I can escape. "Thank you, Felix…but I don't want to impose. And I'm sorry for calling you. I didn't know you were at a celebration with family."

He shakes his head with a smile. "No apologies, signora. This is my job and I enjoy it. My family understands. I know it might not be the grand events you are used to, but my family is very warm and welcoming. I promise you will have a good time." Felix smiles again trying to convince me. I think he's also trying to challenge me to do something different.

"Okay," I reply quietly. He opens the backseat door for me and I climb in. I have to stifle a snort at his assumptions that I attend any sort of events that are grand. I'm just a girl from the Northwest. The grandest event I can think of attending is my high school prom in Forks—and that's saying plenty. He knows I have to be back around dusk or Alice will have my head. If I'm missing by the time she gets home, she'll think I've run away and hid somewhere so I can avoid our _girl talk_ tonight. A steaming little Hobbit like her is not someone I want to face. She hates it when plans don't go according to her plan.

As soon as the gate opens, the paparazzi sitting on the side of the streets jump to their feet clicking away as usual. Don't they ever tire of waiting around all day for one measly picture? There's about five men with expensive looking long range lens cameras outside of Aro's property the security are trying to hold back. They look desperate to see who's inside the town car. I wave sheepishly at them even though I know they can't see me. Felix looks amused in the front seat. The ride is quiet as I'm lost in my thoughts wondering where he's taking me.

We're off the main roads now and driving along a very rural and country-like area of Volterra. I never knew this side existed. The drive is about twenty-five minutes outside of the main town. Farmlands surround us as we continue on the dirt road. _We're definitely not in Kansas anymore, Toto._

"We are almost there, signora. I apologize if this is not something you are used to," he looks apologetically at me.

"It's very nice and peaceful here, Felix." I smile at him. I feel more at home in a place like this than I do in Los Angeles. Except for the sheep. I'm used to seeing cows and horses from my time in Forks. The only horses I've seen in California are the ones the police ride on in parades.

Felix turns into a private dirt road and in the clearing a moderate size house comes into view with a front yard. There's a giant tree that shades the house and a man-made swing with rope and a wooden seat attached to one of its branches. I can faintly hear music somewhere as I exit the car. "The celebration is in the backyard," he says, ushering me to follow him. My nerves pick up at the unexpected type of welcome I'm going to be receiving. I picture his relatives partying and dancing and as soon as they see me, the needle on the record skips, everything goes quiet and people are gaping at me. I really hope that's not the case here. "It's okay." He smiles warmly at my nervous features.

The music gets louder as we walk along the side of the house. I can see streamers and different decorations hung around the trees and tables lined up with food and a little radio player with a CD playing the tunes when we reach the backyard. Everyone is eating, laughing, talking, and even dancing. The children are running around with their toys and chasing each other. He really has a big family.

A tall man with dark hair notices us. He puts down his plate and wipes his mouth with his napkin and walks over in our direction. Felix meets him halfway with a hug and tells him something in Italian. The man nods his head and smiles at me with a nod. I half-smile back. Felix signals for me to join them.

"_Ciao,"_ I say shyly.

"_Ciao, signora,"_ he smiles again.

"This is my brother, Vincent." Felix introduces. "My niece is the one in the pink dress over there." He points to a cute little curly-haired girl with a princess wand running around with her friends.

"She's adorable."

"Grazie," Vincent replies. "Please…have some food. There is plenty for everyone. Sit wherever you like. Make yourself, how do you say…ah, yes—at home!" He gestures around their spacious backyard. I look around and people are genuinely smiling at me. Two other men unfold chairs and bring over a table to us.

A woman with a small child on her hip joins us from the house. Felix gives her and the boy a kiss. "This is my wife, Sonja, and my son, Julian." He introduces them. I smile politely. He then turns to his wife. "This is Bella, Signore Aro's niece. She has been home all week unable to go outside because of the paparazzi. I thought maybe she can join us today."

"Welcome, Signora Bella," she greets me warmly. "Your uncle is a very good man." She speaks English very well in her Italian accent. She has light brown hair that's tied back in a loose bun, brown eyes, and a dimple in her left cheek.

When the introductions are over, I follow Felix to the picnic length tables full of traditional Italian food. Most of it looks like a fine meal meant for the Last Supper but go for the fruits, bread, cheeses and mini desserts. After Felix gives my plate a quizzical look because of the items I've skipped on the menu, I blush and explain I'm a vegetarian, which thankfully he understands since offending his family's cooking unintentionally is not something I want to do. We head back to our table and Felix begins to eat immediately. I finally take off my scarf and sunglasses and stuff them in my bag. There's no need for me to hide my identity here and I feel a little embarrassed I didn't take them off earlier. I'm no celebrity who suspects one of the children will call the paparazzi on me.

And much to my surprise I'm actually having fun with Felix's family. They're all so friendly and warm like he says. Very hospitable people. After the cake is cut for his niece, Mariana, and everyone's had their fill, his teenage nieces and nephews drag me to the designated dance floor with them in the middle of the yard. Dancing isn't something my two left feet are designed for. I try to tell them I can't dance but they keep tugging away so I follow. Soon, the whole backyard is dancing with people holding hands in circles and some with their arms clasped around each other. I'm with the little kids swinging my arms around, laughing.

When the children have calmed down, I spend some time with Felix's niece. His son is in the house taking a nap while his mom watches him. "Are you ready, Signora Bella?" Felix approaches us. I blink up at him a few times. I have his niece on my lap who I'm trying to teach how to make flower bracelets. Is it time to go already? I only now notice the sky splashed with different colors of orange, yellow, red and purple.

"Yes, I am," I place Mariana on the seat next to me. Alice should be home soon. I'm glad he reminded me. Felix says something to Mariana. She smiles at me, gets up from her seat and says, _"Grazie, Signora Bella."_ She sounds so cute in her little Italian accent.

"Ciao." I hug her back and give her a kiss on both cheeks. We say good-bye to everyone, Felix's wife and the rest of his family hugging and kissing me on my cheeks. It's a little overwhelming.

"My family likes you," he tells me in the car.

I smile. "Your family is wonderful, Felix. Thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun. This is better than going somewhere alone and secluded." He chuckles at my response. I decide to text Alice in case she freaks if she can't find me.

* ON MY WAY HOME. * I type into the keypad.

Almost immediately my phone buzzes. * WHAT? WHERE R U? *

* OUT. BUT HEADING BACK. B THERE SOON. *

* OK… * is all she texts back. She's probably confused on my whereabouts and how I got out of the house undetected or _if _I managed to get out undetected. There'll be more questions for me when I get back, I'm sure.

It's dark out by the time we reach the villa. Surprisingly there are no paparazzi in sight. It's not very late but they must have gone home for the day or off chasing other stories. I sigh with relief. However, my paranoid side thinks they're hiding in the bushes in secret. I thank Felix again for the fun-filled day and make my way inside. The day's activities finally catch up to me and I yawn. I guess I needed more sleep than I thought.

"There you are!" Alice startles me in the foyer. "Where have you been?" She looks concerned and panicked. She's starting to resemble her overprotective brother.

"Alice, I'm fine." I maneuver around her and head for the stairs. She's right on my heels demanding answers. "Staying indoors all day was driving me loony so I called Felix and asked him if he could take me somewhere away from the craziness."

"And where did he take you?"

I glance back with a grin. "His niece's birthday party." The Hobbit looks utterly shocked. We sit on my bed as I explain to her my day and how great his family was to me. I visited a different part of Volterra that I would never have experienced if I didn't take a chance and allowed myself to venture out of my comfort zone. Alice is thrilled for me. It's something she never suspected I'd do and more importantly, she's relieved I wasn't followed by the paparazzi. Felix took a big risk bringing me to his family's gathering and I'm happy it wasn't disturbed by the media.

"So…now on to the main event." Alice's eyes are gleaming with curiosity. She adjusts herself next me, attentively listening. "Details, Bella." Her voice is demanding. I roll my eyes inwardly on her bossiness. I take a deep breath and tell her about my date with Edward. She laughs hysterically at the wig idea because she once mentioned to Edward how she wondered how he'd look with long blonde hair. I'm guessing now the wig Felix bought him was of his choice. I tell my pixie-haired friend everything and pause after his revelation to me about his childhood—skipping the details about the drugs and alcohol. If she didn't know before, it was probably best I didn't bring it up. Talking about what we did on the beach after is difficult. I blush, feeling embarrassed about it. "Oh, Bella, don't you get shy on me now." She's glaring at me. I can't believe she wants to know this!

"Alice…" I whine.

"Tell me." Her bossy tone is back. _Ugh._ I take another deep breath and tell her about our passionate night, skimming over certain details. Her eyes go wide. I think she's in shock. "Wow, Bella…"

"Well, you wanted me to tell you!" I exclaim exasperatedly. I'm blushing so much I'm the color of ripe tomato again. I take my pillow and bury my face in it. This is so mortifying. But I think she's laughing at me. I glance up to see an amused look on her face. I roll my eyes, hugging my pillow after I'm able to sit up and face her again.

"Oh, Bella," she chuckles. "I'm just surprised on how aggressive you were."

"Aggressive?" I blush another shade. Me? _Aggressive?_

"I think it was sweet of Edward to try to resist temptation and not make you do anything you didn't want to. But you told him what you wanted. And it sounds like you weren't going to take _no_ for an answer!" Another fit of giggles escape her. "I'm so proud of you, Bella!" I'm not sure whether to thank her or glare at her. I get the feeling she's slightly making fun of me again. "So, how was it?"

"What?" I blush for the millionth time. I can't believe she wants to know this, too!

Alice rolls her eyes. "Bella, we're adults. There's nothing to be ashamed of. And it's not like this is your first time with a guy. So, did he make you come?"

"Alice!" I'm shocked by her boldness. It's so awkward and uncomfortable having this discussion with her because we've never talked about anything like this before.

"What? It's a fair question!" she retorts. "A simple yes or no will do. I'm not looking for details, Bella. That's too…" she shudders.

I gaze down and fiddle with my fingers. "Yes," I reply quietly. "A few times." I mentally kick myself because don't know why I added that last part. I think my subconscious was mostly talking to herself and forgot to filter her thoughts. _I'm telling this to my friend who is also Edward's younger twin sister!_ My face grows brighter. It's suddenly very warm in here.

My Hobbit friend immediately brings her hands to her mouth to stifle her gasp. She's staring wide-eyed at me. Giggles soon fill the room. "Oh, wow!" she rolls around in my bed. Who knew Alice could act like a giggly little girl? It seems so unlike her. Then again, we've never touched on these subjects before.

"You done?" I raise an annoyed eyebrow at her.

She finally calms down and takes a few moments to compose herself. "Yes." She smiles apologetically. "That's great, Bella. Much better than my first experience with Jasper."

"What?" I chuckle a little in disbelief. She's talked about their relationship but never their sex life.

"Yeah. He was practically all thumbs," she snorts. "I'd been with a few guys before we met and he'd only slept with one other girl so he was still pretty inexperienced. But, you know what they say…practice makes perfect!" Alice wiggles her eyebrows up and down. I can't help but laugh. I finally start to relax as we talk more about our current and past experiences with the male species.

As the night wears on we both grow tired. Alice has to be on set tomorrow morning so she needs to head to bed. And I'm thinking to do the same. We say our goodnights, laughing together one last time before she leaves. I brush my teeth and change into an old shirt and sleeping shorts. There's no new text from Edward, and normally I'd feel disappointed, but after just spending time with Alice, I'm okay with it. He's probably busy on set. I'm hoping to see him tomorrow, even if it's only for a brief moment. I've also forgotten about Jane calling me back. I brush it off and hope I hear from her tomorrow, too. Sleep wants to get a hold of me.

I dream of warm green-eyes and soft lips on my cheek. The feeling of strong yet gentle arms enveloping me makes me smile. It feels so real. I snuggle closer to the comfortable feeling wishing it was Edward. I'm suddenly feeling too warm and stuffy but the butterfly kisses on my neck continue. I moan quietly at the sensation, which wakes me from my reverie. Something doesn't feel right. My movements feel restricted. I flutter my eyes open and see Edward staring down at me with his crooked grin and hooded eyes. He's in my bed!

"Edward?"

"Hi," he says softly.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper, touching his cheek to see if he's really here or just a figment of my imagination. We're facing each other, both his arms draped around me while mine lay on his chest. My dream wasn't a dream after all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I've missed you all day and had to see you. My cell battery died earlier because I haven't gotten the chance to recharge it from…last night. I hope you don't mind I'm here." His voice is low and needy.

"Of course not," I murmur, touching his face again. He holds me tighter, bringing his lips down to mine. It feels so good to be in his arms again. I can also sense his urgent need for me in his pants. My insides tighten immediately. He rolls me on my back, pressing into me even more. I groan into his mouth. I want this man and I want him badly. "Stay with me." I plead, my voice sounds just as needy as his.

"Always…" he whispers. And our long night begins again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I love writing stuff like that, haha. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	26. Fears and Doubts

**CHAPTER 26: Fears and Doubts **

The sun stirs me awake, its persistent light peeking into my room. Edward is sleeping next me, his arm draped around me like the U.S. flag, holding me close. I watch him quietly and how beautiful he looks with the stubbles on his face and his tussled hair. Last night was such a great surprise. I wish he and I could stay in my bed all day.

"Good morning, beautiful," he stirs awake beside me, stretching and pulling me even closer to him. He kisses my hair then my neck making me giggle and squirm. He still has his eyes close with a happy, satisfied grin. I can't help but plant a small kiss on his lips for being so adorable this early in the day.

"Sleep well?" I ask with a sly grin.

"Very."

"Do you have to work today?"

"What's the time?"

I glance at my bedside digital clock. "It's about eight-thirty. You're not…late. Are you?"

Edward keeps the grin on his face and momentarily sits up to stretch again—refusing to open his eyes—and puts his weight on top of me so that I am now under him completely. I can feel his growing erection against my hip, making me very aware that we're still naked under the covers. I hope he remembered to lock my door last night. Alice barging in would not be welcomed, or worse—Aro. "I'd rather lay like this with you for the day," he breathes against my neck.

"Me, too." I throw my arms around him. "I asked Jane if she could talk to Aro about letting me bum on set so I can be around you more."

"Oh?" He finally lifts his head and looks at me quizzically. I blush. Not the reaction I was hoping for. He looks surprised and I can't tell if it's a good thing or bad thing. Maybe he doesn't want me there? I should have mentioned it to him before I took the initiative to ask. Staring into his eyes I'm hoping to read a real reaction from his lovely features. His eyes finally soften and he smiles. "So what'd she say?"

"I haven't heard back yet." I answer quietly, looking away.

"What it is?"

"Do you…mind if I'm there?" Hesitantly, I turn my gaze back to him.

"Why would I?" He looks confused, trying to read me.

"I don't know?" I casually shrug. "Maybe you want to keep things separate—work and personal life."

Edward adjusts himself so that he's resting on his elbows, some of his weight off me. I can finally breathe a little better. "They _are_ separate, Bella. I like coming home to a normal relationship. Seeing you when I'm done working and not having our entire conversation revolve around what we both did at work and how this scene or that scene could have gone better is such a relief. And of course I'd love it if you were on set. Spending time with you however I can get it is the highlight of my day."

"Really?" I blush again.

"Yes, really. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, umm. A little?" The sudden change in subject takes me by surprise.

"Let's go out for breakfast. We might not get more days like this," he looks towards the window. "It's supposed to start raining again tomorrow."

"What about work?" Doesn't he need to be on set today? Or has he decided to play hooky? Aro would be furious if he's not where he's supposed to be.

"What about it?" he grins rebelliously.

"Edward," I sigh. "I'm not trying to get you into trouble with my uncle. If he knows I've held you up, he'll never let me on set—or worse, probably see you again."

He gently gives a lingering kiss. "Who says I need to be on set today?"

"Wait—what?" I remove my mouth from his sweet, soft lips. I can tell he's amused on how confused I look.

"Don't worry. I don't have to report to set until six or seven this evening. I'm yours for the day," he whispers, lifting himself up a little so he can nibble on my left earlobe. It shoots quick electric currents down my spine and down _there_.

My breathing picks up and I'm quietly panting from his ministrations. "Is the door locked?" Edward stops suddenly and cocks his head toward my door. Apparently he _did_ forget to lock it last night, judging from his impish grin. He gracefully rolls off me and hops from foot-to-foot as if he's tip-toeing on hot coals. I can't help but stare at his sexy backside and behind. Once the door is locked, he does the same tip-toeing motion back to bed, covering his package and giving me another impish grin. I don't know why he's hiding it. It's not like I've never seen it before.

"There." He climbs inside the duvet next to me, kissing me on the way as he readjusts himself again. "Now where were we?" He's back on top of me—right where he should be.

I try to pretend I'm not distracted by the lustful look he's giving me. "I believe we were talking about breakfast."

He doesn't look happy. "Right. Breakfast." Suddenly, his expression changes from a disappointed little boy whose balloon just popped into a man with sexual carnal needs. "I can do breakfast," he slowly licks his lower lip. I swallow the nervous lump in my throat. Why is my mouth so dry? I can tell he's up to something—but what? He insists on gently grinding on me, sending my thoughts into a fuzzy blur. My body has taken a life of its own and falls in sync with his movements. Oh, I want him—_bad_.

Edward stops and quickly ducks his head underneath the covers. "Edward…" I quietly squeak. My hands are in his hair, pulling gently. I can feel him spreading my legs farther and farther apart, trailing kisses between my breast, down to my navel and still lower. My whole body feels like the color of wild fire and I'm suddenly feeling very shy at what I know he's about to do. No one's ever done this to me before. My heart is beating in my ears, waiting. Anticipating. "Edward." My breath is ragged. "You don't have to do this. Really…"

He lifts his head from underneath his hiding place and smiles his crooked grin at me. "I know. But I want you for breakfast," he says in a sexy, husky voice. With one wink, he ducks under the covers again. Oh, my. This is going to be a long unforgettable morning...

After a nice hot shower together in my bathroom, we make our way downstairs into the kitchen. Alice is there with Rosalie having breakfast on the island. They both look at us suspiciously after probably hearing me giggling like an idiot in the hallway. Edward was insistent on poking my side knowing how ticklish I am. I blush as he and I compose ourselves in front of his sister and brother's girlfriend-slash-publicist. "Good morning," I give them a quick, embarrassed smile.

"Good morning, you two," Alice says with curiosity in her voice. "Sleep well?" Her question sounds innocent enough, but I know what she's getting at. My eyes widen for a moment and give her a small nod, cheeks pink as usual. Edward rolls his eyes at her.

"Don't forget your schedule today, Edward," Rosalie says sternly. It feels like ages since I last saw her. She still looks radiant, fresh out of a fashion magazine. From what I've heard, she and Emmett have been preoccupied with getting a few more movie scripts into Edward's hands, even a few guest spots on a television show. She folds the newspaper she'd been reading and gets up from the barstool with her empty bowl of cereal in her hand, and places it in the sink. She shoots another warning look at Edward.

"I _know_, Rose," he almost glares back at her.

"Bella." I stand to attention at the call of my name. What did she want to say to_ me_? Rosalie has one eyebrow cocked as if she's measuring my worth. She doesn't say anything for a few moments. My heartbeat picks up in anticipation of what she's about to say. "Please keep Edward on schedule." _That's it?_

"O-of course," I nod, giving her my 'word of honor' look. If I don't keep my Girl Scout's promise I know there's going to be hell to pay.

"Good." She tucks the newspaper she was reading under her arm and heads out of the kitchen.

Alice is trying to suppress a grin. "Wow…"

Edward takes his place across his sister. "Wow, what?" he asks, less amused, taking a piece of bacon from her plate. I station myself next to Alice where Rosalie was previously sitting so we're both facing Edward. "That she kept it short and sweet?"

"Yes!" the Hobbit nods. "I was sure she was going to say something more, like, 'Edward, if you're late again—I'll have your head!' Or something along those lines."

"Late again?" I ask, looking at her then her brother. When has Edward ever been late? I've always known him to be the King of Promptness. I was the one usually late to things. If he and Alice didn't keep me on schedule I'd be running behind on a completely different time zone.

Whatever Alice meant, Edward didn't look pleased with her comment. He briefly glares at her, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. So, where would you like to go for breakfast?" Why is he so quick to change the subject? My pixie-haired friend makes no further comments and quietly continues to finish the pieces of bacon on her plate.

"Do we really need to go out for food?" I ask. It's a beautiful morning but I'd rather not deal with the mob of paparazzi outside. Spending time with Edward anywhere was enough for me. We could be holed in a dirt pile and I would still be happy.

"Well, if you decide to go out, make sure you cover your tracks. There's more of them outside." Alice gracefully scoots herself off the barstool, taking her empty plate with her to dispose in the sink. "You might also want to catch up on today's news." She points with her chin to the pile of newspapers at the end of the counter and saunters away leaving us to our curiosities.

I grab the newspaper and flip through the pages. Of course I can hardly understand anything written in ink but the main picture on what I'm guessing is in the entertainment section has me in a state of shock. "What is it, Bella?" I can hear the concern in his voice but I'm unable to look at him or reply. I'm completely frozen. He gets up from his seat and walks around to stand next to me so he can see what has me so distressed. He reads the caption underneath the picture and sighs. "It's nothing, Bella." Because my motor skills aren't properly working, he has to gently pry the newspaper from my hands. He skims the article and flips the pages to see if there are anymore pictures of us from a couple of nights ago. Edward shakes his head again. "It only one picture. The article doesn't say much. At least they don't know where we went afterwards."

"How did they even get _that_?" I find my voice again, still in disbelief shock. It's a semi-blurry picture of Edward and me running through the kitchen at the expensive restaurant we were at when we finally went out on our first real date with our wigs on. Someone from the kitchen staff must have whipped out their camera phone and took it. I wonder how much they paid this person for the amateur shot. If you didn't know Edward or wasn't there to witness it, the two in the colored picture could have been anyone, but clearly it was us. He tells me from the article that the paparazzi found the wigs we abandoned in the alley trash bin confirming that the two scurrying out the back kitchen entrance was us.

"Don't worry about it, Bella." He murmurs, cupping my hands in his and planting a soft kiss on them. "You know I'll always protect you." I can't hide the distress I still feel. The lack of privacy is exhausting—always having to look over your shoulder to see if you're being watched. I'm starting to think anyone could be the paparazzi. Even an innocent kid in a stroller. "Bella, look at me." I reluctantly do as I'm told. Edward's eyes look pained. "I told you what it would be like if you decided to be with me."

I knew the consequences and how my life would change with Edward in it. But not having him in my life feels too painful. Can my private life under a magnifying glass be more bearable than not having him exist in it? I don't know. I just know I need him as if he was the very air I breathed. The thought of losing him tears at my heart. "You mean everything to me." I whisper, trying to hold back the tears prickling in the corner of my eyes.

He swivels me around so he can place himself in between my dangling legs on the barstool. My Greek Adonis holds me tightly and kisses my forehead. I wrap my arms gingerly around Edward's waist and close my eyes. It feels so good to be wrapped in his warm, protective embrace. The nervousness and trepidation I feel suddenly starts to melt away—all from a single touch. "You are my life now, Bella." Looking up into his beautiful green eyes, I know this to be true. I know he'll do anything to keep me safe. Even try to hide me from the world if he could.

"You still want to eat out for breakfast?" I give him a faint smile.

He meets it with a small grin. "Only if you're up for it," he kisses my temple. "If you'd rather not be outside, we don't have to be. We can do whatever you're comfortable doing."

"There's this nice café Alice I went to for breakfast once. It's not very far from here. And they have outside seating."

The look on his face is priceless. Shock, surprise, confused and maybe a little horrified are all rolled into one expression. "You want to go out…in public?" I shrug. The paparazzi have already seen us out together and no matter if we're in disguise or not, they can still spot us a mile away. I figured it was time to stop hiding. I have been hiding for weeks inside Aro's villa and only been free on a few occasions but always weary of someone capturing a picture of me to put in the tabloids. Instead of allowing them to speculate on what we're up to, why not show them exactly what we're doing—publicly speaking, of course. All this I explained to Edward. "You sure? You know we don't have to do this?" he reassures me.

"I want to. I'm tired of hiding." I say quietly. "I'll have to face them head-on sooner or later. And even if we've never met, they'll eventually know my face as I'm the niece of a famous Italian director." I smirk a little. Yes, the picture in the newspaper caught me off guard but it's something I should start getting used to—whether or not I was with Edward. This is something I need to accept. And over time, I will.

We drive out the gate in a drop top convertible that belongs to Aro. The paparazzi that have sprouted outside are like children in a candy store once they see us. The flashes from their cameras are like stars glowing in daylight. Edward wears his aviators, a plain cotton v-neck shirt, and cargo shorts. I wear a simple camisole with a cardigan and jean shorts. I have a scarf wrapped around my head with my own dark sunglasses. I feel like Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn riding off into the sunset with my man, although it's barely past ten o'clock in the morning. "There's still time to head back, you know." Edward looks over at me with a hidden, amused grin.

I shrug again, giving him my own secret smile. "Too late now. We're almost there."

He parks the car nearby and we walk hand-in-hand to the hostess in the front. He takes off his aviators and smiles kindly at her. She blushes, blinking a few times, staring at Edward. I want to roll my eyes. Of course she'd feel flushed at the sight of him. He has the same effect on me still. But she needs to know he's _mine_. He puts his arm around my waist, holding me close, which makes me smile a little victoriously. She blushes again and nods understanding that this is a table for two and no, she cannot join us! She briefly acknowledges me with a weak grin and leads us to a table outside without us having to wait in a line. Edward talks to the manager and happily nods at some kind of request of his. After they shake hands, he sits down opposite of me.

"Nice place," he looks around the outside patio. There surprisingly aren't a lot of people here for brunch. A few glance our way taking pictures with their camera phones but not enough to disturb us. I still have my scarf and sunglasses on. It allows me to scan the area without actually making eye contact with anyone so I can see who's really paying attention to us.

Edward reaches over the table with his palm up asking for my hand. I slowly do so and he squeezes it with a smile. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying," I scoff at his words unsuccessfully.

"Really? Then why do you keep glancing around our table?" How does he know that? Am I really that obvious? I take off my sunglasses and look down at our hands. He's gently caressing my knuckles with a suppressed smile.

"What did you say to the manager?"

"I've asked him for a little privacy in case the paparazzi show up, which should be shortly."

"Privacy? How?" How could we possible have any sort of privacy? We're out in public. Anyone casually walking their dog in the street can see us.

"Those with a camera will not be allowed on their property. If they happen to be a normal tourist, the manager agreed to sit them somewhere inside away from us—just in case. Of course, that doesn't mean they can't still take pictures from across the street." Just then, I hear a camera's shutter click. I look to my left and there's already three of those hounds snapping away. "See what I mean?" He solemnly shakes his head but still has a light expression on his face. "So, I'll ask you again. Are you sure about this?"

I inhale deeply and take off my sunglasses and scarf. Immediately I hear more cameras in the background. I just hope they haven't zoomed in too closely on my face. I don't want every single pore showing up on paper. Edward looks entertained, taking my hand still in his and kissing it softly. "Ask me again later," I say with a half-smile.

"You're very brave," he replies with almost pride in his voice.

"What did Alice mean earlier about you being late again?" The question's been bothering me since we left and I want to know. I can tell he doesn't want to talk about it from his stiffened position. There I go ruining the moment.

"It's not a big deal, Bella."

"Well, I want to know."

Edward rolls his eyes. "I was only late by a few minutes."

I'm starting to get annoyed because instead of just telling me, he's dancing around the question. I try to keep my cool. "When?"

Obviously I'm not going to let this one go. I don't care how minuet he thinks it is. I've been known for my stubborn streak. When I don't budge, he finally gives up and sighs. "I was late to set the day we went to the beach…on our first date. I didn't want to bring it up because I had a wonderful time with you and I didn't want you to think you were at fault for it. And no, I didn't get into trouble if that's what you're wondering."

"Did you know about the picture in the paper?"

"No," he shakes his head sternly. "Usually Rosalie or Emmett would tell me but neither one did. That's why I was surprised Rosalie didn't mention one word of it this morning."

"I see. Well, shall we eat?" I ask, changing the subject. The picture of us still has me flustered and I want to get brunch done as soon as possible because although I'm trying to be brave enough to be in the eye of these starving sharks across the street, I'm still out of my comfort zone. Every little thing we do I swear is like them smelling blood and want a piece of us. To my relief, Edward orders us a bottle of wine to relax my nerves. I'm sure it's happy hour somewhere in the world. Brunch has gone smoothly enough, Edward trying his best to keep me occupied in a conversation to get my mind away from those around us. We're now currently waiting for our dessert that he's let me choose. He places an elbow on the table and rests his chin on it, looking at me pensively. "What?" I scrunch my nose and take a sip of my wine.

"I know this might not be the proper time to bring this up and the last thing I want to do is ruin your mood…but…" _Oh, no. _What is he going to say? I start to panic. "There's still the matter of Tanya."

I frown. Of course, Tanya. Her presence is never far away in our conversations. I forgot about her until he casually waits to bring her up. "What about her?" I snap quietly. If he thinks my mood wasn't going to turn south, he had another thing coming!

"I'm only bringing her up because you know she'll eventually see these pictures of us. I just want you to be prepared for whatever may happen. She can be very overzealous and I don't want her doing anything to upset you." Edward sounds sincere and my mood lightens a bit but talking about her and my fear of her doing something crazy creeps up on me.

"She really won't approve of this…will she?"

He looks apologetic. "No. In fact, she might be furious." _Furious?_ Holy hell. Angry and upset I was expecting. But, furious? That brings my fear to a whole new level.

"Was she your only long term relationship?" It dawned on me that we've never talked about our past relationships before. Was there another girl before and after this picturesque model? A part of me wants to know while the other part wants to plug her ears and make strange sounds so she can't hear the answer.

"I've had a few relationships from middle school to college but nothing too serious. I tried my best but I was never that great at juggling school, drama, theater and a girlfriend. I met Tanya toward the end of my senior year in New York while I was at Julliard."

"You went to _Julliard_?" My mouth slightly drops open. Of course he's studied at the prestigious performing arts school. This really shouldn't surprise me, but it does.

He gives me a shy smile. "I was only there for two years—my junior and senior year. Before that I was at the American Musical and Dramatic Academy, or better simply known as 'AMDA'. I wanted to stay in Chicago but New York provided better opportunities for what I wanted to do with my life. So, I left Chicago after graduating high school. But my family was never that far away. My mother always had shows in New York and Alice was usually with her learning the ins and outs of the Fashion industry. I tried to make it home for holidays as well."

"How did you meet Tanya?" My goal is to know more about how they met and I refuse to get derailed by his interesting background. I mean, there must have been something about her that was attractive to him besides her looks. Unless that's all there was, which can't be the case because well—look at me! I'm nothing like her. I'm too dull beyond comparison yet there's something about me that he seems to like.

"I met her at one of her annual charity banquets. Her speech and cause was very moving and inspiring. She was also just beginning her modeling career. My old acting coach in high school who I've kept in touch with over the years introduced us. He knew her grandmother. He and her grandfather previously served in the military together."

"She seems really great for having her own charity," I say quietly. It's hard complimenting my rival but it's true. It's something I'd never expect from her.

"Yes, it is," he nods, a slight frown on his lips. "She was very different back then. After her modeling career soared, she became more self-absorbed and loved the attention she was receiving even more. She also became very possessive over me and never trusted me, even though I've told her she had nothing to worry about. After a while…I just couldn't take it anymore. And well, I'm sure you know the rest." He rubs his neck and finally takes a long swig of his wine.

My heart is clenching tightly in my chest. This wasn't something I was expecting to talk about today. Not on a lovely day like this, even with the paparazzi only a few feet away from us. "Did you…love her?" The words bring a sharp, stabbing pain to my chest. Why am I asking this? Do I really want to know? Can I bear the answer?

He looks shocked for a moment but quickly regains himself. "Bella…" he frowns. I know it's not something he wants to discuss either, but I've made up my mind—I don't want to know, but I _need_ to know.

"Tell me," my voice is barely above a whisper. I'm trying to keep my face impassive but I know he can see the disheartening feeling in my eyes.

He takes a deep breath. "Yes," he murmurs. The pain in my chest tightens. Edward reaches for my hand again and squeezes it. "Or at least I thought I loved her. I thought I knew her but after a while I started to question if I ever really did. Sometimes the more you know a person, the clearer their personality becomes and it rings true in my case. I honestly can't remember what I loved about her. What she's doing with her charity is great and commendable but I feel like I only saw her through those actions and not really for the person she was. I hope that makes sense."

I nod solemnly. Edward's confession is hard to take because I've never loved anyone before. Not like I love him…not even close. I'm inexperienced in the ways of love and still slowly learning. Everyday is a new day with him. My eyes were never open wider; my conscious more alive and the colors around me more vivid than they have been since we met. We come from two different worlds but somehow we've managed to make it work—not to say we still don't have a long way to go. But for now, I am content with…us.

"Bella, say something." He looks worried as if I might run screaming for the hills. Or hide in a dark, lonely cave to sulk in my misery.

"I understand," I finally respond. "We often look past people's flaws and see the good in them. You must have seen something good in her. And I know I can't change the way she goes about her life or her views on the world, just as much as she can't magically wave a wand and make me as graceful as a ballerina." I look back into my childhood at the ballet lessons my mother enrolled me in and how badly I sucked at it. I frown at the memories.

"Hey," he says softly, bringing me back to the present. The gentle circle he's continuing on my knuckles with his thumb is soothing. "I love the fact you're not graceful."

"Well, thanks." I sardonically roll my eyes. I know he means it affectionately but the gloomy cloud above my head has yet to disappear. Edward pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it sweetly, his soft green eyes never leaving my gaze. The paparazzi must be going bananas. I take a bigger sip of my wine, hoping my muscles will relax again from their tense position around my shoulders.

The past is the past and we all know it cannot be changed. Things happen for a reason and if such events never happened, Edward and I would probably never have met, so I'm thankful he and Tanya had their time together. And now it's ours. But an uncomfortable feeling that I haven't managed to shake off is back and it makes me feel horrible about myself.

"You are by far the hardest person to read, Bella." Edward looks frustrated because he knows something is bothering me. He's been studying my features this entire time. Should I tell him? Do I _want_ to tell him? I feel slightly embarrassed about it and can't help the flush on my cheeks. "I'm not a mind reader so will you _please_ tell me what's bothering you now? Is it the paparazzi? Do you want to leave?"

"No," I whisper, looking down at my empty wine glass.

"Then what is _it_? Don't tell me it still has to do with Tanya?" The irritation in his voice is present. He lets go of my hand and slumps back into his seat, his hands resting lazily on his lap, his head slightly cocked to one side waiting for me to enlighten him.

"I'm just," I sigh, "…I kind of feel like a home wrecker..."

"A _home wrecker_?" he scoffs with a relieved chuckle. "How so…exactly?" My face turns brighter. I'm embarrassed enough as it is and he's making it worse. But Edward looks very curious. He folds his arms across his chest and leans into the table.

I roll my eyes. "I feel like _I'm _the other woman who's taken you away from her!" I spat out the words before they have time to fully register in my brain. But, there—I said it.

As I was mindlessly flipping through the channels one day, I saw a short story on Jennifer Aniston who was rumored to be engaged to her new boyfriend. The host mentioned how it would be her second marriage, her first husband being Brad Pitt. It showed them on the red carpet years ago then fast forward to more recent times with Jennifer Aniston replaced by Angelina Jolie on his arm. I remembered rumors circulating how Miss Tattoos and Sexy Legs took Brad away from Jen before they divorced. It was like the sweet girl next door versus the bad girl who likes to play with knives. After watching the show, I asked myself if that was what I was doing. Was I taking Edward away from Tanya? It could be perceived that way by the media knowing how they love to spin the truth around for more press time and money, which leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

"C'mon, let's go." Edward drops a few _liras_ on the table and stands up with determination. After putting on his aviators, he extends his hand out to me. I place my small nervous hand into his, which his grabs, gently pulling me up from my seat. I clumsily put on my sunglasses with my other hand as we stalk away from the restaurant back to the convertible. His strides are long and quick so I have to hurry with my feet to keep up. Good thing I'm wearing flats or I might have already broken something or hurt someone accidently in my mission to get out of here safely.

Edward's unreadable expression and distant demeanor makes me anxious and nervous. My heart is also beating in my ears again. Have I upset him by what I've said? I slink into my seat as he starts the car. "Put on your seatbelt," he says calmly. I do as I'm told, slightly glancing across the street where the paparazzi are feverously snapping away. They look like savages climbing on top of each other but still not crossing their boundaries over to us. Compared to them, L.A. photographers would have a camera up my nose by now. He speeds away as I get thrown back into my seat. I'm glad to have my seatbelt on.

There doesn't seem to be anyone conspicuously following us but Edward is driving like a bat out of hell. This is the first time I've actually seen him drive aside from the moped. Road rage must also run in their family because he's speeding through the streets like his Hobbit of a sister. "Edward, please slow down," I try to say as coolly as possible. I notice a small smirk before his quickening frown when he sees me gripping the chest strap of my seatbelt like it was the only thing keeping me from flying out of the car. My scarf is also in my purse so my hair is flailing wildly around my face.

The car gradually slows per my request and I relax a little. He doesn't look happy again from the grim line on his lips. What's he so sour about? His sour mood is making _m_e sour as I dwell on our last discussion. He has no right to pout or act childish about it, I tell myself. At least I was honest about my feelings. I should get credit for that. After a few minutes more, he turns into what looks like a cemetery with white headstones and tombstones in rows of each other and crypts. "Where are we going?" There are so many things swimming in my head.

He laughs softly, which sounds so wonderful after his weird mood. "We're only passing by."

Around the cemetery I see a quaint little meadow full of wild purple flowers and trees. It looks very secluded and vaguely familiar as if I've dreamt about this place before. Edward parks the car in the shade of two big trees where it can't easily be seen in case we were followed. However, there doesn't seem to be anyone else around besides the insects and birds chirping in the distance. He has my door open already and I haven't even unbuckled my seatbelt. The scenery has distracted me. "It's lovely here…even if it is behind a cemetery."

"Yes, it is," he agrees casually. He helps me climb out of the car and has me follow him a ways down the meadow's path directly next to the cemetery, not letting go of my hand. The sun is shining brightly in the field and I wonder why we're still hiding in the shade of the willow trees. I brush my fingers on their elongated leaves swaying in the breeze that's picked up.

My arm is suddenly yanked and I am in Edward's arms, his hands on my waist. We are facing each other, my forehead against his as he guides me to one of the nearby trees. My back is against the rough bark and it's uncomfortable but I don't dare break my gaze away from his. I see passion and a carnal need in them, a look I'm very familiar with. He claims my mouth within seconds, invading it with his tongue and I welcome him freely.

I'm all sensation now, forgetting about the rough bark behind me as Edward presses me against it even more. I can feel his erection growing through his shorts. I moan into his mouth wanting him to take me here, not caring who sees. But Edward has always had more self-control than I did. He breaks away much to my dismay, both of us panting for air. His forehead is back against mine with his eyes closed. "Are you mad at me?" I whisper.

His green eyes fly open, staring at me quizzically. After he regains his composure he caresses my cheek with the back of his hand and trails his index finger to my lower lip, now puffy from him sucking on it. "Of course not," he murmurs. "I brought you here because I no longer wanted to share you with the public." He doesn't smile but I see the light humor in his beautiful eyes before he stares at me with all seriousness. "Bella, you're _not_ a home wrecker. Countless times I've told you that Tanya and I are no longer together. We haven't been for a while. She's someone I had a past with who is _not _a part of my present or my future. And, no—you're not the other woman, don't ever think that. You're all that matters to me now."

I hug him tightly around his neck and bury my face on his shoulder. He holds me with the same force, lifting me so I'm on my tip-toes. Edward smells of fresh laundry and mild cologne which is heavenly. He softly kisses my hair. "You mean so much to me," I whisper, holding back a chocking sob in the back of my throat. "I don't want to think of how utterly painful it would be if I lost you." I sigh into him. It feels good to get my worries and concerns out in the open.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Edward lets go of me so he sees my face again. He gives me a loving smile and kisses the corner of my lips. "I know we haven't known each other very long but I feel like I've been waiting for someone like you my entire life. Now, with that said, do you really think I'll let you get away that easily?" The humor is back in his voice and I can't help but smile. He suddenly gives me a strange look and cups my behind. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I stare back equally bemused. Edward pats the right back pocket of my jean shorts and fishes out my vibrating phone. "Oh." I was too caught up in the moment and didn't even feel it buzzing. He hands it to me and I look at the caller ID. "It's Jane!" I answer the call while Edward waits patiently until I hit the end button.

"What'd she say?" he asks anxiously.

I grin like a giddy fan girl. "Looks like I'll be joining you on set this evening."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bella and Edward still have a long way to go in their relationship. Think they'll last? I sure hope so.

Don't forget to review, friends!


	27. Edward's Proposal

**CHAPTER 27: Edward's Proposal**

Edward runs to me and scoops me up in his arms making me giggle. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and sets me down gently. "You really have no shame, do you?" I tease.

"No, ma'am," he shakes his head with furrowed eyebrows. "Especially this week." He gives me another kiss except he lets his lips linger a little longer. I can feel him smiling by my ear.

"People are staring again," I remind him quietly.

He finally lets me go and trails his hands down my arms until they're intertwined with my fingers. "So?" he shrugs. "It's our last day." And he's right. With a bold move, I kiss his lips tenderly, the familiar blush gracing my face.

This past week has been amazing. Ever since Jane's phone call while we were at the meadow, I've spent every day on set with Edward. Aro understood how unhappy I was unable to leave the house and stuck there alone for hours on end. So, when Jane talked to him, he agreed. He also knew I wanted to spend as much time with Edward as possible. My uncle is a pretty wonderful man. While on set, he let me sit next to him by his director's chair so I saw what he saw. I'm glad that all the kissing scenes between Edward and Jessica were filmed weeks ago so I didn't have to witness it. I know it's just them acting and playing their roles but seeing it would make me feel uncomfortable nonetheless. She left a couple of days ago after her scene wrapped—one of the last girls to leave.

It was close to ten at night when the filming finally finished. Champagne bottles were popped and flutes handed out to everyone while Aro gave his speech on how appreciative he was for everyone's support, dedication and hard work on his movie. "I know this is only the beginning. While the hard part is over, we still have a long way to go before the release. Again, I thank you." He raised his champagne flute in the air as did we. _"Salute!"_ Aro and the crew yelled. We all clinked glasses and took a sip of the cool, crisp liquid. It felt good down my throat.

"So, what now?" I turn to Edward. The celebration didn't last long. It seems the crew was more focused on breaking things down so they could go out and really celebrate around the town tonight. They began to disperse, tearing down some of the wall props, rolling wires, and shutting off studio lights all around us.

"Well, I have to change first. Alice has left me clothes in the dressing room. After that…we can do whatever you want." He gives me my favorite crooked grin as if to tell me we can have our own private celebration. I suddenly feel excited.

Alice left for Milan four days ago because of some issues with what clothes would go on which model and their lineup. She left early because wants to make sure everything goes well without a hitch. She planned the clothes the actors are to wear for the week and apparently she also planned Edward's attire for after the shoot. In her rush to get to Milan, she promised she'll return for me, and I hope she does because I have no idea where I'm going or staying in this foreign city by myself. The itinerary was never released to me. I told myself the next time I travel I would buy the Rosetta Stone program so I wouldn't feel like a total tourist wandering the streets.

"Thanks again, uncle Aro," I hug him before we leave.

"My pleasure, my dear." He kisses my forehead. "If I don't see you before your trip to Milan, have a wonderful time with Alice." I say my thank you before he moves to Edward, both men shaking hands. "Take good care of her."

"I will," he nods. Aro gives us one last smile and leaves with Jane to talk to his other assistant directors and aids while on location. After we're to ourselves again, Edward turns to me. "So, what do you want to do? Are you tired? Feel like going home?" He's rubbing my arm tenderly.

"Edward." Emmett appears out of nowhere. He looks almost embarrassed disturbing us. "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Alright…" He gives me a short 'I'll be back' nod and walks over to Emmett.

"It won't be long, Bella," Emmett reassures me with a smile. "I know you want Eddie all to yourself." He gives me a wink while Edward scowls at him. I laugh softly while shaking my head. Sometimes I prefer Emmett as my boyfriend's agent rather than his teasing brother. They situate themselves in a corner and commence their discussion. Emmett is shaking his head and Edward's mood turns south. He's frowning and looks very disappointed. It also seems Emmett is trying to explain himself. Edward shoots me a quick glance and finally sighs and nods at him. What was that about?

They give each a brief hug after they're done, Emmett's hand in the air for a short wave good-bye in my direction. "Everything okay?" I ask when Edward is by my side again.

"Yeah," he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. I can't read his expression and I don't want to pry so I leave it alone—for now.

"So, Miss Swan, what would you like to do?" He gathers me in his arms and kisses my hair. "We should get out of here to let the crew finish."

I blush, playing with strands of his short bronze hair behind his head, near his neck. I can tell he's distracted by my ministrations. "I'm up for anything."

He pulls me closer with a wicked grin. "Let's get out of here."

Felix is on standby to take us back to the villa. We quickly change into something more suited for the evening since the nights have gotten cooler. The rain's finally stopped but the roadways are still damp and dreary. Aro has allowed us to borrow his convertible again except Edward's placed the top up. We hardly also notice the paparazzi these days since we've finally gotten used to their presence—although we still try to remain inconspicuous and private.

The pictures in the tabloids aren't as bad as I imagined them to be. They've taken pictures of us out in public waking the streets holding hands or eating at a restaurant. There's a few snapshots of Edward kissing my hair or my hand but never on the lips. He refuses to give them that satisfaction because he knows that's the real shot they want. The more intimate moments between us happen behind closed doors. Every chance he gets Edward also sleeps in my bed with me because I'm more secluded in my wing of the villa giving us the privacy we want. The stories and headlines are not so bad either, according to him. The paparazzi said we looked madly in love and one magazine even went as far as to say I was pregnant with twins! After that article came out, Edward and I purposely took shots together at an open restaurant to squash the rumors. We had fun that night but I paid for it the next day. I was slung over my toilet for most of the morning.

"Where are we going? You never did tell me?" It only now occurred to me as we near the gate. Edward looks uneasy. "What? What is it?"

"You'll see," is all he says, his eyes still straight ahead. He takes my hand in his and strokes it gently. The paparazzi are back on the job as soon as the gates open. Don't these people ever sleep?

The drive is familiar and I suddenly wonder if we're heading back to the private area on the beach where he and I first made love. When he turns into the marina, I become more curious. I've never been here before, only seeing it from a distance. Smaller boats are anchored on the different docks, gently swaying in the water. Turning off the engine, he shifts toward me, rubbing the back of his neck. A couple of cars park some distance from us and we know it's the paparazzi. Edward doesn't seem to be effected by them. "I'm not sure how you feel about this surprise I have for you. It's very last minute and on impulse. If you'd rather we do something else, I'll turn the car right around."

"What surprise?" My interest has piqued.

Edward gets of out the car and opens my door for me, helping me out. We walk along one of the winding docks and is met by a man with a white mustache dressed in a light blue dress shirt and dark slacks. He stands up to greet us with a flashlight and a police baton strapped to his belt. "We good, Stefan?" Edward asks. The man nods with a smile and slightly tilts his hat in response. His eyes crinkle as he sits back down to continue reading his book. He seems like a kind person.

We pass by different size boats and stop by a small cruiser yacht toward the end of the dock. The lights in the cabin are on with soft music playing. He grabs my other hand so I have to face him. "Who's boat is this?" I stay staring at the vessel. Edward caresses my hands with his thumbs, drawing my full attention to him.

"It belongs to Marcus. He's letting us borrow it for the evening—but we're not taking it out to sea. We'll only be stationed here on the dock. Stefan is the night guard and he'll make sure the paparazzi stay out of the marina so we have some privacy."

"Oh." I look back at Marcus's cruiser. It's much smaller than his other yacht we were on…that night. But it still looks like a big vessel by my standards. It's white and sleek with _Didyme_ written on the side. If my memory serves me correctly, Didyme was Marcus's wife who died a long time ago. I remember he and Aro briefly mention her once, although I'm not sure how she passed. I just remember Marcus looking so distraught at the mention of her name.

I haven't been back anywhere near a boat since that chilling experience I had on Marcus's other vessel. While Edward and I were on the beach, I felt safe and the thought of my near death experience was nonexistent. A sudden shiver crawls up my spine remembering the cold, suffocating water and how helpless I left. "Hey, you okay?" Edward murmurs, rubbing my arm gently. I blink a few times as he brings me back to the present. "If this is too much for you…"

"No," I shake my head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about the last time I set foot on a boat. I'm glad we're not out in the open sea."

"So, you're okay with this?" he asks cautiously.

"Are you?" I cock my head to the side as he does sometimes. He's been so overprotective since he saved my life that I'm surprised he'd be comfortable enough bringing me near water again. I thought Edward would be against any depth of water if I can't see or feel the bottom of it. There must be a ton of life vests and water wings he's requested for me so I don't end up repeating my past misfortune.

He chuckles softly, rubbing the back of his neck again. What's he nervous about now? "Honestly, I'm not. After almost losing you that night, I told myself I'd do anything to protect you—keep you safe. I guess that's when it really hit me on how much you meant to me. Seeing how pale and lifeless you were after we got you back aboard…I panicked. Of course, I tried to keep my fright in check to keep everyone else from worrying more than me. I only relaxed a little when you finally coughed up water after I gave you CPR. The anxiety of reaching the shore so we could get you to the hospital was the hard part. I decided to bring you here tonight because I want us to face our fears...together."

The news is shocking. I had no idea how frenzied he felt when I fell overboard. Tears are threatening in the corners of my eyes at how frightened he must have been. Not because it was me, but because he had to witness such an ordeal, which could easily put anyone into a panic and a state of shock. I hug Edward tightly around his neck. He hugs me back with the same force, his face buried in my hair. "I'm here. And I'm safe…thanks to you. I couldn't imagine being here with anyone else," I whisper. He smiles against my hair and kisses me on the neck.

Inside the yacht, there's a small iPod station where the melody of the music is crooning throughout the cabin. There's candles lit around the area even though the lights are on. They give off a nice, soothing ambiance to the room. There's also a table set up with a few appetizers and a bottle of chilled wine. It's simple but very romantic—perfect for two.

We talked for what seemed like hours, sipping on delicious wine, and for once, I have no cares for the paparazzi. It's been forever since I've felt myself truly relax and what a better way to spend it with the man of my dreams. Sometimes I still want to pinch myself to prove that this was real—he was real. My previous incident was long buried in the back of my mind with so many other things to replace it with, that coming here was the first time I was made to really think about it and how frightening it was. But looking into Edward's beautiful green eyes and how invincible he makes me feel with him, all those scary thoughts just melts away.

Suddenly, he gets up, straightening his pants. He extends his hand out to me with a shy grin on his face. "Dance with me."

"Dance? I don't dance." I look nervously up at him through my lashes. He rolls his eyes playfully, taking my resistant hand and pulls me onto my feet. "You know how disastrous this can be, don't you?"

My Greek Adonis lifts me slightly so my bare feet are resting on his Converse shoes. I place one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, which he holds close to his heart. He's swaying me around like a puppet with his movements and I can't help but laugh. "See…you're dancing," he grins wider.

"I guess I am." I agree, trying to suppress my own amusement. This man can be so wonderfully cute, charming, seductive, and playful all at the same time. He is definitely a catch and he's all mine. I silently thank the gods above for letting me stumble into his life. When the song ends, he dips me gracefully, kissing my throat before he puts me back on my own two feet. "You're a very good dancer."

"Thank you," he bows with his head. "I'll be sure to tell my mother. Actually, you'll probably see her in Milan with Alice. You can tell her how enrolling her rebellious children in dance school has finally paid off," he chuckles with a shake of his head.

I blush and my mouth goes dry. "I'm going to meet your mother?" She's not just the mother of one of my close friends and boyfriend, but she's also a well-renowned fashion designer. There's not a corner on this planet who doesn't know E. Evenson. And it never occurred to me that E. Evenson wasn't her real name so I didn't connect her with Alice.

"She'll love you, don't worry. My mother is anxious to meet you."

"What? Me?" My heart is off racing in a marathon again.

"One thing you have to understand about my family is that we're always in constant communication with each other, especially with our parents. Alice and I don't really need to talk to each other that frequently here since we see each other often enough. And I'm usually always with Emmett. All my mother's heard on her calls with Alice are probably about her clothing line and you."

"And what about you? Have you mentioned me to her?"

He snorts at my question. "Of course I have. She's thrilled that I've finally gotten the courage to show my feelings to you." He grins at me seductively. I blush even more. I had no idea how close he and his family were. The Cullen siblings are always teasing each other but you could tell they had a lot of love and respect for one another. "Because I won't be able to go with you…tell them I say 'hello' and give Alice a hug for me."

I frown and rest my head on his chest. "I wish you could be there," I whisper. He holds me tightly in arms and sighs.

"I was hoping to be…but other things came up."

Confused by his words, I look up at him. He has to loosen his hold so he can see my face. "What do you mean?"

It was his turn to frown. "I know I'd miss you too much while you were in Milan with my sister so I made arrangements to stay there with you. It was going to be a surprise. But, Emmett just told me earlier a spot they were hoping I'd get in a tv series was green lit so I have to meet with the producers next week. I have go through the script in L.A. before the meeting."

"Oh, that's what Emmett talked to you about."

"Yes."

No wonder he didn't look happy about the news. "It's a good opportunity for you." I know he needs to put his name out there and getting another project so soon is always great for an actor. I am slightly disappointed that he can't join me in Milan but I already figured he couldn't even before his sweet, thoughtful surprise. "I'd miss you, too…but it's only for a few days."

Edward takes my hand and flips my palm open and kisses it. "Do you like living with Aro…in L.A.?"

His question catches me by surprise. It's something I never really thought about. Living with Aro was automatic since he's my uncle and the only family I have out there. "Umm…yeah," I shrug. "Even though I rarely see him and it feels like I have the house to myself half the time, I don't plan on living with him forever. Once I have enough saved I plan on finding a place of my own nearby." Aro could easily pay my rent anywhere I chose to live but I want to make my own living without his financial help. I've had enough saved for sometime now but immediately moving out never really crossed my mind. I guess I just wasn't ready to leave my uncle—my family.

"I live nearby," he murmurs, still softly kissing my palm and fingers. The idea makes me smile. That means we can easily see each other and not have to drive across town to do so. Alice is about twenty minutes away and for her that's a far drive. For me, it was a short distance. Edward suddenly looks pensive about something, his focus on my hands he's holding and caressing. When he finally looks up, he seems nervous. "I guess what I'm getting at is…I'd like for you to move in with me, Bella. Please?"

The blood from my face has drained and my legs feel like Jell-O again. Did he just say what I think he said? No, it couldn't be. My mind is clearly playing tricks on me as it often likes to do. "Edward," I chuckle softly in disbelief, "you don't know what you're saying."

"Of course I do." His tone is serious as he gazes at me, trying to read my thoughts. "I know we've only known each other a short time but I can't imagine not having you around. Waking up with you in my arms every morning is the best feeling in the world. And I want to take care of you…give you everything you want." He cups either side of my face, never breaking eye contact. "I know you must think I'm saying this out of haste, but Bella…I've never felt this way about anyone. And most importantly, I trust you. I've never really trusted anyone except for my family. My parents always taught me to go with my gut instincts and that's what I'm doing."

I can't do anything but stare back at him in my stunned position. This is a lot to take in. What would Aro say? Would he be mad? We've only just met and even though we've talked about a few personal things, we still have a long way to go in this relationship. I love him with every fiber of my being but I can't help but feel hesitant on the idea. "Edward…"

"Just think about it, please. Discuss it with Aro if you must. We can even move closer to him if he and you want. Please think long and hard about it. Whatever you decide, I'll comply."

"Oh, Edward," I sigh into his chest. "All I want is _you_. And it's not that I don't want to move in with you, it's just…don't want us rushing into anything and running into hiccups along the way before we're ready for them."

"So, that's a 'no' then?" I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

I look up again with a half-smile. He's pouting like a little school boy. "It means I'll think about it—long and hard, like you said."

Edward kisses me fervently, coaxing my mouth open with his tongue. I guess that answer will do for now. He presses his body tightly against me. I can feel his arousal growing as I moan into his mouth. "I have something else long and hard for you to think about," he says against my mouth. I'm sure he can feel me blush. He sounds so seductive and sexy and it brings an all too familiar tingling down _there_. This boat will definitely be rocking tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Did the title throw you off a bit? LOL. Think Bella will really move in with Edward once they're back in L.A.? Guess you'll have to stay tuned!

And don't forget to review! Thanks.


	28. Strange Tidings

**Author's Note:** Hi folks. Sorry for the lack of updates. I have a lot distracting me at the moment. Thanks again for your reviews. This one took me a while to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28: Strange Tidings<strong>

My ears pop again after the plane lands safely. I left a day before the scheduled departure of everyone travelling back to the States. Aro insisted I use his aircraft so my travel was easier to one of the four fashion capitals in the world—Milan. His private plane will be back shortly in Volterra to take them to the main airport in Florence and from there to LAX. Alice and I will fly home together in a few days after her show ends.

The flight captain's voice buzzes over the speaker in Italian then in English letting me and the stewardesses know the seatbelt sign is off and that it's safe to turn on all electronic devices. Immediately, I turn on my cell phone and call Edward. It's only been a couple of hours but I miss him already.

"_Hi,"_ he says in a silky voice. My heart squeezes tightly and I miss him even more. _"You in Milan?"_

"Yes. I just landed. Alice said someone is supposed to pick me up and take me to the hotel. She'll meet me there after she checks on some other last minute things at the venue."

"_Good. I hope you have a good time there. Tell Alice to show you around when she can. I'll be waiting for you at home…don't keep me waiting too long." _My heart is now doing summersaults. The way he says 'home' makes it sound like I am coming home to_ him_. I still need to do a lot of serious thinking about his proposal of moving in together. I can't help reminisce back to our last conversation before I left…

I I I

"Why are you frowning?" he asks, lifting my chin to meet his gaze. He has a soft, relaxed look in his eyes. Why isn't he sad I'm leaving? It makes me feel even worse. He kisses the corners of my mouth and grins. "Of course I'll miss you." He says it as if he's read my mind.

"You don't look like you will." Pouting isn't something I'm used to doing but I find myself doing that a lot with Edward.

His crooked grin tells me he's amused by something. "I may not look it but I am. As much as I want to be selfish with you, I want you to enjoy yourself with my sister. Having you there will help ease some of her stress. I'll miss you terribly and it'll be hard trying not to call you every second but you've never been to Milan and I want your first visit there to be a good one. Once we're back in L.A., things will probably get crazier from the paparazzi frenzy over here. No doubt it's travelled to Hollywood. There will be more cameras followings us around and it's something I'd like you prepared for when you hit stateside with Alice."

"I think I'll be okay. The media here has given me a pretty good idea on how things will change once we're home." It's still not a happy thought but I should be more familiar with what it'll feel like. What does make me happy is Edward at my side. With him I feel like I can do anything.

I I I

One of the flight attendants approaches me. I'm glad it's a new staff than the one I met when I first arrived in Italy. The water bottle incident still makes me want to hide under a cave. "Welcome to Milan," she smiles with her pearly whites.

"Thanks," I half-smile. We are on a private runway reserved for Aro's plane. I look out the window and on the tarmac I see a man in a driver's suit and another black town car. A part of me is secretly hoping the driver is Felix. That would be a nice surprise but Felix needs to take care of my uncle and everyone else leaving Volterra so I know it's not him.

I wait patiently in the car while the driver loads my luggage in the trunk. I only have a carry-on since this is a short trip. The rest of my belongings will fly home with Aro. Jane promises she'll see to it personally that my things make it home safely. "Ready, ma'am?" the driver asks, looking at me through the rearview mirror. Ma'am? No one's ever referred to me as a _ma'am_ before. But I nod politely letting him know I'm situated.

Staring out the window with the sights a blur as I slink away into my thoughts, I'm at the Park Hyatt Milan after what seems to only be a few minutes. The driver, whose name I never got, opens my door with my carry-on already on a luggage cart. A bellboy waits patiently as I exit the car. "Umm…thank you," I say to my airport chauffer.

"You are most welcome," he does a slight bow. He leaves me with the bellboy, who looks much older than the driver, and enters back into traffic.

"Signora Bella," the bellboy gives me a friendly smile. "I will take you to your suite."

"Thanks." I follow him into the grand building. The nice thing is I'm bunking with Alice and sharing her king bed so I don't need to formally check-in. I guess she's already notified them I was on my way since I never gave the bellboy my name. Maybe the driver did?

He takes me through the quietly busy lobby, which blows me away. The hotel has a splash of contemporary style and colors, and occupies a palace-style building dating back to 1870. It's also close to Milan's most famous attractions and landmarks. As we head toward the elevators I see an interesting figure of a head. "It is a glass cupola known as the 'Head of Medusa' by Lucio Fontana. It serves as one of the hotel's stunning centerpieces," the bellboy informs me. He must have seen me staring curiously at it. The piece almost looks like it's made out of gold with the snakes around the head like wavy sunbeams, her eyes and mouth wide open. It's a very interesting thing to showcase in a hotel like this.

Once in the room, he takes my carry-on off the cart and places it near the couch. I give him a nice tip so I don't seem like a cheapskate for giving him a few measly liras as this is one of Milan's five-star hotels. He thanks me politely, hands me the key card, and closes the door quietly behind him. Left alone, I marvel over the room. Alice is staying in a Park Terrace Suite. It's accented by hand-laid Venetian stucco, plush carpet and hand-blown Murano light fixtures, including the king-size bed we're sharing, a spacious sitting room, two satellite TVs, a generous work area with high-speed Internet access, and an Italian marble bath with a rain shower and deluxe bath amenities. There's even a minibar in the corner. She sure didn't skip on the lavishness when she made the reservation. Makes me wonder how much this suite cost a night. I'm sure Alice can afford it but it's a little too much for my taste. And did a tiny thing like her really need all this space? I suddenly laugh to myself and answer my own question—of course _she_ did.

After I unpack some of my toiletries and hang my clothes in the space Alice provided for me, I try to call Edward. It goes straight to his voicemail so I just leave him a brief message. A few minutes later my phone vibrates. "Edward?"

"_Sorry. Wrong Cullen."_

"Hey, Alice," I chuckle at her airy voice. "I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

"_I'm so excited you're in Milan, Bella! I'm guessing you're in the suite?" _

"Yes. I just got here a little while ago. Are you on your way?"

"_I am. I should be there shortly. It's been so hectic at the venue. I'm glad to finally get a break before the show tomorrow. I left things up to some of my temporary help that have done a few shows for my mother in the past. Oh, by the way, she arrives tonight. She's really excited to meet you as well."_

"Great…" I try my best to sound enthusiastic. Edward mentioned I might meet her. I'm more nervous than anything and only hope I don't completely embarrass myself.

We head out again once Alice arrives and have a late lunch at a nearby restaurant while she tells me what's been going on behind the scenes and the names of all the important people who will be there. She is throwing out a lot of well-known designers whose names I've only seen on clothing tags, designer bags and accessories. I'm a little overwhelmed with the information. It's also been a couple of hours since my message to Edward, and I'm somewhat sad he hasn't called back yet. I'm assuming he's still packing his things or busy with other errands before they leave tomorrow.

"Bella?" Alice is waving her hand in front of me.

"Huh?"

She gives me an exasperated look. "Have you not been listening again?"

"Sorry, Alice. What were you saying?" I try my best to bring my focus back to her.

"Have you thought more about my offer to be my personal assistant?" she asks, taking a sip of her espresso.

"Oh…" I blink a few times. I actually forgot about her job offer. "Sorry, I haven't."

"What's gotten you so distracted lately? It is Edward?" she gives me a questioning look. "Don't tell me you're already having withdrawals? You just saw him this morning. I haven't seen Jasper in weeks!"

Slouching back into my seat, I sigh heavily. "It's not just that, Alice. Yes, I miss him and wish he'd call me back already but…he also asked me to move in with him—when we get back to L.A."

"He _what_?" She leans into the table, shocked. I swear the Hobbit's eyes are going to pop out of her head any minute now. "What did you tell him?"

"I said I'd think about it. It's a really big step and we still hardly know each other."

"Edward is sure head-over-heels for you," she comments.

"What?"

Alice adjusts her posture. "Well, for years Tanya's been trying to get Edward to agree to move in together but he's always been against it. He didn't see the point in living together when they both had such different schedules and barely in the same city most of the time. So, my brother asking you to move in with him _is_ a big deal."

"Thanks, Alice," I roll my eyes. I really didn't need her stressing me out more about making this decision.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she counters sincerely. "I know it's not an easy thing to decide but look on the bright side—at least now you know Edward is serious about your relationship."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." If he didn't want to move in with Tanya then it might mean he didn't see a strong future for them. He always talks about protecting me and taking care of me and maybe living together will help calm his nerves a little. But I know that can't be the only reason. I always see love in his eyes whenever he looks at me.

"Hey…don't worry about that now," Alice rubs my shoulder. "You still have time. I'm sure he'll understand if you want to readjust back to your old life before you make that sort of commitment. My brother is an understanding and patient guy. If he really cares for you, like I know he does, he won't force you into it."

"Yeah, he's said that," I nod quietly.

"See?" she smiles warmly. Alice then takes another sip of her espresso and suddenly her mood changes again. "Now, let's get back to the subject of you becoming my personal assistant!"

"Alice!" I roll my eyes at her once more. "What happened to letting me think about it? You know that's a big decision for me, too."

"I know," she whines. "But if I keep letting you sit on it, I'll never get my answer! You're already too distracted with Edward's live-in proposal. I've told you, I'll teach you everything you need to know! Mistakes are lessons. Lessons are experiences. That's what my mother always tells me. And I know you'll make mistakes along the way, but it's only natural, until you get the hang of how everything works."

"And what if I never do?" I raise a skeptical eyebrow. "What if I'm really not cut out for the fashion industry? And not just that, but your assistant."

"Bella, you know I would never try to jeopardize our friendship by employing you. If things really don't work out or you feel it's just not the type of career move you're interested in, then I'll completely understand. But I would _love_ it if you just give it an honest go. At least three months? Think of it as a probation period." Alice is beaming at me, pleading with her attempt to persuade me with her puppy dog eyes—which she's quite good at, I have to admit.

"Well…what if I decide to move in with Edward? We won't get much time together if I become your personal assistant."

The Hobbit waves my concerns away with her hand. "I'm only doing this fall show. My schedule next year is full with clients attending award ceremonies so I can't focus on showcasing my spring and summer collections until probably the season after next. With that said, you'll be off the hook for a few months until I'll really need you. Mostly when I travel is when I'll definitely need your assistance. And here's another added bonus—I'll pay you even if I don't need you for anything. As long as you remain my assistant."

"Alice…that's still a bit much, don't you think?" Her offer sounds so beyond my comprehension that I still don't really know how to accept it.

"Not at all. It's pretty standard. And I want to be honest with you, Bella. This can be a hectic career, without set hours, so you might be working late into the evenings on some days. And those long hours won't always be easy. It can be nerve-wracking, frustrating and quite draining, so paying you a steady income is the least I can do."

"You know you're steering me away from agreeing, right?" I say half-sarcastically. The thought of how crazy it can be backstage, preparing for a runway show, and getting clients ready on time to be red carpet worthy slipped my mind. Alice always talks about how she wants to pull her hair out sometimes. If she didn't love what she did, I'm sure she would have quit the industry a long time ago.

"Of course there are the cons but you must also consider the pros," she reminds me. "The pros are the perks we get, like…free tickets to concerts, shows, sports events, riding in expensive cars, boats, staying in fancy hotels, attending posh events, travelling around the world, meeting new people, cultures, experiencing new exotic dishes—well, maybe not so much the food for you—but…you get the idea. So you see? The pros outweigh the cons!"

The Hobbit does have a point. I sometimes wish I was jet-setting around the world with her when she'd tell me her stories. She even told me a Moroccan prince was infatuated with her once. With Alice's beauty, it isn't that hard to believe. Makes me wonder what could be in store for me if I agreed to be her assistant. I'm only afraid it might turn out so badly that Alice will never want to speak to me again. I would never want to lose her friendship. "I don't know, Alice…"

"C'mon, Bella! _Please_?" she begs me again. "I really don't have time to go through the hiring process nor do I want to. And no matter what you think, I have a good feeling about you." With another heavy sigh, and few more pleading words from my friend, I finally agree...reluctantly. "Yay! Perfect!" Alice is practically squirming with joy in her seat. She looks very ecstatic as I try to brace myself with the disasters that can befall me.

"Three months, Alice," I reminder her squarely. "If after three months I no longer want to be in your kind of profession, you let me quit—no hard feelings."

"None. At. All." She crosses her heart. "Like I said Bella, just give it an honest go."

"Fine…" I mumble. How hard can it really be…right?

"Great!" squeals the Hobbit. "I'll have someone from my legal office draw up the paperwork for your employment when we get back to L.A. But for now, let's do some victory shopping!" I roll my eyes. Only Alice would think this as a victory.

We hit up the stores and boutiques and once in a while Alice will take pictures with people who recognize her as a celebrity. It's strange to see her posing for a snapshot when I swear she sees red whenever the paparazzi are too close. They've been quietly snapping pictures of us all day, practically as soon as we stepped out of the hotel and into the streets. Sometimes I forget they're even around. The media here is a lot more discreet than those in Volterra.

The sun is just starting to set by the time I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. "Hello?"

"_Bella?"_

"Edward!" It's so good to finally hear his voice.

"_Hey…"_

He sounds troubled for some reason. "Hi. What's wrong? Are you…okay?"

"_Yeah…"_ he says with a slight laugh. _"I just miss you."_

"I miss you, too. What have you been up to?"

"_I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you sooner. I got…caught up in a few things. How's Alice?"_

"She's good—shopping as usual."

"_Of course,"_ he chuckles, his laugh a little more believable. _"I hope she's taking good care of you."_

"She is," I smile over the phone. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You don't…sound like yourself." And he doesn't. I can tell something is off. But what?

"_Don't worry about me. Just enjoy your time with my sister."_

"Speaking of your sister, she—"

"_Hold on a second."_ He cut me off before I can finish telling him Alice offered me a job as her personal assistant and I agreed. I can't hear what he's saying because he has the phone pressed against him. Everything sounds muffled. Who is he talking to? It sounds like a female voice, but I'm not sure. _"Bella, I'm really sorry. But I have to go. I'll try to call again soon. Bye."_

"Bye…" I only say after he's already hung up. My heart sinks at the short, strange conversation. What's going on with him? I'm left feeling so confused. I suddenly wish I stayed with him rather than agreeing to join Alice. I really hope he's okay. He usually has more things to talk about unless he's really in a hurry but this time…something doesn't sit well me. I just can't put my finger on it.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks.

"That was Edward."

"So, why the long face?" she looks at me puzzled. "I thought you'd been waiting to hear from him?"

"He sounded…strange." I frown. I thought hearing his voice again would lighten my mood but it only made it worse.

"What do you mean _strange_?"

"He didn't sound like himself. Like something was wrong but he wouldn't tell me."

"Hmm…" Alice ponders on my words. "I really don't know what it can be? Or maybe it's nothing at all? Edward could just be stressing over the packing and making sure he doesn't leave anything behind?"

"Maybe," I shrug. "But he was talking to someone before he hung up, like it was an emergency or something."

"I'm sure he'll call you back after whatever it is has been resolved. Don't worry too much about it. It's never good to worry about something unless you have a real reason to."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," I sigh.

Alice places her arm around my shoulder. "You'll get used to the distance eventually," she smiles reassuringly. "I was like that, too, in the beginning. I was always worried something was wrong with Jasper or that he didn't want to be with me anymore because of my hectic schedule. But you learn to be patient and readjust your priorities and compromise. I also don't see Edward letting you go anytime soon." She winks at me and tugs me back to the hotel. She's probably right. I've gotten used to being around Edward so much that I may just be having separation issues. I'm sure he'll call me like she says.

"Alice…"

"Yeah?" She continues with her text message to Jasper without looking at me.

"Let's go out night."

Her typing thumbs freeze in midair and finally turn her head to me. She looks shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? I know that even though your show isn't until tomorrow evening and you have to get everything ready early ahead of time, if you're up for a few drinks tonight…I'm game."

The Hobbit quickly finishes her text then searches something on the Internet on her phone. She smiles and stuffs her cellular back into her purse. "Let's go!" She grabs me by the hand again and walks faster to the hotel. For someone with short legs, she sure can walk fast! I'm practically jogging to keep up with her. "A few drinks tonight will definitely help me loosen up."

She read my thoughts exactly. I want to shake this odd feeling and what better way to drown it away with alcohol in my system? A few hours of forgetting Edward is what I think I need. He did give me permission to have fun with Alice so I'm holding myself to it. Fun tonight will be my middle name.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because we need to dress appropriately before we go out tonight."

"Can we skip out on putting me in heels tonight? I'd rather save my feet since I know tomorrow is going to be a long day." I agreed to help Alice with a few things backstage meaning I'll be on my feet for most of the time. My feet have grown accustomed to heels but it's still a skill to be mastered. And dancing and walking around in heels tonight will definitely kill my walking ability tomorrow, which already doesn't help with the clumsy stature I was born with.

"You can go in flip-flops."

"Flip-flops? To a night club—here—in Milan? Isn't that a fashion crime that calls for beheading or something?" I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"You and your imagination, Bella," Alice laughs softly. "It's a pajama themed party where we're going tonight."

"And where exactly _are_ we going?"

Alice smirks at my question. "The Hollywood."

"The _what_?"

"The Hollywood. It's one of Milan's top nightclubs. It often hosts theme party nights to keep things interesting and get people feeling festive! I checked their website and tonight is pajama night."

"That's great!" I smile. Finally, for once, I don't have to dress up. I have a nice pair of plaid flannel pajamas I packed that I think will look suitable for the club.

I'm excited to change until Alice grabs them from me and practically throws them in the trash. "No, no, Bella," she shakes her head and index finger at me. "Have I not taught you _anything_?"

"What? You said it was pajama night. Those are _pajamas_!"

"Yes…and unflattering ones in fact," she scrunches her nose at them. "Those pajamas are for sleepovers, Bella." She digs through her garment bags and pulls out an outfit that makes my jaw drop to the floor. "_This_ is what club-worthy pajama attire looks like."

"_That_ is _not_ called a pajama, Alice. _That _iscalled _lingerie_." Is she serious? She wants me to wear that skimpy little outfit? I can hardly wrap that thing around my head as a scarf!

"Trust me, Bella. Women _and_ men there will be wearing less than this. And it's not that revealing?" She examines the piece of material in her hand. The Hobbit must be blind if she didn't notice the low open back it has with only two pieces of string keeping it together.

"Do you really expect me to walk around the streets of Milan in that?" I exclaim. "What if some crazy drunk person decides to have his way with me in a dark alley somewhere?"

Alice rolls her eyes for the millionth time. "Bella, you're overreacting. Even _I've_ worn less than this at the clubs here. There's a satin robe that goes with it so you won't be fully exposed. The hotel also has a private car that will take us straight there and pick us up afterwards so we don't have to wander the streets looking for a taxi. I've done this a million times. _Trust me_. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to us? Your uncle and Edward would also kill me if I let something happened to you, so I know better."

"Well, you do have a point," I smirk back.

She rolls her eyes again at me with a laugh. "Just go put this on!" I reluctantly do as I'm told and head straight for the bathroom. It was a one-piece, pink satin mini-dress with criss-crossing straps that meet and tie in the back with a low dipping V-line. I still can't believe I'm wearing such a scanty, provocative looking outfit. The front also has transparent lacing around the chest area. Great. I'm just glad it'll be dark inside.

After I make my way back to the living room, Alice is already dressed herself and applying mascara. Her outfit is as skimpy as mine, if not skimpier. It's almost the same design as the one I'm wearing, except white and silk, and the chest area is more open. It also looks slightly shorter as well. She turns when she hears me enter the room. "Bella…you look hot!"

"I guess," I blush. "I feel awkward and uncomfortable in it."

"Why? You look stunning! You have to feel confident in what you're wearing and remember there will be others there wearing the same thing. The crowds at these clubs are there to have fun, not judge you by your outfit…although you have to look the part."

"And I'm sure Jasper would approve of your outfit?" I grin, folding my arms.

"Right," she snorts. "I'd be on house arrest if Jasper caught me in this."

"And, what? You think Edward would approve of _this_?" I point at my revealing little number.

The Hobbit stands and throws the matching robe at me. "If Edward knew you were out at the clubs in _that_, he'd lock you in the dungeon and throw away the key." I couldn't help but laugh. I'm sure her brother would as soon as his overprotective instincts kick in. Thinking about Edward again makes me start to miss him but Alice wouldn't let me. She quickly takes me by the arm and drags me downstairs. "The private car should be ready for us."

Walking in the lobby in our night attire didn't cause any stares as I imagined they would. I suppose the people here are used to seeing all sorts of things at night since Milan is known for its risqué fashion styles. The male staff only politely nods at us as we pass and I can't help but blush. I'm sure they know what we're up to.

About ten minutes later, we pull up to the entrance where a long line is already forming. Alice wasn't lying when she said there will be people wearing less than us. Half of the people in line look like they just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Even the men looked GQ perfect with their tight abs, broad shoulders, pearly white teeth and boxer briefs. I suddenly feel underdressed. "Alice…I don't know about this…"

"Oh, c'mon, Bella. We're here. You can't back out now. Besides, this was your idea!" She says a few words in Italian to the driver before she opens the door. You can hear the music echoing outside through entrance behind the velvet rope. "Jacque!" she hugs the bald bouncer. His arms are enormous. Jacque has a short neck and very well built, firmly planted to the ground. Even a bullet train can't seem to get pass him without his permission.

"My little Alice!" he greets her. "Where have you been? You don't come visit here anymore."

"I know," she sighs. "I've been so busy lately. Is our booth ready?"

"Of course, _il mio amico carino_," he kisses her hand.

"Grazie." She smiles politely and takes my hand to lead me inside. The people behind us who have probably been waiting for hours yell something to Jacque who just yells right back at them and crowd goes quiet immediately. I'm guessing they don't appreciate us gliding right pass them without even so much as blinking their way.

It's loud inside with people dancing and drinking, grooving to the beat of the thumping bass from the stereo mounted on the walls. I feel like my heart is pounding with every pulse in my ears. It's a mix of house music and electronica. The people here are in their own world, having pillow fights on white four-post beds in the corners with tables stationed around them and servers in lingerie placing bottles of campaign in buckets in the private VIP area. From what Alice tells me, many celebrities and athletes can be found here on any given night. Anybody who was anybody came here to party. "This is crazy!" I yell over the music to her with a smile.

"I know, right?" She laughs at my first experience in a club like this wearing next to nothing. "Tons of male and female top models, soccer and tennis champions, international TV show hosts, Academy Award-winning actors and rock stars—you name it—they call come here. C'mon, let's go to our private booth!" she takes my hand again. But where the Hobbit takes me can hardly be considered a booth. She leads us to an empty four-post bed with champagne service already provided. She throws the 'Reserved' sign in the corner and proceeds to jump on the bed, dancing like a rock star.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I chuckle at her child-like behavior.

"Get on the bed!" she urges. "The beds are a part of tonight's theme." I take off my flip-flops and join her, holding hands as we channel our inner childhood, jumping up and down like misfits. After our fits of giggles finally die down, Alice pours us two glasses of champagne and hands me one of the flutes. "To our time here in Milan and to you accepting being my assistant!"

"With a three month probation included," I remind her.

"Yes, yes," she rolls her eyes. I smile and clink my champagne flute with her to seal the deal.

By the end of the night, I'm at a loss at how many glasses of the bubbly I've had. The club packed quickly and people Alice knew joined us in our private bed area. There was a point in the night where everyone—girls and guys—were throwing feathered pillows at each other. It became a haze of feathers all around us and for a time, I forgot about Edward. Alice and her friends sure know how to have fun!

"What time is it?" I groggily ask Alice the next morning. My head feels like a freight train ran over it. I look over at her and her still heavily, sleeping form. She's wearing a purple sleeping mask and clearly doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon. From what I vaguely remember we stumbled into our hotel room around dawn. We both need to get up and get ready for her runway show tonight.

Feeling around for my cell phone, I check my messages and frown. No received text or voice messages from Edward. I'm going to assume he's on his flight back to the States and has his phone turned off. I call his number wanting leave a message to tell him how much I miss him and to call me back once he's landed at LAX. I'm expecting for my call to go straight to voicemail but instead the automated operator tells me the line has been disconnected. _What?_ I stare at my phone as if it would tell me why I can't get a hold of him. I try again thinking I must have misdialed. Why would his number be disconnected? We just spoke a few hours ago. But again, I'm greeted by the same operator. What's happened to his phone? Panic sinks in as I wonder what's happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Uh-oh! Hmm…what could possibly be the reason why Bella thinks Edward is acting strange and why's his phone disconnected? ….Wait and find out!

Also, please don't forget to **review!**


	29. Alice's Fashion Show

**CHAPTER 29: Alice's Fashion Show**

"Bella! Can you get me more pins? Look for Angelo, he should have extras." Alice has been firing orders and requests at me all day. Good thing I don't get flustered easily when it comes to work—and this, I consider work. I may be clumsy but I usually do well under pressure and deadlines, which I would say I get from Charlie. He's always been calm and composed—a necessity, he says, for being a sheriff in Forks. He, himself, is not one to easily be intimidated. I suppose like father, like daughter.

After I pretty much pushed Alice out of our gigantic bed to wake her, she hit Energizer Bunny mode and has been running around nonstop making sure her clothes were perfect before the actual show started. Rows and rows of makeup stations fill the back with makeup artists and hairstylists getting the models ready. Alice also looks like she got more of a goodnight's rest than I did. I keep a bottle of water on hand to hydrate myself from last night's activities so I'm alert. All the rush back stage and trying not to trip and ruin the set also keeps my mind slightly distracted from Edward. I still can't reach him. I'm trying not worry but not getting a hold of him has me thinking all sorts of bad things.

"Stop it, Bella," Alice whizzes past me.

"Huh?"

She's checking something off her checklist with a measuring tape around her neck. "You're thinking about Edward again. I told you not to worry about it. At least not right now." How did she know that? I'm quietly standing in the corner pretending to go over my own checklist. I thought I was doing a pretty good job looking distracted, hard at work. The Hobbit finally looks up from what she's doing. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. I'll see if I can get a hold of him tomorrow. If not, I'll try Emmett. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Alice." She's brought back some relief to my burdened heart. Maybe he accidentally lost his phone, that's why it's disconnected. I forgot Emmett is not only their older brother but Edward's agent as well. He's bound to have his phone on him at all times. And if not him, there's always Rosalie who has her own cell phone glued to her hands.

My mood's lifted after Alice's comforting words, and I finally relax a little. There's a new beat in my step as I follow her around, checking on the things she's asking me to do. It's hectic backstage and was super overwhelming at first, but I think I'm finally getting the hang of things. Alice says during the fall showcase, you're suppose to present your spring line for the following year, but because her winter line will be showcased at Neiman Marcus around the U.S. for a few months, she's letting the public know what to expect at the stores now. Like mother, like daughter.

"Alice!" The woman's voice among the crowd gets both of our attention. A woman with waving, caramel-colored hair approaches us with a smile. Her face is heart-shaped with dimples. She also has a slender but rounded figure with a warm, compassionate look about her. She appears to be around my height. I know exactly who she is.

"Mother!" Alice exclaims. She meets her halfway for a tight embrace. You can tell they missed each other. My friend really looks like a little girl besides her mother. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Of course, sweetheart. I wouldn't miss your first big show here in Milan." She caresses her arm and smiles warmly like a mother would who's proud of her child.

"How's dad doing?"

"He's fine. Stuck at the hospital as usual. You know your father," she chuckles.

"Oh! There's someone you must meet." While I thought I'd remain invisible for a while, she remembers me. My heart is beating a few notches faster as her mother looks directly at me. I give her a pathetic little wave and a half-smile. "This is Bella—Edward's…girlfriend. Bella this is my mother, Esme Cullen, also known as Esme Evenson to the public."

"Bella, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you," she extends her hand to me.

I shake her hand nervously. Her hand is soft and she gives my hand a soft squeeze. "You as well, Mrs. Evenson—err—Mrs. Cullen…"

"Please, just call me Esme," she smiles. "Edward's told me so much about you."

"Oh…" I blush, not knowing what else to say or do but look down at the floor. What exactly has your son told you?

She softly chuckles at my awkward stance. "He's quite taken with you." The blush on my face turns another shade of red. Luckily, the lights are dim backstage.

"See—told you, Bella." Alice winks at me. I want to glare at her for adding to my embarrassment but I don't want to seem rude in front of her mother.

"Ten minutes, everyone!" someone with a headset yells to the models and crew around the stage. He looks at Alice in particular. She nods curtly.

"Well, I better get to my seat. Good luck, sweetie," Esme kisses Alice on the cheek. "I'll see you girls after the show."

"This is it, Bella!" the Hobbit squeals with a small jump in the air. She doesn't look a bit nervous, more anxious and excited for her first show.

"Good luck!" I smile at her.

"Thanks," she gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll take care of the rest back here during the show. Go and have a seat next to my mother."

"What?" I'm slightly confused on what she's asking me to do. I thought I was supposed to remain back here with her as her newly appointed assistant? The thought of also sitting next to Esme Evenson—greatest fashion designer on the planet—gives me the butterflies.

"You've been such a big help today, Bella. You've been on point with everything I've asked you to do and I'm so grateful you agreed to be my assistant! Since this is your first show, too, I want you to enjoy it in the audience. You'll be backstage plenty enough times to see this over and over again. It's really a different experience when you're watching it from out there than when you're back here running around with your head chopped off." She waves her hand in the air for effect. "I've saved you a seat next to my mother in the front row. Your name should be on it."

A reserved seat just for me in the front row among the greatest fashion designers and icons known to man…is she pulling my leg? I have no right to be sitting in the front with those people. I should be in the nose bleed section, far away where the models look like ants. "Are…you sure?"

"Of course, I am," she furrows her eyebrows at me for second guessing her. "Now, go! The show's about to start any minute now." She shoos me away toward the side entrance that also serves as the exit to the main floor.

I peek around the corner and see people taking their seats and waving to others they recognize sitting across the walkway. There are so many designers and celebrities here that I feel so out of place. Some glance at me as I pass, probably wondering what a small town girl like me is doing at a prestigious gathering such as this. I'm thankful that Alice dressed me this morning. At least I blend in enough with her own clothing design she's put me in.

"Bella! Over here," Esme waves to me. Finally, a familiar face. Her warm smile invites me over to the seat next to her. I notice a bouquet of beautiful flowers in front of her feet. She probably means to give them to Alice after the show. "Nervous?" she asks with a small, crooked grin. Now I know who her actor-son gets it from.

"A little," I smile timidly. "Am I that obvious?"

"Don't worry about the crowd. I felt out of place, too, in the beginning—before my sketches were ever seen. When I was around your age, the designer I was interning for allowed me to sit next to her at a fashion show in New York. Everyone kept staring at me, wondering who I was. I definitely felt like I was in the big leagues." I nod knowing exactly how she felt because I feel that way right now. I see a few cameras flash our way, blinding me in the dimly lit audience. I'm hoping they're taking pictures of Esme and not me. I'd rather stay low key tonight and every other night for that matter.

Blaring music of Maroon 5 enters my eardrums signaling the start of the show. Alice walks to the end of the runway greeting everyone, which get her applauses. She thanks the crowd for attending and tells us how excited and delighted she is that everyone was able to make it out night. She looks beautiful and glowing on stage, like she was a pro at this. She briefly winks at me before disappearing back stage. Shortly thereafter, the models start making their entrance onto the stage one-by-one. More cameras flash and the media cameras start rolling.

Alice's designs are beautiful and form fitting. Most of her clothes are really comfortable as well. I should know since she's my own personal stylist. The outfit I'm wearing tonight she designed especially for me. It blends with the colors of her winter lineup but my outfit is unique and one of a kind. It's a present for my first day as her assistant. I noticed a few people discreetly staring up and down at me, most likely wondering about my attire. _Yes, people, I'm wearing Alice Brandon also known as Alice Cullen tonight. Be jealous!_

After all the models are done showing off her clothes, my pixie-haired friend walks out behind them, waving and blowing kisses to everyone. Her mother leans onstage to give her the bouquet of flowers, which Alice beams at and blows her a kiss. We wave to each other before she disappears backstage again. I'm so proud of her. Everyone seems to be saying positive things about her designs. I excuse myself from Esme to go see Alice and give her a big congratulatory hug. Her mother is currently busy chatting it up with other designers so she just gives my arms a light squeeze telling me she'll join us momentarily.

"That was great!" I gather Alice in my arms for a bear hug. She hugs me back with equal force.

"Wasn't it?" she chuckles. "It was so thrilling!" Before we can get into how great of a show it was, the media has swarmed around us. I step away into the shadows so they can focus on her. They ask her questions about her line, her inspiration and what her next plans are. She answers them all in stride with a big smile on her face. She's still holding the flowers her mother gave her, which adds a nice effect to her interviews.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" My daze is broken by the question. _Isabella._ I cringe. I look up like a frozen raccoon about to get run over by car in the street. Reporters are looking toward me to answer. A camera man turns to me with the light on top of the lens blinding me. I have to blink my eyes to readjust to the probing light and people now surrounding me.

"Yes, she is. She's also my good friend and personal assistant," Alice quips next to me. All I do is smile. I really hope this isn't a live taping.

"How'd you manage to become Alice Brandon's assistant?" asks a woman who practically shoves her microphone in my face.

"Lots of pleading on my part," chuckles my friend.

The media crew laughs along with her and after giving them a short answer on how I acquired the role she shifts gears and talks about her mother, who's her biggest inspiration, was able to make it out tonight. And as if on cue, Esme is beside her. They're both natural talkers when it comes to facing the camera. I'm thankful she didn't subject me to their questions. Yes, they are simple enough but I really didn't like being in the spotlight. The small role I had in Aro's film was different since the focus wasn't really on me—it was on Edward.

Suddenly just like that, I'm reminded of him. I frown a little but try to mask it quickly with a smile as if I'm paying attention to their interview. Not once have I heard from him today. I'd email him but I don't know his email address. Maybe Alice does? But I don't want to interrupt this happy moment in her designing career by bringing her down with my boyfriend dilemma and changing her mood. I know she won't appreciate it and probably just tell me to get over it.

The media finally scatter to interview other celebrities in attendance to Alice's first fashion show. Just then, I see someone take the opportunity to approach her. "You're just as lovely as ever. Congratulations."

She turns around, her inner light shining brightly on her features. "Jasper!" The Hobbit almost drops the bouquet in her hands when she reaches up to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Her mother takes the flowers from her so she can reunite with him the way she intends to. "What are you doing here? I thought you were stuck in Frankfurt." She touches his face and arms to make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Jasper grins widely at her inspection of him. "I would never miss your first show. I was able to get two days off to come see you." He hands her another bouquet of flowers, just as beautiful as the ones Esme gave her.

Blushing and on Cloud 9, Alice goes on her tip-toes and gives him a chaste kiss. "Thanks, babe."

He smiles down at her and then turns his attention to her mother. "Hi, Esme." He gives her a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You, too, Jasper," she smiles her very friendly smile. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Did you just get here?" asks Alice.

"I arrived a little after the show started. I stayed near the back and waited until you were done being showered with all the congratulations and the media," he smirks.

"I love you, Jas. You're the best." You can tell by those simple words how he just made her entire month. It's not hard to tell how deeply in love they are with each other. A pang of jealousy hits me knowing my own boyfriend is unreachable.

"I love you, too," he says shyly—probably because he has an audience next to him. "Hey, Bella," he also greets me with a big hug. "How are you enjoying Milan so far?"

"It's been pretty…interesting," I nod with a hidden smile. Alice raises her eyebrow at me but quickly replaces it with a smile when he looks at her. I know she doesn't want Jasper knowing what we did last night in those skimpy little outfits we were in.

"Who's hungry? I sure am!" she interrupts anything else Jasper might ask me about my stay in Milan.

"How about we go to Da Giacomo's?" Esme suggests. "I haven't been there in ages and it's within walking distance."

"Perfect! I love that place," Alice smiles.

The restaurant is about a 15-minute walk from the fashion district. It reminds of an old style Mediterranean kitchen. Very cozy with green-painted ornate wooden paneling surmounted by embossed wallpaper, stucco details, arches, patterned graniglia floor, and white linen tables with short-stemmed roses in small vases. I'm surprised by her mother's choice in restaurant. I pictured us in a fancy restaurant with ridiculously priced appetizers and desserts. "My mother knows the owner here," Alice whispers. "This place is popular among designers, architects, and other celebrities. You'd be surprised how a lot of people in the industry don't eat at the glitzy bars and restaurants here. They prefer Giacomo's."

I think I would, too. It reminds me of home and almost like I'm going to get a home cooked meal, which I kind of miss. Even though I did all the cooking when I lived with Charlie, I miss the feeling of being in the kitchen. At Aro's there's usually food already made by his personal chef so all I had to do was open one of the tupperware in the fridge and nuke it for a few minutes. He keeps food for me separate from Aro since my uncle is big on meat and I'm not.

The restaurant is crowded but we're seated immediately. Apparently the owner is out ill tonight so Esme leaves a message with the hostess to tell him she sends her greeting. I'm not familiar with the menu so I asked Alice to order for me. She orders me a simple pasta plate with mushrooms, which is absolutely delicious! The garnishing makes it look like a masterpiece. The restaurant might look like an old familiar family restaurant you grew up going to, but the prices and the food are no joke. Now I know why celebrities of all kinds like to come here. The steak and seafood looks top notch like something you would get at a five star restaurant in L.A. I don't know what they taste like but just the presentation alone looks like a master chef made it.

"So, Bella. What are your plans when you get back to Los Angeles?" Esme asks over dessert. I opt out, sipping on wine instead.

"Actually, mom, Bella is my new assistant," Alice smiles, answering for me.

"Oh, really? Well, how nice. I'm sure you'll learn a lot from Alice."

I half-smile. I guess she didn't hear Alice announce it earlier to the media. "I'd like to. In the meantime, I just hope I don't trip on my own two feet while I'm learning."

"You're doing fine, Bella," Alice casually rolls her eyes at me. "You should really give yourself more credit."

"You seem to do well under pressure. I'm sure Alice is right," Esme winks at me. How does she know that? Was she watching us backstage earlier?

"No, Esme—I got it," Jasper reaches for the bill.

But Esme is a second faster than he is. "Oh, don't be silly. I rarely see any of you these days. It's the least I can do to celebrate my daughter's first fashion show." She opens the checkbook and raises an eyebrow. "It looks like our meal is free."

"Free?" Alice asks confused.

"Apparently Giacomo's granddaughter called him telling him we are here. He sends his congratulations to you." She shows Alice the piece of paper that looks like a receipt, except it's a handwritten note.

"Aww, well that was sweet of him," she smiles at the note. Esme puts a generous tip in the checkbook and stands. "Shall we?" We follow in pursuit but not before she and Alice give the owner's granddaughter a hug and a thank you. She looks to be a few years older with dark eyes and auburn hair. Very tall and beautiful—of course. She smiles timidly at me like she recognizes me. I give her a half-smile in return.

Once we get to our hotel, Esme gives her parking ticket to the valet. "You're not staying here?" asks Jasper.

"No, not this time. I'm staying closer to the airport." She turns to Alice and places her hands on her arms, rubbing them gently. "I'm sorry our time is so short, honey, but I need to get back to Santorini in the morning. I'm doing some mentoring there with students who are looking into becoming designers."

"Thanks for being here, mom," Alice gives her a loving embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Tell your brothers not to work so hard and to call me more often. I haven't heard from either one of them in a while."

"I will," she nods. It's strange that she hasn't heard from Edward either. I know he talks to his mother pretty frequently. Emmett, on the other hand, I don't know how often they keep in touch.

"Bella, my dear," she holds both my hands," I'm glad we've finally gotten a chance to meet. You seem like a lovely, sweet girl, and I'm glad Edward has found you."

Immediately, I blush. "Thank you…" I reply quietly. "You're very kind."

"My only advice to you is to take care of each other." I nod at her words, not really knowing how to answer her. I love Edward and will do what I can to make him happy to be with me.

"Have a safe flight, Esme," Jasper embraces her.

"Take care of my baby girl," she playfully threatens him.

"Yes, ma'am," he grins.

When the three of us are left, Alice practically begs me if it's okay that she stay with Jasper tonight in his room. After not seeing him for almost a month there's no way I can deprive her a reunion night with her man. Plus, she'll probably never forgive me. I say yes to her, of course, and joke that it'll be nice to have the king bed all to myself. Jasper gives her one of his room keys so she can get some of her things together before their private slumber party.

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself tonight?" she asks while brushing her teeth.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Alice. I've slept alone before."

"I know, but I feel bad leaving you when it's supposed to be our weekend together."

"You didn't know Jasper was going to surprise you by being here. Besides, we still have a couple of days before we go back home. And it'll be nice to venture around with Jasper. The three of us haven't hung out in a while." And it was true. Alice and I would have our moments together but sometimes Jasper would be with us bar hopping or showing support with Alice's new projects. They're very lovey-dovey but rarely do they make me feel like the third wheel, which is a relief in itself.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Bella," she sits down next to me on the couch. "I know it's not easy seeing Jasper and I together right now, given the weird situation with Edward, but don't worry too much about it. Okay?"

I nod solemnly. "Yeah, I'll try. I just wish I knew what he was doing and why I can't get a hold of him." She fishes her phone out of her purse and hits the speed dial button. I can hear the phone ringing on the other end. Is she trying to call Edward, too?

"Emmett?...It's Alice. Where's Edward?" My heart rate quickens. She's gotten a hold of Emmett! Maybe he can ease my stressed out nerves. "He's what?…With what?...Oh, I see…Well, Bella's been trying to get a hold him. Tell Edward to call her, will you?...Okay. Thanks…Love you." She hangs up and sighs.

"Well? What'd he say?" I'm at the edge of my seat, listening attentively.

"Edward's been in back-to-back script meetings and interviews since they landed. Rosalie wants to give him as much exposure as possible so he has other projects to keep him busy before Aro's movie is released a few months from now. It also looks like his phone was stolen, that's why it's disconnected. He may have a new number."

A wave of relief washes over me. I feel better knowing he's just been busy and not deliberately ignoring me. "Thanks Alice."

"Do you want me to get his new number from Emmett?"

"No…it's okay. He's busy. I'm sure he'll call me."

"Okay, if you're sure," she stands up. "Just let me know if you change your mind." She grabs her small bag of clothes and toiletries, and takes the key card Jasper gave her from the kitchen counter. "Let's all have brunch tomorrow at eleven. We can meet in the lobby."

"Sure."

"Thanks again for being by my side tonight," she gives me lingering hug.

"Thanks for trusting me not to muck things up." She shows a comforting smile before leaving our room. I quietly close the door behind her and sigh against it. Left to my thoughts, I think about Edward more than ever. I knew there had to be a reason why I couldn't get a hold of him. But why hasn't he once tried calling or contacting me in some way? I understand he's busy and his phone was stolen, but surely he could have left a message with Emmett or Rosalie to pass along to me. Does he not know the worried state he's had me in? It all seems so…out of character for him.

Brushing my teeth and changing for bed, I lay awake staring at the ceiling. Things seem to be okay, but I still can't help brush off the intuition I have that something's wrong—something's not right with Edward. I punch my pillow a few times to get it to a comfortable shape and switch to my side. I'm sure it's nothing. The distance must have me feeling paranoid. Forcing myself to sleep, I'm soon lost in a dreamless dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Do you really think Bella has anything to worry about? Or could it really be all in her head?

Let me know what you guys think! Please review!


	30. Lake Como

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovelies! Trust me, I've been trying to get these chapters out faster but I also have a life…and it's pretty busy right now. Nonetheless, thank you for your continuous reviews! Much appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30: Lake Como<strong>

I didn't get much sleep last night because of my constant worrying and my mind running like it was on a hamster wheel. Alice and Jasper, on the other hand, are glowing like they just had facials done. Neither looks a bit exhausted and I'm sure they were up later than I was—or maybe not? I don't normally drink coffee of any sort but I figure the caffeine in my system will keep me awake long enough to last the day. For being a fashion forward capital that is always ahead in all kinds of trends, you think they'd know what the energy drink called Red Bull is at this café. But I am sadly mistaken.

My friends are eating their brunch and happily talking to one another. I've been playing with my food for the past ten minutes. I don't mind being ignored since I don't have much to talk about. I'm not very comfortable talking about Edward around Jasper and hopefully Alice doesn't bring up the subject during our meal. I'd rather talk about Jasper's new project and how the Next Top Model's European version of the show is going for him as one of their preferred photographers this season. He's scheduled to leave tomorrow morning while we depart later in the evening. I'm green with envy and how in love they look. On the flip side, I'm happy he's here with Alice. I think she needs him around more than I do Edward. The stress from her features the last couple of days has disappeared and she looks like her young, bright, giddy self again.

"So, Bella, what would you like to do today? Go sightseeing? Shopping?" Alice is finally able to pry her eyes away from her boyfriend. "We only have today."

Unaware I've sunk into my seat, I sit up straight. "Whatever's fine with me—just no shopping."

Jasper laughs softly. "Yes, please. No shopping."

He and I both know she'll be the only one enjoying it. "Fine," she pouts.

"We can do a mini-tour around Milan and get tickets to see Leonardo da Vinci's 'The Last Supper'?" Jasper suggests.

Alice sighs. "The tours are normally two to three hours long and they won't let you stray from the group. And really all you see are the old chapels and monuments when there's so much more to see…unless, of course, you want to see them, Bella? I'm not saying they're not great places to visit—because they are—but they're very touristy."

"It can also get a bit crowded sometimes," Jasper agrees.

I shake my head. "Is there something we can do that's more outside? It's still pretty nice out and I want to enjoy the weather." It's cooled down a little but the sun still feels warm against my skin. Besides that, I hardly think I'll be able to pay attention to the tour guide and all the historical facts we'll mostly be educated on.

"Oh! I have a great idea," Alice says excitedly. "Did you want to stay in Milan or would you be up for venturing out of the city?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Lake Como in Italy's Lake District is a nice a day trip from here. It's very scenic and beautiful. I think you'll really like it. The fashionable lakeside town of Como is just a short drive from Milan and it's surrounded by snowcapped mountains. We can also have an early dinner there and take a two-hour panoramic cruise on the lake to the enchanting village of Bellagio!"

"What's the village of Bellagio?"

"It's a quaint village that's situated at the tip of the peninsula separating the lake's two southern arms, with the Alps visible across the lake to the north," Alice smiles. She sounds like a personal tour guide. "The place resembles traditional Italy and even though it's up-to-date with technology, it's definitely nothing like the city. It's more peaceful."

"That would be a good trip," Jasper adds. "They have lakeside villas and gardens I think you'll enjoy, too."

Being outside and experiencing a change in scenery might do the trick. They both seem enthusiastic about the trip and they're more experienced with travelling so I trust them on their idea to visit the village. I just hope it's different from Volterra. I'm used to the scenic landscapes and water excursions from our time there and Alice promises it's much more stunning.

Jasper rents an SUV we take on our excursion outside of Milan. We're at the lakeside town of Como in about twenty minutes. Landmarks and busy streets have disappeared bringing us to a more secluded part of the country. I love Volterra and its quiet demeanor, but Lake Como and the tranquility it brings is definitely becoming a new favorite place of mine. When I want to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city, I might come here again.

For most of the afternoon the three of us wander around the shops and boutiques, taking pictures on the concrete stone staircase that leads to different parts of the small town. We have dinner at a local winery bar that has open windows and a beautiful view of the water. The wine here is also excellent. I'm surprised on how well Jasper knows his wine and the different glasses we try. I'm a little tipsy but feeling happy. I've only checked my phone once during our trip, and after still not seeing any messages from Edward, I store it securely inside my purse. If he does contact me, he can wait for a reply. I'm having a good time with my friends.

The panoramic cruise on the lake is exhilarating. It gives you a nice view of Bellagio and how it's nestled in the mountains, much like Volterra, except a lot more green and the snowcapped mountains right behind the distance. Hiking here looks like it would be an interesting adventure—if people did that sort of thing. There are a lot of tourists on the cruise, as well, but it appears we might be the only ones from America from all the different European languages I hear around us. The crowd is also more relaxed. Everyone has either a camera or video camera but no one is taking pictures. They are paying attention to the landscape more than capturing it.

"Thanks," I tell Alice with a smile.

She smiles back. "For what?"

"For this. For helping me take my mind off things."

"We're enjoying this, too, you know," she gives me a brief squeeze around the shoulders. "But you're welcome. I know coming here won't solve the issue you're going through but I'm glad it's helping you be in a better mindset. If you want, I can try Emmett again when we get back?"

"Sure." If we don't get a hold of Emmett or Edward then I'll just wait until we return to Los Angeles. There's no point in stressing over something when Edward should know he needs to get in touch with me as soon as he can. It's common sense if you ask me. What if I've fallen overboard again and he didn't know about it? Not that I'd want to…I'm just saying.

"Ladies," Jasper approaches us. He was off talking to some of the other tourists with similar fancy cameras and talking shop so we left him alone to talk.

"Hi," Alice rubs his arm. Behind him is someone I don't recognize who smiles at me.

"This is my friend Demetri from when I spent some time in Greece for a photo shoot gig. He's a budding photographer himself."

"I'm more of a runner than a photographer," Demetri softly laughs, waving the camera around his neck. He has short, brown-blonde hair that is partially spiked, sea blue eyes, and a fair complexion. He's also very tall, probably taller than six-foot-one. Not bad on the eyes either.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he offers his hand to us. He shakes Alice's hand politely and lingers a little too long holding onto mine. I have a boyfriend, buddy. I give him a half-smile and awkwardly fold my arms in front of my chest. There's a twinkle in his eye although his face seems impassive as he focuses his attention back to Jasper.

"Demetri is a track runner. He's been in all sorts of competitions and has won tons of medals. He'll probably compete in the next year's summer Olympics."

"I'm still in training and it depends if I qualify by then," he chuckles shyly.

"What brings you here to Italy?" asks Alice. "Are you training here?"

Demetri nods. "Today is my one day off so I thought I'd do something relaxing. I've never been to the lake and it is absolutely magnificent," he answers, looking around the snowcapped mountains.

"It's Bella's first time, too," says the Hobbit with a faint smirk. Why is she smirking at me like that? My paranoia is growing. _And,_ _hello, my boyfriend is your brother_. This fella might seem cute, tall and athletic but I'm not one to easily swoon over this Grecian man. My heart still belongs to Edward even though he's acting strange or at least I think he's acting strange, I'm still one hundred percent faithful.

"You wouldn't happen to be Bella, as in Isabella—Aro's niece, would you?" he gives me a curious look as if he's seen me before. Oh that name again. No doubt he's learned my name by the way my uncle addresses me so formally.

Hiding my irritation, I nod. "I am she…"

Something in his blue eyes light up. "It's been a long time and I'm certain you don't remember me. My uncle Amun came to Volterra to visit his friend Marcus one summer and he introduced us to Aro. It also appears Aro's _niece _was visiting that same year."

What? Is he saying we've met before? I don't remember him at all. Surely, I would remember someone of his stature. Taking a closer look at his features, especially his eyes, I gasp covering my mouth. Alice and Jasper give each other confused glances. No…it can't be? Can it? "Don't tell me you were that little boy Demi who I pushed into the water?"

"The very same," he laughs.

"H…you…wow…" My brain is having a hard time processing this fact. The boy Demi I _knew _was short and scrawny and always getting into some kind of trouble. I remember Aro, Marcus and his uncle took us for a walk along the docks. When they weren't paying attention, he stole something from me and I got so mad at him that pushed him into the cold Mediterranean water. My actions were not appreciated by the adults supervising us after they saw my little stunt. Good thing he learned how to swim at an early age. Reflecting back, I no longer remember what he stole from me that upset me so much.

"Wait—so you two _know_ each other?" Jasper asks, looking at Demetri then me for confirmation.

"I remember I cried all the way home shivering in my soggy pants," he chuckles.

Alice is stifling a smile. "What a small world."

"Yes, indeed," Demetri's smile is directed toward me. And for some reason, I blush. I almost forgot about that little flaw I have besides my clumsiness.

"You look so…different," I comment.

He nods with a shy grin. "I finally grew into my legs, so to speak. My uncle just had about enough of my rambunctious nature and thought running track would keep me out of trouble and into something more…productive with my time. I hated it at first and only did as he asked to please him and, believe me, that task for a seven-year-old boy who wanted the freedom do what he wanted wasn't easy. But—I grew to love running and racing and been doing it ever since."

"That's great," I smile. "Good luck with everything."

"Thank you."

"So what's this about Bella throwing you into the water?" asks Jasper with a slight smirk.

My mouth drops open in protest. "I did not throw him! I just…kind of _shoved _him…a little."

"That was quite a shove," chuckles Demetri. I blush again. "I was a real pain the arse as a kid and loved pushing people's buttons. Aro just bought Bella this slip on bracelet—a trinket really—and I took it off her wrist and began teasing her."

"Now I remember," I nod, rolling my eyes. It's all coming back to me now. "In my attempts to get it back from you you'd lift it higher so I couldn't reach it. I got so mad at you. I figured pushing you was my only option of getting my _trinket_ back."

"Wow, Bella. So you do have a little spunk in you," Jasper teases by elbowing me.

"I am sorry I lost it in the water," Demetri says apologetically. "Believe me I got a good earful from my uncle."

"Me, too," I shake my head, softly laughing at the memory of Aro telling me how unladylike my behavior was.

"Well, in any case, this was a good chance encounter," Alice smiles at us.

"Indeed," agrees Demetri. He's staring at me with some kind of unknown humor in his eyes. It makes me uncomfortable. "How long are you three in Italy for?" I'm glad he's addressing all of us and not just me.

"Until tomorrow," Alice answers.

Jasper places his arm back around her shoulders. "I'm leaving early in the morning."

"But Bella and I will be here till tomorrow evening."

Demetri focuses his attention toward me again. "Well in that case, would you like to have an early dinner? Catch up, perhaps? But please don't feel obligated in anyway. You won't hurt my feelings. Promise," he smiles warmly. Three pairs of eyes are looking at me expectantly. Why did he have to put me on the spot by asking in front of them? Jeez.

I look toward Alice to have my back. She only has an impassive look on her features, clearly waiting for my answer as well. "Umm…I think we still need to pack?" I look back at the Hobbit, mentally kicking her in the shins to help me out.

"Don't worry about the packing," she dismisses the task that will really only take twenty minutes max since I barely have luggage with me on this trip. _Thanks for your help!_ Ugh. "I'll take care of that for you. Go have fun!" Demetri has that expectant look again as if he's urging me to say 'yes'.

"Sure…why not," I force a smile.

"Pick her up around five. That should give you plenty of time before our flight," adds Alice.

She can plan my wardrobe but did she really need to plan my night as well? I inwardly roll my eyes. "That sounds good," I agree hesitantly.

"Attention everyone—we will be docking soon," a silver-haired woman in a plum dress tells the passengers. "Please make sure you leave nothing behind. We are not responsible for lost items. Thank you and have a pleasant day."

"So…tomorrow then?" Demetri asks me.

I nod. "Yes."

"Perfect," he beams. He looks as if he's won a small victory. "Now, if you will all pardon my leave, I have to call my trainer since I _accidentally_ forgot to mention where I am today. He's probably going bonkers," he chuckles mischievously. "Jasper, my friend, it was good seeing you again."

"You, too, man," Jasper gives him a brief hug. "Let me know how the tryouts go."

"I will," he smiles then turns to Alice. "Again, a pleasure meeting you," he politely kisses her hand, which Jasper doesn't seem to mind. She merely smiles in return.

"Bella," he murmurs. "I'm glad we ran into each other." He also kisses my hand with his surprisingly warm and soft lips. I try not to blush. "Please give my regards to Aro."

"I will," I give a short nod.

"Until tomorrow…" Demetri half-smiles—his gaze intense. My brain is telling me to make him aware I have a boyfriend but I'm too mesmerized by his eyes to open my mouth. However, I was able to exchange phone numbers and coherently tell him where Alice and I are staying before he leaves.

"He seems nice," Alice only comments after he's away from earshot. He's walked to the other side of the boat talking on the phone, his elbows propped on the railing. Besides looking like a natural born athlete I'd also categorize him under 'model' with the rest of the people on this side of the globe.

I still can't believe he's the scrawny, little Demi I used to know. He was a short kid but still taller than I was. And now much, much taller. I wonder how Edward would feel when he finds about our date. Of course I'd tell him. Wait…it's _not_ a date. Why did I think that? I am a one man kind of girl and Edward is the only one for me. Edward knows that, surely. It's just two friends catching up on old times—but why do I suddenly feel guilty about it? As if I'm cheating on him? I shake the thought away.

"Hello…Bella?" Alice is waving her hand in front of my face. I blink a few a times back to reality. "We're disembarking." I look around and see the lines forming for the walkway planks to shore toward the village of Bellagio. The village has steep lanes running up from the lake and boutiques and cafes housed in historic buildings. There are beautiful buildings and houses right along the water with tall and wide bushy shaped trees surrounding almost every facet of the area. There's also a light mist covering the Alps, which gives this place a different feel all on its own. "You okay?"

Jasper lets us walk ahead of him. I wrap my arms around Alice's arm and whisper closely in her ear so no one else can eavesdrop on what I'm about to say. Demetri seems to already have made his way to shore with the first wave of people. "That was unnecessary!" I hiss quietly.

She gives me one of her bewildered looks. "What was unnecessary?"

"The way you insisted I have dinner with Demi…Demetri tomorrow."

"It's just a friendly dinner. There's no harm in that!" she hisses back. "Do you really think I'd let you have dinner with the guy if I didn't trust him? I'm a pretty good judge of character when it comes to people. And Edward may be your boyfriend but he's also my brother. I'd never let you hurt him intentionally. What kind of sister would I be? Now, stop worrying about it and just have a good time tomorrow night."

Thrown off guard, I drop the subject. She's right. I know she'd never put me in a compromising situation when it came to my relationship with her brother. We might be good friends but Edward's family and I know she'll definitely protect him over me. It's a revelation. Not hearing from him even though it's only been a few days is taking a toll on my emotions. I want him to defend his love for me just as I would to other would-be suitors. Inwardly, I snort at the idea. I've never had suitors. It was by some miracle in the heavens that an Adonis god like Edward even took notice of a clumsy girl like me. He's the cream of the crop and no one else can compare to him. I'm a really lucky gal. For the duration of our day trip, we never saw Demetri again.

Back the hotel, I tell Alice not to bother calling Emmett. I need to learn to fight my own battles. She's sleeping in Jasper's room again since this will be their last night together until he's done with his current project. They're really a model couple when it comes to having patience with one another—something I can take a lesson or two in. Knowing it's a waste of time, I glance at my phone again with some small, hidden hope there's some kind of message from Edward. None. I'm back to wallowing in my misery after such a fun day. Two more days. Only two more days until this lack of communication mystery can be solved. Going back home has never made me so anxious. But first…I have to get through my dinner with Demetri.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I wanted to add a little twist, hehe. I was tossing around different characters and decided on Demetri as someone Bella could know from a long time ago. Only two more days until she goes home and see what Edward is up to! …But will it be that simple? (mischievous laugh). Please keep _**reviewing!**_ The more you review, the more I try to hurry up with the story!


	31. Last Night in Milan

**Please Take Note:**

Anonymous reviews are disabled for all my stories. The only reviews that will show on the Reviews page are from those who are actually logged into . I appreciate everyone's reviews (no matter what kind of review) but I DON'T approve ALL Anon reviews I receive. I approve at my discretion. I am **very** strict about this. There's a reason why I have it disabled. Signed reviews allow me to respond to my readers with questions/comments/flames/worries and the likes. If you are an Anon – create an account or log in. PM me if you want. That works, too!

With that said, on with the story! There will be a lot of twists here and there so don't assume anything and hang on to your seats!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31: Last Night in Milan<strong>

"How do you feel? Honestly."

Honestly? I search my insides first for the answer. "I'm…okay, I think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I nod back, double checking that I'm not lying to myself.

Alice tells me Jasper has talked about Demetri before and he seems like a genuine person. What makes me feel better is when she tells me he recently got out of a long-term relationship, and apparently he's not looking into dating anyone anytime soon. Bringing up Edward somewhere in our conversation doesn't feel like such a bomb to drop during dinner now. I am relieved. Still, the way he was staring at me yesterday is still bewildering.

Our room phone suddenly rings. "I'll get it!" Alice practically skips to the table the phone is sitting on. "Hello?...Yes, she'll be right down." She hangs up and spins around. "It's the front desk. He's downstairs waiting for you." Prompt guy. Here exactly at five. I'm surprised and impressed.

"Okay, how do I look?" I do a slow 360-spin wanting my friend's approval.

"Bella, it's not a date. We've established that," she rolls her eyes, slightly laughing. "But if you want my humble, professional opinion you look fabulous."

"Of course I do. I'm wearing Alice Brandon," I playfully raise a snooty eyebrow at her.

The Hobbit pokes me on the side. "Have fun. Just make sure you're back by six-thirty. We need enough time to check in for our International flight."

"Yes, ma'am." I give her a quick hug and grab my clutch purse on the way out.

When I arrive in the lobby, Demetri has his hands in his pockets and looking around at the décor, almost in awe, much like me when I first arrived at the hotel. He finally glances in my direction and smiles. "Good evening, Bella." He bows his head slightly.

"Hi," I smile back.

"You look wonderful."

"Thanks." I blush. I thought only Edward could do that to me. But then again, I practically blush at everything. "Same to you."

"Shall we?" He motions me ahead of him with his hand.

The night air has gotten colder and I'm thankful for the pea coat jacket Alice has let me borrow. "So, where are we headed?"

"I did some research and there's a small restaurant within walking distance from here—an intimate place. We can catch up and talk casually. If it is one thing I hate is shouting at each other because it's either too crowded with chit-chat or the music is turned up loud enough to make your ears bleed."

I have to laugh. I hate those kinds of places, too. "Good call. I'd rather not leave with a sore throat." I'm also impressed he's done his homework on where to eat. I imagine him as a five-star restaurant kind of guy. Guess not. "So…when did you arrive in Italy?"

"About a month or so ago."

"And you've only now had a day off?" I stare at him in disbelief. That means he's been training non-stop around the clock.

Demetri softly laughs, almost embarrassed. "Well…no one ever said trying to make it to the Olympics was going to be easy."

The restaurant is a short walk from the hotel, like he says. There are fluorescent lights around the street, which almost looks like an alley way. It reminds me of the bar Alice and I went to in Volterra where Jasper and Edward surprised me by showing up without so much of a hint from that little pixie-haired designer. I don't want to think about Edward right now. He's already been such a distraction and I'm genuinely interested in what Demetri has been up to these past few years. Everyone seems to live such exciting lives as opposed to mine and I secretly like living vicariously thought them knowing how dull my existence is.

We're sitting at a table near the window facing the street so we can people watch as we eat. The waiter is an older, half-bald gentleman with a thick white mustache that slightly curves upward at the ends. He almost reminds me of the old man on the Chef Boyardee cans. He has friendly eyes and is patient with my order. "We have a wonderful venison dish, Signora," he says, pointing to it on the menu.

I inwardly shudder. "Thank you…but I think I'll just have your house salad and antipasto." He nods his head and jots down my order. Demetri orders some other kind of meat dish and a bottle of wine for us. He thanks the waiter after handing him our menus.

"I read the venison is actually pretty fantastic here. But I'm not a fan of gamey types of meat."

"Neither am I," I mutter. "I don't eat meat—period."

"Oh," Demetri looks surprised. It didn't occur to me that I should tell him that little fact about myself because there's usually something off a menu I can eat, no matter the type of restaurant—except for seafood places. Yuck! The thought of raw fish makes me want to release my breakfast into my purse. "You're a vegetarian then?"

"Yes."

"I apologize. I should have asked beforehand. We can go somewhere else if you like?" He's ready to scoot his chair back as soon as I give the word.

"No, it's fine—really. We've already ordered and I like this place."

With some apprehension Demetri relaxes back into his seat. "Maybe I should have done my homework on you a little better," he laughs softly.

"What homework?" I casually raise an eyebrow. What was he doing? Trying to Google me? I don't think there will ever be a Wikipedia page on my bio—or at least I hope not. Perhaps I should check what's on the Internet about me when I get back to L.A. in case there's some shocking information floating around out there about me and how I'm pregnant with twin alien babies. Since the paparazzi fiasco in Volterra, I've avoided the tabloids and television altogether to slow down any premature gray hairs due to stress.

"I merely asked Marcus about you." His smirk looks as if he's hiding something else.

"And what does good ol _uncle_ Marcus say about me?" I lean into the table with my elbows. He's probably said to stay at least thirty feet away from me knowing full well of my clumsiness.

"He said you were a bright, young girl. Also in high demand it seems…but you didn't hear that from me."

Leaning back into my seat, I replay his words in my head. "What do you mean 'in high demand'? For what?"

"Well, news has gotten around that you've played a small role in Aro's film. Whether or not it will make it on the big screen, apparently enough people think you've got the talent to do other, smaller projects. My guess is mostly independent films for now until you've really got your foot in the door—by your own merits of course."

My head is swimming. What is he talking about? "You heard all this from Marcus?" The waiter returns with a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hand. He shows the bottle Demetri has selected to him and opens it after he approves. I remain silent until he's done pouring it into our glasses and leaves. I take a quick sip and jump back on track. The wine is good—light and crisp. "So tell me exactly what Marcus said and this whole acting thing." Maybe I really should get on the Internet when I get home.

He looks hesitant to tell me more. "Well…actually, he sort of heard it from…your uncle."

"My uncle?" I ask, shocked. "Aro?" I know we haven't spoken much—or at all—since I arrived in Milan but what's he been keeping from me?

"I really don't want to stir the pot." Demetri is beginning to look uncomfortable and that maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. Well, it's too late for that! I want answers.

"Demetri—now is not the time to hold out on me. I am not willing to miss my flight so you better start talking." The more information I have before I return home, the better I can form my words and what I might want to say to my uncle while I practice on the long fight back to the other side of the world.

Defeated by my stern, unyielding glare, he finally gives in. "From my understanding Aro's been receiving calls from different agencies and movie producers asking about you and if you were pursuing a career as an actress. People on set said you did quite well for a last minute replacement. That's all I know—I swear." He put his hands up showing he wasn't hiding anything else up his sleeves.

Assessing him for a moment, he seems to be telling the truth. But now, I'm curious to know what's Aro's response to all this? Surely, he knows I didn't move to Los Angeles to become an aspiring actress just because he's a movie director. I've been around other movie sets of his when I was younger and some of the scenes are thrilling to watch but it never made me want to be a part of it. I only played that barista role as a favor for Alice. That's it.

"Just so you have the record straight—I don't want to be an actress. I'm not cut out for that type of profession. Whatever natural talent the critics blindly think I possess is only that of a clumsy oaf. I'm currently Alice's assistant, which even _that_ I don't think I'm really cut out for either."

"Alice's assistant?" he gives me a surprised, almost impressed look. "That's great."

"It's a trial run. I've only been in the role for a couple of days," I add, taking another sip of my wine. He does the same and nods.

"So, what did you do in Los Angeles before becoming Alice _Brandon's_ personal assistant?" Obviously, he knows how famous Alice has become over the last few years. I wouldn't be surprised if she starts designing some outfits for the Olympics next year.

"I was a barista at a local Starbucks near Aro's. But I'm sure you already knew that." Knowing how Marcus likes to aimlessly talk about a subject once you get him started, he's given Demetri more than my name, birthdate and height.

The blue-eyed Grecian chuckles, looking slightly embarrassed again. "Well, you know Marcus." I sure do. "He means well and my intentions were not to pry into your personal life. I just wanted to know a little more about you." There's that look in his eyes again as if he's thinking about something that he'll never tell me.

"Enjoy, my young friends." The waiter finally returns with our meals in hand and politely places my napkin on my lap. "Would you like anything else?"

"No, thank you," smiles Demetri. He bows his head, leaving us alone again.

"Now that you know I don't want to be an actress and many other things about me—tell me about _you _since I didn't get a chance to divulge information out of Jasper before he left. What have you been up to since I last saw you flailing in the Mediterranean Sea?" I tease with a smile before taking my first forkful of salad.

He shakes his head, amused, and finishes his first bite before answering. "Well…" he wipes his mouth with his napkin, "after our last encounter, I went back home to Greece with my uncle. Got into trouble a few more times and that's when I started running in races. My uncle—and a lot of the local market vendors—saw how fast I could run away to avoid getting caught for stealing food so he signed me up for track meets. One of the conditions to stay on the team was to stop stealing and well…getting into trouble altogether."

"Why did you steal?" From what I recall, his uncle Amun looked pretty dapper in his suites so I didn't understand his need for taking things that didn't belong to him. They seemed pretty well off. Aro told me when Demetri's parent died in a tragic plane crash Amun was appointed his guardian. He also said not ask him about them to be polite. As a kid back then who didn't understand the concept of losing a loved one, his loss didn't faze me because I still had both my parents.

"I don't know, really," he ponders on my question. "It's not that Amun was starving me or anything—he's been a great provider, inspiration and supporter of my career—but back then, I guess I felt like I had to prove my worth. Prove I could be independent and take care of myself without anyone's help. Without Amun's patience with me, I might have taken a different path in life. A more destructive one so I owe everything to him."

Demetri's story reminds me so much of Edward's and how the theatre saved him from a life of brawling and other unhealthy things. I shudder at the thought of what Edward could possibly be like today if he didn't discover his passion for acting. My wayward thoughts make me miss him and the ache in my heart growing. I wish it was Edward I'm having dinner with tonight—not that Demetri is bad company. It feels good to catch up with him, but my thoughts are really focused elsewhere. "I'm glad you've chosen a good path in life."

"As do I," he nods. "Are you…alright? I hope my story hasn't ruined your appetite." He's most likely sensed the change in my mood.

"Oh, not at all," I quip, sitting a little straighter. I smile to show I'm only teasing and try to change the subject to happier stories to steer my mind away from my unreachable boyfriend.

It seems to have worked from the warm, amused look on his face. "So, this Edward fellow—are you two serious?"

My stomach sinks to the floor and my arms go limp on the table. Not exactly the topic I'm gushing to talk about. And why's he asking? I mean it's good he knows I'm seeing someone, thanks to the paparazzi, but Alice's brother isn't someone want to discuss at this point in time. "Edward?" His name is the only thing my brain can transmit to my vocal cords.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask so abruptly. You don't have to tell me as it is none of my business. I was merely curious." He takes his napkin and wipes his mouth again looking for something else to talk about to salvage the growing silence between us.

"No…it's okay," I finally answer quietly. "I just haven't heard from him in a few days. That's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he's just busy being bombarded by the media and waiting to hold you in his arms again." He smiles kindly.

I appreciate his words but is it really true? No contact still seems so out of character for Edward. Even on set, no matter how busy he was with his scenes, he'd always find a second or two to text me. Now that he's back home does that mean the rules have changed when keeping in touch? If something tragically happened to him Emmett would contact us but I haven't received any calls from him either. I'm not even sure if Alice has had any form of communication with her siblings since she last called Emmett the other night on my behalf.

Demetri's question is lingering in my head. I'm assuming he's expecting some sort of answer from me. Edward and I have only been seeing each other for a short while—do I already consider us a serious couple? Does he? He _did_ ask me to move in with him but does that signify us moving into the serious phase of our relationship? I don't know.

"We're pretty…committed," I answer slowly, testing the words to see if I believe it myself. 'Committed' is a good word—not too serious or open-relationship sounding for two people in our situation. "What about you? I hear you just recently got out of a long-term relationship." Time to turn the tables around! It might have been a little crass to ask but I'm tired of talking about my currently confusing love life.

Demetri tenses for a moment before relaxing again. "Beginning of this year…so I don't know how _recent_ you would call it." His mood has changed like mine did earlier. Clearly, he doesn't want to talk about it and I can't compare my relationship with Edward to his since it's still so new.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's my turn to apologize for prying. Let's talk about something else."

"It's alright," he half-smiles. "It happened some time ago and I've accepted my mistake. I loved her…and I still do, but I don't think we can get back what we had. I hurt her greatly." His features turned grim, angry even—at himself or their situation? I'm not sure. It's such a different side to see from the happy, boyish Demetri earlier tonight. "I cheated on her."

"Oh…"

"With her sister."

"Oh!" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice. No wonder he's so upset. And if I were her I'd be an over flowing volcano myself! But I don't want to judge since I haven't heard the entire story. Charlie always says there are two sides to every coin. "I don't understand. I thought you said you loved her?"

"We were skiing in Sweden on vacation with her sister and friends, and her sister has always fancied me behind her back but I always refused her advances. I would never do anything to purposefully hurt her. They were out skiing late one night and I decided to retire early. I had an early flight the next day to Germany to prep for a race. As soon as I finished packing, her sister enters with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses in hand. I refused the drink, of course, but she can be very persuasive," he rolls his eyes at the memory.

"And one thing led to another?" It wasn't hard to guess, especially with alcohol involved.

"Unfortunately, yes," he answers solemnly. "We finished half the bottle. Her sister walked in on us and you can imagine what happened next."

"I'm so sorry, Demetri." I can sympathize with the guy because it wasn't like he was the one doing the prowling. However, I'm not saying he's not at fault either.

"You're too kind," he says softly. "But, as they say…it takes two to tango. I'm equally to blame. I should have been more responsible and stopped what was happening…but what's been done has been done. And we can't change the past except to accept it and try to move on."

"She still pretty upset with you?"

"She is," he nods. "I would be, too. I don't have a brother, but if I caught her in bed with him…" Demetri shakes his head and finishes the rest of the wine in his glass. "I did a shit job in Germany and didn't even qualify for the next heat. My coach chewed me out until I was deaf for a month. It took me a while to get back to my professional standard—that's the reason why I'm a little behind in my training for the Olympics. And I vowed to never drink vodka again." The light humor in his eyes returns.

"What happened to the sister?"

"Oh, Irina wants nothing to do with her. She knows what happened but even so, she can't look at me the same way again. Her sister's personality has never been that popular with her either…or many people in fact," he mutters. "They try to stay in different countries if they can help it."

"Irina? That's a pretty name."

"Her name is Irina Romanov."

"Irina…Romanov?" I repeat. Why does that name sound so familiar? With eyes wide, I lean into the table. "Wait—you don't mean Irina Romanov of Romanov Vodka?"

"The very same," he nods with a small laugh. Now it makes perfect sense with the vodka. I've seen a few commercials for the different flavors of vodka the brand has—normally with sexy, half-naked girls in bikinis and fur boots showcasing a glass of it on ice. "She oversees the market sales of the product for her father."

"Oh, yes. Aton Romanov, right?" From what little I know of him, he's someone pretty important in Europe with lots of connections. He's a husky man, the size of a lumberjack if you ask me, and a bit of a womanizer, too, I hear. It's a miracle he can produce such a beautiful daughter…or daughters. I don't know what Irina's sibling looks like but I can guess model body with perfect features as well. "What's Irina's sister's name?"

My spikey-haired friend stops pouring wine into his glass midway. He looks frozen for a moment until he regains his composure again. "Actually, that's another topic I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"What do you mean?" I'm all ears as I set my empty glass down.

"Please hear me out before you get angry with me," he says calmly, pouring another round in my glass. Why would I be angry with him? My entire body is tingling and anxious about what he has to tell me. After a beat, he continues. "Her sister…or I should say, half-sister, is…Tanya Denali."

"_What!"_ My brain to mouth filter has collapsed. The other diners in the restaurant stop their meals and glance my way to see what crazy person is disturbing their quiet evening. My heart rate has kicked into overtime and my fingers are itching to choke hold of something.

"Is everything alright, Signora?" our waiter discreetly asks me.

Taking a deep breath, I smile politely. "Yes, thank you." He smiles back apprehensively and hesitates to leave us alone again. Demetri is looking down at his glass, circling the rim with his finger waiting for me to calm down.

"What do you mean her sister is _Tanya Denali?_ And what the hell are you doing cheating on Irina with _her?_" I hiss at him more quietly to avoid giving the diners a spectacle with their dinner. I swear that woman is the devil incarnate.

Demetri doesn't look happy about my reaction. "I told you it wasn't like that!" he quietly defends himself. "And she's Irina's _half_-sister." I don't care if she's Irina's bumpkin cousin twice removed! "Everyone knows how Aton Romanov loves women. He had a fling with Tanya's mother a long time ago when he was in New York. He only acknowledged Tanya as his daughter after her parents died but she had her maternal grandmother to take care of her so Aton only provided what her grandmother needed to raise her. Something Tanya never knew. It wasn't until they were teenagers when Aton finally introduced the two sisters to each other. Irina is older by a year and it upset her that her father cheated on her mother. She tried to accept Tanya as a sister but their relationship has always been rocky."

I now see how much more painful it was for Irina to know Demetri cheated on her because that's what her father did to her mother. Tanya being the other woman only fueled the fire even more. "Edward told me Tanya was an only child?"

"Which is probably the truth as far as he knows. Tanya isn't always forthcoming with factual information. Not many know they're related and those that do don't really talk about it…like it's taboo or something."

"So you've known about Tanya and Edward all along?" I suddenly feel like I'm having an out of body experience.

"Everyone does, love," he gives me a sympathetic look. "That's why I asked if you and he were serious. I don't want to see you get hurt. Tanya is very manipulative. She's used to getting her way."

"So I've heard," I roll my eyes. "Wait—so what are you saying? I can't trust Edward?" Demetri was so in love with Irina yet it still didn't stop him from cheating on her, whether or not by choice. Is that what he's saying about Edward? My paranoia is working double time.

"You can trust Edward. I've met him once when he was doing a location shoot in Monte Carlo. Seems like a good man. It's Tanya you have to be watchful of especially since she's back in California."

"So is Edward, meaning…" I trail off, panic sinking into my bones. I bet that cheating whore can't wait to get her dirty paws on him again. The thought is boiling to the surface of my scalp. He's mine and she can't have him! She's had her chance and he no longer wants her. I stand up, knocking my glass over. Demetri catches it before it has a chance to roll on the floor, the liquid spilling everywhere. "I'm sorry, Demetri, but I have to go. Thank you for dinner."

Racing out of the restaurant, I didn't even bother to wait for him to answer. Tears have escaped, blowing away from my cheeks as I run back to the hotel. The night air has gotten even colder, brushing against my face. I dial Alice in a frantic state and all I can do is cry as soon as I hear her voice on the other end. I need to get back to L.A.!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sad but revealing. Stay tuned for more surprises!

And please don't forget to _**review!**_ :)


	32. Unprecedented Actions

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, everyone! Hope you all had a great Christmas. It's been so busy this time of year but I'm getting some time off so hopefully, I can dedicate more time to this story. Keep your fingers crossed!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 32: Unprecedented Actions<strong>

"You're so precious and dear to me, you know that?" His voice is silky and smooth as he caresses my cheek with his fingers. His touch has been missing for far too long on my skin.

I lean my head into his touch and sigh. "I missed you…"

"Me, too. Every day I thought about when I'd have you back in my arms. Your warmth is comforting."

"So is yours." And in this moment, I don't want to let go. I want Edward to envelope every part of my being. His scent, his sculpt muscles, messy hair, and his soft, caring green eyes feels like heaven. He's my sanctuary. He's the place I go to when I want to feel safe. He's my everything.

I I I

The sound of an attendant buzzer wakes me. When I open my eyes I am met with the familiar emptiness in my heart and Alice shifting next to me in her seat. "Hey," she says softly. My dream of Edward fades as quickly as it came.

"Hey."

The first class cabin lights are dim and there's a blanket placed on my lap. Checking my watch, it's only been a couple of hours into our flight back to L.A. "How's your head?"

"Once the marching band stops stomping on it, I'll be fine," I cringe into my seat. The high altitude isn't helping either.

After my incoherent explanation and sobbing to Alice once I arrived back at our hotel, she gave me a few small bottles of alcohol to calm my frazzled nerves. It eventually worked and I wanted more. By the time we made it to the airport I was numb and had to focus on each step I took inside the airport—which was a monumental feat in itself with my two left feet. I should have won an award for the way I was smiling at the TSA and customs personnel and the casual pep in my step I displayed to hide my inebriated state. Alice walked closely behind me, of course, in case I tripped on an imaginary crack in the floor. I guess I knocked out after we took our seats on the plane. With the three hour wait at our gate prior to take off, I was able to tell Alice about my night with Demetri.

She closes the window since there is nothing to see outside but the dark night and us flying thousands of miles above the water. I think we are still around the Mediterranean Sea. I'm not sure. We switched seats in case I need to make a quick dash to the bathroom after my short, spontaneous binge extravaganza.

"I still can't believe Tanya," she says quietly, shaking her head.

Alice was angrier than I was when I told her. She heard Demetri cheated on Irina but was unaware it was with Tanya. The shocker was that they were half-sisters. Alice would have lost it if Edward was still dating her when it happened given her microscopic tolerance for the Victoria's Secret model. A scandal like that would also give my Hobbit friend a good excuse to practice the few lessons of mixed martial arts she did before she got too busy with her work.

"I can't believe this is happening," I absentmindedly murmur, my small voice sounding foreign to me. "It still feels…surreal."

"It's a shock, I admit," she gently rubs my arm to console me however she can. "I'm sorry I couldn't get hold of Emmett again…or Edward before we left."

"What about Rosalie?"

Alice shakes her head sadly. "Voicemail."

What is going on with them? Was everyone in on this? I felt like I was on the show _Punk'd_—which would piss me off if someone did decided to play this nasty trick on me. However, that didn't seem to be the case. I'm feeling more anxious to get home to see how this would all unravel. And I can't decide who I was mad at more—Edward or Tanya.

The plane suddenly takes a small turbulent dip and so does my stomach. I scramble to unbuckle my seat belt but can't lift the buckle to unleash me. Now was not the time to have something Bella proof. The captain's voice echoes throughout the cabin telling us to remain seated and our seatbelts fastened due to the small turbulent clouds we are approaching. Alice knows the urgency of me getting out of my seat so she reaches over and helps, not paying attention to the instructions on the loudspeaker. "Signora," the flight attendant says sternly when she sees me get up. She has platinum blonde hair in a tight bun, blue eyes and a very slim figure in her flight uniform.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" I cover my mouth and try to squeeze past her to the lavatory reserved only for first class cabin passengers. Whatever warning she's saying in Italian, I don't care. Before I slam the door shut and slide the vacant to occupied lock, I faintly hear Alice talking to her about the reasons for my rebellious behavior after the captain just told us to stay in our seats. With both hands on either side of the toilet, I release my dinner. Tears gloss my eyes as I heave a few more times. I'm glad I can't see the foulness in front of me. Closing my eyes and letting the remaining droplets trickle downward, I hit the flush button on the side that sucks everything right up into a tank somewhere like it never happened.

"Signora? Miss, you have to take your seat." The same flight attendant is back harassing me, knocking vigorously on the door.

"Just washing my hands," I yell through the door as politely as possible and turn on the faucet. I'm sure she knows what proper hygiene is all about. I listen against the door for a moment before washing out my mouth and hands to see if she's still acting like a parole officer outside waiting for me to finish my business. When the banging stops, I relax and take a moment to gather myself. I look like death in the mirror. My face is paler than normal and my bright brown eyes have no life in them. They are slightly swollen still from the flood works I did earlier. I hardly recognize the girl staring back at me. What an unbelievable change a few day can make.

Wiping my hands dry, I crumple the used paper towel. As I'm about to throw it in the trash, another turbulent bump sloshes me sideways. I try to hold on to whatever I can, pain coursing through different parts of my body as I'm rocked in the tiny compartment. The bathroom light flickers for a moment and turns back on in a blink of an eye. When it's finally over, I steady myself with one hand on the sink counter and the other against the door. Taking a quick glance again in the mirror to see if I'm still intact, I frown. "Miss? Miss? You _must_ get back to your seat!"

I slide the lock and open the door. The flight attendant doesn't look pleased but has somewhat of a sympathetic look on her features. I give her a weak smile, bending my head down in shame and walk briskly back to my seat. Buckling myself securely again, I sigh, feeling ten times better—sort of. "Bella! What happened to your forehead?" Alice is staring wide-eye at me.

Rubbing the red, sore spot on my forehead, I roll my eyes. "I lost my balance when the plane shook again and bumped it against the handlebar." They really shouldn't place handlebars near the sink! Checking for a closer look at the damage, the red mark across my forehead in my compact mirror looks like I was slapped by a small belt. I'm thankful it's dark and unnoticeable unless you were staring at me like the Hobbit was, making me feel more self-conscious than I already am. Hopefully, it'll clear up in a few hours. I rub it once more with a sour face.

The pesky flight attendant passes us by to make sure I'm finally following instructions. "Do you feel better, Miss?" she stops to suddenly ask. "Can I get you anything?" Her tone is soft and caring. Wasn't she ready to break the lavatory door down a few minutes ago when I broke protocol?

"Umm…just water. Thank you." She nods and leaves to fetch my request. I look to Alice and shrug at the woman's 360-behavior. "What was that about?" I whisper to her. "I thought at any moment she was going to cuff me and have me sit next to an air marshal."

Alice is giggling. "I don't think she would." She looks around our cabin, "I told her you had morning sickness."

"_What?"_ I hiss quietly at her to avoid waking the sleeping passengers. "You told her _what?_"

"Here you go, Miss." The flight attendant opens my tray for me and sets the bottle down. Alice is trying to hide her smirk. "Will you need anything else?" She looks to me then Alice.

"No, thank you." We both tell her.

Once she leaves, I'm back to scowling at the little fashion designer beside me. "I can't believe you implied to her that I was _pregnant!_"

"Well, it worked," she shrugs casually. "After I told her you weren't feeling well she obviously eased up on you. If not, she might have forced you out a lot sooner."

"You could have just been honest with her and told her I had a little too much to drink," I mutter. It's embarrassing but at least it's the truth. If word got out to the press that I was supposedly pregnant, I might have to live inside this plane with all the paparazzi camped out at the airport.

"It's better to have her sympathetic toward you instead of giving you dirty looks the entire flight home. The only sad thing is you can't drink anymore or she'll question your condition."

"A condition I don't have!" I glare at her again. But in the big scheme of things, Alice is probably right. The last time I drank this much was the group gathering we had at the beach when Edward and I revealed our feelings for each other. The pang in my heart returns as soon as I trigger the memories. I sink into in my seat, my head throbbing again.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asks softly. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. Not knowing what's going on is _killing_ me. I have so many things running through my head—it's keeping me on edge."

"Here, take these." She hands me two pink pills from a bottle. "It'll help you sleep. Take your mind off things for a bit."

"What are they?" I examine the tiny round tablets. It's too dark for me to see the writing on them.

"Benadryl."

"Oh."

I don't think I've ever taken them before without having actual allergies but I've known people to use them to fall asleep. This allergy medicine definitely works if that's your intent for using them since they make you drowsy within a matter of minutes. I pop the two into my mouth and wash it down with the water the attendant gave me. I soon forget about my headache and my eyelids feel droopy. "Just give in to it Bella," I hear Alice say quietly. Sleeping for as long as I'm able to will hopefully speed up the hours until we land in L.A.

I I I

I'm at the beautiful meadow. The sun is setting over the horizon, its rays of reds, oranges and aquamarines slightly blinding me while I walk through the tall dry grass with the pretty purple flowers like the ones I saw in Volterra; brushing my fingers tips against them as I pass. The grass is dry and browning, but still soft to the touch.

"There you are." I hear Edward's voice in the distance in front of me. I can tell it's him but I can't see his features because the sun's rays are hiding him in its light. He has his hands in his pockets, slightly rocking back and forth on his heels waiting patiently. I can feel him smiling in my direction.

"Were you waiting long?" I ask. Able to finally see him as clear as day, he's wearing that gorgeous crooked smirk of his. Snaking my arms around his waist, I pull him closer to me to inhale his intoxicating smell of cologne, probably body wash, and Edward. There's no other smell like it in the world. A smell I've grown so familiar with that it's become a comforting remedy to a stressful day.

"I'd wait forever for you," he whispers quietly, resting his forehead against mine. "Say you'll never leave me."

His words catch me by surprise. I blink up at him but he has his eyes closed, rubbing his nose against mine lovingly. I don't understand why he won't hold me. "Never," I reply.

"Stay with me, always?"

"Yes…always."

"You mean everything to me Bella." He opens his beautiful green eyes and stares at me through thick lashes.

"What's wrong Edward?" I can't help but feel something's amiss in his voice. Worry starts to sink in and I want to know how I can help him or ease his concern—whatever it is.

"Kiss me Bella…" Wrapping my arms around his neck, I happily give in to his request but he's struggling. Every time I try to draw in his neck and face closer to mine, he resists, trying to move away.

"Edward, what's wrong? Don't fight it." Closing my eyes, I try to assure him that everything's alright.

"Bella…Bella…I…" His voice sounds hesitant and soon frantic like I'm doing something wrong. I'm just doing what he wants. Why's he resisting? "Bella! Bella!" his voice has gotten more pleading. "You don't want to do this!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not that kind of _girl!_"

My eyes fly open to see Alice's horrified features, her arms positioned to push me away in case I got any closer. My arms are draped around her and I'm inches away from her lips. I gasp, removing myself and burying my face under my blanket. "Oh, my Go—I'm _so_ sorry!" I'm trying to make out with one of my best friends, who also happens to be my boyfriend's sister. _How mortifying!_ I can't believe how real my dream had become. "I'm so, _so _sorry, Alice! I don't know what came over me."

Slowly peeling the blanket away from my face, she gives me a warm, sympathetic smile. "You miss my brother. I get it. When you started talking in your sleep, it was one thing. When you turned toward me and put one arm around me, I said, 'Okay, no biggie.' You probably just wanted someone to comfort you. But when you tried to dive in for a kiss—that's when I have to draw the line. I mean, I'm up for a fun night with the girls and all but not on a plane and not so forward like _that._"

I sink even more pathetically into my seat. "I can't believe I did that. I'm so embarrassed!" My face feels hotter than the sun. Luckily, no one in our cabin noticed the scene taking place. The older passengers are still fast asleep and probably dreaming of their own make out scenarios that are going better than mine.

Alice starts to laugh softly. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I was freaking out at first—whether or not to let you kiss me if you didn't wake up—but now I find it pretty hilarious."

"Please don't tell anyone! If Edward found out—oh, God—if Jacob found out…" I feel even more mortified at the idea. My Quileute friend will most likely laugh at me until he broke a rib and I know he'd never let me live it down.

"Your secret's safe with me," she winks. "Although…can I tell Jasper?"

"No!"

"But, he's really good at keeping secrets," she whines.

"No, Alice! I mean it—please."

"Fine," she pouts back.

"You said I was talking in my sleep? What was I saying?" I hope it's nothing too embarrassing. But after my display just now, I hardly think so.

Alice casually shrugs. "You were just saying how you miss Edward..." She sounds as if she wants to say more but doesn't. Given my recent dream, I can guess I was saying a lot more than that.

"Thanks Alice," I reply quietly.

"For what?"

"For being a friend. For keeping me as sane as possible."

She leans over and gives me a hug. "What are friends for, silly. And besides, you're like a sister to me."

Tears prickle the corner of my eyes and I can feel my throat closing in on me. I have to take a deep breath to keep myself together. I give her a weak smile and curl up underneath my blanket again. While I let her sleep, I play with the silver charm bracelet Edward gave me for my birthday and trace the letter E with my finger. I thought maybe wearing it on the flight home would give me some sort of comfort. The Benadryl Alice gave me still also has me feeling drowsy so I let it take over me again and fall into a dreamless sleep hoping we'll soon be home.

After a little over fourteen hours, I see my current hometown of Los Angeles below me. It never felt so good to be back to a place I recognize and only now do I realized I missed it after being away for three months. Alice is looking out the window and discreetly taking pictures with her camera phone since we're not supposed to turn on any electronic devices yet. She misses L.A. just as much as I have. Returning means she can finally start working on her clients and the events she's invited to.

"Home, sweet, home," I whisper when the seatbelt sign turns off and the passengers begin to stand to take their carry-on luggage out of the overhead bins. Because we are in the first class cabin, we get to exit the plan first. The captain and the flight attendants thank us for flying with them and to enjoy the sunny weather in the city.

"Are you ready?" The Hobbit asks after we check into customs and make our way to the luggage claim.

"I'd be lying if I said 'yes.'" I sigh.

"Before we deal with your situation…we'll have to deal with the paparazzi first," she points ahead.

As the escalator ascends to the baggage floor area, numerous cameras are flashing in my face. Security is trying to keep them back but the lights have already blinded me once again. Alice grabs my hand so I don't trip on the last step and leads me to our baggage carousel. We're both trying to cover our faces with our sleeves as they click away. Security is holding them at bay a few feet away from us to give us what privacy they can and so people can get their bags as they slide down the conveyer belt. Those who have no idea who we are begin to give us strange looks, while some start to take pictures of their own in case we _were_ people of high importance—which I think only Alice qualifies in that category.

I hear the media shouting questions over the buzzing of cameras and chatter but can't make anything out that distinctly. Then, I suddenly hear Edward's name and I swear Tanya's name was mixed in there somewhere. I finally look up from the safe hiding place of my sleeve and try to find the source of whoever mentioned Edward. The paparazzi are in frenzy now that they can see my face clearly. Now I understand why celebrities like to wear sunglasses all the time—the flashes are just too much to take. Taking a step back, I bump into someone who's picking up their bag.

"Oh, excuse me!" I say apologetically. The man dressed in a military uniform nods and slings his heavy camouflaged colored backpack over his shoulder. A few paparazzi photographers get through the security trying to hold them back and are in my face within seconds. I stumble backwards into the same man again, my bracelet snagging onto something of his and flying off my wrist into the moving carousel. "Oh, no!"

"Back up!" Alice demands of the prying media. "What's wrong Bella?"

"My bracelet! The one Edward gave me," I point to it moving further and further away from us. It means too much for me to lose so I do what any person would who's about to lose something precious to them—I jump onto the carousel and chase after it.

"Bella!" Alice yells in shock. "What are you doing? Get down from there!" The paparazzi are having a field day with my unprecedented attempt to get my gift back.

Trying to step over luggage and backpacks is giving me a bigger workout than the Cross Fit training I was doing before I left for Italy. Some people who found me amusing start asking me to hand them their bags as I pass by. My bracelet is sitting buried underneath a gray bag with a lock code that I have to try to move so I can get to it. Lifting the heavy-duty luggage, I stumble on a bag the conveyer belt has dropped behind me. I go screaming down onto my rear on top of another piece of luggage. I can hear the people around me laughing at my expense.

"Ma'am, you have to get off the carousel!" a security guard says. At first I think he's talking to me until I see Alice gracefully whiz past me and pick up my bracelet.

"Alice?"

"C'mon," she lifts me up by the hand. "I've got your bracelet. Now it's time to go before we both get arrested!"

More security arrives to grab our luggage and escort us away from the public. Holding Alice's hand, I let her lead me the rest of the way while I hide under my arm sleeve again. I can't believe I did that! Another embarrassing moment I've created for myself and this time the whole world is going to see it. I can only imagine Aro's reaction and what kind of heart attack he's going to have.

In the tinted SUV parked on the curb for us, we quickly make our way inside. "Here," Alice hands me my bracelet.

"Alice, I am _so_ sorry! I don't know what came over me. It's just that Edward gave this to me and—"

"I know Bella," she sighs, cutting me off. "I know it means a great deal to you and dealing with what you're already going through is hard enough. But—you could have done that more tactfully."

"I know," I reply, blushing profusely. All of a sudden the Hobbit is laughing her head off. Tears are starting to form in the corner of her eyes that she has to wipe away with the back of her fingers. I'm so confused. "Umm, Alice…are you…okay?"

"I can't believe you did that! I can't believe _I_ did that!" she continues laughing. Finally, she turns to me. "You can be really unpredictable, you know that?" I stare at her still confused by what's taking place. "But that's one of the things I love about you, Bella. You go with your gut instincts and not give anything else a second thought."

"What do you mean?"

She rolls her eyes. "Do you think if you actually thought about what you were doing, you'd get on that moving carousel in front of everyone, and in the airport—of all places?"

"No," I say quietly.

"Exactly," she smiles. "And that's why I'm going to help you figure out why Edward's been acting so strange lately. He deserves someone like you, someone who is more of a doer than a thinker. You can be reckless at times but at least you put your heart into it." Alice squeezes my hand. "We'll stop by Edward's place first." She gives the driver the address who merely nods.

The clasp to the bracelet is broken so I can no longer wear it but even so, knowing I still have it is all that matters to me. I've never seen Edward's place before and I feel somewhat anxious to see him. It feels like it's been an eternity. I only hope I can finally get the answers I'm seeking.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Only Bella would find a way to embarrass herself in public lol. I enjoyed writing the plane scene when she almost kissed Alice, too. Haha. More surprises ahead! Have a great new year, everyone!

And please don't forget to _**review!**_


	33. Strange Behaviors

**CHAPTER 33: Strange Behaviors**

"Where is he?" Alice is tapping her foot impatiently outside Edward's gated estate. "I can't get a connection. He must have changed his number…or has been kidnapped." I know she doesn't really mean that and it's not something I want to think about.

"Doesn't he have anyone looking after his place?" I ask.

"No," she sighs. "Edward just recently moved to L.A. before he was casted in Aro's movie so he's barely unpacked or gotten a housekeeper to watch his place. Rosalie has been taking care of his affairs until he's a little more…organized."

"Well, we should go."

"Are you sure?" Alice looks questioningly at me. "We can wait a little longer…I don't mind."

I shake my head. "I don't think that's a good idea. What if the paparazzi are staking out his place, too? It'd look weird if we were waiting here like a bunch of stalkers. And I'd rather not deal with them right now, not after my stunt at the airport."

I've had enough of the public's attention for one day. Whatever possessed me to jump onto that carousel, I'll still never know. I just know I wanted my bracelet back; a bracelet that now needs to be fixed. There was a part of me wishing Edward would be home but I know deep down he wasn't going to be. It'd be too easy if he was.

Alice tells the driver to take us to her place. "I'll take you home later myself," my friend smiles. "Let's go get happy hour somewhere. I'm hungry and need a drink after that long flight."

"I think I've done enough drinking for the both of us in the last twenty-four hours." The thought of more alcohol is starting to make me feel sick again.

"I'll drink, you eat."

Simple enough. But I'm honestly not in the mood to do anything. Still adjusting to life back in L.A. and not seeing Edward hasn't lifted my spirits. However, I also didn't want to be alone. Knowing Aro, he wouldn't be home either. He's usually on the go and probably looking into the production of getting the film ready by the scheduled opening date—whenever that is.

I I I

Alice welcomes the west coast air by taking a deep breath and sighing after she takes a gratifying sip of her mojito. "Much better," she breathes. We are seated outside, both wearing sunglasses and baseball caps she got out of the glove compartment of the tinted SUV chauffeuring us around to stay under the radar. This restaurant is popular for celebrates so I highly doubt we'd go unnoticed forever. "You want to stay at my place for a while?"

Barely paying attention to my surroundings, I look up at her as if I had been alone the entire time. The food on my plate looked appetizing when I ordered it, but once it came, my appetite left me. I've hardly touched it. "Stay with you?"

"Make your transition back a little easier. Last thing you need is to be alone right now. This whole Edward thing is bugging me and I want to get to the bottom of it myself," she says, with a thinking look on her face. "I'm sure we can solve it together."

"Thanks Alice," I weakly smile. I'm appreciative of her efforts but it's hard to show it when my mind is so clouded and she seems to understand. Edward has my flight itinerary information but glancing at my phone every few seconds, it still remains silent and dead on the table. With a sigh, I pick it up. "Let me just tell Aro I'll be staying with you so he doesn't freak out when he finds out I'm not at home." See? I know what common courtesy is. If Aro thought I went missing or something happened to me he'd want to know if I was okay and where I was. I guess Edward still has a lot to learn.

"What on earth…?" Looking up from my plate waiting for Aro or his voicemail to answer, Alice looks irritated. She's turned her back to me to find out what's going on behind her. There's some kind of noise in the distance and a crowd forming. I turn my gaze where her attention is and freeze at who the paparazzi are trying to photograph. The Hobbit removes the napkin from her lap and stands. "Is that…"

"Edward." I slowly stand after her. Aro's voice is barely audible in my ear when he finally answers. Seeing Edward has me at a loss.

"_Isabella? Hello? Bella, darling are you there?"_ My uncle's voice is full of concern. _"I heard about the airport incident."_ But I can't speak. Breathing has also become a challenge.

"Bella…" Alice finally around with worried, sympathetic eyes. I carelessly drop my phone on the table and take off my cap and sunglasses, exposing myself. I have to see what I'm witnessing without my disguise. The paparazzi are swarming Edward who is trying to shield himself with one arm as he makes his way down the street toward the restaurant where we are currently eating. He has his aviators on and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. What has me trembling to my core is who has her arm draped around his.

Tanya is holding onto Edward for protection, but unlike him, she's not trying to hide from the flashing cameras. Her eyes are also covered with a pair of sunglasses, walking with her head held high wanting the whole world to see them together. "Why…?" I manage to peep with a breath. I'm having another out of body experience while they draw nearer toward us, both still unaware of our presence.

"The nerve of that woman!" Alice spats, her hands balled into fists. She steps into the sidewalk where she can be seen better by the pair. "Edward Cullen!" she yells.

Upon hearing his name, Edward finally looks up and freezes. And so does Tanya, but only for a moment. I swear she's smirking at Alice. Invisible steams of fury are radiating off my tiny friend. "Alice?" Edward replies, stopping in his tracks. The paparazzi turn once they notice her and snap more pictures of the drama unfolding on the sidewalk. "What the _hell_ are you doing with _that_ she devil?" Tanya looks appalled by her comment but doesn't retaliate.

"I—" Before he can give some kind of explanation, his eyes dart over to me. "Bella…?" He looks pale and more in shock than I do—or maybe guilty that he got caught. He also takes off his sunglasses to get a better look at my angry and questioning features.

He takes a half running step toward me but Tanya yanks him back. "Edward, we're in a hurry. You promised."

"I know, but I need to talk to Bella," he tells her and tries to get his arm out of her grasp. But, by then, I've already ran away. "Bella—wait!" I don't want to hear his explanation. I can't bear what he might have to say. All those thoughts and insecurities lingering in my mind have all come true. Tanya got her claws into him again. What more is there to say?

I ran and ran and ran until my legs felt like Jell-O. Not knowing my exact whereabouts, I look around for a familiar store or street sign. None of my surroundings make sense and I left my phone on the table back at the restaurant so I can't even call for help. Maybe if I found a payphone I can call collect to Jane to come find me. I know Alice will be worried but I'd rather distance myself from the Cullen clan at the moment.

Walking a few more blocks and my heart rate slowing back down there was still no payphone in sight. Did payphones even still exist? I've only now realized that I haven't seen one since I moved to L.A. In Forks, there was one on practically every corner as if they were a Starbucks. Frowning and the thought of walking back the way I came is daunting. I'm already embarrassed for running away and will feel even more embarrassed about returning to the so called 'scene of the crime.'

"There you are…" Spinning around, I see Edward jogging in my direction. I want to run again but my feet feel like they're buried in cement. Did he run all this way after me?

Shaking my head, I try with all my might to not let the tears fall—to not let him see how badly I'm hurting inside. Mustering what courage I have left, I walk away since I don't think I can manage another marathon after just catching my breath. "Go away, Edward," I say. I can barely look at him. I'm still pissed at the display I saw earlier.

"Bella, _please._ You have to let me explain." He's keeping his strides with me as I pick up my pace.

"Ha! Explain?" I respond hysterically. I think I'm finally losing it. "What's there to explain? I'm gone—what? Four days? And find _her_ all over you? Is that why you haven't been answering your phone because you've been _canoodling_ with her?"

"Canoodling?" He looks confused. It could be by the word or my accusation. Either way I don't care.

"You heard me," I glare. "Just go back to Tanya." And whatever his promise was I'd rather not know about it.

"Bella, you're misunderstanding."

"Oh, am I? Look Edward," I finally stop to face him, "let me make one thing clear to you. I am so hurt and angry right now that I can't even see straight. So just go away!" Whatever last bit of strength I possessed, I booked it again. This time I duck into an alley way, away from the prying eyes and ears on the street as we pass onlookers curious at the quarrel we're having.

"Dammit, Bella! You need to listen to me," he replies, clearly sounding frustrated. Well, too bad! I can tell he's right on my heels so I try to run faster.

Briefly glancing back, he has a sudden look of horror on his face. "Bella! Watch out!"

Huh? Facing forward, I find myself instantly colliding into man carrying a white plastic bag. Stepping out of a back door, he didn't see me coming until it was too late. We tumble down together, the bag ripping and the foul items inside spilling out, cushioning my blow to the ground. From the smell of it, it looks like he was taking out the restaurant's garbage. "Ow…" I rub my elbow.

"Are you okay, young lady?" the older man asks after he gets his bearings back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming."

"Bella!" Edward is quickly at my side, helping me slowly to my feet. He takes the banana peel off my head and throws it in the dumpster near the exit door the man had come through. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I rub my elbow again. I'm more embarrassed now than hurt. Clumsy Bella strikes again! Can this day get any worse? After the man confirms he only has a few scrapes himself, he and Edward clean up the mess I help create.

"Sorry again," he apologizes once more and discretely scrunches his nose at the aroma linger in the air courtesy of yours truly.

"Me, too," I reply quietly, slightly blushing from the embarrassment. He nods and reenters the building. I'm glad we're both fine, but now I smell like banana peel and seafood—a very unattractive combination to smell like.

"Alice? It's Edward. Can you pick us up?" Somehow he's managed to call his sister on _my _cell phone. He peeks around the street corner to give Alice our exact location. "Can you hurry? Before the paps finds us." He finally hangs up and sighs. Walking back to where I'm sulking, he's shakes his head.

"This is my fault. I'm sorry," he says grimly. Edward's demeanor has suddenly changed again. He dials another number on my cell and takes his out of his back pocket. It rings immediately. After capturing my number, he hangs up. "Here," he hands my device back to me. "Now you have my new number. And I have yours again."

"Again?"

"Most of my contact information got erased when I lost my phone."

"Is that why—"

"Bella! Edward!" Alice calls out the window from the tinted SUV that pulls up alongside the curb. "C'mon!" She's motioning for us to hurry since she was most likely followed. Because she found us so quickly, I don't get a chance to ask my question.

I nod solemnly, heading to the car. Edward grabs my arm and faces me toward him. "I'm not going with you. It's better if we're not seen together right now. I'll call you and explain as soon as I can." He plants a firm kiss on my lips and disappears in the other direction.

I I I

"She's _so_ lucky there were people around!" Alice is still seething with anger. After a nice hot shower to get the dumpster smell out of my hair and clothes, I relax on Alice's couch donning one of her plush bathrobes with my hair still wet. Smelling fresh was her first demand when we arrived at her condo. A few minute more in the car with me and she probably would have lost her lunch, even with the windows rolled down and her nose plugged. I can tell the driver wasn't very thrilled about the smell either.

"So what happened after I left? And how did Edward get my phone?" I ask. Everything seems like a blur now, which has to do with the fact that I don't want it replaying in my head.

"He picked up your cell when he chased after you. I'd tried to keep the paparazzi at bay for as long as I could with the help of some of the waiters at the restaurant, but most of them got into their cars. I'm surprised they didn't catch up to you."

"I hardly remember the direction I left in. I just kept running like Forrest Gump." If the paps have cars, there's a chance they could have pulled over a few blocks from us taking pictures without us realizing it. "What about your best friend Tanya?" I roll my eyes sarcastically. "What happened to her?"

"She called after Edward but didn't go after him. She was whining and couldn't believe how he left her there alone. I had half a mind to slap her where she stood but the media was in the way and I don't need to draw attention like that. Not with the winter awards coming up." And she's right. Alice has always remained professional and never did anything too outrageous to jeopardize her career or reputation. Although…I wonder what the media is saying about her joining me on the carousel at the airport.

"Edward dialed his number from my phone so he has it again. And now I have his. I guess that's why he never called me. He didn't have my number." Emmett told Alice his phone was stolen but he says he lost it. I'm trying not to overthink on what really happened to it because losing it and having it stolen can mean the same thing depending on whose perspective.

"Well, that explains that. But what's the explanation with Tanya?"

I frown and merely shrug. He appears to be a different person. More serious and not the sweet, caring Edward I know. Even his kiss feels different. It was urgent and needy but also cold and insensitive all rolled into one. I tell Alice what he said right before I jumped into the car and it didn't make sense to her why he decided not to join us. She assumed he would have gotten into the car to hide and asked to be dropped off somewhere when the coast was clear.

"So he said he'll call you but didn't say when?"

"He said as soon as he can." I quietly sigh. _Whenever that'll be._ My paranoia still working overtime tells me he disappeared because he wants to check up on Tanya and still go with her to wherever they were originally heading. New questions are plaguing my mind and it makes me even more uneasy. Staring at my phone I debate whether or not to text him now that I've acquired his new number.

"Just do it, Bella." Alice rolls her eyes at me. How did she know what I was thinking? "It's written all over your face that you want to contact him. It's not that hard to guess. You've been trying to reach him for days."

"I can't bring myself to do it." What was wrong with me? Here lies the opportunity and I'm taking it for granted. 'What if he doesn't answer?' 'What if he doesn't want to speak to me after all?' 'What if he's really back with Tanya?' are the questions circling my mind. I have to shake the last concern away because why would he still kiss me if that were true? Edward's actions are so confusing and I don't understand them.

Alice and I finally log onto the Internet and search through the gossips blogs, and sure enough, Edward and Tanya are seen photographed together over the weekend. If they weren't sitting down eating at a restaurant, she had her arms firmly placed around his while he keeps his hands in his pockets. Hurt soars through me like a sharp knife at seeing them together like that because it reminds me of _us_. Tanya always looks affectionate toward him while he looks impassive, almost as if his thoughts are in another place.

Alice's condo line rings, briefly taking me away from my thoughts. "Oh, that must be Rosalie." Rosalie? What's she doing here? "Hi Fred…Yes, please let her upstairs," she says to the front desk clerk who has to have everyone check-in with him first before they're allowed into the building elevator. Fred's a muscular man with a permanent scowl on his face but a real sweetheart once you get to know him. The nice perks about this place is that you need a special access code to get to each floor that only Fred and the residence are given to avoid unwanted guests and intruders. "Rose text me asking if we were home and I told her you were staying at my place for a while," she explains. Again, how does this Hobbit know what I'm thinking? And when did she text Rosalie? She either has super human speed or I just wasn't paying attention.

Once Alice gives Rosalie permission to make her way to us, she's at the door within seconds. She doesn't bother to knock and opens the door like she lives here. She looks at Alice then at me. "We need to talk." Her words are short and to the point. Well, hello to you, too.

"About what? Edward and Tanya?" Alice folds her arms in front of her. "What the hell is going on Rose?" Yes, what the hell _is _going on? I'd like know myself and I hope she can shed some light to this gloomy mystery I've been trying to cope with since Italy.

The tall model-looking publicist puts her purse on Alice's dining room table along with her phone. Her long, wavy blonde hair falling halfway down her back bounces as she walks over to us in her high-heeled pumps. Very rarely did I see Rosalie dressed down. She always looks professional in her pencil skirts and tight business-like suits.

"I chewed out Edward earlier," she says as she sat down on the couch opposite us. "I've told him not to go out in public with that spoiled little model because it's not good publicity. He's giving the public the wrong impression of what he's doing—no thanks to _her_."

I sat up from my comfortable position. "What's going on with him, Rosalie? What don't I know?" I ask, frustration dripping from my voice.

She sighs, looking as frustrated as I do…which is surprising. "Look Bella, I haven't necessarily liked you because I thought you'd be a distraction to Edward; make him lose his focus on his career—not when we've built up his reputation to where he's finally receiving the credit he deserves. But I was wrong. I apologize." I couldn't believe my ears. This woman who made it clear she wasn't fond of me from the beginning is now saying she's sorry for always being so cold to me. I understand where she's coming from as Edward's publicist and how creating a good buzz for him in the industry is her number one objective. But, I made sure I never got in the way of his work and I'm glad she's finally realizing that.

"Apology accepted."

"You're good for him—but don't let that go to your head." I smile inwardly at her attempt to be nice in her own unemotional, unfriendly way that I've gotten used to. "Tanya's using him like she always is to continue to build up her own career now that people are taking notice of Edward. Whatever she's up to—I don't like it."

"So, why _has _he been spending so much time…with her?" I ask, my voice sounding smaller than I want it to. Do I really want to know the answer?

Flipping strands of her hair over her shoulder, she shakes her head. "He won't give me or Emmett any details and it's driving me crazy! How does he expect me to do my job if he won't let me _do_ my job? All he's told us is that he's helping her with a personal matter. I've seen the waterworks she's displayed and I have yet to conclude if they're real tears or a sympathy act for the public. Either way, I honestly don't care. That's not in my job description. I could care less what Edward does during his personal time, but when it affects his work responsibilities—that's when I have to intervene."

"What are you talking about? What about Edward and his work?" Alice asks curiously.

"He's missed two meetings already for a potential role and a spot in a new comedy pilot series coming out next year. All because he's been helping Little Miss I'm Helpless with…whatever it is," she waves her hand in the air with a roll of her eyes.

"That's not like Edward," the Hobbit's eyebrows knit in concern.

"I know," agrees Rosalie, looking more annoyed. "What's even more interesting is how Edward's phone suddenly goes missing as soon as she lands back in L.A. It took me almost an entire day of trying to track him down only to find her snaking her way back into his arms."

A shiver ran up my spine causing the hairs on my head to prickle. Although I tried to give Tanya the benefit of the doubt, I knew she wasn't going to give up Edward without a fight. And playing fair isn't her style. But why was Edward falling into her trap again? He's told me numerous times how he was over her and that I had nothing to worry about. His words are contradicting his actions, which makes it hard to trust him.

"Was his phone stolen or lost?" I ask. It's been bothering me since my encounter with Edward.

Rosalie shrugs. "The day after we got back, Edward and Emmett decided to play basketball at some outdoor court. I don't know how they still had energy from that long flight but I was still too jet-lagged to deal with their left over energy so I went home and slept after our meeting. Emmett thinks someone might have taken Edward's phone from his gym bag while they weren't paying attention. But—I later found out Tanya had shown up there out of the blue as well. I think she took it for her own selfish reasons."

"That makes sense," says Alice. I turn my attention to her. "She's always been selfish with Edward and never liked him hanging out with his friends. And if he did, she always wants to tag along, which I know bugs him sometimes. Taking his phone and probably hiding it or throwing it away somewhere guarantees that he'd have to spend his time with her without any interruptions because no one can get a hold of him and vice versa."

"And the last time Edward backed up the information on his phone was months before we left for Italy," adds Rosalie. What Edward said about not having my number makes more sense now and makes me feel better knowing he was telling the truth...not that he should have any reason to lie to me.

"Tell Rose what Edward said to you."

Emmett's girlfriend turns her attention to me, waiting. "Well…nothing really. He just said he'd call me later to explain and then ran off."

"Tell me as soon as he tells you," she instructs. "I need to keep his career intact."

"Okay…" I reply quietly.

After she leaves, Alice decides to order take out Chinese for us since we never get to finish or enjoy our lunch at the restaurant. While she's on the phone I wonder why Edward hasn't told Rosalie or Emmett anything. And what personal matter is he helping Tanya with? Doesn't that woman have any other friends she can go to for moral support or whatever it is she's having _my_ boyfriend do for her? I know Edward's a sweet, caring guy, but in this case I wish he wasn't!

"I ordered some noodles and vegetables for you…that okay?"

"Sounds perfect." I nod with a half-smile.

We don't talk anymore about Edward when the food arrives. Instead, we focus on our meals in silence, keeping to our own thoughts of how this day's gone and what Rosalie has told us. I'm frustrated that Edward's been spending time with his ex-girlfriend when he should be spending it with me—his _current_ girlfriend…or at least I still think am I? The thought of not knowing is depressing. Finishing what I could eat from the take out box, I tell Alice I'm going to take a nap. The day's events have finally caught up to me and I suddenly feel exhausted. She agrees that a good nap for the both of us should do the trick. We both look worn out.

As sleep quickly takes over me, my phone buzzes relentlessly on the bedside table. My body feels so heavy and I can barely move to grab it. My eyes still closed, I answer. "Hell…o?"

"_Bella?"_

Hearing my name with that voice jolts me awake like an IV shot of caffeine. "Edward?" I sit up in bed.

"_Hi,"_ he replies quietly. It feels so good to hear his voice again. I hope I'm not dreaming. _"I know I have a lot of explaining to do."_

"Yes. You do." My voice turns a little toward the angry side, which I have the right to be.

"_Where are you?"_ he asks after a beat. He knows I'm not happy about what I saw earlier but he's acting as if he hasn't noticed.

"I'm at Alice's place. I'm going to stay here for a few days. But I need to go to work tomorrow and check in with my boss."

"_I thought you were my sister's new assistant?"_

I take my phone away from my ear and stare at it briefly. "How did you know that?" I ask curiously. The last time we spoke I didn't get a chance to tell him since he hung up so quickly on me, which still hurts to think about.

I can hear him smiling on the other line. _"Rosalie told me. Congratulations."_ How did Rosalie know? Did Alice text her that, too, before she came over and I was completely oblivious to it?

"Thanks…"

"_So, tell me again why you're going back to Starbucks?"_

"Well, I promised I'd return after my trip to Italy and because I wasn't planning on Alice springing an assistant offer on me, I still need to give my two week notice. And my manager wants to see me…and find out how my trip went." I hardly even know where to begin with explaining what I did across the sea to her. Mentioning to Edward the kinds of things Lucy wants me to gush about sends an uncomfortable chill down my spine. The last few days have been the worse and I feel less than enthusiastic about telling her about my love life at the moment.

"_I see…well, can I see you tonight? I can have a car service collect you around…seven?"_ How can I say no, especially when seeing him and being with him has been the only thing on my mind. But after the emotional ride I've been on, I can't form an answer. He also knows I have my guard up otherwise I wouldn't hesitate to see him. "_I promise I'll explain everything. Please, Bella? I miss you..."_

And that did it. "Okay…I'll be ready by seven."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know! I know! Another cliffhanger…whomp, whomp, whomp. At least Bella's willing to hear Edward's explanation. I promise his strange behavior will be revealed in the next chapter…be patient!

Then after this drama, I'll go back to lightening things up a bit. :) But, forewarning, some sort of drama will still continue in the upcoming chapters.

Lastly, thanks a whole bunches for your reviews. You guys are always fantastic! It doesn't seem like it at times, but I really AM trying to get these updates faster to you guys. Writing is only a hobby for me that I enjoy, which means I have to prioritze other things in my life. But please continue to _**review**_ and I'll see you on over in the next chapter…


	34. Right as Rain

**Author's Note:** Finally…the chapter you've all been waiting for!

Enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 34: Right as Rain<strong>

"Good luck!" Alice gives me a tight hug. "I hope it all goes well."

"Thanks…me, too."

The car service Edward has sent is waiting for me outside. Alice gives me a spare key to her condo and the pin for the elevator in case I return and she's not home or if I end up spending the night at Edward's.

I think she's being a little too optimistic, but at least one of us is. I imagine myself storming off and running away again like I did earlier so I'm prepared for anything.

Fred, the front desk clerk tilts his hat to me before opening the door. I can't see who's inside the car because the windows are tinted. But as I approach, the driver side door finally opens and out he steps with a smile.

"Hey, you."

"Emmett!" I smile back, genuinely happy to see him. It's been a while and I'm glad it's him and not some random stranger. "I didn't know Edward was going to send you."

"Yeah, well…" he chuckles, "he was afraid someone was going to kidnap you or something if he sent a driver he didn't know. Also—it's better to avoid unwanted press in disguise. But, anyway…com' here!" Emmett extends his arms to me, gathering me in his usual big bear hug.

I forgot how strong and muscular he is. He's definitely more relaxed when Rosalie isn't around. I vaguely wonder if she intimidates him, even though he's twice her size.

"So…what's going on with Edward?" I dare to ask once the car is in motion. Maybe he can clue me in before I see his brother. He looks hesitantly at me through the rear view mirror with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Well, I'm sure you know about the whole Tanya thing," he scoffs, but tries to cover it with a small laugh.

"I just saw them together. That's it," I reply bitterly, crossing my arms across my chest and looking out the window.

"Yeah, sorry…that's what I meant," he says apologetically. "Eddie hasn't told us much—or anything for that matter. It's not like him."

I can see Emmett through the mirror from where I'm sitting and he looks lost in his own thoughts of his brother's strange behavior.

"Me and him—we aren't always so close, you know, but he knows he can confide in me."

I think in a way Emmett feels hurt that Edward won't tell him what this thing with Tanya is about either. He's not only his agent, but he's also Edward's older brother. It's only natural for Emmett to want to be there to look out for him.

"We're just as confused as you, I bet."

_You don't know the half of it!_

"Well, hopefully, I'll know something soon." I shrug nonchalantly.

At the stop light, Emmett turns to face me. "Rose said you'd tell her what's up with him…if he told you?" I nod. He looks relieved. "Don't let Rose pressure you though."

I give him a strange look as he turns back to face the road, just in time for the light to turn green. "Pressure me?"

Emmett gives a crooked little smile like his brother and looks at me again though the mirror. "You know how she can get. Not knowing why Eddie's been keeping secrets is driving her crazy."

I resist rolling my eyes. I have more right than her to feel concerned about his inability to communicate. "I bet," I mutter.

It's a short ride to Edward's house since he's not very far from Alice. Emmett punches a few numbers on the gate pad and it opens immediately. He waits for the gate to close behind us before proceeding down the driveway.

"Just to make sure no follows us in," he explains. I nod, thinking it makes enough sense. The paparazzi are pretty clever when it comes to getting the kind of gossip they want on a celebrity.

Edward's house looks quiet, like no one lives here. You can only tell the residence is occupied from the fresh cut grass and clean yard work around the front and sides of the house. The style of Edward's dwelling is of classic French and European design—pretty fancy digs for an up and comer if you ask me. Even Alice, who I'm sure is currently making more money than him, isn't interested in buying a house.

There's a car parked on the side covered in tarp, which I assume is Edward's car, even though there's a two-car garage as well. I'm so busy marveling at his house that I hadn't notice Emmett coming around to open my door. "C'mon, out you go," he motions with his head.

Slowly, I exit the vehicle, nervous—not knowing what to expect.

"The door's open so just walk right in. Not sure where he is, but I'm sure you'll find him."

Emmett has a hidden smirk and salutes me off. He doesn't follow me in and gets back into the car instead, making a U-turn at the round-about that has a floral centerpiece in the middle inside a statuesque vase.

This luxury home doesn't catch me as something Edward would pick for himself. I pinned him to live in a more modern home. Maybe Rosalie or even his mother might have helped him in the selection process. I remember Alice mentioning their mother also did something with houses.

I'm about to knock on the front door when I remember Emmett saying to let myself in. I push down on the lock handle with caution and poke my head inside before fully stepping in. _Wow._ The raised foyer funnels into an elegant gallery room with a cozy fireplace to make this house look like an actual home.

Walking in further, where the kitchen and family room are located, is a large open space for entertaining. There's a wall size projector screen with plush theater seats, pool and foosball tables, and minibar. There's also a study, library, and another gallery on this floor. Edward even has a fish tank in the corner.

His place gives you space for your personal enjoyment to relax and read or listen to your favorite classical music while having the boys over for some beer, football and male bonding time. I notice he's also very organized. Everything is spaced out nicely, clean and not cluttered. Has he always been this tidy? I can't recall.

Along the left side, I notice a master hideaway. My curiosity getting the better of me, I venture next in that direction. This area reminds me of a a personal retreat, with a large bath and his/hers walk-in closet. There's also an exercise room around the corner and before I can take another step…there he is.

I duck back into the shadows, hoping he didn't see me and my crimson cheeks. Edward's shirtless, only wearing basketball shorts and a towel around his neck. He's holding a water bottle in one hand and talking on the phone with the other, and pacing. It looks like he just finished working out from his damp hair and the sweat glistening off his perfect body. I don't know why I feel so flustered by his appearance…I've seen the guy fully naked before for crying out loud!

"I really don't need this from you right now," I hear him say. For a second I thought he was talking to me but then remembered he's on the phone. Judging from his tone he's not very happy with the person on the receiving end. "No—I _don't_. I have my mother for that, thanks."

I feel guilty for eavesdropping on the uneasy conversation and I don't want him to think I'm being nosey. This _is _his house after all and I didn't even so much as knock. With a deep breath, I slowly expose myself.

Edward stops in the middle of his sentence and pauses to stare at me. I blush again, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. I give him a small wave and a weak smile. "Hey…"

"Rosalie, I gotta go." He hangs up without waiting for a response.

Knowing Rosalie she's probably throwing a vase against the wall after his abrupt goodbye. Edward lets Rosalie control his career to keep any negative press from hurting his reputation, but his personal life is the one thing he has complete autonomy over. Poor Emmett. I can picture her unleashing her anger out at him even though he didn't do anything.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," I half-smile apologetically.

Edward shakes his head. "You didn't interrupt anything. I'm glad you're here."

The way he's staring at me again is waking up my insides. His naked torso is also very distracting so I avert my eyes away to calm my blushing face. I'm sure he's noticed since he's quietly laughing at me.

"Sorry for looking like a mess. I was going to get cleaned up before you got here but then…Rosalie called," he explains, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Just make yourself at home. There's food in the fridge and pantry if you're hungry. I won't be long."

He gives a small smile and maneuvers around me. Down the hallway I see him make a run for it upstairs.

While he's busy freshening up, I make my way back to the main area of his cozy home. Getting a better look around it does look modern in its own way with keeping some of the original décor of the French and European design. There's a part of the house where it's all glass windows overlooking an outdoor pool. He doesn't seem to have any neighbors around to disturb him either.

I'm not really hungry but waiting and doing nothing has me anxious so I open his fridge. Mostly everything is in plastic tupperware. There's also beer, bottled water, juice, food condiments, yogurt, and other miscellaneous food items that I would never expect Edward to have in here. Over all, he's a pretty healthy eater.

I grab one of his Greek yogurts and search for a spoon in his kitchen drawers. After finding one near the island table, I sit myself down at the breakfast bar and peel the lid open. Not sure on how long he'll be in the shower, I take my time eating while trying to keep my thoughts at bay. Overthinking isn't a good idea since I have no clue about what he's really going to say to me and I shouldn't stress myself out over nothing.

"Do you like it?"

I jump from my seat unaware I was no longer alone. I turned to see Edward behind me, smirking. "You startled me!"

His hair looks like it's been towel dried and the fresh scent of his shampoo and body wash brings back so many familiar memories. His close proximity makes me want to touch him…but I resist. He's also bare foot in a plain white tee and cargo shorts.

"Sorry," he chuckles.

Edward appears more relaxed about having me here than I am. He sits across from me on the opposite stool and smiles. I still don't understand how calm he can look when I'm far from it. I feel like my insides are going to burst at any moment if he keeps me waiting.

Placing the spoon in the empty yogurt cup, I set it aside so he knows I'm ready to have a real discussion. "So…"

A small, uneasy laugh escapes his lips. I know he's nervous because he's rubbing his neck. "I know I might have seem like a total jerk to you," he begins, "and trust me, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me—but what happened isn't something I was expecting."

I let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. "Just tell me what the hell you were doing with Tanya, Edward," I reply, almost glaring at him. "Are you back together with her? Is it over between us? Should I stop wasting my time? Tell _me_."

"What? No!" He looks as if he just got the wind knocked out of him. "Bella, I told you, you're misunderstanding things." Edward tries to reach for my hand but I move it away and bring it to my lap. He frowns at my actions and withdraws his gesture.

"Then _help me_ understand," I say coldly.

"Tanya's grandmother just passed away."

"What?"

With almost every scenario I pictured in my mind, this wasn't something I was expecting him to say.

"Tanya found out the same day I got back from Volterra. Her flight landed a few hours earlier and because I'm really the only one who's met her grandmother, she came looking for me. Also because she needed a friend. That's all I was trying to do—being a _friend_. We're no longer together but I still care about her as a person."

"Then why all the secrets, Edward? Why couldn't you just tell Emmett and Rosalie the truth?"

"Tanya asked me not to and I have to respect her wishes. Sasha suddenly died of a heart attack in her sleep. Tanya wants to avoid the media prying into her personal life because she has a big campaign line coming up. If the sponsors saw her unfit to do the job because of what she's dealing with, she could lose the contract. Having people digging into your life without permission, especially at a time like this—it's difficult. She can't afford a breakdown in public at a critical time in her career."

"Where were you going with her earlier?" I asked next. I still want to know more. The more I know, the better I can assess the situation and see how I really feel about all of this.

"She wanted me to accompany her to a relative's house out in San Diego. I agreed to have lunch before we drove there. She's only met them once when she was little and didn't want to go there alone. There were old belongings of her grandmother's they had that they thought she should have. I was going with her for moral support. We were headed to my car when…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence because I know what happens next. I was there to witness it take place.

"So, did you end up going with her?"

"No," he answers quietly, shaking his head. "I apologized to Tanya and told her she'd have to go without me. She was angry—of course, but after the fiasco with the paps and knowing I needed to explain things to you, I didn't want to make things worse because…because the look in your eyes…" Edward pauses for a moment, struggling with his words, "It almost _killed_ me, Bella."

I couldn't hide the shock on my face.

My beautiful Greek Adonis looks angry and miserable, his eyes focused on the marble countertop. "I never wanted to hurt you or you feeling hurt by my unknowing actions. I knew your feelings toward Tanya and your worry that there was still something between us and the way things looked when you saw us…I know you felt like I betrayed your trust. And I'm sure not being able to get a hold me only made that seem more…real. But I've already explained that to you."

Edward's jaw is firmly clenched and looks like he could punch a wall at any moment—which I hope he doesn't because his house is far too nice to be putting that kind of dent into.

Walking around, I sit myself on the bar stool beside him. He's looking at me with expectant eyes. "I saw the pictures of you two on the Internet," I say quietly, frowning. "You didn't necessarily _look_ happy," I added a hint of sarcasm in my voice, "but I thought you'd forgotten about me. It hurt to see you with someone else, especially Tanya, knowing you were with her before me. And deep down…I thought…I thought that maybe I really wasn't good enough for you."

There. I said it. I've said one of my insecurities out loud to him. It feels like such a relief, like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, yet I've never felt so exposed in my entire life. I felt naked and vulnerable. My insides are cringing and cowering into a hole.

This is also the part where I imagined myself running away but my limbs are ignoring the orders from my brain.

"No, Bella, baby…" Edward quickly takes my hands into his. This time I don't stop him. I can't even look at him. I still feel so embarrassed for revealing my true feelings. "You're perfect."

I scoffed. _Perfect?_ It sounds so…cliché. And untrue.

Edward rolls his eyes because he knows I'm not buying what he's telling me. He sweetly kisses my knuckles and rests my hands in his lap, scooting his seat closer to me. It's been so long since we've been this close and his scent is still so intoxicating. I muster all of my will power not to pull him in for a kiss.

"I know no one's perfect—_I'm_ not perfect. What makes you perfect is how you can be yourself around me and most importantly, how _you_ make_ me_ feel normal. I've told you that. You're my home, Bella."

"Your…_home?_" I ask bewildered. What on earth is this man saying? Am I missing something?

"I can't explain it but I know I belong with you."

Edward's words are echoing in my ear. He has an intense look in his green eyes, but soft and sincere at the same time. The feeling I get when we're in our own world is back. Even though we're already alone, it truly feels like it's just the two of us in this moment.

"I have no intention of letting you go that easily," he adds. The crooked grin of his that I love so much is a sight for sore eyes.

Composing myself, I take another deep breath. "You haven't done _anything _with Tanya these last few days?"

"No," he smiles, reassuring me. "I've only been there for her as a _friend._ Screw what the media says because they'll twist anything for a good story that gullible people will buy. I know having her arm around me makes me a bad boyfriend and I'm sorry. She's just very clingy but that's still no excuse. It won't happen again—with _her_ or anyone. Well, maybe except if it's Alice or my mother."

I know he's trying to make me smile by lightening the subject and he's succeeded. But of course, I try to resist by rolling my eyes at his charming ways. His chuckles quietly, kissing my knuckles again.

"There's one picture I saw of you and Tanya at some party this weekend. What was that about?"

I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had to bring it up. Tanya had her arm around his shoulders and smiling brightly for the camera. Edward has a small grin but it didn't seem genuine. While everyone in the shot clearly had some kind of mixed drink or champagne bottle in their hand, she's holding a water bottle, which I found kind of odd for her. I'm surprised she's not drinking _vodka_.

"It was a release party at a house for someone she knew that I got dragged into going," he rolls his eyes. "Emmett and Rosalie were there as well. There were some important industry people in attendance so my agent _and_ publicist wanted me to network. But, I honestly don't remember much of that night. Emmett said I crashed in one of the rooms after Tanya went off to flirt with James Nomad and company."

"James Nomad?" I remember her hooking up with that guy right after one of their breakups and how she tried to crawl back to Edward after her little fling. I'm sure his name leaves a bitter taste in Edward's mouth.

"He's bad news and I've told her that. But…whatever. She's a big girl. She can handle herself."

I have to remind myself that his concern for Tanya is only that of a friend since he probably knows more about her situation with James than I do. It's also not something I want to pry into in case it brought up more bad memories for Edward because James was also considered a rival of his in the industry, although Edward has the leg up on his career.

Changing subjects, I bring up Demetri.

"I met him while we were on a day trip in Italy. Do you know him?" I wasn't sure if Edward knew what Tanya did prior to their relationship and again, curiosity getting the better of me, I had to ask.

"Somewhat," Edward replies casually. "More of an acquaintance through Irina Romanov. I know he knows Jasper as well."

"He seems like a nice guy. We had dinner before Alice and I left on our flight."

Edward raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"M-hmm," I nod. It was an innocent dinner so why not bring it up? It's not like I have anything to hide from him. What we talked about, well…that might all depend on how Edward reacts.

"And how was dinner?" he asks, making circles with his fingers on my knuckles. His face looks calm, hiding what he might really be feeling. This man is definitely a good actor.

I smile innocently, "It was fine. We had a pretty good conversation."

_Minus the part about Tanya getting her claws into him and me storming out of the restaurant with those crazy ideas in my head about you and her._

"What'd you guys talk about?" He now sounds curious.

"He told me about his relationship with Irina," I answer with a shrug. "He seems to still really care for her."

"Then he shouldn't have slept with Tanya," Edward scoffs with a disappointing shake of his head. So he does know about that incident.

"It's not like he was entirely to blame for it," I say in Demetri's defense. Is Edward trying to make Tanya look like the victim here? Just the thought of it makes my blood bubble.

He squeezes my hands. "I'm not taking anyone's side, love," he tells me gently. "I heard what happened through Irina. She's a friend. She was really broken up about what happened. I'm sure Demetri told you his side of the story, too. We both know only half of the truth."

And he was right. We did. I'm sure Irina saw what happened differently. I'd be a bigger mess if that were me in her position. The thought of Edward and…I can't think like that so I shake the images away.

"I only found out after Tanya and I first broke up," Edward continues. "Irina was in Chicago for a promo ad and called me to catch up. That's when she told me the link she had to Tanya when she heard we were dating. I'm assuming Demetri has told you they're half-sisters?" I nod. "I confronted Tanya about it and she got upset."

"Upset that you found out?"

"More so the fact that I had lunch with her sister. She thought Irina was spreading all these lies about her and trying to ruin her modeling career—which of course, wasn't true at all. Irina is a very sweet girl. Their personalities are like oil and water."

Shaking my head, I slump my shoulders, a little frustrated with his story. "If you knew Tanya cheated with Demetri—her_ sister's_ boyfriend—why did you still keep your on again/off again relationship with her?"

I really don't understand it. Did he not see what she's capable of doing? Her personality and the way she tries to get everything she wants without caring who she hurts along the way should have raised a red flag for him.

Looking guilty, Edward didn't seem to know how to respond. "I don't know why I kept giving her a chance. Maybe I thought one day she'd finally change. I know her better than most people because I've seen that other side of her—the sweet and caring side that I know is in there somewhere. She's not a _bad_ person…it's just the type of decisions she makes which aren't always the best."

"She's pretty selfish if you ask me," I mutter bitterly.

"She can be, yes," he smiles at me. "But—so can I." Edward kisses my knuckles once more softening my irritated mood. "I thought maybe I could help her become a better person but when I realized only she has the power to do that…I finally let her go. And it was a good feeling."

"And you're completely done with her?" I raise another skeptical eyebrow.

"_Been_ completely done. I've never felt for her what I felt for you the moment we met—that instant connection. I never got my leather jacket cleaned, by the way. Instead, I just bought a new one."

"Well, I'm sure buying a new one has barely made a dent in your piggy bank," I reply sarcastically with a smile.

He chuckles at my comment. "It's not that. I didn't want to get it cleaned because I'd lose a trace of you, not knowing if I'd ever run into you again. It's like that kiss on the cheek someone gives you that you never want to wash off. The jacket is also still hanging in my closet."

It's when he says things like this that make me melt. Ever the adorable, sweet charmer he is. I really _do_ love this man.

"After today's events, I'm assuming Tanya knows we're finally together?"

"Yes, she knows," Edward nods slowly. "I told her the same night she told me about her grandmother. It wasn't the best timing, given what she was already dealing with, and got upset about it—but I wanted to make sure she understood what my intentions were with being there for her."

"And did she?"

"She said she did...eventually."

He looks a little skeptical himself but at least he told her it wasn't anything more than a friend she can rely on while she's going through the grieving process and Edward helping with her grandmother's funeral.

"Well, tell her I'm sorry for her loss."

I want to show that I'm not trying to be insensitive in any way because losing a loved is hard. I know Tanya's been through it before with her parents and now losing her grandmother, the only person who really took care of her—I can't even imagine what she must be going through. It's actually very sweet of Edward to be there for her in her time of need. My only gripe is with her being too friendly with _my_ boyfriend.

"I will," he smiles again. "So…you still hate me?"

I'm still feeling very bratty and whiny about Tanya monopolizing his time while I was away, but after Edward explained himself to me and how he clearly still cares about our relationship, I have to let it go so we can continue to move forward.

"Stop with those puppy dog eyes," I warn him. He starts to frown, playfully batting his beautiful long eyelashes at me. Edward pulls me closer to him trying to nuzzle his nose against my neck, which tickles.

Eventually, I give in.

"Stop it," I giggle. "Okay, fine—no. I _don't_ hate you. I never did. It was just your weird phone call—the last time we talked. You seemed…off."

"I know, I'm sorry. Tanya was bugging me to get off the phone to help her find something to wear for the funeral and I didn't want you to think anything was going by me being around her at the time."

"Wait—I'm confused. Rosalie said she showed up at the basketball court you were playing at when you came back to L.A. When you called me, you should have still been in Volterra." I raise another I-want-some-answers eyebrow.

"Volterra?" he gives me an equally confused look. "Oh! That's right. I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you that Aro was able to schedule us on an earlier flight out. A family of five cancelled so we took the opening. My phone died because I forgot to charge it, on top of almost getting mobbed at the airport in Florence by some fans. I called you the day _after_ I got back. I basically lost my phone after that. I shouldn't have placed it in my gym bag."

"Oh…" I blush for feeling kind of stupid now; like I'd been grilling him into slipping on his alibi.

Everything I'm doing must also be amusing to Edward because he keeps smirking and laughing softly at my reactions. "Bella, I have nothing to hide from you." He gently rubs his nose along mine. I close my eyes savoring the moment. "Ask Rosalie or even Aro what day we got back," he murmurs.

"No…I believe you," I answer quietly. "When's the funeral?"

"It's tomorrow at one in the afternoon. What time are you going to work?"

"My manager, Lucy, doesn't get in till around eleven so I thought I'd head there around then."

"Good. I can drop you off before I go," he says, still continuing his sensual torture. Edward now has his hands on my hips, gently squeezing and massaging my thighs.

My brain is going hazy. His touch is sending all kinds of signals throughout my body. I want to pounce on him so badly but I have to play it cool. Just for a little bit longer.

"Drop me off?" I try to reply in a casual tone.

"Mm-hmm…" he nods. "After I make you breakfast."

I pull back, just enough to look him in the eyes. "Breakfast? I mean I knew there could be a possibility of spending the night here but I didn't bring any of my things with me like my toiletries or even a change of clothes."

"Come with me," he smiles again, taking my hand. I jump off the bar stool and follow him upstairs.

He leads me through his master bedroom and into the bathroom. There's a soft glow from a back-lit mirror that highlights the stunning glass tile. The bath and the two sinks are finished in Chesapeake white paint, honey oynx floors and countertops. It definitely looks like a five-star hotel bathroom.

"Look in the drawer," he points with his head. I walk over to the farther sink and open the drawer underneath like he's instructed. Inside I find an unopened toothbrush, toothpaste, makeup remover, cotton balls and other miscellaneous bathroom toiletries I could ever need.

I look at him in awe. "You got these…for me?"

Edward nods. "Come," he takes my hand again and leads me back to the bedroom and into his walk-in closet. There's a whole side that's practically empty with a few shirts and pants hanging on a rack. All of them still have tags on them. I walk over and take a look at the garments. "I hope I got your size right."

"You're joking me?" I laugh unbelievingly. "You bought me clothes to wear for tomorrow?"

"And for whenever…when you're here," he smirks shyly.

"Don't tell me you bought me underwear, too?" I tease. Edward only winks, not saying a word. _Is he serious?_

"I have night stuff you can wear in the drawers. Take your pick. They should all fit you."

"And how do you know my size?" Has he been secretly writing down my measurements and sizes?

Then it hits me.

"Alice told you—didn't she?"

He merely shrugs with a secret smile and walks back out to the bedroom. I follow, still shaking my head with a smile as well. He really has everything figured out. "Just in case," he says.

"Well, it looks like I'm all set then," I reply, a yawn escaping me. I forgot he disturbed my nap earlier.

"It's getting late and we both have to wake up early tomorrow. I'm sure you're still jet-lagged, too. I'll let you get ready first…for bed."

He turns on his flat screen and searches the menu for something to watch while I use the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. His back is to me so he doesn't see me approaching to give him a hug from behind. His muscles tensed at the sudden startle, but then he relaxes, leaning back into me.

"Thank you," I whisper.

Edward puts the remote down and turns to face me, cupping my chin. "You have nothing to thank me for," he murmurs and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. He puts one hand on my lower back, pressing me closer to him. "You make me feel like the luckiest guy in the universe."

I blush.

"When you're ready…I want to share my home with you and make it ours."

I nod. "When I'm ready…I'd like that."

The last thing I remember is Edward's gorgeous smile before I closed the bathroom door. Leaning against it, I feel light as a feather with my own goofy grin that I can't seem to get rid of. Letting out a long breath after what seems like the longest five days of my life…everything feels right in the world again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There… The mystery's been solved! See—you guys had nothing to worry about. :) I'll put out some happier chapters but don't you think for a second that the drama with Tanya's over just yet! Stay tuned.

Thank you as always for _**reviewing.**_ Please continue to do so!


	35. Make Yourself at Home

**CHAPTER 35: Make Yourself at Home**

"Bella, welcome back! How was your trip? Tell me all about it!" Lucy practically runs up to me and hugs me like she'd been counting the days until my return.

Edward dropped me off only moments ago to attend the funeral for Tanya's grandmother who recently passed away. The breakfast in bed was a nice touch this morning before he and I had to get ready to start our separate days.

He promised Tanya he'd help set up the flowers and usher the guests to their seats. Although I'd rather we spend the day together, I understand his responsibilities to Tanya because he's probably the only _real_ friend she has at the moment.

"Hey, Luces…it was good." I hug her back with less force. I'd been practicing on what to tell her and what to exclude before I arrived.

There are also two employees behind the counter I don't recognize. She follows my gaze and smiles. "Oh, those are new employees. Lauren quit and Eric is off for the week with family in town," she tells me.

"Lauren quit?" I'm actually shocked to hear the news. She was a pretty good employee minus her attitude.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "She got back with that ex-boyfriend of hers and decided to move with him to Hanford. Apparently, that's where he's stationed now—military guy."

The same guy she was giving me so much grief about because she thought I was flirting with him when I accidently knocked over his drink is in the military? I would have never guessed.

"I've never heard of Hanford?"

"It's because it's like a million miles away from here and there's not much to do there. It's about three hours from San Francisco."

"It seems so out of character for Lauren…" I comment, mostly talking to myself. I've heard her say many times admitting how she's high-maintenance and if the guy can't cater to her needs then she isn't interested. Moving for a guy-especially in the military-isn't something I'd ever picture her doing.

Lauren grew up from a well-to-do family and with someone with her upbringing, working at Starbucks wasn't exactly the ideal job for her—or working at all, for that matter. But, her parents wanted to instill some values into her like their parents did before them and have her get a feel for what it was like to work at a minimum wage job.

Both her parents worked hard to pay for their college education, which landed them in their careers. Her mother is now an oral surgeon and her father is a real estate agent.

All this I previously learned from Lucy when she and I became better friends.

Walking me back into her office, Lucy made quick introductions between me and the recent hires. I found out their names are Pat and Annie and this is both their first jobs. Lucy was looking for part-time help with Lauren quitting and with me still on vacation.

I don't know how to break the news to her that I'm also here to give my two week notice.

"Lauren kept going on and on about how they were in love," she says, as she sits down in her manager's chair. I sat in the seat across from her desk. "I've never seen Lauren like that before. She looked like she was on cloud nine the way she was gushing about him all the time. She was the perfect employee her last week here—always smiling and greeting everyone. She even agreed to train the newbies. I guess that's what love does to you…"

Lucy shrugs because she doesn't understand it due to most of her relationships failing before they even really started.

But I do.

I know exactly how Lauren feels for her boyfriend because that's how I feel about Edward. You learn to compromise for the one you love and take the good with the bad. He's probably changed Lauren for the better. The best relationships are the ones that make you a better person and I genuinely hope things work out for her.

"First off," Lucy interrupts my thoughts, "let's get down to business. Think you can start a swing shift tomorrow for four hours or so? Or do you still need a day or two to readjust back from your trip?"

"Actually…" I sigh, "My schedule is something I want to talk to you about. You know I love working here, especially with you as my boss…"

"Don't tell me you're quitting, too?" Lucy frowns, her lips in a pout.

"I wasn't planning on it—I promise!" I frown back. "My friend Alice offered me a job to be her assistant. She really needs one and she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

_And because_ _the Hobbit's practically harassed me into saying 'yes' to her_.

"Alice…Brandon? Your designer friend?" her eyes lit up. "I love her designs!"

I nod. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Well, I'm guessing working for a top designer and the perks that come with it are better than the benefits you have here. And I bet the pay is ridiculous."

I merely shrug because I actually don't know how much Alice will be paying me or what my actual benefits are. Health insurance I know for sure because we both know I need it. I haven't worked out the details with her legal office yet but it's on my to-do list.

"I can start tomorrow and be here for two more weeks or however long you need me until the new hires get the hang of things," I offer.

It's the least I can do with her allowing me to keep my former job while I was gone for three months, only to quit when I got back.

After we worked out my schedule for the next three weeks, she set it aside and folded her hands on top of her desk. "Okay, now that business is settled, tell me about your trip!" Lucy looks as eager as ever to find out what I've been up to. "I have to be honest with you...I saw you on TV a few times."

Trying to hide the horror and embarrassment on my face, I smiled. Awkwardly. "What do you mean…?"

I was really hoping to only tell her the fun parts about my trip without the parts about the media.

Even Lucy looks embarrassed to tell me. "You know I don't mean to pry into your personal life," she apologizes, "especially with you having a famous uncle and everything. And you know me, I respect your privacy."

"Yes, I know," I smile warmly at her. "And I appreciate it."

And that's what makes Lucy a great manager. She knows how to be a friend without blurring the lines of our professional and casual relationship.

"Well, I've seen pictures of you in Volterra with Edward Cullen with all these crazy headlines, which I know aren't true…and also some of Tanya Denali. I really can't believe the nerve of that woman!"

I can't help but laugh a little. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought her behavior around Edward was shameful.

I start off by telling Lucy about the sights I saw and what I did in Volterra and Milan with Alice and how I first met Edward, confirming we are, in fact, together. I also mention Jacob coming to visit me as well. I wanted to avoid bringing up Tanya and the media hounding us there, but I already knew it couldn't be helped since everything that happened there would also be news here.

Lucy was hanging on my every word, only stopping with interrupting questions when she wants me to elaborate more on something. She tells me I was living the dream that most people would love to experience even if not all my experiences were the best.

"They all mean something," she says to me. "I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. Remember how you were so against going in the beginning? If you hadn't, could you really say you've done something exciting and worthwhile in your life?"

Taking in her words, I shake my head. "No…I suppose not."

I've always stuck to my comfort zone and never strayed too far from my normal routine. Doing something crazy and daring back in Forks always got me a lot of scraped knees, bruises, cuts, and a few trips to the hospital; something that always freaked out Charlie because he never knew what kind of trouble I'd gotten myself into again. And he knew Jacob Black would be right there next to me—equally as guilty.

If he and Jacob's dad, Billy, weren't so close, he'd probably forbid me to hang out with him after Day One.

All the things I did in Volterra, even in Milan, I'm still trying to soak in because it felt like someone else had those experiences, met the people she did, was pursued by the paparazzi, got to be in a movie, and most importantly, met someone so loving and caring who took a chance on her. Everything I've been through in the last three months I'll always cherish.

I definitely feel like a different person.

"You and Edward were meant to run into each other again," she adds. "It's fate."

I I I

After grabbing lunch with Lucy and saying our farewells until tomorrow, I call Edward to see if the funeral is in progress. I figure the ceremony would be over by now. If not, I'd leave a message instead.

"_Bella?" _Edward practically answers in two rings.

"Oh, hi. I didn't expect you to pick up. Do you have a moment?"

"_Of course, I do. Hold on a second while I go someplace quieter."_

I can hear background chatter so the ceremony part must be finished.

_"Okay…"_

"What are you up to?" I ask.

"_Tanya is being greeted by people who knew her grandmother. The paparazzi are also outside so word's gotten out, but we knew it eventually would sooner or later,"_ he tells me.

"Did they get tipped off or something?"

"_Well, sort of, I suppose. The media knew Aton Romanov was arriving in L.A. yesterday but they didn't know why since he has no current business dealings here, so they started digging. But, only after they found out Irina was also flying in with him is when they really started to scramble for a story."_

Most people knew Tanya and Irina didn't get along well but only a few know why and how they are half-sisters. Being in the same city and being seen around each other would definitely raise some questions.

"How's Tanya doing?"

I had no feelings either way but I thought I'd ask to be polite, at least.

"_Better. She's been putting on a brave face for everyone." _

"Well, I gave my manager my two week notice. I work part-time this week then my full two weeks until I'm officially Alice's," I say, changing gears.

"_I'm sure she can't wait,"_ Edward chuckles_. "But remember…you're officially mine first."_

I can't help but blush. "Of course I am."

"_What are you doing now?"_

"That's why I called—to see if you were free already? I have nothing else planned for today."

I don't want to rush Edward, but I also don't want him to spend the entire day with Tanya. I know I might be acting a little selfish, particularly at a disheartening time like this for her, but the scenario of Edward spending more time with his ex-girlfriend instead of his current girlfriend doesn't sit well with me.

However, I'm sure the media is have a field day with it.

"_I'm sorry, baby, but I can't leave just yet. Once the reception starts and after I've gotten a chance to say hello to Irina I'll sneak out. Is that okay with you?"_

Edward sounds like he's waiting for my approval to make sure I'm not upset that he can't get away to be with me. It was a sweet gesture.

"Yes, that's fine," I finally answer. I'm a little disappointed but I'm also trying to be understanding. "Question is—will _that_ be okay with Tanya? Neither of you have to tell me but I know she wants you to stay with her until the whole thing is over."

It's obvious enough to see that the Victoria's Secret model has an even better excuse to keep Edward at arm's length. She might have told Edward she understands that he and I are now together but I don't see her giving in so easily.

Irina, on the other hand, I trust…although we've never officially met. If Edward was there for her, it wouldn't be bother me as much. Tanya must really think she has the upper hand on me because Edward's been with her since they both arrived back in L.A.

I can hear Edward smiling on the other end.

"_I think I've done more than necessary for her these last few days. I can only do so much and you need me more. If she gets angry, she has the rest of her family here to console her."_

"I'm sure she'd love that," I roll my eyes.

Irina comforting Tanya? I don't think so. Irina is a lot classier than her half-sister and I can't imagine her causing a scene or acting disrespectful in any way, even with their past history—but soothing her and acting like things are okay between them?

No way.

"_Listen, Bella. I gotta go. We're heading off to the cemetery. I'll call soon—I promise."_

"Okay," I sigh, not ready to get off the phone with him.

"_Oh! And hey, Alice is expecting you back at her place."_

"What?"

Why would Alice be expecting me back at the condo? I hadn't talked to her since yesterday, when Emmett picked me up. When did he talk to her?

"_She'll explain, I have to go. I'll see you soon, baby." _

Before I can say another word, he's hung up on me. _Great._ That was…weird. I call Alice as I walk to Aro's house.

My uncle's mansion is walking distance from Starbucks and I figured I'd head there first and find out what this is all about before I go see my Hobbit friend.

"_Hey, Bella. Where are you?" _she answers with a cheery tone.

"I'm walking home—to Aro's. See if he's home so I can say 'hi.'"

"_Good. Stay there. I'll pick you up."_

"I just got off the phone with Edward. He says you were expecting me at your place? I thought that since he and I are better, I'm just going back to Aro's instead of crashing over there. I know you have a lot to prepare for, too."

"_You know you're always welcomed at my place…but if that's what you want, I won't argue. Go ahead and keep my spare key in case you need to get away for a while or go into hiding,"_ she lightly jokes. _"As my assistant, you'll probably need access to my place anyway should I need you to get something for me."_

"Thanks, Alice."

"_But for now, I'll come scoop you. I have something for you."_

"What is it?"

"_You'll see,"_ I hear her beaming on the receiving end. Of course she's not going to tell me.

She's notorious for surprises and I'm not a big fan.

I I I

"Aro? Are you home?" I call out.

No answer.

He's most likely at the studio or holed up in his office. I never got the chance to tell him I was staying with Alice so I left him a note and a text message saying I'll be back home tonight. I also apologized for hanging up on him yesterday.

I'll just wait for that particular explanation when he asks.

Walking up to my room to find one of my books to read while I wait for Alice, I hear my phone buzzing in my pocket.

It's Jane.

"Hey, Jane," I greet her.

"_Hi, Bella. How are you?"_

I haven't heard her voice in what feels like a million years.

"I'm doing fine."

And I really was. Now that Edward and I are almost back to normal.

"_That's good to hear. Listen—I got the text message you sent to your uncle," _she says.

_Huh?_ How'd she get it? Is she monitoring his calls?

"_I'm holding all his calls…and texts…while he goes over some of the filmed scenes with the editors,"_ she explains. _"I'm glad you let him know, he was really worried about you yesterday so I called Alice and she explained to me what happened."_

"Oh…did she now?" I raise an eyebrow Jane will never see.

"_Don't worry, she didn't give me any full details, just the gist of it. Aro's says you're free to stay with Alice for as long as you like. It might be a better idea so you're not home alone all the time since your uncle will mostly be in the editing suite for at least a couple of months—if not longer."_

"It's all right. I don't mind. I'm used to being home alone. I'm still working at Starbucks for the next three weeks, which will help keep me busy until I transition over as Alice's assistant," I reply.

"_Oh, that's right. She told me the good news. Congratulations!" _

"Thanks. I might need some pointers from you later down the road."

Jane was really the only candidate Aro interviewed for the position as his own personal assistant. She came highly recommended by a good friend of his. I was skeptical of her at first and because he didn't broaden his selection process. But now that I've gotten to know her and how well she handles his affairs, I can't imagine anyone else filling the position. And maybe that's how Alice felt with me?

"_Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine,"_ she assures me. _"Alice seems like an easier person to manage. Besides, you've already established a friendship with her and have seen her in action. When I first started, all I knew was your uncle's portfolio. That's it. It took me a while to understand and learn his personality and the do's and don'ts of what he expects of me." _

"I just hope I don't let Alice down."

I I I

"Hi!" Alice greets me with a hug as soon as I step into her yellow Porsche she had shipped back from Volterra.

"So, what's this _big_ surprise of yours?" I ask, not paying much attention to her dangling something in front of me as I was more focused on putting on my seatbelt.

I've seen the way she drives.

When I finally do look up, I gasped. "My bracelet!"

"I got it fixed for you," she smiles. She takes my wrist and clasps it on for me. "There. Good as new. Edward will never be the wiser."

"Thank you!" I give her a tight squeeze. It means so much to me that I'm able to wear my bracelet again. Alice knows how important Edward's gift is but I had no idea she would do something so sweet as to get it fixed for me. "Alice, you're the best."

"Don't mention it," she waves my gratitude away with her hand. "Not a big deal."

"Well, thank you all the same," I smile at her.

She smiles back with a wink. "Ready?"

"We're still going back to your place?" I ask curiously. I suppose we do since I have to grab my luggage if I'm going back home to Aro's.

Alice doesn't say a word and takes off. What now? More secrets and surprises? I can never keep up with what goes on in this woman's head. She's always on the go or planning something in her mind. I guess that's how creative people work.

Staring out the window, I vaguely remember the streets we're on but the area looks very familiar. Turning to my friend I gave her a curious look. "Alice, where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

The street sign we just passed gives me the clue I need. "Why are we heading over to Edward's? He's not even home. He's still at the funeral for Tanya's grandmother."

"I know," the Hobbit casually replies.

I got Edward's permission to reveal the big mystery to Rosalie now that the funeral was in procession. I did say I'd tell Rosalie if I found out what was going on with him, but not wanting to betray Edward's trust, I had to tell him what she wanted from me. In return, I'm sure she told Emmett and Alice.

"I have to give you something."

"I thought you already did—my bracelet?"

"This one is at Edward's."

This whole thing is getting stranger by the minute. "How are you getting in?"

"He gave me the access code for the gate."

"You and your siblings are masters of deception. You know that?" I slump into my seat.

"Yes, we are," she answers proudly. "It's a trait."

After Alice parks her car near the front entrance, she has me walk over with her to the car hiding under the tarp I noticed yesterday.

Removing it and throwing it behind the vehicle, I see it's a brand new black, two-door Volvo without any plates registered on it.

"Here you go," she says, producing a set of car keys from her purse.

"What is this?" I take it from her, examining the jingling keys on the key ring. They look like foreign objects to me as if I've never seen such things before.

"Keys to your new car, silly!" Alice rolls her eyes.

"What?" I exclaim, shocked and confused. "This is_ my_ car?"

The whole time I thought it was one of Edward's that didn't fit inside his garage because he already had two cars occupying each space.

"Mm-hmm," she smiles. "It's a new 2013 Volvo C70 coupe convertible that has the seat capacity of a four-door sedan. It also has a retractable hardtop and an awesome sound system. This model isn't available in the U.S. yet either. Edward had it shipped here from Europe. The plate case was only converted a few days ago…I think?"

I couldn't believe it. "When did he have time to do this?" I ask bewildered at the extravagant gift before me.

I had a used truck back in Forks that Charlie bought off Jacob's dad. It was red and had a lot of dents when it was passed down to me, but it had character. And she treated me well enough.

However, Charlie and Jacob both refused to let me take my truck to L.A. when I moved because it required so much maintenance. Jacob was my mechanic in Forks and he couldn't be here to fix her up whenever she needed some sort of tune up, and Charlie was afraid I'd be stranded somewhere unsafe.

That's why working at Starbucks was so convenient. I didn't need a car.

"Oh, and I put your luggage in the back of the car—just to be safe. I didn't want to leave it sitting around in case something happened to it even though this is a private property with the gate closed."

"Why did you bring my luggage here?" I give her strange look.

"Don't be mad," she says slowly, "but Edward asked me to bring them here."

"But why?"

What does _he_ have up his sleeves?

"Instead of staying with me, he wants you to stay here with him instead," my friend explains.

She then flicks the set of keys in my hand. Taking a closer look I see extra keys on it I hadn't noticed before.

"Those are extra keys to his house. Only you and Edward have them…besides the housekeeper Rosalie finally hired that comes by twice a week. But the key she has doesn't give her full access to all the rooms or the garage—just the main areas she needs to clean. Rose made sure of that."

"What about you? Do you, Emmett and Rosalie have keys to his house?"

"No…at least I don't," she shrugs. "Don't need 'em. Not sure about the other two but I doubt it."

Staring at the car and the newly acquired keys I have to it _and_ Edward's house, I'm still in shock. Edward's really gone out of his way to provide a mode of transportation for me when I didn't think I needed it.

I was always fine taking a cab or asking to borrow one of Aro's cars if I was travelling somewhere far. But having my own car again definitely makes getting around easier. It'll help getting away from the paparazzi a lot faster, too, instead of me trying to run another marathon.

Giving me keys to his house is just…_wow._ I can't describe how I'm feeling right now. My brain is still trying process it all.

"Well, I gotta go to my studio. I have to see my schedule and who my clients are for the month. I'll let you know when I need you," she waves goodbye with a smile.

"Wait—what am I supposed to do now? You're leaving to go to work and Edward won't be done for a while."

The Hobbit thinks for a moment then shrugs. "Make yourself at home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Just a little filler chapter. Hope you guys liked.

Oh, and FYI - this story is still taking place in 2012, that's why Alice tells Bella that her new 2013 Volvo isn't available in the States yet.

Lastly, please don't forget to _**review!**_


	36. What Just Happened?

**CHAPTER 36: What Just Happened?**

When I came in for my swing shift, I forgot how busy Starbucks got during lunch time. The line reached to the door like people were in a cafeteria line. The usual crowd is here with cell phones in hand, sunglasses on to shield them from the L.A. sun, and women in yoga pants with strollers. It makes me smile, going back to a familiar day at the _office._

After Alice left me yesterday to fend for myself, I explored more of Edward's home. I'm sure he didn't mind if he was thinking of having me live with him so I went around the main floor, looked in the garage, backyard and the rest of the upstairs. It wasn't like I was trying to uncover any dirty secrets he might have.

There was just nothing to do.

Eventually, I went to his room and took a nap. A few hours later, I was greeted with the sweetest kisses on my cheek when Edward finally came home and crawled into bed with me. He told me how the funeral went and how Tanya and Irina tried to play nice but remained on opposite sides of the room for much of the time.

Edward also said that while Tanya was surrounded with people talking to her, he tried to make his farewell quick and simple so that she couldn't persist on him staying with the other guests wanting her attention. Tanya kept her sweet voice and smile for them, but he could tell she was angry about it. He even showed me her insistent missed calls on his phone and listened to her voicemails trying to make him feel bad in her time of need—to which Edward just sighed wearily.

I love this man.

We spent the rest of the night in bed.

I I I

Eric is still on vacation so Lucy scheduled me with Pat and Annie to supervise in case they have any questions or need help with an order. I got back into the swing of things quickly enough. Apparently, Lucy's also been giving them the scoop about me while I was away.

"So…is Aro _really _your uncle? Like, by blood or just by marriage?" asks Annie when the customers began to dwindle.

She's Vietnamese and short like Alice. She has a round face and her prominent cheek bones always shows when she smiles. Annie has a very friendly personality and easily laughs at everything, which put me in a lighter mood with the stress of the afternoon rush.

I smile at most of her questions. She's very inquisitive but none of her questions seem like she's trying to pry, just merely curious. "Yes. He's my mother's half-brother."

"That's so cool!" she says in awe. "I wish I had a famous relative like that."

"Must be pretty awesome meeting all kinds of celebrities too, huh?" adds Pat. He has short, red curly hair, which I've never seen before on a guy. He also has freckles and glasses. With his cute smile, he makes the nerdy look really work for him.

"Actually, I haven't really met any," I reply. "I don't go to the big, fancy parties like you might think I do."

The only real celebrities I know are Alice and Edward. And I suppose Tanya. It's hard to think of them as celebrities because I know them personally and not just through television, the press and social media. Still, the fact that I'm on a first name bases with these people is kind of thrilling because of how big they are to the outside world.

"Thanks for coming in!" Annie says to the customer walking out the door. Then, she turns to me. "I'm sorry, but I just have to ask—you're dating Edward Cullen, right?" She's trying to keep her cool but I can see how giddy she is through her eyes. Of course she'd want to know.

Pat rolls his eyes because he can tell this is heading into 'girl-talk' territory.

"Yes, I'm seeing Edward."

"I knew it!" She looks relieved by my confirmation like people have doubted her that the world was round. "I've seen those tabloid mags about him and Tanya, and I know it just couldn't be true."

Inwardly cringing, I try to hide the fact that I don't want to talk about Tanya by forcing a smile. "And why couldn't it be true? She's a beautiful model."

_With an ogre of a personality._ I'm so plain next to her that she would seem like the likely choice for Edward.

"Well…" Annie starts, twiddling with her apron, "I've seen pictures of you and Edward and Edward and Tanya and…he doesn't look at her the way he looks at you."

"Oh?" I blush for some odd reason. My curiosity has also peeked.

"He always looks annoyed whenever he's with her," she makes a face.

Pat chuckles, listening to our conversation nearby while restocking some of the supplies. "Because he probably is." We both turn to him. "Tanya Denali is pretty and all but she looks way too high maintenance. No guy wants that. Edward probably got tired of trying to keep up with her—not that you're low maintenance or anything!" he adds, in case I take offense somehow. "No! Umm…I mean…he seems to really dig you and you're not so over the top, and into that fashion stuff. Or are you? I mean—"

"Pat—stop before you dig an even bigger hole for yourself," Annie shakes her head. Pat blushes, quietly going back to restocking the cups. I give him a sympathetic smile knowing he's merely attempting not to hurt my feelings. "What Pat is _trying_ to say is that you're more genuine than Tanya. She's too…superficial."

"Yeah! That's what I meant," Pat agrees.

"Thanks, guys," I softly laugh.

At least I have others in my corner that doesn't see Edward being with me as a strange phenomenon. Or perhaps it was something Benjamin, the owner of Café Twilight, put in his coffee the night we bumped into each other? Whatever the case may be, I'm happy we're on a better track.

I I I

"I can't believe you actually walked in there," I say chuckling as Edward and I drive off.

When he said he'd pick me up I thought he was going to wait in the car until I came out. Driving my new car was out of the question since I wasn't comfortable driving a stick with the few lessons Jacob gave me back in Forks. I was better with a motorcycle—believe it or not.

After I clocked out, I had no idea Edward was going to waltz in like the movie star that he is. Those who recognized him started gawking and snapping pictures with their camera phones. Females were also asking to take pictures with him and shot dirty looks my way after he kissed me on the cheek when I was ready to leave the premises.

"I just wanted people to know you were taken," he smirks with a wink.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure the female customers got the memo. I'm surprised they didn't rip your shirt and pants off and left you running away in your boxers."

Annie looked like she wanted to grab at something for a souvenir, but instead she settled for a hug, an autograph and a picture with him. And probably because I was also eyeing her and everyone else like a hawk.

"I have extras."

"What?" I laugh.

Is he joking?

"It's happened before so I've learned to carry extra shirts with me," he shrugs. "No pants though since I've always walked away with my pants still intact."

OK, now I know he's joking.

"But of course," I mutter.

Even if he's off the market I don't see girls willing to step back, not when they can still get a piece of him…those vultures.

He places a gentle hand on my knee. "I only have eyes for you," he says with a sweet ring in his voice, half teasing.

"And you better keep those eyes focused," I lamely threaten. Edward smiles and continues to stare at the road.

"So, what do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" he suddenly asks.

I frown, forgetting he has a meeting for more potential scripts. But I should be thankful he's taken a few hours out of his day to spend time with me. He's been in back-to-back meetings since he dropped me off at work earlier today.

"I don't know," I shrug. "I usually just go to work then go home and read a book or something. Or I hang out with Alice if she's not busy."

And it was a normal routine for me. I never got out much since moving to L.A. and I figured I would have plenty of time to explore, not knowing I'd be living in Volterra for a while.

"Feeling adventurous?" he wiggles his eyebrows up and down.

"Adventurous? Me?" I scoff.

I think I've gotten into enough trouble in Forks with my so-called adventurous ways. I'm surprised I haven't permanently broken anything.

_Knock on wood!_

"Yeah."

"What did you have in mind?"

His eyes are mischievously gleaming. "Let's stop by the house first and get some change of clothes."

"O-kay…" I reply, unsure of what he has in store for us.

I I I

Edward won't tell me anything until he says we're closer to our destination. His swim trunks under his pants and my bikini I'm wearing underneath my clothes tell me we're either heading to the beach or at least somewhere where there's water. The sun's still warm although it's late in the fall.

I have no clue where we are either because I have yet to learn where anything is in this city.

"We're almost there," he tells me after about half an hour.

"Where?"

"Hermit Falls."

Hermit Falls?"

"Yes," he nods. I see a sign that says Arcadia. "There's a trailhead to the Falls. We'll park at Chantry Flats in the Angeles National Forest. From there we'll head down the trail to the creek bed."

"So, we're hiking then?"

"For only about two miles. It's not as long of a hike as you think," he says. No wonder he told me to wear comfortable walking shoes—which at first I thought was weird, thinking swimming was the only thing on the agenda.

After we get our towels and cooler, we head down to the creek bed. Edward has me walk in front of him so he can keep an eye on me in case I fall into a ditch or off a cliff I didn't see coming.

He knows me so well.

"Are you sure we have enough time to do this? Won't you be late for your meeting?"

If he's late again I know Rosalie will burn me at the stake. She likes Edward to be punctual for everything. She also doesn't believe the two to four hour window celebrities think they have when they show up late to appointments.

Edward looks at his watch. "We have plenty of time," he smiles, although he won't tell me what time he's supposed to be back.

"You know that Rosalie—"

"Don't worry about Rosalie. I'll handle it." He walks up to me and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and smiles. "Spending time with you is all I care about right now."

My heart just skipped a beat.

About forty-five minutes later, we get to the swimming hole above the falls. It has a gorgeous view of the surrounding landscape full of greenery and natural wildlife. Edward sets our towels and coolers down and proceeds to take off his shirt and pants.

All I can do is stare.

"See something you like?" he smirks.

My mouth is dry as I try to swallow. Will I ever get used to this beautiful Adonis. I break away from his gorgeous sight and begin to strip down to my bikini. Glancing back at Edward, he has the same look on his face as I did when I watched him undress.

"See something you like?" I give his words back to him.

Edwards smiles widely showing his pearly whites. He grabs me by the hips, pulling me toward him and gives me a sweet but forceful kiss. I almost go weak in the knees. I love how alone and secluded we are up here. Not many cliff divers come here this time of year because the water is colder compared to the summer months.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" he asks, after we break away, both trying to catch our breaths.

"Yes," I smile with confidence.

The cliffs in La Push Jacob and I used to cliff dive off were at least 40-feet high. This looks to only be 30-feet at the most.

"I remember you saying you've gone cliff diving before so I thought this would be something fun and exciting for you…and me. It can be a little dangerous jumping down so try to jump as far away from the cliffs as you can," he instructs. "This is something I normally wouldn't do with you since your safety is my number one priority, but I thought…why not live a little?"

Edward grins and gives me one last kiss on the cheek.

"I'm tougher than I look," I remind him.

He only smiles. "I'll dive down first."

Briefly squeezing my hand, Edward's suddenly off in a sprint toward the ledge and disappears down the cliff. I run to the ledge to see him go down. By the time I catch a glimpse of him, he's already splashed down in the water, waves and bubbles rippling where he landed. He emerges a few seconds later with a smile, waving at me.

I wave back, laughing.

"I give you a sold eight!" I call down, chuckling. "You ready for me?"

"Let's see what you got, baby!" he hollers.

I step back a few paces to give myself enough room for a good leap and go for it. I've never really been afraid of heights but my heart is pounding with excitement and adrenaline. And soon, I'm airborne headed down the cliff.

The dive down is shorter than I thought, cold water hitting me like needles, but I endure. The water in La Push, especially First Beach, is colder than this almost all year round so it's actually not that bad. By the time I surface, Edward is beside me, wiping water from his eyes.

"Well, Miss Swan. I think I'll have to give that a ten," he grins, gliding me along the water to him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him in for a kiss, both giggling like teenagers in love.

We dive down a few more times and lay out on our towels to dry off in the sun. Edward's packed us some snacks to eat while we enjoy the scenery and the animals scurrying around us. We eventually see hikers who we greet with a smile. They don't seem to know who Edward is and continue on their way. It's very peaceful and I'm glad he brought me here, away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi.

"This place makes me miss Forks," I sigh. "I never thought I'd say this, but I actually kind of miss the small town atmosphere and the woods."

After high school I couldn't wait to get away and venture somewhere different like Los Angeles or New York. I love the big cities but I suppose I'll always be a small town girl at heart since I've lived with Charlie most of my life in the great Northwest of Forks, Washington with a population of about thirty-five hundred.

"Have you ever thought of going back to visit?" he asks.

"No, not really," I shrug nonchalantly. "I haven't been in L.A. long enough to really think about going back so soon. And with living in Volterra for three months, I still barely know my way around."

"Think I'll like Forks?" he grins.

"If you like small towns you can practically drive through with lots of trees and where fishing is the number one sport—I can definitely see you buying a summer home there," I sarcastically reply with a laugh.

"Hold on a minute…" He reaches for his pants and searches for his phone. "It's Rosalie."

"Oh, great." I start worrying because she wouldn't be calling if he wasn't running late. He silences the ringer and puts it back in his pocket. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"I already know what she's going to say, so I'll just text her on our way to the car," he brushes it off with a wave of his hand. Edward stands and puts his pants and shirt back on. I quickly do the same while he packs up our things.

"I was afraid you'd be late if we came here."

Edward walks over to me and cups my chin, stopping me mid-way from buttoning my shorts. "I'm not late for anything," he smiles reassuringly. "The meeting I have is with Rosalie and Emmett at their house. They can wait. And I already told them I had prior plans so they know I'm going to be late. It's basically a casual dinner meeting. Rosalie's probably just freaking out that it'll be the end of the world if the food gets cold."

"Oh, I see." That makes me feel somewhat better. "Still, I'm sure she's going to blame me for your tardiness to dinner."

He hugs me tightly, lifting me off the ground. "You worry too much." Edward nuzzles his nose in my hair. "Rose can think whatever she wants because she knows I've always done what I've wanted with my personal life."

"Yeah, but not when it interferes with your career," I reply. I remember Rosalie telling me how she tries to keep that aspect of his life in check.

Taking our towels and cooler in one hand and mine in the other, Edward leads us back to the car. "Bella, you've never done anything to interfere with my career. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. My career is the second most important thing to me. I haven't worked this hard to let it fall to pieces. Rose just likes to exaggerate. If anything, you've helped me strive to become better."

How on earth did I manage to do that? Looking back at me, he smirks, knowing what I must be thinking.

"Your support and understanding of my career is important to me. You're a big part of my life just as my passion is for acting. I'm doing this not just for myself anymore, but for us. I want you to be proud of me."

I'm at a loss for words. I've never known Edward to be this open and honest with me before and it makes want to cry tears of joy, but I choke back the lump in my throat. I tug on his hand to stop him so he has to turn around to face me.

"Oh, Edward," I hug him. "Of course I'm proud of you. I cherish every second I have with you even if it's just for moments at a time."

I I I

Back at Edward's house I help him take our things out of the back of his Acura SUV. While he grabs his basketball shoes and duffle bag, his cell phone falls out of his pocket. It rings as soon as I pick it up to hand to him so he can answer it.

"Who is it?" he asks, not paying attention to the ringing device. "If it's Rose again, just let it go to voicemail." I stand frozen, looking at the caller ID. "Bella?" Edward finally turns to me with concern.

"It's Tanya," I manage to say, not realizing how tightly I'm gripping his phone. He frowns, slowing reaching for it. "No!" I shove my hand away from his. _Enough is enough!_ She's been blowing up my boyfriend's phone for far too long. "What do you want Tanya?" I answer, sounding very irritated so she gets the hint that she shouldn't be calling.

Edward looks dumbfounded but doesn't try to take the phone from me. I think he's curious to see what I'm going to say. And to be honest, so am I.

The other line is quite. Tanya's probably caught by surprise to hear my voice instead of his. _"I need to speak to Edward," _she finally says in a calm tone.

"And what exactly do you need to speak to _my_ boyfriend about?" I respond coldly.

"_It's obviously none of your business,"_ she spats, still trying to stay composed. _"I know he's there. Stop acting like an immature little girl and give him the phone."_

I'm gripping Edward's phone so tightly again, I swear I'm going to crush it with my bare hand. My temper is rising quickly with the hairs on my head prickling. If this was the jungle I would shred her to pieces without blinking.

But I keep my cool.

"And when's the last time you actually got a hold of Edward? After your missed calls, voicemails, and texts you've sent him? Are you drunk or just stupid? _Obviously_, he doesn't want to talk to you!" I lash out.

"_How dare you say that to me, you bitch! You've probably just been keeping his phone away from him. Edward cares about me—more than you'll ever know. We share a bond you'll never have with him."_

The nerve of this woman!

"Newsflash sister, if you have this so-called 'bond' with Edward then why isn't he still with you? Maybe it's because you're selfish, superficial, manipulative and crazy in the head. Not to mention a whore and a home wrecker! How could you sleep with your own sister's boyfriend?" I hear her gasp on the other end. A secret she's most likely shocked I know about.

"And no, Edward didn't tell me—Demetri did, trying to warn me about you. Oh, yes. I know your sister's _now_ ex-boyfriend. You may have your beauty, but looks fade quickly. And that's all you have, because your personality is black as tar and no one will _ever_ love you because you're an evil person who only knows how to use people! I'm truly sorry for your loss but if your grandmother knew how terrible of a person you really are, what do you think she would have said? …I sure would be disappointed."

"Bella!" Edward disapprovingly shakes his head.

The line goes dead.

I'm still breathing heavily; the adrenaline pumping through my body when I let my words take over me is slowly dissipating the more I calm down. Edward looks disappointed. Had I gone too far? I didn't feel an ounce of sympathy a moment ago, but the guilt is now beginning to surface.

"Bella…that was unnecessary," he says softly.

I hand Edward's phone back to him, frowning and feeling ashamed of what I said.

"I'm sorry," I reply quietly, "I don't know what came over me. She just has a way of making me so angry and feeling…unworthy of you—like you're this Prince Charming and I'm some kind of peasant."

Edward sighs, putting his bag down. He closes the gap between us and rubs my arms, placing his forehead against mine. "I understand how she makes you feel…but there's no need to stoop to her level. Don't give her that satisfaction. You haven't seen how her grandmother's passing has affected her and I have. I'm not taking her side but Tanya's been through a lot this week and no matter how hard it might be, we should try to put ourselves in her shoes as someone who's lost a loved one. And don't forget…Cinderella got her prince in the end."

I half-smile at his attempt to cheer me up from feeling like dirt. "Kill 'em with kindness. Is that what you're saying?" I ask wearily.

"Yes," Edward chuckles softly, "something like that."

Wrapping my arms around his waist with my head resting on his chest, I sigh again. "There's been so much going on lately and I _just_ got here. I would never have guessed moving from a small town like Forks to Los Angeles would be a life changing experience."

And it was. I worked at the local diner part-time after school in Forks to try to save for college so my parents didn't have to pay for it all. Doing that got me into the University of Washington with a degree I could be proud of. Not knowing what moving to L.A. after college would do for me, it was the best decision I've ever made.

If someone had told me I would be in one of Aro's movies in Volterra, Italy, be a hunky movie star's girlfriend, and become one of the most famous up-and-coming fashion designers assistant, I would have thought they were crazy and kept on walking.

This is definitely more than I could have dreamed for.

"You're right," Edward says after a beat.

My thoughts are broken by his voice as I look up into his beautiful green eyes. "Huh?"

He pulls back a little to get a better look at me. "It's been hectic—not just here but even when we were in Volterra with the paparazzi and the press. Why don't we go away for the weekend? Somewhere quiet and secluded…like Forks?"

"What?"

"It'll give you a chance to visit your dad…even see Jacob and your friends. I'd like to see where you grew up and meet those close to you. And it'll be a nice change of scenery."

"Are you serious?" I raise my eyebrows.

What he's telling me sounds surreal, my brain taking its time with processing the information.

"Yeah, why not?" Edward tilts his head to the side with a wondering stare.

"I'd love to but—"

"But what?" he looks disappointed.

I squeeze his hand hoping he'd understand. "Edward, I'm working this weekend…remember? I still have to complete my two weeks and I can't ask Lucy to give me more time off after my first day back."

He nods, caressing my cheek. "I understand…and I'm normally not this selfish, but I can't help it with you."

I smile, thinking we're on the same page.

"But—I believe this will be good for the both of us. And I'm sure Lucy will understand. I'll talk to her myself, tell her it's my idea and how you're against it."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Edward kisses my forehead—leaving me hanging on his words, still dumbfounded, as he gets back into the car. "_Now_, I'm late so I gotta get going. Just use your house key. I'll be back soon."

I watch him drive away, unable to move from my spot.

What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Adventure time in Forks! I can't wait! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'm sure you have some mixed emotions about the Bella-Tanya drama. Thank you for your reviews! Please continue to _**review!**_


	37. Seattle

**CHAPTER 37: Seattle**

Looking down at the evergreen trees as the sun begins to rise, the lush natural life and the calming of the Puget Sound gives me a sort of comfort, and I suddenly feel relaxed and excited. I still can't believe Edward convinced Lucy to let me take the weekend off to visit my home in Forks, Washington so he and I could spend some quality time away from all the craziness we've gone through lately.

Lucy was more than happy to give me a few days off because she says she understands how I haven't gotten a moment's rest from the media frenzy that's followed us from Volterra. I would make up the time when I returned, still completing my full two weeks before my final resignation.

It'll also give Pat and Annie more hours because they both need the extra cash to help pay for school—something I'm all too familiar with.

Jacob was more than thrilled when I called to tell him to clear his calendar for the weekend because I planned to spend as much time as I could with him as well. Edward didn't mind so much since I explained Jacob knew where all the cool spots were for hiking and such in La Push and on First Beach.

Charlie, on the other hand, was also happy I was finally coming home for a visit…although his excitement wasn't pouring out like Jacob's, especially when I mentioned I wouldn't be alone. This will be the first time he and Edward will be meeting each other face-to-face.

My dad, the Chief of Police in Forks, wasn't a very emotional man and mentioning boys has always been an awkward subject. Edward is the only real boyfriend he knows about—mostly from the newspapers and television.

"Wow, Bella! It's so pretty here," Alice comments with excitement in her eyes. Her nose is practically pressed against the window. I agreed to swap her middle seat with my window seat since sitting by the window always makes me feel claustrophobic. It also allowed me to sit next to Edward who's held my hand virtually the entire flight.

When I told the Hobbit Edward and I were sabbatical for a couple of days, she starting whining and pouting because she's never been to the Northwest and kept hinting how she's always wanted see where I grew up.

The weekend was meant for Edward and I but I figured since it wasn't a secluded getaway on some kind of remote tropical island, Alice could tag along and hang out with us and my friends.

Edward frowned on the idea at first, but he understands how his sister needed the vacation just as much as we did. She's also the cushion between Edward and Charlie I'm going to use when I introduce the two most important men in my life, aside from Aro. I saw it as a win-win situation.

Before we left, Edward also made it clear to Emmett and Rosalie that no one is to know where we are. I left the same instructions with Aro and Jane who were more than compliant with the request. The three of us took a red-eye flight out on Thursday to thwart the paparazzi from following us and it's been so far so good.

At Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, Edward rented an SUV for our long drive to Forks the next day. Because none of us got much sleep on the plane, we'll be staying at a hotel for a few hours to feel more refreshed before the trip on the ferry and drive to Clallam County.

Alice booked the room under her name since no one really knew who _Alice Cullen_ was because she rarely uses her real surname except on legal documents and for identification purposes. To the world she is known as the fashion designer Alice Brandon. To me, she's simply Alice.

"What happened to all the trees?" Alice is still looking out the window, except this time from the back seat of the car.

She looks disappointed.

I turn to her from the front passenger seat, chuckling. "We're still in the city, Alice. This area is an industrial part of Seattle, where Boeing Field is located. And in case you didn't know, Seattle is where the first Starbucks was built—in Pike Place Market."

"Of all the places I've been to, I can't believe I've never been to Seattle!" She shakes her head as if it's some kind of tragedy. I glance at Edward who has a hidden smirk on his face. He's been to Seattle a couple of times for smaller cameo roles from before but doesn't know his way around very well.

"It's a shame we're only driving through Seattle," the Hobbit sighs. "Oh, well. There's always next time."

"Well…" I look to her and glance back at Edward who cocks his head my way. "We can always catch a later ferry over and spend some time in downtown? I can tell Charlie we'll be in later this evening instead of the late afternoon."

"Oh, can we? Please!" Alice is jumping in her seat.

We both look at Edward since he'll be driving for most of the trip.

"It really shouldn't take that long to wander around," I smile at him. Even I was getting excited to roam the city with Alice and show her what Seattle is like.

"I'm not even tired anymore!" she adds.

Edward sighs at his hyperactive sister. "Fine. We'll rest for a couple of hours then we can hit up Seattle. But—I don't want to stay in the city for long. We still have a long drive to Forks."

"Yay!" she beams.

"Thank you," I squeeze his leg. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it, still focused on the road.

I I I

Edward and I are sleeping soundly in one of the double beds, wrapped in each other's arms when a sudden jolt wakes us up. I swear I just closed my eyes a second ago.

"Wake up sleepyheads!" Alice is on the edge of our bed, bouncing on her knees to get us moving. She's showered, changed and ready to go.

I roll over, burying my head under my pillow while Edward throws his at her, which she dodges gracefully. Even with her tongue sticking out at her brother, she's still in a cheerful mood. Alice never sleeps for long, especially when she's excited about something.

"I'm now regretting letting you come along," Edward groans.

"Hey!" I hear Alice pout. By the time I peek out from under my pillow, Alice has picked up Edward's pillow from the floor, throwing it back at him. He catches it perfectly, laughing at her.

"Good arm, Hobs," he chuckles.

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes. "Get up already or we won't get to see as many places."

"What time is it?" I yawn.

Edward glances at the bedside clock and groans again. "It's barely ten in the morning."

Alice shrugs. "I let you two sleep in for as long as I could."

Finally sitting up in bed, I stretch and let another yawn escape me. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Only about an hour or so," Alice replies. "I'm too full of energy! I'll sleep on the way over. I went downstairs to the concierge and got some brochures. While you were asleep I made notes on the places I'd like to visit. I know we probably won't get to see them all with the time we have, but I'd like to cross off as many as I can."

"I've never know you to be such a tourist, Alice," Edward shakes his head with a smile.

"There's a first for everything, dear brother."

I I I

Our first stop is Pike Place Market. It's located near the waterfront overlooking Elliott Bay. Pike Place is an area of business for many small farmers, craftspeople and merchants. It's full of vendors selling flowers, foods, trinkets, and jewelry. This is also where the famous "flying fish" can be found.

One of the main attractions at Pike Place is when the fishmonger employees throw salmon to each other over the counter instead of walking out to the table to retrieve a fish each time a customer places an order. Many tourists and even the locals Seattleites gathered to watch them in action.

The young male employees saw Alice right away and tried to persuade her to catch one, which she politely declined. Eating fish and smelling like one were two different things, and she didn't come here to smell like the sea. However, Edward took up the offer and missed the first catch, but caught the second, which got him a round of applause from the people watching nearby. I took pictures to capture the moments on our trip for the scrapbook I'm planning on putting together once we get back to Los Angeles.

"People don't really buy the fish that's been dropped on the floor do they?" Alice asks in a whisper, looking a little disgusted.

I chuckle. "No. The ones they throw around are prop fish. They never sell those."

"Oh, good," she looks relieved. "I don't think I'd be able to look at sushi the same way again."

"Ladies," I hear Edward's voice.

He disappeared for a moment while one of the employees tried flirting with Alice. I stayed with her to keep her company. He reveals two beautiful bouquets from his back that he's bought for us from the massive row of flowers on the other side of the market.

"They're beautiful!" Alice takes hers, hugging it close to her. "Thanks, Eddie!" she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

One of my favorite things at the market are the flowers. The flower vendors always provide beautiful, fresh flowers in singles or bouquets that are on display like the colors of the rainbow. They also come at a great price, ranging anywhere from five to twenty dollars.

"Thank you," I smile at Edward, giving him a sweet, innocent kiss on the lips. "They really are beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers for beautiful girls," he says with his boyish charm.

After Pike Place, I take the siblings down to the waterfront and ride the newly built ferris wheel then have lunch at Ivar's Fish Bar by Pier 54. It's colder in Seattle this time of year but it makes for a great view of the Bay. We sit inside Ivar's outdoor area that's surrounded with glass walls and ceiling heaters—perfect for keeping you warm outside while eating. I don't eat fish so I grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich along the way.

After Alice got her fill of the area, we went to the main part of downtown Seattle where the two shopping malls, Nordstrom, H&M, Forever21, Urban Outfitters, Old Navy, Macy's, and other name brand stores can be found. This was the area circled in red on the tourist map she got at the front desk before we checked out of the hotel. The Hobbit couldn't stay still because she was in her element and could shop till her heart's content…within the small time frame Edward gave her.

Edward didn't say much and let his sister drag us wherever she wanted to go once she agreed. I didn't mind because I enjoyed walking around Seattle and once we get to Forks, I know the small town won't compare with some of the sites and shops here.

I I I

Six shopping bags later, Alice was ready to go on our next adventure. She and Edward also wanted to check out the famous Space Needle and The Experience Music Project located north of downtown in Seattle Center, but there wasn't enough time. The EMP is basically a funky shaped museum dedicated to the history and exploration of popular music, science fiction and pop culture. I told them we could go there and the Needle next time, and even ride on the monorail that leads back to downtown toward the Westlake Shopping Center.

"There's one quick stop I want to take you to," I tell them. Checking my watch, we had time to squeeze in one more place before we had to be at the ferry terminal up north.

"Oh! Where?" Alice asks excitedly.

I have Edward drive us past Seattle Center toward Queen Anne Hill and tell him to turn on a residential street. Alice is wondering what we're doing by a bunch of houses and apartment buildings until she she's the park to her left.

"That's Kerry Park," I explain.

"Oh, wow!" she exclaims with delight.

Edward pulls over to gander at the sight himself. "That's an awesome view of Seattle."

Alice is the first out of the car as we follow in pursuit. By the time we reach her, she's already taking pictures alongside other tourists and photographers trying to capture a panoramic view of the Emerald City.

Kerry Park is a small park area that has one of the best views of Seattle. Many of the pictures taken here are used as postcards or picture paintings. It's a great sight during the day but even more beautiful at night. Locals and tourists alike come here to enjoy the view on a daily basis. Weddings have also been known to take place here. Some even come here on dates to make out in their cars when the sun goes down.

While Alice is busy chatting with other people and taking turns snapping pictures with them in the background, Edward sneaks his arms around my waist, pulling me toward him. I smile at the contact. He kisses my hair as I relax into him.

"Thank you for taking Alice around. She's having a really good time," he says.

Facing him, I place my arms around his shoulders. "Technically, you're the one who's taking her around. I've only been along for the ride. And this is also for you."

Edward smiles sweetly, kissing my cheek. "I'm having fun, too."

I I I

The drive on Interstate 5 heading north wasn't that bad since we're able to use the carpool lane. Alice has passed out in the back seat, her jet-lag finally kicking in. She'll need her rest since Edward is making her drive next to Port Angeles. The Edmonds-Kingston Ferry is packed with cars and people so luckily we made it on time.

Alice didn't want to go upstairs to the waiting area so we left her in the car to catch up on her beauty sleep. The ferry ride towards Port Angeles is only 30 minutes anyway.

"It seems very peaceful here," Edward comments while we're enjoying the scenery on the outside deck. It's windy out on the water so he has his arms around me to shield me from the cold.

"It can be. The Puget Sound area is nothing like Los Angeles, especially Forks. People live more simply there within their means and everyone knows everyone. They'll be able to spot you a mile away."

"Well, hopefully they only think I'm some guy you're introducing to your father and that's it," I hear him smile.

"We'll see," I smirk, looking back at him.

Deep down I'm hoping the news about our relationship hasn't spread too far, but Forks having such a small population, I wouldn't be surprised if we arrived to a marching band with banners draped across the stores. The townspeople like to make the smallest of things like it's the Fourth of July every chance they got because a reason to celebration—and seeing celebrities—are a rare occurrence.

"Alice, wake up," Edward gently shakes his sister.

"Are we there yet?" she yawns.

"Almost, Sleeping Beauty. It's your turn to drive."

The Hobbit frowns, forgetting the deal they made after he let her go on her shopping spree rampage earlier. She rolls her eyes and lazily gets out of the backseat to the front, the other drivers also heading to their cars and starting their engines because we're about to disembark. I stay in the front passenger seat to navigate.

Edward leans forward from his seat in the back to squeeze my shoulders. "I'm going to sleep for a bit."

"Okay," I squeeze his hands in return.

"The cars are moving, which way do I go?" asks Alice.

I point ahead. "Just follow the cars in front of you. Stay on this road then follow the signs to I-101 North to Port Angeles. It will take us all the way around the Olympic National Park, through Port Angeles then Forks."

"How long is the drive to Forks from here?"

The question was about to come up sooner or later. "Well...our total travel time is around two and half hours."

"Are you serious?" she says wearily.

Alice isn't a fan of long drives. "We can stop in Port Angeles to stretch and grab a bite eat before we head to Forks."

"Oh, no," the Hobbit shakes her head in disapproval, stepping on the gas.

"Alice!" I can see the road rage coming out of her.

"We're not stopping _anywhere _if it's going to take _that_ long to get there. You said Forks was a ways from Seattle but I had no idea it was practically on the other side of the planet—no offense."

"None taken. But, I kept telling you Forks is a small town. Of course it's not going to just be a hop, skip and a jump from Seattle."

I understand how she feels about the drive because that's how I felt when Charlie first picked me up at Sea-Tac when I decided to live with him when my mom remarried. For a young kid, too, the drive was almost unbearable. Charlie had to stop every few miles or so to let me out and stretch because I was getting cabin fever in the car.

"A hop, skip and a jump..." Alice scoffs. "More like a hop, skip and a jump with a leap frog across the pond."

"Just drive, Alice," Edward sounds annoyed in the back seat. He has his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed, leaning comfortably against his headrest.

She sticks her tongue out at him through the rearview mirror, which of course he doesn't see or is ignoring.

I just laugh quietly to myself.

"I know you want to get there as soon as possible," I say to her, "but you have to watch your speed here. There are a lot of state and county patrols out in these areas."

It's easy enough for the police cruisers to hide with all the surrounding trees around the winding roadways.

"That's such a drag," she complains.

"I'll tell you what? Once we get to Port Angeles, I'll drive the rest of the way? That way you can take a nap or go on your phone or do whatever you want to before we get there."

Alice ponders on my compromise. "Hmm…okay! Deal!" she smiles. This should make the rest of the trip a little smoother for everyone.

I smile back then focus my gaze out my window. I should take a nap myself before it's my turn to drive but I'm wide awake. The trees, landscape and rushing rivers are getting me more excited about seeing Charlie, Jacob and my friends again. I never had a lot of friends growing up and I didn't really need that many because quality mattered more to me than quantity.

After only being gone for less than a year, I wonder what's changed and what's stayed the same. I feel like the same person but I know I've changed over the course of just three months in Italy. I feel more experienced in matters and a little more knowledgeable about the world in some aspects.

I hope Edward and Alice enjoy their time in Forks. We don't have much to brag about but the change in lifestyle that they're used to should be enough experience for both. I just hope I don't embarrass anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you liked their mini side adventure. Forks is finally up next!

_**Please review!**_


	38. A House in the Woods

**CHAPTER 38: A House in the Woods**

"Sorry it wasn't a real homecoming dinner," says Charlie.

"It's perfect, dad," I smile back. I didn't expect Charlie to actually cook anything for us so the pizza and salad he ordered was something I figured someone who lives off microwaveable food items would do. Nuke it in the microwave for 4 minutes and Charlie was satisfied.

He and Edward ate most of pizza while Alice and I only had two slices each. I preferred the Greek salad instead, which I shared with her.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Swan," Alice tells Charlie in her small charming voice. "It's nice to see where Bella grew up."

"Please, call me Charlie…and thank you. It's not much but the house has been good to us over the years."

"Well, it seems that you've taken very good care of it," she smiles.

I swear I saw Charlie blush. He must really be taking a liking to Alice. Edward, on the other hand, he's still sizing up. He's barely spoken two words to him except for Edward's attempt to talk about baseball.

Both men seem out of their elements. I've never introduced a boy to Charlie, let alone had him over at the house before, and Edward didn't know much about fishing. It was somewhat amusing to watch them interact and how awkward they tried not seeming around each other.

But I know over time, they'll be more at ease once they get to know each other better. Well, they better because I plan on having Edward in my life for a long time.

I I I

For most of the night we filled Charlie in on the tourist version of what we did in Italy and the sights, briefly reminiscing about my drowning accident, talked a little about Milan and finally told him of my new occupation.

He was surprised at first, even a bit apprehensive about my duties as Alice's assistant, but she assured him I was perfect for the job. I kept telling her in the beginning I wasn't the only one who thought she was crazy for hiring me.

Discussing all the other drama felt unnecessary so I left it out.

"Have you seen Jacob yet?" asks Charlie. "He came by earlier with a girl looking for you but I told him you wouldn't be here till tonight."

The girl he's referring to is most likely Renesmee, Jacob's new girlfriend. I'm curious to finally meet her. "I'll probably see him tomorrow when I bring Edward and Alice over to La Push."

"You should call him…let him know you're here. He's been dying to see you."

"I will…later tonight. Once we're settled into the hotel."

Charlie frowned. He thought the three of us will stay here, at home, and looked rather disappointed when I told him we checked into a nearby hotel—the only hotel in Forks, actually.

Our house only has two bedrooms, one, which was occupied by Charlie and my old room. Charlie suggested for Edward to sleep on the sleeper sofa while Alice and I shared my bed, but we both know how old and uncomfortable the couch will be for Edward.

My dad's fallen asleep many times on it watching sports and said it wasn't that bad once you got used to the lumps in it. I gave him a look that meant he wasn't one bit convincing.

Before heading to the house, we did a quick check-in at the hotel so we'd be set with a room with two double beds by the time we returned. I told Charlie we have a rollaway reserved for Edward to sleep on but of course that was a lie.

We'd be sleeping in the same bed, which I know he wouldn't be too keen on knowing. At least the tension in his shoulders relaxed when Alice told him she's staying in the same room with us.

I I I

"Thank you for a lovely evening!" Alice gives Charlie her megawatt smile and hugs him like she's known him for years.

He's taken aback by her friendliness, but still shows a small, appreciative smile and a quick hug in return. I should have warned him how friendly the Hobbit can be. But, I'm happy he's at least warming up to one of the Cullens.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Edward extends his hand.

My dad gives a short nod and shakes his hand firmly, both men staring at each other with unreadable faces. Makes me wish I could read what they're mentally saying to one another.

"We'll be in the car," Edward says to me so I can have a few minutes to say my own goodbyes.

Once the siblings are outside, I turn to Charlie and give him a half-smile. "So…we'll see you again tomorrow?" It was as if I had to check if my dad wanted to see me again.

"I hope so," he gathers me in for an embrace. Charlie isn't the affectionate type but I can tell by his hug that he misses me. I wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder, savoring the rare moment. "I better see you up until you leave," he kisses the top of my head.

"Of course you will."

I I I

"It's not the Hilton…but I guess it'll do," Alice scans our hotel room as Edward and I unpack.

"There's no room service like the front desk said, but at least there's the continental breakfast downstairs in the morning," I tell her. "And, we have clean towels."

She sits on her bed and bounces on it a few times. "Definitely not the Hilton," the Hobbit mutters.

"What'd you expect, Alice?" Edward rolls his eyes at her. He has fewer expectations than his sister, which is a good mentality to have when staying in a small town.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Alice defends herself. "It just takes some…getting used to."

I smile at them both knowing it's an adjustment. Being a famous fashion designer and a movie actor, staying at a low class hotel in the middle of nowhere, is definitely a downgrade from their usual high-end accommodations.

I'm happy Edward is making the best of it and Alice is…well, she's trying. He made her repack her bags at least three times and said to only bring the bare essentials for the weekend, which still consisted of three bags to our one duffle bag each. Not to mention the extra shopping bags she picked up in Seattle along the way.

"So, who wants to use the bathroom first?" I ask.

"Me!" Alice stands with her hand raised. "I'm dying to wash my face from all the travelling we've done today."

"Don't take too long, Alice. I know your bedtime ritual can take like an hour," Edward raises a knowing eyebrow.

She makes a face at him. "Aren't you lucky we don't have to share the same bathroom anymore…" Alice grabs her toiletries and pajamas and heads to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Edward chuckles after we hear the lock turn. "It was awful for the both of us when we had to share a bathroom when we were younger. Alice is a neat freak and me…well…I'm a guy."

"You two shared a bathroom?"

There was only one bathroom at Charlie's, which we shared so I know what it's like. But surprisingly, Charlie wasn't that bad. Being the Chief of Police in Forks, he was rarely home to utilize the bathroom like I did. They had showers at the station and a cot he could sleep on for the nights he was buried in his work.

"My mother gave Emmett the bigger room with the bathroom since he was the oldest. Alice and I had an adjoining bathroom we'd always keep locked from each other. I really don't understand how getting ready for the day and getting ready for bed takes the same amount of time?" Edward shakes his head. "The morning part I get, but at night…all you have to do is brush your teeth."

"Not if you're a girl," I chuckle. "...Or Alice."

Edward is right in saying she has a ritual. Someone like Alice doesn't simply brush her teeth. She has to remove her makeup and apply all the necessary face creams and lotions to keep her skin looking young. Alice also likes to brush her hair before bed to get rid of any tangles she might have even though her hair wasn't even passed her shoulders.

After the three of us are set for bed, Edward turns up the heat to a comfortable temperature since it's a lot colder here in the Northwest. I also packed us our own blankets because I didn't trust the hotel sheets, which we threw on the floor. Getting used to staying at fancy hotels with them, I became more conscious of where I laid down as well.

"No hanky-panky on this trip you two," Alice warns us after Edward turns off the lights. The only light that can be seen is from the street lamp by the nearby window peeking through the closed curtains.

"Just plug your ears," he replies.

"Edward!" I playfully hit him on the arm he wraps around me, pulling me closer to him. He laughs softly in my hair, kissing me on the cheek.

"Get your _own_ room…" Alice answers back sarcastically.

I I I

The next morning after breakfast, I drive us to La Push to meet up with Jacob for lunch and so they can see a little bit of La Push afterwards. Hopefully, I'll get to see my other friends who I met through Jake as well. On our drive there, I show them the area where we go cliff diving as we pass by it on the freeway.

"You're crazy," Alice shakes her head. "No way would I do that."

The waves are choppy today from the breeze and overcast around La Push so this wasn't the best day to be around the cliffs. "It's not as scary as it seems once you actually do it. It's a nice adrenaline rush."

"I'll save that for you and Edward," Alice leans back into her seat.

"What do you think?" I ask Edward with a smile.

He smirks back at me from the passenger side. "Well…since I have to keep my manly ego intact…of course I have to say I'm down to jump from any height you want."

I I I

Making our way down the muddy path to Jacob's house, I see him and a girl standing outside holding hands waiting for us to pull up. He lets go of her hand and jogs over to open the driver's side door.

"Hey, Loca!" Jacob practically yanks me out of the driver's seat and into a tight hug. I laugh at his boyish ways and hug him back with equal force.

"Hey, Wolf Guy," I chuckle, a teasing nickname I gave him because of his tribe's ancestry to supposed werewolves.

It feels great to see my best friend again. It's only been a few weeks after we parted ways in Volterra, but it still seems like forever.

"You cut your hair," he takes a strand and examines it.

"Only like an inch…to get rid of the split ends," I reply, somewhat amazed that he's even noticed—_I_ barely notice it and didn't even bother telling anyone…not even Edward.

"C'mon, Bells. If you started growing an extra ear, I'd notice," he scoffs playfully. "I thought you'd never get here. Emily wants you to stop by her and Sam's place later. She's cooking dinner for everyone. It'll be the first time in a long time since we have the whole gang together again."

"That sounds great," I smile excitedly. It'll be nice seeing my old friends again.

"Ahem," Edward clears his throat.

I blink toward him forgetting for a second that Jacob and I aren't alone. I got so caught up in catching up that I forgot I came with company. And apparently, so did Jake.

"Oh, yeah…umm…guys…this is my girlfriend Renesmee. Nessie, this is Bella," Jacob introduces me. _Nessie?_

Renesmee is a beautiful young girl. She has high cheekbones, a straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips. Her hair is almost like Edward's in an unusual bronze color and pale-skinned like the Cullens. Must be the Alaskan weather?

Looking at her, I now understand what Jacob means about how she reminds him of me with her chocolate brown eyes. If I ever have a girl, I'd like to have a daughter with the same beautiful features.

"It's finally nice to meet you," Renesmee extends her hand to me. I walk up to her and take it politely. "I know it sounds cliché, but you're all Jacob talks about."

"Besides cars…" Jake adds sheepishly.

"You're all he talks about, too," I smile back. "I'm glad he's found someone who makes him happy." She and Jacob both blush. "This is my boyfriend, Edward, and his sister and one of my good friends as well, Alice."

"A pleasure," Edward smiles with a handshake. Renesmee is frozen for a moment, in awe, and has to blink a few times to recompose herself.

Edward Cullen's dazzling charm strikes again!

"Same," she replies shyly.

Jacob discreetly rolls his eyes. "And that's Alice," he points to her to get his girlfriend to focus away from my boyfriend and his handsome features. I really don't blame her because I know full well the affect he has on women—but, he's mine.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance," Alice comes around Edward, giving her usual friendly smile with a handshake of her own, but in a more graceful fashion than her brother's.

Renesmee looks a little overwhelmed by the Cullens. The siblings _are_—for a lack of a better word—_beautiful_. So are their older brother, Emmett, and mother, Esme. Their father, I have yet to see since he's the only one who appears to have a normal occupation as a doctor in Chicago.

But I'm sure his features are as striking as the rest of them. Sometimes I think their family's features are photo shopped.

"Uhh, so…my dad told me to make sure you say hi to him, too. Before we leave," Jacob turns to me, breaking the awkward silence between the group.

"Oh! Yeah…of course."

I I I

After the usual introductions and catching up with Billy for about twenty minutes, the five of us head to the local diner where I waitressed for a few summers. The same people and the same staff are there who greet us with genuine smiles. Charlie must have sent out a broadcast that I was coming home for the weekend because everyone appears to be expecting me—minus the two new friends I came with.

The people of Folks for some reason, I swear, are all at the diner today—and gawking at us, especially at Edward and Alice. I know it's a small town and word gets around fast, but this is the first time I've seen people actually staring. Everyone is normally pretty easy going and tends to mind their own business since nothing exciting ever happens around here.

Up until we arrived.

The other customers keep turning in their seats to talk to us even after their food has been brought out to them. The men are very fascinated about what Alice does and the older women are giggling like little school girls at Edward. This feels like a meet-and-greet signing.

Or the Twilight Zone.

Both are trying their best to be polite to the inquisitive diners and focusing on the people at our own table at the same time.

I feel bad for Renesmee because she looks uncomfortable with the situation. Jake says she also comes from a small town in Alaska and has pretty much been sheltered her whole life so this was a new experience for her. Her and her family had only been in Forks for a few months and I know she's still trying to adjust.

She also seems like a shy kind of girl and has barely eaten anything on her plate. Jacob, on the other hand, is stabbing his food with his fork and shoving it in his mouth like an animal.

Clearly, he's annoyed but doesn't say anything. Renesmee would glance at him every so often and I can tell she wants to comfort him somehow but doesn't know what to say.

"Alright everyone, let's let these kids enjoy their meals. They didn't come here to be bombarded with a million questions. I'm sure ya'll have your own food to finish and tabs to pay."

The crowd looks toward the deputy and quietly disperses as he requested.

"Thanks Roger," I smile appreciatively.

Roger Manfred is a few years older than Charlie with a white mustache and bags under his eyes. You can tell he's lost a lot of sleep from his years on the job. He's somewhat of a heavier set man from consuming too many peach cobbler pies he loves so much at the diner.

I saw his cruiser parked outside, just by the entrance when I glanced in his direction after hearing his voice.

"My pleasure," he winks with a tilt of his hat. "If any other folks cause you kids trouble, you let me know."

Charlie probably sent him over to check up on us. It wasn't hard to see the people milling around outside and the curious looks they have on their faces.

Roger is a good man. Charlie is his boss but I know he often gives my dad good advice on the cases they work on together and even some on parenting—his kids grown, living in Maine with their own children. Roger is almost like a second father to me; Charlie asking him for favors to check up on me when he'd have to go to the next county over when they need extra help with an investigation.

"Sorry about that, guys," I half-smile at the table. "We don't get many visitors here. Even when we do, people just stop by for lunch or dinner and don't stay very long."

"Getting to know the people here is kind of fun," Alice gives a girlish giggle.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a _quiet _getaway for you two? Or I guess…three?" Jacob finally speaks, raising his eyebrows at us. "Come tomorrow, this place will be swarming with paparazzi."

Alice rolls her eyes at him. "Do you really think the people here will tell the reporters where we are? They don't seem the type."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," he mutters back.

"Bella?" She looks to me, blinking.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure?" I shrug. "I've never seen the people here get so worked up over anyone not from around here."

"Even when my family and I moved here a few months ago…we didn't get much attention," adds Renesmee quietly. I'm glad she's contributing to the conversation. "I mean…people asked some questions about where we were from and things like that, but not much."

"So…what are you Hollywood folks gonna do if the _paps_ show up in Forks looking for you?" Jacob leans into the table. His question is directed more towards Edward.

Edward keeps his cool, sipping his water before answering. But Jacob is right—what _are_ we going to do? The whole point of this mini-vacation is to get away from the media.

"There's really not much we _can_ do but try to avoid them," Edward simply answers. "Forks is a small town so it won't be that hard to find us. Even if we checked out of the hotel and stayed at Bella's house, they would still know where we are. We'll just have to make the best of it while we're here."

"And there's no way you guys are staying at my place," Jacob shakes his head, talking to himself more than us. Renesmee shoots him an irritated glance. Jacob clears his throat and sits a little straighter, explaining himself. "I'm not trying to be rude…we just have a small house."

"We would never impose that on you, Jacob," says Edward.

"I don't know why everyone is already sounding so paranoid?" Alice looks around our table. "Even if the paparazzi knew we were here, they'd have to drive like five hours just to get here, giving us time to wander around and sightsee. Besides, it'll probably take them a few more hours to actually find us if we don't stay put for very long."

"And by the time they arrive, we could already be leaving," I add to try to sound more positive about the situation.

My main concern is Tanya Denali. I don't want her knowing where Edward and I are. He left his cell phone at home to avoid unwanted disturbance, namely her. If Emmett or Rosalie wants to get a hold of him, they'll have to call Alice or myself directly.

"I'm not too worried," Edward says casually. He then looks at me, "I'm just sorry that our vacation will be ruined if they do. I know how much you wanted a relaxing weekend away from everything." He gently rubs my forearm.

It's okay…" I force a smile. "I'm just happy you wanted to come here."

It wasn't so much getting away from everything; I just want some quiet time with Edward without looking over my shoulder to see if anything we did was caught on camera and twisted into some controversial cover story for a tabloid magazine to showcase the next day.

"Umm…" Renesmee starts quietly. We all turn our attention to her, waiting for what she has to say next. "Well…my parents are actually out of town this weekend at a medical convention. They won't be back till late tomorrow night so if you guys want…you can crash and hide out at my place till then."

"Really?" Alice looks excited. No one was prepared to hear her offer her place of residence to us.

"Nessie," Jacob gives her an unsure look of opening her home to strangers—even though _he_ knew us.

"That's very kind of you…but–" Edward begins.

"I don't mind—really," she interrupts him. "Sorry," she blushes for sounding more eager about the idea than she wants to show. "We have a pretty big house…surrounded by the woods. We're secluded on a private road and there's a _no trespassing_ sign with a gate once you get off the main highway. I don't think anyone would think to you look for you out in the woods."

"Are you sure, Renesmee?" I ask.

"Yes," she nods with a small smile. "It'll be nice to have some guests in the house. It's kind of scary at night when the house is practically empty and really way too big for just three people if you ask me. Jake comes over once in a while to keep me company when my parents are working late the local hospital but it still takes some getting used to."

"It's a pretty cool house," Jacob nods. "Open space, wood flooring and paneling…and lots of windows. But kinda eerie sometimes with weird noises coming from the woods."

"Jacob!" Renesmee scolds him with her eyes. She probably doesn't want him trying to frighten us away.

"What?" he gives a clueless shrug. "Okay, it's really not _that _scary. It's just the animals scurrying around and the owls hooting at night."

"Like I said, the house takes some getting used to," Renesmee says quietly, looking a little embarrassed by Jacob's unnecessary add-ons. "But it's a really comfortable home…I promise."

"We'd love to!" Alice pipes. Edward and I look at her as if the three of us took a vote and we lost.

"Great," Renesmee's eyes light up for a brief moment. "I know my parents won't mind. They prefer me spending time with friends than staying home alone."

Jacob sighs, rolling his eyes but not saying anything.

_Friends, huh?_

"So? What do you say, Eddie? It's only for one night." the Hobbit leans into the table so she can look directly at her brother because I'm sitting in between them with Jacob and Renesmee across from us.

He thinks for a moment, looking at me, for some kind of sign. I merely shrug. Either way, I really didn't care. Whatever is convenient for everyone is fine by me. Besides, I'm not the celebrity everyone wants to be around—it's them.

Edward softly chuckles, looking at us one-by-one.

"I guess you'd better prepare your house for a sleep over," he says to Renesmee who finally shows a genuine, happy smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry again for the long update. Life's been hectic. Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to review! Thank you.


	39. Emily's House

**CHAPTER 39: Emily's House**

After lunch, I let Edward drive us back to La Push to visit First Beach, the place where a lot of us go to hang out. Back in Volterra, Angela mentioned she loves Orcas while we were chatting on set and I thought of her as the ocean came up to the rear.

She'd love it here because on good days when the tide was nice and high enough to go surfing or boogie boarding, you can often see them in the distance.

A part of me wants to send her a postcard of Orcas from the local souvenir shop but I never got the chance to get her address before she left. Not even a cell number.

"That's a big…tree trunk," Alice comments as she stares out the window.

There are rays of light cascading on the water, the sun mostly hidden behind clouds. Jacob told us to bring a light jacket since it's been cold and windy down by the water. Today probably wasn't a good day to wear a dress.

"It was an old tree that legend says has been around for centuries before it was struck by down lightning," Jacob explains. "Somehow it ended up near the shore and it's been there ever since. It's too big and heavy for the tide to wash away."

The tree trunk is located near the shore where the swell comes up. If you aren't careful you can be trapped for hours. A safe place would only be on top of one of the leafless branches until the water receded again when the tide drew back into the ocean.

It looks like a huge monster from the distance and even more enormous up close. People look like ants standing next to it. Tourists would often take picture with the massive trunk while trying to avoid the waves.

Today is especially windy so we immediately put on our hooded jackets and sweatshirts. Jacob put gloves on Renesmee, which I thought was sweet. Alice pulled out her camera and started taking pictures as soon as we left the graveled parking area.

"Are you warm enough?" Edward asks, putting his arm around me and rubbing my arms to keep me warm.

"Now I am," I smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Alice walked ahead with Jacob and Renesmee who are holding hands. My friend talking excitedly with Renesmee from the way she's explaining something with her hands—very animated-like. Jacob doesn't seem to care but the Hobbit has his girlfriend's full attention.

"Have you thought about it some more?" Edward suddenly asks, breaking my gaze away from the three in front of us. We've finally hit the beach, walking alongside the waves.

"About what?" I ask with a clueless expression.

Before he can answer, I trip on something and land near twigs and seaweed brought in by the tide, scraping my knee.

"Are you okay," Edward bends down to check on me. He looks amused. Jacob is laughing a couple of yards away from us. Renesmee hits him on the arm with a scolding look while Alice just shakes her head.

I inwardly sigh knowing I was bound to have an accident here sooner or later.

"I'm fine…" I reply grumpily, shaking the wet sand off my bare legs and arms with Edward's help. "What were you saying earlier?" I ask to make my accident a thing of the past. I've scraped my knee but I've had worse.

Edward chuckles, obviously meaning I should have been paying attention from the beginning. "To moving in with me."

"Oh. Well…no…not really. I mean, things are just kind of happening all of a sudden, ya know?" I shrug indifferently.

Moving in with him wasn't in the forefront of my mind. And honestly, with everything that's gone on lately, I forgot about it.

"I see," he says coolly. He's good about hiding his emotions so I can't tell if he's disappointed with my answer.

"My answer isn't a 'no'," I clarify.

He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. "I know. I thought I'd just ask. No rush."

I stop to face him, letting the others continue ahead of us without disturbing their walk. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Us moving in together?"

"_Me_ moving in with _you_."

"Of course it is." He says without hesitation.

Taking a deep breath, I look away momentarily. "So you don't think we're moving a little...too fast?"

Edward looks at me with a curious expression. "Why? Do you?"

"Well…no. Not really," I shrug again. "I just…I just don't want you regretting anything."

He gathers me in his arms for a brief hug. "Bella, we've been over this. Nothing I do with you I regret. The only thing I regret is not being there for you as much as I should and giving you the attention you deserve." I peek up at him, savoring his words. "I plan to make a life with you someday and this is the first step, whether we do it now or later. Either way, I'm not letting you go so easily—you know _this_. If you'd rather wait…so be it."

"You just seem so…sure about everything."

I love him and I don't doubt my feelings for this man, but the future is always so uncertain. What happens when the honeymoon phase of our relationship gives way to reality? Will he and I still feel the same for each other? Will things still work out the way we think they will? Or will the reality of the both of us constantly travelling get in the way of having a normal relationship?

Even though we never had a normal relationship to begin with…I'm scared of things changing. I guess that's why I've pushed it in the back of my mind—because I didn't want to deal with the uncertainties.

"I'm not sure of anything," Edward says with a warm half-smile, caressing my cheek softly. "The only thing I'm sure of is you and how I feel about you. I understand your apprehensions and some may say we _are _moving a little too fast, but they don't know what we have. No one can determine what's best for us because…well, they're not _us._"

"Yeah…you're right."

Hearing him say that give me some sort of comfort. I thought I was the only one who didn't know what they were getting themselves into. It's nice to know he feels the same.

Edward's a romantic, that's what I love about him. He's the type of man who believes love conquers all and would fight to the death to win his love's affections if another man tries to capture her heart. Well, if this was the mediaeval times, that is.

He has a very old soul like he should have been born in another time where they wore fancy outfits, bowed to each other, and the men stood whenever a lady leaves the table.

"Hey, you two…get a room!" Jacob yells from where they've stopped. Alice and Renesmee are chuckling at either Jacob's comment or our behavior. I can't be sure. At least it's nothing stupid I've done again.

Edward and I eventually join in. He kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear. "Take your time."

I I I

"Your home is amazing!" Alice does a 360-spin in the foyer at Renesmee's huge house.

Jacob wasn't kidding about the open space and open windows. It's a little after four-thirty with a lot of natural light still seeping into the house giving it a nice warm glow. It's a nice modern type of home with dark wood paneling, granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances, while still giving it a very comfortable, homey feel with pastel colors for the main décor, and fresh flowers.

Very different from the small homes around Forks that have been around for years, most of them requiring some kind of house repair.

It's also not as eerie as Jake described it. There are small porch and walkway lights placed all around the property so that one can see enough outside to know if someone is suspiciously lurking around.

The gated property also makes me feel a little safer. We can see cars approaching down the long gravel driveway and hide if necessary, so that was a plus. And although I don't think the paparazzi would dare climb the black metal gates with arrow tips at the top, they've surprised us more than once.

Before coming here, we stopped by the house again so I can tell Charlie where we'll be staying in case he freaks out if he tries to call the hotel and we're no longer there. I also told him I'd see him again before we leave, and so in case we went straight to the airport tomorrow if things got a little too sticky to be hanging around.

Surprisingly, Charlie agreed it was a better idea that we stay here, after Jacob convinced him we'd be safer from the prying eyes of the public. The last thing he needs is complaints of a bunch of celebrities and his daughter disturbing the peace in his small town.

We also omitted the part that Renesmee's parents are out of town for the weekend.

"You can choose any bedroom you want to your right—third floor. The bedrooms there should be furnished," Renesmee tells us with a smile. She looks genuinely happy to be sharing her home with us.

"Thank you, again, for letting us stay here," I say to her.

"Thanks for keeping me company," she grins back.

"Hey, what about me?" Jacob looks hurt. "I keep you company, too."

Renesmee giggles at his childish behavior, wrapping her arms around his waist, giving him a brief squeeze. Jacob hugs her back with one arm.

Edward glances at me with a small smile. I think deep down he's relieved that Jacob's affections are steered elsewhere even though I've told him numerous times we're just best friends. I did mention Jake used to have a crush on me—but that was ages ago. No romantic feels have sparked between us and Jacob's never tried anything because he understands the boundaries of our friendship.

"I get first dibs!" Alice practically runs up the stairs, leaving her suitcases at the base.

I give Renesmee an apologetic smile for Alice's excitement on exploring the rest of the house. She merely smiles back, amused by my friend for acting like a five-year-old on Christmas.

"What about you, Jake? Are you staying here tonight, too?" I asked because he didn't bring any overnight bags with him…unless he already has clothes here?

"Yeah…I'll be back later," he says.

"Later?"

"I told Emily I'd help out with the dinner tonight. So, actually…I gotta go."

I forgot Jacob mentioned Emily wants us over for a group dinner. Her and Sam, her fiancé, also lives in La Push on the Reservation near Jacob, but closer to the woods in a small cottage. She's a very sweet girl who loves to bake. Emily makes the best blueberry muffins.

"If it's cool…can you bring Nessie with you?" he asks Edward. "I'd come back and get her but since I'm already there and ya'll are headed over there anyway…"

"Not a problem," Edward nods.

"Thanks," Jacob gives him a small appreciative smile. "I'll see you later," he turns to Renesmee, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye," she says quietly as she watches him leave.

After he closes the door, I turn my attention to her. "_Nessie?_"

Renesmee blushes. "Yeah…it's a nickname he has for me."

"But your name is so pretty!"

I don't like how Jacob calls her the Loch Ness monster. It doesn't sound right every time I hear him he call her that and I can no longer help but say something about it.

"I really don't mind," she shrugs. "I kind of like it. It's…different. No one's ever called me that before—not even my parents—and Jake makes it sound…special."

"But it—"

"That's great," Edwards cuts in, placing his hand on my shoulder. "It's always nice to be called by a nickname that means something to you. Right, _Isabella_?"

My eyes go wide for a moment. Edward's never called me by my real name, not since we've been together. And it sounds strange and I don't like it! I have to stop myself from giving him a cold stare. Only Aro calls me by that name. Coming from Edward it feels foreign to my ears.

"Yeah…that's great," I finally agree.

I get the point he's making so I keep my mouth shut. If Renesmee likes the name he calls her, then who am I to tell her to have her boyfriend use her real name. I, myself, don't like being called _Isabella._ And Edward knows that.

Cringe.

"You two should pick out your room," she says after a beat. "I'm assuming you'll be sharing one?"

This time,_ I_ blush. "Umm…yes."

"Don't worry, I won't tell your dad," Renesmee smiles knowingly. "But only if you don't tell my parents that Jake comes over when they're not at home."

"Deal."

"Shall we go upstairs and check on my sister?" Edward asks me. "Make sure she hasn't redecorated anything."

"Sure," I roll my eyes with a smile. Alice loves to decorate like her mother when she can. It's in her blood.

"I'll fix us some lights snacks while you guys get settled in since dinner won't be for a couple more hours." Renesmee heads to the kitchen without waiting for a response.

Upstairs, Alice is looking at the different pieces in her room, mostly trinkets on the dresser and random pictures on the wall. The view in the room she picked also overlooks a creek behind the house. It's very peaceful and calming.

"I see you've found your room," I interrupt her wanderings. Edward is standing by the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed. "I also think you forgot something."

Edward kindly brought her belongings upstairs for her.

"Oh, thanks, Eddie," she says, continuing her gaze outside. "I was going to go back down and get them but I got distracted. Her parents sure do know how to decorate. There are antique and second-hand things in their modern décor. A nice mesh that makes it look ultra-modern and old-fashioned. Our mothers should get together. I think they could create an awesome home."

"And I'm sure you'll mention it to Renesmee later," Edward knowingly replies.

"Oh, you bet!" Alice nods back. And as if suddenly snapping out of her trance, she snakes one arm around mine. "So, where's your room?"

"We haven't picked one yet."

"Well, then…let's get the picking!"

Edward moves out of the way while she yanks me out of the room she's chosen.

I I I

"Bella! I was wondering when we'd see you again," Emily smiles at me with a warm hug. The aroma from the kitchen smells heavenly. I can tell she's been cooking all day. "What happened to your knee…and your dress?"

"I'll explain later," I mutter.

Emily Young is from a different tribe than Jacob. She comes from the Makah tribe, and Sam Uley's fiancée.

The interesting thing about Emily's feature are the three deep scars that run along the right side of her face that's pulled down the corner of her eye and mouth. She was out camping in the woods with her cousins and was accidently mauled by a bear, which she luckily survived.

No matter what happened to her or how she looks, Sam still looks at her with love in his eyes.

I've asked Edward and Alice not to stare at her because it bothers Sam.

"Hey you," Sam gives me the next hug. "Long time no see."

"Hey, Sam…"

Sam Uley is the oldest of Jacob's friends and more like an older brother figure to him and the other boys. Jacob and Sam's grandfathers were friends growing up and Jacob pretty much followed Sam everywhere when he was younger, idolizing him. He has long, rounded muscles, a very deep voice. Tall like Jacob, too.

The others who greet me are Leah and Seth Clearwater, who are second cousins of Emily, and Paul and Jared who are also like family. It was good to see them all.

"Who are your friends?" asks Emily, peeking around me.

"This is Edward Cullen…my boyfriend, and his sister Alice Cullen," I introduce them to the group.

Handshakes were exchanged all around. Leah just sort of nods as she stares at the siblings. Neither one pushed their greetings with her. I later explained that it takes Leah a while to warm up to people. She was like the Rosalie in the group.

When I started hanging out with Jacob and his friends, she barely spoke two words to me and had a sour face permanently plastered on her whenever I was around. It wasn't until months later when we talked about a common book we both liked that she began smiling more and inviting me to do things with her and Emily. We both love the written word.

And I'm hoping it's the same case with Rosalie—find a common interest.

Renesmee made a beeline toward Jacob who she gave a hug to. Jacob sweetly gave her a kiss on the temple. They still seem pretty shy about showing real affection in public. Even I still feel weird sometimes when Edward kisses me in front of others, mostly because I'd rather not see our lip-locking sessions on TV or in magazine.

"Can we eat? I'm starved," Jacob says.

We all look to him, smiling and rolling our eyes. He's always the first one to bring up the subject of food.

"Come to the table everyone," Emily motions us to the kitchen. "Sorry if it's a little crowded. We haven't had this many guests before."

The first to the table are Jacob, Seth and Paul—the three who normally can eat for an entire army.

After the plates have been passed and everyone has their food, Paul looks up from his chicken wing at Edward. "So…Edward is it?" he asks, slightly curious and still chewing. "You do a lot of movies?"

"Mostly theatre and a few small independent films," answers Edward coolly. "This current movie is the biggest role I've played so far."

"You gonna make more movies?"

Eyes around the table dart to Paul then Edward. Leah rolls her eyes, her attention on her plate.

"I hope to."

"Got other stuff lined up already?" Paul continues with his questions.

"I do as a matter of fact. A few guest appearances and going over a few scripts I've been given." Edward's a pro with answering questions. He doesn't look a bit nervous with the spotlight on him.

"So you're that good?" Paul playfully scoffs.

Edward chuckles. "I wouldn't necessarily say that…"

"Paul, don't be rude," Emily eyes him.

"What?" he shrugs.

"Bella and her company are here for dinner, not to be interrogated," Emily smiles apologetically at us—mostly at Edward and Alice.

"Not a problem. I don't mind the questions…or comments," Edward smiles back.

"Well, I'd love to tell you what I do," Alice chips in with her own bubbly smile.

"Great…fashion…" Leah mutters under her breath. Leah isn't one for fancy clothes, makeup or complicated hairstyles. She's very simple with short, cropped black hair.

"Well, I'd like to hear what you do," Emily gives Alice the attention she's looking for.

I can tell most of the boys are inwardly groaning at the 'girl talk' that's about to happen when they'd much rather be talking about sports or action films. They all sped up their eating so they could be excused much quicker from the table after dessert.

Leah is the first to leave, lounging on the sofa, flipping through the channels. Emily, Sam, Renesmee, Edward and I seem to be the only ones with patience tonight.

After dinner, the girls helped Emily clean up the table and wash the dishes. The boys planted themselves in the living room watching sports, even Edward.

I I I

"Thanks so much for having us over!" I say to Emily with a hug. We were standing by the doorway saying our goodbyes.

We need to pack tonight and want to make solid plans before our flight tomorrow, maybe go cliff diving and hiking—even fly fishing—if the weather cooperates. Most of the group is down with coming with us, but Emily and Sam had Sam's cousin's wedding to attend to in Port Angeles so they declined on the day adventure.

"You're always welcome here—all of you—so don't be a stranger," Emily smiles warmly at us. "I hope you guys have fun with whatever you get yourselves into. Just be safe."

I know that last bit was directed toward me. My clumsiness isn't a big secret around here.

"Oh, we will," Alice answers, as if to say she'll be the one taking care of any mishaps I might get into.

"You guys staying here?" I ask Renesmee.

She nods shyly. "I think Jake wants to finish the Mariners game so we'll see you back at the house in a little while. Do you remember the way?" She turns to Edward.

"Yes," he says. Earlier, Renesmee had given us a spare key in case we separated...or got separated.

"Take care of that knee of yours, Bells!" Jacob yells from the living room.

He's smirking at me but still has his eyes glued to the TV. I'm not going to bother making Jacob give me a formal goodbye because once the game is on it's hard to get him to focus on much else. And Renesmee clearly knows that.

Emily rubs my arm with sympathy. "It's really just a scratch. The medicated herbs I put on it should help it heal faster."

"Thanks," I half-smile appreciatively and embarrassed for having Emily play doctor at dinner. _Thanks Jake for bringing it up…jerk._

"We should get going. We still have a lot to plan," says Alice. She loves to plan things and has been itching all night to work on the details.

"Thank you again for your hospitality," Edward shakes Sam's hand and is about to do the same with Emily but she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, don't be so formal," she chuckles. "Bella's like family and now, so are you."

Emily also gives Alice a hug. Both siblings look happy to be accepted by her. Sam isn't a man of many words so Emily's done most of the talking. She's a good judge of character so Sam trusts her opinion of others. And if the Cullens are all right by her, then they're all right by Sam.

I finally open the door after saying a million goodbyes to my friends. I'm still waving at the boys in the living room so I haven't faced forward in the doorway.

"Who the hell are they?" Leah says out of nowhere. We turn to her wondering what she's talking about. She's staring out the front window with a coffee mug her in hand and not looking very pleased.

"Who's…who?" I ask confused and turn to face the open door, walking outside on the porch.

Suddenly, I'm blind. Some kind of light hits my eyes, catching me off guard.

"Bella!" I hear Edward say in a panic.

Next thing I know, he grabs my arm, pulling me toward him. Luckily, he did, because I couldn't feel anything beneath my feet when I took another step forward.

Edward slams the door shut, closing the blinds with Sam helping him.

"What's going on out there?" I can hear Jacob's voice.

"Oh, great," Alice rolls her eyes.

Getting my blurry vision back to normal, I peek out the window and see people with cameras snapping pictures and video footage being taken of the cottage. I can faintly hear our names being called as well.

I groan. "How did they find us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Finally! I've been working on and off on this chapter with too many distractions! Thank you for the reviews and continuing reading this story!


	40. The Escape

**CHAPTER 40: The Escape**

"What are we going to do?" I mumble to myself.

How did they find us so quickly? I thought we did pretty well in escaping the paparazzi in Los Angeles. Someone had to have tipped them off.

But who?

"Alright—who did it? Who told them we were here?" Alice accuses the air, folding her arms in front of her chest. Apparently, she's thinking the same thing I am.

"Hey, don't look at me," Jacob replies, approaching us. He takes a peek outside the blinds and flinches back from the flashing lights. "Don't they know what trespassing on private property means?"

Sam picks up the house phone. "I'm calling Charlie."

"No good," I shake my head. "He's in Port Angeles helping with a case." Charlie mentioned he was headed there before we went to Renesmee's house earlier. "Try Roger instead."

After a few minutes on the phone, Sam hangs up and sighs. "Bill said he'll radio Roger who's out on patrol. He can't leave the station since he's the only one there right now."

"Maybe he's close by," says a hopeful Renesmee.

"I bet you five bucks he's at the diner eating pie," Jacob snickers, rolling his eyes.

Renesmee elbows him. "You're not helping," she glowers.

"No, he's right," I agree. "Today's the peach cobbler pie special he likes. If he's at the diner he won't be able to hear the radio in the cruiser."

Forks is a small town. It's not hard knowing people's daily and even weekly routine when they've been doing it for so long. I don't really know of anyone who didn't know Roger's sweet tooth for pie.

"Well, then…what are we going to do?" asks Alice. She looks around the room for suggestions. "I get the feeling he'll be at the diner for a while."

"Ain't that the truth," Paul adds with a grin as Jacob tries to suppress a laugh.

Emily looks at Sam, placing a soft hand on his arm, whispering something in his ear. He looks hesitant at her, then at us, and back to her again. She gives a short nod at her fiancé.

"I'd suggest the back door," Sam begins, "but I'm sure they'll be expecting you to exit that way. A few years ago we built a tunnel, almost like a passageway, underneath the house that leads out to the woods."

"Secret passageway?" Edward asks with a bit of curiously.

"The cottage is pretty isolated in this part of the woods. It's also an area known for landslides during the storm season," Emily answers. "One year it got so bad, we got trapped inside for about a day and half until all the mud and debris dried up. Luckily, the boys came over when the roads cleared and helped us get out. Because of that incident, Sam and the boys dug a passageway under the house that could get us to safety if it were to happen again."

"Well, then, that's perfect!" Alice beams. "Let's take that escape route."

"It's not as easy as pie," Jacob says, questioning her hopeful attitude.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The tunnel isn't as stable as you might think. More beams still need to be placed down there. There's a chance the thing will cave in on you," Jacob tells me.

"The tunnel is finished," Sam clarifies, "but we ran out of money for more supplies to make sure it's safe enough to walk through until you reach the other side. But, Jake's right. It's not the safest of places to be."

"It's the only chance we've got," I reply firmly. I'd walk through hell fire to get out of here and away from the media. I'm feeling like a rat trapped in a cage.

Edward looks at me with concern. "Bella…"

"We have no other choice, Edward."

"Why not try waiting for Roger? Maybe he'll be done sooner than we think?" Renesmee speaks up quietly.

"But we don't really know that," I shake my head in protest. "Sam, can you show us where the tunnel starts?"

"We should thoroughly think this through," Edward walks over to my side. "We don't know what could happen down there."

"I'd rather take my chances down there than up here. I'm tired of the media! They have no moral compass when it comes to personal space and privacy. Staying in here is exactly what they'll be expecting. What if Roger never gets the radio call? We can be stuck in here until tomorrow when news of us hiding out here spreads like wild fire. The only option we'll have then is walking out the front door and giving them what they want. Well…I'm not giving it to them!"

If I had it my way, I'd beat each and every one of them into a pulp! Aggression inside me is stirring and I don't know why. Maybe I'm tired of the paparazzi always getting their way when our lives aren't any of their business. How would they like it if they were under a microscope day and night? I'm sure they wouldn't like us constantly in their faces either.

"I'm with Bella," Alice finally says something. "We should take matters into our own hands. If we don't try to leave soon, we might not be able to leave at all. Don't forget, our flight back to L.A. is tomorrow afternoon. And I don't mean to sound selfish, but I have a career to get back to! I have clients depending on me."

Alice and I wait for Edward to make a decision. We've already been warned of the dangers below and I know no one will stop the three of us if we decide to take the road less travelled, so to speak. But, honestly, either way—I'm going.

"If anything were to happen to you," Edward caresses my cheek.

"Umm…what about _me_?" Alice pouts. "Do you not care what happens to your own flesh and blood? _And_ your twin sister, no less…" she mumbles.

"Of course I do, Alice," he rolls his eyes at her. "But, with Bella…" Edward turns his attention back to me.

I know what he's getting at. "Don't worry about me, Edward. I know I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, but I don't think I'd be capable of starting a landslide down there."

"Well, ya'll better start deciding soon," Jacob takes another peek outside the window. "Looks like more of them are here."

Searching my eyes and knowing how adamant I am about leaving this place one way or another, Edward finally agrees. He turns to Sam, "Can you show us the way?"

Sam nods with his eyebrows in a knot. "Follow me." He leads us near the back of the house and removes the rug near a desk cabinet Paul helped him move. Underneath is a trap door. Sam opens the handle and hands Edward a lantern. "You'll need this."

"It's very dark down there so be careful," Emily says.

"Don't expect to come out clean either," Jacob comments. "Hope you're not wearing anything you can't take to the drycleaners."

Alice looks at her shoes and frowns but doesn't say anything.

"Are we ready?" Edward looks at us.

"Yes," we both nod.

"Keep the lantern at an even level—enough for you to see where you're walking and the ceiling above you," instructs Sam. "It's damp and dark down there and you might need to duck in some areas. We started digging first before considering the height of the tunnel."

"It should lead you out toward Silverback Creek, near the base of an old tree. You won't see the end very well since Sam built another wooden trap door to conceal the exit," Emily also tells us.

"We also covered the door with dirt so no one knows it's there, even if they stood on it," Sam adds.

We said our goodbyes and thank you's again, moving down the ladder one by one. Edward went first, then me, then Alice.

Paul and Jared helped Sam shoo the paparazzi off their property. While enough of them were distracted, Jacob would take our rental and speed off before anyone of them could follow. He will park the car somewhere near the creek, hidden from the main road so when we got out of the tunnel, we could drive back to Renesmee's. Jacob would then walk back to the house once his task was done.

Hopefully this was a good enough idea.

"It smells awful down here," Alice pinched her nose shut.

And she was right. It smelled musty and moldy, and barely any air was down here. But still, we have to endure. It's the only way. Edward held my hand the entire way, walking slowly so we can all see where we were walking.

I screamed after seeing what appeared to be rat run by, quickly covering my mouth in case someone from above ground heard me or, worse—if I really did cause a cave in. Alice firmly held onto my arm and tried her best not to scream.

"Can we try to move a little faster?" she asks, pushing me onward, making me almost bump into Edward.

"We have to go slow, Alice," he tells her, sounding annoyed. We don't know what could happen down here if we just start rushing through. Remember Sam says some of the beams are still unstable."

"Stable or unstable, I'll tell you what will happen," she takes the lantern from her brother. "We'll get out of here faster."

"Alice, slow down!" I yell to her, trying to catch up. Edward grumbles in frustration, following after us.

The closer we got to the creek, the muddier our path became. Water is also trickling from the ceiling now like droplets of rain. "We must be close to the exit," says the Hobbit and walks even faster.

The three of us are covered in mud by the time we make it outside and dirt from being underground and digging our way to the surface. The fresh air never felt so good. I wanted to jump into the creek and wash off but we didn't have time for a quick pit stop. We had to find the SUV and leave as soon as possible.

After a few minutes of walking around cautiously, we finally see the rental and jump in before someone spots us. Jacob left the keys in the glove compartment. Luckily, no one saw the car and decided to take it for themselves.

We tried to clean ourselves as best as we could. I'm sure the rental place will have a few questions of the car's interior condition when it's returned but I can't worry about that right now. My concern is getting out of Forks.

I I I

"That was a close one," Alice slumps on the couch in the living room.

Jacob and Renesmee walks into the house just after we finish cleaning ourselves from the little underground adventure we had.

"Hate to break it to you but those paps are outside Nessie's gate," says Jacob. "Roger finally came and drove us back here. Looks like they got tipped off by where your car was headed. He's outside right now trying to make them leave."

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee," I frown. "I didn't mean for you or anyone to get involved with this…fiasco."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault," she smiles understandingly. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here so…this is kind of a nice change."

"And at least they can't get in here. The place is surrounded by a forest," Alice tries to sound positive, but it sounds more like wishful thinking on her part.

Jacob scoffs. "Yeah…they can't get in and you can't get out."

"Renesmee, is the front gate the only way in and out of your property?" Edward suddenly asks.

She thinks for a moment. "Well, yes…at least the safest, _normal_ way."

"What do you mean?" I give her a curious look. What does she mean by safe and _normal_?

Jacob grins at my question.

Renesmee glances at him then at us. "There's a small creek behind the house. It's not very deep but you'll have walk carefully though it because of the current. Depending on the rain, the creek's level can rise and fall. I think it's pretty low right now."

Alice raises an eyebrow. "How _low_ are we talking about? Like waist low? Or ankle low?"

Renesmee shrugs. "Maybe…knee high?"

"Walking in the creek isn't the problem," Jacobs says, taking a sip of his root beer he took from the fridge. I'm sure he as another warning in store for us like he did at Emily and Sam's house. "After you pass the creek, there's a small uphill climb and the woods behind the house is thick full of trees. You'll have to know how to maneuver through it to get to a clearing that eventually leads to the road. It's about a thirty minute adventure. Thing is, if you don't know the way, you can get lost. And trust me—walking in a straight line won't help you."

"And how do you know this?" I inquire.

"Because I've done it," he smiles smugly.

"He takes that path sometimes when he visits…to avoid my parents," Renesmee blushes.

"I got lost a couple of times, but I know my way around these wooded parts pretty well. But, if let's say I was the paparazzi…"

"You'd be camping out in woods for days," Alice giggles.

"Exactly."

I turn to Edward who looks deep in thought. Our eyes meet as I give him a pleading look.

"We don't know how long they'll be camped outside Renesmee's property. Technically since they're not inside the gate, they can stay out there for as long as they want. And we can't hide out here forever."

"And even if the police escort us to the airport, they can easily tail us to the ferry and back to Seattle," sighs Alice.

"Jacob, can I speak with you for a moment?" Edward replies, throwing me off. What does he need to talk to Jacob about?

My best friend shrugs, following Edward outside on the deck.

We can see them talking but can't hear the conversation taking place. Jacob is constantly rolling his eyes and shaking his head, but finally agrees on something Edward says, both taking out their cell phones. The two boys walk on either side of the deck to make their calls.

"Who are they calling?" Alice gives Renesmee and I a strange, confused look.

Suddenly, my own phone rings. The thought of Edward the one calling me from outside is a tad weird, but why would he? Looking at the caller ID—it's Charlie. I've never been so relieved and happy to see his name on the screen.

"Dad!" I answer, walking to the far side of the window by the kitchen.

"_Bella, are you and your friends okay? Roger called and told me what happened. Why didn't you call me? I would have rushed over to Sam's immediately." _

He sounds concerned and slightly upset at my lack of communication.

"I know, sorry. I know you were helping with a case in Port Angeles and I didn't want to bug you in case it was important."

"_Bella, you're my only daughter and your safety comes first before anything else," _he tells me firmly. _"Roger is trying to handle the situation at Renesmee's house until I get there. I should be there in about thirty minutes. Even with my siren on, there's a lot of the traffic from the cars that's just came off the ferry."_

"Don't worry, dad…take your time. We're not going anywhere anytime soon," I sigh. We say our goodbyes, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"They're back," Renesmee calls to me to join them in the family room.

All of us are seated on the L-shape couch, the girls curious on the discussion between the two boys sitting in front of us.

"Jacob and I have come up with a plan," begins Edward.

"It's really _your_ plan…I just helped tweak it," Jake corrects him, which got a roll of the eyes from his girlfriend.

Jacob always has some kind of remark to make that makes me want to smack him upside the head on occasion. Hopefully, Renesmee has taken on that role of putting him in his place.

Edward ignores his comment and continues. "As you said, Bella, we can't hide out here forever. We've inconvenienced Renesmee and your other friends enough, so the sooner we leave the better. It's not my preferred means of travel but Jacob has agreed to guide us through the woods."

"I'll give Sam a pick up point once we're close enough to the road," Jacob speaks in turn. "He's agreed to drop you off at the ferry terminal. You should make the last scheduled ride back to Seattle if we get a move on. It's getting dark, which will make walking in the woods harder. Don't want them seeing us with flashlights until we're far away enough from the house."

Alice shakes her head, confused. "Wait—what?" she sits up perfectly. "We're leaving Forks tonight?"

"Not just Forks, but Washington. I've rebooked our seats for a redeye flight back to L.A.," Edward tells his sister.

"What about our luggage?" she asks wide-eyed. "You don't honestly expect me lug around all my stuff through grass, dirt, and moss do you?"

Her bags probably weigh more than the three of us combined.

"We're going to leave our belongings here. Renesmee…" Edward turns to her, "if it's not too much trouble, we'd appreciate it if you could ship our things back to L.A. for us. I'll give you the address of my agency where you can send them to and my credit card information for the billing."

"Sure, not a problem," she smiles.

"And what about the car rental?" Alice asks, making a good point.

"Me and Nessie will return it for you. There's a drop off in Port Angeles," Jacob answers her question.

"Just bring the essentials with you for the flight—passport, ID, wallet…" Edward instructs us. "Things you can carry in your pocket. The less we have, the faster we can move."

"Do you really think this is going to work?" I have to ask.

Don't get me wrong, it sounds like a great, well thought out plan, but someone has to ask the _what if_ questions.

"It's our only option…unless you don't mind walking out the front door?" Edward replies with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Off to the woods we go then," I stand, prepared for the unknown.

I only hope we make it to our destination without some sort of paparazzi chase behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry there's not much going on in this chapter. I just kind of wanted them to get out of their sticky situation! Things will start to pick back up in the next chapter. Stay tuned!

Please don't forget to**_ review_.** :) Thanks!


	41. Blurry Vision

**Author's Note:** Okay, everyone...just warning you ahead of time…the story takes a 360-spin in this chapter. So, hold on to your seats!

Oh, and as always…thank you for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 41: Blurry Vision<strong>

It's been a week now since we returned to Los Angeles and Alice has me assisting her—my first official day.

The paparazzi, of course, tried to track us after we left Renesmee's and walking through those woods was no picnic. I had blisters for days and sore thighs and legs after walking through the creek, the hike over the hill, jumping over logs, walking in mud, and almost jumping into Edward's arms after hearing a rustling in the bushes…which only turned out to be a squirrel.

Jacob will never let me live it down.

Alice had the hardest time with the trek than any one of us. We had to stop multiple times because her designer shoes kept sinking into the fresh dirt. She's also not used to walking in that kind of terrain. The Hobbit already has a hard time being motivated enough to walk to her mailbox. Although it was a long journey, Edward and Jacob tried their best to be patient with us since we're so inexperienced being outdoors.

And after that experience, Alice and I swore we won't be going near the woods again for a while.

As I was cooking Edward dinner one night, I turned on the television and faintly heard the news about a bunch of paparazzi needing to be rescued in a forest. I inwardly smiled to myself wondering what area they were referring to. _Serves them right!_

The lengths the media will go through just to get a snapshot or some kind of fabricated story still boggles my mind. Since we arrived back in California, they haven't bothered us too much. Edward and I have mostly stayed indoors at his place whenever we got the chance to spend time together alone.

"Bella, can you hand me that?" Alice is pointing with her chin at the measuring tape on the counter. I snap out of my reverie and scramble to hand it to her.

She's measuring a new fabric she wants to use on one of her clients. I saw a preview sketch of the dress she was thinking of creating and it looks amazing with the sequence pattern she's going to add. I wish I was as talented as her.

The only talent I have is making one mean double espresso latte with extra foam…if that's even a talent.

So far today I haven't done much expect hand Alice whatever she needs or tell her what's next on her agenda. I'm tied to her via BlackBerry that has her schedule, appointments, and itinerary so I can look things up with a click of a button, especially if she wants to know when she can spare five minutes to breathe.

I don't know how she does it.

In between my assistant duties, Edward and I text each other every chance we get. He's been reading new scripts and doing photo shoots for Aro's movie. The press junket and endless interview appearances will happen closer to the film's actual release. I'm very proud of Edward and all he's accomplished. He's worked hard to get to where he is, not just based on his good looks, but his talent as well.

After replying to Edward's last text, another client walks into Alice's warehouse studio where she stores most of her clothes and receives her appointments. The woman is tall with auburn hair and probably a size 2. Right off the bat, I can tell she's a model. I've known Alice to have all kinds of clients that request her to create a one of a kind outfit for them.

The tall model smiles brightly at my friend and jogs leisurely to her, her shiny hair bouncing in her wake, when Alice sees her. Alice smiles and instead of hugging each other, they give air kisses on both cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're back!" the young woman says, squeezing Alice's hands. "I'm in desperate need of a new wardrobe. I'll be travelling next month to Africa for a photo shoot."

"I have some ideas I can run by you. I've been experimenting with new patterns."

"Perfect!"

"Oh, by the way," Alice turns to me, "this is my new assistant—Bella Swan. Bella, this is Candice Monroe."

Candice gives me a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Hey…" she says politely with a lazy wave. Of course I don't expect her to greet me as warmly as Alice, but I get the feeling this person is judging me.

"Hi," I sound as equally awkward and uncomfortable by the introduction.

"So…you're Edward's new girlfriend." She sounds almost unconvinced.

I try to stand a little taller and push out as much confidence as I can. "Yes, I am." I even have the nerve of discreetly judging her up and down so she knows she doesn't intimidate me. Whoever she thinks she is, I can already tell she's not very fond me; probably because of my association with Edward.

Almost every female I encounter since we've been together, I receive the same look. I can't really say I blame them because I'm still trying to figure out what Edward sees in me even though he's told me several times. It's something I'm still processing and trying to comprehend.

She gives me a smug grin.

Sensing the tension in the air, Alice moves her client over to her workspace to show the new designs she's been working on. Candice's attitude quickly changes and is back to her light and carefree self. I inwardly roll my eyes and release a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

For the remainder of her stay, I make myself scares by keeping myself busy with other things. Alice has other assistants who help her with the sewing, organizing her racks and shoes, and acquiring textiles she wants, so I spend my time in their section of the large rented space.

"Who is she?" I quietly ask Dell while he sorts through the pile of clothes he's organizing by style and color.

Dell is African-American and has short platinum blonde hair and a ring on almost every finger. He has a lean, muscular physique and usually dresses in black. He says black is his boyfriend's favorite color so it's become his favorite, too.

"Don't waste your energy on getting to know Candice Monroe," Dell rolls his eyes. "She treats everyone like they're below her unless you're some sort of use to her. Alice only tolerates her because she's one of her top clients. She's in here at least once a month."

"That probably explains her charming personality towards me," I reply sardonically.

"Honey…" he leans in closer, "you should probably also know that she's one of Tanya Denali's friends—hence, the friendly welcome."

My mouth drops open. One of Alice's top clients is friends with Tanya? I'm speechless.

I glance briefly in Alice and Candice's direction and Candice still has that smug look on her face. Alice is oblivious to our exchange because she's too focused on explaining her designs. Is Tanya rallying everyone she knows against me? I suppose models stick together. Makes me wonder what kind of vicious lies Tanya's spread about me this time.

"Just breathe," Dell interrupts my train of thought. "No matter what they say or think just remember this…Edward is _yours_." He nods at me in a matter-of-factly way.

He's right. I shouldn't care about what others think because they don't know what Edward and I have between us. If Edward wanted to be with someone else he would be. It's not like I forced him into liking me.

While Candice is still here, I try to think of happier thoughts until she leaves. She's trying to get under my skin and I refuse to give her that satisfaction. Dell and I strike up other, more light-hearted subjects that we can laugh about, putting me in a better mood.

"Thanks again, Alice. You're the best. I'll be sure to tell the rest of my famous friends about you," Candice beams with her fake smile, giving Alice a hug this time.

"Thanks Candice, I'll see you after you get back from Africa," she replies with a friendly grin.

"I'm meeting up with Tanya later. I know she'll die after I tell her the wonderful new outfits I'll be wearing! She's supposed to go with the rest of us to Africa…but you know…travelling in her condition right now isn't good for her."

My ears perk up, quietly listening in as I pretend to look busy on my side of the warehouse.

"What do you mean?" asks Alice. She sounds as stumped as I do.

I can see Candice glancing at me from my peripheral view. I look down at my clipboard as if I'm checking something off so I don't give myself away too easily.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard from Edward…" she whispers loud enough so I can still hear. A part of me thinks she's doing it on purpose.

What does Edward know about Tanya that he hasn't told me?

"Heard what from Edward?" the Hobbit still seems confused.

"That Tanya's pregnant. Morning sickness does _not_ become her."

"What?" I blurt out.

_Pregnant? Who…what…when?_

Candice casually shrugs as if I should have known about it. Alice looks pale. "Talk to your boyfriend about it," she says to me and walks off without another word.

Dell picks up the clipboard I absentmindedly dropped. "Remember…breathe, Bella."

I stare wide-eye at Alice. She frantically shakes her head. "I swear on my career that I had no idea Bella! How could have I known? You and I have practically been together since we left Milan."

I think I'm going to faint. Dell slowly helps me to sit on the floor. "I'll get you some water," he scurries off.

"Tanya's pregnant?" I whisper in disbelief. It doesn't even register as my own voice.

Alice sits down beside me, holding my hands. "So what if she's pregnant? It's probably some random guy she barely knows. We all know how she can be a loose cannon."

The thought that the child growing in her could belong to Edward makes me sick. I dare not think about that fact. Edward would never do such a thing. Not to us. Not to _me._

"Here you go, honey," Dell hands me a cup of water. I take a sip without really paying attention to what I'm doing.

"Bella, don't freak out about this. Candice is just as manipulative as Tanya. She probably knew Candice had an appointment with me so she's using one of the tricks up her sleeve to mess with your head," Alice tries to reason. "And I know my brother. He'd never let something like this happen. If it did…he would have told you about it."

"I trust Edward—I really do…and I don't want to assume it's his. It _can't_ be his. But he's the only one Tanya's spent time with since she's been back in L.A."

I keep telling myself no way could it be Edward's? _No way!_ But why is my subconscious betraying me, telling me there's a big possibility it could be? He's told me he hasn't spoken to her since we left for Forks and I know for sure he's been ignoring her calls.

The last time either of us have really heard from Tanya is when she and I had our little phone fight when she called me an immature little girl because I wouldn't give Edward the phone, which prompt our trip to Forks, Washington.

The room is suddenly spinning and the thought of Tanya still having a hold on Edward makes me want to throw up my lunch.

"Bella, you don't look so good. Put you head between your legs. You're looking paler than usual." Alice rubs my back in attempts to comfort me. "Look—you won't really know the truth until you talk to Edward."

"You're right," I nod with my head resting on my knees. "I need to find out the truth."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No," I look up. "This is between us." Mustering the courage, I stand up, but a little wobbly.

Alice still looks concerned. "I know the sooner the better, but maybe you should try to soak this information in first—before you face him."

"I can't," I protest. "If I don't find out now, it's just going to drive me crazy." And I am already halfway there.

"Well, at least let me drive you over," Alice insists. "Dell can drive your car there so you're not stuck after you've talked."

Yes, my car. The Volvo C70 coupe convertible Edward bought me so I can get around town easily. Thinking about the car, even attempting to sit in it right now, makes my skin crawl.

Alice ushers me toward the door after scooping up both our purses. "C'mon, let's go."

I I I

I had Alice text Edward that she was taking me back to his place because I wasn't feel well. And it was true. I was feeling extremely sick to my stomach. But it wasn't any type of illness that could be cured with simple medicine.

She says he sounds concerned and would meet us there. He just wrapped up a meeting and will probably get home before we do.

My heart is suddenly pounding in my ears and my hands are clamming up. How do I even address the issue? Most importantly, why hasn't Edward said anything? The different emotions running through me are overwhelming. I roll down the window and stick my head outside like a dog to keep from hyperventilating.

"Just try to stay calm, Bella," Alice rubs my knee.

About fifteen minutes later, we're stopped at Edward's roundabout. His place looks quiet and foreign to me as if I've never been here before. Dell opens my door and slowly helps me out. I give him a weak smile, taking my car keys as he slips in the passenger seat next to Alice.

"Don't hesitate to call me, okay? Whenever you need me, even if it's in the middle of night—I'm there," Alice smiles sympathetically.

"Thanks," I force a smile. Dell gives my hand a gentle squeeze before they leave.

Taking a deep breath, I unlock the front door with my personal key to Edward's home and almost collide into him. He catches me in his arms as I stumble forward. "Bella!"

"You're home?" I blink at him.

"I rushed over as soon as I got the text from Alice," he says. "Are you okay?" He's feeling my forehead with the back of his hand. "Do you want to sit down?"

The only thing I can do is nod. He leads me to the living room and sits next me on the couch.

"Would you like water? Tea? Are you hungry?" His sweet gesture is making this conversation even harder to start. "Bella…talk to me. What's wrong?"

I look down at my fingers, holding back my frazzled nerves. "I heard about Tanya…" My words send a shocked expression across Edward's face. The revelation of him knowing cuts at me like a knife. "Why didn't you tell me?" I barely manage to get out.

"Bella…I…" Edward runs his hands through his hair, clearly lost for words.

I can't take this. I thought I was able to handle whatever outcome what going to transpire from this, but I can't. I can't do it. I have to leave. Alice was right. I need to be in a better mind frame for this. I stand up, ready to bolt.

"No, Bella," he quickly grabs my arm, standing up as well.

"Don't touch me," I say between gritted teeth. Tears are starting to pool in the corner of my eyes.

He looks torn and distraught, mirroring how I feel.

"I only found out about this today!" he says with frustrated features.

"So, it is true?" I ask, hurt dripping from my voice. "It is yours?" My fists are clenched at this point from the anger starting to bubble to the surface.

"No!" he exclaims. "God, I don't know…" he slumps back down, burying his face in his hands.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" I scoff, throwing my hands in the air as if this is some cruel joke. "You either slept with her while you were seeing me or you weren't!"

Edward stands again, his gaze intense. I want to look away but I'm captivated by his penetrating green eyes. "You should know me better by now Bella."

He sounds hurt but determined to prove his loyalty to me.

"Then tell me how you're involved in all of this," I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"Can you please sit down first?" he asks quietly. I feel more comfortable standing in case I need to make a quick getaway. "Please, Bella…" he adds, his voice pleading with me.

I finally sit opposite him in the recliner.

He takes a deep breath and begins.

"Tanya tried to tell me she found out she was pregnant the day she called me and you answered my phone…just before we made the trip to Forks."

Oh, yes…that day when I finally gave her a piece of my mind.

"I finally listened to my messages from her today and because I didn't bother bringing my phone with me on that trip, and Emmett and Rosalie refused to her where I was, I had a dozen missed calls and voicemails from her. I normally wouldn't have called her back but she sounded worried and frantic. She was even crying at one point."

"And when you talked to her, what did she say? That you were the father?" I raise an eyebrow.

"She's _assuming _I'm the father," Edward corrects.

The pain in my chest returns.

"So…you did sleep with her." I try to hold back the tears again.

"No, Bella…" he reaches out for me, but I stop him. I can't bear to have him near me at the moment. He slowly retracts himself, feeling rejected. "She says we slept together at the release party a few weeks ago, but as I told you…I don't remember much of that night. She could be pinning me to be the father, when I'm not. And I know for a fact we never did anything."

I remember him saying that Emmett told him he crashed in one of the rooms after Tanya went off to flirt with James Nomad and whoever else the other actor was with.

"But if you barely remember that night how do you really know you didn't do anything with her?" I ask, challenging him.

"Because I'd never do something that _stupid _Bella. Not to you. I know it may seem hard to believe but you have to trust me. I would never jeopardize our relationship because of Tanya or anyone else."

"Have you asked her about James?"

"Of course I have. How do I know she didn't go off with him into another room and he's the real father of her child? She says she only flirted with him but that was it…because she and I had gotten together."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I really don't know what to believe."

Because Edward doesn't recollect much of that evening, there's still a possibility he could be the father. Or James Nomad could be the father. Or some other random guy the father. Even Big Bird could be the father for all I knew. It's all so frustrating!

This time Edward gets on his knees in front of me holding my hands firmly in his. "Look at me Bella," he softly demands.

I hesitantly do as I'm told.

"You _always_ come first. I still don't have a reason to lie to you. The day I do is the day I end my career."

There's so much conviction in his voice and I can't stop my bottom lip from quivering, trying so hard to hold back my tears.

"But what if the baby is really yours?" I whisper almost inaudibly.

It's a question I don't want to ask or hear the answer to, but I have to know. The chances that Edward is the father of Tanya's child can ultimately shatter the life we're slowly starting to build. The thought breaks my heart even more.

The look in Edward's eyes is devastating. "I don't want to lose you Bella," he says, his voice dripping with pain.

His words open the flood gates and I cannot stop the tears from falling. "I already feel like I'm losing _you_."

"No, baby. Never," he pulls me onto his lap and embraces me tightly. "I'm so sorry for what this is doing to you—to us."

I wipe my nose with the back of my hand in a very unladylike way and peek up at him. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I swear to you _nothing_ happened between us. But…if it truly did and I blocked it out along with half the night then…" his hold tightens on me, "I have to take responsibility for it and how it will change things between you and I."

Tanya being a beautiful model with a long career ahead of her, surely she's considered what having a child will do to her own future. "And she's decided to keep the baby?"

"Yes, she has," he answers quietly. "And I cannot condone taking the life of someone so innocent. It's not its fault. My father being a doctor, I've heard enough stories of mothers being careless during their pregnancy and fathers not taking responsibility for the life they've created."

"You already sound like the baby is yours," I sniffle.

"What would you have me do Bella?" he sounds more frustrated than before. "Leave Tanya to take care of this baby that she's claiming is mine? Knowing Tanya, the press would eat me alive—not that I really care what they say about me. But I have to do what's right."

"But she has no real proof it's yours." I push away from him so we're sitting facing each other on the floor.

"And she has no real proof that it's not. Not until the paternity test I'm going to demand."

Is he saying what I think he's saying? "So you're going to play along with this for the next nine months?" I scoff in disbelief. I stand up and he's quickly on his feet next to me. "Why doesn't she just move in with you so you can look after her? Pamper her, rub her feet, run to the store to get whatever she's craving—the whole nine!"

The thought of Tanya winning Edward back is upsetting. The boiling water in the pot is overflowing and I cannot contain my emotions any longer. What does Edward expect _me_ to do? Share my boyfriend with his ex-girlfriend who he supposedly is having a baby with but isn't sure if it's really his?

Oh, yes. I can picture the three of us living happily ever after in one big drama filled house. Or _four_, I should say, once he or she is born.

I feel like I've stepped into a nightmare I cannot wake up from. I really wish this was an episode of _Punk'd_. But I know it's not.

"You're not being fair Bella," Edward frowns at my outburst. "I know you're upset, but right now there's nothing I can do until I can prove the child isn't mine."

I laugh like a lunatic. "And what if it _is_ yours Edward? Then what?"

"Then I would be there for my child," he answers with his jaw clenched.

Throwing my hands in the air again, I attempt to stomp out of the room but he's quickly on me, blocking my path, holding me tightly in his arms as I try to squirm away. "Let me go, Edward!" I cry uncontrollably.

I can see through my blurry tear-stained vision that he's trying to hold back his own tears. "If the child is mine—yes—I will be there for him or her. But it doesn't mean I'm going to be with Tanya. You're the only one I want Bella. You are my everything!"

"Don't do this Edward. Not right now," I sob. "I can't handle this. Please. Please…let me go," I beg.

With much hesitation, he finally lets me go and backs slowly away from me. "I'm so sorry Bella," he murmurs. Again, I can hear the pain in his voice.

At this point neither one of us can look at each other. I think he's said something else but I'm not sure. I'm too focused on running out the door and finding shelter somewhere far away from here.

I drive for as long as I can, not caring where I end up. When I finally pull over on the side of the road near some beach, the sun is beginning to set over the horizon. It's such a beautiful view that it eats at my heart and I cannot help but continue to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Pretty intense chapter, yes? Before you take out your pitch forks and want to burn somebody at the stake (hopefully not me), just wait and find out what happens in the upcoming chapters.

There's only a few chapters left until this story wraps and I promise, everything will tie in together. Don't lose hope!

And please, don't forget to _**review.**_ :)


	42. London West Hollywood

**CHAPTER 42: London West Hollywood**

Edward has been blowing up my phone for the last three days. But I just can't bring myself to talk to him yet about the situation we're in, or rather, the situation he's in with Tanya. Things were starting to get better between us and then he hits me with this news. Actually, Candice Monroe did, Tanya's partner in crime. She certainly made sure I knew about it.

I may have fallen right into her trap, but I deserved to know and it hurts that I didn't hear it from Edward directly. Although, I suppose I can't completely blame him. He was probably blindsided by the information just as much as I was.

Still, there's so much to take in and I need time to wrap my head around everything I've learned.

Alice has also been such a great friend throughout this ordeal. Edward's blowing up her phone, too, no doubt hoping she'll crack and try to get me to talk to him. I hate having Alice take sides between me and her brother but she doesn't like the situation he's gotten in so she's more inclined to stay by my side.

The daily deliveries of flowers and apology cards attached to the bouquets aren't helping me deal with the circumstances either. We can easily open up a flower shop in Alice's warehouse studio with all the different varieties scattered around in glass vases. As long as they don't interfere with Alice's work space she actually enjoys the colorful garden the place has turned into.

Edward's even delivered roses. I know he's allergic so he's most likely made Emmett or Rosalie choose whatever flowers are available to deliver. It makes his apology so impersonal and makes me feel like a petulant child like all this is not enough.

And it's not.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" Alice snaps me out of my pouty thoughts.

"The garment," she says, pointing with her head to the garment bag draped over my arm.

"Oh, yes. Here you go."

"Are you sure you don't want to take the rest of the day off?" she cautiously asks.

The Hobbit suggested I take a few days to myself but I declined because I refuse to sulk in my misery at her condo. I thought keeping busy with work would help, but I guess I'm still easily distracted, wondering if Edward's as miserable as I am and if he's been spending his time with_ her _because he's sure not spending it with me. The thought makes me grumpier.

"Sorry, Alice," I reply quietly. "I know I haven't been doing my job very well lately."

"Bella," she places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I can tell the pep talk is coming. "I know it's been hard for you and quite a shock—believe me—but I don't want you to ignore what's happening."

"What do you mean?" _How can I possibly ignore what's happening?_

"You're such a strong person and I know you can handle this, but I don't want you to pretend it's not bothering you."

"I'm merely processing things…"

"I know," she smiles sympathetically. "Just make sure you deal with your emotions and not keep them bottled up. It's better to let it all out and deal with it, no matter how hard it is, rather than pretending it's not a big deal."

"But it _is_ a big deal," I scoff. Is she serious? It might not be the end of the world but it feels pretty damn close.

"I know sweetie," Alice is still trying to keep her voice soft and calm, "all I'm saying is that if you need to vent…I'm here for you."

"I'm fine, Alice." I force a smile that I know isn't as convincing as I wish it was.

"Okay," she nods with a half-smile and leaves me with some of the other tasks she's asked me to finish.

I know Alice is trying to be as unbiased as possible and I'm not trying to get her involved in what's going on with me and Edward. But right now, she's really the only person I have in my corner.

Even Jacob I haven't said anything to. A part of me is waiting for the news to reach Forks and have him call me to find out what's going on to prompt me to actually talk about it. The television and I currently have a love-hate relationship. I haven't turned on the flat screen at Alice's condo or the radio to keep my emotions in check.

Jacob doesn't watch a lot of television, besides the sports channels, so I have a feeling Renesmee will be the one to tell him of my latest drama—either by flipping through the entertainment channels or reading about it in some tabloid magazine at the grocery store.

Every once in a while when I hear the intercom buzz, my heart rate spikes thinking it's Edward come to pay me a visit at work to talk to me. But when I see one of Alice's clients walk in, I feel relieved but also strangely disappointed at the same time. Am I not worth fighting for?

To avoid looks and quiet gossip when Alice is doing a fitting with a celebrity, I make myself scares. I'm sure word has gotten around that I work for her now and the thought of others talking about what's transpired between Edward and I makes my skin crawl.

It's really no one's business but ours. However, I've learned dating a celebrity like Edward Cullen comes with the territory. In no way would I have realized just how precious one's privacy was until a small town girl like me got hurled into this world of prying eyes and nosy people who get paid to know all the details about your personal life. I bet the media can dig up things about me that even I don't know about.

Looking out the window into the busy streets of Los Angeles, I wonder why Edward hasn't made an appearance at Alice's studio. This is the perfect place to catch me, knowing I wouldn't skip work to dodge reporters asking for a statement on our latest status. There have been a few paparazzi people lurking around, but they've kept their distance and no one's attempted to approach me, so I try to go about my normal routine as if nothing's out of the ordinary.

Not even the fact that my boyfriend is having a child with his ex-girlfriend—or, _supposedly_ having a child with his ex-girlfriend. Either way, it sounds _bad._ Should I even consider we're still a couple?

Of course I still care about Edward, but my feelings for him are clouded with so many other emotions that it makes me uncertain about what I want now. The fact that Tanya's pregnant and how it can possibly be Edward's changes everything.

Which one of us is now the home wrecker? Me or her?

I shake the awful thoughts from my mind because I am in no way to blame for what's happened. If anything, I feel like the innocent bystander. The past few days has also felt as if my life is flashing before me. I see everything happening to me and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

It's like watching a reality show. Just when you think you know what the outcome is going to be, the producers surprise you with a twist that makes you gasp either with joyous surprise or speechless shock followed by angry emotions.

The only difference is…this isn't a realty show. It's my life.

"Bella."

The voice through the intercom surprises me. I must have not heard it because Alice has answered the buzzing ringer.

"Hey, Rose. It's Alice," she replies.

"Can you let me in?"

Rosalie? What's she doing here? And why is she asking for me? What have I done now to upset her? Whatever it is, I really don't care. She can yell and try to intimidate me as much as she wants but I'm not cowering this time. Too many people have tried to make me feel small and insignificant—but no more.

Edward's publicist enters the metal sliding door and walks up to us with leisure determination. She has a pad folio in one arm, almost like Jane, Aro's assistant, and wastes no time getting to the point.

"I need you to come with me," she says point blank.

"What?" I blink at her.

"What's going on Rose?" Alice asks confused. She stands beside me in a protective manner.

"I need Bella to come with me."

Her tone makes me feel like I'm being arrested for a crime or something. Is she going to handcuff me if I refuse? I doubt Rosalie is against it if she really wants to get her way.

"I still don't understand why?" I tell her.

She sighs, briefly rolling her eyes. "I'll explain once we get to the London West."

"London West?" I raise an eyebrow. We're going out of the country?

"London West Hollywood," Alice explains further. She must have read my mind. "It's a five star hotel."

Now I'm utterly confused. Why does Rosalie want me to go to a hotel with her?

"Look, Bella. I know you don't have much reason to trust me given how we don't always…see eye-to-eye on things." That's putting it mildly. "But, if you still care about Edward and want to remedy this situation you're in—you'll trust me on this."

I look to Alice for some sign of approval that I should do what she wants. She gives me a short nod and a supportive smile. "Go. I'll be fine here."

"A-are you sure?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes."

I I I

We arrive at London West Hollywood, a very posh five star hotel. It's modern and luxurious. I feel like I shouldn't touch anything because the place looks like an expensive showroom. These people sure do know how to pick their hotels. It's definitely an upgrade from the last hotel I stayed at in Forks.

Rosalie hasn't said much on the car ride and being in the car with her is awkward enough. We zip past the concierge desk and straight into the elevator that leads us to one of the suite floors.

"Here," she hands me the key card she uses. "This is yours."

"Mine?" I examine the plastic reader.

The elevator doors open without her acknowledging my confusion. "Come."

My question still unanswered, I hesitantly follow her down the hallway and into the massive room.

All I can say is, "Wow." The living room itself has to be at least 800 square feet if not more, with oversized sofas and a dining table.

"Make yourself at home." She casually throws what looks like a food menu on one of the couches at me and proceeds to leave.

"Wait!"

Edward's publicist slowly turns to face me with an eyebrow cocked in my direction.

"You still haven't told me what I'm doing here? And it seems like you're expecting me to stay in this room tonight. If that's the case, I don't have any clothes with me. And this area is too expensive for me to buy anything that I can afford without going bankrupt. I'd also really like to know what's going on. If not—I'm walking."

It's high time I put my foot down. I'm tired of being pushed around by everyone and kept in the dark all the time. Everyone always thinks they know what's best for me, but really, it's what they think is best for Edward and his career. I'm starting to feel like some kind of casualty in his life.

There's also no way Rosalie can keep me here against my will, no matter how intimidating she gets. It would be called _kidnapping. _

"Look…" she takes a step toward me. I can't help but take a step back not knowing what she might do to me. Gagging me and tying me to a chair comes to mind. "Would you rather stay here in this nice room, fully paid for, away from the paparazzi—or would you prefer to have them plant cameras at Alice's condo and her studio so they can track your every move?"

"What?" They can't do that. Can they? Isn't that illegal?

"I've heard from a very reliable source that the media wants to catch you in some violent act or fit of rage with this whole Tanya debacle and they'll go through whatever means necessary to do that. This news is on the radar of every tabloid and entertainment television known to man right now. Even if it means spying on you or invoking you into throwing something at them so they can spin the story for their benefit, they'll most likely do it."

After not know how to respond to what she's just told me, I nod quietly. It all sounds so crazy. Has it really gotten that out of control? I know I've been trying to live in my own little bubble, removing myself from the realities of how much this is affecting our relationship, but I'm shocked at how far it's escalated.

Rosalie spins back around and continues her walk to the door. "I'll send Alice with a few of your things later tonight. Have her camp out here with you if you like. Just try not to do anything reckless until then."

Reckless? Me? "Why are you doing this?"

She stops and takes a deep breath before facing me again, her strawberry hair bouncing gracefully. "Because Edward asked me to."

"Oh." _But, of course._

"And because…well, I'd rather see your happy ending with him than with Tanya. She knows better than to step less than three feet near me." The disgust in her voice is clear although I can't see her face. At least Rosalie is on my side, even though she's really rooting for Team Edward.

I sigh and slump myself on one of the oversized couches after she's gone. It's very comfortable. This suite is enormous, much bigger than any of the other suites and large rooms I've stayed in. Since I'll be staying here until who knows when, I decide to wander around and see what my current living situation has to offer.

There's a king size bed in the room with a work desk in the corner, two full grand bathrooms with mosaic tiling, a dressing area with mirrored closets, and two private terraces that the paparazzi can't see or even climb to. My favorite is the wet bar brimming with essentials. I vaguely wonder if Rosalie knew I'd need a drink to relax my nerves after being blindsided into making this trip.

Everything is oversized with fancy linens and a marble coffee table. Looking at the other amenities, it appears that I also have access to dine at The Breakfast Table prepared by the culinary team of Gordon Ramsay. Mr. Hell's Kitchen himself. Wow.

Checking my watch, it's only fifteen past ten. I'm surprised how fairly early it still is when it seems time has flown by since Alice and I headed to her studio this morning. But then again, we did arrive at the warehouse at seven a.m.

Glancing at the breakfast menu, I'm suddenly famished. I don't want to eat here alone in the room so I decide to check out the restaurant downstairs. If Rosalie expects me to stay here, then I expect her to let me indulge in the hotel's food and room amenities. She also didn't say I couldn't leave the room, only that I don't do anything 'reckless,' whatever that means.

I I I

The restaurant has light occupants eating their breakfast dishes and drinking their coffees. I'm the youngest one here with older couples who look like they're enjoying their vacation. I spy a table with middle-aged men in expensive business suites drinking Bloody Mary's, which makes me wonder what they could have been up to last night.

The hostess sits in me in a quieter part of the restaurant near the window, scattered away from the other guests, which I appreciate. I'd rather not draw too much attention to myself if the media finds out I'm here. Even though I think snapping pictures of me eating should hardly qualify as a scandalous act. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry.

After the waiter drops off my iced water, my face is deep in the menu—there are so many choices! My stomach wants to try everything and it dawns on me that I haven't eaten any real food in the last few days. I've just had no appetite. The stress that is currently surrounding my life gives me little to no motivation to eat anything other than a granola bar or two.

"May I join you?"

My eyes go wide with panic, glancing up and down the menu but not reading any of the words written in it. Slowly shifting the menu downward so I can see his face, I hide my flushed cheeks.

"Umm…" I say quietly, half my face still half covered.

"Please?" he smiles with a hint of a plea in his voice. I want to get up and run and picture myself doing so in my head but I'm frozen in place. I must look like a small, scared animal to him.

"If you must."

"Thank you," he half-smiles, briefly glancing down at the tablecloth. He looks slightly disappointed that his appearance isn't as well-received as he had hope. And why would it?

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

I'm finally able to get it together and close the menu, setting it down quietly, not taking my eyes off his.

"You won't take any of my calls," he frowns.

"Anything besides water for you, sir?" The waiter is back with another iced water and menu, unaware on how awkward things are at our table. I want to say it's unnecessary as Edward won't be staying long, but I hold my tongue.

"The Moscato Butterfly Kiss," Edward answers with a polite smile. _The what?_

"From Chile. A very good selection, sir," the waiter nods with his head. His name tag says his name is Thomas. "I'm assuming you'll be sharing the bottle?" He glances at me then back at Edward for confirmation, his face impassive.

"Yes."

"Perfect. I shall be right back."

"Isn't it a little too early to be drinking?" I raise an eyebrow at him after the waiter has left us. "And a whole bottle?"

He gives me his sexy crooked grin that I've missed and merely shrugs. I try to remain cool and composed in his presence. "It's well into the evening in some places. And the wine is only given per bottle. You'll like it—it's a sweet wine."

"So you're a wine expert now?" I ask with a small, disbelieving smirk.

Edward looks amused by my comment. "I've dabbled a little in different kinds while I was in Europe and Spain—on family trips."

I know what he means but my brain takes it differently. I shake off the unwanted thoughts and clear my throat, sitting up a little straighter. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I thought I just did?" He cocks his head to one side, rather curiously.

I can't tell if he's being obtuse or just messing with me. "The _first_ question I asked you."

A fleeting smile appears on Edward's face. "I thought I answered that one, too," he murmurs.

"Here you are, sir. Madam." The waiter returns at the wrong time, setting down two wine glasses and the bottle of the Moscato Butterfly Kiss in front of us. A very interesting name as I read the label. He also shows the bottle to Edward before pouring us each a glass. "Do you also know what you would like to have from the menu?"

Thomas, our waiter, takes an iPad out of his front apron pocket and looks to me. I scramble to look at the menu because I forgot the name of the meal I want. I've never seen many restaurants that use electronic devices that take people's orders, but of course Gordon Ramsay's restaurant would. After he enters in my order, Mr. Tech Wiz sets his attention on Edward. The buzzed cut man looks polite enough but still remains poker-faced.

Working here, he probably sees celebrities at this hotel all the time because he doesn't appear star-struck at all by Edward. But, from my experience, most of the squealing usually comes from women when they see the actor. Or maybe he doesn't even know who Edward is? If that's the case, I'm glad because then he won't know who _I_ am—and not that he needs to.

Edward doesn't bother looking at the menu in front of him but knows exactly what to order. Does he stay here frequently? Thomas nods again and heads off to the kitchen.

"Try it," Edward raises his glass at me, wanting me to pick up my own. I'm surprised we didn't get carded, although we're of drinking age. Maybe it only happens at normal restaurants and cheap bars.

I sigh and hold my glass in the air like his. He toasts his with mine and takes a slip, regarding me cautiously. I do as he does and enjoy the sweet, cool taste down my throat. "It's delicious."

Smiling, Edward takes another sip and looks somewhat relieved. "I'm glad you like it."

"Although I doubt we can finish an entire bottle before lunch."

"Want to try?" his grins mischievously at me. I can't help but roll my eyes and smile back.

But I have to remember to not let his charms distract me from the real issue at hand. "Stop trying to evade my question."

He frowns again and the dark cloud hovering above our heads is back.

"Bella…I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," I reply, unable to look at him as I say these words. It's true I've missed him but it doesn't change the current situation we're in. "But I hate having to complete for your attention."

"You're not, Bella," he says exasperated. He reaches over the table and squeezes my hand that's still holding onto my wine glass. "Please just have some patience and faith in me—in us. What Tanya is doing might just be some big scam so she can keep me at arm's length...and it's selfish. Quite frankly, I'm not sure if she ever really loved me." Edward looks sullen by his sudden revelation and it tears at my heart. "I think it was more so what I was able to offer her socially and financially, that's why she wanted to be with me."

"I don't think that entirely true. I'm sure she did love you," I respond quietly. How could she not genuinely love this Adonis god? By no means is my heart thawing for this woman, I just cannot fathom Tanya not having any real feelings for him. Edward's a great catch. I can still hardly believe someone like him has given me the time of day.

"Maybe in the beginning…but a lot has changed since we first met. She and I have both changed and seemingly going in different directions with our careers. She enjoys the spotlight and while I do, too, I like to still feel normal when I can and do _normal _things people our age do like...go to the movies, surf, have barbeques with friends…without having to smile for a picture all the time or be escorted out the backdoor."

I understand Edward's wish for normality in his life and it's hard with the type of career path he's chosen for himself. I know he loves what he does and he's so talented that I could never ask him to give up any of it for me. It's too selfish of me to ask. We're from two different worlds colliding.

"I'm trying to understand, but I don't like her still being in your life, Edward."

There. I've said it. If she can move away, preferably to Siberia, I might hate her a little less. But even relocating doesn't make her pregnancy magically disappear.

"I know," he nods understandingly. "I don't either. But I'm not a heartless man, Bella."

My beautiful Adonis looks torn, not knowing what to do or who to please. And I know he can't please everyone. But who _really_ is more important? Can I ask the man I love to abandon his would-be child so we can be rid of his ex-girlfriend who's done nothing but made my life miserable?

I always see on entertainment shows those messed up relationships celebrities have when it comes to infidelity and how some of them even have secret second families, and it's disgusting. Do we fall into this category somewhere? I hope not.

Our food arrives but we barely touch either of our plates. I've drank more in my glass than what is in front of me. Edward eventually manages to eat everything on his plate, taking a big swig of the remaining wine in his glass. We still have half a bottle left and I'm feeling a little lightheaded.

We skip out on dessert and ask for the bill to be charged to my room. Thomas looks for the room number Edward gives him and searches for it on his iPad. I shouldn't be surprised that Edward knows my room number. If Rosalie arranged it, why wouldn't he?

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," he nods, confirming.

"Thank you for dining with us."

We both politely smile while Thomas leaves as he's done serving our table.

"Cullen?" I ask Edward curiously as we stand. "My room is under _your_ name?"

"Of course. I'm the one who booked it. And technically…it's_ my_ room," he smirks.

I roll my eyes. Rosalie has led me to stay in _his_ room, this entire time thinking it was a suite booked for me and only me. I should have seen this coming. Did Edward plan on us sharing one bed? Living together under one roof like everything is perfectly normal? I don't think so.

Stalking out of the restaurant, feeling upset about being tricked, I don't wait for him. He quickly catches up to my quick strides, guilt and panic flashing in his green eyes. He's holding the half drank bottle of Moscato the restaurant let us take back to our room with the cork firmly in place.

"Bella, wait, please," he pleads. "It was the only way I could get you in one place long enough for us to talk in private."

I stop abruptly and glare at him. He's taken aback, stopping unexpectedly so he doesn't bump into me. With a cautious look on his features, Edward blinks a few times trying to anticipate my next move.

"You didn't have to trick me," I glower and spin back around again toward the elevators.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Edward still keeps up and stands quietly next me while we wait for the elevator doors to open. There are so many things running through my mind and I'm trying to process one emotion at a time. Right now, anger is what I feel. And I'll probably stick to that for a while.

He stands a couple of feet away to give me distance. In my given state who knows what I'm capable of doing if he gets too close. I'm not opposed to throwing the nearest object at him either if I see something I can grab and hurl at him.

The doors ping open and we both step inside. I let Edward insert his key card in the slot to give us access to our floor. My arms folded in front of my chest, I set my lips in a grim line so he knows I am not in a talking mood. His presence doesn't bother me as much but arguing at the moment in an elevator is not something I want to do. The point of being here was to stay low key and if I explode at him now, I'll blow my cover.

Glancing at him from my peripheral view, Edward's sulking like a child. Well, what did he expect? It doesn't seem like he's thoroughly thought this through.

Once the elevator doors open to our floor, I fish my key card from my pocket and let myself into the suite, not bothering to keep it ajar for him. He stops the door from closing all the way with his hand and walks inside, setting the wine bottle on the counter.

I disappear out on the private terrace and let the cooling breeze hit me. It feels good during this time of day and kind of therapeutic, being in the fresh air. I can hear Edward slowly making his way toward me. But I pretend not to notice him.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know," he says softly behind me. His proximity is unnerving. I want to step away but I can't since I'm already practically leaning against the guard rail.

Rolling my eyes, I turn to face him—but before I can get a word out, his lips are on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for your reviews. Stay tuned!


	43. Moving On

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the hiatus. Decided to take a short break from this story. Thanks again for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 43: Moving On<strong>

_Five months later…_

"_Merci d'être venu."_

"_Oh, merci de nous avoir,"_ I reply with a smile. The venue manager looks thrilled to have Alice come to Paris to showcase some of her new designs. I'm pretty proud of myself on how well I've gotten on my French. Alice has been teaching me.

Spending the last couple of weeks here with my new _boss_ and trying to do the whole sightseeing thing has made me appreciate the different cultures more and being her assistant has really grown on me. I'm actually starting to love it. The Parisians have also been super nice to us…I think mostly because they want to please Alice so she puts on a good show.

Funnily enough, Paris is also called, "The City of Love." Can there be two cities of love? I guess there can be one in each country. But—I prefer to call Paris by its other name, _"La Ville-Lumière,"_ which means "The City of Light." To me, personally, it's more befitting since Paris became one of the first European cities to adopt gas street lighting, which must have been pretty exciting at the time.

The city of love name doesn't bring back so many good memories. Well, it does. And it doesn't.

I can't believe it's been over half a year since it all happened. Since we…met. Work's kept me quite busy and I'm thankful for it because it helps me think less and the stress of the job makes me focus more on what's in front me and I have to say, I feel more responsible for my actions and pleasing my boss.

Calling the Hobbit 'my boss' still sounds somewhat strange to me, but she's been the best. She's taught me so much and without her I could have never experienced any of the things I have in the last few months. I feel worldlier, more cultured because she decided to take a chance on me.

And I'm glad it's worked out for the both of us. Surprisingly enough, I haven't had any major klutzy accidents either.

"Bella, I'm famished. Could you run across the street and maybe get a croissant and a latte?" she asks, handing me her credit card.

"It's on me, Alice," I smile, not bothering to take it from her. "My boss pays me pretty well."

The Hobbit chuckles, slightly shaking her head with a smile. "If you insist," she jokingly sighs.

There's a small Café shop across the street from the venue and Alice is in love with their lattes. They've seen me enough so they know what she likes. There's also a small newsstand on the sidewalk with all kinds of newspapers and magazines, some in French and some in English.

I almost stumble on my own two feet when I see a magazine sticking out of place from the neatly stacked piled the owner is organizing.

It's Edward on the front cover. My heart rate spikes and he's not even standing physically in front of me. I briefly glance at the French wordings before ducking into the Café. It says something about him and his current film project.

Good for him. I'm not surprised he's already gotten work so quickly. However, I don't know much about him these days. I've stuck to my oath of swearing off television and magazines to avoid seeing something that bring me back to an unhappy place. I'm even unaware of any photographs of me because I've stopped paying attention to the paparazzi.

Not after I've been doing so well with…moving on.

The line at the Café is longer today so my mind has time to wander. Something I try not doing as much as possible.

The last memories I have of Edward is from our last encounter at the London West Hollywood hotel. I couldn't believe he kissed me…

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Bella, please," he pleads with his eyes, "I can't live without you. You're my entire world."

"You don't understand how difficult this is for me," I frown, looking away. "I'm at a loss on what to do…"

He hugs me gently. "We'll get through this, I know we will. I don't want to lose you."

Pulling away slowly, I stare into his beautiful green eyes that still look distraught. "I don't want to share you, Edward. Not with…her. Even if the child isn't yours, you won't know that until he or she is born. I don't think I can sit around feeling hopeful you're not the father only to find out you really are in the end. That would _crush_ me."

"I understand," he answers softly, taking a step back, his hands balled into a fist. "This is hurting me as much as it is you. I'm at a loss, too, Bella. I'm going crazy because I feel helpless. I feel like the more I try to keep you at arm's length…the more you pull away from me."

Walking back inside the room, I sit on the couch and take a deep breath. He quietly follows, sitting on the oversized couch across from me. "I know you're struggling. It's a tough situation to be in. And it's not something than can be fixed so easily."

"What are you saying Bella?" his voice is above a whisper.

"Maybe…maybe…we should take some time apart."

"No," Edward stands, vigorously shaking his head. "Don't do this Bella…please."

Focusing on my breathing and trying to stay as calm as possible, I continue with my thoughts. It helps not looking at him to keep from becoming distracted. "You have your responsibilities and I'm trying to come to terms with it. You're a good man, Edward. No matter how much I despise Tanya, I can't imagine you abandoning her. Not when she needs you."

"But _you_ need me, too." He's suddenly at my feet, holding onto my hands. "I _need_ you."

I try to force back the lump forming in my throat. "But she needs you more," I struggle to keep my voice even. Horror or surprise—I can't tell which—graces Edward's lovely features. "Things happen for a reason…and who knows…this could be a blessing in disguise?"

Edward scoffs at my words as if he's tasted something terrible. "Tanya claiming I'm the father of her unborn child and me losing you…you think is a blessing in disguise?"

"I don't know!" I say exasperatedly. "I just know we can't be together."

Loosening his hold on my hands, there's a look on his face I've never seen before. "So…this is it then. You're breaking up with me." His hands go limp on his lap.

"I want us to be together, Edward," I softly caress his cheek. "But not like this. Not until this matter is resolved. And we both know it'll take time since neither one of us knows the outcome yet." He looks so heartbroken, I can't bear it…but I have to do this—for myself.

"_Mademoiselle, vous êtes prêt à commander?"_ asks the person at the counter, bringing me back to the present.

"_Oh, oui ... je peux avoir deux croissants et le usuelles pour Alice Brandon, s'il vous plait,"_ I reply, blushing. She nods with a smile and prepares my two croissants and Alice's latte while I stand off to the side and wait quietly so the next person can order.

So much has changed the last few months. I feel like I've been transformed again. After a few last words to Edward that day, I left the hotel because I couldn't stay there. Not after that talk. I went back to the warehouse and poured my soul out to Alice.

As luck would have it, she was able to take me away from the drama in my life, bringing me to London with her the following week. Since then, we've been to Germany, Austria, Sweden, back to Milan, New York, and some other places around the United States. We actually spent New Year's Eve in Spain instead of with our families because Alice had to be there for a project. We've been travelling nonstop mostly because Alice's name has popped up everywhere since she worked on Aro's movie set as the lead wardrobe designer.

It's an exhausting job running around here and there, but it's also exciting and keeps me on my toes. We only return to Los Angeles for a couple of weeks at a time, mostly if there's a fitting Alice needs to do for a client. I also haven't heard from Edward since.

"_Voici votre nourriture et latte, mademoiselle."_

"_Je vous remercie,"_ I thank the woman and take the food and beverage items back across the street.

"Oh, thank you, Bella!" Alice practically snatches her croissant from my hand.

"I have another, you know," I tease, holding the other bag up as I also hand her the latte.

"I don't know what I'd do with you!" she smiles appreciatively in between bites. "You've been a really big help, Bella. You still…doing okay with all of this?"

"Yeah," I nod. "It's been a lot to take in but I'm really starting to enjoy it."

"I'm so glad!" Alice looks relieved. "I know it's been super hectic lately, but I promise things will die down after this. We'll be going home when this show is over. I don't have any business trips for a while so we both should be able to relax for a bit. I know Jasper will be thrilled. Maybe he and I can finally take a real vacation!"

"Sounds nice, Alice," I half-smile. "Just don't forget you still have some back-to-back meetings in L.A. next week."

"Oh, you're right! Remind me when we get back."

"You know I will," I grin. She nods and tells me again how she's lucky to have me as her assistant.

My phone vibrates in my pocket just as Alice walks way, only after finishing both croissants.

"He-hello?"

"_Isabella?"_

"Uncle Aro?"

"_Hello my darling. It's good to hear your voice." _

"Yours, too." It's been weeks since we've talked and the last time was very brief.

"_How are things in Paris?"_

"Good. We're almost done here. I should be back in L.A. this weekend I think. How are you? I've missed you."

I haven't lived with Aro for a while now, taking permanent residence at Alice's condo in her guest room. I eventually plan to look for a place of my own once I have a little more money.

"_I am doing great. There's been a lot of positive feedback on the trailer."_

"That's great news!"

"_Yes, it is. Listen, Isabella, the reason why I'm calling is that the release date for the movie is in June, and with only two month left, we'll be starting the promos, interviews, and junkets soon." _

Aro tells me the movie trailer has been playing in the theaters since last December. The filming itself wrapped up in late September or early October—I can't remember anymore. He says they showed snippets of the movie that were finished in post-production as a movie teaser before the entire thing was actually finished in February.

I can hardly believe it's already April.

"So you'll be busy again?" I ask. I still don't really understand why he's telling me this. He's always busy.

"_Well, I'm happy to tell you that your scene has made it into the movie."_

"What?" That means everyone will see my face on the big screen! While some might be excited to know this, I'm panicking on the inside. Do I really want the entire world to know I exist? I also noticed he didn't say_ my _scene with Edward. "So…what does this mean?"

"_The world premier will be in Volterra—at the end of May. I expect you to be there, darling. You and Alice, of course."_

This means Edward will be there as well.

"I'll…umm…I'll have to check with Alice and what her schedule is like. We've been really busy lately." And it was true…although she said things will start to slow down after this.

"_I understand. But it would be great for you to be there. I've also invited your mother and she's excited to bring Phil. Your father said he'll see if he can take the time off._"

"Of course, uncle."

"_Listen, sweetheart, I have to go, I just wanted to give you a head's up. And…I've also heard the rumors about what's transpired between you and Edward—and I'm not going to pry into your personal life—but please think about attending. Although it was a small role, you still did a fantastic job. You deserve to be recognized."_

"I'll consider it, uncle," I say quietly.

"_Okay…I love you."_

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hit the end button, letting out the breath I was holding in. Going to the premier in Volterra will mean lot to Aro and his film is something I should support. The rest of my family will also be there and saying I'm too busy with work will not go well over with my mother, especially since she hasn't seen me in ages.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Alice returns with a pattern material in her hand.

"Yeah…it was Aro. The world premier for his movie is at the end of next month. In Volterra. And he wants us both to go."

"Oh, I see," she smiles sympathetically. "I would love to go and we definitely can, that's not a problem at all. I can shuffle some things around. But…do _you_ want to be there? I know you haven't…seen him in a while."

I solemnly nod. "I should—for Aro. He's family and I should be there to support him. He's also invited the rest of my family."

"Oh, that sounds nice. I can't wait to meet your family in person. And since it's a premier and your debut as an actress, you have to look fabulous on the red carpet! I'll start designing our dresses once we get back to L.A."

"Please don't go overboard," I softly chuckle. Being around Alice so much, some of her fashion sense has finally rubbed off on me. She's finally allowed me to dress myself without the quiet look of disapproval on her face.

Aro's premier isn't for several weeks and with how busy we still are with Alice's fashion tour, I can't afford to think about that or Edward right now. I'll tackle those challenges when they come. At present, I have to focus on my life and doing the best I can with the opportunities I have in front of me.

With my new found confidence in myself and talking to others—thanks to this job—the one thing that's for sure is I won't be the same Bella Edward knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Can't wait for the premier! Can you?


	44. The Run-In

**CHAPTER 44: The Run-In**

"_Are you for real?"_

"Yeah! No joke. So what do you say?"

"_I say hell yeah! Nessie will be stoked."_

I still can't help but cringe every time Jacob calls Renesmee by that nickname. She thinks it's cute, I think it's horrid. No one should be called a sea creature, not one as beautiful as this girl.

Because my family will be at the premier I asked Aro if I can also invite Jacob and Renesmee knowing they'll enjoy being at the event as well. It'll also give Jake a chance to show his girlfriend around Volterra and where he got the wolf bracelet he bought for her, which I hear she never takes off.

"Well, let me know what she says so Jane can book your tickets. She'll need a valid passport, too," I say into the phone.

"_Hey, Bells…are you sure Aro's okay with paying for our trip?"_

"Don't worry about it. I was going to pay for your tickets because I'm the one who wants you to go, but he offered and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Alice is paying me a ridiculous amount of money for being her assistant so it's something I can afford. But because Aro's excited that I confirmed my attendance, and knowing how close I am to Jacob, he insisted on paying for their tickets and having all of us stay at his villa again. He probably figures my best friend from Forks going to Italy ensures I won't back out.

And at this point, I can't, really. I've already spoken to my parents (and Phil) that I was going to see them there. My mother is beyond thrilled because she'll finally see her baby girl. She's still disappointed that she couldn't be there for me when I had that boating accident last year, mainly because I told her not to come…

I I I

"_Is that boy going to be there?"_ she asks.

No doubt she's heard about my complicated relationship with Edward. Renee can be oblivious sometimes, but I know she hasn't been living under a rock.

"Mom," I roll my eyes, not that she can see because she's on the other line in Florida, "I really don't want to talk about him—or my past. Please. I just want to move on."

"_Okay…okay, honey. I just wanted to be sure you're okay."_

"I'm fine…it was months ago. And I've been really busy, which is nice."

I I I

After the short conversation I had with her, I'm relieved she's relieved and the prying questions were quickly nipped in the bud. Charlie was more convinced into going only after I told him he, Jacob and Renesmee could fly out together.

"_Hey Bells…"_

"Huh?" Jacob's voice shakes me from my thoughts.

"_I don't want to be another annoying person asking, but…you gonna be okay with…ya know…him being there?"_

I shrug to myself before answering. "I don't know…I haven't seen him in months or know what he's been up to. And it's not something I like thinking about, you know?"

"_Yeah…that's cool. I understand. You know I'm here for you. I'm kinda glad we're going because it means I can keep an eye on that guy—in case he tries anything."_

I can hear the distaste in his voice for my ex-boyfriend. He and Edward never really got on the right foot enough for a _bromance _to blossom, but they kept civil around each other for my sake. Whatever chance Jake can take to let out how he really feels about the actor, I'm sure he's not going to be afraid to show it, given the opportunity.

"I love you, Jake," I smile into the receiver.

"_Love you too, Bells. I'll call you back later after I've talked it over with Nessie."_

"Sounds good."

I I I

"Home, sweet, home!" Alice smiles as we land at LAX Airport.

She's excited to see Jasper who she's been talking to nonstop for the last couple of days. He's also been anxiously waiting to see his beloved girlfriend. I just hope they keep their public displays of affection down to a minimum.

On the flight home, I thought some more about looking for a place of my own. I don't want to intrude on Alice and Jasper's privacy and it's about time I handled things on my own. With the money I've saved from working at Starbucks and the increase in salary from working for Alice, I should be able to afford a small condo if I invest correctly.

After everything that's happened, I'm starting to feel like I'm finally coming into my own.

"Jasper!" Alice beams.

The Hobbit spots him right away near the baggage carousel. Every time we're here I get flashbacks of my embarrassing incident when I walked onto the conveyer belt trying to save that birthday bracelet Edward gave me. To this day, I still can't believe I did that!

The bracelet, along with everything else that reminds me of him, is now stored away in a box somewhere in the dark depths of Alice's storage closet.

"Hi, babe," Jasper longingly smiles at Alice, scooping her up with one arm and kissing her. Alice prolongs the kiss, making me feel a little embarrassed to be standing next to them.

"Hey, Bella…it's good to see you, too," he smiles at me, looking a little embarrassed himself. "Oh, and these are for you ladies." He hands us both a bouquet of flowers he was holding in his other arm.

"Oh, Jas! They're beautiful. Thank you," the Hobbit gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jasper. That was thoughtful of you," I smile.

After grabbing our luggage, Jasper drives us toward Alice's place. "Are you girls hungry? We can stop and get some food somewhere."

"I'm famished!" Alice exaggerates with her body.

"You always seem to be hungry, Alice. I really don't know where you keep it," I snicker in the backseat. Since this whirlwind fashion tour of hers, I swear this little designer has been eating for an entire army.

"I tend to burn a lot of calories when I work, especially with this crazy schedule I've had. I felt like if I didn't eat every two hours I'd collapse or turn into the Hulk!"

"No need to get you hangry," Jasper chuckles.

"Hangry?" I ask.

Alice turns in her seat to face me. "I am the worst person to be around when I'm hungry. When I'm hungry, I'm angry, so I turn into a hangry person," she laughs.

"Oh!" I laugh aloud with her. That's pretty funny although I'm glad I haven't witnessed it yet—knock on wood.

"That's why you've been such a _huge_ help, Bella! Before, whenever I'd ask someone to get me something to eat or snack on it'd take forever. And you know me—I'm not always so patient when I'm frustrated."

"Is that why the venue director kept looking so nervous around you whenever you had food in your mouth?"

"What?" Jasper laughs.

She playfully hits him before turning to me again. "I did a smaller show there a couple of years ago and I was running on fumes. I might have accidentally yelled at the venue director and refused to do anything until someone brought me a decent three course meal," she sheepishly smiles.

"Are you serious?" I gape at her. She nods. "And they still let you return?"

"I apologized, of course, and he forgot all about it because of the great reviews his place also received," she replies, brushing off the incident.

"We're here," Jasper tells us, pulling into a parking lot. "I know you're a vegetarian, Bella, so I hope you like this place. It's the closest veggie place I could think of."

It was some kind of fresh deli with lots of organic foods. "Cool. Thanks. But…what about Alice?" This isn't really her type of place for food.

"We'll stop by a burger joint for Alice after," he grins at me.

"Thank you," she nods matter-of-factly because her boyfriend knows exactly what she likes. If I could maintain a body like Alice I'd practically eat anything myself.

I shake my head, laughing at my short little friend. I also have them wait in the car since I don't plan on taking long. I'm exhausted and want to sleep in my own bed after I eat.

There isn't a long line but long enough to give me some time to decide what I want. There's a pretty good selection but I want to keep my order simple so I can be in and out. I know Alice is also hungry and I'd rather not make her _hangry._

"I think that's you," the lady behind me says, pointing to my purse.

"Excuse me?"

"Your phone?"

"Oh." I was so focused on the menu that I didn't even hear my phone ring. "Thanks….Hello?"

"_Bella!"_ Alice hisses frantically on the other line.

"What? What's wrong?"

"_You need to get out of there—right now!"_

"Why?"

I hate it when she doesn't make sense.

"What would you like?" the cashier asks with a smile.

"Alice, I'm about to order. What's wrong?" I quietly hiss back at my cell.

"_Edward!"_

"Wha…"

Before I can finish my reply, in he walks with a pair of sunglasses, unaware that the person now holding up the line is me. _Crap!_ He's standing behind four other people still clueless that I'm trying to hide at the front counter as he answers a sudden call, talking, and absentmindedly looking at the décor of the deli.

"Ma'am…are you going to order?" asks the cashier. He's a freckled face teenager who clearly thinks I'm older than I look by calling me 'Ma'am'. "If you're still undecided can you please let the other customers ahead of you order?"

"I umm…" I stare at him dumbfounded. I can hear Alice still yelling my name on the other line saying Edward just walked in.

_Really? It's kind of a little too late to be telling me!_

"I normally get the number three. It's pretty good. I think you'll like it if you've never ordered here before," the nice lady behind me smiles.

I smile apologetically at her. "Thank you."

The cashier hands me my order in exchange for the signed card receipt. Aiming for the side entrance, I hug my to-go bag tightly and speed walk out in that direction so I don't have to pass by Edward at the main entrance.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" I can hear the cashier calling me but I pretend not to hear him. "Miss Swan? You forgot your receipt." I cringe at the fact that he just gave me away. He's probably looked at my name printed on the receipt in his hand.

"Bella?" says Edward, unsure of it's really me he sees fleeing. I subconsciously turn my head at the sound of my name from his lips. He's taken off his sunglasses, shock written on his face and starts quickly making his way toward me.

Without thinking, I ran out the door, looking for Jasper's car. He pulls up in front of me, Alice motioning for me to hurry inside. She must see the freaked out look on my face because her eyes are wide when she sees Edward exiting the deli behind me.

"Bella! Wait!" I hear him yell.

"Hi brother! Bye brother!" Alice gives him a curt smile and a wave. I'm in the car and we're out of the parking lot before he reaches us. I dare not look back at him. My heart feels like it's still running a marathon at full speed.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asks with concern.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" Jasper says, looking at me in the rearview mirror. "I wasn't thinking. Edward's trainer has him on a strict diet for his new role and I totally forgot he mentioned he sometimes goes to this deli because it has stuff he'll actually eat."

"It was an honest mistake," I reply quietly.

What a rush and a relief to be driving away. I feel a little stupid running away like that but I didn't know how else to react. I haven't seen him in months and he can't just casually walk into a place that I also happen to be at and not expect me to freak out a little—or a lot.

He looks good. Really good. And not that he wasn't handsome before, he just seems to look even better post-breakup. The unexpected encounter with this Adonis god suddenly makes me feel fat and ugly. While he's looking as beautiful as ever, I've turned into a sloth.

"Hey Bella…you okay?" Alice asks softly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute."

"I'm sorry, man, but…it's two against one. There's nothing I can do," Jasper says apologetically into his cell. Who's he talking to? I hadn't notice him take the call.

"It's Edward," Alice whispers to me.

I changed my phone number before we left for London—one of the reasons why I haven't heard from him. Alice also refused to give it to him when he asked about my other line being disconnected so he can't reach me directly. The few people I gave my new number to, I made them swear not to give it to anyone without my permission…which really means don't give it to Edward.

"What does he want?" I whisper back.

Alice leans next to Jasper's Bluetooth hanging on his ear. "He wants to talk to you," she shrugs.

I tap Jasper on the shoulder. He looks at me again in the rearview mirror with an apologetic half-smile. "Tell him to leave me alone until the premier. And if he does…I'll talk to him then—but not before."

That should give me some time to think before I have to face the music. I was hoping this was all behind me but it won't ever be, not until Edward and I have some kind of closure or Tanya's kid is born.

Ugh. The thought of how messed up everything is is dreadful on me emotionally and mentally.

"Yeah…okay. I'll tell her and see what she says. Later, bro."

"What'd he say?" I lean toward Jasper as far as my seatbelt will let me.

Jasper looks at me from the rearview mirror once more. "He says it'll be too crazy during the premier and he doesn't want to give the tabloids anything they can publish. So…he'll talk to you afterwards when the whole thing is over—after the crowds and the media have died down."

"Sounds…fair enough."

Honestly, I'm surprised he doesn't want to talk to me before the premier itself knowing we're all going to be there a few days before the world viewing. Maybe he wants me to enjoy my time with my family and friends…not that he really knows they're coming. Does he? Whatever his reasoning to talk when the night is over is fine with me. If my nerves kick in, I can always try to dodge him in the crowd.

"Thanks for not giving her number out, Jas," Alice places a soft hand on his arm. "I know how close you and Eddie are."

"You're my friend, too, Bella," he says directly to me. "And this is between you two. None of us should meddle in your business."

"Thanks Jasper," I half-smile. "I'm sorry for involving you guys in our drama."

Alice merely shrugs with a smile. "We know… but it can't be helped. We love you both."

Her words bring me some comfort after that experience because it makes me feel that I'm not alone in this. I've really had no one to talk to except for Alice and Jacob, but Jacob is a little more brisk with his advices and he basically wants me to pretend Edward is dead to me. But that's easier said than done.

"Hey Alice…"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now….and I think it's time I find my own place."

"What?" she turns to me, surprise on her features. "Are…you sure?"

I nod. "I think so."

"You know you don't have to rush into anything. I actually love being roommates!" the Hobbit looks disappointed at my decision. She's done so much for me this past year but I need to venture out on my own.

It's time.

"It has nothing to do with you Alice," I try to assure her, "I'm very thankful you've let me stay with you and given me this awesome job, but I need to start standing on my own two feet. Even when I was living with Aro, it was only a temporary arrangement until I could afford a place of my own. And now that I can…I should start looking. I also have you to thank for that."

"Okay," she finally nods. "If that's what you want. I'll miss being roomies, but I'm happy you're moving forward with your independence. We can start browsing online and checking out a few potential properties later this week if you want."

"Thanks Alice."

I I I

It feels good to be home. Well, Alice's home, anyway. I've grown fond of her condo and I'll miss staying here but I have to stick to what I said I was going to do. Maybe I can find a place close to Alice so we can commute to work together.

The car Edward bought me I returned to him. There's no way I can drive it after the bombshell I dealt with. I opt for a used car that gets me from point A to point B, which is all that really matters. Alice doesn't like the used pickup truck I bought so she usually drives the both of us. She thinks it's a death trap of a car but I love it. It reminds me of my old truck back in Forks.

There's a lot I need to prepare for before the premier. With the down time Alice and I will have, this is the best time to get my plans for myself underway. I just hope I can accomplish everything in time.

"Hey, Bella?" I hear Alice knock on my door.

"Come in."

She peeks inside before walking in. Alice looks like she has something on her mind. "Umm…"

"What is it?"

"There's someone here to see you." From the nervous, unsure look on her features, it can't be who I think it is. She would never let _him _get this close without warning me first.

"Oh, no, no!" the Hobbit waves her arms at me. "It's not him. It's… Irina Romanov."

"What? Irina? Are you serious?"

Last I heard she was still in Russia. What on earth could she possibly want?

"She's in town for a few days for business and well…I guess she heard about what happened today from Edward. Apparently he was on the phone with her when he saw you."

"And she wants to see _me?_" I ask bewildered. "She's not here to yell at me for my behavior or something is she?" I know she's close with Edward and I don't need another Tanya case on my hands.

"No, it's nothing like that," she shakes her head. "Irina actually apologized for what Edward did today. She just wants to apologize to you personally, since Edward can't really do it himself. I let her in because I trust her and I know she's not going to do anything to make you upset. If she does, she knows she has _me _to answer to."

The look in her eyes tells me she's dead serious.

"I see."

"I told her I'd see if you want to entertain her. If not, she's not going to force you to see her."

Irina and I have never formally met and I admit I'm curious about what she wants to tell me. Maybe Edward passed her along some message hoping I'd get it. Whatever the case may be, something inside me tells me that I shouldn't ignore her. She's never done anything malicious to me or talked badly about me to the media, or at least news that I know of?

Taking a deep breath, I nod to Alice. "I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Stay tuned to what Irina says!

Please review!


	45. Back to the Beginning

**CHAPTER 45: Back to the Beginning**

I'm biting my fingernails and I _never_ bite my fingernails.

Why am I so nervous? I should be used to this by now. I can't see the television in the other room—mainly because I refuse to be sucked into watching anything on the flat screen—but I can hear how crazy it sounds on the red carpet for the premier of Aro's movie: _Fair Play_.

The premier is being televised worldwide by reporters from different parts of the globe. I hadn't realized how big this movie was until now, which makes me even more nervous to show my face and to see _him _in such a public setting_._

Celebrities and those fortunate enough to get tickets are arriving and the fans that have been waiting for days to get a glimpse of their favorite stars are louder than ever. The reporters also talk loudly into their microphones so they can be heard—or at least from what I can hear emanating from the show they're watching.

We're also on our way to join the glitz and glam…as soon as the limousine arrives.

Jacob is with Renesmee in the living room watching the entertainment channel, Charlie is quietly chatting with Aro and Jasper on the deck, and Alice is with my mother and Phil in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine. Renee looks genuinely fascinated by whatever Alice is telling her.

If I'm to guess, the Hobbit is talking about the last trip we took and her accomplishments as a fashion designer. But then I notice Renee frown as she discreetly looks my way, which I pretend to ignore. Are they talking about me and my business? I hope not! My own personal drama is the last thing I want to deal with before Aro's movie premier.

My step-dad, Phil, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be paying attention to anything they're talking about. Most likely he's looking at the stats of his favorite baseball team on his iPhone.

"The car is here," Aro finally announces, breaking me from my thoughts. "Is everyone ready to go?"

We all nod and proceed to get ourselves ready. After strapping on my stilettoes because I want to save my feet from major injury before the premier, Alice gently tugs on my elbow as the others make their way to the front door.

"Bella and I will be right there, honey." Alice smiles at Jasper who just nods. Renee smiles at us, too, as she snaking her arm around Phil before following the rest of the group outside.

"What is it?"

"Come with me to the kitchen for a second." The Hobbit leaves the foyer without waiting to see if I'll follow—which of course, I eventually do.

When I get to her, she has two shots on the counter waiting for us…or are they both for me? I gulp nervously. She knows I don't do well with shots. "What is this?" I scrunch my nose at the dark liquor.

"Captain Morgan," she smiles me, "also known as liquid courage."

"What?"

"You've looked really stressed the last couple of days and today is no better. I can tell. This should help relax your nerves. Put you in a small, happy state."

"Small…happy state?" I raise an eyebrow.

The Hobbit raises her glass and nods to the other one waiting for me. I hesitantly take it with a heavy sigh. I _have_ been feeling tense lately with the expectations of me at the premier, seeing Edward again, the supposed 'talk' we're going to have, and the reporters in my face. Not to mention a million other things that could potentially go wrong.

I toast with Alice, close my eyes and swig the contents, taking it in one huge gulp. The alcohol burns deep in my throat and I have to breathe through my nose a couple of times because I want to throw it back up. My anxious nerves have left my stomach empty so it settles warmly in my belly.

The effects hit me immediately.

Alice takes hers like a champ, smiling. "Ready?"

I I I

Aro sits beside me in the limo. He gently squeezes my hand when the car comes to a stop by the curb. The red carpet and velvet railings to keep the fanatics and media at bay are next to us.

"Are you ready, darling?" he asks me. I think he can tell how nervous I am, not because of the crowd and reporters, but because of the encounter with one of his leading actors.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The bouncer guy with a radio piece in his ear opens our door and Aro steps out gracefully, waving at the screaming fans. One by one, the bouncer helps the females out of the car with the men in tow.

We're immediately blinded by flashing lights and more people screaming at us because we've just stepped out of a limousine that normally holds celebrities. I feel slightly guilty for getting their hopes up as none of us are stars in the movie, but mere guests of the director.

Up ahead I see the other leading actor, Alfonso Martine, who plays the villain, being interviewed by a local television station. We never saw him much on set since he spent most of his time in his trailer when he wasn't filming and he never really talked to anyone; maybe because most of the cast are younger actors. He's an older gentleman with silver hair and husky built, wearing an off-white three-piece suit. And from what I gather, Alfonso is a private man of little words if he's not required to entertain anyone.

Aro is also now ahead of us, being pulling to his first interview to the side of the red carpet. Alice holds my hand for comfort as we make our way closer to the throng of photographers and cameras. I'm glad she's walking beside me because there's a good chance I'll trip on my dress and face plant in front of everyone if left alone.

"Alice Brandon!" a woman with a short bob calls. Alice turns to her and smiles. "Can we have a quick interview with you?"

"Of course," she smiles again. I try to hide behind her, which doesn't really work because I'm taller than she is—with or without heels.

Working with Alice I've learned that there's two sides to her friendly personality. The bubbly, whiny, girly side when she's excited about something that she only shows to those who know her personally, and her professional, smile-when-appropriate, nod-like-you're-listing and answer modestly side.

"We hear you personally designed the clothes and dressed the actors in Fair Play. How was that for you?"

She lets go of my hand to focus on the question and so the camera can get a better angle of her. "I was excited and overwhelmed! I'm so thankful for the opportunity, especially Aro considering me to style and dress everyone when there are so many other talented designers he could have chosen from."

I don't pay much attention to Alice's interview because I've already heard most of what she's repeating but delivering it in a different way each time. A few weeks prior to the premier she's had her own television and magazine interviews that I've attended, given that I'm her assistant.

There's another sudden uproar near the front. The fans are flailing their arms with homemade banners in full effect in the air, each one hoping theirs can be seen. Some are jumping up and down hysterically. That can only mean one thing.

Edward Cullen has arrived.

My focus impulsively jumps to him and I can no longer hear what Alice is saying to the reporter. If I thought he looked good from the brief run-in we had a few weeks ago at the deli, he looks even more gorgeous now.

His hair is shorter on the sides, more of a crop-top cut, wearing a crisp navy blue suit with a pastel green shirt and green tie to match. I would never have thought to put those two colors together, but it clearly works for him and looks specifically tailored to fit his lovely physique. He also appears more built but still lean like always.

I'm guessing it's from the diet he's on for his new role that Jasper mentioned.

Edward briefly stops to take pictures with fans and signs autographs as much as he can before Rosalie whisks him away to his first interview. It's nice to be able to watch him in action without being seen.

"Isn't that right, Bella?" Alice gives a short laugh, pinching my hip as if she's putting her arm around my waist, but really she's trying to bring my attention back to _this_ part of the red carpet. _Crap!_ I didn't hear anything that's transpired between them since Edward showed up. "I told you this dress would look beautiful on you." The Hobbit gives me a look to respond to her comment.

"Oh, yes! I don't trust anyone to dress me these days, not even me, except for Alice," I smile at the news reporter. Alice and I laugh sweetly at Miss Short Bob as if I didn't miss a beat.

"Now, Bella—which we know is the name you prefer to be called—how does it feel getting your first small role in your uncle's new movie?" she directs toward me.

The question catches me off guard. The fact that I'm Aro's niece came to light months ago so that was no longer a secret, but how does this woman know what name I like to go by and that I'm in the movie?

Someone probably spilled the beans on the set.

"Oh, well…I…uhh…was sort of a last resort," I half-smile with a playful laugh, the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Nonsense!" Alice shakes her head. "I knew you'd be perfect for the part."

"I guess we'll let the audience decide that," I blush even more. My response seems to amuse the reporter who softly laughs with Alice.

"Last question, Bella…I see that Edward Cullen has just arrived. Are you still on speaking terms? I also see that he doesn't have a date tonight. Are you by chance here together?"

_Double crap!_ My heart racing in my chest is the only thing I can hear. I knew this woman was sooner or later going to ask me about him or how I feel about the Tanya situation. She's looking intently at me for an answer that the entire world will hear.

"This is my uncle's movie premier for a wonderful film he's made. I'd like to keep my focus on that," I smile politely. My subconscious gives me a high-five for my answer. If this reporter thinks she's going to get any type of big scoop on my current relationship with Edward, she's sadly mistaken.

"We need to get moving. Thank you," Alice interrupts, grabbing my hand and leading me away. The woman slightly frowns but quickly regains her smile and thanks us for our time.

"Thanks Alice," I breathe. "I wasn't prepared for that."

"Well you sure handled it like a pro," she gins at me with a wink. "That's also one of many reporters who will try to ask you about Edward so stay on your guard."

I I I

Moving down the red carpet we get asked more questions about the movie, Alice's participation as the resident designer and eventually we finally reach the rest of the cast members. Angela and Jessica are doing an interview together, Riley is posing with his girlfriend, and Mike is signing autographs.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" Angela runs to me for a hug. The tightness of her embrace tells me she genuinely missed me, which is really nice.

"You, too! How's everything going?"

"Wonderful," she beams. "I'm hoping more doors will open for me after this." I check in with the rest of the gang and how things have been for them since Fair Play wrapped, and everyone seems to be doing well with their own projects.

Another sudden uproar explodes with fans screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Of course…Edward," Jessica says sarcastically. "Only people scream for him like that."

He makes his way to us showing his pearly whites and perfect hand wave to the crowd. One would think he's been taking lessons from a beauty pageant queen. His adoring fans leaning against the barricades scream like a domino effect as he walks toward us.

"I'm glad he took my advice with that suit," Alice comments.

"What do you mean?"

"It was either that one or a darker gray suit during his fitting. Both looked nice so I let him decide, but still…the navy blue is my favorite on him."

"Wait…you did his fitting for the premier?" When did she do this? And without me knowing? How is this possible when I'm her assistant? I keep track of everything!

Alice takes my hand and gives me an apologetic smile. "The dilemma you guys are in is _so _messed up and I'll always have your back and be here for you…but—he's also my brother. He's family. And because Edward is actually also one of my clients, I have to put my personal feelings aside and be the professional that I am."

"Of course, Alice," I nod understandingly. She knows I hate putting her in the middle of us and it's only right she also stays by her brother's side. "I'll consider you Switzerland."

"Can we get a group picture?" I turn and see a news reporter asking the group. The man tells Angela and the cast to squeeze together for the shot while Alice quickly moves away to the side. I'm about to follow in suit when he stops me. "Bella Swan?"

"Umm…yes?"

"Please, join the picture. I hear you were in the movie, too," he smiles.

"You can stand by me," smiles Angela, placing her arm around my shoulder.

"Edward, there you are, perfect timing," he says, motioning the group to condense even more to fit him into the picture. "You can stand beside Bella."

"It is okay if I stand here?" Edward unexpectedly asks for my permission. His close proximity turns my cheeks crimson. I can't seem to formulate words at the moment so I only nod. He leans in close to me, which shouldn't feel as awkward as it does, given the intimate relationship we had.

"Sorry folks, just a bit more." The reporter makes us stand even more uncomfortably close together. My body tenses when I suddenly feel Edward's arm around my waist. He's holding me like we're still a couple. I try to tell myself it's just for the picture. But why is my body responding in a way that seems it's missed his touch? "All right…smile everyone!"

The picture itself is over in mere seconds. I can feel the comfortable space again once we all disengage from each other.

"Please make your way inside and find your reserved seats," an usher by the entrance tells us. Before I can catch up to Alice and the group who are heading inside the theater, someone gently pulls my elbow.

It's Edward. I turn to him in surprise.

He smiles at me as if nothing's wrong, placing his arm around my waist again, leading me inside as an escort. I stay composed because I know he's doing it for the public to make it seem like we're on perfectly good terms. The media is going bananas, snapping our pictures left and right without getting too close, and the fans sound like they're…cheering?

No. I'm sure it's just my imagination.

"You promised we'd talk after the premier," Edwards says to me, keeping his perfect smile focused on the cameras and fans.

"I didn't promise anything…but yes, after the show is over—when things have quieted down." Hopefully, I'll still have the nerves to face him afterwards. "I have to use the ladies' room so…I'll just see you inside the theater," I lie.

Space away from him is what I really need so I can gather my thoughts.

"Of course." He half-smiles and does something unexpected. He kisses my hand then heads to his seat. I'm left by the door way, speechless.

I I I

"What a great movie," Alice smiles, squeezing my hand. "And Bella, you did great! Just like I said you would."

"Thanks," I blush. It was strange to see myself on the screen and a little embarrassing knowing how many people are watching you.

"You looked like a natural on camera," adds Jasper. "I bet producers are calling Aro right now."

"Yeah, right," I roll my eyes.

"You better _not_ quit your day job," Alice raises a playful eyebrow at me.

I can't help but laugh. "Don't worry, boss. I don't plan to."

"Good." The Hobbit gives a satisfied nod. "Now, let's head to the after party!"

"Did someone say after party?" I hear Jacob's voice. He's always down for good food and a drink or two. He, Renesmee and my family had to sit in a different section since the good seats were reserved for the director, cast, and crew.

"There you guys are," I hug him and Renesmee since I didn't get a chance to see them off after we exited the limo upon our arrival.

"I really liked the movie. Congrats on your part, too," smiles Renesmee.

"Yeah, nice job on the _barista_ role, Bells," Jacob smirks.

"Thanks…who knew I could pull off playing a barista?" I reply sarcastically with a smile, knowing full well he knows what my previous job in L.A. was before my trip to Volterra last year.

"Oh, sweetie!" My mom approaches us from out of nowhere. "I'm so proud of you!" she hugs me tightly.

"Thanks, mom," I hug her back. "Where's Phil and dad?"

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, you know men. They're trying to avoid getting lost in the crowd. They'll give you a proper congratulatory hug at the after party. Your uncle says we have a table area reserved?"

"Nice!" Jacob comments enthusiastically.

I I I

"Alice, I'm going outside for a bit. It's getting stuffy in here," I yell to her over the loud music and numerous conversations around us. It feels like the venue is getting smaller and smaller with more celebrities and guests arriving to dance and booze it up.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" she yells back. She's drinking and chatting with Jasper and another friend of theirs.

"Yeah…I'll be back in a second. I just want some fresh air."

The cranberry vodka drinks I had earlier are also making me feel warm and light-headed. I grab one of the bottled waters available to us before stepping out in the patio area that's surrounded by a garden with a small maze. I drink the entire thing before I even make it outside.

Discreetly making my way past the crowd and a few news reporters toward the garden area, I duck inside its maze. It's not very intricate so it's easy enough to find an exit that leads to another part of the venue. The exit I take leads me to a balcony overlooking the setting sun.

I've forgotten how lovely Volterra looks during this time of year. The breeze is light, cooling my warm skin from today's activities and a peaceful sigh escapes my lips. I didn't think I'd be back here so soon. Volterra now seems like a whole new world to me.

"May I join you?"

I turn quickly to find the owner of the voice holding a clear drink in his hand. He slightly smiles, looking away, in case I refuse him.

"The party's not over."

"True. But I figured you might try to escape when it does so I followed you," he says with a small grin. "If you do, then I'll never get my chance." I'm somewhat shocked that he's read my mind. No doubt the look on my face gives it away.

"Is there really anything more you and I need to discuss, Edward?" I frown. "Our futures are moving in different directions." I can't look at him because I might cry. Facing the view again, I keep my emotions in check.

"Ask me why Tanya isn't here."

"What?" I face him once more. It's true I haven't seen her tonight but I figured she arrived separately with her own entourage.

"Ask me."

Not really in the mood to play his game, I still ask, "Where's Tanya, Edward?"

"She's with Laurent Thomas in Kansas—on a farm he owns."

"With who?" Who is Laurent Thomas and what in the world is Tanya doing on a farm of all places?

Edward puts his drink down and closes the gap between us. "Laurent is James's best friend and," he places his hands on my shoulders, "is the father of Tanya's baby."

"What?"

"You're good at saying that," he chuckles. Well, what does he expect? He's acting strange to begin with then tells me this!

Edward grabs my hand and takes us to a more private area in case others are listening and continues his story.

"One of the servers working at the release party called Rosalie and told her exactly what happened that night. She hated the way Tanya was using me so she finally stepped forward. Apparently, after I passed out, Victoria came to check on me because they were told not to let any of the guests in the rooms."

"Hold on—who's Victoria?"

"Sorry, Victoria is the name of the server. Anyway, Tanya found me sleeping and tried getting Victoria to leave us alone but she refused…seeing how I was so out of it. Tanya got upset and left. And to make sure Tanya didn't try to double back, Victoria locked the room from the outside."

"So…there was no way you could have been with Tanya that night?"

"Exactly," he smiles.

"So how does Laurent play into this?" I ask, folding my arms. "And how do _you_ or this Victoria person know he's the real father? I thought you or someone saw Tanya with James that night?"

"James refused her advances so she went after Laurent to try to make him jealous." Edward then slightly grins. "Victoria also took a picture of Tanya and Laurent in the act."

"What? Really?"

"Laurent's had a crush on Tanya for years but she went after James. Victoria caught Tanya and Laurent in another unlocked room, both supposedly really drunk, and she took a picture with her camera phone. She later showed the picture to Tanya, who paid her to keep the photo from surfacing. Luckily, Victoria refused to hand her the original."

"Did you confront Tanya?"

"Of course I did," he scoffs. "I was pissed! Rosalie has the picture, which I don't need to see. When I confronted Tanya about the accusation, she finally broke down and confessed. She said she did it because she knew I would make a great father."

"That still doesn't give her the right to tell someone they're the father of her child without even giving the real father a chance!" I lash out. Does this woman really have no bounds? My blood is boiling. The nerve of that woman!

"I know. Believe me…I said everything that could be said up and down the book. I didn't want to upset her given her condition but she needed to atone for her mistakes. She finally told Laurent the truth, which wasn't such a big shock to him. He says he knew there was a possibility the baby could be his."

I'm hesitant to ask. "So, are they…together now then?"

Edward shrugs. "More or less. I know Laurent is trying to make things work, although Tanya isn't quite on the same page yet. What's important is that I'm out of the picture. I only found out a couple of weeks before I saw you at the deli, but you wouldn't give me a chance to explain. I wanted to tell you so badly before you returned to L.A. but I couldn't get a hold of you. I could have easily told Alice or Jasper so they'd let me talk to you, but I wanted you to be the first to know."

"This is…really overwhelming," I reply. My head is spinning with the news. Tanya lies about her baby belonging to Edward with the possibility it could have been James. But, in actuality, it belongs to his best friend Laurent.

Mind blown.

"I know…" Edward says softly, gently caressing my arms. "Tanya knows what she did hurt me and she's lost my friendship and trust because of her dishonesty. Perhaps over time I can forgive her, but Bella…" He pauses for a moment, a look of longing and heartache returning to his beautiful green eyes. "I don't think I could bear it if _you_ never forgive me. I told you once to have a little faith in me—in us. I would never in a million years hurt you or betray you like that. I'd die before that happens."

"Edward…"

"Bella, I love you. I love you _so_ much it hurts. You have no idea how unbearable it's been without you. I tried burying myself in my work, putting on a controlled façade for others, trying to show I was a good person by helping Tanya prepare for her baby...but…none of it mattered. Nothing mattered because you left me. And I'm _so_ sorry for what I put you through."

Tears are streaming down my face at this point. Edward's confession struck a chord deep within me and the water works fall before I have time to think.

"I can't lose you, Bella, and I'm prepared to do anything from letting that happen again. I don't think I could bear it a second time. You're my entire world."

I wipe the tears from my cheeks, trying my best to not ruin my makeup or Alice will have my hide. "You know…for a handsome, bright young actor…you can be really dense sometimes," I sniffle.

"What?" Edward looks scared and nervous. He looks like he's ready to block all exits if I attempt to run away.

Cupping either side of his face, I tilt his head down so that our foreheads are touching. I close my eyes and savor the moment. I can tell he's holding his breath.

"Haven't you realized that you've _been _my entire world?" I whisper. "I feel incomplete. Like a piece of me is missing. And I wasn't trying to get over our breakup…I was trying to get through it."

When I open my eyes I'm startled to see Edward's eyes closed with traces of tear stains on his cheeks. I wipe them away with my fingers making him blink his eyes open to gaze at me. His hands finally snake around my waist bringing me closer against his leaner frame.

He hugs me tightly as if I'm a dream he might wake up from if he lets go. "You have me…mind, body and soul. Forever."

Irina's words come back to mind and what she said about Edward's devoted love for me. I was surprised she came to see me without Edward's knowledge and even more surprised about what she said about him.

"I've known Edward for quite some time now," she begins. "He's a very controlled person around people, especially in public because of the image he has to maintain. But with you, he's an entirely different person. He becomes unraveled and does things on impulse. I apologize for his behavior earlier. He shouldn't have approached you like that, but I think he was startled to see you just as much as you were to see him."

I blush, but she only smiles. Finally seeing Irina face to face, she has kind, determined eyes. "I just…need time," I reply.

"Edward is a true gentleman. It's hard to find men like him these days. And he loves you, Bella. No matter how deep my half-sister has her claws in him, he belongs to you. He decided that the moment he met you. And I don't think you'll get rid of him that easily—no matter the circumstances."

"What are you thinking about?" Edward brings my thoughts back to the present.

"Nothing," I half-smile. "Just that…I guess Volterra is the City of Love after all…"

He smiles at my words and looks pensive for a moment. "I know you have reservations about moving in together and I'm willing to take things at your pace. If you need time to soak this all in, I'll give you the space you need. I just want you back, Bella. And I'm sorry but, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

I can't tell whether he's half-joking or fully serious. His expression gives nothing away.

"Why are you smiling?" he suddenly asks.

"Nothing. Just something I remembered. Actually…I wouldn't mind moving in with you."

"Really?" his eyes light up.

When I mentioned to Irina I was looking for place of my own, she suggested I wait after the premier. It was a weird request but now I understand why she told me to hold off on the search.

Edwards picks me up off the ground and spins me like a crazy person who just heard the best news of his life. He crashes his lips into mine and I return it with equal force. No matter how hurt, angry and miserable I was…all those past feeling don't seem to matter anymore.

I don't know when I, myself, will ever forgive Tanya but I still wish her the best of luck with her baby and Laurent. They say motherhood changes people, and I hope in her case, it changes her for the best. In a way I'm also thankful to her for what she did and how she tried to break us apart because this very moment just proves how strong the bond is between me and Edward.

And I refuse to let him go ever again.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, my friends…the story has finally come to a close! I hope you enjoyed it. And thank you so much for your reviews!


End file.
